Maldito Mundo
by vero jimenez
Summary: Secuela de No juegues en el bosque FA2. Siglo XXIII, sociedad retrógrada y globalizada, bonita por fuera, podrida por dentro. Los vampiros han sido descubiertos y prácticamente extintos. Carlisle coopera con los humanos, todos resignados, Esme depresiva, y Daniela se enamora. La historia contiene violencia, abuso, sexo, palabrotas, y puede resultar repulsiva.
1. Cómo ha cambiado todo

AN: Secuela del final alternativo feliz de "No juegues en el bosque" (N°10136604, final alternativo 2). Es muy violenta (mucho más que mis historias anteriores), tiene escenas de abuso de poder, de sexo, y creo que también es políticamente incorrecta. Como las anteriores, contiene palabrotas. Puede resultar repulsiva y chocante para mucha gente, por lo que no la recomiendo para menores de edad ni para adultos que se sientan mal leyendo esa clase de cosas.

Está ambientada en el futuro, siglo XXIII, postguerra, en una sociedad globalizada y retrógrada, que respeta muy poco el libre albedrío de las personas. Está contada en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Daniela. No conozco los lugares que menciono, por lo que si parecen poco creíbles es por eso. Tendrá, según mis cálculos, más de veinte capítulos.

**Capítulo 1: Cómo ha cambiado todo**

Todo ha cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que escribí. Hace más de un siglo que llamo mamá y papá a mis padres. Eso fue lo último que conté, creo.

¿Por dónde empezar? ¡Uf! El mundo está irreconocible, cuando lo comparo con el de esos años. Y mi vida también ha cambiado bastante.

De partida, ahora soy famosa. Sí, soy mundialmente conocida por ser la más joven de los pocos vampiros que quedamos. Los vampiros ya fuimos descubiertos por los humanos, y los que quedamos somos todos "vegetarianos". Además, he estado en la cárcel varias veces. Ya tengo un prontuario de cinco condenas. Y la familia ha crecido. En fin.

Mejor parto resumiendo los acontecimientos históricos mayores, para que mi relato tenga algún sentido.

Los humanos casi se extinguieron, durante el siglo XXII. Y no fue culpa de los vampiros, no, ellos mismos se cavaron su propia tumba. En esos tiempos todos eran sumamente libres, y como muchos eran también sumamente estúpidos dejaron la cagada. Mucha delincuencia y violencia a todo nivel terminaron dejando sobrevivientes aterrados, y dispuestos a entregar parte de sus libertades individuales con tal de que el nuevo orden les entregara alguna clase de seguridad y, valga la redundancia, orden.

La baja en la población humana tuvo como consecuencia una baja drástica en la población vampírica tradicional. Pura biología… Como la sangre humana escaseaba, comenzaron a matarse entre ellos. Y, como andaban muertos de sed, tampoco fueron capaces de ir creando nuevos vampiros. Les era difícil tener ese nivel de autocontrol estando tan sedientos y, con la poca sangre disponible, también era una mala idea ir creando competencia. La baja en la población de nuestra especie comenzó a notarse principalmente a fines de ese trágico siglo.

Tanta escaramuza vampírica en medio de una sociedad altamente tecnologizada terminó dejando en evidencia a los de mi especie. Los humanos, aún casi extintos como estaban, no eran completamente idiotas. Terminaron exterminando hasta a los Vulturis a punta de bombas. La tecnología está a favor de los humanos, ya que ahora tienen bombas incendiarias de gran poder, que pueden lanzar desde una gran distancia y con una asombrosa precisión. Cuando el vampiro nota el fuego, éste ya está prácticamente encima de él y a todo su alrededor. Vampiro localizado, y ¡fuf! Área calcinada. Vampiros 0 – humanos 1.

En esa época ya no quedaban muchos humanos en el viejo continente, que fue donde comenzó la extinción, y las fuerzas de paz bombardearon donde fue necesario sin grandes cargos de conciencia ni oposición de la opinión pública.

Los pocos vampiros "tradicionales" que sobrevivieron fueron los que atinaron a hacerse vegetarianos. Era eso, o morir. Sólo se salvaban los pocos que, antes de ser destruidos, alcanzaban a mostrar que tenían los ojos claritos como los de mi familia.

Ahora está prohibido crear nuevos vampiros. Sólo las fuerzas de paz tienen ese poder. Carlisle trabaja para ellos, de hecho. Es el responsable de "crear" vampiros para la fuerza de elite responsable de mantener el orden en el planeta. Se crean muy pocos, y muy esporádicamente, ya que como no mueren no hay necesidad de reponerlos. Muchos humanos postulan, y es muy difícil que los escojan. Son sólo setenta y siete, y son todos de entre treinta y sesenta años al ser convertidos. Los escogen sobre todo por sus cualidades morales, ya que se supone que tienen que ser incorruptibles luego del poder inmenso que tendrán. Me da risa que mi papá sea una especie de "padre" del ejército de elite. Carlisle solía ser un pacifista.

Ahora que no tenemos que escondernos, paradójicamente, estamos casi siempre encerrados. Irónico ¿no? Mis hermanos y yo ya no podemos ir a la escuela, ya que aunque somos, en teoría, "confiables" de todos modos se nos considera demasiado "menores" como para que interactuemos con los niños humanos en forma perfectamente segura.

Eso es otra cosa que ha cambiado bastante en esta sociedad involucionada. Como, retrospectivamente, se llegó al consenso de que el exceso de libertades individuales terminó siendo la perdición, ahora se ha vuelto a una sociedad con muy pocas libertades individuales. Ahora "quien peca paga" y no hay mucha misericordia. Cuando un "menor" humano quebranta la ley pagan sus padres, por lo que estos se cuidan mucho de que sus retoños no metan la pata. No hay forma de evadir a la justicia, para los humanos. Ahora cada individuo tiene su ADN mapeado y un chip de rastreo introducido dentro de él. Se sabe casi automáticamente quien cometió un crimen y dónde fue. Como podrán adivinar, el crimen se ha reducido a prácticamente cero. Y a qué costo…

Ahora los humanos viven todos más de ciento veinte años, y se considera "niño" a todo menor de veintiún años. Es cómico, ya que ahora hasta Emmett es considerado un niño, y Carlisle se salvó sólo por dos años. Ahora azotar a los hijos y alumnos no es sólo absolutamente legal, sino que hasta bien visto. Completamente involucionado, como dije. Aunque, como malherir a otro es un crimen, los humanos se cuidan mucho de no abusar. No voy a negarlo: la mayoría de los niños de ahora son unos angelitos. Obligados, ya que ningún adulto quiere pagar por las malas acciones de los niños que tiene a cargo, y por lo tanto no dudan en pegar a los que tratan de portarse mal.

Ahora tener hijos es una obligación para los humanos. A la inversa de lo que ocurría en la China del siglo XX, donde tener más de uno era ilegal, ahora es ilegal tener menos de tres. Y, como tecnológicamente es posible tenerlos aún para los humanos gay o los biológicamente estériles, nadie se salva. Hasta en eso estuvieron dispuestos a ceder los humanos, aterrorizados ante la inminente extinción.

Aunque el matrimonio no es obligatorio, muchos optan por casarse jóvenes, cumplir con la ley de los tres críos, y luego se divorcian y viven su vida por el resto de los muchos años que les quedan. Ahora tener cincuenta es como tener treinta en mis tiempos. Es el comienzo de los mejores años, con los hijos ya criados y más de la mitad de la vida por delante. Cuando el tercer hijo cumple veintiuno muchos padres celebran la fiesta del deber cumplido. Aunque también hay muchos humanos a los que les gusta eso de reproducirse como conejos, conozco buenos ejemplos.

El gobierno central provee educación y salud, a costa de unos altísimos impuestos. Pero la cesantía es casi nula, los sueldos son altos, y quejarse del gobierno es mal visto por lo que hay pocos reclamos. Y todo es caro, por lo que hay poco desperdicio y mucho reciclaje. La mayoría considera que el mundo está mejor. Yo, que he vivido en otros tiempos, tengo mis serias dudas. Cuando era humana hubiera sido inconcebible que el gobierno te obligara a tener hijos, o que te metieran un chip en el cuerpo. En la iglesia de mis padres lo hubieran considerado incluso satánico.

Lo del chip es una de las cosas que más odio en mi existencia, ya que ni los vampiros con padres en el gobierno nos salvamos. Todos tienen dispositivo de rastreo, sin excepción. Hasta las vacas lo tienen, y con eso digo todo.

Los humanos la llevan fácil, ya que con una simple operación ambulatoria, con anestesia, quedan listos. Pero no existe anestesia para los vampiros, y nos meten el chip, literalmente, por el culo. Para que duela menos, según Carlisle… Dice que eso es más humanitario que hacernos un agujero como a los humanos. Y a la mierda esa se le agota la batería cada seis años aproximadamente por lo que Carlisle, cada cinco años, nos saca el dispositivo a todos, y tras revisar que sigue operativo le pone otra batería y para adentro de nuevo. Es horrible. Esme aguanta estoica para dar el ejemplo, pero hasta a Emmett lo tienen que sujetar. Y no es que seamos unos mamones, es que el dispositivo ese (por culpa de la maldita batería) es grandote, no entra fácilmente, y para que nadie se lo pueda sacar lo tienen que meter bien adentro y acomodarlo. Y, aunque los vampiros nos curamos rápido, igual nos duele cuando nos rompemos. Yo creo que los vampiros de las fuerzas de paz deben ser todos muy homosexuales, ya que Carlisle dice que no gritan ni se retuercen como nosotros cuando les cambian las baterías a sus dispositivos de rastreo.

Otra cosa que ha cambiado es la forma de alimentarse. Ya no cazamos. Ahora bebemos sangre fresca de matadero, la misma porquería con la que los humanos hacen las prietas y la comida para perros. La traen todas las semanas a la casa, y nos la tenemos que beber delante del funcionario de gobierno que certifica que todos cumplimos. Al principio fue pelea, ya que mis hermanos intentaron hacer huelga de hambre. Pero Carlisle, contagiado por el nuevo orden, les pegó a todos hasta que bebieron. Dijo que, trabajando él para el gobierno, teníamos que dar el ejemplo. Yo me alegré de haber seguido con la política del "come y calla", ya que me libré. Aunque igual fue horrible escuchar cómo se los llevaba aparte por turno y los castigaba hasta que bebieran. Mis hermanos no le dirigieron la palabra en toda la semana, aunque bebieron obedientes desde entonces.

Ahora vivimos en el viejo mundo, en lo que solía ser Suiza, por culpa del trabajo de Carlisle. Vivimos en un terreno muy grande, muy bonito, una perfecta jaulita de oro custodiada día y noche por militares. Como dije, no vamos a la escuela. Al principio, cuando todavía vivíamos en Norteamérica, Esme nos dejaba en paz. Pero luego de un par de años fue evidente que la cosa no estaba funcionando. Mis hermanos, todos "menores" con el nuevo orden, ya no podían conducir ni salir cuando querían, y comenzaron a volverse locos todo el día confinados a nuestra casa. Aunque no era tan chica, y tenía harto jardín y bosque, cuando corres como vampiro todo espacio termina siendo demasiado pequeño. Esme se resignó a organizar nuestro día en una especie de escuela. Como con la sangre, hubo resistencia. Pero, entre ella y Carlisle, nos convencieron a fuerza de palmadas. Y, como no nos quedaba opción, terminamos obedeciendo resignados.

No es como cuando yo estudiaba con ella, ya que no hay mucho que podamos aprender que no sepamos ya. Las materias escolares tradicionales no son una opción. Pero Esme nos obliga a leer libros nuevos constantemente, a escribir, a tocar música y, periódicamente, contrata a algún humano que nos venga a enseñar otro idioma o a tocar nuevos instrumentos. Ella también estudia con nosotros, como una más. Y, como yo no aprendo tan rápido como el resto, ella me termina de enseñar en los meses que siguen.

Nuestra casa de ahora es muy grande. Aunque suene "vultuiresco" vivimos en un castillo. Irónico ¿no? Y somos muy conocidos. Carlisle es considerado una especie de visionario, siendo el primer vampiro que atinó a alimentarse de animales. A los humanos les gusta saber de nosotros, y a veces vienen periodistas a nuestra casa, nos entrevistan, y tenemos que posar como la familia modelo que se supone que somos. Es bien visto tener siete hijos (bueno, en fotos posteriores somos diez), y la primera foto de los nueve huevones con el castillo de fondo es como la imagen de la familia grande y feliz. A pesar de ser vampiros, la gente nos mira bien. Aunque eso no impidió que pusieran el grito en el cielo cuando Esme y Carlisle quisieron que siguiéramos yendo al colegio con sus hijos.

Mi cuarto es muy grande, y muy bonito. Tengo incluso una gran mesa con un rompecabezas y muchas cosas para pintar. No avanzo mucho, eso sí, ya que Esme prefiere que no nos encerremos en nuestros cuartos (aunque eso no le impide mandarnos a nuestra habitación cuando se enoja, irónicamente). Dice que con una casa tan grande, con tantos cuartos además de los nuestros, terminaríamos no viéndonos nunca las caras. Yo lo encuentro una mierda, ya que nos pasamos toda la mañana en nuestra escuela viéndonos las caras. Pero a Esme le gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos, y ella manda. Mis hermanos más mayores salen "a explorar" al jardín de la propiedad, aunque yo sé que cuando ya están los seis en el bosque se dispersan para pasar más tiempo en pareja. Y, como la vida es muy injusta, a mí no me dejan salir al parque a menos que me acompañen Esme o Carlisle.

Algo que sí me gusta mucho de esta época es la tecnología de los juegos. Es una buena vía de escape, ya que como casi nunca salimos no tenemos oportunidad de ver mundo. Me gustan los de realidad virtual, ya que cuando me pongo los sensores y los lentes puedo ir virtualmente donde sea, a la época que sea, y recorrer. No es muy exacto: visité mi pueblo, en mi época de nacimiento, y aunque reconocí cosas era todo más bien borroso. Pero, en general, es entretenido y sirve para evadirse. Mis hermanos prefieren los juegos más bélicos y de investigación. Eso de sólo recorrer les aburre.

También me gusta ir al lago que hay en nuestra propiedad. No es todo nuestro, lejos de eso, pero tenemos una orilla muy bonita. Esme me lleva seguido, y nada conmigo. Una vez intenté nadar sola, pero con el maldito chip se enteraron de inmediato y me atraparon con facilidad. Me pegaron, y me confinaron a una habitación vacía y sin ventanas por todo un mes. Sólo me dejaron salir cuatro veces, para lo de la sangre semanal. Les aseguro que Carlisle se volvió sumamente medieval con lo del nuevo orden.

-.-

AN: Me gustaría mucho si me dieran su franca opinión. ¿Debería seguirlo o borrar lo que llevo y vaciar la papelera?


	2. El día que todo comenzó

AN: A los que leyeron el primer capítulo y se animaron a leer el segundo, ¡muchas gracias! :)

**Capítulo 2: El día que todo comenzó**

Muchos años atrás, cuando los vampiros todavía éramos un mito, mi familia y yo vivíamos en lo que era Estados Unidos. Papá era médico (bueno, en teoría sigue siéndolo) y trabajaba en un hospital. Mamá era ama de casa (bueno, también sigue siéndolo) y mis hermanos y yo íbamos a la escuela. Todos actuábamos como humanos.

El mundo, durante el siglo pasado, fue volviéndose cada día más peligroso para los pobres humanos. Las noticias eran terribles, y las personas "decentes" morían como moscas mientras la delincuencia se tomaba todas las áreas. Incluso en las escuelas mandaban los matones y las pandillas. Los profesores y funcionarios se limitaban a ir a hacer sus trabajos, interactuando lo menos posible con las generaciones de vándalos. Ir a trabajar con chaleco antibalas era casi una moda.

Nosotros, siendo vampiros, la teníamos más fácil. Pero era normal que muchos alumnos murieran al año en riñas, o abatidos por bandas enemigas. Ni los colegios "alternativos" a los que yo iba se salvaron.

La natalidad bajó muchísimo, y como la mortandad iba en aumento el resultado fue que en cosa de sesenta años la población mundial bajó en forma drástica a menos de un tercio de lo que era. Las economías comenzaron a caer y en forma espontánea los países fueron escogiendo gobiernos fuertes que popularizaron la tolerancia cero drástica. Los sobrevivientes querían que los salvaran. Y, entonces, comenzó la política conejística: en 2177 el gobierno central comenzó a exigir a los humanos que retribuyeran la vida que se les había dado engendrando un mínimo de tres hijos cada uno.

En esos años caóticos de fines del siglo XXII, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas para nosotros cuando vampiros tradicionales comenzaron a cazar cerca de donde vivíamos. Era difícil echarlos, ya que les faltaba la fuente normal de alimento y un vampiro sediento es un vampiro desesperado. Hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable: en febrero de 2211 los humanos captaron y filmaron a un vampiro alimentándose. Salió en todas las noticias, y en cosa de días los que nos conocían a nosotros terminaron atando cabos y concluyeron que éramos vampiros. No conseguimos huir, y ante los hechos consumados Carlisle se resignó, y confesó lo que éramos. Explicó que no vivíamos de sangre humana, y se ofreció a colaborar con los humanos. Fuimos considerados traidores por los de nuestra especie, pero para ese entonces Carlisle y Esme ya estaban hartos de intentar alejar a los demás vampiros, y los Vulturis ya no eran capaces de mantener el orden en todo el mundo al mismo tiempo. Era evidente que la forma de vida tradicional de los vampiros no tenía ningún futuro.

Fue con el apoyo de Carlisle que ese año se creó lo que con el tiempo llegaría a ser la fuerza de paz: un grupo inicial de elite conformado por siete generales militares que se "sacrificaron" por el bien de la humanidad dejando que Carlisle los transformara para poder luchar contra la nueva amenaza. Carlisle, muy a su pesar, aceptó. Transformó a uno primero, y lo entrenó como pudo. Luego, con la ayuda de ese, fueron seleccionando y creando a los otros. No lo vimos mucho durante esos años, y Esme estuvo muy deprimida. Pero se mantuvo en pie por nosotros, y Carlisle la llamaba por teléfono dos veces al día.

Los humanos y su fuerza de paz no tardaron en descubrir que los vampiros podían ser incendiados con bombas de largo alcance. Y los vampiros, aunque se escondían, terminaban acercándose a los humanos producto de la sed y poco a poco fueron siendo exterminados. Los videos de vampiros siendo alcanzados por las bombas fueron muy populares. Las fuerzas armadas estaban ansiosas de demostrar al público que sí eran capaces de proteger a las personas aún de las amenazas sobrenaturales.

Esas matanzas se extendieron por poco más de diez años. Doce años después del primer video, hasta los Vulturis habían sido exterminados (bueno… eso parecía según los videos al menos). Ninguno quiso optar por la sangre animal y uno a uno fueron cayendo.

Durante esos últimos años de guerra no tuvimos televisión, ni computadora, ni teléfonos, ni radio en casa. Nuestra madre no quería que viéramos esas cosas, ni que oyéramos noticias (aunque, con mis hermanos, a veces nos las arreglábamos para ver noticias a escondidas en los móviles de nuestros padres). Y, como ya no podíamos ir al colegio, Esme nos mantuvo en casa. No había opción, ya que afuera estaba el caos y ninguno quería que le llegara una bomba. Aunque nosotros no éramos prófugos, sino colaboradores, hubiera sido fácil que nos abrieran fuego por error si estábamos en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Cuando ya casi no había crimen, y sólo quedaban los vampiros que se habían logrado resignar a vivir de animales, todo volvió a la calma. El martes 22 de abril de 2223 se declaró oficialmente el fin de la guerra. Fue en esa época, a fines de mayo de ese año, que dejamos nuestra última casa en Norteamérica y nos llevaron en un avión militar a Europa. Carlisle había sido trasladado, y debía comenzar en su nuevo puesto el dos de junio.

Recuerdo el viaje, porque estaba muy nerviosa y asustada ante el cambio. Habíamos vivido en una especie de infierno por doce años, aislados y aburridos en un mundo en guerra. Y, aunque todos prometían que la ansiada paz había llegado, en un mundo sin violencia ni corrupción, me costaba creérmelo. Yo no era muy fan del gobierno, la verdad. Mataban vampiros, acaparaban a mi padre, nos obligaban a vivir encerrados, y hacían que nos metieran cosas por el culo y que nos pegaran por cualquier cosa.

–¿Cuánto falta? –Le pregunté bajito a Esme, cuando parecía que abajo el mar no se acababa.

Ella, como siempre, me abrazó y me besó la cabeza.

–Poco, hija –me dijo.

–¿Cuán poco? –Insistí. Odiaba las respuestas vagas.

Carlisle, que conversaba con un militar canoso, se acercó a nosotras.

–Llegaremos a Berna en menos de dos horas, hija –me contestó–. Ten paciencia por favor.

–Bueno –murmuré.

El militar que conversaba con Carlisle me frunció el ceño, intimidándome un poco. Aunque fuera sólo un humano, lo cierto era que ahora ellos eran los que mandaban. En el nuevo orden los niños teníamos que callar y obedecer. Y yo tenía la mala suerte de estar clavada con catorce años por toda la eternidad.

–¿Problemas con los retoños, Carlisle? –Se burló el humano condescendientemente cuando Carlisle se volvió a acercar a él.

–No, Charles –le dijo Carlisle con toda calma–. Sólo es mi hija menor que está un poco aburrida.

Me dio rabia, y Esme lo notó. Me levantó y me sentó sobre ella mirando hacia el otro lado.

–Relájate hija –recomendó–. Cierra los ojos un rato.

Le hice caso, y ella comenzó a cantarme al oído muy bajito. Entre eso, y la mano que me pasó por la espalda, terminé completamente grogui.

Cuando comenzamos a descender salí de mi estado de relajación. Miré por la ventanita, pero afuera ya estaba oscuro. Me llegó un cojín a la cara, y no alcancé a atraparlo.

–¡Emmett, compórtate! –Lo retó Esme, a volumen humano, aunque vi por su cara que más que enojada estaba preocupada.

Carlisle se acercó a él y le habló al oído.

–No me obligues a castigarte, hijo, por favor –le rogó Carlisle a volumen y velocidad que sólo los vampiros podíamos oír.

–¡Sólo le lancé un cojín para que se riera! –Se quejó Emmett, igual de bajito–. ¡No pueden ser tan graves, por favor!

–Cuando estemos en casa, Emmett… –Insistió Carlisle, y le tiró una oreja más bien fuerte–. Compórtate –agregó, a volumen humano.

Emmett puso cara de dolor, pero los militares que estaban alrededor quedaron satisfechos. Supuse que Carlisle lo había hecho más que nada para que los humanos no hablaran luego mal de su familia. Nuestro padre no era un tonto grave que se enojara por cosas como una pelea de cojines.

Abajo, en la pista de aterrizaje, nos esperaba harta gente. Esme me tomó en brazos y me apoyó la cara contra ella. Sentí el ruido de las cámaras fotográficas.

–¿No podrían haber evitado esto? –Se quejó Carlisle al militar que lo acompañaba, el tal Charles. Éste se rio de buena gana.

–¡Sois celebridades, Carlisle! –Le dijo con tono bonachón–. Hay que darle al público lo que pide.

Sentí que personas les preguntaban cosas a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Distinguí preguntas en francés, en inglés, y en otros idiomas que no entendí. Oí a Carlisle contestar un par, en inglés, que sí, que habíamos tenido un buen viaje y que sí, que estábamos encantados de venir a vivir a Suiza. Luego Esme se metió conmigo a la parte trasera de un auto grandote con vidrios polarizados, y pronto se nos unieron mis hermanos. Carlisle seguía respondiendo preguntas, afuera. Vi, a través del vidrio tintado, que lo apuntaban varias cámaras de televisión.

–¡Guau! Me siento como una superestrella –se rio Jasper.

–En nuestro país no nos acosaban tanto –se quejó Bella.

–Es la novedad –explicó Esme–. Ya se les va a pasar.

–¡Quiero llegar! –Dijo Alice, entusiasta–. El castillo es enorme.

–No tengo muchas ganas de limpiar un castillo –dijo Esme.

–Todos ayudaremos –aseguró Rosalie–. No te preocupes.

–Podríamos contratar humanos para que limpien –dijo Alice, muy bajito, en un volumen que sólo nosotros pudiéramos oír. Sentí el resoplido de Esme.

–Ningún humano va a venir a limpiarme la casa –aseguró con rotundidad.

–Ayudaremos, mamá –dijo Edward–. Rosalie tiene razón.

–Que lata… –Murmuré–. ¿Cuándo van a soltar a Carlisle los periodistas?

–Paciencia, hija –dijo Esme–. Es parte de su trabajo.

–Prefería cuando era médico… –Reclamé–. Pasaba la noche en casa, los humanos no se nos acercaban, y no andaba siempre pegándonos ni metiéndonos la mano en el c…

–¡Daniela! –Me retó Esme, tapándome la boca por un segundo. Pero mis hermanos hicieron ruiditos que me indicaron que ellos estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, y todos oímos como Carlisle decía a un periodista que seguirían luchando incansablemente por la justicia.

–¿Cuándo dejará de hablar huevadas? –Pregunté bajito. El nuevo orden no tenía nada de justo a mis ojos. Todos no éramos más que monigotes actuando como personas felices y perfectas.

Esme me tiró una oreja y me volvió a tapar la boca.

–Ni una palabra más hasta que te autorice a volver a abrir la boca –me dijo muy bajito, con una clara amenaza en la voz. Apreté los labios. Mis hermanos también se quedaron mudos.

Cuando por fin Carlisle se metió al auto con nosotros, lo miré feo. Sentí con alivio que el chofer por fin nos sacaba de ese aeropuerto.

–¿Todo bien? –Preguntó preocupado, al vernos a todos mudos. Nadie le respondió, por lo que se dirigió a su esposa con cara de pregunta.

–Todo bien –aseguró Esme, y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Me dio rabia, y me solté de ella. Miré alrededor, y Jasper abrió los brazos. Me fui donde él sin pensarlo dos veces.

–¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Carlisle, bajito.

Esme negó con la cabeza, y Carlisle entendió y no siguió preguntando. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. La carretera era muy suave, sin baches, y afuera se veían montañas y tierras de cultivo. Pasamos por tres ciudades, sin detenernos.

El viaje no fue tan largo. Tras atravesar la cuarta ciudad, luego de sólo un par de horas de viaje, llegamos a una reja que dos militares humanos abrieron para nosotros.

-.-


	3. Nuestro nuevo hogar

**Capítulo 3: Nuestro nuevo hogar**

Por la ventana, y a pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver que el borde del camino de entrada estaba rodeado de árboles y unos farolitos que proyectaban alrededor una luz que se me antojó tétrica.

–Guau… –Murmuró Rosalie, al ver la que sería nuestra casa. Miré en la dirección en la que todos miraban, y vi que efectivamente viviríamos en un castillo. No exageraban. Tenía varios pisos e incluso un par de torres. Parecía de cuento.

–¿No será mucho? –Comenté. A mí no me olía bien que nos pasaran un castillo para vivir. Me sonaba a soborno, y me pregunté si no le estaríamos vendiendo nuestra alma al diablo.

Esme me oyó, y se acercó a Jasper y a mí.

–Daniela –murmuró en mi oído, tirándome la oreja discretamente–. Lo que quieras decirnos por favor hazlo cuando ya estemos solos, en casa.

Asentí, y Esme volvió a su asiento. Jasper me puso uno de sus dedos atravesado en mi boca y me guiñó un ojo. Asentí nuevamente y bajé la vista. Eso de no poder hablar con libertad era una de las cosas que más me cabreaba del nuevo orden.

Nos bajamos, y del vehículo que nos seguía se bajaron Charles y otros dos militares.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tal? –Preguntó Charles indicando el castillo.

–Es muy bonito –dijo Carlisle–. Y coincide con la foto –agregó riendo–. Pero nos podríamos acomodar perfectamente en una casa más modesta. ¿Por qué no hacen un museo aquí, mejor?

–¡Tonterías! –Le respondió el otro, con benevolencia–. Los museos van en instalaciones más modernas. En este vejestorio mejor vivan ustedes, que no envejecen.

–Tiene lógica –se burló Emmett.

–Querida, es mejor que llevemos a los niños adentro –dijo Carlisle, un poquito tenso aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

–¿Quieren un tour? –Nos ofreció Charles.

–No, ya nos instalaremos nosotros, gracias –se rio Carlisle.

El militar le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

–Hasta mañana, Carlisle –le dijo alegre–. Nos vemos. Un coche te pasará a buscar a las siete de la mañana.

Los dos vehículos se fueron, y por fin nos quedamos solos.

–No te pasaron las llaves –le dije a Carlisle. Se rio.

–No necesitamos llave –aseguró–. Vamos.

Lo seguimos. El portón de entrada era grande, grueso y antiguo, pero tenía cámara de seguridad y una chapa moderna. Cuando Carlisle se acercó, éste se abrió.

–¿Ábrete Sésamo? –Preguntó Bella, nerviosa, mirando la cámara de seguridad.

–No, otro chip –murmuró Carlisle, ligeramente incómodo. Todos gruñimos–. Es mucho más pequeño que el dispositivo de rastreo –nos prometió, al vernos las caras.

Se entraba a un patio interno, que rodeaba el verdadero castillo. Estaba todo empedrado, pero se veían espacios con tierra y algunas plantas, arbustos, y árboles pequeños. Lo atravesamos hacia la otra puerta, que también se abrió cuando Carlisle se acercó a ella.

–¿Otro chip? –Preguntó Edward, preocupado.

–El mismo –aseguró Carlisle, para tranquilizarlo–. Tiene los permisos asignados para cada entrada al castillo. Mañana llegarán los de ustedes –agregó, con cara de pena.

Todos gruñimos nuevamente.

–¿No podríamos ponerle cerraduras tradicionales, amor? –Propuso Esme.

–No. Son las reglas. Debemos vivir aquí, y la casa es del gobierno –respondió sonriendo y advirtiéndonos con los ojos que guardáramos silencio. Entendimos. Seguro que estaba llena hasta el tope de dispositivos de vigilancia.

El vestíbulo era gigante, y de él salían tres pasillos y una sala grandota con una escalera ostentosa. Esme suspiró.

–Limpiaremos entre todos –prometió Carlisle, entendiendo el pesar de su esposa.

–Eso espero –murmuró. Parecía triste. Carlisle le sonrió, y ella hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió de vuelta.

–Me dijeron que las habitaciones del módulo central son las más luminosas y bonitas –dijo Carlisle, tratando de animarnos–. Propongo instalarnos ahí. ¿Vamos a verlas?

Todos lo seguimos, subiendo la escalera y yendo por un pasillo hacia más al centro del castillo. Llegamos a otra escalera, más pequeña, y la subimos hasta el tope. Llegamos a una sala grande y vacía, con varias ventanas, de la que salía otro pasillo más. Lo seguimos hacia ese pasillo, que tenía una ventana al fondo y siete puertas de cada lado.

Todas resultaron ser habitaciones de tamaños similares, muy grandes. No tenían baño, pero la primera puerta a mano izquierda era una habitación que había sido transformada en baño. No era feo, y era gigante.

Carlisle asignó habitaciones. La primera, frente al baño, sería su escritorio. Y, la de al lado de este, sería el dormitorio de Esme y de él. La habitación frente a la de ellos sería el taller de Esme. A mí me pasaron la habitación junto a la de ellos, y a Alice y a Jasper les pasaron la que seguía. Bella y Edward tuvieron la que estaba frente a la mía y Rosalie y Emmett la que estaba junto a la de ellos. Las seis de más al fondo quedaron sin ocupar.

–¿Por qué nos apretujamos tanto, habiendo tanto espacio? –Se quejó Rosalie.

–Quiero tenerlos cerca, hijos –confesó Carlisle.

–¿Para qué? –Insistió Rosalie, con algo de frialdad–. ¿Acaso ahora volverás a pasar más tiempo en casa?

Carlisle puso cara de tragarse un limón.

–No tengo elección, hija –le dijo–. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

–Todos entendemos papá –aseguró Edward, apesadumbrado.

–No quiero que vivir en esta monstruosidad nos desuna –insistió Carlisle–. Prefiero que pasemos todo el tiempo que podamos juntos, en un espacio que se parezca lo más posible a las casas a las que estamos acostumbrados.

–Si papá –aseguró Jasper.

–Sí, no te preocupes –agregó Emmett–. Haremos todo como tú digas.

–Pueden usar las otras habitaciones de ésta área para otras actividades, si quieren –ofreció Carlisle–. Y pueden divertirse explorando el resto del castillo. Pero no quiero que estén todo el día dispersos, sin verse las caras. ¿Entendido?

–Sí papá –contestamos todos.

–Y, sobre todo cuando yo no esté en casa, quiero que obedezcan a Esme en todo –insistió.

–Como siempre –aseguró Alice.

Todos asentimos.

–Sé que todos estos cambios los asustan –continuó Carlisle–. Pero debemos saber adaptarnos y permanecer unidos como familia. Estoy seguro de que podremos ser muy felices aquí.

–¿Te veremos más la cara al menos? –Preguntó Bella.

–Les prometo volver todas las noches que pueda –dijo Carlisle.

–Eso decías en casa –le recordé–. Y, al final, con suerte llegabas los fines de semana.

–Todo será más simple ahora –me contestó–. Ya no estamos en guerra, y sólo queda mantener el orden. Estoy seguro de que podré volver a casa a diario, salvo emergencias. Y, de todos modos, tienen a mamá con ustedes.

Esme le sonrió, y Carlisle la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

–Por ahora no hay muebles, pero a partir de mañana podremos comprarlos –aseguró Carlisle, entusiasta–. Dejaremos al menos esta parte de la casa muy bonita. ¿Qué les parece?

–¿No podemos traer nuestras cosas desde Estados Unidos? –Sugerí.

–Si quieren… –Dudó Carlisle–. Aunque preferiría que quedaran allá, en bodegas.

–¿No se supone que viviremos en este mausoleo gigante hasta que las velas no ardan? –Pregunté.

–No es un mausoleo, hija –respondió Carlisle con paciencia–. Y sí… Se supone que ya no tendremos que volver a mudarnos. Pero, como de todos modos el castillo no es nuestro, preferiría que por ahora no trajéramos nuestras cosas más queridas aquí.

Todos asentimos.

–Mañana iremos de compras –dijo Alice, con un entusiasmo algo forzado.

–Sin Carlisle… –Insistí–. Él estará muy ocupado. ¿Verdad papá?

–Ya se los expliqué, Daniela. Déjalo ya –respondió cansado.

–Como no hay nada que hacer propongo que recorramos juntos la "monstruosidad" –dijo Emmett, riendo de la palabra que Carlisle había usado un rato antes.

Todos aceptaron, entusiastas. Esme me tomó en brazos y la dejé. La verdad es que no me sentía para nada entusiasta, y encontraba toda esa arquitectura más bien tétrica, a pesar de que había luz eléctrica en todas partes.

En el módulo central en el que estarían nuestros cuartos había otros dos pisos bajo el nuestro. El de inmediatamente abajo tenía una distribución similar a la de arriba, aunque la sala grande desembocaba en otra sala grande y de ella salía un pasillo con sólo siete cuartos y un baño. Esme preguntó por qué no nos instalábamos mejor en ese, pero Carlisle opinó que el de arriba tendría mejor vista, más luz natural, y que para qué queríamos dos salas grandes. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

En el primer piso había tres salas muy grandes, que comunicaban la una en la otra. A pesar de todas las ventanas, supusimos que serían un poco oscuras, ya que daban a partes del patio interior y por tanto les entraría poca luz. Nadie le vio mucha utilidad, pero Emmett propuso que podríamos usarlas para jugar a algún deporte.

–No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Esme de inmediato–. Tendríamos que vivir reemplazando los cristales de las ventanas.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Esme, hijo –agregó Carlisle–. Si quieren jugar a algo que pueda causar daño a la propiedad mejor salgan al área fuera del castillo.

–¿Podremos salir? –Pregunté más animada.

–Sólo con permiso y acompañada por mí o por tu madre –respondió Carlisle.

–¡Pero ya no están cazando vampiros! –Se quejó Rosalie–. ¡Se suponía que ahora podríamos salir en paz!

–No tienen permiso para salir de la propiedad –insistió Carlisle–. Y sólo saldrán del área del castillo con el permiso mío o de Esme.

–¿Pero no necesariamente acompañados, no? –Preguntó Jasper.

–No –aceptó Carlisle a regañadientes–. Ustedes seis pueden salir solos al parque siempre que antes nos pidan permiso.

–¿Y por qué sólo ellos? –Reclamé.

–Porque tú eres muy pequeña –respondió Carlisle, con voz cansada.

–¡Eso es completamente injusto, papá! –Me quejé, indignada–. ¡Ellos son tan menores de edad como yo, ahora!

Carlisle suspiró, cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir luego de unos segundos.

–Tienes razón, Daniela –reconoció–. Nadie tiene permiso para salir del área del castillo a menos que vaya conmigo o con Esme.

–¡Te odio Daniela! –Murmuró Alice.

–Sí, eres una egoísta –murmuró Rosalie.

–¡Lo justo es justo! –Me defendí–. ¡Estoy harta de que siempre me caguen por ser la más chica!

La palmada me avisó, demasiado tarde, que se me había salido una palabrota. Sonó como un balazo con eco en el tétrico lugar.

–Perdón por decir esa palabra –murmuré.

–Recuerda pensar antes de hablar, Daniela –me respondió Carlisle.

El pasillo que nos sacó del módulo central por el primer piso era similar al del segundo piso, que habíamos usado al entrar. Tenía ventanas de un lado (que daban a un patio interno grandote, con una fuente seca y con telarañas) y salas vacías (y sin interés) por el otro lado. Nos condujo a la estructura que rodeaba el módulo central, a la que ingresamos por un costado de la escalera gigante por la que habíamos subido al llegar. Aquella construcción estaba, a su vez, rodeada por el patio con jardín que habíamos atravesado al ingresar. Este módulo "externo" era como un donut irregular de dos pisos, un menjunje bastante enredado de pasillos, salas, salitas, salones, desvanes, y escaleras varias. Luego del tour concluí que las salas más amplias y grandes tendían a estar más cerca del frontis de la casa (por donde habíamos entrado) y que la cocina y las salas más chicas estaban en el lado contrario (*).

–Vamos a necesitar toneladas de muebles si queremos llenar todo esto –comentó Alice.

–No usaremos todo el castillo –aseguró Carlisle–. Sería ridículo. Nos limitaremos a nuestra casa del tercer piso, y supongo que deberemos habilitar algún área cerca de la entrada para cuando vengan visitas.

–¿Si vienen los de Denali los recibiremos en la entrada? –Pregunté, extrañada.

–No, si ellos vienen los haremos pasar a la casa –explicó Carlisle–. Pero las visitas que no sean de la familia las recibiremos cerca de la entrada.

–Ah –murmuré. Tenía lógica. Esperaba que el desagradable de Charles y compañía no escogieran visitarnos. Oí a Edward resoplar divertido y me miró asintiendo. Tampoco a él le gustaban los compañeros de trabajo de papá.

Para cuando terminamos el tour ya eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Salimos entonces a recorrer el patio, que rodeaba la construcción y tenía "tentáculos" de patio hacia adentro para que las dependencias tuvieran ventanas y aireación. El patio estaba rodeado por el muro que se veía desde afuera. Éste tenía unos habitáculos inhóspitos, e incluso tenía un segundo piso sin techo que se podía recorrer a pie. Conectaba dos torres, una redonda y de techo puntiagudo que tenía adentro sólo una escalera caracol y un pequeño entretecho, y otra cuadrada que tenía unos cuartos vacíos y oscuros apilados, una escalera en zigzag, y arriba una terraza con almenas como el muro que rodeaba el castillo. Le dimos toda la vuelta a este muro y pudimos ver que estábamos rodeados de bosque, aunque también había bastantes espacios que sólo tenían prado. Era muy bonito, como una maqueta. Se podía bajar a un lago, y a lo lejos se distinguía un río que desembocaba en él.

No era feo, pero tenía la sensación de que nos habían capturado en una jaulita de oro.

-.-

(*) AN: Lo tengo dibujado, pero esto no acepta ilustraciones. Veré si lo subo a alguna parte.


	4. Primer día

AN: ¡Gracias MC! Sí, Daniela quedó olvidada por un tiempo. A veces la vida real hace que uno deje las fanfiction. No pensaba escribir más sobre ella, luego de tanto final alternativo, pero ya vez… Como había transformado el final triste (3) en final feliz (4), me puse a pensar que el final feliz (2) podría tener una secuela triste (ésta). Y sí... En esta secuela el 99,9% de los Vulturis murieron. ¡Espero que actualizar hoy sea lo suficientemente pronto! :)

**Capítulo 4: Primer día**

Cuando vimos aproximarse dos vehículos con vidrios tintados por la carretera (uno militar, y el otro grandote como el que nos había traído) se nos alargó la cara. Carlisle miró la hora y suspiró.

–Ya van a ser las siete, he de irme.

Bajamos con él, y del vehículo más grande salió Charles. Le pasó las llaves del auto a Carlisle, quien se las pasó a Esme.

–Pórtense bien con su madre, hijos –nos recordó–. Nos vemos a la noche amor –agregó besando a su esposa.

Charles y Carlisle se fueron en el coche militar. Esme miró las llaves que Carlisle le había pasado, con expresión deprimida.

–¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? –Preguntó Rosalie.

–Evidentemente –dijo Alice.

Esme se quedó pensando. Nos miró, y por fin sonrió.

–Supongo que tienen razón –dijo.

Nos metimos al auto nuevo, y eso nos animó a todos. Me dio la sensación de que el mausoleo gigante y vacío no le había gustado a nadie.

La ciudad más cercana quedaba a sólo cinco minutos en auto, y la anterior que habíamos pasado al llegar a poco más de quince. Pero Esme andaba tan aventurera como nosotros y, luego de detenerse a comprar un mapa de papel, a la antigua, decidió que le daríamos la vuelta en coche al lago.

Este era largo y angosto, y el castillo donde viviríamos quedaba en la orilla noroeste. De acuerdo al mapa, más al oeste estaba la frontera con Francia. O lo que solía ser una frontera… Desde el establecimiento del gobierno central los gobiernos locales eran más bien de papel, y las fronteras eran meramente unas líneas histórico–costumbristas.

Era todo muy bonito, muy limpio. Atravesamos cuatro ciudades pequeñas más, dos en la orilla sudeste, una en el extremo sur, y otra en el lado sudoeste.

Esme decidió hacer algunas compras en la más cercana al castillo. Su falta de entusiasmo nos quedó clarísima a todos cuando escogió muebles genéricos para la sala de estar. Luego nos dejó a nosotros escoger los muebles para nuestros cuartos.

Las personas se nos acercaban con interés, aunque algunas parecían temernos en cuanto se daban cuenta de que éramos vampiros. Pero la mayoría fue amigable, nos habló en inglés o francés, e incluso varios se sacaron fotos con nosotros.

Esme pagó, y nos prometieron que despacharían todo al castillo en el transcurso del día siguiente.

Luego recorrimos tiendas de moda, y eso animó bastante a Rosalie y a Alice. Compraron ropa y zapatos para todos, y se llenó de paquetes una corrida y media de asientos.

Pasamos por una tienda de departamentos y Bella y Edward desaparecieron con Esme en la zona de los libros. Esme me dejó ir con Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper a la zona de los hobbies, por suerte.

Al final escogimos varios juegos de mesa y me compraron lápices, pinturas, pinceles y tres blocks de distintos tamaños. Faltaban cosas por comprar (un piano, juegos electrónicos, computadoras, equipos de música, televisión, un bote…), pero Esme dijo que ya había sido demasiada compra por un día. Venía con muchos libros y lo que parecía ser un paquete de cuadernos y productos de escritorio. Eso me hizo gruñir un poco internamente, aunque a los demás no parecía perturbarles.

Nos apretujamos en el auto con nuestros paquetes y volvimos un poco más animados a la casa.

Me deprimió bastante que siguiera habiendo militares custodiando la entrada a la propiedad.

–Parece cárcel –reclamé, luego de que cerraran la reja detrás de nosotros.

–La seguridad era parte del contrato –dijo Esme, con una alegría que me pareció más falsa que judas. Edward me dirigió una mirada de advertencia y decidí quedarme callada.

Cuando llegamos a la primera entrada, la del muro, nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos entrar. ¡Ninguno de nosotros tenía el famoso chip!

–¿Trepo el muro y abro por dentro? –Propuso Jasper.

Esme miró alrededor.

–No sé, hijo –respondió insegura–. Creo que es mejor que no hagamos esas cosas a menos que sea por una emergencia.

–Todos saben que somos vampiros –dijo Rosalie en tono práctico.

–Esme tiene razón –dijo Alice, pensativa–. Los de la entrada vendrán a preguntar si necesitamos ayuda cuando vean a Jasper trepando.

Todos nos miramos.

–Dejaremos el auto aquí –dijo Esme–, e iremos a pasear al lago. ¿Qué les parece?

Todos aceptamos, entusiastas.

El parque era muy bonito, y los árboles olían bien. No eran los mismos olores que los bosques a los que estábamos acostumbrados, olía más a humanos y no había ni rastro de olor a oso o a puma. Ni siquiera había olor a cornudos. Eran bosques demasiado humanizados. Pero el lago era muy bonito y la orilla tenía un prado suave con florcitas. Parecía postal. Demasiado perfecto.

Luego de recorrer la orilla hacia ambos lados de la propiedad nos sentamos en el pasto. Bella le pidió las llaves del coche a Esme y se fue corriendo. Volvió en pocos minutos con varios libros, mis lápices y mi block más chico.

–Gracias Bella –le dije. Me sonrió y me rascó la cabeza levemente.

Bella dejó los libros junto a Esme, y se fue con uno a sentar con su marido. Apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas y se puso a leer mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con la vista perdida en el lago.

Emmett se estiró y de entre los libros escogió uno de chistes. Alice y Jasper preguntaron si podían ir a "explorar" el bosque. Todos salvo Esme resoplamos divertidos.

–Recuerden que hay un sofisticado sistema de seguridad –les advirtió–. Eso incluye cámaras. No quiero que los militares se diviertan viendo a mis hijos intimando en el bosque.

–Buscaremos puntos ciegos –le respondió Jasper, riendo–. No te preocupes Esme.

–Hagan un mapa –les dije, arrancando una hoja y pasándoselas junto con un lápiz.

–No es necesario que destruyas tus cosas, hermanita –se burló Alice–. Tenemos memoria fotográfica.

–Ah, sí… –Murmuré–. Mis hermanos superdotados.

–De todos modos queremos un mapa más tarde –se burló Rosalie.

–Tienen todo un castillo –les dijo Esme, riendo–. No los quiero arrancándose al bosque. Recuerden que su padre les prohibió salir de la casa solos.

–Ah sí… Por culpa de nuestra querida hermanita –dijo Emmett, dándome un manotazo en la cabeza.

–No golpees a tu hermana, hijo –lo retó Esme.

–¡Es lo justo! –Me defendí–. ¡Ustedes son tan menores de edad como yo ahora! Si ustedes tienen permiso yo también quiero permiso.

–Tú no tienes pareja… –Me recordó Alice.

–La única vez que alguien comenzó a gustarme me cambiaron de escuela –le recordé amargada–. ¡Y fue porque según tú sería "catastrófico" que yo me enamorara!

Todos se quedaron callados. Eso había sido casi un siglo antes, cuando un niño nuevo había llegado a mi clase y resultó que era chileno. La profesora, sabiendo que yo hablaba español, lo había sentado a mi lado. Pero Esme había llegado quince minutos después a mi sala, me había sacado de la escuela, y me había inscrito en el instituto donde iban mis hermanos. Y nunca pude volver a ver a Esteban.

Esme me sacó de mi recuerdo tomándome en brazos y sentándome sobre ella. No me dijo nada, pero Edward me miró y me dijo "lo siento" sin pronunciar. "Lo sé, gracias" le respondí en mi mente. Sabía que, en el fondo, todos lo sentían. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera una mierda eso de ser chica por siempre y que no me dejaran enamorarme de nadie. Y, ahora que estaba prohibido hacer vampiros nuevos, tenía una probabilidad nula de tener pareja algún día.

–¿Quieres dibujar esas flores para mí? –Me sugirió Esme, luego de unos segundos, indicando unas matitas que había cerca.

–Bueno –murmuré, y me puse a pintar.

–.–

Carlisle nos sorprendió llegando a una hora razonable. ¡No eran ni las nueve de la noche!

–¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? –Fue lo primero que preguntó, luego de decir "hola hijos" y de besar a Esme.

–Explorando el bosque –se burló Rosalie. Mis hermanos y yo nos reímos.

–Iré a buscarlos –dijo, oliendo sus rastros–. Lleva los niños a casa amor.

–No tenemos como entrar a la casa –le recordó Esme.

–Ah, sí –dijo–. Traje los dispositivos. Bueno, vamos.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y comenzamos a seguir el rastro. Pero no alcanzamos a avanzar mucho, ya que los dos venían corriendo hacia nosotros.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Jasper–. Se nos pasó la hora.

–Está bien –dijo Carlisle–. Pero recuerden que hay cámaras por todas partes ¿ok?

–Sí papá –respondimos todos.

–Con Jasper ya tenemos casi todo el bosque del parque mapeado –agregó Alice, contenta–. Encontramos 81 puntos ciegos.

–Alcanzan para todos –dijo Emmett, contento.

–Preferiría que no salieran solos –insistió Carlisle–. Solo con Esme o conmigo.

–No vamos a salir a "explorar" con nuestros padres –se burló Rosalie. Los otros cinco asintieron. Carlisle me miró de reojo.

–A mí también me gustaría que me dieras permiso para explorar papá, aunque en el sentido más tradicional del término.

Carlisle gruñó.

–Podemos salir como hoy –aseguró Esme–. Yo me quedaría en los alrededores, y ellos pueden ir por ahí a "explorar" –dijo riendo.

–Está bien, todos tienen permiso para "explorar" la propiedad cuando Esme o yo estemos en el parque también, y siempre que no hagan nada inadecuado frente a una cámara. Si alguno mete la pata todos quedarán confinados al castillo, no importa quien haya sido. ¿Entendido?

–Sí papá –dijimos todos.

–Ok, vamos.

Carlisle, al acercarse a abrir el portón con el dispositivo que traía adentro, nos recordó lo que nos esperaba.

–No compramos vaselina –murmuró Emmett, bajito y riendo, cuando Carlisle se estaba subiendo al auto con nuestras compras para entrarlo. Esme le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

–Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de chistes, Emmett –le dijo molesta.

–Y a mí no me gusta que Carlisle me meta la mano en el c… –Dijo Emmett con sarcasmo.

–¡Basta Emmett! –Insistió Esme, enojada, interrumpiéndolo.

–Que levante la mano el que le guste –se burló Rosalie, con tono amargo, muy bajito. Todos gruñimos.

Entre todos descargamos las compras y las cargamos hasta el tercer piso del módulo central, nuestro nuevo "hogar". Aun sabiendo el camino, nos tardamos varios minutos en llegar. Supuse que, corriendo a velocidad de vampiro, hubiera sido cosa de unos treinta segundos.

–Ok –dijo Carlisle cuando llegamos–. No hay muebles, pero dejen sus cosas en sus cuartos y vuelvan. Tengo que ponerles los dispositivos.

Fui a dejar mis cosas de dibujo y la ropa que me habían comprado a mi cuarto. No me animé a volver a la sala. Esperé que los otros volvieran antes, pero al parecer todos habían pensado lo mismo y nadie quería ser el primero.

Oí a Carlisle y Esme resoplar, y luego los escuché meterse a su cuarto, y volvieron a salir antes de que pasara un minuto. No oí quejarse a Esme, como siempre, pero pude oír el ruido de la bolsa que traía Carlisle, de la caja al abrirse, y del empaque al romperse. Cuando volvieron a salir de su habitación y los oí acercarse a las nuestras por el pasillo me puse tensa. Miré las ventanas, pero ya estaban en mi puerta y llamaron.

–Hija, ¿podemos pasar? –Preguntó Esme.

–No, me estoy cambiando de ropa –inventé, rogando que siguieran hacia la siguiente puerta.

Pero se limitaron a esperar, y Esme me pidió que me pusiera falda, por lo que no me quedó más alternativa que cambiarme de ropa para que no se notara la mentira. Me oyeron terminar, y entraron sin volver a tocar la puerta ni preguntar. Esme caminaba normal, como siempre, y me pregunté cómo lo hacía. A mí, cuando me ponían cosas, me dolía incluso pararme.

Me miraron algo tristes, y se acercaron. Oí la puerta del cuarto de al lado y los pasos de Jasper acercarse.

–¿Ayudo? –Ofreció, asomándose a la puerta.

–Sí, gracias Jasper –le dijo Carlisle.

–Te prometo no mirar –me dijo amablemente, y sentí su calma invadirme.

Asentí agradecida. Aunque Jasper no impedía que me doliera, igual hacía que el trámite resultara bastante menos estresante.

–Es más pequeño que el otro –me aseguró Carlisle, mostrándome el empaque, aunque igual a mí me pareció demasiado grande.

Como no había cama ni sillón me tuve que tender en el suelo. Jasper me inmovilizó los brazos junto a la cabeza, y Esme me inmovilizó las piernas. Sentí una gran calma, que luchó con el pánico que siempre me invadía para esos procedimientos.

Carlisle intentó ser rápido y poco invasivo, como siempre, pero no pude evitar retorcerme, llorar e intentar alejarme cuando lo metió y lo acomodó para que no se pudiera salir.

–Ya pasó, hija –me dijo Carlisle, triste, haciéndome cariño en la espalda apenas terminó–. En menos de una hora se va a haber vuelto a unir y ya no te va a doler.

No le contesté. Ya sabía que los vampiros nos reparábamos rápido. ¡Pero eso no impedía que nos doliera una brutalidad cuando nos rompíamos!

Me acompañaron por varios minutos hasta que se me pasó un poco la angustia.

–Sigan ustedes –les dijo Jasper a Esme y Carlisle, luego de un rato–. Yo me quedaré con ella.

–No, ve a ayudar a los otros –le dije, sintiéndome culpable por acaparar al único que nos podía hacer más soportable esa tortura–. Estaré bien. Gracias.

Jasper me frotó la espalda y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Esme y Carlisle lo imitaron, y los oí llamar al cuarto de Bella y Edward. Pobres… Ambos lloraron, como yo, y eso me hizo sentir un poco menos cobarde. Emmett y Rosalie soltaron garabatos, pero no los retaron. Alice también lloró, pero Jasper aguantó sin emitir sonidos, estoicamente, como Esme.

Éramos, como diríamos en Chile en mi época, unos vampiros muy "recu…".

Esme y Carlisle volvieron a mi cuarto, y tras llamar a la puerta entraron sin esperar que los invitara a pasar. Me levanté del suelo, ya que ya no me dolía tanto.

–¿Te sientes mejor, tesoro? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

Asentí.

–Siento haber llorado tanto –murmuré avergonzada.

–No necesitas disculparte, hija –dijo Carlisle, abrazándome–. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta con nosotros y probar si se abren las puertas para ti?

–Bueno –respondí.

Esme me acercó los brazos como para cargarme, pero negué con la cabeza.

–Puedo caminar, ya no me duele tanto –aseguré.

Ambos me sonrieron, y Carlisle me sorprendió tomándome él en brazos muy rápido.

–Pues yo pasé el día entero con ganas de cargarte –me dijo riendo–, así que ahora eres mi prisionera. Vamos.

–¿Los otros no vienen? –Pregunté, al ver que llegábamos a la escalera y que nadie nos seguía.

–No, dejémoslos que se salven solos –se burló Carlisle.

Me quedé callada. Sospeché que mis padres querían darles un rato a solas, pero no comenté nada. Aproveché que estaba sobre Carlisle y me apoyé en su hombro. Ya casi nunca tenía tiempo para estar con él. Percibiendo mi acercamiento, me pasó una mano por la espalda sin comentar nada.

Salimos del módulo central al módulo externo por el corredor del segundo piso en vez del primero. Por las ventanas del costado, entre los techos del castillo, se alcanzaba a distinguir una pequeña parte del lago.

–¿Podremos ir a nadar al lago? –Les pregunté.

–¿Quieres ir a nadar ahora? –Me preguntó Esme.

–Hoy, u otro día –respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

–Ya veremos –dijo Carlisle–. Primero probaremos si tu dispositivo funciona en los accesos.

Probamos la puerta de entrada principal, y se abrió para mí sin problema tanto para salir al patio como para volver a entrar. También probamos las salidas de la cocina y las de dos pasillos diferentes, y todo estuvo en orden. Pero, cuando nos acercamos al portón para salir del patio al parque, éste no se abrió. Esme se acercó, y para ella sí se abrió.

–¿Por qué no se abre para mí? –Pregunté preocupada.

–Porque no tienes permiso para salir sola al parque –confesó Carlisle, volviendo a cargarme y haciéndome cariño en el pelo como para suavizarlo.

–¡Pero dijiste que yo también tenía permiso, igual que los otros! –Reclamé, picada.

–Sólo con mamá o conmigo –insistió Carlisle.

–¿Y los otros? –Pregunté.

Carlisle se tardó unos segundos en contestar. Me apretó contra él unos segundos y suspiró.

–Tus hermanos son matrimonios, hija –me explicó–. Aunque legalmente sean menores de edad, necesitan un poco más de libertad para que no se vuelvan locos. Por favor entiende.

–¡Eres un mentiroso, Carlisle! –Le dije enojada–. ¡Habías dicho que yo tenía razón, y que todos éramos igual de menores de edad!

–Lo sé, hija. Los permisos de los dispositivos para cada uno los solicité de esta forma hace más de una semana, mucho antes de esa conversación. Pero quiero que por favor entiendas, sin enojarte, que las necesidades de ellos sean un poco diferentes de las tuyas.

–¡Pero yo también quiero poder salir al bosque, y al lago, como antes de que quedara la cagada! –Me quejé–. ¡Yo también tengo necesidades!

Carlisle suspiró, y me dio una palmada en una pierna. Entendí que había sido por la palabrota, pero igual me retorcí para que me pusiera en el suelo. No me soltó, y me apretó más contra él.

–Hija, recuerda no decir palabrotas –me dijo con suavidad, acariciándome la cabeza.

–¡Estoy harta! ¡Suéltame! –Le dije, enojada, retorciéndome.

–No te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes. Y habla más bajito por favor –me respondió.

Me retorcí por varios segundos, y al final me di por vencida.

–Te odio Carlisle… –Murmuré.

–No, sólo estás enojada –me aseguró–. Vamos a dar una vuelta –propuso.

Esme, que seguía muda, nos siguió al parque. La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

–El portón sí está programado para abrirse para que puedas entrar, hija –explicó, poniéndome en el suelo–. Mira, acércate sola.

Le hice caso, y efectivamente la chapa hizo clic. Empujé el portón, y lo volví a cerrar por fuera.

–Sigo encontrándolo muy injusto –murmuré.

–Intenta ponerte en el lugar de ellos –insistió Carlisle, acercándose y pasándome la mano por los hombros.

–¿Y quién se pone en el mío? –Me quejé, soltándome.

Carlisle no me respondió, pero me volvió a tomar en brazos y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia el lago.

–¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté, notando que estaban tensos.

Carlisle me besó la frente.

–Vamos a nadar un rato, hija –me dijo.

Miré a Esme, intrigada, pero ella me cerró un ojo y apretó los labios. Supuse que quería que mantuviera cerrada la boca, y apreté los labios mirándola fijo. Me sonrió más y me cerró los ojos como asintiendo.

Ambos dejaron algunas cosas en la orilla y se metieron al agua con ropa y todo, cargándome a mí. No me preocupaba, ya que no nos daba frío aunque fuera de noche. Carlisle me soltó dentro del agua, y nadé con ellos. El paisaje a la luz de la luna, que se reflejaba en las ondas del agua con las montañas de fondo, era muy bonito.

En un momento dado dejaron de nadar, y me detuve también.

–¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté–. Están medio raros.

–Hija –dijo Carlisle, muy serio–. La casa y el parque tienen cámaras, y posiblemente micrófonos. Nos están observando constantemente y evaluando nuestra familia. Es imprescindible que te comportes todo el tiempo. Te tengo que pedir que por favor no te portes mal, y no seas irrespetuosa, porque Esme y yo estamos obligados a actuar con tolerancia cero. ¿Entiendes?

–Sí –les aseguré–. ¿No podemos mudarnos?

–No, no podemos –respondió Carlisle–. Te ruego que, durante el tiempo que nos obliguen a vivir aquí, nos hagas caso en todo y nos hables siempre como si nos respetaras. ¿Ok?

–¡Yo los respeto! –Les aseguré, ofendida.

–Lo sabemos, hija –me dijo Esme–. Papá se refiere a no desafiarnos, ni dirigirte a nadie de forma irrespetuosa.

–¡Eso es ridículo! –Aseguré–. No somos un montón de muñecos que siempre están de acuerdo en todo.

–Daniela –insistió Carlisle, con voz cansada–. Independiente de que no te guste cómo están las cosas, en este momento es importante que hagas lo que te decimos. Por favor. Si llamamos la atención eso podría ser peligroso para todos nosotros.

Entendía perfectamente, aunque me daba una rabia atroz.

–Sí Carlisle. Obediente y respetuosa veinticuatro siete. Entiendo. O nos podrían considerar enemigos del orden. ¿Es eso, no?

Carlisle y Esme suspiraron.

–Sí hija. Evita toda crítica de ser posible.

–¿Y sólo aquí en el agua podemos hablar con libertad? –Pregunté.

–No estoy seguro todavía de cuáles lugares son seguros y cuáles no –dijo Carlisle–. Pero necesitaba explicarte esto, por lo que decidí correr el riesgo. Es muy importante Daniela.

–Bueno papá –respondí seria. Me sonrió, me pasó una mano por el pelo, y me acercó a él para abrazarme.

–El mundo está como está, y debemos adaptarnos y mantenernos unidos. ¿Ok hija? Aunque haya cosas que no nos gusten, o con las que no estemos de acuerdo, debemos proceder de forma responsable para no ponernos en peligro.

–Sí, lo recordaré –le prometí.

Carlisle me apretó, y Esme se nos acercó y nos abrazó también.

–Daniela –me dijo ella–. Sobre lo del parque y tus hermanos, necesitamos que entiendas. Ellos son casi adultos, son parejas, y necesitan un poco más de libertad para no volverse locos. Si no los dejamos salir del castillo estarán muy tristes y alterados. Y no queremos eso. ¿Entiendes?

–Yo también me pondré triste y alterada –le advertí.

–No, hija. El castillo es grande, y puedes entretenerte perfectamente adentro o en el patio. Y no queremos que puedas entrar en contacto directo con los humanos, sola, ya que te cuesta más que a tus hermanos controlar lo que dices y lo que haces.

–¿Y si prometo mantener la boca cerrada? –Propuse.

–Aunque tus intenciones sean buenas, hija, la verdad es que tiendes a olvidar comportarte y te descontrolas con facilidad –explicó Carlisle–. Es mejor que no salgas donde los militares puedan hablar contigo sin que al menos uno de nosotros dos esté presente.

–Mis hermanos también hablan leseras –me quejé–. ¿Por qué ellos pueden salir?

–Tus hermanos tienen más facilidad para controlarse cuando la situación lo amerita –insistió Esme–. Y, de todos modos, necesitan libertad para poder actuar en forma más independiente.

–Me sentiría mejor si ellos tampoco pudieran salir. Sería más justo –insistí.

–Eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte ¿no crees? –Me dijo Carlisle, con suavidad.

Me quedé callada.

–¿No quieres que Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett sean lo más felices que puedan ser? –Me preguntó Esme.

–Sí –respondí a regañadientes–. Pero yo también quiero ser igual de feliz.

–¿Pero entiendes el riesgo, no? –Insistió Carlisle–. ¿Comprendes por qué no te podemos dejar andar sola por el área a la que los humanos tienen acceso?

–Sí Carlisle. Entiendo. Lo siento.

–No te preocupes tanto, tesoro –dijo Esme–. El castillo es muy grande, y el patio también. Te prometo que encontraremos la forma de pasarlo bien. Saldremos juntas al parque muy seguido, y vendremos a nadar, y recorreremos el bosque.

–Es un chiste de bosque en todo caso –me burlé–. No hay nada natural. Parece como si los humanos hubieran plantado los árboles ellos mismos según un diseño.

–Es lo que hay –se burló Carlisle–. Este país es pequeño, y a este continente casi no le quedan lugares naturales.

–Pero igual seremos felices aquí –insistió Esme.

–Tú no eres feliz Esme –le dije–. Sólo estás actuando.

Se quedaron callados por varios segundos.

–Es imprescindible que actuemos felices –insistió Carlisle, finalmente–. Todos nosotros debemos hacerlo, hija, incluyéndote. Nuestro mundo es un lugar complejo en este momento, y si queremos salir vivos de ésta debemos saber seguirles la corriente a los que tienen el poder.

–Como antes… –Murmuré–. Cuando mandaba Aro y le teníamos que hacer la pata aunque fuera un idiota.

Carlisle me tiró la oreja, aunque no muy fuerte.

–Evita las palabras ofensivas, por favor Daniela –me rogó–. Este último tiempo has estado hablando mucho peor. Debes controlarte para no recuperar el mal hábito.

–Los siento, me concentraré más –prometí. Me soltó la oreja de inmediato.

–Por favor hazlo –murmuró.

–¿Nademos otro rato? –Propuso Esme.

–Sí –dijo Carlisle, con más entusiasmo–. Dejemos que los otros se las arreglen sin nosotros por un rato.

–Deben estar felices, haciéndolo como conejos –comenté–. No sé cómo pueden, después de que les metieras la cosa esa.

Carlisle me acercó la mano y me rascó la cabeza.

–Pero ya no te duele, ¿no? –Preguntó.

–No –reconocí–, pero lo encuentro muy troglodita –me quejé–. Preferiría usar el dispositivo en el bolsillo, o por último colgado del cuello como un collar.

–La idea es que sea intransferible, como el de rastreo –explicó Carlisle, algo cansado–. Ya se los he explicado.

–Sí, lo has hecho. Pero sigo considerándolo monstruoso. Y no entiendo cómo no pueden hacer baterías más pequeñas, o que se carguen solas con el movimiento, como las de los humanos.

–Si fueran más pequeñas las tendríamos que cambiar más seguido –razonó Carlisle–. Y las baterías que se cargan con el movimiento tienden a dañarse con los movimientos bruscos. Mis vampiritos las romperían seguido y se quejarían cuando se las tuviera que reemplazar todo el tiempo.

–De todos modos es una m… –Me detuve a tiempo, antes de decir "mierda"–. Eso. Es una tontería. Yo creo que el gobierno lo hace a propósito para humillarnos.

–No, no lo hacen para eso –aseguró Carlisle–. Sólo quieren que todos nos acostumbremos a portarnos bien. Y la gente se está habituando, ahora que saben que los descubrirán con certeza si obran mal.

–Pero meternos los dispositivos por ahí es humillante y doloroso –insistí, enojada–. A los humanos no les hacen eso.

–Sería _muchísimo_ más doloroso si nos hicieran un agujero como a ellos –razonó Carlisle–. Y, aunque ser vampiro tenga sus desventajas, también tiene ventajas, como no enfermarnos, o no tener que ver morir seres queridos constantemente. Además, ahora podemos alegrarnos de no tener que ocultar lo que somos ni escondernos cuando hay sol. Una pequeña molestia de vez en cuando es un precio bajo a pagar ¿no crees?

–Pero los periodistas nos acosan… Y la gente nos ataja en la calle para sacarse fotos con nosotros y preguntar leseras –argumenté.

–La mayoría de las personas nos estima –dijo Carlisle, conciliadoramente–. Eso es bueno.

–Eres un optimista sin remedio, Carlisle –le dije, riendo.

–Y tú eres una burrita porfiada y pesimista –se burló Carlisle, agarrándome y apretándome–. Pero no te cambiaría por nada del mundo.

–Igual quieres que actúe como un autómata obediente y sonriente para los humanos –me burlé.

–Es sólo por seguridad –insistió, besándome la frente y mirándome a los ojos–. Sólo adaptación. Yo los amo, hija, y sólo les exijo lo que es necesario para que todos sobrevivamos.

–Igual encuentro que te has adaptado demasiado bien a eso de pegarnos por cualquier cosa –murmuré, soltándome.

–Estamos obligados –reconoció, resoplando fastidiado –. Y ustedes se tienen que acostumbrar a actuar como los demás niños –añadió–. Ahora está de moda que todos los menores sean obedientes y respetuosos, y ustedes no deben llamar la atención siendo demasiado diferentes. Ahora que los humanos están pendientes de nosotros, y que nos están evaluando todo el tiempo, es imprescindible tener un comportamiento perfecto.

–Cuando los humanos se comportaban como salvajes no nos dejabas actuar como ellos –le recordé.

–No, es verdad –admitió riendo.

–¿Ves? ¡Reconoce que en el fondo te gusta ser un padre dictador! –Me burlé.

–No, me gustaba como eran las cosas mucho antes, cuando había más equilibrio –reconoció, con evidente pesar, en un volumen tan bajo que hasta siendo vampiro me costó oír.

–Tal vez algún día vuelva el equilibrio –intervino Esme, optimista, en una voz muy bajita también.

–Es cosa de tiempo, supongo –aseguró Carlisle, con una sonrisa en la cara y continuando con el volumen casi imperceptible–. Y debemos adaptarnos, vivir alegrándonos de lo bueno que tenga el periodo que atravesemos.

Esme asintió, en completo acuerdo con su esposo.

–Su optimismo me da asco –me burlé, en buena onda–. Pero igual los quiero –agregué, tirándoles agua.

-.-

AN: aunque seguiré esta historia hasta el final, independiente de que comenten o no, me pone feliz cuando veo que alguien me dejó un review. Es emocionante, como cuando (antaño...) el cartero traía cartas de los amigos por correspondencia. La sensación aquella era maravillosa. Los e-mails (o los pm, o los reviews) producen un tipo de felicidad parecida, aunque menos intensa. Pero, nuevamente, no es presión: la seguiré sí o sí.


	5. Adaptándose

AN: Muchas gracias MC :). Sí, los humanos no quedan muy bien en esta historia. ¡Pero Jasper sí! Él es lindo y quiere mucho a su hermanita. Bienvenida mary mustang Cullen, gracias por dejarme un comentario, y me alegro de que la historia te haya gustado. No creo que la humanidad llegue a eso, esto es sólo ficción. Relax…

¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!

Sobre la historia ya puedo contarles que tendrá exactamente 28 capítulos. Y, sobre este capítulo en particular, aviso que no hablo alemán, y que lo poco que menciono lo saqué de un diccionario.

**Capítulo 5: Adaptándose**

Cuando volvimos al castillo, el portón y la entrada principal se abrieron perfectamente para mí. Entramos.

–¿Dejamos los zapatos y calcetines mojados en la entrada? –Pregunté a Esme.

–Sí, como siempre –aseguró, sacándose los de ella y dando el ejemplo.

Estrujamos un poco nuestras ropas, y entramos los tres a pie pelado. Cuando llegamos al módulo central no se oía que estuvieran haciendo el amor. La voz de Bella y Edward se escuchaba por turnos, recitando poesía. Arrugué la cara, ya que odiaba la poesía.

Cuando llegamos arriba los seis estaban en la sala grande. Bella y Edward leían en voz alta del mismo libro, y los otros cuatro estaban jugando Scrabble. Todos nos sonrieron cuando llegamos. Alice se paró, y corrió hacia mí levantándome contenta. Me mantuvo lejos de su ropa, eso sí, supongo que porque no quería que se la mojara.

–¡Sabía que entenderías, hermanita! –Me dijo.

–Ah –gruñí, desganada–. Es por lo de los permisos para salir…

–Estábamos seguros que no eras la enana egoísta que te empeñabas en representar –dijo Emmett, sonriéndome.

–Me siento manipulada –murmuré.

–¡Tonterías! –Dijo Jasper–. No te manipulamos. Sólo estamos contentos de que entraras en razón. ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?

–No, gracias. Odio ese juego –respondí.

–Ve a ponerte ropa seca –me dijo Esme.

Obedecí, y sentí a Carlisle y ella cambiarse en el cuarto junto al mío. Me saqué la maldita falda. Por desgracia, Rosalie y Alice me habían comprado varias, y sólo un par de pantalones. Entre ese y el que traía en el viaje sólo tenía dos. Odiaba que hubiera vuelto la moda de las mujeres usando ropa "femenina". Ahora todos tendían a disfrazar a las niñas de taradas.

Agarré mis lápices y me senté en el suelo a pintar. Sentí a mis padres salir de su cuarto, atravesar la sala, y alejarse solos escalera abajo. Supuse que irían a buscar un buen rincón para regalonear en paz. Sentí un poco de pena por ellos. Seguramente pasarían a buscar a Carlisle dentro de poco, y debían extrañarse el uno al otro.

Eso era bueno de vivir en un lugar tan grande: no tendría que escucharlos todo el tiempo haciéndolo. Sonreí.

Dibujé a mi familia, con un castillo de fondo. El típico dibujo de niñita tarada. Para reforzar la ironía decidí ponerle elementos todavía más cursis: le agregué un perro persiguiéndose la cola, un gato lavándose la pata, y pinté un bebé en los brazos de Esme. Sonreí. Completamente patético. Se me ocurrió una idea, y tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír. Le agregué las montañas de fondo, y un arcoíris de cerro a cerro. Luego, para completar el chiste, le dibujé mariposas volando entre las flores del pasto.

Lo pinté con los colores más alegres que encontré. Nada de matices, ni colores tierra. Rosado… Naranja… Amarillo… Fucsia… Verde limón…

Contemplé mi obra, y me pregunté si debía pegarlo al muro como una oda al mal gusto. Decidí no hacerlo. Ni siquiera tenía cinta adhesiva.

Oí como mis hermanos seguían en la sala grande, y me pregunté si se darían cuenta si salía por una de las ventanas. Me acerqué a una y la abrí experimentalmente.

–Daniela… –Sentí las voces a coro de Alice y Edward. Resoplé, y fui a la sala grande.

–Me asombra que después de tantos años todavía creas que te puedes salir con la tuya –se burló la bruja de mi hermana cuando me acerqué a ellos.

–El tanteo de límites es una tradición casi ritualista –se burló Emmett.

–No pensaba escapar –les aseguré, sentándome con ellos. Vi el tablero lleno de palabras complicadas, que no entendí. Fruncí el ceño.

–Es alemán –me dijo Jasper, entendiendo mi duda.

–¿Hablan todos los putos idiomas? –Me quejé.

–No, claro que no –me dijo Rosalie–. Pero como el que compramos tenía las letras para ese idioma decidimos jugar en ese idioma –explicó como si fuera obvio.

Yo no había hecho caso cuando escogían los juegos, y me había ido a la sección de artes plásticas.

–¿No había uno en un idioma normal? –Pregunté.

Se rieron.

–Buscaremos –prometió Jasper.

Me paré.

–Hay un par de mazos de naipe en la bolsa –me indicó Emmett–. Si quieres puedes jugar solitario.

–No, prefiero ir a dar una vuelta –le dije.

–¿Adónde quieres ir? –Me preguntó Jasper, un poco tenso.

–A recorrer –le respondí vagamente–. Carlisle y Esme me dijeron que podía dar vueltas por el castillo y el patio si quería.

Se miraron.

–¿Quieres ir a buscar a Esme y Carlisle? –Me preguntó Alice.

–No, claro que no –aseguré–. Espero, de hecho, no interrumpirlos.

–Te acompañaré –dijo Jasper, parándose.

–¡No se te ocurra! –Le dije, enojada–. No necesito escolta.

–Ok… –Murmuró algo desconcertado, volviendo a sentarse.

Bajé la escalera, sin que intentaran detenerme. Cuando iba a llegar al primer piso, oí los pasos de Esme y Carlisle que se acercaban por el pasillo. Silenciosamente me metí a las salas grandes del primer piso, abrí una de las ventanas y salí sigilosamente al patio antes de que se les ocurriera interceptarme.

Corrí por el patio intentando no hacer ruido, y tuve una idea. Trepé por un muro hasta el techo, y comencé a recorrer los tejados. Encontré un lugar muy oculto en la juntura de dos aguas, bajo un alero, y me senté. Estaba en algún lugar del techo del donut, hacia el lado opuesto del frontis. Me gustó. Era como tener una casa club.

Pero no me duró casi nada la sensación de privacidad y libertad, ya que Carlisle apareció de un salto sobre el techo, asustándome. Se metió una mano al bolsillo y me mostró la pantallita de su localizador. Había olvidado el dispositivo de rastreo. Gruñí.

–Supongo que jugar a la escondida contigo queda descartado –me burlé.

–Podemos jugar, si quieres –me dijo serio–. Pero aunque no usara el localizador te encontraría siguiendo tu rastro.

–No intentaba huir –aclaré.

–Lo sé, hija –me aseguró, sentándose a mi lado.

–¿No te tendrían que pasar a buscar para ir a trabajar? –Le pregunté, mirando el cielo que ya aclaraba.

–Sí, pero antes de irme te quería pedir que volvieras adentro y que te quedaras cerca de mamá. ¿Ok?

–Me dijiste que podría moverme dentro del castillo y del patio –me quejé.

–Sí –concedió–, pero sólo cuando ella te dé permiso para desaparecer un rato y, de todas formas, prefiero que no intentes esconderte de nosotros.

Me quedó mirando, y no supe qué contestar.

–Es imposible que me esconda –le dije finalmente.

–No tienes permiso para intentarlo –insistió–. No quiero que Esme se tenga que pasar todo el día persiguiéndote.

–No necesita hacerlo –le dije–. Puede hacer sus cosas y dejarme a mí hacer las mías.

–Sabes a qué me refiero –me dijo serio.

–No soy un bebé –me quejé.

–Debemos permanecer unidos –me recordó.

–Tú te irás. No me hables de unión –murmuré.

–Debo trabajar, siempre ha sido así, Daniela –me dijo serio.

–Ok vamos –le dije parándome–. ¿Mis hermanos tienen permiso para alejarse de Esme? –Pregunté picada.

–Sólo cuando ella los autorice, igual que tú –me aseguró.

–Por lo menos… –Gruñí.

Caminé hacia el borde del tejado y bajé por el muro hasta una ventana. Pero estaba cerrada por dentro así que salté al piso. Carlisle aterrizó a mi lado.

–Es mejor que no entremos por las ventanas –me dijo–. Hay que tratar de no actuar en forma demasiado diferente de los humanos.

–Bueno. Lo recordaré –prometí.

Carlisle me dejó al pie de la escalera del módulo central, y como ambos oímos al auto militar acercarse a lo lejos Carlisle se despidió rápido y se fue corriendo.

Pensé en salir pitando de vuelta al patio, pero decidí no mosquear a la familia. Subí resignada al tercer piso.

Estaban los siete en la sala grande, sentados en el piso, leyendo. Esme me sonrió, se paró, escogió uno de los libros de la pila que tenía y se acercó.

–Ven, estamos leyendo un rato –me dijo.

Me pasó el libro que había escogido y me dieron ganas de romperlo. ¡Era un libro infantil, y tenía monitos! Me fijé, y estaba en otro idioma.

–¿Puedo escoger otro Esme? –Me quejé.

–Te pasaré un diccionario alemán inglés –me dijo–. Pero quiero que intentes entender por ti misma. ¿Está bien?

–No. No está bien –respondí cabreada–. No quiero aprender más idiomas. Si quieres leo, pero nada más.

–Daniela… –Me respondió, cansada.

–Hablo en serio, mamá –le dije–. De verdad no quiero.

–Ok. Sin diccionario –concedió, pasándome la mano por la cabeza–. Pero quiero que mires la secuencia de imágenes, y escribas una historia tú misma, en el idioma que quieras, que coincida con las ilustraciones. ¿Está bien?

–Ok… –Gruñí.

Esme me pasó un brazo por la espalda y me acercó a donde estaban los otros. Sentí que me calmaba en forma inexplicable, y miré a Jasper. Me sonrió, y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el libro que leía. Se veía muy denso, y me dieron escalofríos. De pronto me sentí agradecida de que me hubieran pasado un libro simple con monos, aunque estuviera en un idioma desconocido.

–.–

No alcancé a escribir mucho, ya que le sonó el móvil a Esme al cabo de poco más de una hora y yo había estado pensando en las musarañas. Eran los guardias de la entrada, anunciándole que los muebles que habíamos comprado el día anterior habían llegado. Al parecer, los de la tienda madrugaban. Todos dejamos los libros y cuadernos de lado y nos pusimos de pie.

Algo bueno de no tener que fingir que éramos humanos es que ya no teníamos que ocultar cuánta fuerza teníamos. Cuando tomé mi cama yo misma y la levanté vi que los militares de la entrada me quedaban mirando, y me dieron ganas de sacarles la lengua. Pero no alcancé a decidir si lo hacía o no, ya que Edward me quitó la cama de las manos, la puso en el suelo, y me sacó en brazos de ahí muy rápido.

–No puedes hacer esas cosas –me dijo bajito, cuando ya estábamos lejos del alcance de las miradas y oídos de los humanos–. No debemos llamar la atención de los guardias.

–¡Ellos fueron los que se quedaron mirándome! –Expliqué.

–¡Cómo sea! ¡No puedes sacarles la lengua! –Insistió–. Además de ser muy infantil es ofensivo.

–Que paja… ¡Hasta tú te has vuelto un tonto grave! –Le dije moviéndome para que me soltara. Me puso en el suelo.

–Sube a la sala y espéranos ahí –me ordenó–. Nosotros llevaremos los muebles.

–¡Yo también puedo llevar cosas! –Le dije haciéndolo a un lado–. ¡Y sólo eres un poco mayor que yo, no te atrevas a ponerte mandón!

Edward gruñó bajito, y agarrándome de nuevo me llevó a velocidad vampiro hasta nuestra sala, haciéndoles el quite a nuestros hermanos.

–¡Deja de comportarte como una niñita chica! –Se quejó Edward cuando llegamos a la sala. Me puso en el piso, enojado.

–¡Sólo estaba cargando muebles, igual que ustedes! –Me quejé.

–¡Les ibas a sacar la lengua a los guardias! –Alegó él.

–¡Fue sólo una idea! –Le grité–. ¡No lo hice!

–Lo hubieras hecho si no te hubiera detenido… –Insistió él.

–No es verdad –me defendí.

–Ok. Preguntémosle a Alice –me desafió.

–Alice se pondrá de tu parte aunque yo tenga razón –reclamé.

Esme llegó a la sala en ese momento, cargando una vitrina.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó inquieta–. ¿Por qué pelean?

–Daniela le iba a sacar la lengua a los guardias –me acusó Edward.

–¡No es verdad, mamá! –Me defendí–. ¡Fue sólo una idea que me pasó por la cabeza!

Esme puso la vitrina contra un muro, y suspiró.

–Daniela, siéntate a terminar de escribir la historia que te pedí –me ordenó con calma–. Nosotros seguiremos con los muebles.

–Siempre le crees a los otros… –Murmuré asqueada.

Me fui a sentar, pero no tenía ganas de escribir ninguna puta historia. En vez de eso di vuelta la página del cuaderno y me puse a dibujar una tira cómica con los animalitos del libro. A propósito les dibujé diálogos con símbolos que no tenían ningún sentido.

Cuando acabaron de traer los muebles todos se pusieron a ordenar y a organizar todo, por lo que cerré el cuaderno, lo dejé a un lado, y me paré a ayudar. Vi que Esme comenzaba a recoger los juegos y los libros y me puse a recoger también.

–Gracias hija –me dijo–. Si quieres puedes ir a tu cuarto a ordenar tus cosas y luego vuelves.

–Ok –le dije.

Me costó un poco armar mi cama, a pesar de no necesitar herramientas. Pero Emmett llegó al rescate y armó todos mis muebles en pocos minutos. De ahí hacer mi cama y guardar mis pocas pertenencias fue simple. Lamenté haber escogido tan pocas cosas: mi cuarto parecía un páramo con sólo una cama, un velador y un armario. Podría haber puesto un arco de futbol en ese potrero y no se habría visto recargado. Y el techo, muy alto, me hacía sentir todavía más enana e insignificante de lo que era. Un bajón me invadió.

–Daniela, ven aquí –me llamó Esme desde la sala.

Cuando llegué vi que estaba enojada. Tenía el cuaderno que me había pasado en la mano, y recordé lo que había dibujado.

–Habíamos acordado que escribirías una historia –me dijo, molesta.

–Lo siento, no conseguí concentrarme y al final me puse a dibujar–confesé.

–Sí, ya me di cuenta –respondió, con algo de sarcasmo–. Ven aquí.

Me acerqué, amargada. Me tomó de la cintura y me dio una serie de palmadas. Me dolió, y me puse a llorar.

Cuando me soltó me llevó hacia la mesa nueva y me sentó en una de las sillas. Volvió a buscar el cuaderno y lo puso frente a mí con algo de fuerza, junto con el bolígrafo.

–Intenté tener paciencia contigo, Daniela, y darte una tarea que no te molestara hacer. Pero tú abusas –me retó–. Ahora no te vas a parar de esta silla hasta que termines. ¿Entendido?

–Sí Esme –murmuré, sin conseguir parar de llorar.

Intenté concentrarme, pero la tiritona no se iba. Mis hermanos estaban muy silenciosos, y poco a poco fueron volviendo a la sala, retomando sus libros y sentándose en la mesa a leer.

Cuando ya estuvimos todos Esme se vino a sentar al lado mío. Me pasó una mano por la cabeza y me puse a llorar con más ganas.

–Tranquila –me dijo–. Desobedeciste, te reté, pero ya pasó. Da vuelta la página –me dijo.

Asentí, e intenté concentrarme. Pero mi cabeza parecía en huelga.

Los otros fueron terminando lo que Esme les había encargado, y tras verificar sus trabajos Esme los fue dejando ir. Al final, sólo quedé yo. Los otros seis volvieron a la sala, juntos, y se acercaron.

–Esme… –Dijo Rosalie, tentativamente–. ¿Podemos salir un rato?

–Está bien, pero recuerden el sistema de seguridad –les indicó.

Todos prometieron que tendrían cuidado y se fueron. Sentí ganas de desaparecer también. Esme suspiró, fue a buscar el libro que me había pasado temprano, y volvió a sentarse conmigo.

–A ver Daniela. ¿Qué crees que pasó en la historia? –Me preguntó.

–No sé –le dije con franqueza–. Había un perro jugando con una pelota amarilla, la lanzó muy lejos, la siguió hasta el otro lado de una valla de madera, y luego fue encontrando a una serie de animales y conversaron pero no sé qué se decían. Al final encontró la pelota, dentro de un estanque con patos, y uno de los patos sumergió la cabeza y sacó la pelota del fondo con el pico y se la pasó. El perro parecía contento, al final del cuento.

–¿Por qué crees que estaba contento? –Preguntó Esme.

–¿Porque consiguió encontrar su pelota? –supuse.

–¿Alguna otra idea? –Insistió.

–¿Porque conoció a una serie de animales? –pregunté.

–Por ahí vas más cerca –respondió Esme, sonriendo–. ¿Qué crees que hablaba con los otros animales?

–¿Les preguntaba si habían visto su pelota? –Asumí.

–Bien, Daniela –me felicitó–. No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

–Lo siento, estaba un poco bloqueada –murmuré.

–Estabas decidida a no entender –me dijo Esme–. A veces, no importa cuán simple sea lo que te pido que hagas, te empeñas en no hacer ningún esfuerzo. Pero eres perfectamente capaz de hacer mucho más que esto.

–Lo siento –murmuré avergonzada.

–No te pido demasiado, hija –insistió ella–. Y me gustaría mucho que no te empeñaras en llevarme la contraria.

–Bueno Esme, lo intentaré –prometí.

–Lo intentarás, y lo conseguirás –insistió ella–. No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo Daniela.

–No quiero aprender más idiomas, Esme –le expliqué, desesperada.

–Lo sé, Daniela –me respondió–. Tampoco querías aprender inglés, y aprendiste. Años después me diste guerra con el francés, y terminaste aprendiendo también. Y sobreviviste perfectamente, ¿no?

–Soy más tonta que los otros, y me cuesta un montón –me quejé–. Y no veo para qué podría llegar a necesitar un cuarto idioma, si viviré encerrada con mi familia por toda la eternidad.

–Tal vez no te haga falta –reconoció Esme–. Pero es bueno llenar el día con un poco de actividad intelectual.

–¿Puedo estudiar otra cosa? –Propuse.

–¿Qué te gustaría estudiar? –Me preguntó.

–¿Algo manual? ¿A soldar fierros por ejemplo? –Inventé. Esme me quedó mirando, con dudas.

–Eso es peligroso, hija –me dijo–, te podrías quemar.

–¿Carpintería? –Propuse–. Podríamos hacer muebles para este castillo.

Esme se quedó pensando, y finalmente me sonrió.

–¿Eso te gustaría de verdad? –Me preguntó.

–Sí, en vez de aprender alemán.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

–El mínimo de trabajo intelectual al día no es negociable, Daniela.

–También se necesita el intelecto para hacer muebles –razoné.

–Leerás y estudiarás algo te guste o no –declaró ella.

–Esme… ¿No crees que nuestra vida ya es lo suficientemente desagradable como para que nos torturemos a nosotros mismos? –Le pregunté, esperando que entrara en razón. Se rio, y se quedó pensando.

–Ok, esto es lo que haremos –me dijo entusiasta–. Cada día escogeremos diez palabras nuevas en alemán, y harás un dibujo para ilustrar cada una de ellas. ¿Te parece? No será tan completo como aprender el idioma, pero podrás ir aumentando tu vocabulario.

La miré, algo suspicaz.

–Lo que tú quieres es que juegue Scrabble… –Murmuré.

–No, para nada –me aseguró–. Pero sería bueno que intentaras jugar de ahora en adelante, aunque tengas que ayudarte con un diccionario.

No le contesté, ya que la idea de jugar Scrabble no me gustaba ni siquiera en español.

–Aprenderemos a hacer muebles –me dijo entusiasta–. Y probaremos que vayas aprendiendo vocabulario como una tortuguita.

–¡No soy una tortuga! –Me defendí–. Soy un poco más lenta que ustedes, pero tampoco soy estúpida.

–No digas palabrotas, Daniela –insistió Esme–. Y no eres tonta, pero sí algo floja. Reconócelo.

–No soy floja –le respondí–. Es sólo que no le veo el interés a pasar el tiempo torturándose a uno mismo para memorizar cosas sin las cuales uno puede sobrevivir perfectamente. He vivido siglos sin saber más que tres idiomas, y dado que estudiar otro me resulta desagradable no le veo el interés.

–Hija: creo que nunca llegaremos a estar de acuerdo en este tema. Esta discusión ya la hemos tenido antes. De modo que deberás resignarte a obedecerme, punto final–me dijo en forma algo cortante–. De todos modos, creo que yo cedido bastante ¿no encuentras?

Pensé en que sólo tendría que aprender un poco de vocabulario al día, y hacer dibujitos. Esme tenía razón.

–Es verdad. Muchas gracias –le dije con franqueza. Me sonrió ampliamente.

–Muy bien, hija –me dijo–. Y, ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo, quiero que termines tu trabajo de hoy. Escribe esa historia, y luego escoge diez palabras del libro que te pasé e ilústralas.

Pensé en quejarme, pero supuse que al final me haría hacerlo igual. Y todavía me picaba un poco el trasero luego de las palmadas que me había dado así que decidí no tentar a la suerte. Escribí rápido la historia del perrito, y tuve que reconocer que no era tan difícil. No entendía cómo había pasado tanto tiempo bloqueada un rato antes.

–Esme, ya terminé –le dije–. ¿Tienes un diccionario para traducir las diez palabras de la historia que escoja para dibujar?

Esme dejó su libro de lado, se paró del sillón y se fue hacia la vitrina donde habíamos dejado por ahora los diversos libros. Se sentó junto a mí y me pasó el diccionario.

–Ve a buscar tus lápices de colores –me dijo sonriendo. Obedecí.

Cuando volví, Esme me pasó hojas en blanco para que hiciera mis ilustraciones. Me dijo que las iríamos guardando en un archivador, por orden alfabético, y que así podría ver como mi propio diccionario iba creciendo día a día.

Dibujé un perro, y me dio risa que se dijera "hund", muy parecido a "hound", y que usaran también la palabra "ball", como en inglés, para la pelota del perrito. Pero había palabras que no me sonaban para nada como "teich" o "ente", que de acuerdo al diccionario eran laguna y pato.

Esme parecía inquieta, y eso llamó mi atención. Ya no leía, e iba de un lado a otro mirando por las ventanas ocasionalmente.

–¿Pasa algo, mamá? –Pregunté preocupada.

–No, hija –me contestó sonriendo.

"Nada" mis polainas…

–Te ves inquieta –insistí.

–Termina tu trabajo –me dijo, algo exasperada.

Cuando acabé, me paré y le pasé mis diez dibujos. Ya sabía decir perro, pelota, amarillo, ratón, gris, rana, verde, araña, pato y laguna. Resopló y me levantó una ceja al ver las tres páginas que había pintado de amarillo, gris y verde respectivamente.

–¡Eran tres palabras! –Me defendí.

–Ok, hija –me dijo, negando con la cabeza y restándole importancia–. Necesito ir de compras. ¿Vamos?

–¡Ok! –Respondí, un poco más contenta.

Esme me pasó el archivador y la perforadora para que guardara los dibujos y llamó a mis hermanas. Sólo Alice y Jasper quisieron venir con nosotros a comprar, y los otros cuatro prometieron "comportarse" en nuestra ausencia.

–.–

El misterio de la inquietud de Esme se resolvió en el supermercado, cuando la vi apilar ocho escobas y montones de productos de limpieza en los carritos que arrastrábamos.

–¿No crees que exageras, mamá? –Se inquietó Jasper, cuando ella apiló cuatro aspiradoras en su carro.

–No –aseguró–. No le daré oportunidad a los humanos para que digan que tenemos la casa sucia –agregó hablando rápido y bajo para que sólo nosotros pudiéramos entenderla–. Formaremos equipos y haremos un horario para asegurarnos que cada parte del castillo se limpie al menos una vez a la semana.

Los tres gruñimos bajito. Que paja…

–Nadie va a ir a revisar que no haya telas de araña… –aseguré.

–No correremos el riesgo –insistió.

–Ahora sé decir araña en alemán –les dije a Alice y a Jasper, recordando mis dibujos–. Se dice "spinne".

–Ah, ¡muy bien! –Se rio Jasper–. ¿Y sabes cómo se dice telaraña?

–No –respondí.

–Mañana será una de tus diez palabras –dijo Esme, contenta.

–¿Cómo es eso de sus diez palabras? –Preguntó Jasper.

Alice resopló, burlona.

–Mamá permitió que solamente aprendiera diez palabras nuevas al día –explicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Daniela alcanzó una nueva marca en lo que a flojera se refiere…

–Envidiosa… –Murmuré, avergonzada.

Alice no me contestó, y vi que Esme y Jasper la miraban con cara de censura. Esme cambió el tema, llevándonos hacia la zona de las cajas para pagar.

No fuimos a comprar un piano, pero Esme nos dejó escoger una televisión proyectada de última generación y un módulo de realidad virtual para jugar. Le rogamos que nos dejara comprar al menos otro, pero dijo que no, que con uno bastaba, y que jugáramos juntos en vez de intentar perder el tiempo todos por separado. Ella misma escogió un sistema de audio y varias compilaciones musicales para oír.

Cuando le pedimos computadoras se rio, y dijo que debíamos dejar compras que hacer para otros días.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Esme llamó a los otros cuatro para que nos ayudaran a descargar y guardar. Todos se entusiasmaron con la tele y el juego, y gruñeron ante los montones de productos de limpieza. Mamá nos arrió a la cocina, y organizamos todo en un cuarto que había al lado.

–Tengo que comprar una lavadora y una secadora –recordó.

–Podemos encargarlas por teléfono –dijo Rosalie, restándole importancia.

–Sí, supongo que será más práctico… –murmuró ella. Luego nos miró–. Vamos a hacer cuatro equipos, y dividir el castillo en veinte zonas ¿les parece? Así cada equipo limpiará una zona al día, de lunes a viernes, y el fin de semana descansaremos.

–Sí mamá –respondimos todos.

–¡Yo quiero hacer equipo con Rose! –Dijo Emmett, riendo. Todos le pusimos los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, los equipos son bastante obvios –aceptó Esme, riendo–. Pero si alguno no limpia bien me reservo el derecho de disolverlo y organizarlos de otra forma. ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos, y yo evidentemente hice equipo con mi madre. Pasamos un buen rato recorriendo el castillo y dividiéndolo en las veinte zonas. Al final con Esme nos tocó el tercer piso donde vivíamos, que era de lejos lo más trabajoso ya que había muebles, la zona de la entrada (que era tan grande que la conformaban dos zonas) y la zona de la cocina (que también estaba formada por dos zonas, ya que tenía dos pisos diferentes) donde estarían además la lavandería y la bodega de las cosas de limpieza. A los otros tres equipos les tocaron áreas que serían menos usadas aunque serian trabajosas por la cantidad de muros, escalones, ventanas y recovecos. Como a Rose y Emmett les tocó el área sur, la más grande, los otros dos equipos se tuvieron que quedar también con el primer y segundo piso del módulo central.

Una vez dividido el castillo Esme nos puso manos a la obra, y las dos con ella nos pusimos a limpiar el área que habitaríamos, que era la más urgente. A velocidad de vampiro limpiamos todas las ventanas, aprovechando el diminuto pasillo que quedaba entre ellas y las almenas que rodeaban el tercer piso.

–Mira Esme –le dije, mientras limpiaba las ventanas del cuarto de Bella, que daban hacia el oeste–. Desde aquí se ve el portón de entrada. Ella, que limpiaba algo más allá las del cuarto de Rosalie se volvió.

–Sí hija –me dijo, sin hacerme mucho caso.

–¿Cuándo vendrán los de la sangre? –Le pregunté, para hacer conversación. En nuestra casa anterior siempre iban los domingos, para que Carlisle (de ser posible) pudiera estar presente.

–No lo sé, hija –me respondió desanimada–. ¿Estás sedienta?

–No, sólo tenía curiosidad –le aseguré. Sólo era miércoles después de todo.

Ella dejó el paño en una almena y sacó el móvil. Llamó a Carlisle, que le contestó de inmediato.

–Buenas tardes amor –la saludó con voz preocupada–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–No, todo en orden –le contestó ella–. ¿Cuándo nos traerán sangre?

–El viernes en la tarde, creo –respondió él–. ¿Necesitas que la pida para hoy?

Esme me miró, con algo de duda.

–Daniela preguntaba, aunque dice que no está sedienta y no tiene los ojos oscuros.

–Estoy bien, papá –dije en voz alta para que me alcanzara a oír.

–Ok, mantendré el pedido para los viernes –dijo Carlisle–. ¿En qué están?

–Limpiando la monstruosidad –dije yo, en voz alta, riendo. Ambos se rieron conmigo.

–Nos organizamos con los niños y estamos limpiando el castillo –tradujo Esme–. Con Daniela estamos en este instante limpiando las ventanas de la casa. Edward y Bella deberían estar limpiando en la zona noroeste, Jasper y Alice deberían estar en la zona noreste, y Rosalie y Emmett deberían estar en la zona sur.

Carlisle se quedó callado unos instantes.

–Amor… Tal vez deberíamos clausurar algunas áreas y no darnos el trabajo de limpiarlas todo el tiempo –dijo con cautela–. No quiero que se lo pasen quitando polvo.

Esme cerró los ojos unos instantes.

–No quiero darles motivos a los humanos para hablar mal de nosotros… –Murmuró finalmente.

–Está bien, amor –respondió Carlisle, dándose por vencido–. En casa conversaremos. ¿Qué más han hecho?

–En la mañana los niños estudiaron, y llegaron los muebles que compramos ayer. Luego los mayores salieron un rato, y más tarde fuimos de compras con Daniela, Alice y Jasper –informó Esme.

–¡Mamá está deprimida! –Dije en voz alta, sin pensarlo mucho, ya que aunque Esme le hablaba a su marido con voz normal para no preocuparlo la cara la delataba. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Voy para allá –dijo Carlisle, y colgó antes de que su esposa pudiera objetar.

–¡No debiste decir eso, hija! –Me retó Esme.

–¿Y por qué no? –Me defendí–. ¡Desde que llegamos a esta casa has estado fingiendo que estás contenta, pero todos notamos lo mal que te sientes!

–No quiero que vuelvas a intervenir cuando hablo con tu padre –insistió.

–No te pediré perdón –le dije, enojada, volviendo a la limpieza de la ventana–. Carlisle necesita saberlo.

Esme me iba a decir algo, pero Edward llegó corriendo a su cuarto seguido de Bella. Se asomaron por la ventana que estaba al lado de la que yo limpiaba y se giraron hacia Esme.

–Papá nos llamó –le explicó Edward, disculpándose–. Me pidió que te acompañara hasta que él llegara.

Esme frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano limpia por la frente.

–Daniela, vete a tu cuarto –me ordenó.

–Pero…

–¡A tu cuarto! –Me interrumpió, enojada.

Tiré el trapo al balde, cabreada, y me fui. Le di un portazo a la puerta del cuarto de Bella, y luego le di otro a la del mío. Me daba mucha rabia. Yo sólo quería ayudar.

Como mis ventanas habían quedado abiertas luego de que las limpiáramos, aproveché de salir y saltar al patio. Caí en punta de pies, sin hacer ningún ruido, y corrí. Pero al intentar salir al patio que rodeaba la construcción pasé frente a uno de los pasillos del ala noreste y Jasper, que estaba ahí barriendo, me vio. Me quedó mirando, y me llevé el dedo a la boca para que no me llamara en voz alta. Él frunció el ceño y me hizo signo de que me acercara. Obedecí, resignada.

–¿Qué pasa Daniela? –Me preguntó.

–Sólo iba a dar una vuelta –respondí.

–¿No deberías estar limpiando? –Se burló.

–Esme se enojó y me mandó a mi cuarto –confesé–. Pero me da rabia.

–¿Qué hiciste ahora? –Me preguntó, serio.

–Sólo le dije a Carlisle que Esme estaba deprimida. Entonces él dijo que vendría, y Esme se enojó conmigo.

Jasper suspiró.

–¡Lo hice para ayudar! –Me defendí, antes de que pudiera comenzar a retarme.

–Te entiendo –aseguró Jasper, conciliador, y sentí que usaba su don para que no me alterara–. Pero creo que deberías dejar a nuestros padres que ellos mismos se pongan de acuerdo. Y, si mamá te pide que te quedes en tu cuarto, deberías hacerle caso.

–Ok, volveré a mi cuarto –le dije, dándome por vencida.

–Te acompaño –me dijo, dejando la escoba apoyada contra una columna y saliendo por la ventana.

–¿Crees que no te haré caso? –Pregunté, un poco ofendida.

–No, Daniela –me respondió con paciencia–. Pero si Esme se siente mal prefiero ir a acompañarla hasta que llegue Carlisle.

–Edward y Bella ya subieron a acompañarla –le expliqué–. Carlisle los llamó luego de colgarle a Esme.

–Subiré igual –me dijo–. Vamos.

Fuimos juntos, y cuando llegamos a la sala Esme estaba ahí y me quedó mirando.

–Creí decirte que te fueras a tu cuarto –me retó.

–Me fue a buscar a mí para que te acompañara, mamá –mintió Jasper–. Creyó que podría ayudarte.

–Está bien –respondió Esme, suspirando–. Gracias.

–Ve a tu cuarto, Daniela –me ordenó Jasper, bajito–. Yo me quedo con mamá.

–Gracias… –Le dije, bajito. Me sonrió.

Volví a mi cuarto, y me tiré en mi flamante cama. No tenía sentido intentar escapar de nuevo, porque con mi mala suerte seguro que alguien más me atajaría.

-.-


	6. Cárcel

AN: ¡Gracias mc! Sí, es bastante más oscura. Y sí, habrá acción, pero no de inmediato (tienen que pasar algunas cosas antes). Falta un poco para eso. Pero Jasper seguirá siendo un buen hermano para Daniela. Intentaré actualizar rápido. Gracias y bienvenido(a) AraSwaggi. La seguiré, no te preocupes. ¡Y gracias mary mustang cullen! Me alegro de que te siga gustando. Efectivamente, Daniela es algo escapista jajaja.

¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo! :)

**Capítulo 6: Cárcel**

Carlisle volvió temprano ese día y todos los días que siguieron. Y, como Esme no quiso ni oír hablar de dejar partes del castillo sin limpiar semanalmente, Carlisle comenzó a hacer aseo con nosotros. Él hizo equipo con su esposa, y a mí me encomendaron la misión de mantener barridos los patios y regadas las plantas. Comencé a sentirme como la quinta pata, recordando constantemente que era el único elemento de la familia que no tenía su natural complemento.

Otra rutina que se estableció fue que Carlisle comenzó a llevarse a Esme con él todos los días, y se perdían dejándome con mis hermanos. Me dieron un poco de rabia esas horas diarias confinada a la casa con los seis, pero ellos insistieron en que era importante dejar a nuestros padres ese tiempo diario a solas, sin que temieran que llegáramos a interrumpirlos. Y el empeño de Carlisle dio fruto, y pronto Esme salió de su estado melancólico. Al parecer, luego de llegada la "paz", cuando ya no era de vida o muerte que fingiera ser fuerte sin su esposo, su voluntad dejó de darle el empujoncito que necesitaba y había terminado derrumbándose.

De a poco me fui acostumbrando a mi nuevo hogar. Fueron desapareciendo las telas de araña, la mayoría de las ventanas lucían perfectamente transparentes, los suelos y muros de piedra ya no tenían tierra y los pisos de madera fueron quedando limpios, lijados y encerados. El castillo fue día a día un poco más "nuestro" y me fue pareciendo mucho menos tétrico. Incluso, al recorrerlo con Esme (inspeccionando el trabajo de los equipos) detecté varias habitaciones en las que me hubiera gustado poner mi cuarto si no fuera porque ya tenía uno y Carlisle era inflexible con lo de permanecer todos unidos donde ya nos habíamos instalado.

Mis hermanos comenzaron una extraña competencia: al enterarse de que el interior del castillo no estaba lleno de cámaras cómo habíamos temido al llegar, se habían propuesto hacer el amor en cada habitación y al parecer quienes completaran primero todo el castillo serían los dioses del sexo de éste. Eso me daba un poco de nervio, pero me quedé callada para que no se rieran de mí.

Cuando llegó el primer viernes, y llegaron los de la sangre, estábamos con mis hermanos relajándonos luego de haber limpiado, mientras nuestros padres andaban desaparecidos por ahí juntos. Bella leía, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban viendo un partido en la tele, Alice y Edward competían en un juego de artes marciales del simulador, y yo esperaba mi turno para jugar también. De pronto Edward se quedó muy quieto, y Alice aprovechó de mandarle una patada que lo hizo perder la partida. Él se sacó sus lentes y sus sensores, algo enojado, mientras Alice celebraba.

–¡Te gané! –Le dijo Alice–. ¡Lo sabía!

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

–Papá quiere que bajemos –nos informó él, ignorando a Alice–. Llegó la sangre y tenemos que ir al salón grande junto al vestíbulo.

Emmett y Rosalie gruñeron.

–¡Está por terminar el partido! –Reclamaron.

–Lo vemos luego –les dijo Jasper, restándole importancia.

–No es lo mismo –gruñó Emmett, poniéndose de pie–. La emoción no es la misma.

Nadie le hizo caso, y nos fuimos a la entrada. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y sentimos olor a tres humanos diferentes. Mamá y papá estaban acompañados de un funcionario de gobierno gordito y bigotudo que me recordó al que hacía de "tío Vernon" en la primera versión de Harry Potter que salió en película. Lo acompañaban dos militares armados que no reconocí, y que llevaban armas lanzallamas de largo alcance. Siendo vampiro, me dio mala espina.

Creo que mis hermanos también se pusieron tensos, pero ninguno comentó nada.

–Hijos, acérquense –dijo Carlisle en tono cordial–. Les presento al señor Schwarz, funcionario de la municipalidad.

Me dio risa que su apellido sonara como el color "negro" en alemán, ya que el tipo era muy rubio y de piel blanca y sonrosada. Vi a Esme ponerse tensa al ver mi cara, y Edward se acercó a mí discretamente y me miró muy serio. Comprendí que no era buena idea que el señor Schwarz creyera que me reía de él de modo que me puse seria de inmediato y le di la mano diciendo "Mucho Gusto" como todos mis hermanos.

Carlisle nos fue presentando a todos, aunque sin hacerles caso a los militares. Cuando acabaron los saludos y presentaciones, el señor Schwarz abrió un contenedor térmico que había en el suelo. Dentro había varias bolsas transparentes pulcramente etiquetadas. Sacó una pistola lectora de su portafolio y pistoleó la de más arriba.

–Señor Cullen –le dijo a Carlisle, tendiéndosela.

Carlisle la abrió y noté por su cara que no le había gustado el olor pero que intentaba ocultarlo. A mí tampoco me gustó, ya que noté de inmediato que era sangre mezclada y que ya llevaba varias horas fuera del animal. Pero Carlisle se la llevó a los labios y se bebió todo el contenido sin aspavientos. El funcionario lo pistoleó a él, para registrar el chip de su dispositivo de rastreo, y luego le dio las gracias. Vi que todos mis hermanos tenían expresiones de distintos grados de reticencia.

–¿Señor Emmett Cullen? –Dijo el funcionario, mirando a mis hermanos.

Emmett levantó ligeramente la mano y el funcionario pareció recordar las presentaciones previas y tras pistolear la segunda bolsa se la tendió. Emmett arrugó la cara al abrirla, y miró a Carlisle con expresión de asco. Carlisle le cerró los ojos, indicándole silenciosamente que bebiera.

–Está helada… –Se quejó–. ¿Hace cuánto rato que la tienen aquí dentro? –Preguntó al funcionario.

–Algunas horas, por un error de coordinación –reconoció el tipo, con voz algo temblorosa–. Pero no está contaminada, se lo garantizo.

–Bebe, hijo –le ordenó Carlisle–. No te hará mal te lo prometo.

–¡Pero lleva horas aquí dentro! –Se quejó Emmett, con asco.

Carlisle cerró los ojos un segundo, y el funcionario pareció nervioso. Miró disimuladamente a los militares, y sentí a Edward ponerse tenso a mi lado.

–No se va a entibiar si esperas –le dijo a su hermano, riendo, pero vi que en sus ojos había una expresión de urgencia. Carlisle también lo había notado, y miraba a Edward y a Alice con preocupación. Miré también a Alice, que tenía la vista algo perdida. Estaba concentrada, pero no tenía expresión de nada.

–¿Quieres salir conmigo al vestíbulo? –Le dijo Carlisle a Emmett, con una clara amenaza en su voz. Todos nos pusimos tensos.

–No papá… –Respondió Emmett, asustado, y comenzó a beber. El funcionario se relajó visiblemente, y le aceptó la bolsa vacía de vuelta con cara de disculpa. Le pistoleó la tripa, y sacó la siguiente bolsa.

–¿Señorita Alice Cullen? –Dijo el funcionario, mirándonos a mis hermanas y a mí, tras pistolear la nueva bolsa.

Pensé que con Alice habría más pelea, ya que era la que más asco le hacía a la sangre de matadero, pero nos asombró a todos acercándose y bebiéndosela muy rápido. Le dirigió una sonrisa muy cálida al funcionario, que le pistoleó el chip visiblemente más tranquilo.

Luego de Alice vino el turno de Esme, que imitó a su hija en la rapidez y la sonrisa, y luego de pistolear la siguiente bolsa me llamó a mí.

–¿Señorita Daniela Cullen? –Preguntó el funcionario.

Le sonreí y se la acepté. La abrí, e intenté imitar a mi hermana y a mi madre. Pero cuando había bebido unos tragos sentí unas arcadas. La sangre estaba helada y con ese saborcillo asqueroso que recuerda a la carroña. No era descomposición, pero hacía pensar en estar bebiendo de un animal que lleva un rato muerto. Vi a Carlisle ponerse tenso y luego sentí mucha paz. Jasper estaba intentando ayudar. Me controlé y tragué. Me costó trabajo, pero finalmente me terminé mi bolsa y se la devolví al señor Schwarz sin poder ocultar mi cara de asco. Él me acercó la pistola algo tenso y me leyó el chip.

Jasper, Rosalie, y Bella bebieron estoicamente, y sólo Edward tuvo arcadas como yo. Pero también consiguió controlarse y no devolver frente al funcionario.

Cuando por fin terminó el trámite el pobre señor Schwarz estaba tenso, sudoroso, y olía a miedo. Nos preguntó dónde había un baño y Esme lo llevó rapidito al chiquitito que había del otro lado del vestíbulo, junto a la entrada. Todos pudimos oír cómo le latía raro el corazón, y Carlisle se disculpó y desapareció rápido. Lo oímos correr al módulo central y en menos de un minuto lo oímos volver y por el ruido supimos que traía su maletín. Y el señor Schwarz claramente necesitaba ayuda, ya que vomitaba hasta su primera papilla en el baño. Recordé que Esme había limpiado ese baño justo el día anterior, y agradecí que hubiera recordado aperarlo con papel higiénico, jabón y esas cosas. El pobre tipo las necesitaría seguro.

Esme se disculpó también mirando a los militares, y la oímos correr a la cocina. Volvió rapidito y asumimos que traía un vaso con agua.

Miré a mis hermanos, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debíamos quedarnos ahí con los militares o debíamos volver a la casa? Pero nadie se movía, de modo que me resigné a quedarme ahí oyendo cómo Carlisle llamaba a la puerta del baño y le ofrecía ayuda al pobre tipo.

Carlisle no pudo hacer mucho por él, y al final se recuperó por sí mismo. Volvió a la sala donde estábamos y Carlisle lo ayudó cargando sus cosas afuera mientras eran escoltados por el par de militares. Los sentimos atravesar el patio, y luego el auto se alejó rumbo a la garita. Cuando Carlisle volvió, parecía preocupado.

–Lo siento hijos –nos dijo, amargado–. Sé que la sangre que nos trajeron era difícil de beber. Hablaré con quien haga falta para que no se vuelva a producir una situación como esta.

–No es tu culpa papá –le dijo Edward. Todos asentimos, para que no se sintiera mal. Pareció aliviado. Seguro que temía un motín.

–Creo que el señor Schwarz no volverá –comentó Alice.

–Sí –dijo Edward–. Él no quería venir, pero no consiguió que le asignaran el trabajo a otro. Pero, cuando se fue de aquí, pensaba que si no le quitaban esta función iba a pedir el traslado a donde fuera. Y él temía que algo así se produjera, porque lo oí recordar que quienes debían apartar la sangre para que él la pasara a buscar antes de venir lo habían hecho anoche, y la habían dejado en frío para que estuviera lista a la hora que él decidiera pasar.

Carlisle asintió, con gesto apesadumbrado.

–Gracias hijo. Al parecer los funcionarios del matadero no han sido instruidos correctamente en el procedimiento. Seguro que somos los primeros vampiros para los que han tenido que apartar sangre –explicó–. Pero moveré los hilos para que no se repita –nos prometió.

–Más te vale –le dijo Esme–. Es lo más asqueroso que he tenido que beber desde que me transformaste.

–Lo sé –dijo Carlisle, amargado–. En esta zona procesan principalmente aves de corral y algunas reces…

Todos gruñimos. La sangre de pollo era desagradable, y la de vaca no era mucho mejor.

–Tú trabajas en el gobierno –le dijo Rosalie–. ¿No nos pueden proveer algo mejor?

–No –explicó Carlisle–. Por procedimiento la sangre debe viajar trayectos lo más cortos posibles, y al matadero más cercano es al que le toca proveer. Y, por desgracia, en el más cercano faenan principalmente pollos.

–Pide el traslado –exigió Emmett en tono práctico.

–No puedo, hijo –explicó Carlisle–. No es cómo antes que podía elegir un hospital para trabajar. Cuando trabajas para el ejército del gobierno central debes ir a donde te envíen.

–¿No hay algún matadero de cerdos cerca? –Pregunté.

–No hija –murmuró Carlisle–. Pero procuraré que al menos nos llegue la sangre fresca de ahora en adelante –nos tranquilizó.

Todos salimos amargados de la sala para volver a la casa, y Esme parecía especialmente deprimida. Me di cuenta de que Carlisle estaba muy preocupado cuando, sin comentar nada, se fue calladito a limpiar el baño donde el señor Schwarz había vomitado.

El ánimo ese fin de semana no fue de los mejores, y vi a Carlisle y a Edward hablar bajito entre ellos. Salieron juntos, y volvieron un par de horas más tarde seguidos de un camión. ¡Traían un piano! Era muy bonito, y cuando lo pusieron en la sala desentonaba un poco con los muebles genéricos que Esme había escogido. Pero igual ella se alegró bastante y salió un poco del estado depresivo en el que había vuelto a quedar luego del chasco de la sangre.

Carlisle no se quedó en eso, y el domingo salió nuevamente y volvió muy misterioso al cabo de sólo una hora, contento aunque sin traer nada especial.

La sorpresa que le tenía a Esme llegó el lunes, mientras ella nos tenía a todos en la sala estudiando. Incluso Carlisle estaba presente, ya que había pedido permiso en su trabajo por toda la mañana. Cuando llegó el camión con maquinaria y varios humanos a las afueras del muro, nos ordenó a mis hermanos y a mí que nos quedáramos dentro de la casa. ¡Instalarían un taller de carpintería en la estancia externa del lado noreste del muro externo! Me alegré, aunque igual me dio un poco de rabia que sólo él y Esme pudieran bajar y que nosotros nos tuviéramos que quedar haciendo tareas.

–Yo sabía… –Canturreó Alice sin levantar la vista de su libro.

–Obviamente… –Se burló Bella, en buena onda.

–Yo también sabía –dijo Edward, contento–. Carlisle me preguntó qué cosas la podrían hacer feliz.

Dejé el dibujo que estaba haciendo (un montón de cerros, por la palabra "gebirgskette" que significaba cordillera), y me asomé a la ventana. Pero ya sabía que desde ahí no se veía la estancia de la esquina noreste del muro, ya que quedaba tapada por los techos del ala noreste del castillo. Decidí mandar al diablo el trabajo escolar y me dirigí a la escalera.

–Daniela, ven aquí –me ordenó Rosalie–. Carlisle y Esme nos pidieron quedarnos.

–¡No saldré! –La tranquilicé–. Sólo iré al ala noreste a echar una mirada por la ventana.

–Tienes trabajo aquí, hermanita –me recordó Emmett, con algo de censura en la voz, golpeando mis hojas con su bolígrafo.

Le puse los ojos en blanco, y bajé la escalera. Oí a alguien pararse y por los pasos supe que era Jasper. Me piqué, y me alejé corriendo. Él no se puso a correr, pero llegó un minuto después que yo a la salita en la que me había puesto a mirar. Era una muy bonita que había en el segundo piso de la parte norte del ala noreste y que ofrecía una buena vista del ir y venir de los trabajadores y de lo que ocurría en el futuro taller.

Y, como mis hermanos son muy copuchentos y no me dejan vivir, los otros cinco aparecieron también justo detrás de Jasper para mirar. Menos mal había ventanas para todos, así que no hubo pelea.

–¿Cuánto tiempo creen que se tarden en instalar el taller? –Preguntó Bella.

–Oh… Terminarán de descargar las máquinas en menos de cuarenta minutos –aseguró Alice–. Pero el humano que les explicará la operación de ellas se quedará otro rato y Esme decidirá contratarlo para que nos venga a hacer clases desde mañana.

–¿A todos nosotros? –Preguntó Bella, extrañada y no muy emocionada.

–Sí –respondió Edward, algo ceñudo–. Esme está pensando en lo divertido que será hacer muebles con todos nosotros, y tiene hasta pensado cuál será nuestro primer proyecto.

Todos lo miramos, expectantes y algo escépticos en el caso de mis hermanos. Edward suspiró.

–Esme visualiza una sala de clases en el cuarto del fondo de la casa a la izquierda, el que da al lado oeste. Tiene pensado que hagamos sillas y pupitres.

–¿Es broma? –Preguntó Emmett.

–No está decidida –respondió Edward–. Pero en su mente la idea le gusta.

–No tiene sentido –les dije–. No necesitamos eso. Las mesitas individuales son para clases en que todos miran a un profesor, y ella no nos hace clases.

–Ella tiene algunas ideas… –Murmuró Edward, mirando por la ventana–. Piensa que sería una buena idea contratar humanos que nos vengan a enseñar cosas que no sepamos.

Rosalie resopló.

–Eso es estúpido. Nosotros podríamos hacer clases –dijo. Luego me miró a mí y agregó–: bueno, algunos de nosotros al menos…

–Rose… –Murmuró Emmett, con tono de censura.

–No te preocupes Emmett –le dije–. Sé que soy la más tonta del grupo y no me ofendo.

Todos miraron feo a Rosalie, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

–De todos modos no sé qué nos pueda enseñar algún humano que a Esme se le ocurra traer –continuó Rosalie.

–¿Chino? –Propuse, burlona.

–¿Canto lírico? –Propuso Emmett, riendo.

–Bueno, está claro que partirá por carpintería –dijo Jasper–. ¿Ves qué nos depara el futuro luego de eso amor? –Le preguntó a Alice.

–No –aseguró–. Esme no ha decidido nada todavía. Pero el curso de carpintería es seguro, se lo propondrá al humano dentro de los próximos diez minutos.

–Bueno, yo me alegro –aseguré–. Prefiero clavar tablitas que estudiar lo que sea.

–Para lo que estudias… –Se burló Bella–. Haces puros monitos como si estuvieras en el jardín de infantes.

–Bueno, es una de las ventajas de ser el bebé de mamá –aseguré contenta.

–Esme sólo te dejó salirte con la tuya porque no quiere más problemas –me dijo Edward–. Pero, aunque no te lo piense decir, está decepcionada por tu flojera.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mal, y temí que me viniera la tiritona. Pero me controlé, y logré seguir mirando por la ventana sin ponerme a llorar. Sentí a Jasper acercarse, y me frotó la espalda enviándome un poco de sosiego.

Todos vimos cuando Esme consultó con Carlisle hablándole al oído, y lo vimos asentir. Luego, como Alice había predicho, se pusieron a conversar con el humano que habría de venir a hacernos clases. Conversaron un buen rato, entraron los tres al taller, y se quedaron adentro varios minutos.

Cuando por fin el camión y los humanos se fueron, Carlisle se volvió hacia nuestras ventanas y nos hizo signo con la cabeza de que volviéramos a la casa.

–Yo pensaba que no nos había visto –comenté. Edward soltó una risa y me quedó mirando, burlón.

–¿Está enojado? –Preguntó Bella.

–No, claro que no –respondió él–. Carlisle suponía que no aguantaríamos la curiosidad, y sólo nos pidió que no saliéramos para no asustar a los humanos.

Edward tenía razón, y nuestros padres no se enojaron porque hubiéramos ido a mirar por la ventana. Llegaron muy contentos casi cinco minutos después de que nosotros ya estuviéramos de nuevo instalados en el comedor. Esme venía con cara de cumpleaños, y nos sonrió ampliamente cuando entró.

–Les tengo una sorpresa –nos dijo, radiante. Todos sofocamos nuestra risa.

–Creo que ya lo saben amor –se burló Carlisle. Ella pareció algo decepcionada.

–¿Qué sorpresa, mamá? –Preguntó Jasper. Rosalie, Emmett y yo le pusimos los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, a partir de mañana aprenderemos carpintería –explicó–. El señor Pitter estará aquí a las diez.

–Excelente –le dije, sonriendo. Los demás asintieron, aunque me dio la sensación de que estaban contentos principalmente por el hecho de ver contenta a Esme.

–Bueno, yo ya me he entretenido demasiado –dijo Carlisle–. Debo ir a hacer acto de presencia a mi trabajo.

–Llevaré a Carlisle a su trabajo –dijo Esme–. ¿Puedo confiar en que no quemarán la casa en mi ausencia? –Preguntó riendo.

–La monstruosidad es de piedra, por lo que el fuego no agarraría –le dije en tono práctico. ¿Podemos ir a ver el nuevo taller?

–No –dijo Carlisle–. Por ahora tienen prohibido entrar ahí sin que esté el señor Pitter presente, ya que aunque sean vampiros hay máquinas que les podrían hacer daño.

–¡Guerra de motosierras! –Propuso Emmett, entusiasta, y se puso a hacer un ruido de motosierra muy realista mientras hacia la mímica de cortarle el cuello a Edward. Nos reímos.

–Las motosierras las usan los leñadores, Emmett –se burló Bella–. Aunque en el taller seguro debe haber alguna clase de sierra.

–Guerra de nada –dijo Carlisle–. Tienen prohibido hacer guerra de lo que sea en nuestra ausencia.

–¿Aquí nieva? –Pregunté.

–En invierno sí –respondió Carlisle, algo desconcertado por mi pregunta.

–Entonces ahí podríamos hacer guerra de nieve –le dije. Sonrió.

–Sí tesoro, en invierno podremos hacer guerra de nieve –contestó con amabilidad.

Esme miró la hora en su móvil.

–Terminen su trabajo –nos ordenó–. Estaré aquí en unas tres horas.

Se fueron, y me resigné a seguir pintando la cordillera que había dejado a medias. Vi que los otros comenzaron a leer y a escribir muy rápido. En menos de diez minutos todos habían terminado.

–Bueno –dijo Alice, tomándole una mano a Jasper–. Nos vemos más tarde.

–¿Adónde van? –Les pregunté.

–Afuera –respondió con gesto vago.

–¿No se supone que nos teníamos que quedar aquí? –Pregunté.

–Sólo nos dijeron que debíamos terminar nuestro trabajo y que no podíamos quemar la casa ni entrar al taller nuevo –dijo Emmett, tomándole la mano a Rosalie–. No nos prohibieron salir.

–¿Ustedes también van a salir? –Pregunté.

–Iremos a cazar mariposas –se burló Emmett, en francés, y Rosalie le dio un codazo, riendo.

–¿Puedo ir? –Les pregunté.

–No hermanita –me respondió Emmett–. Tienes que terminar tu trabajo y además tú no puedes salir si no están Esme o Carlisle.

–Qué mierda… –Murmuré. Había avanzado lento e iba recién en el primero. Esme no me había dejado usar pinturas alegando que sólo quería hacerlo así para avanzar más rápido. Aunque supuse que aún con lápices de colores podría terminar en menos de una hora si rellenaba el espacio a velocidad vampiro. No quedaría muy prolijo, pero cumpliría.

Sólo quedaron Bella y Edward, y vi que vieron con algo de envidia y rabia irse a los otros cuatro. Ellos también habían terminado su trabajo pero no habían atinado a largarse antes y se habían quedado clavados conmigo.

Edward suspiró, habiendo captado mi pensamiento, y me miró encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lo siento… –le dije a Bella con franqueza.

–No hay problema –me contestó con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

–Podríamos encadenarla y largarnos –sugirió Edward, en tono de broma.

–¡Qué buena idea amor! –le contestó Bella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siguiéndole la broma.

–¡Qué canallas! –Me burlé–. No serían capaces.

–¡Ja! –Exclamó Edward, burlón–. Por tu culpa pasaremos los próximos días cubiertos de aserrín. ¡Si pudiera te encadenaría y te dejaría caer al fondo del lago!

–Que malvado… –Murmuró Bella.

–Sí, que malvado… –corroboré.

Edward se paró, y tras decir "voy y vuelvo" desapareció. Lo sentimos bajar al segundo piso e irse al módulo externo por el pasillo de ese piso en una dirección vagamente oeste. Miré a Bella con cara de pregunta, pero ella se encogió de hombros y murmuró "no tengo idea". Seguí pintando.

Edward volvió luego de algunos minutos con una escultura. O eso creí que era, en un principio. Parecía arte moderno. Bella lo miró sin entender.

–¿Qué hiciste, amor? –Preguntó riendo. Parecía una escultura de tallarines, aunque hechos de hierro.

–¿Te acuerdas del trastero que encontramos en el desván de ese cuarto que limpiamos? –Le dijo él, entusiasta.

Bella miró la escultura, y abrió mucho los ojos negando con la cabeza.

–¿Estás loco? –Le dijo, seria.

–¡No! –Le respondió él, poniendo su armatoste en el piso–. Nos lo debe luego de la de veces que no la he acusado.

–¿Están hablando de mí? –Pregunté, un poco ofendida. Bella tenía el ceño fruncido, y no me miró.

–Sí –me respondió él con toda calma. Y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me agarró y tras tenderme en el suelo me inmovilizó sentándose arriba de mi guata.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa? –Le grité, pataleando–. ¡Bájate!

Edward me inmovilizó los pies con su escultura. ¡El muy bastardo me había hecho un candado de pies con el enredo compacto de fierros! Luego me cargó de vuelta a mi silla y me sentó. Me dio rabia y me puse a tiritar.

–¡Eres un desgraciado, maricón abusador! –Le grité.

–Es sólo por un rato –me aseguró con calma–. De todas formas te tenías que quedar aquí terminando tus dibujos. ¿Qué diferencia hay? Con Bella volveremos dentro de un rato.

Edward se alejó y volvió con los controles remotos de la tele y del equipo de sonido.

–Si quieres puedes dibujar con música –continuó–. O, si terminas antes de que lleguemos, puedes poner la tele.

No le contesté, porque no podía creer que luego de veinte décadas fuera capaz de hacerme algo así. Bella parecía amargada.

–Amor, no creo que sea una buena idea –le dijo.

–Es lo mismo –aseguró–. Lleva toda la mañana en el mismo dibujo. Pinta como tortuga, y no es justo que tengamos que perder nuestro tiempo libre aquí sólo porque los otros arrancaran más rápido.

Bella suspiró, y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Pero tenía rabia y la alejé de un manotazo. Se alejó con un gesto de disculpa y ambos se fueron. Me quedé sola, con ganas de matar a todo el mundo. Lancé todo lejos, y volqué la mesa del comedor. Ni siquiera tenía un móvil para llamar a Esme y acusarlos.

Traté de escapar, a saltos, pero el bloque tenía forma irregular y me caí de bruces en el piso. Enrabiada, intenté sacármelo, y no pude. Pero, luego de manipularlo un rato, logré desenmarañar una de las hebras de hierro. Eso me dio algo de ánimo, y comencé a desenredar la madeja. Sentí un gran placer vindicativo cuando conseguí sacar suficientes hebras como para soltar mis pies. Pateé la escultura lejos, y sonó rechinando en el suelo.

Sentía tanta ira, que luego de deliberar por cinco segundos decidí salir al parque yo también. Si se enojaban conmigo, al menos también conseguiría que se enojaran con ellos por salir y dejarme sola. Sentí deseos de conseguir que los retaran a ellos, por egoístas. Abrí la ventana, trepé al techo, y saltando de tejado en tejado llegué al techo del nuevo taller. Pensé en entrar a echar una mirada, pero tuve una idea mejor. Iría a nadar.

Salté del muro al prado y corrí al lago. Nadie salió del bosque a atajarme. Seguro que las tres felices parejas estaban muy ocupadas.

El agua estaba agradable, helada. Me sumergí, y nadé entre las plantas del fondo. El agua era un poco turbia, pero no me importó. Tomé rumbo sur, ya que para ese lado sólo habíamos ido en automóvil.

Algún tiempo más tarde, unas horas, oí un helicóptero. Me asusté, me sumergí hasta el fondo, y me quedé muy quieta. Pero por el ruido me di cuenta de que el helicóptero se había quedado suspendido sobre mi posición. Sentí un fuerte chapuzón, y de inmediato vi a mi padre sumergirse frente a mí, rodeado de muchas burbujas. Me sobresalté, pero me agarró antes de que consiguiera atinar a hacer nada. Nadó hacia la superficie conmigo y les hizo unas señas al helicóptero que se alejó volando. Vi que iba rumbo al castillo.

–Vamos –me dijo Carlisle, y tirándome me obligó a nadar con él. Le obedecí, ya que no tenía ningún sentido oponerme. Intuía que la había cagado, y no quería cavarme mi propia tumba mosqueándolo.

En la orilla estaban Esme, Charles, y una militar mujer que parecía más joven que Charles aunque también tenía canas. Esme me agarró y me abrazó. Me apretó fuerte, y sentí que se ponía a llorar.

–Mamá… –Le dije bajito–. No quería huir de ustedes, te lo prometo. Te quiero mucho, y sabes que no te haría eso.

–Lo sé –me dijo bajito, al oído.

Charles se aclaró la garganta, y Esme me soltó, a regañadientes. Carlisle inspiró, y expiró con calma. Me tomó la mano, me alejó de Esme y tras agarrarme de la cintura comenzó a pegarme. Me cogió por sorpresa, ya que aunque suponía que podrían retarme por salir sin pedir permiso, no me esperaba que me castigara delante de unos desconocidos, en el parque, donde cualquiera podía ver. Además, me estaba pegando muy fuerte, y no parecía dispuesto a detenerse. Intenté no moverme y no llorar, pero después de un rato me fue imposible. Pensé que Carlisle se detendría luego de algunas palmadas, pero en vez de eso me sujetó con más fuerza y continuó.

El dolor era intenso, y me puse a llorar con ganas. Terminé incluso rogándole que parara, y jurándole que no volvería a salir sin permiso. "Eso espero" me dijo simplemente, pero no se detuvo. Empecé a patalear y a intentar soltarme por la fuerza, pero me tendió boca abajo sobre el pasto y tras sujetarme continuó. Comenzó incluso a pegarme en las piernas. Fue espantoso, Carlisle nunca me había castigado así.

Luego de un rato dejé de intentar soltarme y de rogarle que parara. Unos minutos después, también él se detuvo.

–Salir de la casa de los padres sin permiso es ilegal a tu edad, hija –me dijo con calma, a un volumen y velocidad audibles para los humanos. Lo noté tenso–. Espero que lo recuerdes de ahora en adelante.

–Sí –murmuré, agotada.

Carlisle me levantó y me cargó de vuelta al castillo. Los militares y Esme nos siguieron. Me extrañó que los humanos nos acompañaran, y más me extrañó cuando en vez de ir hacia el módulo central Carlisle me llevó por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y al ala sur. Me metió al cuarto chico y sin ventanas que había junto a la escalera que había en ese pasillo y me sentó en el suelo. Vi a Esme llorando en el pasillo y a los humanos mirando para adentro con gesto impávido.

–Estás bajo arresto domiciliario, Daniela –me explicó Carlisle, muy serio–. Te quedarás un mes aquí y tienes prohibido salir a menos que yo te venga a buscar. ¿Entiendes?

Lo miré a los ojos, y asentí asustada. Me dio un beso muy rápido en la cabeza y salió cerrando la puerta. Estaba oscuro, pero con mi vista de vampiro y la escasa luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta y el marco conseguía ver. Oí que pegaban algo sobre la puerta y el muro y, por el espacio que se oscureció en el marco, asumí que habían pegado una hoja ahí. Me tendí en el suelo, boca abajo, adolorida, y seguí llorando.

Pasaron las horas, y se me fue secando la ropa. Las huellas mojadas que había dejado Carlisle en el piso también se secaron, y dejaron de brillar con la escasa luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Yo esperaba que alguien viniera a verme, pero nadie se acercó. Podía sentir pasos a lo lejos, si me concentraba, pero mi familia parecía estar haciendo poco ruido.

No pasó nada por el resto del día, y no me atreví a intentar salir ni a llamar a nadie a pesar de la pena que tenía. Supuse que la hoja que habían pegado se rompería si intentaba abrir la puerta.

Cuando aumentó ligeramente el nivel de luz y al rato sentí pasos atravesar el vestíbulo supuse que Carlisle se iba a trabajar. Esperaba que me viniera a decir algo, o a despedirse, pero ni siquiera salió al pasillo que conducía a mi cuarto–prisión.

Algo más tarde sentí alboroto en el vestíbulo. Seguramente Esme y mis hermanos salían al curso de carpintería. Me dio pena, ya que había sido mi idea y me lo perdería. Pude distinguir, a lo lejos, el sonido de algunas máquinas. Imaginé que el señor Pitter les estaría mostrando cómo funcionaban.

Tenía la esperanza de que mi familia pasara por el pasillo en la tarde, camino a la cocina, a buscar elementos para los turnos de aseo. Pero esperé en vano. Nadie pasó. Debían estar dándose la vuelta larga por el lado norte a fin de evitarme. Me volvió a dar pena, y me puse a tiritar de nuevo.

Recién el viernes en la tarde sentí caminar en el pasillo de mi prisión. Eran los pasos de Carlisle acompañado de alguien más. Se pararon frente a mi puerta, y rompieron el sello. Me puse de pie rápido. Quien acompañaba a Carlisle era la señora que estaba con ellos cuando me habían sacado del lago.

–Vamos hija –me dijo Carlisle–. Nos trajeron la sangre y tienes que beber.

Salí del cuarto y sentí que había mucha luz. Pero en una fracción de segundo ya estaba acostumbrada. Vi que el sello que habían roto decía "Prohibición de Acercarse" y tenía algunos timbres.

Esperé que Carlisle me dijera algo, o que me hiciera cariño, pero nada. Sólo me empujó ligeramente la espalda con una mano para que avanzara, ya que me había quedado plantada en el pasillo. Fuimos al vestíbulo y lo atravesamos hacia la sala que habíamos usado el viernes anterior. Ahí no estaba el señor Schwarz, sino un militar. Yo esperaba ver a Esme y a mis hermanos, pero no estaban. Cuando vi que recién abrían el contenedor térmico entendí que a los demás los harían bajar cuando yo me hubiera ido. Me dio pena, y me puse a llorar. Cuando me pasaron la bolsa con sangre me la tomé sin reclamar. Estaba mucho más fresca que la de la semana anterior y no se había enfriado completamente como ésa. Era asquerosa pero soportable.

Cuando acabé me pistolearon y Carlisle y la militar me llevaron de vuelta al cuarto. Carlisle no me dijo nada, y cuando cerraron la puerta vi que volvían a pegar un sello sobre el anterior.

–.–

Pasó un mes entero así. Lo que más quería era que alguien me abrazara, pero Carlisle parecía hecho de piedra y era el único de la familia que me dejaron ver, los viernes, en el corto momento en que me sacaban para beber sangre.

El peor día fue el segundo lunes, cuando cumplía una semana encerrada, ya que también era mi cumpleaños. Cumplía 224 años. Pensaba que mi familia haría una excepción y se acercarían a saludarme, pero esperé en vano todo el día y me pasé toda la noche llorando.

Cuando llegó el quinto lunes y no me soltaron creí que me volvería loca. ¡Yo había contado con que un mes se cumpliría luego de cuatro semanas! Pero recordé que cuando me habían metido ahí era lunes 9 de junio, y comprendí que tendría que esperar hasta el 9 de julio, el miércoles. Esos dos últimos días se me hicieron eternos.

Cuando sentí pasos atravesar el vestíbulo, y gente entrar, y luego pasos en el pasillo me puse de pie con ansiedad. Se rompió el quinto sello y vi que estaba toda mi familia ahí, además de Charles y la señora que había venido los viernes. Carlisle entró y me abrazó. Me puse a tiritar, ya que había esperado todo un mes para que alguien me hiciera cariño.

–Ya pasó, hija –me dijo–. Vamos.

Salí, y Esme me apretujó varios segundos. Luego me abrazaron por turno Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett. Edward y Bella me miraron con caras culpables.

–Perdónanos Daniela, por favor –murmuró Edward. Bella también me miró con ojos suplicantes. Parecían muy arrepentidos.

–Bueno –contesté.

Ambos me abrazaron, y nos pusimos a tiritar los tres.

Cuando nos soltamos la señora me recordó que salir sin permiso de la casa de los padres era ilegal, pero que ya había cumplido mi condena con el mes de arresto domiciliario, y que solo se esperaba de mí que no lo volviera a hacer. Le aseguré que no lo olvidaría.

–Debo irme, hija –me dijo Carlisle volviendo a abrazarme–. Pero nos vemos en la tarde ¿está bien?

Asentí, y me besó la cabeza. Sentí un gran alivio.

Charles, la señora y Carlisle se fueron juntos, y Esme me tomó en brazos. Me llevó a la casa y se sentó en la sala conmigo. Como era de mañana pensé que nos daría la lata haciéndonos leer (o dibujar en mi caso) pero todos mis hermanos se sentaron también en la sala y pusieron una maratón de películas.

Esme me hizo cariño durante todas las horas que permanecimos viendo tele, y luego de un mes sin mi familia me sentí sumamente aliviada.

-.-


	7. Cumpleaños

AN: ¡Gracias mary mustang Cullen! Sí… Pobre Daniela. Habrá más movimiento desde el final del capítulo 10, según mis planes. Hasta el capítulo 8 (incluido) será básicamente vida familiar. Espero que esta historia te siga gustando a pesar de eso :)

**Capítulo 7: Cumpleaños**

No nos paramos de la sala hasta que llegó Carlisle, temprano en la tarde. Se sentó al lado de nosotras y tras tomarme de los brazos de Esme me sentó sobre él y se puso a ver la película que pasaban en ese momento con todos nosotros. Recién cuando ésta terminó Alice se paró, contenta.

–¡Ahora! –Dijo entusiasta.

No entendí, pero Carlisle me paró en el suelo y me tapó los ojos con las manos. Medio empujándome me condujo a mi cuarto a ciegas, y si no fuera porque había visto contenta a Alice habría tenido un poco de miedo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de mi habitación Carlisle me destapó los ojos y vi que había más muebles en mi cuarto. Era una mesa bien grande, y sobre ella había cuatro paquetes de regalo. Todos comenzaron a cantar "feliz cumpleaños" y eso me distrajo. Me alegré de que no lo hubieran olvidado, aunque hubiera sido tres semanas antes.

–No te pudimos envolver la mesa –me dijo Esme–, pero te la hicimos entre todos.

–Y hay más regalos sobre ella –me recordó Alice, el vivo rostro de la excitación y la impaciencia.

–Gracias –les dije, emocionada–. Yo pensaba que lo habían olvidado –confesé.

–No nos podíamos acercar –me explicó Edward, con pesar–. Te hubieran mandado a cumplir condena fuera de la casa.

–Y papá no consiguió que lo encerraran a él en vez de a ti –me dijo Rosalie.

Me volví hacia Carlisle para preguntarle, y él me sonrió con rostro triste.

–Sólo se lo permiten a los padres humanos –explicó sin dejarme preguntar–. Los vampiros menores no envejecen, por lo que ellos mismos deben pagar. Tú eres el primero al que tienen que condenar, y sólo conseguí que te dejaran cumplir sentencia en casa.

–¡Eres el primer hijo ex convicto entre los vampiros! –Me felicitó Emmett–. Pasarás a los anales de la historia, dejando nuestro apellido cubierto de honor.

Todos se rieron, pero me sentí un poco mal por eso.

–No te preocupes, hija –me dijo Esme–. No tiene importancia –aseguró.

–Lo siento –murmuré–. No se me ocurrió que pudiera quedar la embarrada cuando me fui a nadar. Sólo estaba enojada y quería relajarme un rato. Y luego me relajé demasiado y se me pasó la hora.

–Lo sabemos, Daniela –me dijo Carlisle, muy serio–. Pero tienes que recordar todo el tiempo que este mundo tiene reglas diferentes a las que estamos acostumbrados. Aunque ir a nadar no tiene en sí nada de malo, en este momento es contra la ley que lo hagas sin pedirnos permiso antes. ¿Está bien?

–Sí, lo recordaré. Lo siento mucho –contesté.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Alice se impacientó y se acercó a la mesa.

–Abriré yo los malditos regalos, ya que Daniela los despreció.

–¡No! –Le dije, corriendo y adelantándola. No pensaba dejar que me los quitara. Se hizo a un lado, contenta, y me di cuenta de que sólo había fingido para que yo los abriera de una vez.

Todos se acercaron. Me fijé que la mesa que me habían hecho era muy bonita. Pasé la mano por la superficie y era muy suave. Tenía un friso tallado en los bordes, como una enredadera estilizada.

–Está muy bonita la mesa –les dije emocionada–. Muchas gracias.

–Todos participamos –me dijo Jasper–. Incluso Carlisle ayudó.

–Ahora, cada vez que la mires, podrás recordar que fuiste el primero de nosotros que estuvo en la cárcel –se burló Emmett. Resoplé, divertida, pero vi que a los otros no les había hecho gracia.

–El primero y el último –dijo Carlisle. Nos miró a todos por turno, con una clara advertencia en su expresión–. Ahora dejaremos ese incidente atrás, es una orden –agregó serio.

–Sí papá –respondimos.

Todos se veían serios, aunque Alice me miró fijo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mis regalos. Sonreí.

Agarré un paquete con forma de caja. Al levantarlo sonó su contenido, y lo agité un poco, contenta. Adiviné que era un rompecabezas, y por lo pesado debía tener muchas piezas. Lo abrí. Era una imagen espacial, con unas especies de nebulosas. Tenía nada menos que siete mil quinientas piezas.

–Es bonito, gracias –les dije–. Aunque costará una brutalidad armar el fondo oscuro –me quejé.

Oí gruñir a Emmett, y tras meterse una mano al bolsillo le puso unos billetes a Jasper en la mano.

–Te lo dije… –canturreó Alice. Emmett me miró un poco molesto.

–Tenías que quejarte… –Me dijo, ofendido.

–¿Tú lo escogiste? –Le pregunté.

–No, lo escogimos entre todos –explicó Rosalie–. Nos quedamos con ése porque pensamos que te sorprendería más que no fuera un paisaje, o que no hubiera animalitos. Pero Jasper apostó a que te quejarías de todas formas, y Emmett fue lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que sólo te pondrías muy contenta.

Me sentí mal. En realidad había sido feo de mi parte quejarme por el regalo, cuando se notaba que se habían esmerado tanto en sorprenderme y alegrarme.

–No debí quejarme –les dije–. Gracias por el rompecabezas, está muy lindo. Y gracias Emmett por ser el único que me creyó capaz de no quejarme.

–De nada –me dijo contento–. Pero no volveré a apostar por eso –agregó picado.

El siguiente paquete era deforme, y al apretarlo un poco sentí que era blando. Lo abrí contenta, pensando que Alice me habría escogido algo que me gustaría mucho seguramente. Me horroricé cuando saqué un vestido lila clarito, con blondas y cintitas.

–¿Es broma? –Pregunté, asqueada.

–No –dijo Carlisle, muy serio–. Y no se te ocurra romperlo, porque te lo enviaron mi jefe y su esposa. ¿Entendido? Quiero que les escribas una nota luego agradeciéndoles su regalo.

Me volví, incrédula, pero parecía estar hablando completamente en serio.

–¿Es una cámara oculta? –Insistí, mirando alrededor con desconfianza. No vi ninguna cámara, y mis ojos se detuvieron en Emmett–. ¿Se te ocurrió a ti? –Le pregunté.

–No fuimos nosotros, te lo juro –me dijo muy serio–. Si quieres matar a alguien ve por Charles y su familia.

–Nadie matará a mi jefe –insistió Carlisle, dirigiéndole a Emmett una mirada ceñuda. Tomó el vestido y se lo pasó a Esme–. Mejor guárdaselo en nuestro cuarto, amor –le pidió.

Esme lo agarró y se lo llevó. Oí abrir y cerrar su armario y volvió rápido.

–Eso, sáquenlo de mi vista –murmuré agradecida, agarrando el siguiente paquete. Era mucho más pequeño, y por la forma pensé en un juego del sistema de realidad virtual. Lo abrí, y había acertado: Era una versión SIM–In del juego. ¡Guau!

–¡Sabíamos que ése te gustaría! –Dijo Alice, radiante.

–¡Claro que me gusta! –Le dije contenta–. ¿Fue tu idea?

–No, fue de Carlisle –confesó.

–¿Es broma? –Pregunté, volviéndome nuevamente hacia él–. ¿Tú escogiste un regalo que me gustara Carlisle?

–Sí hija –me dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Dónde está mi libro? ¿Dónde está mi padre? –Pregunté, burlona–. ¡Llévense a este impostor!

Todos se rieron.

–Hubiera preferido que me dieras las gracias en vez de insultarme, Daniela –me dijo, riendo. Lo abracé.

–Gracias papá… Me encantó tu regalo.

–Hay otro –me dijo, algo burlón.

Agarré el último paquete, que tenía forma de caja y era grande. Lo moví, y adentro sonó algo pesado. Lo abrí, intrigada, y me dieron ganas de golpear a alguien cuando vi que dentro de la caja había un montón de libros empaquetados juntos. ¡Era una serie de textos de estudio para aprender alemán! Eran muchos, guatones, y en resumen una verdadera pesadilla.

–Qué canallas… –Murmuré–. ¿Fue idea de Esme?

–No, fue de Carlisle –respondió Esme, levantando las manos con cara de "yo no fui".

Me volví hacia él, para decirle cuánto lo odiaba, pero me sentí mal y me arrepentí. Preferí ser diplomática.

–Ok, no me gusta como regalo pero entiendo el mensaje –aseguré–. Gracias.

–Podrás jugar con tu nuevo juego en la medida que vayas avanzando con los libros –me dijo, pasándome la mano por la cabeza.

–Ya me parecía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –comenté amargada–. No podía ser más que un soborno.

–No es un soborno, tesoro –me dijo–. Es un estímulo.

Resoplé, y no fui la única. Edward, Bella y Alice habían tenido la misma reacción que yo.

–Podríamos hacer huelga nosotros también –dijo Jasper a sus hermanos, divertido–. Así podríamos recibir sobornos también.

–Si se les ocurre darle más problemas a Esme recibirán otra clase de estímulo –le dijo Carlisle, riendo, aunque me dio la sensación de que no hablaba en broma.

–Bueno, nosotros seis también somos tus hijos y no te desvives por regalarnos cosas –le respondió Rosalie en tono práctico.

–¿Cómo que no? –Alegó Carlisle, sorprendido y un poco ofendido–. ¡Les compramos prácticamente todo lo que quieren!

–Quiero un coche –le dijo Rosalie, mirándolo fijo.

–No se puede –respondió él con rotundidad–. Legalmente ninguno de ustedes puede conducir. Pero si quieres puedes comprar el simulador de conducción que vimos.

–¡No es lo mismo! –Se quejó Rosalie–. ¡Lo probé en la tienda y es un chiste!

–A mí me gustó el simulador espacial –dijo Edward–. Si pudiera llegar a ser adulto me gustaría ser astronauta.

–Compra ese juego simulador si quieres –le ofreció Carlisle–. Te dije, ese día, que si querías podías llevarlo.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Parecía triste.

–Como dijo Rosalie, no es lo mismo –murmuró bajito con gesto amargado.

Me dio pena. Estábamos todos clavados con edades que en el mundo actual nos ataban de manos y pies.

–Pueden jugar con el mío si quieren –ofrecí. Rosalie y Edward resoplaron, pero el resto de mis hermanos sonrieron.

–Gracias Daniela –dijo Alice con amabilidad–. Pero, en realidad, no nos parece muy entretenido tu juego.

–Tal vez el mundo cambie en algunos años y por fin se acabe esta lesera de gobierno central –dije, con la intención de consolarlos, pero todos se pusieron tensos. Carlisle puso una mano en mi boca y se agachó frente a mí.

–Hija, el mundo está en perfecto orden ahora, y todos tenemos que cooperar para que así siga siendo. ¿Lo comprendes? –Me dijo muy serio, mirándome fijo.

Entendí: había metido la pata diciendo algo demasiado subversivo. Asentí, completamente seria, para que se tranquilizara. Me sacó la mano de la boca y me dio una palmadita en el trasero. No me dolió, pero entendí el mensaje.

Se produjo un silencio desagradable.

–¿Puedo ir a probar mi juego? –Pregunté.

–Sí –dijo Carlisle–. Pero sólo treinta minutos.

–¡Qué poco! –Me quejé.

–Ya sabes –me dijo, sonriendo satisfecho–. Quiero ver avances.

Me encaminé a la sala, pero me atajaron.

–Pusimos el sistema de realidad virtual en otro cuarto –me explicó Esme–. Al fondo a la derecha.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

–Porque Rosalie y Jasper casi rompen el piano cuando pelearon después de un partido de luchas –explicó Alice–. Mamá consideró que mejor poníamos el juego en un lugar donde hubiera menos cosas que romper.

–De todos modos, ya saben –los amenazó Esme–: si alguien quiebra una ventana, o le hace daño a un muro, clausuraré ese cuarto con el juego adentro y todos se quedarán sin él.

–Eso es injusto –reclamé.

–Dile eso a mamá… –Se burló Emmett.

Ese cuarto era muy bonito, con ventanas que daban al norte y al este. Pensé que era un desperdicio usarlo sólo para un juego en el que uno estaría con la vista tapada por los lentes, pero luego razoné que en realidad daba lo mismo.

Puse mi juego, entusiasta, y me costó menos de un minuto descifrar el menú manual. Escogí un personaje verde, como mi Juanito Caresapo, y la media hora pasó volando. ¡Apenas había comenzado a armar mi casa!

–Hija –insistió la voz de Carlisle, mezclándose con los ruidos del juego–. Salva ahora tu avance porque contaré hasta tres y te lo apagaré.

Con rabia, escogí "guardar" en el menú y me saqué los lentes.

–No alcancé a hacer casi nada –reclamé–. ¡Media hora es un tiempo demasiado corto para jugar a esto!

–Ya sabes… –Me dijo Carlisle, ufano.

–Camina y atraparás la jugosa zanahoria –se burló Emmett, fingiendo que intentaba tentarme moviendo una verdura frente a mi cara. Los demás, que se habían quedado a mirarme jugar a pesar de que no verían nada, se rieron.

–¿Quieres ir a ver las otras novedades? –Me preguntó Alice.

–¿Qué novedades? –Pregunté.

–Puerta cruzando el pasillo… –Me dijo con una voz misteriosa y algo tenebrosa.

Salí al pasillo y abrí la puerta del cuarto frente a ése. Adentro había mesitas individuales y sillas. En el muro junto a la puerta había una estantería con varios libros.

–¿Así que Esme siguió con su idea de hacer una sala de clases? –Pregunté, volviéndome hacia Edward. Él asintió, y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Esme, contenta. La miré, y me dio pena decirle lo que de verdad pensaba.

–Quedó muy bonito –mentí–. Aunque con los muros de piedra y las ventanas antiguas se ve algo arcaico. Pero supongo que cumple el objetivo. ¿No te tincó ponerle un pizarrón, con tiza y todo, como para completar el cuadro prehistórico? –Me burlé.

–Ella quería, pero se lo prohibimos –aseguró Jasper, riendo.

–Bueno, supongo que es lo mismo –respondí, sin darle importancia–. Aquí o en la sala… El tedio será el mismo.

–Es bueno separar las áreas –insistió Esme–. Aquí hay menos distracciones, y cuando estemos en la sala nos olvidamos del estudio.

–¿Y cómo va el curso de carpintería? –Pregunté.

–¡Oh! Ése acabó hace casi tres semanas –dijo Esme–. Nos tomó muy poco tiempo aprender lo necesario. Te enseñaré yo, a partir de mañana.

–¿Y es entretenido? –Pregunté.

Alice, Rosalie y Edward arrugaron un poco la nariz.

–Tiene su mérito –dijo Bella–. Pero es un poco sucio.

–Les quedó linda mi mesa –les dije a todos, recordando los regalos de cumpleaños.

–Gracias hija –dijo Esme.

–¿Quién hizo el tallado del borde? –Pregunté.

–Yo –respondió Rosalie, sonriendo–. Había un tallado similar en un mueble en mi casa humana –explicó.

–Es muy bonito –le dije–. Gracias. Le da un toque. Tengo ganas de comenzar el rompecabezas y estrenar así la mesa.

–Primero ve a darte un baño –me ordenó Esme, sacándome de la sala de clases–. Llevas un mes con esa ropa y todavía tiene pasto pegado.

Le hice caso, y fue un gusto ponerme ropa limpia y no tener tierra ni en la piel ni en el pelo. Salí renovada del baño, y me encontré con que casi todos se habían ido.

–¿Dónde están todos? –Les pregunté a Bella y a Edward, que leían en la sala.

–Carlisle sacó a pasear a mamá –explicó Edward–. Ahora salen todos los días. Los demás están afuera.

–¿Y a ustedes se los cagaron cuidándome a mí? –Les pregunté, empática.

–Estamos castigados por un año, Daniela –confesó Bella–. Por lo que te hicimos. Y recuerda no decir palabrotas.

–¿Un año? –Pregunté, incrédula, sin hacer caso a la llamada de atención.

–Sí –dijo Bella–. Esme y Carlisle se enojaron mucho con nosotros, y no tenemos permiso para salir del patio hasta el nueve de junio del año que viene.

–Y somos tus niñeros por defecto –agregó Edward–. ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Miré al pasillo, en dirección al cuarto con el sistema de realidad virtual.

–No, eso no –dijo Edward–. Carlisle dijo sólo media hora.

–No tiene cómo saberlo si no se lo decimos –le dije en tono práctico.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

–Daniela… –Me dijo Bella, algo exasperada–. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un dispositivo de rastreo adentro. Carlisle puede revisar por dónde nos hemos movido en cualquier momento.

–Pero podemos jugar a otro juego, ¿no? El juego que me regalaron es sólo uno de los que podemos jugar.

–No Daniela –explicó Edward–. La verdad es que Esme y Carlisle pusieron el juego en un cuarto aparte para controlar que no jugáramos sin autorización. Ahora sólo podemos usarlo cuando nos den permiso.

–¡Eso es muy egoísta de parte de ellos! –Alegué–. ¿Y si los llamamos y les pedimos permiso?

–Edward y yo no tenemos permiso para usarlo nunca –confesó Bella–. Hasta que se cumpla el año.

–¿Y para qué te ofreció entonces el juego ese, el simulador espacial? –Pregunté a Edward, sin entender.

–Porque una cosa no quita la otra –Explicó Edward encogiéndose de hombros–. Él piensa que si quiero el juego puedo tenerlo y que podré esperar hasta usarlo.

–Que cruel… –Murmuré.

–Lo que te hice fue cruel, Daniela –me dijo Edward–. Estoy de verdad muy arrepentido.

–Sí, ya me lo dijiste. No te preocupes –le dije, restándole importancia–. Yo fui una estúpida de ir a nadar al lago. Debí recordar lo del chip.

–Ahora Carlisle revisa todo el tiempo dónde estamos y por dónde nos hemos movido –confidenció Bella–. En su trabajo causó revuelo que uno de los hijos de la "familia perfecta" se arrancara de su casa –agregó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–No estaba arrancando –expliqué nuevamente–. Sólo me piqué, quise salir también, me dieron ganas de ir a nadar, y como una tarada me fui a meter al lago y se me olvidó volver a tiempo.

De pronto recordé que todos parecían cuidar lo que hacían y decían y tuve una duda.

"¿Pusieron cámaras y micrófonos aquí en casa?" pregunté a Edward en mi mente.

–No, el castillo sigue limpio –dijo Edward–. Pero debemos acostumbrarnos a no decir cosas que nos causen problemas. Carlisle dice que, para estar seguros de no meter las patas cuando importe, tenemos que esforzarnos todo el tiempo en controlar lo que decimos.

–¡Ah! Que alivio… –Les dije con franqueza–. ¿O sea que si digo que el nuevo orden es un cerro de mierda nadie se enterará?

–Carlisle se enterará que lo dijiste, si nos pregunta –explicó Edward, con cara de disculpa.

–No le dirás, ¿no? –Le dije preocupada.

–No si no me lo pregunta –declaró–. Pero se supone que nosotros mismos debemos decirle cuando tengamos un desliz, y no intentar ocultarlo cuando él nos pregunte.

–Sabe cuándo le mentimos –aclaró Bella, muy seria–. Y nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos. Piensa que, ahora que ya hay casi ochenta vampiros leales en la fuerza de paz, ya no lo necesitarían a él, y que sería fácil deshacerse de nosotros si damos problemas. Cree que sólo nos mantienen con vida porque somos conocidos y gustamos a la opinión pública. Pero teme que si alguno de nosotros comienza a parecer "enemigo del orden" decidirán hacernos desaparecer.

Me quedé callada. Sonaba aterrador.

–Carlisle nos prometió hacer cuanto estuviera en su poder para mantenernos a salvo, pero pidió nuestra cooperación –explicó Edward–. Y tú eres el eslabón más débil, ya que tiendes a olvidarte del peligro. Todos juramos ayudar, aunque eso signifique acusarnos entre nosotros.

–Ok, controlaré mi boca –les prometí–. Gracias por contarme.

–Es mejor que lo sepas –declaró Bella.

–¿Y los demás vampiros? –Pregunté.

–Son vigilados de cerca –dijo Edward–. Carlisle supone que, en la medida que los vampiros civiles vayan cometiendo errores, el gobierno central aprovechará la excusa para irlos eliminando.

–¿O sea que en teoría todos moriremos salvo la fuerza de paz? –Pregunté asustada.

–No si nos mantenemos callados –dijo Bella, en tono práctico.

–Calladitos y bonitos –me burlé.

–Evita _precisamente_ ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos, Daniela –me dijo Edward, enojado.

–Ok. Lo siento –contesté–. A lo mejor debería fingir que soy muda de ahora en adelante.

–No sería mala idea –dijo Edward, pensativo–. ¿Y si probamos?

"Puedo hablarte a ti, y tú traduces sólo lo que sea correcto, como un filtro" le dije en mi mente.

–Podría funcionar –me dijo–. Al menos para cuando estemos fuera del castillo.

–¿Qué dijo Daniela, amor? –Le preguntó Bella, un poco molesta por haberse quedado fuera de la conversación.

–Piensa hablar en su mente y que yo traduzca –le explicó Edward–. Y podría funcionar cuando estemos frente a extraños.

–No funcionará –dijo Bella en tono práctico–. Las personas saben que no es muda, y se preguntarán por qué no habla. Podrían llegar a la conclusión que se lo prohibimos, y entonces comenzarían a especular _por qué_ se lo prohibimos.

–Bella tiene razón, no es buena idea –coincidí–. Mejor tengo cuidado y listo.

–Carlisle piensa que nos puede ayudar a quitarnos el hábito –dijo Bella, algo nerviosa–. Ya castigó a Rosalie la semana pasada por decir que estaba harta de este gobierno.

–Ok, me queda claro –respondí tensa–. Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

–.–


	8. Algo de calma

AN: Muchas gracias Mary :)

**Capítulo 8: Algo de calma**

Cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron, a eso de las diez de la noche, venían contentos. Se notaba que el ánimo de ella había mejorado mucho con esas salidas con su marido. Seguramente, después de doce años viéndose poco, necesitaban todo el tiempo a solas que pudieran tener.

Yo había pasado esas horas de la tarde con mis niñeros, comenzando el rompecabezas, jugando ludo con ambos, y viendo televisión con Edward mientras Bella leía. Como el ludo era un juego en el que Edward no tenía ninguna ventaja al leernos las mentes, no resultó tan aburrido jugar con él.

Esme, al entrar a la sala, corrió a abrazarnos y besarnos a los tres. Carlisle fue menos efusivo, pero también repartió besitos.

–Hola hijos –nos saludó Carlisle–. ¿Dónde están sus hermanos?

–"Explorando" al parecer –respondí, riendo.

–¿Podemos salir un rato papá? –Le rogó Bella.

–No hija –le respondió él–. Pero pueden dar una vuelta mientras se queden al interior del muro.

Ellos se iban a parar, pero de pronto Edward se detuvo y miró a su padre. Comprendí que Carlisle le había dicho algo en su mente. Edward bajó la vista al piso y no contestó.

–¿Podemos…? –Volvió a preguntarle Bella, insegura, mirando a su padre y luego la puerta.

–Sí, vayan –le dijo Carlisle. Ya no parecía tan contento.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, apagué la tele y me acerqué a Esme.

–¿Puedo por fin ir a conocer el famoso taller de carpintería mamá? –Le pregunté.

–Está bien, hija –me dijo contenta.

–Espera un momento, Daniela –me dijo Carlisle, serio–. ¿Te hablaron tus hermanos de que comenzamos a entrenarnos todos en qué podemos decir y qué no con respecto al gobierno?

Me miraba fijo, y no me atreví a mentir.

–Sí Carlisle –admití–. Y, antes de que me preguntes, o de que les vayas a pedir a ellos que me acusen, confieso que dije "el nuevo orden es un cerro de mierda" en broma. Y ellos me explicaron que optaste por castigar al que dijera lo que sea en contra del nuevo orden y te prometo que controlaré mi bocaza desde hoy.

–Está bien, hija –me dijo, con amabilidad–. Gracias por tu honestidad. Por esta vez dejaremos pasar tu comentario, ¿está bien?

–Gracias papá –le dije, muy aliviada.

–Cuando se te salga un comentario de ésos, y yo no esté presente, necesito que tú misma me lo digas luego –explicó.

–Sí, Edward y Bella ya me lo explicaron –contesté, aunque en mi fuero interno no pensaba hacerlo ni muerta. Si él me preguntaba, o mis hermanos me acusaban, eso era una cosa. Pero ir yo misma a decirle, para que luego me pegara, eso era algo completamente diferente.

–¿Y qué hicieron esta tarde? –Me preguntó, cambiando de tema–. ¿Fueron más amables contigo esta vez tus hermanos?

–Sí. Comenzamos a armar mi rompecabezas, y luego jugamos tres partidos de ludo y ganamos uno cada uno. Yo elegí las tres veces las fichas verdes, Bella jugó con las amarillas, y Edward quiso las rojas. Luego Bella se aburrió de jugar y se puso a leer, y Edward puso la tele y vimos un documental sobre técnicas agrícolas.

–¿Te divertiste? –Me preguntó Esme.

–Sí, supongo –le dije encogiéndome de hombros–. Aunque creo que a ellos se les hizo la tarde más bien larga. ¿Puedo comentar algo?

–Claro hija –me dijo Carlisle.

–Encuentro excesivo que los castiguen por todo un año por ponerme un bloque, cuando ustedes mismos decidieron hacer lo mismo cuando Jasper me mordió. ¿Les pueden levantar el castigo por favor? –Les pedí–. Yo ya pagué, y no quiero que ellos lo pasen todavía más mal sólo porque yo salí arrancando.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron.

–¿Ellos te pidieron que nos dijeras eso hija? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

–No papá, te lo juro. Es idea mía. Ellos ni siquiera saben que yo se los iba a pedir.

–¿Entiendes por qué están castigados Daniela? –Preguntó Carlisle.

–Ellos me dijeron que habían sido crueles conmigo al ponerme un bloque. Y, aunque en ese momento me molestó mucho, ahora pienso que en realidad es lo mismo que ustedes me hicieron por años. Entonces resultaría injusto castigarlos a ellos por hacerlo una vez.

–No es sólo por eso, Daniela –dijo Esme–. Es también porque, al dejarte sola, se comportaron en forma irresponsable.

–Los otros cuatro también se fueron y ellos no están castigados –les recordé.

–¿Piensas que debería haberlos castigado a los seis? –Preguntó Carlisle.

–¡No! –le grité, sin pensarlo–. ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que me da pena que les amarguen la vida por un año entero por hacer algo que de todos modos vieron hacer a ustedes antes.

–Es un punto válido amor –dijo Esme.

Carlisle suspiró.

–Ellos son siempre amables conmigo papá –insistí–. Ese día querían pasar un rato a solas, y se quedaron clavados conmigo solamente porque los demás huyeron más rápido. Pensaron que con el bloque me dejaban segura, y yo, irracionalmente, metí la pata.

–Está bien, hija –me dijo Carlisle, luego de un par de segundos–. Me convenciste. Les levantaré el castigo.

–Muchas gracias –le dije aliviada, abrazándolo. Me devolvió el abrazo.

–Vamos a ver ese taller –dijo al fin, luego de soltarme–. ¿Ya tienes pensado qué te gustaría construir?

–No. ¿Hay algo fácil con lo que pueda partir? –Pregunté.

Ambos se rieron, y sus risas hicieron eco en la escalera.

–Tengo algunas revistas –dijo Esme–. Puedes ojearlas y decidir si alguno de los proyectos sugeridos te gusta, o tal vez se te ocurra algo que quieras hacer.

Salimos al patio sin encontrarnos con Edward ni Bella, y lo atravesamos hasta el taller. Adentro apestaba a pegamento, serrín y solvente. Se me arrugó la nariz.

Había una gran mesa al medio, y algunos mesones pegados a los muros. Varias herramientas y máquinas adornaban el lugar, pero se veía ordenado.

Esme fue hasta una estantería y sacó unas revistas. Me las pasó.

–Preferiría ver las máquinas a leer revistas –le dije, con un poco de lata.

Esme me sonrió y dejó las revistas sobre la mesa grandota. Luego me paseó por el lugar mostrando y nombrando todo. Las cosas como el martillo y el serrucho las conocía, pero hubo otras herramientas que no me sonaban para nada como el berbiquí y el formón. También me asombró que hubiera varios tipos de sierra, y en particular la sierra circular se veía temible. Acerqué mi dedo tentativamente al filo.

–No tienes permiso para usar ninguna máquina o herramienta que requiera electricidad –me previno Carlisle.

–Ok, no hay problema. ¿Y mis hermanos tienen permiso?

–Todos salvo Emmett –dijo Esme.

–¿Intentó su guerra de motosierras? –Pregunté divertida.

–No tenemos motosierra –me dijo Esme–. Compramos la madera ya procesada. Pero no, no lo intentó. Sin embargo, dado que hace muchas bromas, prefiero por el momento que él no tenga acceso a ninguna máquina con la que se le pueda ocurrir hacer una broma.

–Ah. ¿Y las otras herramientas las podré usar? –Pregunté, fijándome en unas que estaban muy ordenaditas.

–Sí, claro –dijo Esme–. Todo lo que no requiera electricidad lo puedes usar siempre que estés conmigo o con Carlisle. Ésas que estás mirando se llaman gubias, y sirven para tallar madera. Son las que usó Rosalie para decorar la mesa que te hicimos.

–Me gustaría tallar algo –le dije entusiasta–. ¿Puedo empezar haciendo algo así?

–¡Claro! –Me dijo–. ¿Qué te gustaría tallar?

–Algo pequeño, para empezar –le dije–. ¿Se pueden tallar cuadros?

–Sí, por qué no. Luego le podemos poner un marco si quieres.

–Ok –le dije, frotándome las manos–. ¿Qué hago primero?

–Decidir un diseño, y un tamaño –me explicó–. Buscaremos una madera que te sirva.

Esme me pasó un cuaderno para que dibujara lo que quería hacer, e hice un diseño con unas plantas con flores. Esme me pasó una tabla y copié mi dibujo en ella.

Estuve hasta el amanecer tallando eso, y aunque las gubias eran fáciles de usar sólo tuve algunas dificultades para controlar la fuerza que ejercía.

Carlisle y Esme se quedaron conmigo, a pesar de que les dije que si querían podían irse, que yo les prometía quedarme tranquila donde estaba y no hacer leseras. Pero ellos aseguraron que querían quedarse conmigo viéndome tallar.

–.–

Los días que siguieron fueron tranquilos, aunque lo pasé muy mal a ratos. Bella y Edward estuvieron muy contentos de que les levantaran el castigo, y yo estuve muy triste de que Esme me encajara todas las mañanas el libro uno para aprender alemán. Era como una pesadilla, y me trajo amargos recuerdos de cuando estaba intentando aprender francés. Sonaba horrible, y las palabras tendían a ser unos chorizos espantosos. Además, odié tener que estudiar en la sala de clases que Esme había armado. El hecho de que no hubiera con qué distraerse era muy deprimente, y como mis hermanos eran todos muy serios no volaba ni una mosca en el lugar. El tiempo desde que entrábamos hasta que Esme por fin me dejaba salir transcurría muy lentamente.

Mis hermanos nunca hacían atados, y me daba la sensación de que se concentraban mucho y trabajaban rápido para terminar pronto y poder salir a vagar por fin. Yo intenté imitarlos, pero me era imposible avanzar rápido ya que cada ejercicio era como un acertijo. Yo entendí que parte del problema se debía a que no tenía ninguna gana de aprender otro idioma, pero el aceptar el problema no me ayudó a que mi cerebro cooperara.

Y, para empeorarla, cuando por fin completaba el trabajo que Esme me encargaba, tenía que seguir haciendo los diez dibujos diarios.

El primer jueves intenté imponerme, y le dije a Esme que sólo avanzaría un par de páginas al día. Pero ella insistió que no, que podía hacer más que eso, y que completaría una unidad diaria aunque me tuviera que quedar todo el día en la sala.

La miré horrible, sin contestarle, y me miró desafiante. El duelo de miradas duró algunos segundos. Le dije finalmente que no pensaba usar ninguno de los libros, y que prefería renunciar a jugar SIM–In. Pero ella frunció el ceño, me agarró la mano, me arrastró al pasillo, y me pegó hasta que prometí hacerle caso. Me pasé horas luchando para conseguir terminar la unidad uno y, cuando Carlisle llegó por la tarde, recién estaba haciendo el quinto dibujo. Pensé que él sería un poco más empático, pero me equivoqué rotundamente. Se enojó porque le diera guerra a su esposa, me dio otra tunda encima de la que ya me había dado Esme, y para empeorarla me dijo que no podría jugar SIM–In hasta el siguiente jueves. Me dieron ganas de gritarle que hubiera preferido que se olvidaran de mi cumpleaños, pero me mordí la lengua.

Cuando por fin acabé los diez dibujos ya era hora de hacer aseo y, para cuando terminé de barrer y de regar, todavía me dolía el trasero. Un verdadero infierno.

Los siguientes días intenté no dar guerra, pero de todas formas no conseguía avanzar rápido. Sentía mucha rabia, porque sólo conseguía terminar mi trabajo cuando casi era hora del aseo. Y encontraba muy injusto pasarme todo el día estudiando esa tortura y luego trabajando.

Lo único agradable era que por la tarde por fin podía hacer cosas que me gustaran, y aunque durante el tiempo en que mis padres salían me tenía que quedar con mis hermanos el resto de la noche fui haciendo más trabajos tallados y Esme comenzó a llevarme a nadar. Carlisle a veces nos acompañaba, aunque otras veces pasaba tiempo con mis hermanos.

Nadar y tallar con mi madre compensaba un poco los malos ratos de las mañanas, y pienso que si no hubiera sido por esas actividades gratas hubiera terminado detestándola.

Pasaron varias semanas, en que no pasó nada notable. Hice un baúl de madera, una caja tallada para Esme, y un cuadro de un tren para Carlisle. También ayudé a hacer estanterías para el cuarto de al lado de la sala de clases ya que los libros se acumulaban, y pronto necesitaríamos guardarlos en una biblioteca. Nunca me dejaron usar ninguna de las sierras, pero ayudaba lijando.

También exploramos mucho el lago con Esme, aunque había poco que descubrir. Lo más notable fue un día en que pasó cerca de nosotros un bote con una pareja de humanos y nos pusimos a conversar. Y, cuando el cielo cubierto se abrió por unos minutos sobre nosotros, las personas se asombraron de lo blancas que se veían nuestras pieles y nos sacaron fotografías. Me sentí como si fuera un animal de zoológico, pero posé callada. La señora del bote dijo que Esme parecía una escultura, y que era lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Supuse entonces que no debía enojarme tanto.

Otra cosa que ocurrió fue que Esme compró ocho arpas y contrató a una humana, la señorita Dora, que vino varias mañanas a enseñarnos a tocarlas. Yo me enredé entera, y me amargué mucho al ver que Esme y mis hermanos aprendían rápido. Pero la humana fue muy amable conmigo, y me aseguró riendo que, de toda mi familia, yo era de lejos la alumna más normal del grupo.

Cuando dejó de venir, luego de nueve clases apenas, Esme intentó seguirme enseñando ella. Pero luego de tres días comprendió que de verdad yo no lo estaba disfrutando y dejó de amargarme. Guardamos bien mi arpa en su caja y quedó arrumbada en una esquina de mi cuarto.

Lo bueno de las clases de arpa fue que Esme y mis hermanos comenzaron a tocarlas juntos, y sonaba maravilloso. Carlisle se emocionó mucho al oírlos, y le ofrecí mi arpa por si quería aprender a tocarla él e integrarse al grupo. Pero me dijo que "no por ahora" y que prefería sentarse a escuchar como yo. Tuve la sensación de que lo había hecho para que yo no fuera la única que quedaba fuera del conjunto, y sentí una calidez dentro. Era muy amable de su parte.

El domingo 27 de julio, tres días después de la última clase de arpa, ocurrió algo novedoso: llegó una periodista y su equipo a entrevistarnos para una revista. Esme y Carlisle me obligaron a peinarme bien y ponerme falda, y luego fuimos los nueve a esperar a las visitas al salón que estaba al lado del vestíbulo, donde nos bebíamos la sangre. Esme me recomendó que no abriera la boca a menos que me preguntaran algo a mí directamente, y que no pusiera cara de enojo ni de risa escuchara lo que escuchara. Me dio mala espina eso, pero le prometí que me comportaría.

La señora Shaw era entrada en años, y entrada en carnes. Venía acompañada de un fotógrafo alto y flaco, al que llamaba Shaggy (supuse que era su apodo, aunque tenía pelo corto y no se parecía al personaje de Scooby-doo), y un tipo grande y mazacotudo como Emmett que se encargaba de las luces y otros equipos, al que llamaba Light (supuse que sería su apodo también, ya que se encargaba de las luces al sacar las fotos).

Andaba todo el tiempo con una grabadora enganchada en la solapa, y aseguró que prefería eso a tomar notas. Les preguntó muchas cosas a mis padres, que respondieron con mucha cordialidad y diplomacia. De acuerdo con sus respuestas, cualquiera hubiera concluido que _adoraban_ al gobierno. Me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Esme y mantuve la cara impávida y la boca bien cerrada.

A mis hermanos les preguntaron principalmente por sus vidas, sus orígenes, y la forma en que habían conocido a sus parejas. La señora Shaw aseguraba que al público le encantaban esos detalles. También les preguntó por sus actividades en el día a día, y mis hermanos omitieron descaradamente el tiempo que pasaban tirando como conejos en el castillo y "explorando" en el bosque. De acuerdo a las mentiras que contaban, aparte de estudiar por las mañanas y "ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa" por las tardes nos pasábamos el resto del día en familia, jugando, conversando, tocando música.

Cuando la señora se volvió hacia mí, finalmente, vi que todos en la familia me miraban fijo. Seguían sonriendo como imbéciles, pero me sentí sumamente presionada de todas formas.

–¿Tú eres Daniela, verdad preciosa? –Me preguntó la señora Shaw. Me dio risa que me llamara preciosa, dado que yo era de lejos la más fea de los nueve.

–Sí señora –le contesté.

–¿Y qué edad tienes? –Preguntó.

–Casi quince, señora –le respondí.

–¿Y por qué eres tan bajita? –Preguntó extrañada.

–Porque salí fallada –contesté con franqueza.

–Tuvo algunos problemas de desarrollo en su vida humana –tradujo Carlisle.

–Ah –dijo la señora, con aire compasivo–. ¿Alguna enfermedad?

–No sé –le dije, encogiéndome de hombros–. Como a los diez años dejé de crecer y ya.

–¿Así como así? –Preguntó extrañada.

–Sí –le dije–. No fue algo brusco. Simplemente, pasó el tiempo y yo seguía chica.

–Ok, tesoro –me dijo con amabilidad–. ¿No tienes novio como tus hermanas?

–No señora –le respondí, aunque me parecía bastante obvio que no estábamos escondiendo un décimo vampiro detrás de nosotros. ¿Para qué preguntaba huevadas?

–¿Ni de humana? –Insistió.

–No. Cuando Jasper me mordió todavía no me enamoraba de nadie –expliqué.

–Ah, sí. ¿A ti no te convirtió tu papá, verdad? –Preguntó.

–¡Ya sabe eso! –Le respondí, mosqueada–. Mi papá ya le contó cómo nos fue adoptando a todos.

–Es verdad, lo siento –dijo la señora, algo tensa. Noté que Esme me miraba con el ceño algo fruncido y negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

–Lo siento –le dije a la señora, con cara de disculpa–. Perdóneme por favor. Sí, es verdad que no fue Carlisle quien me transformó. Fui un accidente, mi hermano me mordió sin querer.

–Está bien, preciosa –me dijo–. No hay problema. ¿Y nunca te has enamorado?

–Una vez me gustó un compañero de curso, en septiembre de 2135, pero me cambiaron de colegio cuando se enteraron.

–¿Y te dio pena?

–No –mentí, ya que vi a Esme poner cara de pena e inclinar la cabeza–. Sólo estuve con él un rato. Y, de todas formas, era un humano.

–A Daniela le gusta mucho dibujar –comentó Alice, comprendiendo probablemente que estábamos a punto de entrar a hablar de temas complicados.

–¿Ah sí? –Preguntó la señora, aceptando diplomáticamente el cambio de tema.

–Sí señora –le dije.

–¿Y nos podrías mostrar algunos dibujos?

–Bueno. Pero están arriba, en la casa –expliqué.

–Está bien, querida –me dijo contenta–. Cuando subamos a tomar fotos te pediré que me los muestres.

Por suerte dejó de preguntarme leseras, y no tuve que explicar qué hacía en el día a día. Las tres visitas comenzaron a pasearse como Pedro por su casa por todo el castillo, sacando fotos de todo y de nosotros, y estuvieron toda la tarde en eso. Yo no sabía para qué sacaban tantas fotos, si el artículo no podía ser tan largo, ¿o sí?

Cuando les mostré mis blocks, a la señora Shaw le gustó mucho el dibujo horrendo del castillo con la familia feliz que había hecho cuando habíamos llegado recién a vivir ahí. Me dio mucha vergüenza, y deseé haber atinado a destruirlo antes. Lo digitalizaron, y me dieron ganas de morirme. ¡Esperaba que no incluyeran esa monstruosidad en el artículo! Edward, que había captado mi mortificación, me miró burlón. Jasper, que también lo había notado, se paró junto a mí y dijo muy bajito "no te preocupes, está bonito".

–¿Y te gustaría que hubiera un bebé y mascotas en tu familia? –Preguntó la señora Shaw, para mi gran consternación.

–No señora –aseguré–. Era sólo un dibujo.

Me miró con lástima, y me sentí incómoda. Supuse que no me había creído.

Tuvimos que posar con nuestras arpas, y me sentí estúpida. Nos hicieron tocar un poco, incluso, y me dio vergüenza porque mi arpa sonaba pésimo y echaba a perder el efecto. Pero nadie comentó nada, y el artículo sería insonoro así que daba lo mismo.

Afuera ya estaba oscuro cuando por fin se fueron. Sentí un profundo alivio y una más profunda repulsión hacia la prensa.

–.–

Esme contrató a otro profesor humano, a principios de agosto. El señor Aparo, que al igual que la señorita Dora era muy amable, nos vino a hacer clases de griego. Ocupó nuestras mañanas por dos semanas completas, y para mí fue una nueva pesadilla. Lo único rescatable de la experiencia fue que Esme me dejó olvidar el alemán por esas dos semanas, y que aprendí una canción en griego que sonaba agradable. Pero, luego de las dos semanas, estuvo claro que yo no aprendería griego. Mis hermanos, en cambio, comenzaron a leer libros en ese idioma también, y verlos escribir usando ese alfabeto fue sumamente desconcertante. Esme, por suerte, ni siquiera intentó enseñarme ella luego de las dos semanas, y me dejó retomar el alemán. Me sentí casi agradecida.

–.–

El viernes 22 de agosto Carlisle llegó a la casa con cara de preocupado. Estábamos en la sala jugando Ocho Loco con Esme, Bella y Edward, y lo sentimos saludar a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett que se encontraban en el piso de abajo jugando futbolito (lo habían instalado ahí luego de comprarlo, a pedido de Esme). Vi que Edward, tras mirar a Carlisle, me miró a mí con el ceño un poco fruncido y eso me dio mala espina. ¿Qué podría amargar a Carlisle que pudiera tener relación conmigo?

Intenté recordar si me había mandado alguna cagada en los días anteriores, pero aparte de un reto que Esme me había dado por tener todo malo en unos ejercicios la semana anterior, no recordaba nada. No había dicho palabrotas, ni había hablado mal del gobierno, no había peleado con mis hermanos… ¿Qué mierda podría haber pasado? Miré a Edward, urgida, pero él negó un poco con la cabeza y me sonrió. Sentí un gran alivio: no estaba en problemas.

–Hola amor –saludó Carlisle besando a su esposa–. Hola hijos –añadió, repartiendo besos en la cabeza–. ¿Puedo jugar?

–Cuando terminemos este partido –respondió Esme–. ¿Qué tal todo en los cuarteles?

Carlisle suspiró, e hizo signo con la mano como si no tuviera importancia.

–Es viernes, no quiero pensar en trabajo –contestó evasivamente–. Pero tengo una buena y una mala noticia –añadió.

Esme, Bella y yo lo miramos con curiosidad.

–¿Cuál sería la buena? –Preguntó Esme.

–Mi jefe me invitó mañana a su casa –dijo Carlisle, con cara de lata.

–¿Y ésa es la buena? –Se burló Bella.

–La mala es que es el cumpleaños de su hija menor, y quiere que lleve a Daniela –agregó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Me invitaron a mí? –Me extrañé. Era rarísimo que los humanos quisieran pasar tiempo conmigo. La experiencia a lo largo de las décadas me había mostrado que yo tendía a caerles más bien mal.

–Él es pro–integración –explicó Carlisle–. Y quiere dar el ejemplo incluyendo vampiros entre los invitados a una fiesta infantil.

–¿Puedes negarte? –Preguntó Esme, preocupada.

–Dile que tengo lepra –me burlé.

Carlisle sonrió, pero ignoró la broma.

–¿Te sientes capaz de ir a una fiesta infantil Daniela? –Me preguntó, luego de ponerse serio.

–¿Tengo que hacer algo en particular aparte de no comerme a nadie? –Pregunté riendo.

–Eso no es gracioso, Daniela, y no debes decir ese tipo de cosas ni en broma –me dijo Carlisle, muy serio.

Me pasé dos dedos por los labios como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera.

–¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes? –Preguntó Esme.

–Bueno… En realidad contaba con eso amor –confesó Carlisle, incómodo–. Mi jefe nos invitó a ambos y me pidió especialmente que llevara a Daniela.

–¿Por qué no vamos todos? –Sugerí.

–No, que lata… –Dijo Edward.

–No sería prudente llenarle la casa de vampiros –comentó Carlisle–. Aunque tampoco creo que sea buena idea no aceptar la invitación.

–Bueno, vamos entonces –le dije–. ¿Cuántos años cumple la hija de Charles?

–Doce, creo –dijo Carlisle–. Y es mejor que no lo llames por su nombre de pila, hija –agregó–. Llámalos señor Pan y señora Pan.

–¿Tienen apellido Pan? –Pregunté, riendo.

–Sí Daniela, y te prohíbo reírte –me retó Carlisle.

–¿P–A–N? ¿Cómo Peter Pan o las hallullas? –Me carcajeé, sin poder evitarlo.

–Sí. P–A–N. Y debes controlarte para no reír porque es falta de educación.

–¿Y su esposa se llama Wendy? –Pregunté, intentando dominar mis mejillas y mi mandíbula para mantener el rostro serio.

–No. Se llama Estelle –dijo Carlisle–. Y la hija que está de cumpleaños se llama Carlota.

–Que nombre más feo –comenté–. Y Carlota Pan suena pésimo.

–Eso no es asunto nuestro, hija –comentó Esme–. Y es feo reírse de los nombres de las personas. Mañana no quiero que te rías de ellos ni comentes sus nombres. ¿Está bien?

–Ok, mantendré mi boca cerrada y la cara de tarada que todos esperan.

–Evita esos comentarios, hija –me previno Carlisle–. Al próximo te pegaré.

Le fruncí el ceño, ya que odiaba que siempre estuvieran tan dispuestos a pegarme.

–¿Si quieren voy yo en vez de Daniela? –Se ofreció Bella.

–Eso, lleven a Bella –sugerí–. Ella no los dejaría jamás en vergüenza.

–No nos avergonzamos de ti Daniela –aseguró Carlisle.

–Tal vez no, pero se nota que la idea de llevarme te pone tenso.

–No me pone tenso –se defendió Carlisle–. Sólo te estoy previniendo sobre posibles errores que podrías cometer para que estés consciente del peligro y los evites.

–Lleva a Bella –insistí–. Ella misma se ofreció voluntaria.

–Es un cumpleaños de niñita, hija –insistió Carlisle–. Y te invitaron específicamente a ti.

–¡Pero yo ni conozco a la tal Carlota! –Alegué–. ¡Y tengo casi quince!

–Pero actúas el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo como si tuvieras diez –se burló Edward–. Además, Bella no irá a ninguna parte sin mí así que tendrás que ir tú.

–¿Y Alice? –Sugerí–. Ella es muy sociable.

–Irás, fin de la historia –dijo Carlisle con rotundidad.

–Ok –respondí picada–. Tal vez sea interesante. En más de doscientos años sólo he asistido a mis propios cumpleaños. Me da risa que en todo el tiempo que fui a la escuela jamás me dejaran ir a las fiestas de mis compañeros de curso, y que ahora me obliguen a ir al cumpleaños de una niña que ni siquiera conozco.

–Será divertido –aseguró Esme.

–Seguro… Me muero de ganas de comer torta –me burlé.

–Hablando de comer, la sangre debería llegar dentro de un par de horas –dijo Carlisle–. Llamaré para que te traigan una ración doble, sólo por precaución.

–¡No papá! –Le rogué. Ya tenerme que beber esa porquería era una tortura, y sólo lo hacía porque no tenía opción. ¡Pero no estaba dispuesta a tragarme el doble!

Carlisle no me hizo caso, y llamó al militar que nos venía a dejar la sangre todas las semanas desde que el señor Schwarz había renunciado. El tipo le aseguró que no habría ningún problema.

Me dio mucha rabia, pero decidí que no valía la pena cabrear a mis padres. Era obvio que me la tendría que tomar sí o sí.

–Luego de beber iremos a comprar un regalo para tu amiguita –dijo Esme, entusiasta.

–¡No es mi amiga! –Alegué–. ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

–Bueno, mañana la conocerás y seguramente se harán amigas –aseguró Esme–. ¿No te gustaría tener una amiguita de tu edad?

–¡Tengo casi quince mamá! –Reclamé.

–Ella cumplirá catorce como tú en sólo dos años –razonó.

Me quedé callada. La famosa Carlota sería mayor de edad en menos de diez años, hazaña que yo jamás conseguiría. ¿De qué serviría hacerme amiga de alguien que se olvidaría de mí en pocos años?

Me sorprendí bastante cuando unos brazos me apretaron, y no eran los de Esme. Era Edward, y comprendí que había seguido el hilo de mis pensamientos y que entendía mi pena.

–Nosotros siempre seremos tus amigos hermanita –me dijo.

–Sí sé –contesté.

Esme y Bella entendieron el problema y me miraron con simpatía.

–No pienses en el futuro tesoro –me recomendó Esme, como tantas otras veces–. Y mañana tendrás la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de disfrutarlo.

–.–

Tuve dificultades para tragarme la segunda bolsa de sangre, pero Carlisle me dirigió una mirada que me hizo resignarme. Estaba claro que mis opciones eran tragármela, o una tunda y tragármela igual. No había que ser un genio.

Alice no quiso ir con nosotras a comprar el regalo, pero nos recomendó escoger un set de esmaltes de uña con plantillas de diseño. Eso me dio mala espina, ya que seguro Carlota sería de esas niñitas odiosas que juegan al salón de belleza. Suspiré, apestada por adelantado.

Sin embargo, fue agradable salir las dos solas con Esme. Y ella parecía feliz, lo que era bueno.

Esme se estacionó frente a una juguetería y eso me extrañó.

–No creo que encontremos los esmaltes de uña aquí –le dije dudosa mirando la vitrina.

–Buscaremos un set que sea para niñita –me dijo entusiasta.

–¿Y si le regalamos esmaltes de uña de verdad, como los que usan Rosalie y Alice? –Sugerí.

–Es una niña todavía –insistió Esme–. Le gustará más un set de juguete.

–Tengo mis dudas –murmuré.

Pero Esme quería entrar a la juguetería, y tras tomarme la mano me llevó adentro.

Mis ojos se fueron de inmediato a una sección en la que había rompecabezas, y luego detecté una mesa de ping–pong que también me atrajo. Pero mi mano seguía capturada por la de Esme, por lo que tuve que seguirla al pasillo dominado por el rosado y el fucsia. Horror de horrores.

Esme miró los set de "belleza" con interés, cuyos empaques mostraban niñitas sonrientes con unas caras de tonta que me dieron arcadas. No entendía cómo les podían entretener esas porquerías.

–¿Qué te parece éste? –Me preguntó Esme, indicando la caja más grande de set para uñas. Me llamó la atención que incluyera uñas postizas y que tuvieran diseños tan estrafalarios como pulpos. ¿Para qué alguien querría tener pulpos en las uñas?

–No sé mamá –le dije con franqueza–. Pero supongo que ese set es mejor que los otros, ya que al menos tiene más artículos –reconocí.

–¿Y a ti te gusta? –Insistió.

–No, pero a mí no me gusta pintarme las uñas –le recordé.

–¿Qué te gustaría regalarle?

–Un rompecabezas, supongo –le respondí–. Pero creo que es más prudente que le hagamos caso a Alice y llevemos ése que te gustó.

–¿Quieres escoger algo para ti? –Me ofreció contenta.

–¿Podemos comprar una mesa de ping–pong?

–Eso no cabe en el auto –dijo Esme.

–Seguro que la pueden despachar –aseguré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¿Y no preferirías que hiciéramos una en el taller? –Preguntó animada.

–Supongo que podemos –admití, y de pronto se me iluminó la ampolleta–. Tal vez, si la hiciéramos más grande y cuadrada, podríamos jugar dos partidos atravesados y ver si resulta.

–Suena divertido –dijo Esme, entusiasta–. Pero, aprovechando que estamos en la tienda, ¿hay algún juguete que quieras?

–Me gustan los rompecabezas –le dije–. Pero todavía no llego ni a la mitad del que me dieron por mi cumpleaños. No tiene sentido que lleve otro.

–¿Y no hay otro juguete que te guste? –Insistió, un poco triste.

Me dio pena, ya que se notaba que ella quería a toda costa regalarme algo. Supuse que eso debería alegrarme, por lo que le sonreí.

–Miremos a ver qué encontramos –le dije, sintiéndome un poco más entusiasta.

Llevamos el set que escogió Esme, y comenzamos a recorrer pasillos. A ella se le iban los ojos a las muñecas, y se quedó pegada mirando unos muñecos que parecían bebés. Se veían muy realistas, y me dieron nervio.

Al final, luego de un buen recorrido, me gustó un set para hacer malabarismo. Tenía seis clavas de colores, y supuse que siendo vampiro podría llegar a conseguir usarlas.

–¿Te parece bien ese juego? –Le pregunté, apuntándolo.

–Está bonito –admitió–. ¿No te gustaría que hiciéramos uno en casa, en el torno?

–Supongo que podríamos –reconocí–. Pero creo que si sigues sugiriendo que hagamos todo en casa no podremos encontrar nada que llevar. Y no pude dejar de notar que te gustaron los muñecos con forma de bebé. ¿Has pensado en hacerte uno de palo? –Le pregunté con un poco de sarcasmo.

Lamenté mis palabras en cuanto vi la cara de Esme. Parecía lista para echarse a llorar, y la abracé rápido.

–¡Perdóname por decir eso mamá! –Le rogué–. ¡Fue horrible de mi parte!

–Bueno hija –me dijo, controlándose.

–Soy una tonta –insistí–. Y tienes razón, mejor hago un juego de malabarismo en casa. Será divertido, y quedará mucho más bonito que ése.

–No… Llevémoslo si quieres –insistió.

–No lo quiero –le aseguré–. Prefiero mil veces pasar tiempo en el taller con mi mamá haciendo uno juntas.

Eso hizo sonreír a Esme, por suerte, y se le pasó un poco la pena.

–Será divertido –me dijo–. ¿Y? ¿Sabes qué? Creo que compraremos unas pinturas hermosas para decorar ese set que haremos.

–¡Eso! –Le dije–. Me parece una excelente idea.

Compramos dos sets de paletas y pelotas para tenis de mesa y el set de esmaltes para Carlota. Envolvieron este último en un papel rosadito con mariposas de colores pastel que me dio vergüenza ajena. Pero Esme parecía feliz, y verla así me hizo feliz a mí.

Luego fuimos a una tienda especializada y ella compró varios tarritos de pintura indeleble para madera, solventes especiales, y brochas de distintos tipos y tamaños. Eso me entusiasmó mucho, y deseé incluso no tener que salir al día siguiente para poder pasarme el día entero haciendo las clavas y la mesa de ping–pong. No estaba segura de qué proyecto tenía más ganas de comenzar. Aunque tenía más deseos de jugar ping–pong que de aprender a hacer malabarismo, me entusiasmaba más empezar el set ya que eso involucraba usar las pinturas de colores.

–.–

No hubo necesidad de que yo decidiera qué proyecto llevaríamos a cabo primero, ya que cuando llegamos a casa y mis hermanos vieron las pinturas preguntaron para qué eran.

–Con Daniela pensamos hacer clavas para hacer malabarismo –explicó Esme–, y las pinturas son para pintarlas de colores.

–Ya me parecía que tenía vocación de payasa –dijo Jasper, rascándome la cabeza.

–No soy payasa –me defendí, aunque no estaba enojada.

–También haremos una mesa especial de ping–pong –continuó Esme–. Daniela quiere hacerla cuadrada para jugar dos partidos simultáneamente, cruzados.

–¡Eso quiero verlo! –Dijo Emmett, entusiasta–. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

–Ahora mismo, si quieren –respondió ella.

Sólo Jasper nos quiso acompañar. Yo ya sabía que a Rosalie, a Alice y a Edward no les gustaba trabajar con madera porque lo consideraban muy sucio. Y Bella no quiso porque prefería estar con Edward.

Carlisle tampoco bajó al taller con nosotros y eso me decepcionó bastante. Pero supuse que si nosotros acaparábamos a Esme los otros cuatro bien podían acapararlo a él.

Esme y Emmett buscaron entre las planchas que tenían y decidieron usar la más grande para hacer la mesa. Esme y Jasper la midieron y la marcaron expertamente para cortar lo necesario para dejarla cuadrada. Emmett y yo ayudamos luego, lijando, mientras ellos trazaban y cortaban la base y las patas.

Entre los cuatro la tuvimos lista en tan sólo un par de horas, pero había que esperar que se secara el pegamento así que todavía no la podíamos pintar, ni mover, ni usar.

–Mañana en la tarde podrán pintarla –les recordó Esme–, mientras Daniela y yo estamos en el cumpleaños.

–Preferiría quedarme a pintar –me quejé.

–Tonterías –dijo Esme, contenta, tomándome una mano y balanceándola–. Lo pasaremos bien.

-.-


	9. Diplomacia

AN: ¡Y otro capítulo el mismo día! Espero que lo disfruten. Tiene una escena cruel, pero es un capítulo muy importante ya que a partir de éste comienza a quedar poco a poco la embarrada en la vida de la pobre Daniela.

**Capítulo 9: Diplomacia**

Yo pensaba que las únicas miserias de ese sábado serían que tendría que pasar una tarde oliendo humanos y fingiendo que amaba al gobierno, pero no. Mis problemas recién comenzaban.

Todo partió mal cuando, poco más de una hora antes de que tuviéramos que salir, Esme me agarró y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que bañarme ella.

–¡Sólo quiero asegurarme que no te queda serrín en el pelo! –Argumentó, cuando intenté convencerla de que saliera del baño y me diera un poco de privacidad.

–Puedes verificarlo luego de que me vista –le dije exasperada–. ¡Estoy muy vieja para que me bañes, Esme!

–Eso no sirve –insistió con paciencia–, ya que si te queda serrín en el pelo tendrás que volvértelo a lavar.

–Me lo lavaré bien –prometí.

–Siempre te quedan partículas en el pelo –me recordó.

–¿Y qué tiene de malo? –Pregunté cansada–. Es sólo un poco de madera, y nadie lo notará. Tú vez todo porque eres un vampiro, y más encima uno muy maniático.

–No es que sea maniática –se defendió Esme–. Normalmente no te digo nada. Pero hoy iremos a casa del jefe de tu padre –enfatizó–. No puedes ir con aserrín en el pelo.

Para rematar el cuadro, llamaron a la puerta del baño. Era Carlisle, y traía el vestido lila que me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños.

–Ni. Lo. Pienses. –Le dije con los dientes apretados.

–Ellos te lo regalaron –dijo él–. Quiero que te lo pongas hoy.

–¡Ya les envié la nota de agradecimiento que me hiciste escribir, Carlisle! –Respondí enojada–. ¡No pienso ponerme esa huevada!

Carlisle se llevó una mano a la frente y tras masajeársela un instante colgó la percha con el vestido en uno de los ganchos para toalla. Caminó hacia mí con decisión y recordé que se me había salido una palabrota. Y, tal como imaginé, me agarró y me dio un par de palmadas en el trasero.

–No digas palabrotas, hija –me dijo–. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir?

–Se me salió –murmuré–. Lo siento.

–Está bien, Daniela –me dijo–. Por favor deja que, sólo por esta vez, Esme te lave bien. Y luego ponte el vestido. Te aseguro que te verás muy bonita.

–¡No me disfrazaré de tarada! ¡Y tengo casi quince años, no dejaré que me bañe mi madre! –Me defendí.

–Hija, cálmate –contestó Carlisle–. Estás muy a la defensiva.

–Es que ustedes me sacan de quicio –alegué, aunque sin gritar.

Ambos suspiraron.

–Hija, todos los vampiros vamos adaptando nuestra forma de vestir a la época que vamos viviendo. Aunque te guste la moda que había hace doscientos años, en estas ocasiones más formales es necesario que hagas un esfuerzo en verte como las demás personas. Todos hacemos eso.

–¡A mis hermanas no las visten de taradas! –Insistí.

–Ellas usan falda casi todo el tiempo ahora –afirmó Esme–. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Era verdad, ahora Esme y ellas rara vez usaban pantalones. Pero a mí siempre me dejaban vestirme como quisiera, y sólo usaba faldas porque tenía solo dos pantalones y a veces estaban los dos sucios.

–Ok, es verdad. Pero no usan vestidos con blondas y cintas –murmuré amargada.

–Es lo que está de moda ahora para las niñas de tu edad –insistió Carlisle.

–¡Tengo casi quince! –Me defendí.

–Ahora usan vestidos así las niñas que tienen incluso las edades de Alice y Bella –aseguró Esme.

–Sí sé, pero a mí no me gusta –insistí–. ¡Y ninguna de mis hermanas tiene que usar bazofias como esa! –Alegué apuntando el vestido.

–No es una bazofia –dijo Esme–. Es un vestido muy lindo, y estoy segura de que cuando te lo veas puesto te darás cuenta de que te ves bien con él.

–Pareceré una idiota –expliqué.

–No. Parecerás una niña con un lindo vestido –aseguró Carlisle.

–Una tarada… –Murmuré.

–No, hija –insistió Carlisle.

–No pienso usarlo –les dije, sentándome en el suelo–. Y no pienso dejar que me bañe nadie –agregué–. Si quieren que vaya a su dichoso compromiso tendrán que dejar que me bañe sola y que yo misma escoja mi ropa.

Carlisle y Esme suspiraron, y se miraron. Finalmente, ella salió del baño y me quedé sola con él. Se acercó, me levantó, y se sentó en el inodoro. Me horroricé cuando me puso boca abajo sobre sus piernas y comenzó a pegarme.

–¡No puedes castigarme por esto! –Alegué, incómoda–. Tengo todo el derecho a bañarme sola y a no ponerme ropa que encuentro fea.

–Tienes derecho a guardar silencio –respondió Carlisle, cansado–. Ya escuché tus argumentos, y ya te expliqué que necesitábamos que quedaras muy limpia y que te vieras como las otras niñas. No quisiste entender razones, así que sólo queda convencerte de que obedecerás y punto.

–¡Esto es completamente injusto! –Alegué, tiritando.

–No puedo dejar que vayas sucia y con ropa inadecuada –insistió él.

–¡No me quieres obligar a usarlo porque sea adecuado! –Dije llorando–. ¡Sólo quieres que lo use para hacerle la pata a tu jefe!

–No es por eso –respondió Carlisle, sin dejar de pegarme–. Ellos tuvieron la amabilidad de enviarte un regalo para tu cumpleaños, y luego tuvieron la amabilidad de invitarte al cumpleaños de su hija. Creo que puedes hacer el esfuerzo de ir limpia y usar el vestido que tan amablemente te regalaron.

Estaba claro que no conseguiría convencerlo, y sentí una ira y una angustia enormes. Era muy injusto. Aunque me estaba doliendo, decidí no ceder. Al menos conseguiría que se sintiera culpable por pegarme tanto, ya que no parecía sentir ningún remordimiento por humillarme.

–¿Estás más dispuesta a ser razonable? –Me preguntó luego de un rato.

Me controlé para dejar de tiritar y hablar con claridad.

–Estoy dispuesta a bañarme sola, a vestirme con algo que yo escoja, y a acompañarlos a pesar de que no tengo deseos de ir –afirmé.

Carlisle dejó de pegarme, y me paró frente a él. Pensé que por fin había entendido pero sentí horror cuando me desabotonó los pantalones.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –Le pregunté asustada, dando un paso atrás y alejando sus manos.

–Te voy a dar la tunda que estás pidiendo a gritos –me dijo con calma, agarrándome una mano y obligándome a avanzar–. Aunque entiendo tu punto de vista, en el momento histórico que vivimos tu rebeldía nos puede poner en peligro a ti y a todos nosotros. Si te dejo ir como tú quieres los presentes asumirán que dejo a mis hijos hacer lo que se les da la gana, y asumirán por lo tanto que no estoy comprometido con la causa. No dejaré que nos persigan sólo por darte en el gusto a ti, hija.

Para mi gran vergüenza, Carlisle me bajó los pantalones y los calzones. Intenté impedírselo, pero sólo conseguí romperlos en el tire y afloja. Me puse a llorar con más ganas, y Carlisle me volvió a poner boca abajo sobre sus piernas. A pesar de que ya me había visto sin ropa en otras ocasiones, me sentí podrida porque era primera vez que me pegaba así. No dolía mucho más, pero era de lejos más humillante.

Sentí deseos de desaparecer y, por primera vez en años, deseé dejar de vivir con Carlisle y Esme.

–¿Vas a obedecer? –Preguntó luego de un rato.

–Muérete –murmuré bajito.

Carlisle inspiró en forma brusca, y por unos segundos se quedó quieto.

–En este momento priorizaré la seguridad –dijo por fin–. Espero que algún día lo comprendas –agregó, y comenzó a pegarme más fuerte que antes.

Estuve tentada de morderlo, pero apreté la mandíbula. No podía seguirme pegando por siempre ya que, con o sin mí, en un rato tendría que irse a la casa de su jefe. Decidí aguantar estoicamente, y demostrarle que aunque tuviera más fuerza que yo no podía obligarme a hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

Carlisle pareció entender mi decisión y, tras bajarme más los pantalones comenzó a pegarme en las piernas también. Me dolió más aun, y mi decisión flaqueó.

–Por favor Daniela –me dijo de pronto, deteniéndose–. No te quiero seguir pegando hija.

–Me das asco –le dije con dificultad, entre tiritones–. Tú no eras así Carlisle.

No contestó, pero estiró una mano y, agarrando una toalla, me cubrió con ella. Me envolvió la mitad desnuda, me sentó sobre él y me abrazó. Me dolió al sentarme, pero sus tiritones me distrajeron. Lloraba mucho.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y me sorprendí de que fuera Alice. Se acuclilló frente a nosotros, y me miró a la cara.

–Daniela, papá nos ama mucho y sólo quiere mantenernos a salvo.

–¿Oíste cómo me pegó? –Le pregunté, enojada.

–Daniela, entiende –insistió ella, sin contestar–: está obligado a ir a esa dichosa fiesta. Está obligado a llevarte. Y está obligado a aparentar que nuestra familia es como las otras y que todos nos comportamos como se supone que tiene que ser. No tiene opción. Necesitamos que lo comprendas y que cooperes.

No contesté, porque no podía creer que ni mis hermanos me defendieran de un castigo totalmente injusto.

–Te queremos, hermana –dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta–. Pero en este caso pusiste a Carlisle entre la espada y la pared.

Carlisle se paró, y sin mirarme ni dejar de tiritar me pasó a Alice y salió del baño sin decir palabra. De pronto me di cuenta de que no era yo quien se sentía peor, y la culpa me invadió. Había quedado hecho mierda luego de lo que me había hecho.

Alice me abrazó un rato, hasta que por fin conseguí dejar de tiritar.

–Daniela, tenemos poco tiempo –me dijo con urgencia–. ¿Puedes confiar en mí por favor?

–Bueno –murmuré–. ¿De verdad nos van a matar a todos si no voy, o si voy con otra ropa?

–No. Pero sí conseguirías llamar la atención y que decidieran vigilarnos a Carlisle y a todos nosotros más de cerca –me dijo muy seria, llenando la bañera con agua–. Aunque Charles estima a Carlisle, él también está presionado a poner a prueba el grado de compromiso de sus subalternos. Y saben que una buena forma de saber qué piensa realmente su familia es hacer hablar de más a los hijos menores.

–¿Quieren que vaya al cumpleaños ése para hacerme hablar mal del gobierno? –Pregunté asqueada.

–No. Pero quieren tener ocasión de observarte para ver si algo que hagas o digas nos delata.

Me quedé callada, sintiéndome todavía más culpable. Alice se acercó y me sacó la toalla y los pedazos de tela que habían sido mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Entendiendo, me saqué el resto de la ropa y me metí al agua. Me dolieron las piernas y el trasero cuando me senté, pero no comenté nada. Deseé haber cedido al principio. No me hubieran pegado, y mis padres no se encontrarían por ahí fondeados llorando.

Alice comenzó a enjabonarme, y me dejé. Me lavó meticulosamente el pelo, y me di cuenta de que en realidad era verdad que yo me lo lavaba a la rápida en general. Y mi familia nunca me decía nada, prefiriendo dejarme en paz.

Alice me ayudó incluso a secarme, me desenredó el pelo y me lo secó con cuidado. Me acercó el vestido y dejé que me lo pusiera sin reclamar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después del escándalo que había armado.

De pronto sentí que afuera de la puerta Edward le decía algo a Bella y ella se alejó rumbo a mi cuarto. Sentí la puerta de mi armario, un cajón, y comprendí. Alice debía haber pensado que me trajeran calzones. Me dio mucha vergüenza.

Efectivamente, Bella entreabrió la puerta y me pasó un par de calzones, un par de calcetines blancos y unos zapatos para falda.

–Gracias –murmuré. Me sonrió algo tensa y salió.

Me puse todo y Alice me peinó rápido haciéndome una cola de caballo. No estaba tan mal, hubiera odiado que me hiciera trencitas o algo así.

–No hay tiempo para hacer nada más –dijo finalmente, mirándome seria–. Ve a pedirles perdón a Carlisle y a Esme y piensa bien antes de decir lo que sea en la fiesta. ¿Entiendes?

–Sí Alice –murmuré–. Gracias. No meteré la pata.

Salimos del baño y Alice me dio un empujoncito hacia el cuarto de nuestros padres. Llamé a la puerta despacito.

–Pasa tesoro –me dijo Esme.

Entré, y ambos ya estaban arreglados. Esme se veía muy linda, aunque Carlisle se veía amargado.

–Perdónenme por favor –dije simplemente–. Alice ya me explicó todo, y les prometo que no haré ni diré nada inadecuado.

–Está bien, Daniela –me dijo Esme, abrazándome.

Carlisle no decía nada, ni me miraba, de modo que me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Se puso a tiritar, y me apretó mucho.

–Perdóname hija –me dijo bajito.

–Sí papá. Perdóname tú a mí, por favor. Fui yo quien te puso en esa situación difícil –reconocí.

–Bueno –me dijo, bajito.

Esme se aclaró la garganta luego de unos segundos.

–Debemos darnos prisa –nos recordó.

Carlisle se paró a regañadientes, y salimos. Cuando atravesamos la sala, los seis estaban todos ahí con caras algo amargadas. Sentí mucha vergüenza. Pero Jasper y Emmett se llevaron los dedos a la boca, chiflaron como piropeándome, y todos sonrieron.

–Estás muy guapa –aseguró Jasper.

–Cállate –me quejé–. Parezco una idiota.

–No, te vez bien –aseguró Rosalie.

–No hay tiempo –dijo Alice, agarrando el regalo de Carlota que había quedado sobre un sillón y pasándomelo–. Váyanse.

–.–

El viaje fue bastante largo, ya que los Pan vivían en Berna. Pero Carlisle aceleró y en vez de tardarnos un par de horas nos tardamos poco más de una hora. Por suerte el nuevo orden no obligaba a la gente a conducir como tortugas.

No hablamos casi nada, y ninguno de los tres mencionó la pelea. Carlisle sólo comentó que le daba lata hacer ese largo recorrido todos los días, y que lamentaba que su trabajo quedara tan lejos de la casa. Y, algo más tarde, cuando ya entrábamos a la ciudad, Esme se volvió y me recomendó que reflexionara mucho antes de decir lo que fuera.

–Alice ya me lo explicó –le dije–. No te preocupes Esme. Pensaré dos veces antes de hablar te lo prometo.

La casa era grande y moderna, con mucho vidrio de ése que parece espejo desde afuera. Cuando Carlisle estacionaba, un perrito chico y lanudo ladró con frenesí. Pero, cuando nos bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a la verja, dio un aullido estridente y corrió a perderse hacia la parte del jardín que quedaba del otro lado de la casa, desde donde nos llegaba una gran cantidad de ruido de música y risas de niño. Lo encontré de mal augurio, y esperé que los demás invitados no reaccionaran a nuestra presencia como la mascota de la familia.

Una señora con delantal se acercó a abrirnos, con una sonrisa en la cara. Supuse que no sería la esposa de Charles, ya que se veía demasiado joven.

–Buenas tardes señorita Costa –la saludó Carlisle, y ella lo saludó sonriendo. Se apretaron la mano. Aparentemente ya se conocían, y entendí que no era primera vez que Carlisle visitaba la casa de su jefe.

–Buenas tardes señora Cullen, es un gusto conocerla finalmente –saludó la señora Costa a Esme, ofreciéndole la mano también. Esme se la estrechó y le sonrió–. ¿Ella es su hija menor? –Preguntó luego, mirándome.

–Sí, ella es Daniela –explicó Carlisle.

–Buenas tardes señorita Costa –saludé, imitando a mis padres y ofreciéndole la mano. La mujer me la agarró, disimulando la risa que le había dado. No entendí. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Miré inquieta a Carlisle, pero él sólo me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Seguimos a la señorita Costa hacia la entrada de la casa, y Carlisle me puso una mano en un hombro y me lo apretó ligeramente.

Cuando entramos al vestíbulo venían llegando por otra puerta Charles, una mujer con algunas canas, y una niña más alta que yo. Dos cosas me sorprendieron. La primera fue que la mujer resultó ser nada menos que la militar que había estado en el castillo cuando me habían condenado por lo de la ida a nadar. ¡No tenía idea que esa mujer era la esposa de Charles! Aunque, con el traje de dos piezas que traía, se veía mucho más bonita que con el uniforme militar. De hecho, se veía casi tan bonita como Esme, a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ella.

Lo otro que me sorprendió fue que la niña también era muy bonita. Se parecía a su mamá. Era, como dije, más alta que yo. Y tenía puesto un vestido igual de ridículo que el mío, aunque el de ella era azul. Tenía el pelo claro como el de Rosalie, y lo llevaba peinado en dos trencitas largas rematadas en cintitas azules. Parecía muy contenta.

–¡Al fin llegan, Carlisle! –Saludó Charles, alegre–. A mi esposa, Estelle, ya la conocen, por supuesto –agregó presentándonosla, y luego acercó a su hija pasándole una mano por el hombro–, y ésta es nuestra hija menor, Carlota.

–Hola –dijo Esme, estrechándoles las manos a la mujer y a la niña. Ellas y Charles saludaron cordialmente a mis padres, mostrando mucho afecto por Carlisle. Me dio la sensación de que lo estimaban de verdad en esa casa. Luego, los tres me quedaron mirando a mí.

–Ésta es mi hija menor, Daniela –explicó Carlisle a la niña, ya que los dos adultos ya me conocían.

–Buenas tardes señor Pan y señora Pan –les dije, sintiéndome un poco incómoda–. Buenas tardes Carlota –agregué dirigiéndome a la niña y, pasándole el regalo, agregué–: toma. Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te guste.

–Hola Daniela –dijo la niña–. Gracias por venir. Y gracias por el regalo.

Para mi gran bochorno lo abrió ahí mismo, y esperé que le gustara. Por suerte sonrió cuando lo vio, y nos miró contenta.

–¡Me encanta, gracias! –Nos dijo a los tres. Se lo pasó a su mamá, quien también nos sonrió.

–Llévala al jardín, hija –le dijo Charles a Carlota, y ella me agarró una mano y tiró de ella. Me sorprendí. Hace años que un niño humano no me tocaba, concretamente desde que iba al colegio, y aún en ese tiempo era algo infrecuente. Miré nerviosa a Esme, pero ella me sonrió y movió ligeramente la cara como indicándome que siguiera a Carlota.

Hice caso, y dejé que la niña me condujera por un pasillo a una puerta con ventana que desembocaba en el jardín que había detrás de la casa.

Había casi quince niños de distintas edades, la mayoría niñas. Todas llevaban vestiditos con cintas y blondas, y entendí que Carlisle y Esme habían tenido razón. Habría desentonado de haber ido con pantalones.

–¡Llegó la niña vampiro! –Anunció Carlota, emocionada, y todos los niños se acercaron a mí y me rodearon. Me sentí incómoda.

Me miraban con caras de asombro, curiosidad, e impresión. No eran expresiones hostiles, y el único que gruñía era el perro. Estaba al fondo del jardín, detrás de un banco de madera, y me mostraba sus colmillos aterrado.

Una niña que parecía mayor que el resto se acercó al perro y lo tomó en brazos. Se lo llevó por el costado de la casa hacia el antejardín. Me volví a concentrar en el enjambre de humanos jóvenes que me rodeaban. Desde que iba al colegio que no me veía expuesta a ellos, y en mis años de escuela los humanos no sabían que yo era un vampiro y por lo general me evitaban. Era primera vez que niños humanos parecían contentos de verme. De hecho, aparte de mi hermana Gabriela, estuve segura de que ni cuando era humana había habido humanos jóvenes contentos de verme.

–Hola –saludé, insegura, mirándolos.

–Hola –me saludaron, todos a la vez, a coro. ¿Acaso lo habían ensayado?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, pero seguían rodeándome y observándome asombrados.

–¿Puedo tocarte? –Preguntó finalmente un niñito muy chico, que estaba vestido con pantaloncitos cortos y polera a rallas.

–Bueno… –respondí desconcertada.

El niño acercó su manita a la mía, y me pasó con suavidad los dedos. Sonrió.

–¡Es verdad que eres helada como piedra! –Dijo asombrado.

–Eh… Sí, lo soy –respondí, incómoda.

–¿Podemos…? –Preguntó otra niña, como pidiendo permiso para que todos pudieran tocarme también. De haber sido humana supongo que me hubiera sonrojado.

–Déjenla en paz –dijo la niña mayor, la que se había llevado al perro, volviendo.

–Por favor… –Insistió la niñita. Los otros miraron a la joven con idénticas expresiones de ruego. Ésta me miró, con gesto de disculpa.

–Lo siento, sólo tienen curiosidad –me explicó, incómoda.

–No hay problema –mentí–. Pueden tocarme si quieren.

Bastó que dijera eso para que un montón de manos comenzaran a pasar sus dedos por mis brazos y manos. Hubo varios ¡oh! y ¡ah! de asombro, y me dieron ganas de ponerles los ojos en blanco. Pero recordé que debía ser educada y diplomática, por lo que sólo sonreí cuidando de no mostrar los dientes.

–Yo ya sabía que eran fríos –dijo Carlota orgullosa–. Tío Carlisle me deja tocarlo todo el tiempo.

¿Tío Carlisle? ¿Mi papá veía con frecuencia a esa niña, dejando que lo tocara y que lo llamara tío? Sentí algo desagradable en la guata, y me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle las trenzas. Pero me mantuve muy quieta. Debía comportarme. Además, si le tiraba el pelo, probablemente se lo arrancaría con todo y piel ya que yo era mucho más fuerte. Y matar a la cumpleañera sería una pésima idea.

–¿Y es verdad que si me muerdes me transformo en vampiro? –Preguntó el niñito de polera a rayas, con ojos esperanzados.

Di un paso atrás, asustada. ¿Acaso ese pendejo quería que lo convirtiera en vampiro?

–¡Ya basta, Franco! –Dijo la joven mayor, tomándole la mano y alejándolo de mí–. Dejen a Daniela en paz –les ordenó a los demás, y me asombré de que supiera mi nombre–. ¿No ven que la están haciendo sentir mal?

Todos se alejaron de mí, a regañadientes. Volvieron a una máquina que había sobre el pasto y la accionaron. Ésta comenzó a emitir una música y de pronto escupió una pelota roja. Varios se alejaron corriendo y gritando, mientras tres de los niños intentaban atraparla antes de que callera al suelo. Una niña la atrapó, y se la lanzó a un niño de los que habían arrancado. Pero este la esquivó, y por las diversas caras supuse que los tres que habían intentado atrapar la pelota eran un equipo y que acababan de perder un punto. No conocía ese juego, pero me pareció que debía ser entretenido.

–¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó la joven que les había pedido que me dejaran en paz.

Me volví hacia ella. Era más alta que yo, casi de la altura de Bella, aunque debía ser menor ya que llevaba un vestido gris clarito con blondas y cintitas.

–Sí –le aseguré–. Gracias.

–Me llamo Flora –dijo–. Carlota es mi hermana.

–Mucho gusto –le dije, incómoda, ya que no sabía cómo se suponía que tenía que saludar. Entendí que sabía mi nombre por ser de la familia del jefe de mi padre.

–¿Qué edad tienes? –Me preguntó.

–Doscientos veinticuatro –respondí–. ¿Y tú?

–Quince –me dijo, asombrada aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

–Tenía casi quince cuando me mordieron –le conté.

–¿En serio? –Me preguntó, escéptica–. ¡Te ves mucho menor!

–Lo sé –le dije, resignada–. Salí fallada y me quedé chica –expliqué–. Nunca me creen. Pero de verdad estaba a pocos meses de cumplir quince cuando mi hermano me mordió.

–¿Tu hermano vampiro, no?

–Sí. Jasper es mi hermano ahora, pero en esa época no lo era.

–Ah, sí –respondió. Miró para un lado, y fue a buscar dos sillas a una mesa que había unos metros más allá. Volvió y me ofreció una. Se la acepté, por cortesía, y me senté.

Flora parecía querer preguntar más, pero no se atrevía. Me dio un poco de risa, pero me controlé para no reír.

–¿Cuántos hermanos son ustedes? –Pregunté, para romper el hielo.

–Cinco –me dijo–. Carlota y yo somos las menores. Tenemos tres hermanos mayores: Charles, Claude, y Ernesto, de 38, 35 y 33 años, hijos de la primera esposa de mi padre, que en paz descanse.

–¿Ustedes dos son hijas de la señora Estelle Pan? –Pregunté.

–Sí –confirmó. Me llamó la atención que la señora Pan tuviera menos hijos de los reglamentarios. ¿Qué estaría esperando para tener el tercero? ¿O tal vez había tenido uno con otro marido? ¿O tal vez había tenido otro pero había muerto? Sentí curiosidad, pero no me atreví a preguntar.

–¿Y tus hermanos ya no viven con ustedes? –Pregunté en cambio. Flora se rio.

–No, ellos ya tienen hijos –explicó, indicando los niños que corrían en el pasto.

–¿Todos ellos son hijos de tus hermanos? –Pregunté asombrada.

–No todos –me respondió, sonriendo–. El pequeño que te molestó sobre lo de morderlo, por ejemplo, es mi sobrino Franco, hijo de mi hermano Ernesto –explicó–. Pero la niña del vestido con cerezas, Berta, y la del vestido celeste, Christine, son las mejores amigas de Carlota de la escuela.

Continuó explicándome quién era quien, y pronto me mareé. Pero asentí, educadamente, y alcancé a registrar que todos salvo Carlota y sus dos amigas eran sobrinos.

–Ustedes son siete hermanos, ¿verdad? –Preguntó–. Tío Carlisle nos mostró una foto, y los vimos también en una revista y en las noticias cuando llegaron.

Me dieron ganas de fruncir el ceño al oír que Flora también llamaba "tío" a mi papá. No entendí por qué me daba tanta rabia, pero disimulé.

–Sí, somos siete –confirmé–. En edades humanas, el mayor es Emmett, que tiene 20, le siguen Rosalie y Jasper con 19, Bella que tiene 18, y luego vienen Alice y Edward que tienen 17. Y al final llegué yo, que tengo catorce años y nueve meses.

Flora se quedó pensando.

–¿Y todos fueron convertidos en vampiros en el siglo XX, no?

–No –le dije–. Bella y yo fuimos convertidas al principio del siglo XXI, y Jasper fue convertido en el siglo XIX.

–Guau… –Comentó Flora, asombrada–. Debe ser increíble haber vivido tanto.

–Es un poco monótono en realidad –le aseguré.

Flora se quedó callada un buen rato, como pensando, de modo que me volví a mirar a los niños que seguían jugando con la máquina que escupía bolas de colores en forma impredecible. Se veían contentos, y comencé a notar que todos parecían amables. Tal vez los humanos tenían razón, y las personas en el nuevo orden eran todas "buenitas". Aunque supuse que para estar segura tendría que observar más humanos. En todo caso, estaba claro que esa generación de niños era muy distinta a las últimas que conocí antes de que las matanzas de vampiros comenzaran. De partida, estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos escondía un arma en la ropa.

–¿Es cierto que van al colegio dentro del castillo? –Me preguntó Flora, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Me volví hacia ella nuevamente.

–No exactamente –le expliqué–. Esme nos obliga a estudiar por las mañanas, pero no es cómo cuando íbamos al colegio, hace años. No hay exámenes ni esas cosas.

–Deben saber de todo, con tantos años estudiando –dijo Flora, impresionada.

–No –le aseguré–. Mis hermanos son todos superdotados, y saben mucho. Pero yo no. Ahora estoy intentando aprender alemán, por ejemplo, pero todos mis hermanos ya hablan ése y otro montón de idiomas.

–¿Y te gusta? –Me preguntó.

–No. Estudio porque me obligan –le dije con franqueza.

–¿Te gustaba más como era antes de la guerra? –Me preguntó Flora.

Aunque ella parecía franca y bienintencionada, detecté que era una pregunta políticamente complicada.

–No –mentí–. Antes era todo caótico. Ahora es todo más ordenado y relajante –aseguré.

Flora se quedó pensando.

–¿Hay algo que extrañes? –Me preguntó.

Me quedé pensando, y decidí ser franca. No era una pregunta tan peligrosa, supuse.

–Extraño cazar –confesé, bajito–. No me gusta la sangre de matadero.

–¿Cómo es comer sangre? –Me preguntó bajito. Parecía tener auténtica curiosidad.

–Siendo vampiro, es lo normal –le expliqué–. Pero hay sangres más agradables que otras. Y la de pollo, por ejemplo, es desagradable. La de cerdo es mejor. Pero todas sacian la sed, de modo que al final da igual.

Flora miró disimuladamente hacia la casa. Miré también. Los adultos parecían conversar, dentro de la casa, pero hablaban de autos.

–Los de adentro hablan de coches –le dije a Flora, para tranquilizarla–. Creo que no nos están oyendo a nosotras.

–¿Es cierto que la sangre de humano es la mejor? –Preguntó muy bajito.

–Sí, pero ésa no la bebemos jamás –le expliqué.

–Sí sé –aseguró, incómoda–. Pero… ¿La has probado alguna vez? –Preguntó mucho más bajito.

La miré, insegura. Parecía tener mucha curiosidad.

–Cuando estaba recién convertida tuve un accidente –confesé–. Escapé de mis padres y ataqué a dos policías humanos. Pero fue durante mis primeros meses de convertida.

Flora me quedó mirando.

–¿Y era agradable? –Preguntó.

La volví a mirar, incómoda.

–Lo siento… –Se disculpó–. No me contestes.

–Era agradable –confesé bajito, para que no se sintiera mal–. Pero preferiría no haber tenido el accidente, porque matar a alguien es terrible –expliqué, suponiendo que los del nuevo orden no tendrían demasiado que criticarme por decir eso si se llegaban a enterar.

–Ah –murmuró Flora, pensativa.

Miré a los cuatro niños y las nueve niñas que jugaban en el jardín, y decidí que ya que Flora me había interrogado tanto bien podía salir de dudas con lo de Estelle y su aparente falta de tercer hijo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¡Claro! –Me respondió, contenta.

-¿Por qué tu mamá tiene sólo dos hijas?

-Ah, eso… -Murmuró, un poquito triste-. Yo tenía una hermana melliza, Coral, pero se murió.

-Ah, lo siento –contesté, incómoda.

-No hay problema –me aseguró, sonriendo con amabilidad-. Murió cuando era un bebé. Sólo alcanzó a vivir diez días.

Carlota se acercó a la terraza, corriendo sudorosa, interrumpiéndonos. Se bebió al seco un vaso de refresco del buffet que había en la mesa. Luego se acercó a nosotras, oliendo a frambuesa. Se le había desarmado una trenza y Flora comenzó a peinarla.

–Debí adivinar que mi hermana te acapararía –me dijo–. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –Ofreció.

–Bueno –contesté, suponiendo que así me evitaría responder un montón de preguntas complicadas.

Me integré al equipo amarillo, en el que estaban Carlota y sus amigas del colegio, y procuré correr a velocidad humana y apuntar mal para que los demás equipos no se sintieran en desventaja.

Pero, por desgracia, a veces ocurren accidentes aunque uno intente evitarlos. Cuando le lancé una pelota amarilla a una niña, ésta la esquivó. Y, al hacerlo, tropezó con Franco, quien al caer chocó contra un arbusto y se hizo un tajo en el cuello. Comenzó a sangrar, y me quemó la garganta. Asustada, me alejé y me metí a la casa. Cerré la puerta que daba al jardín, aterrada. Los adultos vinieron corriendo al oír el griterío, y mis padres me miraron preocupados. Me vieron los ojos, y comprendieron. Esme me tomó en brazos y Carlisle salió con los demás al patio.

–No fue mi culpa –le dije a Esme, bajito.

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó.

–Estábamos jugando, e intenté darle a una niña con la pelota. Ella se cayó sobre Franco. Y él se cayó sobre un arbusto y se hizo daño con las ramas. ¡Pero yo no se la lancé fuerte, te lo juro Esme! –Le dije desesperada.

–Te creo, tesoro –me aseguró–. Fue un accidente, no te preocupes.

Al final la herida no era grave, y el mismo Carlisle lo curó con el botiquín que tenían en la casa. Esme me hizo cariño, mientras mirábamos por la ventana. Algunos niños apuntaban en mi dirección, mientras explicaban lo que había ocurrido. Oí a Flora decir que no había sido mi culpa, y Carlota y sus amigas también me defendieron. Incluso Franco me defendía, a pesar de que seguía llorando porque le dolía. Pero la niña a la que le había lanzado la bola, Lilie, insistía en que yo se la había lanzado muy fuerte y que había tenido miedo.

–No es verdad –le dije a Esme, que también había oído a la niña echarme la culpa a mí–. Yo se las lancé despacio todo el tiempo.

–Sí, Daniela –insistió Esme–. No tengas miedo.

–Esme –pregunté insegura– ¿tengo los ojos oscuros?

–Un poquito –admitió ella–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien –le aseguré–. Pero me da miedo que me queden mirando raro.

–Puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres –me aseguró–. No necesitas salir al jardín de nuevo.

–Gracias –contesté, más relajada.

Cuando los adultos volvieron a entrar miré inquieta a Carlisle. Pero él me sonrió tranquilo, y los demás no me miraron feo. Vi por la ventana que los niños habían vuelto a jugar, aunque a otra cosa, con unas cuerdas que ponían en el pasto.

–.–

La siguiente hora fue aburrida. Esme me sentó sobre ella, en un sillón, y oí a los adultos conversar. Lo único que interrumpió la monotonía fue cuando todos fuimos al comedor que daba al jardín, con la torta con doce velitas, y le cantamos "Feliz Cumpleaños" a Carlota. Ella las sopló, y los humanos comieron pastel de frutillas y chocolate con crema. Supuse que, de haber sido humana, me habría gustado. También hubo una piñata, pero no acepté participar cuando me preguntaron. Seguro que, con mi fuerza, la hubiera roto de un golpe y todos los otros niños me habrían odiado.

Franco se me acercó, luego de recoger los dulces de la piñata. Miró inquieto a Esme, pero ella le sonrió con calidez. Él se puso en punta de pies, acercó su boca a mi oído (o eso intentó, ya que era pequeño), y me habló muy bajito. Su aliento apestaba a chocolate.

–Si te dejo probar mi herida, ¿me transformaría yo en vampiro? –Preguntó.

Parecía esperanzado, y lo miré inquieta. Esme se puso tiesa a mi lado.

–No –le dije con rotundidad–. Y jamás te haría eso –le aseguré, hablándole muy bajito.

–Quiero ser un vampiro –insistió, amargado.

Carlisle, que seguramente había conseguido oír el intercambio, se acercó. Nos sonrió algo tenso, tomó a Franco en brazos, y se lo llevó a una pareja que estaba parada más allá. La mujer ya cargaba un bebé en brazos, pero el tipo tomó a Franco. Me sentí aliviada. De todas las cosas freaks que podían pasar…

–Eso ha sido muy extraño –le dije a Esme, inquieta.

–Creo que le gustas –se burló Esme, aunque en buena onda.

–Es un niñito, Esme –me quejé–. Debe tener como cinco años.

–Era broma, hija –me aseguró ella, rascándome la nuca.

Carlota se acercó y nos interrumpió.

–¿Vas a ir al día de padres e hijos? –Me preguntó, animada.

–No. ¿Qué es eso? –Le pregunté.

–Es el día en el que los hijos podemos ir al trabajo de nuestros padres –explicó, como si fuera obvio–. ¿Vas a ir?

–No creo –le dije, insegura–. Ni siquiera sabía que eso existía.

–Es entretenido –me aseguró–. El año pasado nos dejaron volar en helipack.

–¿En serio? –Pregunté, extrañada, pero más interesada. Siempre me había causado curiosidad volar con esas mochilas, como el inspector Gadget.

–¡Sí! ¿Vas a ir? –Insistió.

–Debemos preguntar a tu padre –intervino Esme, insegura.

–Tío Carlisle dirá que sí –aseguró Carlota, como si fuera obvio–. Espero que tus hermanos también vayan.

Carlisle se acercó, y me dieron ganas de gritar cuando le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Me di cuenta de que parecían padre e hija. Aunque Carlisle era muy pálido, y tenía los ojos color ocre en vez de azules, tenían los mismos tonos de pelo y rasgos similares. Ambos eran muy bonitos.

Me dio rabia que, a pesar de que Carlisle era _mi_ papá, se pareciera mucho más a aquella desconocida que a mí.

Esme pareció percibir mi tensión y me volvió a tomar en brazos.

–¿Invitarás a tus hijos al día de padres e hijos tío Carlisle? –Le preguntó Carlota, sin notar mi mirada de odio.

–No Carlota –le respondió Carlisle–. Mis hijos tienen mucho que estudiar con su mamá, en casa. ¿Verdad querida? –Le preguntó a Esme.

–Sí tesoro –le dijo Esme, a Carlota.

Me dieron ganas de patear algo. ¿Por qué _mi_ mamá llamaba tesoro a esa pendeja? ¿Y por qué inventaban que teníamos demasiado que estudiar?

–¡Pero es sólo un día, tía Esme! –Le dijo Carlota–. ¿No puede dejarlos ir por sólo un día?

–No es… –Comencé a decirle a Carlota, cabreada, pero Esme me puso una mano en la boca a tiempo de evitar que dijera "tu tía". Carlisle evitó que Carlota notara lo que acababa de decir girándola y diciéndole "¡mira, tu mamá está tomando fotos!".

Carlisle se llevó a Carlota hacia el otro lado del comedor, a la sesión de fotos, y Esme me besó la cabeza y me sacó la mano de la boca.

–Tesoro –me dijo muy bajito–, piensa en lo que vas a decir antes de hablar por favor.

–¡No eres su tía! –Me quejé, aunque muy bajito también.

–Sólo es una expresión cariñosa, por favor no respondas en forma agresiva –me rogó Esme con urgencia.

–Sí mamá… –Murmuré.

Esme me apretó contra ella, y no me volvió a poner en el suelo. Me pasó la mano por la espalda una y otra vez, y eso me relajó.

Al rato los niños volvieron a salir, y Esme me llevó de vuelta a la sala junto con los otros adultos. No me ofreció si quería volver al jardín, y supuse que temía que metiera las patas diciéndole algo pesado a Carlota.

Conversaron de trabajo, de autos, de viajes, de ropa, de hijos. Encontré sorprendente que nadie hablara de política. Me enteré de que Charles ya tenía once nietos (diez de los cuales estaban en el patio, con sus hijas y las amiguitas de Carlota), de que la menor era la bebita de un año, llamada Margarita, que estaba en brazos de la mamá de Franco, y de que esperaba que sus hijas le dieran muchos más que los seis reglamentarios. Tenían, claramente, vocación de conejos. ¡Qué forma de reproducirse!

Cuando por fin fue hora de irse, afuera ya había oscurecido.

–Convenceré a tu papá de que te deje ir al día de padres e hijos, Daniela –me prometió Charles, cuando nos despedíamos.

Carlisle se rio, pero yo lo conocía bien y noté que se reía de la boca para afuera. Me dio un poco de rabia.

Cuando Flora y Carlota se acercaron a despedirse de nosotros, y se le colgaron del cuello a "tío Carlisle", me volvió a dar rabia. ¡Y a Carlisle ni siquiera parecía molestarle! Pero mantuve la boca cerrada y sonriente. Diplomática… Diplomática… Diplomática… Pensé por un momento en vengarme colgándome del cuello del papá de ellas y llamándolo "tío Charles", a ver si al par de pendejas les gustaba. Pero eso hubiera resultado incómodo.

Nos despedimos por fin, y nos fuimos. El perro ladró y aulló con desesperación desde dentro de un cobertizo.

Cuando estuvimos en el auto respiré más aliviada. No me había dado cuenta de que la casa de los Pan había estado pasada a la sangre de Franco.

Le hicimos adiós con la mano a la familia de Charles, que estaba en la entrada agitando la mano para despedirnos.

–¿Puedo ir al día de padres e hijos, papá? –Le pregunté a Carlisle en cuanto nos alejamos.

–Es mejor que no –respondió Carlisle.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunté picada.

–Habrá muchos niños corriendo por todas partes, y las instalaciones son muy grandes –explicó–. Algo malo podría ocurrir.

–¿Prefieres pasar ese día con tus sobrinitas Barbie? –Pregunté picada, sin reconocer la lógica detrás de su razonamiento.

Carlisle se hizo al borde del camino y frenó el auto. Se volvió hacia mí.

–No son mis sobrinas, hija. Flora y Carlota me llaman así porque son muy cariñosas. Eso es todo –me aseguró.

–Sí, son muy cariñosas –le aseguré con tono mordaz–. Y supongo que los tres lo pasarán muy bien en tu trabajo.

Carlisle suspiró.

–No hay razones para que te pongas celosa, tesoro. Tú eres mi hija, y yo te quiero mucho.

No le contesté. Me sentí incómoda. Me dio vergüenza estar celosa.

–Lo siento Carlisle –admití finalmente–. Tienes razón. Carlota y Flora son muy amables y cariñosas.

Carlisle suspiró nuevamente, y se volvió hacia el volante. Se quedó algunos segundos mirando para adelante sin poner el auto en marcha. Finalmente se vino a sentar conmigo y me tomó en brazos. Esme se pasó al asiento del piloto y comenzó a conducir ella. Eso era raro, ya que en teoría uno no podía viajar en los brazos de otro en los vehículos. Pero Carlisle, aparentemente, había decidido ignorar esa regla.

Carlisle no dijo nada más, pero me dio varios besitos en el pelo y me pasó la mano por la cabeza y la espalda todo el viaje de vuelta al castillo. Y, para cuando llegamos, ya me sentía mucho mejor.

–.–

AN: me gustan los reviews…


	10. Día de padres e hijos

AN: Muchas gracias Mary. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste! :)

**Capítulo 10: Día de padres e hijos**

Cuando llegamos al castillo mis seis hermanos estaban en el segundo piso del módulo central. Habían subido la mesa de ping–pong, la habían puesto en la sala grande contigua a la donde habían puesto el futbolito, y estaban jugando. La habían pintado y, como no habían esperado que se secara totalmente para comenzar a jugar, la superficie de las pelotas estaba llena de manchitas de pintura. Pero la pintura de la mesa no parecía haber sido dañada por las pelotas. La habían pintado de cuatro colores, delimitando las áreas con las dos diagonales. Me recordó a las cuatro casas del tablero de ludo.

Esme y Carlisle los saludaron animados, y los tres nos unimos al torneo. Como yo no tenía pareja hice equipo con ellos dos, y nos fuimos turnando. No fui un gran aporte, ya que pronto quedó claro que era la más lenta de los nueve.

Nadie comentó nada sobre el cumpleaños al que habíamos ido, aunque noté que Alice y Edward parecían preocupados. Supuse, amargada, que Alice habría visto problemas en el futuro. Y, probablemente, Edward había visto sus visiones y conocía también qué pensaban sus padres. Eso me amargó un poco, pero como no podía hacer nada por resolverlo decidí apartarlo de mi mente.

–.–

Pasaron algunos días tranquilos. El domingo, en forma excepcional, me habían traído más sangre. A mí ya se me había pasado la sed, pero bebí obedientemente.

En clases, seguí avanzando unidades en la serie de libros que me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños. Odiaba ese nuevo idioma y, de los cuatro que ya conocía, era de lejos el que sonaba peor. Pero no quería pelear con Esme, de modo que trabajé resignada.

Hacer el juego de malabarismo en cambio fue muy entretenido. Esme no me dejó usar el torno, pero pude lijar, pintar y barnizarlo yo. Incluso se contagiaron cuatro de mis hermanos, haciendo sus propios juegos. Sólo Edward y Bella no demostraron interés. En poco más de dos días los cinco estábamos haciendo malabarismo. Ellos eran mucho más ágiles que yo, pero de todas formas yo no lo hacía tan mal. Incluso practicamos irnos lanzando objetos entre nosotros mientras jugábamos, y nos salía bastante bien. Supongo que podríamos haber hecho un buen espectáculo, pero a nadie le interesaba eso y sólo lo hacíamos por diversión. Yo estaba feliz de haber aprendido a hacer algo en tan pocos días.

El jueves por la tarde Carlisle llegó amargado. Fue como un déjà–vu del viernes anterior, y Edward me dirigió la vista brevemente. Gruñí internamente. ¿Y ahora qué?

–Hola amor –le dijo a Esme como siempre, besándola. Ella levantó la vista del mantel que bordaba y le sonrió con calidez.

–Hola amor –le contestó, luego del beso–. ¿Todo bien?

–Sí –afirmó, aunque supuse que mentía y que nadie le creería.

Carlisle nos besó a los cinco que estábamos en la sala, y luego se fue al cuarto del fondo a saludar a Rosalie y Emmett que estaban jugando en el sistema de realidad virtual. Volvieron los tres, antes de que pasara ni un minuto.

–¡Soy el rey de _Deep Sea_! –Afirmó Emmett levantando los brazos como un campeón–. Arrasé con 100 tiburones y establecí un nuevo record. ¡A ver si logran superar eso mis patéticos hermanitos!

Le llegaron tres cojines a la cara, en forma casi simultánea, lanzados por Alice, Jasper y Edward. Emmett se rio, pero en vez de lanzárselos de vuelta los esponjó y los volvió a poner en el sofá. Luego le dirigió a Esme una mirada muy patera.

–No disgustéis a mamá, enanitos –les dijo burlón. Esme le lanzó el cojín que había junto a ella, y también consiguió darle en la cara. Él se lo lanzó de vuelta, aunque despacio.

Carlisle se acercó a mí y me quitó con suavidad el lápiz con el que dibujaba de la mano.

–Vamos a nadar –me dijo, tomándome en brazos sin preguntar.

–¿Es un secuestro? –Pregunté riendo.

–Oh, sí –aseguró –fingiendo seriedad.

–Yo también quiero ir a nadar –dijo Alice de pronto, parándose del sillón. Jasper no dijo nada, pero se paró con ella. Me quedé mirando a Esme, esperando que ella también viniera a nadar, pero se quedó donde estaba, bordando.

–¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunté a Carlisle, mientras bajábamos la escalera, ya que sospechaba que había gato encerrado en ese "secuestro".

–La verdad es que sí, hija –respondió Carlisle–. Mañana es el día "Padres e Hijos" en el trabajo y mi jefe me extorsionó para que te llevara.

–Perfecto –le dije–. ¿Iremos todos?

–Eso sería interesante –dijo Alice–. Pero no. Nosotros no iremos.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunté.

–No sé –dijo Alice–. Yo sólo me veo a mí y a los otros cinco en casa mañana.

Parecía preocupada, y me inquieté.

–¿Ves algo malo, Alice? –Pregunté.

–No… –Respondió insegura–. Pero no logro ver qué pasará y eso me preocupa un poco.

–¿Qué ves, hija? –Preguntó Carlisle, inquieto.

–Te veo mostrándole tu oficina. Y la veo con otros niños en una visita guiada. Pero luego no tengo una imagen concreta.

–Pero, ¿ves algo malo, amor? –Insistió Jasper.

–No –respondió ella, nuevamente.

–Bueno, procuraré que nada malo pase –les aseguré a los tres–. Aunque me hubiera gustado que fuéramos los siete.

–Suelen ir los hijos menores –explicó Carlisle–. Y creo que aunque nadie les impediría ir a tus hermanos, mis colegas podrían estresarse un poco si siete vampiros menores pasaran el día con sus hijos.

–Ah. Entiendo –murmuré con frialdad.

Salimos afuera, y atravesamos el parque rumbo al agua.

–¿Mañana estaré todo el día en tu trabajo contigo? –pregunté.

–Sí, ésa es la idea –aseguró–. Hubiera preferido que no fuera un viernes, justo antes de que bebieras sangre, pero yo no escojo la fecha.

–No te preocupes, no me comeré a nadie –le aseguré riendo.

Carlisle me dio una palmada, aunque no muy fuerte.

–Te he dicho que no digas eso ni en broma, Daniela –explicó un poco mosqueado.

–Perdón –murmuré, mosqueada también.

Nos metimos al agua, y nadamos sin que nadie dijera nada por un rato. Fue relajante, y pronto se me pasó la rabia. No estuve segura si Jasper había intervenido o no con su don.

–.–

El día de padres e hijos en las instalaciones militares gubernamentales comenzó bien (no me hicieron vestirme de tarada, lo que agradecí profundamente), pero terminó siendo un desastre que cambió mi vida por casi dos años. De haber sabido cómo acabaría todo, me habría escondido en mi cuarto y ni todos los vampiros del mundo me hubieran convencido de salir. Pero, como no lo sabía, inicié el día con cierto nivel de entusiasmo.

Al amanecer, Carlisle me subió con él al vehículo militar que lo venía a buscar a diario. El tipo que conducía y el que venía de copiloto nos saludaron con cordialidad. Me dio la sensación de que mi padre les caía bien. Carlisle me los presentó, y el que conducía se llamaba Pierre y el otro se llamaba Otto. Ambos eran jóvenes, aunque se veían algo mayores que Carlisle.

–¿Por qué tú no usas uniforme como ellos? –Le pregunté a mi padre con curiosidad.

–Tiene santos en la corte –me aseguró el que venía de copiloto, cerrándome un ojo por el espejo retrovisor. Carlisle se rio, pero no corrigió la información de modo que asumí que debía haber algo de verdad en la afirmación.

–¿Y ustedes tienen hijos? –Pregunté, extrañada de ser la única niña en el vehículo.

–Oh, sí –dijo Pierre–. Yo ya tengo dos: Carole y Nicolás, de cuatro y dos años. Pero no vienen todavía al día de padres e hijos porque son muy pequeños.

–Yo tengo dos también –agregó Otto, el copiloto (me reí internamente por la rima en español)–: Bart y Oscar, ambos de dos añitos. Mi esposa espera el tercero, que también será un niño.

–¿Y cómo le llamarán? –Le pregunté, para hacer conversación.

–Eso todavía está en discusión –respondió Otto, riendo–. Sólo sé que mi esposa jamás me dejará llamarlo Otto como yo.

Los tres, incluido Carlisle, se rieron. Me quedé pensando en el entusiasmo que parecían manifestar el par de tipos al hablar de sus hijos, y me pregunté si Carlisle hablaría con el mismo entusiasmo de mis hermanos y de mí en su trabajo.

–¿Y ustedes hacen todos los días el viaje a Berna con mi papá? –Les pregunté.

–Sí, política de ahorro –explicó Pierre–. El gobierno provee coche y combustible, pero debemos compartirlo. Otto y yo vivimos en la ciudad más cercana al castillo, por lo que nos toca compartir con tu papá.

–Pero nunca lo dejamos conducir a él –agregó Otto–, salvo que estemos excepcionalmente atrasados, ya que conduce como un demente.

–No me dejes mal frente a mi hija –se quejó Carlisle, en broma.

–Conduce como un vampiro –me burlé–. Mis hermanos conducían aún más rápido cuando todavía podían –les aseguré.

Me di cuenta de que había dicho algo políticamente incorrecto al captar el silencio que se produjo luego de mi comentario. Miré inquieta a Carlisle.

–Pero es mejor que no conduzcan, supongo –agregué incómoda–. Menos accidentes…

No me contestaron, y me sentí peor. Me acerqué a Carlisle, asustada, y él me pasó una mano por los hombros y me frotó el brazo. Decidí guardar silencio el resto del viaje.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tal la vida en el castillo? –Me preguntó Otto luego de algunos minutos, sonriéndome por el retrovisor.

Imaginé cómo querrían Esme y Carlisle que contestara, y supuse que debía decir que estaba todo perfecto.

–Es agradable –aseguré sonriendo–. Yo nunca había vivido en un castillo, y me gusta. Mi cuarto es muy grande, y el parque que lo rodea es precioso.

–¿Extrañas América? –Me preguntó Pierre.

–No, para nada –mentí–. Me gusta como es la vida ahora –agregué–, lo prefiero mil veces. Antes todo era un caos. Espero que siga todo así por los siglos de los siglos.

–Puedes contar con ello –aseguró Otto, contento–. Yo perdí a mis padres en una explosión terrorista, y a mi hermana en un asalto. Por eso me enlisté –aseguró orgulloso–. Me prometí a mí mismo que haría lo que estuviera en mi poder por ayudar a salvar al mundo.

Me dieron ganas de levantarle una ceja, a pesar de que entendía su forma de ver las cosas. Supuse que, para alguien que perdió seres queridos por culpa del caos, el orden debía parecerle el paraíso.

–Siento que haya perdido a su familia –le dije con franqueza.

No me contestó, pero me sonrió por el retrovisor. Se produjo luego un prolongado silencio.

Las instalaciones militares en las que Carlisle trabajaba quedaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Eran muy amplias, y adentro se veían varias construcciones, y un edificio muy alto.

–¿Ves la torre central? –Me preguntó Carlisle, indicándome el edificio más alto. Cuando hube asentido agregó–: ahí está mi oficina.

–En el olimpo –dijo Pierre, riendo.

Carlisle y Otto se rieron.

–¿Quieres ir a conocer mi oficina? –Me preguntó, entusiasta.

–Obviamente –le dije.

Cuando estacionaron, en un lugar donde había muchos vehículos iguales y con patentes correlativas, Pierre y Otto partieron en direcciones diferentes, tras desearme que tuviera un buen día. Carlisle me tomó la mano y me condujo hacia la torre central.

Las personas que nos íbamos cruzando lo saludaban en forma cordial, y bastante informal me pareció. Yo había pensado que por ser militares serían todos un poco tiesos. Un tipo mayor también iba acompañado de una niña, que me miró con curiosidad y frunció el ceño al ver mi ropa. Ella llevaba un vestidito floreado y un chaleco calado. Yo me había puesto los únicos pantalones que me quedaban, una blusa, y un sweater.

En el hall de entrada al edificio había un militar muy joven detrás de un mesón. Tuve la desagradable sensación de que miraba a Carlisle con ojos de carnero degollado, y me pregunté si no sería gay.

Cuando esperábamos el ascensor se acercó a nosotros un tipo, y me sobresalté. Olía a sangre, y rápidamente detecté que al afeitarse se había hecho una herida en la mandíbula.

–Buenos días Jason –lo saludó Carlisle con cordialidad.

–Buenos días Carlisle –lo saludó él–. ¿Y esta pequeña es una de tus hijas?

–Sí, es Daniela, la menor –me presentó.

–Mucho gusto –le dije, tendiéndole la mano. Me la dio, sonriendo. Tragué, ya que el olor de su sangre me llenó la boca de veneno. Lamenté que fuera viernes. Ni se notaba que el viernes anterior había bebido el doble, y que había bebido más el domingo.

El tipo no lo notó, por suerte, pero Carlisle sí.

–Creo que te mereces una subida a caballito, hija –me dijo entusiasta–. ¿Qué te parece?

Me extrañó el ofrecimiento, ya que en los más de dos siglos que conocía a Carlisle jamás me había llevado a caballito. Pero era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para escapar del tipo mal afeitado.

–Sí –le respondí, sonriendo.

En vez de subirme sobre su espalda, Carlisle me puso sobre sus hombros. Se despidió de Jason y me llevó por un pasillo lateral hasta una puerta. Tuve que bajar la cabeza y él tuvo que agacharse un poco para que pudiéramos pasar por el marco de la puerta, y eso nos hizo reír a ambos. Al atravesarla nos encontramos en una escalera de emergencia que estaba abierta al exterior. Respiré aliviada.

–Gracias Carlisle –murmuré.

–¿Estás muy sedienta? –Me preguntó bajito, subiendo la escalera a velocidad humana.

–Nada grave –lo tranquilicé–. No te preocupes, estoy completamente bajo control.

–Lo sé –me aseguró, apesadumbrado–. Pero no quiero que lo pases mal.

–Si tengo algún problema dejaré de respirar –le aseguré–. Y ya sé dónde está la escalera de emergencia –agregué contenta–. Si la cosa se pone fea ya sé hacia dónde arrancar para tomar aire.

–Me parece una buena idea –me dijo, contento–. Si algo pasa, nos encontraremos aquí en la escalera.

–Eso –le dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Se sentía bien estar siendo llevada así por Carlisle. Recordé a mi papá Jorge, que lo hacía cuando yo era pequeña. Había dejado de hacerlo cuando Gaby estuvo en edad de ser cargada ella a hombros. Ahí yo había pasado a ser la hermana mayor que caminaba junto a sus padres y mi hermanita había tenido el privilegio de cabalgar sobre sus hombros.

–¿En qué piensas? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

–Estaba recordando a mi papá –le dije con franqueza–. Antes de que naciera mi hermanita él solía llevarme sobre sus hombros, así, cuando salíamos. Hace mucho que no pensaba en él. Pero aquí, sobre tus hombros, no pude evitarlo.

–¿Prefieres caminar? –Me preguntó, empático.

–No –le aseguré–. Es agradable.

–Prometo hacerlo con más frecuencia entonces –me dijo, apretándome la mano–. No se me había ocurrido antes –se disculpó.

–No hay problema. No era algo que extrañara –le aseguré.

La oficina de Carlisle estaba en el piso justo antes del penúltimo. No era el olimpo, pero quedaba cerca. Los pasillos eran luminosos, y los decoraban muchas plantas verdes. Había una secretaria muy guapa en un impecable escritorio cerca del ascensor, que saludó a Carlisle casi tan lascivamente como el tipo del vestíbulo.

–Buenos días Carlisle –le dijo–. ¿Y esta princesa es tu hija?

–Sí, lo es –dijo Carlisle poniéndome en el suelo–. Ella es Daniela, la menor de mis hijas. Daniela, ella es Alice, y sin ella todo este piso sería un caos –aseguró riendo.

–Buenos días Alice –le dije, sin darle la mano–. Tengo una hermana que se llama como usted –agregué.

–¿Ah sí? –Me preguntó, mostrándome su sonrisa radiante de hermosos dientes. No me intimidó, aunque parecía estar haciendo un comercial de dentífrico.

–Sí –le dije mostrándole mis propios dientes. Noté con agrado que el latido de su corazón mostraba miedo. Carlisle me apretó la mano muy fuerte, y supuse que sería un aviso, por lo que dejé de mostrar mis dientes y agregué en forma más amable–: Tengo tres hermanas: Rosalie, Bella y Alice.

–Ah, mira tú que bien –me dijo, algo más tranquila, aunque se notaba incómoda.

–¿Tienes una credencial de visita por favor, Alice? –Le pidió Carlisle, cambiando de tema.

Alice sacó de un cajón una identificación plástica de ésas que se enganchan en la solapa y se la pasó con su sonrisa radiante. Decía "Visita" y Carlisle me la enganchó en el sweater.

–No creo que la necesite, en todo caso –dijo Alice–. Esto estará lleno de niños todo el día.

–Las reglas son las reglas –dijo Carlisle–. Gracias Alice. Vamos Daniela.

Me agarró la mano y tiró de mí. Me llevó por uno de los dos pasillos que había, hacia la oficina que había más al fondo, en una esquina. En la puerta de madera con ventanita había una placa que decía Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Cuando entramos, me extrañó que la oficina sólo pareciera una oficina. Como la placa decía "Dr." había supuesto que habría cosas más propias de la consulta de un médico.

El escritorio era amplio, y estaba muy despejado y ordenado. También había plantas, junto a las ventanas que daban al este y al norte de las instalaciones. Me acerqué a mirar, y vi que todo se veía muy pequeño abajo.

–De verdad que tu oficina queda bien arriba –comenté–. ¿Cuántos pisos tiene este edificio?

–Tiene 76 más una azotea –explicó–. Estamos en el piso 74, y arriba de nosotros está el _verdadero_ olimpo –agregó bajito en tono confidencial.

–Guau… ¿Y en qué consiste tu trabajo? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

–Soy una especie de guardia de seguridad –dijo con algo de burla–. Veo grabaciones de muchos lugares del mundo para buscar indicios de actividad vampírica ilegal. Y, a veces, también me toca prestar apoyo a las fuerzas de paz, o tratarlos cuando tienen algún problema.

–Son vampiros, no se enferman –le dije en tono práctico–. ¿Para qué te necesitarían?

–Es muy infrecuente –me aseguró–. Pero los accidentes a veces ocurren. Y también soy el torturador oficial, ya que me encargo de cambiarles las baterías a todos –agregó riendo.

Arrugué la cara.

–¿Me vas a decir que le metes la mano en el –no dije la palabra, pero hice signo de comillas– a toda la fuerza de paz?

–No siempre, pero con cierta regularidad debo hacerlo –confesó–. Y también tengo que asistir a reuniones, y hacer trabajo de oficina, escribir informes… En fin, siempre hay algo que hacer.

–¿Pero ya no trabajas de médico humano, no? –Pregunté con pesar.

–No oficialmente –contestó–. Pero la gente por aquí sigue consultándome en forma informal. A veces incluso voy a sus casas.

–¿Lo extrañas? –Pregunté muy bajito, para que ningún humano pudiera escuchar, mirando alrededor con desconfianza.

–Es novedoso –contestó contento, a un volumen que cualquiera pudiera oír–. Soy feliz, si eso es lo que te inquieta.

–¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta morbosa, Carlisle? –Le dije, bajito, con algo de burla. Me dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero asintió.

–¿Quién te cambia la pila a ti? –Le pregunté. La verdad, desde el inicio había tenido la curiosidad, pero por pudor y miedo a que mis hermanos se burlaran de mí nunca me había atrevido a preguntar.

Carlisle se cagó de la risa, y negó con la cabeza.

–El general de la unidad de paz más cercana –me contestó, cuando se le pasó la carcajada–. Cuando vivíamos en Norteamérica, el dudoso honor le correspondía a mi querido amigo, el general Sharp. El chip para las puertas fue el último. Y, ahora que vivimos aquí, tendré que pedirle el favor a mi nuevo mejor amigo, el general Conti.

–Ah. Sorry por preguntar –me disculpé–. Es que hace años que tenía la duda y temía que mis hermanos se burlaran de mí por preguntar.

–Bueno, aparte de Esme eres la primera que pregunta –me aseguró–. Es de esas cosas que las personas prefieren no saber.

–Bueno, supongo que Edward tiene razón y soy una morbosa –admití–. ¿Vas a mostrarme cómo haces tu trabajo, o vas a sacar la vuelta todo el día con el pretexto de que me tienes a mí de visita?

–Se supone que hoy es un día especial –me aseguró–, de modo que se me perdona que abandone un poco mis funciones. Pero, en algún momento, vendrán a secuestrarte para llevarte a una visita guiada con los demás niños, y se supone que yo también te puedo llevar a conocer las instalaciones. ¿Quieres ir a echar una mirada?

–Carlota mencionó que el año pasado los dejaron volar en helipack –le dije entusiasta–. Siempre he querido probarlos. ¿Crees que podré cumplir ese sueño?

–No lo sé –me respondió con franqueza–. Eso no está en mis manos. Yo personalmente lo encuentro una irresponsabilidad. Pero, si es que los dejaran, te ruego que tengas cuidado.

–Soy un vampiro, papá –le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Aunque fallara el helipack, y me desplomara en el pavimento, no moriría.

–No. Pero no eres irrompible Daniela –me dijo, serio–. He visto caer amigos y, aunque han sobrevivido, te aseguro que las quebraduras les han dolido bastante.

En ese momento no supe cuán proféticas serían sus palabras, y sólo me produjeron un cierto malestar al imaginar el dolor que esos vampiros debieron haber sentido. Pero, como no tenía una bola de cristal, y Alice no había previsto ninguna tragedia, no disminuyó mi interés por volar.

–Tal vez debiste invitar a Edward –le dije–. A él le gustaría volar.

Carlisle suspiró.

–Se supone que el día padres e hijos es para niños hasta los dieciséis años –explicó–. Y, de todas formas, creo que estoy más tranquilo con sólo uno de mis vampiritos en los alrededores.

–Como yo no envejezco me podrás invitar todos los años –le dije, riendo.

–Sí, supongo –comentó–. No lo había pensado. ¿Y? ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

–No todavía –le dije–. Quiero ver como haces tu trabajo.

–Ok –me dijo, se sentó en su escritorio, y me sentó sobre él. Apretó un botón, se corrió una especie de tapa en el escritorio, y me dijo "no mires". Cerré los ojos, y lo oí digitar algo. "Ya puedes abrirlos" me dijo, y al obedecer vi que del escritorio salía una pantalla muy moderna.

–Guau, que futurista –me reí–. Se ve como en las películas.

–No es ni la mitad de lo emocionante que te estás imaginando –me aseguró–. Tengo que ver videos como un vulgar guardia de seguridad.

En la pantalla apareció una larga lista que no paraba de desplegarse, y él la miró con expresión lacónica.

–¿Qué es esa lista? –Le pregunté.

–Es la lista de los videos sospechosos que me han enviado desde anoche, para que yo revise y diga si hay o no algo que investigar –me explicó.

–A ver –le dije, entusiasta–, pon uno.

Carlisle abrió el primero de la larga lista. Venía con un mensaje adjunto que decía "No sé qué puede ser la sombra del minuto 39". Lo avanzó y luego lo puso en cámara rápida. Vi en un momento dado que había una oscuridad que avanzaba por un pasillo. Carlisle lo detuvo, y puso el instante en cuestión en cámara lenta. Fruncí el ceño. Era como una sombra con forma vagamente humana.

–¿Qué es eso? –Le pregunté con curiosidad.

–No es un vampiro, y con eso me basta a mí –me aseguró–. Abrió su correo y digitó velozmente un corto mensaje que decía que no se trataba ni de humanos vivos ni de vampiros.

–¿Pero qué es? –Insistí.

Carlisle suspiró otra vez, y me miró.

–¿Crees en los fantasmas, hija? –Me preguntó. Le levanté una ceja, sin contestar–. Hay fenómenos para los que simplemente no tengo explicación –continuó–. No soy un experto en fenómenos paranormales, y no voy a perder el tiempo especulando. Mi trabajo sólo es revisar que no queden vampiros no registrados dando vuelta por el planeta.

–¿Cuántos quedamos? –Pregunté. En casa, cuando estábamos en guerra, Esme nunca nos dejaba hablar de esas cosas. Y, aunque sabía que mis hermanos hablaban igual entre ellos, a escondidas de nuestros padres, a mí nunca me querían incluir en sus conversaciones.

–Aparte de los 77 de la fuerza de paz, somos sólo treinta –me dijo, algo tenso. Nosotros nueve, el clan de Eleazar, que con Garrett son 6, nuestros amigos Peter y Charlotte, y otros 13 vampiros que no conoces.

–¿Y tienes que revisar videos para estar seguro de que no haya más por ahí? –Le pregunté.

–Sí. Aunque las fuerzas de paz también patrullan sus áreas continuamente revisando que no haya olores de vampiros no registrados.

–Ah. ¿Y han encontrado a vampiros no registrados? –Pregunté.

–No desde que nos mudamos –me aseguró–. Pero es imprescindible que siempre estemos revisando, por si acaso se nos hubiera pasado alguno.

–¿Y qué pasaría si vieras a uno en un video? –Pregunté, algo inquieta, ya que me daba un poco de pena lo que le pudiera pasar a un vampiro "ilegal".

Carlisle inspiró, y soltó el aire con lentitud.

–Tendría que informarlo. La fuerza de paz más cercana viajaría al lugar, seguirían su rastro, y el vampiro tendría que demostrar que no se alimenta de humanos y registrarse.

–¿Y si se alimenta de humanos? –Pregunté, a pesar de sospechar la respuesta.

–Sería eliminado, hija –murmuró, y me dirigió una mirada de cautela para que no hiciera comentarios.

–¿Y no le darían la opción de adaptarse a nuestra dieta? –Pregunté de todos modos.

–No. Si tuviera los ojos rojos sería considerado un asesino y eso le da la autoridad a la fuerza de paz para eliminarlo sin un juicio. Bastaría con la evidencia visual de sus ojos y los testimonios de los miembros de la fuerza de paz que lo vieron.

Me quedé callada.

–Pero es muy improbable que eso llegue a ocurrir –me aseguró–. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y todos los que mataban humanos ya no están.

–Lo sé –le dije.

Carlisle me dio un besito en la cabeza y siguió mirando videos y enviando informes. Vimos principalmente sombras que se movían, luces raras, y hasta un par de ovnis. Me di cuenta de que a Carlisle le enviaban cualquier cosa rara "por si acaso". Incluso le enviaron el video de un tipo haciéndole un cara–pálida a la cámara, y Carlisle resopló divertido y envió un informe que decía "Ah! Ah! Ah! Very funny…".

–Te envían de todo ¿no? –Me burlé.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros, contento.

–La gente necesita reír, Daniela. Es normal que las personas hagan bromas de vez en cuando.

–¿Y te pasas todo el día haciendo esto? –Le pregunté, aburrida, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la pantalla. Él suspiró. Andaba muy suspirón esa mañana, noté.

–Mira –me dijo, y volvió a desplegar la lista que había abierto en un principio. ¡Se había alargado mucho en sólo el rato que llevábamos ahí!

–Guau… –Me asombré–. ¿Y no puedes saltarte algunos y ya?

–No, ya que nunca se sabe en cuál vendrá algo realmente relevante –me dijo serio–. La única manera de estar seguros es revisándolos todos. Y, dada la excelente vista de vampiro que yo tengo, y mi experiencia, soy el indicado para la tarea.

–¿Y los otros miembros de la fuerza de paz?

–Ellos patrullan –explicó–. Su trabajo es principalmente de terreno. Tienen que estar constantemente peinando sus áreas para que todo esté en orden y las personas vivan seguras.

–Ah. ¿Ellos no miran videos entonces? –Pregunté.

–A veces lo hacen –me aseguró–. Pero no forma parte de sus funciones. Ellos reciben las denuncias y me las transfieren sin revisarlas la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque, a veces, también me envían bromitas como las que viste.

–¿Y haces algo más interesante aparte de revisar videos de fantasmas? –Pregunté apestada.

–Bueno, tengo que hacer informes estadísticos de lo que me llega –dijo–. Y asistir a reuniones periódicas en las que cada departamento da cuenta de sus avances y hallazgos. Y, en ocasiones, debo reunirme con alguna de las unidades de la fuerza de paz. A veces vampiros civiles me piden ayuda con sus dispositivos, aunque por lo general se las arreglan ellos mismos luego de solicitar la nueva batería a la unidad más cercana.

–Ah… –Dije aburrida. Supuse que sería un largo día, y no envidié a Carlisle su trabajo para nada.

–¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –Ofreció nuevamente.

–¿Y no se te va a alargar mucho la lista si pierdes el tiempo conmigo? –Le pregunté, inquieta.

–Lo puedo hacer más tarde –me aseguró–. Tengo un plazo de dos jornadas hábiles para responder a cada alerta.

–No tengo muchas ganas de interactuar con los humanos –confesé bajito–. Así que, a menos que haya algo interesante que mostrarme aparte de oficinas, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo viendo videos.

–Está bien, tesoro –me dijo–. Espero que la visita guiada te divierta más.

–¿A qué hora es? –Le pregunté, mirando el reloj de pared. Iban a ser las nueve veinte de la mañana.

–Pasadas las diez, creo –me dijo–. Tengo entendido que los reunirán, les mostrarán una película, les darán un almuerzo con muchas golosinas, y luego les mostrarán cosas que supongo te resultarán más interesantes que pasar el día con tu papá viendo su aburrido trabajo.

–No es tan aburrido –mentí.

–Mentirosa –me dijo, riendo–. La cara te delata.

–Bueno, supongo que cuando salvabas vidas te divertías más –confesé. Carlisle se puso tenso.

–Esto también puede salvar vidas –me aseguró en forma cordial, aunque me miró fijo a los ojos y entendí el mensaje "no critiques al sistema". Pestañeé una vez para que comprendiera que había captado el mensaje.

–Sí, es importante que veas que todos los humanos estén seguros –respondí, como una idiota.

–Exacto. Sigamos viendo –me dijo, y supuse que lo había hecho para evitar que yo siguiera hablando.

Varios fantasmas, apariciones y luces raras más tarde oímos ruido de niños salir del ascensor. Detecté las voces de Franco, de Carlota y Charles mezcladas con otras. Gruñimos ambos casi imperceptiblemente, al mismo tiempo, y eso nos hizo reír.

–No se te ocurra darle en el gusto a Franco –me previno–, recuerda que es ilegal hacer nuevos vampiros.

–Lo sé –le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer una estupidez como esa?

–No. Pero ese pequeño me parece muy decidido a obtener lo que quiere –dijo inquieto. Me miró a los ojos, y frunció un poco el ceño, preocupado–. Estás un poco sedienta, ¿te sientes capaz de controlarte en el peor de los casos?

–Sí –le aseguré, asustada ante la perspectiva de que me dejara encerrada en su oficina el resto del día–. Si es necesario dejo de respirar y me alejo de la escena del crimen.

El resopló, divertido, pero luego se puso serio.

–Confío en ti –me aseguró–. Y ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

–Sí. Todo estará bien –le aseguré.

En ese momento de verdad lo creía. Ingenua de mí. En fin.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y apareció Charles seguido de una horda de niños entre los que estaban Carlota y Franco. Reconocí a otros nueve niños del cumpleaños, seis niñas y tres niños, sobrinos de ella. Flora no venía, pero estaba Lilie. Me sentí incómoda al ver que todas las niñas llevaban vestido y que se quedaban mirando mi ropa con sus ceños fruncidos, al igual que la niñita que se había cruzado con nosotros en la mañana. Pero ninguna dijo nada, y Carlota me sonrió.

–¡Hola Daniela! ¡Buenos días tío Carlisle! –dijo, acercándose.

Al verla junto a nosotros, esperando como para que le hiciéramos espacio, Carlisle me levantó y me sentó sobre sólo una de sus piernas. Cuando Carlota se sentó en forma descarada sobre la otra sentí deseos de empujarla, pero me contuve.

–Buenos días Carlota –le dijo Carlisle en forma cordial–. Hola a todos –saludó a los otros niños, que le dijeron "hola" casi a coro. Todos nos observaban a Carlisle y a mí con mudo asombro. Supuse que, para ellos, estar en esa oficina debía ser como entrar a la jaula de los tigres en el zoológico.

–¿Y? –Dijo Charles, parándose detrás de Carlisle y mirando su pantalla–. ¿Cuántos fantasmas tenemos hoy?

–Oh, los de siempre –dijo Carlisle.

–¿Viste de nuevo al chupacabras? –Preguntó Carlota haciendo correr la lista de videos con su mano en forma descarada y revisando. Me dio mucha rabia notar que ella ya había estado antes en la oficina de mi padre viéndolo trabajar.

–No, no ha vuelto a aparecer –le aseguró Carlisle–. Y no era el chupacabras, Carlota. Sólo era un perro deforme que sabía caminar a ratos sobre sus patas traseras.

Charles se rio, y me puso una mano en el hombro. Me puse tensa.

–¿Qué tal Daniela? –Me preguntó con amabilidad–. ¿Te gustó venir a ver a tu papá a su trabajo?

–Sí. Ha sido interesante –aseguré diplomáticamente. Él sonrió y asintió.

–Veníamos a buscarte para bajar al auditorio –me dijo–. ¿Quieres venir?

–¡Claro! –Dije, parándome.

–Estaré aquí por si quieres subir –me dijo Carlisle. Entendí el mensaje, y asentí.

Franco se me pegó y me tomó la mano. Lo miré inquieta, y me sonrió con todos sus dientecitos de tiburón. Eso me recordó a Gabriela, y me dio un poco de pena. Pero Carlota me distrajo caminando a mi otro lado.

–Es una lástima que tus hermanos no hayan venido –me aseguró–. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos.

–Eran muy mayores –expliqué.

–Carlota quiere que la invites al castillo –me dijo Franco, y ella le dio un coscacho en la nuca. El otro se quejó y se sobó la cabeza. Charles lo notó, se acercó a nosotros, y sin decir agua va le dio una palmada delante de todo el mundo a su hija.

–No golpees a tu sobrinito –la retó.

–Si papá –dijo ella de inmediato, colorada como un tomate–. Perdóname Franco –le dijo.

–No hay problema –le respondió él.

Me sentí incómoda. Encontraba muy estúpido que el tipo le dijera "no golpees" a su hija luego de haberla golpeado él mismo. Una de las tantas contradicciones del nuevo orden… Pero, por supuesto, no comenté nada.

Pasada la impresión, me quedé pensando en lo que se le había salido a Franco. ¿De verdad Carlota esperaba ser invitada a la guarida de los vampiros? Y, si fuera verdad, ¿lo permitirían sus padres? ¿Estarían de acuerdo Esme y Carlisle?

Bajamos por los ascensores, en forma algo caótica, en varios grupos ruidosos, al vestíbulo. Abajo había más niños, yo calculaba que más de cincuenta, y se nos fueron uniendo más que bajaban de otros pisos. Por la mampara de vidrio se veían más niños afuera.

Los demás me observaban con curiosidad, y cuchicheaban entre ellos. La mayoría se dio cuenta que era un vampiro, y por lo que oí todos notaban en particular mi color de ojos característico. También fruncían sus ceños al mirarme la ropa.

Cuando salimos afuera había sol, y todos me quedaron mirando.

–Sí –dijo una señora en voz alta–. Ella es Daniela Cullen, hija del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, y es un vampiro.

Me sentí muy observada. Franco y Carlota, en mis flancos, parecían muy orgullosos de ser "cercanos" al único vampiro del grupo.

Nos condujeron a una construcción muy elegante y grande, a la que se llegaba por una escalera de piedra. Adentro estaba todo alfombrado, había mucho bronce muy pulido y varias lámparas aparatosas. Noté que había fotógrafos, y todos los niños parecían felices de dejarse retratar. Yo me escabullí.

Nos hicieron pasar a un auditorio en pendiente, con butacas elegantes, y todos los niños entraron contentos y se sentaron donde quisieron. Aunque eran ruidosos y alegres, noté que eran bastante educados y nadie ponía los zapatos en los asientos ni se comportaba como un salvaje.

Nos pusieron una película que me dio vergüenza ajena. Era, globalmente, una apología del nuevo orden. Mostraba escenas caóticas de violencia de antes de la guerra, y lo contrastaban con imágenes más actuales de familias felices, campos verdes con flores, gente sonriente y bonita trabajando. Cuando pasó una escena de un vampiro atacando a un humano muchos se volvieron hacia mí y me dieron ganas de que me tragara la tierra.

–Ella no es de ésos –dijo Carlota en voz alta a los mirones.

Varias voces la hicieron callar, pero yo sentí una extraña calidez dentro. Carlota me había defendido.

–Gracias –le dije muy bajito.

–De nada –me contestó bajito, sonriendo.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, cuando ya quería vomitar nuevo orden, por fin acabó la tortura y prendieron las luces. Me sorprendió que los demás niños parecieran perfectamente felices y que no estuvieran tan aburridos como yo. Para mí, eso había sido peor que los sermones de la iglesia a la que iba cuando era humana.

Nos condujeron afuera, y luego a otra construcción mucho más moderna que no quedaba muy lejos. Era casi puro vidrio y estaba rodeada de prado con arbolitos podados, enredaderas y arbustos floridos. Adentro me dieron ganas de vomitar, ya que apestaba a comida humana. Había muchas mesas largas, y un gran buffet con mucha comida de ésa que se puede picar con las manos además de la normal, y golosinas de distintos tipos. Había hotdogs, sándwiches de muchos tipos, ensaladas, fruta, papas fritas, pasteles y refrescos varios. Me sorprendió que los niños hicieran fila y tomaran bandejas en forma ordenada. Eran, verdaderamente, unos corderitos. También me asombró que no se abalanzaran sobre las frituras, y que todos pusieran fruta y ensalada en sus bandejas sin que los obligaran.

Hice fila, para no llamar la atención, pero mantuve mi bandeja vacía. Nada de lo que había allí me apetecía, obviamente. Me senté con Carlota, Franco, y los otros niños de su familia que los acompañaban.

Como no podía comer, me dediqué a observar. Y noté que incluso los niños más pequeños como Franco comían con buenos modales. Y todos se comían todo lo que habían puesto en sus bandejas. Fruncí el ceño. Eran _demasiado_ perfectos. Resultaba desconcertante, y hasta un poco espeluznante. Una mano caliente intentando mover la mía me sacó de mi observación.

–¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños? –Preguntó Carlota. Me dio la sensación de que llevaba un rato intentando llamar mi atención.

–El 16 de junio –le dije–. Ya pasó.

–Ah –me dijo, decepcionada–. Me hubiera gustado ir.

–No me lo celebraron –mentí, porque no quería explicar que había estado bajo arresto domiciliario–. Pero el próximo año te invitaré –le prometí. Eso la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

–¿Y a mí? –Rogó Franco, poniendo carita de súplica.

–Está bien, pediré a mis padres que me dejen invitarte también –le prometí.

Vi que los otros ocho sobrinos de Carlota me quedaban mirando, inclusive Lilie, pero no extendí la invitación. Tampoco quería que mi siguiente cumpleaños se transformara en un desfile de humanos. Ya con esos dos sería lo suficientemente raro.

Cuando por fin acabaron de comer y todos fueron ordenadamente a dejar sus bandejas a un mesón sentí alivio. Quería respirar aire limpio. Noté que Franco escondía algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y asumí que sería algún dulce para comer más tarde.

Nos hicieron un tour, y nos mostraron varias instalaciones. Lo más destacable fue que nos dejaron subirnos a un avión que estaba en una pista, y a un tren antiguo que estaba de adorno. También nos mostraron un museo en el que se exponían armas y uniformes. Una lata tremenda.

Cuando nos llevaron a la azotea del edificio donde trabajaba Carlisle me animé. Probablemente la vista sería todavía más espectacular que desde el piso 74, y vería para todos lados. Dijeron que había una vista espectacular. Me pregunté si sería prudente llevar a tantos niños juntos a una azotea, pero asumí que habrían tenido eso en cuenta. Además, eran todos tan ordenaditos y bien portados que supuse que obedecerían cualquier norma de seguridad que nos dieran.

Ni en sueños hubiera adivinado que la idiota que caería al vacío sería yo…

–.–

AN: ¡Ya poh! En serio me hacen muy feliz los reviews. ¿No me quieren hacer feliz como una lombriz?


	11. Mi caída

AN: ¡Gracias Mary! No, no la van a regañar… ¡Gracias MC!

Hay una sorpresa en este capítulo :)

**Capítulo 11: Mi caída**

Volvimos a tomar los ascensores, y subimos a la azotea, que era el piso 77. Me pregunté si los del nuevo orden no tendrían alguna clase de manía con el número siete.

–Todos manténganse a más de cinco metros del borde, detrás de la línea roja –nos indicó la humana que hacía de guía turístico cuando estuvimos arriba–. No se acerquen a las barreras.

Todos los niños obedecieron, y la guía comenzó a explicar las vistas de la ciudad. Era todo muy bonito, aunque pronto me distraje con otras cosas que había en la azotea. Me fijé que estábamos en un helipuerto, y que había un cuarto grande con puerta y ventanales de vidrio, que contenía herramientas y equipos. En particular, vi algunos helipacks. Me dio pena que el tour no hubiese incluido vuelo en eso. Pero supuse que hubiéramos sido demasiados niños, y me consolé pensando que tendría años de visitas en el futuro, y que seguramente en alguna de ellas tendría la oportunidad de volar.

Una mano caliente en la mía me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miré hacia abajo, y era Franco llamando mi atención. Se llevó un dedito a la boca y tiró de mi mano.

Negué con la cabeza, pero él me puso una carita de súplica que me enterneció. Miré discretamente alrededor, pero hasta Carlota estaba distraída con sus sobrinas mirando el paisaje y oyendo el bla bla de la guía.

Dejé que me guiara hasta una zona de la azotea que quedaba medio tapada de la vista de los demás.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté.

Él me sonrió, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Pensé que me mostraría alguna golosina que se había guardado del almuerzo, pero puso cara de concentración y luego el olor a sangre me dejó medio loca. ¡Franco tenía un cuchillo en su bolsillo, y lo acababa de apretar con la mano para hacerse una herida y tentarme!

–Hazme un vampiro –me rogó, estirando su manita con sangre hacia mí.

No le pude contestar, ya que había dejado de respirar. No me atreví a inspirar el aire con olor a sangre en esa azotea llena de niños. Imaginé el pánico que causaría si la sed me descontrolaba. Imaginé que, al intentar escapar de mí, algunos de ellos podrían llegar a caer. Me alejé de Franco, negando con la cabeza, desesperada por la sed. Pensé "Edward ayúdame", pero recordé que mi hermano telépata no estaba ahí para salvarme.

Estaba tan concentrada en escapar de Franco, que corría hacia mí, que no me di cuenta de que al retroceder quebraba la barrera en mi espalda y lo siguiente que supe fue que caía al vacío.

Sentí pánico, en el eterno descenso. Luego recordé que era un vampiro. Me giré en el aire para caer como los gatos, y supongo que hubiera resultado si no me hubiera topado en el camino con un mástil horizontal para bandera. Eso me desestabilizó, y no alcancé a volver a girar en el aire. Caí al suelo de lado, y junto con un crujido y un dolor intensísimo oí (y vi) como se quebraba la losa a mi alrededor. Irónicamente, la bandera y el pedazo de mástil cayeron sobre mí, cubriéndome.

El dolor era horrible, y al intentar moverme noté dos cosas. La primera y más espantosa fue que parecía haberme quebrado la cadera. La segunda fue que, dentro de mí, algo sonaba como un cascabel al moverme. Dentro de la pesadilla de dolor supuse que, producto del fuerte impacto, se me habrían hecho añicos el dispositivo de rastreo o el que abría las puertas del castillo.

Conseguí mover mis piernas, y eso me tranquilizó. Ok. Estaba entera. El dolor era espantoso, pero no yacía en varios pedazos. Carlisle lo arreglaría.

Sentí un griterío lejos, en la altura, y supuse que ya habrían notado mi accidente. Rogué que ninguno de los niños cayera por la rotura de barrera que yo había dejado. Imaginé el cuerpecito de Franco cayendo sobre mí y la idea me dio nauseas.

–Tranquila, no te muevas –dijo alguien junto a mí. Un humano. Sacó la bandera de arriba mío y lo miré con pánico. Todavía tenía sed, por culpa de la sangre de Franco que había olido, y su corazón latiendo me llenó la boca de veneno.

–Aléjese –le rogué, tras atreverme a tragar aire para hablar. El tipo me miró los ojos y retrocedió asustado–. No deje que nadie se acerque. Llame a Carlisle Cullen por favor –agregué.

Antes de que alcanzaran a poner barreras alrededor de mí sentí ruido en la escalera de emergencia del edificio. Vi a Carlisle bajar los pisos a velocidad de vampiro. Probablemente no había querido esperar el ascensor. En menos de un minuto estaba a mi lado.

–Fue un accidente –le aseguré apenas llegó.

–Tranquila –me dijo, pero bajo su aparente calma noté que tenía miedo–. Alice me llamó, pero fue demasiado tarde.

–Tengo sed –le dije–. No dejes que nadie se acerque.

–Sí, los humanos ya lo saben –me tranquilizó–. ¿Dónde te duele?

–La cadera, pero por favor no me saques los pantalones aquí delante de todos los mirones –le rogué. El asintió, y me tomó en brazos con cuidado. Al levantarme, soné como cascabel y lo vi ponerse tenso.

Me cargó dentro del edificio y vi que todos los humanos se hacían a un lado para dejarnos mucho espacio. Probablemente me veían los ojos negros. Apreté mi rostro contra la camisa de Carlisle para causar menos impresión.

Tomamos el ascensor, y Carlisle me llevó al piso que estaba justo debajo del de su oficina.

–¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunté, adolorida–. ¿Por qué no me llevas a casa?

–No te puedo llevar todavía –explicó–. No te puedo sacar de las instalaciones hasta no haber revisado que tengas operativo el dispositivo de rastreo. Y, si está roto como sospecho, deberemos esperar a que se cure tu cadera antes de arreglar eso.

Me imaginé a Carlisle metiendo y sacando la mano para extraerme los pedacitos y el pánico me invadió. Ya sentía un dolor de locos en mi quebradura, y me imaginé la agonía que tendría que soportar luego. Si una metida de mano era horrible, varias seguidas serían insoportables.

Y, cobardemente, pensé que no podría soportarlo.

–Tengo miedo –dije llorando. No pude evitarlo.

–Tranquila tesoro –me dijo Carlisle, mientras me metía por un pasillo. Una militar me vio la cara y al verme los ojos pegó un grito y corrió a perderse. Me sentí mal, ya que se produjo una especie de estampida. De pronto todo el piso 73 parecía correr hacia los ascensores y las escaleras como si yo tuviera la peste.

–¿Tan terrorífica me veo? –Pregunté inquieta.

Carlisle me dio un beso en la frente y no respondió. Me metió a una sala y vi que no era una oficina. Sólo había un armatoste macizo al medio. Parecía un pesado engendro entre mesa, molde de chocolate, y sarcófago. Era metálico, y tenía un agujero con forma humana. Tenía como una tapa por partes, abierta, que también tenía una concavidad de forma humana. Me imaginé que si uno lo llenaba de chocolate fundido podría hacer una escultura tamaño natural de una persona.

Carlisle me depositó con cuidado en el molde. Me quedaba un poco grande, claramente no estaba diseñado para personas tan chicas.

–Permiso hija, pero necesito ver cómo te quebraste –me dijo, y comenzó a desabotonarme los pantalones. Pensé en impedírselo, pero recordé que eran los únicos pantalones que me quedaban y no quise que se rompieran como los otros. Supuse que podría pedir que me compraran más, luego, pero no quería salir sin ropa de ahí, de modo que lo dejé. Además, me dolía y quería que me ayudara.

Tenía una grieta profunda de lado a lado de la cadera. No había alcanzado a partirme en dos, pero al verme me dio nervio.

–Tranquila, en cosa de horas estarás bien –me aseguró, volviendo a ponerme los pantalones con mucho cuidado. Parecía aliviado–. Quédate quietecita, ¿ok?

–Sí papá –le dije, asustada–. Me duele –agregué, tiritando.

–Lo sé –me dijo con pesar–. Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Llamaré a mamá para que traiga a Jasper. ¿Está bien? Y pediré que te traigan sangre aquí.

–Bueno –murmuré–. Gracias.

Carlisle me dio un beso en la cabeza y sacó su celular. Sentí pasos en el pasillo y apareció Charles.

–Carlisle, no se detecta… –le dijo muy serio. Carlisle le hizo signo de que esperara.

–Estaré en el pasillo –me dijo–. Intenta no moverte. ¿Entiendes tesoro?

–Si papá –le prometí.

Carlisle salió y cerró la puerta. Vi por la ventanita que se llevaba a Charles.

Los oí hablar en el pasillo, a algunos metros. Charles le dijo bajito que yo no aparecía, y Carlisle le explicó, aún más bajito, que mi dispositivo se había dañado, y que tendrían que esperar a que mi cadera se hubiera vuelto a unir antes de que pudiera extraerme las partes. Volví a sentir miedo. Charles le dijo que no debían esperar, que por protocolo debían priorizar la reposición del dispositivo. El miedo se transformó en pánico. ¡No quería que me metieran la mano en el culo un montón de veces! Miré alrededor. Había una ventana, y dentro del terror que me invadía la idea de escapar me pareció buena. Oí a Carlisle discutir con Charles y explicarle que yo estaba ya con mucho dolor, y que esperaría a que su hijo llegara y a que yo estuviera bien del accidente antes de extraerme el dispositivo y ponerme uno nuevo.

Miré el molde en el que me encontraba, la pesada tapa de acero por partes, y comprendí. Esa especie de sarcófago estaba destinada a mantener inmóvil a un vampiro. Probablemente la usaban para que el vampiro no pudiera moverse mientras le hacían cosas dolorosas. Salté del molde y corrí a la ventana en puntita de pies, apretando la mandíbula por el dolor.

A la mierda con el nuevo orden. A la mierda con todo. No dejaría que me encerraran en ese armatoste de acero, culo al aire, mientras me metían y me sacaban la mano.

Abrí la ventana con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y miré hacia abajo. Descarté la idea. No pensaba hacerme mierda contra la losa otra vez. Miré hacia arriba. La azotea no quedaba lejos. Y había helipacks… Rogué que ya hubieran evacuado a los niños y me puse a trepar.

Llegué arriba y la azotea estaba desierta. Adolorida, corrí hacia la bodega y abrí la puerta de vidrio. La chapa cedió fácilmente. Saqué un helipack y me lo puse. Miré el control, y era bastante evidente. Botón verde, botón rojo, palanquita… Muy intuitivo.

Salí a la azotea y apreté el verde. Las aspas se abrieron sobre mí y comenzaron a girar. Me elevé.

La sensación me hizo olvidar por un instante el intenso dolor que sufría. Recordé las cámaras y decidí elevarme lo más posible, hasta esconderme en las nubes si podía. Supuse que el ruido ya habría alertado a mi padre, y sentí pánico. Si me agarraba no solo tendría que sufrir el dolor de la cadera y el dolor en el culo. También me castigaría, eso seguro. Me inquieté, comprendiendo que no podía usar el helipack para volver a casa. Pero… ¿Adónde podía ir?

La respuesta más obvia era al océano. En la profundidad del mar no había cámaras, y probablemente habría fauna suficiente para no morir de sed. Recordé las veces que Esme me había dado la lata con geografía y supuse que podría volar hacia el norte, sobre Alemania, y sumergirme en el Mar del Norte. Ahí habría focas, seguro. Se me hizo agua la boca. También podría atravesar Francia y meterme al Atlántico. Ése era grande. Pero, si tomaba rumbo sur, podría llegar al Mediterráneo mucho más rápido. Ése era chico, pero quedaba más cerca. Rogué que si Alice me veía no me delatara.

Abajo oí sirenas, y agradecí que el maldito dispositivo estuviera dañado. Al menos no podrían encontrarme. Si conseguía meterme al mar probablemente estaría a salvo, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que encontrara qué hacer.

Cuando estuve muy arriba vi la curvatura de la tierra y me asombré. Oí helicópteros y me aterré. ¿Podrían localizarme? Moví el comando y volé a toda velocidad hacia el sur, orientándome gracias al sol. No se me acercó ningún helicóptero, ni avión, ni nada, y eso me dio algo de esperanza.

De pronto sentí pánico nuevamente. ¿Y si al helipack se le acababa la batería? ¿Cuánta autonomía tendría?

Bueno, sólo había una forma de saberlo…

Luego de un rato me atreví a volver a atravesar las nubes hacia abajo. Vi el mar a lo lejos, y supe que iba bien. Además, no podía oír a nadie siguiéndome. Volví a subir a las nubes, y recordé una de las películas de Harry Potter en la que los niños volaban en un auto. Supuse que, a mi manera, estaba viviendo una aventura. Claro que ellos tenían donde llegar. Yo no.

Percibí con inquietud que el helipack estaba perdiendo potencia. Dios… ¡Esperaba que no se apagara tan pronto! Si caía desde esa altura estarían juntando mis pedacitos por semanas. Y, cuando Carlisle hubiera conseguido volver a armarme, me haría pedacitos él mismo por haber escapado.

Inquieta, bajé nuevamente. Si iba a caer al menos intentaría que no fuera de tan arriba. Cuando volví a atravesar las nubes vi que el mar estaba mucho más cerca. Aceleré, y recé. Recordé las clases de física. Si un objeto llevaba una gran velocidad horizontal, mantendría esa velocidad horizontal durante su caída y sólo se vería frenado por el roce del aire. Si se me apagaba el helipack, me convenía ir a la mayor velocidad horizontal que pudiera para, de ser posible, alcanzar a caer en el mar.

Cuando el motor se detuvo sentí pánico. Pero, muy abajo y adelante, estaba el mar. Estaba casi segura de que la parábola que describiría me haría caer al agua. Recé nuevamente. Funcionó a medias. Caí al agua, pero caí mal. La rotura de mi cadera se abrió más. El dolor casi me volvió loca. Pero mantuve la cordura suficiente para nadar hacia el fondo y puse el helipack inservible bajo una roca. Sabía que eventualmente lo encontrarían, de modo que debía alejarme de ese lugar.

Nadé hacia el atardecer. Suponía que debía acercarme lo más posible al estrecho de Gibraltar, si quería llegar al Atlántico. Pero me detuve, con pánico. ¿Y si adivinaban mi plan? ¡Seguro que buscarían acorralarme ahí! ¿Cuán amplio sería el estrecho? ¿Alcanzaría a colarme hacia el Atlántico sin que me capturaran? ¿Adónde más podía ir?

Bueno: tenía a mi favor el no tener dispositivo de localización. Mientras me alejara del helipack tendría un margen de tiempo para esconderme mientras me buscaban. Pensé en nadar a algún país y huir por tierra hacia el Atlántico. Lo mejor sería entrar a tierra por algún río, aguas arriba, para que no pudieran seguir mi rastro.

Sin un mejor plan, nadé hacia África. No sabía bien qué idioma hablaban ahí, creía que francés aunque no estaba segura, pero asumí que habría menos humanos que en Europa. Además, supuse que mis padres pensarían que yo intentaría escapar hacia un lugar en el que hablaran un idioma que yo entendiera.

Se me hizo de noche, nadando a pesar del dolor. El miedo me daba fuerzas. Pero, en la oscuridad, me atrapó una corriente. Me desorienté. Una fuerte ola me sacó del agua y me azotó contra una roca. Con eso bastó, y la quebradura de mi cadera terminó de abrirse. Antes de perder el conocimiento alcancé a ver la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo siendo arrastrada por el agua, y otra corriente me reventó nuevamente contra la roca.

–.–

Cuando desperté sentía un dolor intenso en mi cara, y noté con pánico que era incapaz de percibir olores. Abrí los ojos y grité aterrada. ¡Frente a mí había un fantasma! ¡Era el fantasma de Alec, de los difuntos Vulturis, y estaba iluminado por una luz verdosa de ultratumba!

–¡Cállate! –Me ordenó el fantasma.

–¡Estoy muerta! –Chillé. Noté que la voz me salía rara.

–¡Que te calles! –Me ordenó nuevamente, y me dio una cachetada. Me dolió, y me llevé la mano a la cara.

–Me duele todo –murmuré–. ¿Estoy muerta?

–No, por desgracia –respondió.

–¡Pero tú estás muerto! –Exclamé, sin entender qué ocurría.

–¿Te parece que estoy muerto? –Preguntó enojado.

–Sí –le aseguré–. Estás verde. Y yo vi el video de cuando te quemaron, hace años.

El tipo puso los ojos en blanco y me acercó un objeto que desprendía una luz verdosa.

–Es luz fría –explicó–. Me veo verde por culpa de esta luz. Y tú también te verías verde si hubiera un espejo. Verde y horrenda –agregó con malicia.

Recordé que me dolía todo y que no sentía olores. Me llevé la mano a la cara y al tocarla constaté que me faltaba un pedazo que incluía mi nariz.

–No tengo nariz –comenté asustada.

–Te faltaban varios pedazos –me informó–. Cuando encontré tu torso inconsciente comencé a recolectar tus partes. Todavía me falta tu nariz, pero supongo que es cosa de tiempo que ella te encuentre a ti.

–¿Mi nariz me encontrará? –Pregunté dudosa–. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el mar, y luego choqué contra una roca y terminé de partirme.

–Sí, pero ya tienes tu otra mitad –se burló apuntando mi cuerpo con su mandíbula. Miré, asustada, pero vi que la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pegadita a mi cintura. Podía mover mis piernas. Podía mover mis brazos. Mis dedos… Sentí alivio, a pesar de que me dolía todo el cuerpo.

–Me duele –le dije–. ¿Dónde estamos?

–En una cueva –me informó. Miré alrededor, y sólo se veía oscuridad. El eco era raro.

–¿Dónde? –Insistí.

–Secreto estratégico –me respondió.

–¿Y cómo es que no estás muerto? –Le pregunté.

–Yo no era el del video –confidenció bajito.

–Yo te vi morir –le dije–. Todos lo vimos. Te achicharraron junto con tu hermana.

Alec gruñó y me dio otra bofetada.

–Hija de traidor –me gritó–. ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermana!

–¡Sólo dije que te vi morir con ella! –Le dije llorando–. ¿Por qué me pegas?

Se quedó callado y se alejó sin contestar.

–¿Adónde vas? –Le pregunté, levantándome, asustada de quedarme sola en ese lugar desconocido.

–¡Quédate quieta, imbécil! –Me ordenó–. ¡Todavía estás pegándote!

Me volví a tender, entendiendo. Por eso me dolía todo, estaba componiéndome.

Sentí sus pasos alejarse y un chapuzón. Supuse que estaríamos en algún lugar de la costa del Mediterráneo. Esperé que no hubiera humanos cerca.

Al pensar en humanos me di cuenta de que estaba famélica, completamente sedienta. Eso me hizo pararme e ir en dirección a dónde había oído a Alec meterse al agua. Hecha pedazos o no, necesitaba cazar con urgencia.

Recordé, al caminar, que no tenía zapatos ni calcetines. Mi sweater estaba medio deshilachado, con un agujero donde había estado enganchada la credencial de "visita" del trabajo de Carlisle. Mis pantalones tenían algunas rajaduras. El suelo era de roca. Extraño: nada de arena o piedritas. El piso bajo el agua también era roca, y las olas eran muy pequeñitas. A pesar de la escasa luz distinguí mi reflejo en el agua, y mi cara se veía aterradora con el pedazo menos. Qué horror…

Al intentar salir me di cuenta de que estaba dentro de una caverna que parecía no tener salida. Pero, al percibir de dónde parecía venir la corriente de agua, logré encontrar la salida. ¡Era un túnel que estaba totalmente bajo el agua! Medio nadando, medio agarrándome de las paredes, avancé. Pero, en la oscuridad, mi cabeza chocó con la de Alec. No podía verlo, pero era claramente un vampiro, y asumí que era él. Me agarró del pelo con una mano y girándome me arrastró de vuelta a la caverna.

Volvimos a salir al aire de la cueva y escupí el agua que había tragado sin querer. Vi, a la luz fría y verdosa, que Alec traía en una mano un ser gelatinoso con tentáculos. Me lo tendió.

–Tiene sangre –me dijo–. Bebe.

Lo agarré con asco, buscándole una vena en alguna parte.

–¿Estás seguro que esta cochinada es comestible? –Le pregunté insegura.

–¡Es lo que hay! –Me dijo enrabiado–. Si no bebes te arrancaré una pierna.

Aterrada, le busqué la sangre y se la encontré rapidito. Me puse a beber. Estaba asquerosa, pero mi sed era grande. Al dejarlo seco me sentí mejor. Alec lo tiró lejos, y sonó "splosh" al chocar y reventarse contra una pared de roca. Hice una mueca de asco.

–Gracias –murmuré, de todas formas–. Estaba sedienta.

–Lo sé –me dijo–. Por eso te traje lo primero grande que encontré. Iré a buscarte algo más si prometes no moverte.

–Lo prometo –le aseguré, esperanzada, ya que seguía con sed y me dolía terriblemente todo el cuerpo.

–¡Tiéndete estúpida! –Me dijo, cabreado, al ver que no me movía.

Me tendí y lo oí meterse al agua. Me relajé un poco. Ok: estaba en un lugar desconocido, con un vampiro que supuestamente debería estar muerto. Y me dolía todo. Pero estaba claro que el nuevo orden no había dado conmigo, el vampiro resucitado me estaba alimentando, y mi cuerpo se repararía solo si me quedaba quieta el tiempo suficiente.

No estaba tan mal.

-.-

AN: Alec no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda…


	12. Oscuridad

**Capítulo 12: Oscuridad**

Alec se tardó un buen rato en volver. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría pasado y qué estaría haciendo mi familia. Deseé estar en casa, con Esme, pero al recordar todo lo que me pasaría si me encontraban me alegré de estar bien fondeada.

Me pregunté también cómo era posible que Alec siguiera vivo. Años atrás, cuando mis hermanos le habían sacado el celular a Carlisle a escondidas, había visto con ellos un montón de videos de vampiros siendo destruidos. Y recordaba perfectamente haber visto las llamas consumir a Jane y a Alec, juntos, abrazados.

¿Habría más vampiros dando vueltas por ahí, escondidos?

Me imaginé de pronto que tal vez habría toda una fuerza rebelde, como en la guerra de las galaxias, esperando derrocar al nuevo orden, y me llené de esperanza. ¡Si se acababa el nuevo orden probablemente ya no me meterían nada más por el culo, y mis padres no se verían forzados a pegarme!

Recordé a Carlisle viendo videos todo el día en su trabajo, y me pregunté cómo lo harían los rebeldes para no ser detectados. ¿Vivirían muchos más así como Alec, en cavernas, en el mar?

Cuando Alec llegó, traía un saco raído y sucio que chorreaba agua. Lo vació frente a mí e hice una mueca de asco. Había otra cosa gelatinosa, varios pescados, un par de ratas, y un pelícano.

–No pongas esa cara y bebe –me ordenó.

Estaba sedienta, y obedecí. Fue todavía peor que la sangre de pollo, pero al acabar con todo me sentí mucho mejor.

–Gracias Alec –le dije con amabilidad.

–De nada –gruñó, y agarró los cadáveres. Pensé que se los llevaría de vuelta al mar pero los fue a tirar a la parte de la caverna a la que había lanzado la primera presa que me había traído.

–¿Acumulas los cadáveres aquí dentro? –Pregunté asqueada.

–Sí. Prefiero salir lo menos posible –me dijo–. Tienes suerte de no tener tu nariz –agregó burlón.

Imaginé el olor que habría en la cueva, y me dio más asco todavía.

–¿No viste mi nariz por ahí? –Pregunté, aprovechando que había salido el tema.

–No. Pero llegará, en algún momento –me aseguró–. Debe estar allá afuera, rodando hacia esta cueva.

–Qué freak… –Dije asombrada.

–Qué afortunado –Me corrigió–. Es una suerte que tu cuerpo busque solo volverse a unir.

–Sí, tienes razón –le contesté–. ¿Cuánta gente hay en la fuerza rebelde? –Le pregunté para pasar a asuntos más serios.

Alec me quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender.

–¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –Me preguntó.

–De ti, de esto –le dije haciendo un gesto hacia la cueva–. ¿Cuántos vampiros como tú están escondidos esperando arreglar las cosas?

–No hay más vampiros –me dijo, entendiendo por fin–. Soy sólo yo, que sobreviví.

–¿O sea que no hay más? –Pregunté amargada.

–No, que yo sepa. ¿Decepcionada? –Preguntó despectivamente.

–Tenía la esperanza de que derrocaran al nuevo orden –confesé.

–¿No te gusta tu gobierno? –Me preguntó.

–No, claro que no –afirmé–. Es una mierda y espero que se pudran en el infierno.

Alec me miró con más interés.

–Pero Carlisle coopera con ellos, ¿no? –Me dijo, algo despectivo.

–Sólo porque lo obligan –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros–. Todos actuamos y esperamos sobrevivir hasta que el maldito sistema se acabe.

–¿Y tú crees que se acabe? –Me preguntó, sentándose a algunos metros de mí.

–No sé –le dije–. A los humanos mayores parece gustarles, y a los niños les han lavado el cerebro. Pero confío en que algunas personas terminen apestándose de que las obliguen a obedecer y tener hijos. Supongo que, si esperamos el tiempo suficiente, algunos terminarán revelándose.

–Esperemos –me dijo, bajando la vista, amargado. Me dio pena.

–¿Vives aquí escondido esperando eso, no? –Le pregunté.

–Qué te importa… –murmuró.

–Me salvaste la vida –le dije, sonriéndole–. Y básicamente deseas lo mismo que yo. Creo que me importa lo que te ocurra.

–No te salvé la vida –me dijo, enrabiado, mirándome feo–. Te habrías terminado pegando sola allá afuera. Sólo metí tus pedazos a mi cueva para que no los encontrara la maldita fuerza de paz. ¡No quiero que tengan motivos para empezar a revisar esta zona!

–Bueno, igual estoy agradecida –insistí–. Además, me trajiste presas, ya no tengo sed y me tienes bien escondida. ¡Espero que la fuerza de paz nunca me encuentre!

No me contestó. Se quedó callado un buen rato, y de pronto recordé a Alice. Me inquieté. ¿Habría visto dónde estaba? ¿Se lo diría a Carlisle? ¿Vendría la fuerza de paz a esa cueva y capturarían a Alec por mi culpa?

–Alec… Tenemos un problema –le dije, amargada.

–¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó en forma brusca, volviendo a levantar la vista de la punta de sus pies.

–Mi hermana, Alice… Ella puede haber visto que me rescatarías y podría saber dónde estamos –expliqué–. Tengo miedo de que se lo diga a Carlisle y que la fuerza de paz nos encuentre.

–Da igual –me respondió amargado–. La entrada a esta caverna es muy difícil de encontrar.

–¿Y si la encuentran? –Pregunté asustada. Alec se encogió de hombros.

–Si nos encuentran, nos encuentran y ya. ¿Qué más da? –Dijo–. De todas formas estoy harto.

–Podrían matarte –le dije–. Y a mí me espera una horrenda tortura –agregué.

–No tengo dónde más ir –me dijo en tono práctico–. Y nadie me ha encontrado aquí en años.

Le miré los ojos, inquieta, pero con la luz verdosa no se notaba de qué color los tenía.

–¿Te has alimentado de humanos en los últimos meses? –Le pregunté.

–Hace menos de un año encontré a un pescador ahogándose –me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Supuse que podría desaparecer sin que eso me delatara.

–¿Pero has visto si tus ojos están rojos todavía? –Lo urgí.

–No, hace rato que se me debe haber ido el color –me aseguró–. Me alimento básicamente de lo que encuentro, los bichos que se me crucen por delante.

–Ah, menos mal –le dije–. Si la fuerza de paz te encuentra podrías mostrarles tus ojos y no te achicharrarían en el acto.

Alec resopló.

–Desearía haber muerto con Jane –murmuró.

–¿Cómo sobreviviste? –Le pregunté con curiosidad.

–Idea de Jane –me dijo amargado–. No entendí sus planes hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Me engañó. Me obligó a alejarme, y cuando volví no la encontré. Al final de su rastro había un montón de cenizas, y el halo calcinado alrededor indicaba que la habían quemado como al resto. Conseguí ver el video de su muerte, y vi que abrazaba contra ella un vampiro que de espaldas se parecía a mí. Supongo que convirtió a algún idiota, y se dejó pillar con él para que los quemaran y darme a mí la chance de pasar por muerto y vivir.

Me asombré. Jane debía haber amado mucho a su hermano, y se había sacrificado por él.

–Deseé dejar que me mataran a mí también –continuó–, pero me sentí culpable. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar vivir, luego de lo que ella había hecho.

–Debió quererte mucho –le dije.

–Sí. Pero hubiera preferido que muriéramos juntos.

–El mundo todavía puede cambiar –le dije–. Si esperamos lo suficiente los humanos terminarán organizando el mundo de una forma que resulte menos agresiva para los de nuestra especie.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

–No hay vuelta atrás, Daniela –aseguró–. Aunque cambiaran su forma de gobierno y sus políticas, los humanos ya tienen certeza de nuestra existencia. Ya no hay forma de que podamos volver a vivir en paz.

–Si nos abstenemos de alimentarnos de ellos no tienen por qué molestarnos –le dije con optimismo.

–Son nuestra fuente más natural de alimento –insistió–. Siempre nos verán como una amenaza.

Me quedé callada, porque Alec tenía razón: la única forma de que los humanos no nos persiguieran era que todos perdieran la memoria, o que dejaran de existir.

–.–

Pasaron los días, y se consumió la luz fría. Alec me dijo que sólo tenía ésa, y que la había prendido para poder ver lo que hacía al poner juntos mis pedazos. Así que nos quedamos en la más completa oscuridad. La caverna no estaba al borde del mar, como yo había imaginado, sino bajo el mar. El aire que había era simplemente gas encapsulado en una cueva submarina.

No hablábamos mucho, y Alec sólo se iba de vez en cuando para cazar. Me solicitó que yo no saliera, ya que no conocía el área como él y podrían verme. Le hice caso, y él me traía presas. Al entender que las ratas eran mis preferidas comenzó a cazar más de ésas, asegurando que, por suerte, eran fáciles de encontrar en las desembocaduras de las alcantarillas. Me imaginé de qué se alimentaban, pero prefería no pensar en eso. Sangre era sangre, como bien decía Esme.

La fuerza de paz no había dado conmigo en los primeros días, y eso nos tranquilizó. Si Alice había visto algo y había hablado, la información que había dado a la fuerza de paz no había sido suficiente para que localizaran la cueva de Alec.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres años, desde su supuesta muerte. Le conté cómo era el mundo "allá afuera" luego de llegada la paz. Él se había alcanzado a enterar de la obligación de usar dispositivos de rastreo, y me aseguró que al sentir el cascabel en mis tripas había entendido que el mío no funcionaba.

Se horrorizó al enterarse de que sólo quedábamos treinta vampiros "civiles" aparte de él, y que la fuerza de paz incluía más del doble. Ambos supusimos que, si alguna vez quisiéramos eliminar a las fuerzas de paz, necesitaríamos convertir a un número mayor de humanos y convencerlos de que lucharan con nosotros. Pero, en el fondo, sabíamos que sería imposible. Éramos muy chicos, nadie nos tomaría en serio. Y no teníamos dinero, ni armas, ni nada.

Nuestra única esperanza para vencer a la fuerza de paz era que la misma fuerza de paz decidiera revelarse. Ambos supusimos que sería posible, eventualmente, si algún día se aburrían de ser unos peones sin familia. Aunque muchos eran casados, no se les permitía convertir a sus esposas. Les esperaba una eternidad de vida sin pareja, a menos que se emparejaran entre ellos o decidieran revelarse y convertir mujeres para ellos.

Mi nariz llegó rodando lentamente luego de unas semanas, según mis cálculos. Era difícil saber el paso de los días, y ninguno de los dos tenía reloj. Alec jamás se acercaba a la civilización lo suficiente como para saber qué día era. Aseguraba que le daba igual.

Cuando pude oler, deseé no hacerlo. Alec tenía razón, y la descomposición de las presas era repugnante. Luego de mucho rogar y argumentar logré convencerlo de que me dejara limpiar. Finalmente cedió, y usé su saco para sacar de la caverna los restos sólidos putrefactos. Sólo me aventuré unos pocos metros fuera de la entrada de la caverna, bajo su mirada preocupada. Aplasté todo lo mejor que pude y confié en que las bacterias y los peces y animalitos pequeños hicieran su trabajo y que nadie encontrara restos de nuestras presas. Aunque estábamos a tanta profundidad que la oscuridad era casi absoluta, y dudaba que alguien pudiera ver los restos aunque los tuviera frente a la cara.

La cueva siguió apestando, aunque menos. Entramos en la rutina de acumular cadáveres por algunos días y sacarlos y hacerlos puré afuera periódicamente.

Comencé a sentir afecto por Alec, y quise imaginar que él se alegraba de tenerme por compañía. No podía ver la expresión de su rostro, y sólo podía especular que no le caía mal por el tono amistoso que empleaba cuando hablábamos. No estaba segura de que fuera amor, pero a veces me entretenía imaginando cómo sería la vida si por algún milagro ambos pudiéramos vivir con mis padres y mis hermanos. ¿Podría ser Alec otro hijo para Esme y Carlisle?

Algo que me preocupó fue que con el paso de los días la tripa comenzó a molestarme. Me picaba por dentro, en la zona del cascabel.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Me preguntó Alec, un día, cuando me oyó rascarme con insistencia.

–Me pica la guata –le dije.

–¿Tienes algo en la piel? –Se extrañó, acercándose. No podía verlo pero sentí sus manos tocarme un brazo.

–No, es por dentro –le dije, incómoda–. Creo que el dispositivo roto me está haciendo daño adentro.

–¿Te lo estás enterrando? –Me preguntó.

–No sé –le dije–. Nunca había sentido esto.

Se quedó callado, pero sentí que sus manos me tocaban la guata y comenzaba a apretar con sus dedos como buscando algo bajo mi piel. Me dio cosquilla, y me retorcí riendo.

–Perdón –me dijo, retirando sus manos–. ¿Puedes palpar tú misma y buscar qué hay adentro, ahí donde te pica?

–Es como en las tripas, le dije, apretándome yo misma–. Por eso creo que son los pedazos de los dispositivos rotos que tengo ahí adentro.

–Tal vez debería abrirte la panza y sacarte todo eso –sugirió con cautela.

–No, qué horror… –Respondí asustada–. Prefiero que me pique.

–Lo siento –murmuró.

Yo también lo sentía, pero por desgracia no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

–.–

La molestia no pasó, y con los días comenzó a arderme un poco. Intenté hacerme la tonta, pero un día se me salió un quejido y Alec lo oyó.

–¿Te pica? –Preguntó, empático.

–No, me arde –confesé.

Se acercó, y me puso la mano en la guata.

–¿Sientes que te quema? –Me preguntó.

–Sí –confesé.

–Creo que sé qué puede estar pasando –dijo–. El problema son los componentes de la pila. Debe haber algo químico que está haciendo daño ahí adentro. Un ácido, una base, óxido… No sé.

De pronto recordé que en la saga decían que Alec tenía el don de insensibilizar a la gente, o algo así. No recordaba bien, pero decidí preguntar.

–¿Tú tienes el don de insensibilizar a la gente? –Pregunté esperanzada.

–Te puedo incapacitar por un rato, un par de horas: dejarte ciega, sorda, y esas cosas –reconoció–. Sensorialmente aislada –explicó–. Pero no puedo impedir que te duela por dentro –agregó finalmente, con pesar.

–Eso hubiera sido útil… –Le dije, amargada–. Y seguro la fuerza de paz te recibiría con los brazos abiertos para que los aliviaras cuando les pusieran los dispositivos –agregué, riendo un poco.

–Bueno, lamento no ser de más utilidad –dijo bajito.

–Y yo lamento no poder ir al baño como los humanos. Desearía no tener toda esta porquería adentro por los siglos de los siglos –gruñí adolorida.

Alec no me contestó, pero comenzó a hacerme cariño en la guata. No me alivió, pero me hizo sentir mejor de todas formas.

–¿Quieres que intente sacarte eso de adentro? –sugirió, algo incómodo, luego de un rato.

Imaginé a Alec haciéndome un agujero, o metiéndome la mano en el culo, y sentí horror.

–No –murmuré.

–Creo que no va a mejorar solo –insistió–. Puedo hacerlo como lo hacía Carlisle, si te da miedo que te haga un agujero.

–No… Eso duele demasiado –le dije, poniéndome a tiritar.

–Estás sufriendo –argumentó.

–Prefiero el ardor –aseguré.

No me contestó, pero me acercó hacia él y continuó haciéndome cariño.

–Tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí y buscar a Carlisle –sugirió luego de un rato.

–No –le dije enfática–. Nos harán la vida miserable si nos encuentran. Y te meterán un dispositivo a ti –agregué para convencerlo.

–Sólo me dolería un rato –razonó–. Y si te sacan esa porquería de adentro dejarías de sufrir.

–No quiero –insistí.

–Ok –me contestó, resignado.

Nos quedamos así por mucho rato, y dentro del dolor que me atormentaba comencé a sentir algo grato. Tenía deseos de abrazar a Alec. Me pregunté qué se sentiría besarlo.

Finalmente me decidí. Sabía, por su posición, donde debía estar su cabeza. Giré la mía, y con la mano encontré su mejilla. Se quedó tieso y dejó de hacerme cariño. Acerqué mi boca, y en menos de un segundo el tipo me soltó y corrió hacia el otro lado de la cueva.

Me quise morir. ¿Por qué no me podía tragar la tierra? ¡Por primera vez en mi vida intentaba besar a un chico, y el escogido arrancaba de mí!

–Daniela… Debí decírtelo… Lo siento… –Me dijo incómodo–. Pero yo… Yo soy gay –confesó finalmente.

¿Gay? ¿Alec era gay? Maldije mi suerte, y me puse a llorar con ganas.

–Lo siento, de verdad –me dijo, amargado–. Entiendo que, estando los dos solos, hayas comenzado a sentir algo por mí. Pero yo no te quiero de esa forma.

–¿Estás seguro? –Le pregunté, entre tiritones.

–Completamente –me dijo bajito.

Lloré por un rato, y me hice ovillo. Me dolía la tripa, y me sentía muy amargada y avergonzada.

Al rato Alec volvió a acercarse y me levantó. Se sentó y me sentó sobre él, abrazándome del modo que lo hacía Carlisle.

–No llores, por favor –me dijo–. Te quiero, en serio, sólo que no de esa forma.

–Perdóname –le pedí–, siento mucha vergüenza.

–Es mi culpa –me dijo, haciéndome cariño en la espalda–. Debí contártelo.

–No tenías por qué –le aseguré–. No llegamos a hablar de esas cosas.

–De todos modos debí suponer que comenzarías a verme de esa forma después de un tiempo de estar aquí abajo, los dos solos –insistió–. Debí haber buscado alguna excusa para confesar que era gay, y evitarte así el bochorno –dijo riendo.

–¿No hay forma de que no seas gay? –Le pregunté, esperanzada.

–Uno no escoge estas cosas, Daniela –me dijo incómodo.

Nos quedamos callados, y me sentí un poco mejor de que me estuviera haciendo cariño, aunque sólo me quisiera como amiga.

–¿Nunca has tenido pareja? –Me preguntó, luego de un buen rato.

–Una vez me gustó un compañero de curso –confesé–. Pero Esme me sacó del colegio, y no lo volví a ver.

–¿Carlisle y Esme no te dejan tener novio?

–No.

–Lo siento –me dijo, y sentí que me daba un beso en la cabeza–. Tal vez, cuando el mundo se arregle, encontremos a un humano que te guste y yo mismo lo convertiré para ti –prometió.

–No creo que Esme te deje –lo previne.

–No le preguntaremos –me aseguró.

–¿Cuándo crees que podremos salir?

–No tengo idea –respondió, triste–. Pero es mejor que esperemos algunos años. Lo que tienen armado arriba los humanos no se arreglará con facilidad, salvo que una epidemia los mate a todos.

–No quiero que todos los humanos mueran –le dije, riendo un poco a pesar de mi pena–. ¿De dónde sacaría un humano para mí?

Alec soltó una carcajada.

–Tienes razón –me dijo–. Necesitamos humanos vivos. Y muchos, para que tengas dónde escoger.

–Aunque escoja, no podría estar segura de que el escogido se enamore de mí –razoné.

–Es verdad –contestó–. Pero siempre puedes conquistarlo.

–¿Y si resulta gay, como tú? –Me burlé.

–Bueno, ahí escoges a otro y yo me quedo con el gay –aseguró.

Nos reímos juntos, y a pesar de la quemazón en las tripas me sentí mejor.

–.–

No mejoré y, un día, cuando Alec volvió de cazar, traía otra luz fría. La activó, y me sorprendí de volver a ver.

–Guau… Luz… –Me reí, disimulando el dolor que sentía.

–Fíat Lux –dijo, y me pasó cuatro ratas y dos gaviotas que sacó del saco.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunté extrañada, mientras agarraba los animales que me tendía.

–Hágase la luz, en latín –tradujo–. Bebe –me ordenó luego, por costumbre, ya que yo siempre le hacía caso.

Mientras bebía, Alec sacó del saco un pedazo de ladrillo. Lo miré con curiosidad. Él comenzó a dibujar en el suelo de roca, con el pedazo de ladrillo. Me dieron ganas de dibujar también, pero me dolía demasiado como para pararme y me limité a observarlo, interesada.

Luego de un rato noté que escribía. Cuando terminó, se leía "SUSANE".

–¿Quién es Susane? –Le pregunté, algo celosa. Se rio.

–Nadie –me dijo, y se acercó a mí–. ¿Terminaste? –Me preguntó con amabilidad.

–Sí –le dije, pasándole los cadáveres–. Gracias.

Alec los tomó, y los metió al saco. Comenzó a sacar los otros cadáveres de la cueva y metió todo al saco.

–Iré a deshacerme de esto y vuelvo –me dijo–. No te muevas.

–Perdón por no ayudarte –le dije, amargada, ya que al moverme me ardía más la tripa.

Alec sólo me sonrió, y se alejó. Me quedé mirando el nombre que había escrito, preguntándome quién mierda sería Susane, y por qué mierda Alec no me lo quería contar.

El misterio se resolvió algunas horas más tarde. Alec había estado muy callado, pero me había tenido en brazos casi continuamente. De pronto, oímos unos ruidos inusuales. Me sobresalté.

–¡Apaga la luz! –Le dije con urgencia–. ¡Hay algo ahí afuera!

–Tranquila… –Me dijo, y comenzó a hacerme cariño.

–¡Apaga la maldita luz! –Le gruñí bajito, intentando moverme para ir a apagarla yo. Pero Alec sólo me agarró con más fuerza.

–Debe ser tu padre –me dijo–. Espero que llegue pronto.

–¿Lo llamaste? –Le pregunté, horrorizada–. ¿Estás loco?

–No lo llamé, pero escribí dónde estábamos –explicó, indicando lo que había escrito en el suelo de la cueva. Esperaba que tu hermana Alice pudiera verlo y avisar.

–¿Para qué mierda hiciste eso? –Lo increpé, amargada–. ¡Nos van a hacer puré!

–Necesitas ayuda –respondió, apretándome–. Carlisle podrá curarte. Y, de todas formas, tenemos los ojos del color correcto. No deberían matarnos –aseguró.

–¡Me pegaron y me encerraron sólo por salir a nadar sin permiso! –Le recordé, exasperada, ya que le había contado de mi encontrón con la justicia del nuevo orden–. ¿Qué crees que nos harán por escondernos todo este tiempo?

–No importa –dijo con calma–. Lo que sea, pasará. No puedes seguir aquí, retorciéndote de dolor Daniela.

–Bueno, espero que no encuentren la entrada a la caverna –alegué, enojada con él por haber tomado una decisión como ésa sin haberme pedido mi opinión.

–La encontrarán –aseguró–. Dejé otra luz fría en la entrada.

–Eres un idiota –gruñí–. Si sobrevivimos al nuevo orden te juro que me las pagarás.

Alec se rio.

–Bueno, ya veremos –me dijo, altanero–. A lo mejor me achicharran por mis crímenes y me libro de tu furia.

Eso me hizo ponerme a llorar, y lo abracé con fuerza.

–¡No quiero que te quemen! –Le dije, desesperada.

–Tal vez no lo hagan –me dijo, devolviéndome el abrazo–. Después de todo, ahora soy tan vegetariano como el traidor de tu padre.

–Lo siento –murmuré–. Sólo lo hizo para salvar a su familia.

–Sí, ya me lo habías dicho –respondió lacónicamente.

Cuando los vampiros entraron a la cueva, Alec y yo seguíamos abrazados. Carlisle venía entre ellos, y lo miré asustada. Me llamó la atención que viniera vestido de militar.

Reconocí al general Conti, de la unidad europea de las fuerzas de paz. Aunque no lo conocía en persona, lo había visto en la tele. Otros dos vampiros venían con ellos. No parecían traer armas, por suerte, aunque igual se veían intimidantes a pesar de eso y de estar empapados. Afuera se seguían oyendo ruidos, y supuse que habría más vampiros.

Carlisle se acercó a nosotros, y Alec intentó soltarme. Me agarré de él, con fuerza, y me puse a llorar. No sabía qué le harían, y me aterraba que ésa fuera la última vez que podría verlo.

–Tranquila, Daniela –me dijo, soltando mis brazos de su cuello–. Tu papá está aquí. Él te va a ayudar.

–No quiero que te maten –le dije, desesperada.

–Hija, déjame revisarte –me dijo Carlisle, y comenzó a ayudarlo a liberarse de mí. Cuando Alec me dio un piquito en la boca me quedé tiesa, sorprendida, y él aprovechó de escabullirse. Se alejó unos pasos, acercándose a los otros, y el general Conti lo inmovilizó.

–Alec Vulturis, quedas detenido por ser un vampiro no registrado –le dijo.

–¡Es vegetariano como nosotros! –Le grité, desesperada, por sobre el hombro de mi padre.

–Ya lo sabemos, tesoro –me dijo Carlisle–. Quédate quieta por favor.

–Quédate quieta, Daniela –insistió Alec, exasperado.

Entró a la cueva un quinto vampiro cargando cuatro candados. Carlisle comenzó a apretarme el vientre, y me ardió todavía más. Pero yo estaba distraída viendo cómo a Alec le ponían un candado en los pies y otro en las manos. Asumí que el otro par sería para mí.

–Ponles los dispositivos, Carlisle, y terminemos con esto de una vez –ordenó el general.

–Antes necesito sacarle los dispositivos dañados de ahí adentro a mi hija, Leo –le respondió amargado, volviéndose hacia él.

–Tendrás que hacerlo aquí –dijo el general con rotundidad–. Ambos deben salir de este lugar con el dispositivo de rastreo puesto y operativo.

–No puedo ponérselo con toda esa corrosión dentro –insistió.

El general Conti frunció el ceño, y le hizo un signo al quinto vampiro con la mandíbula en mi dirección. En un dos por tres me tenían puesto un candado en los pies y otro en las muñecas. El general sacó de su bolso un contenedor, y de él extrajo dos empaques. Reconocí que eran dispositivos de rastreo. Se los pasó a Carlisle, quien los aceptó, resignado, pero luego le pasó uno de vuelta argumentando que necesitaba tener las manos libres.

–Alec, tiéndete en el suelo por favor –le dijo.

Alec no opuso resistencia. Se acostó en el suelo boca abajo y los dos vampiros que habían acompañado al general Conti y a Carlisle al principio lo inmovilizaron sujetándolo de los candados.

–Espérame aquí, y no te muevas Daniela –me ordenó Carlisle.

Vi, con un poco de espanto, cómo le bajaban los harapos que eran sus pantalones a Alec. No vi qué hizo Carlisle luego, ya que se movió un poco, acuclillado, y con su espalda tapó a Alec de mi campo visual. Me dio pena cuando gritó, se retorció, y se puso a llorar bajito. Carlisle le hizo cariño en la espalda, como hacía conmigo, luego de volver a ponerle la ropa en su lugar.

–El dolor pasará pronto, hijo –le prometió, bajito.

Me dio algo de esperanza oírlo llamar "hijo" a Alec. ¿Tal vez iríamos a casa, y mis padres lo adoptarían?

–A Daniela le tengo que sacar antes los restos de los dispositivos anteriores –insistió Carlisle, mirando con decisión al general Conti–. No escapará, ya que no la soltaré hasta que lleguemos –aseguró.

–Está bien, Carlisle –respondió finalmente el general–. Pero si escapa nuevamente yo mismo te quemaré con un lanzallamas –amenazó.

–No escaparé, se lo juro –le dije asustada–. No queme a mi papá por favor.

–Está bien –me dijo el general, sonriendo ligeramente. Comprendí entonces que no había estado hablando en sentido literal al proferir sus amenazas–. Vamos.

Carlisle me tomó en brazos, y apreté la mandíbula para no gritar ya que al moverme me dolía. Alec se puso de pie él mismo, con dificultad debido al bloque, y el general Conti lo tomó en brazos a él luego de algunos segundos de indecisión en los que se miraron con Carlisle. Alec puso cara de sorpresa, pero se dejó cargar. Seguramente estaba demasiado adolorido todavía como para intentar moverse con candado y todo.

Nos sacaron con cierta dificultad por el túnel lleno de agua, ya que no nos querían soltar. Luego nadaron con nosotros a la superficie y me di cuenta de que estábamos a mucha más profundidad de la que había imaginado a partir de la oscuridad. Cuando salimos al aire libre la luminosidad me sorprendió. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no veía luz natural? Miré a Alec, aprovechando que podía hacerlo. Aparte de mojado, se veía muy miserable con sus harapos. Sus ojos eran color ocre, y era primera vez en mi vida que se los veía así, ya que con la luz fría se le veían verdes.

Nos subieron a un barco en el que había varios militares humanos, y nos metieron a un helicóptero que estaba estacionado en la cubierta.

Carlisle me sentó sobre él, y a Alec lo sentaron entre dos vampiros, algo más lejos. Nos miramos. Alec me sonrió resignado.

–¿Qué le va a pasar a Alec? –Le pregunté bajito a Carlisle.

–Ambos serán juzgados, y estarán presos un tiempo –me explicó–. Pero eso no será eterno, no tengas miedo. Todo estará bien –me prometió, acariciándome la cabeza.

–Perdóname por escapar –le dije, amargada.

–No debiste hacerlo –me respondió–. Pero ya pasó.

–Tenía miedo –confesé.

–Eso supuse –me dijo.

–¿Cómo están Esme y mis hermanos?

–Han estado muy preocupados por ti –contestó triste–. Pero están bien.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

–Tres meses –me dijo–. Hoy es sábado 8 de noviembre y escapaste el viernes 29 de agosto.

–Guau… Allá abajo no se podían contar los días –expliqué. Carlisle suspiró.

–Fue una agonía para tu madre, tus hermanos y para mí, hija –me dijo serio.

–¿Alice me vio? –Pregunté.

–Al principio no me quiso contar nada –explicó–. Pero finalmente confesó que te veía en una cueva con poca luz, acompañada de Alec. Luego nos contó que ya no podía verte, pero que a veces veía a Alec bajo el agua, en lugares que no tenía nada particular que nos permitiera dar con ustedes. Finalmente, ayer, nos contó que había vuelto a verlos, y que habían escrito que estaban al noreste de Susa.

–Estuvimos mucho tiempo sin luz –expliqué–, debe ser por eso que no podía vernos. Y, cuando Alec escribió Susane, pensé que era el nombre de alguna mujer.

–Alec hizo lo correcto, hija –me dijo, y me dio un beso en la cabeza–. Te sacaré todo eso que tienes ahí dentro y ya no te dolerá –prometió.

–¿Qué pasará con él? –Volví a preguntar, en su oído.

–Intentaremos que venga a vivir con nosotros, cuando haya cumplido su condena –me prometió Carlisle, al oído, muy bajito.

–¿Nos encerrarán en casa, como cuando fui a nadar? –Pregunté.

–No hija –contestó apesadumbrado–. Quedarán un tiempo a cargo de alguna unidad de la fuerza de paz.

–¿Con el general Conti? –Pregunté.

–No lo sé, no está en mis manos –explicó Carlisle–. Aunque probablemente los envíen a lugares diferentes.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunté, extrañada–. ¿Hay más de una cárcel para vampiros?

–No existe una cárcel para vampiros –explicó Carlisle–. El procedimiento dice que, en caso de condena, el vampiro quedará bajo la custodia de una unidad de la fuerza de paz. Ellos siguen un protocolo para garantizar que el prisionero no escape.

–¿Cómo funciona eso? –Pregunté, inquieta.

Carlisle suspiró, y no me contestó.

–Leo –le dijo Carlisle al general Conti, que estaba sentado junto al vampiro que pilotaba–, ¿puedo explicarles lo que ocurrirá cuando estén en prisión?

–Antes deben ser juzgados y condenados, Carlisle –razonó el general.

–Mi hija quiere saber, y lo sabrán más tarde de todas formas –insistió Carlisle.

–Está bien, adelante –dijo el general, volviendo a darnos la espalda.

Carlisle pensó por unos segundos, y luego se resignó.

–Cuando lleguemos a Berna, una comisión decidirá sus condenas –explicó, en voz más alta para que Alec también pudiera oír. Lo miré, y noté que nos escuchaba con atención–. Más tarde les leerán los cargos, y les informarán sus condenas y dónde las cumplirán. Los entregarán a la unidad que les corresponda. Cuando lleguen al lugar de destino, les pondrán un dispositivo adicional que los incapacite en caso de intento de fuga. Luego, lo que ocurra dependerá del tipo de condena.

–¿Cuántos tipos de condena hay? –Pregunté, asustada.

–No es que haya un número, tesoro –explicó Carlisle–. Depende de la falta.

–¿Me encerrarán en un cuarto como cuando fui a nadar sin permiso? –Pregunté.

–No, eso es improbable –explicó, amargado–. Si te encierran, probablemente sea dentro de una unidad de contención.

–¿Qué es eso? –Pregunté.

–¿Te acuerdas de la mesa en la que te dejé cuando te caíste de la torre? –Me preguntó.

–¿El sarcófago que parecía molde de chocolate? –Pregunté.

Carlisle y los otros vampiros se rieron un poco (salvo Alec), incluidos el general Conti y el piloto. Noté, avergonzada, que todo el helicóptero estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación.

–Sí, ése –me dijo Carlisle, volviendo a ponerse serio y triste.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo nos encerrarán en esa cosa?

–No lo sé, hija –insistió–. Depende de la condena.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo nos pueden llegar a condenar?

Carlisle inspiró, y expiró lentamente.

–¿Meses? ¿Años? –Pregunté, preocupada.

–Alec enfrentará una condena por no haberse entregado y registrado –explicó Carlisle, y vi a Alec ponerse nervioso–. Arriesgas unos años, aunque por tu edad, por haber ayudado a que diéramos contigo, y por no haber opuesto resistencia al arresto, supongo que te podrían rebajar la condena –agregó dirigiéndose directamente a él.

–¿Y yo? –Pregunté–. ¿Existen los abogados para vampiros?

–No, no hay abogados para vampiros –dijo Carlisle–. Una comisión decidirá. De todas formas, aunque hay protocolos escritos para estos casos, el hecho es que ustedes serán los vampiros que estrenen el sistema carcelario. Aunque ya te habían juzgado a ti, hija, no había habido ocasión de llevar preso a nadie ya que conseguí que te dejaran cumplir tu condena en casa.

–Y no sirvió de mucho –intervino el general desde la cabina, con tono de censura–. Escapó nuevamente en la primera ocasión que encontró.

–¿Me acusarán otra vez de huir de casa? –Pregunté.

–Enfrentarás tres acusaciones –me explicó Carlisle–. Por huir de la custodia de tus padres, por escapar de una instalación militar, y por robar material militar.

Me asusté. Si a Alec lo encerraban por años, ¿Por cuánto tiempo me encerrarían a mí? Carlisle notó mi cara, y comenzó a hacerme cariño en la espalda.

–Por escapar de mi custodia es posible que te den de seis meses a un año, ya que eres reincidente –explicó–. Por las otras dos podrían darte varios años, aunque por tu edad, por ser la primera vez, por no tener motivaciones bélicas, por haber estado asustada por tu herida, es posible que te rebajen la condena. No tengo cómo saber qué decidirá la comisión.

–¿Y de verdad no existen abogados para vampiros? –Pregunté asustada, poniéndome a llorar.

–Yo te defenderé ante la comisión –prometió–. Pero tienes que estar tranquila, tesoro –agregó–. El tiempo que sea terminará pasando, y mamá, tus hermanos y yo te estaremos esperando.

–Tengo miedo –le dije muy bajito, entre tiritones.

–Lo sé, hija –me respondió–. Pero tienes que conservar la calma. Pase lo que pase tienes que recordar que todo, al final, estará bien.

No le contesté. Me dolían las tripas. Cuando Carlisle me sacara el dispositivo roto corroído de adentro probablemente me dolería. Me llevarían lejos por vaya uno a saber cuánto tiempo… Estaba amargada, y estaba aterrada, por mucho que Carlisle intentara bajarle el perfil a la situación.

–.–


	13. Condena

AN: ¡Gracias Mary! No te preocupes, es difícil que Daniela le haga daño a alguien. Carlisle ha hecho un buen trabajo con su cloncito. Para lo inmisericorde que es el nuevo orden, supongo que no le irá tan mal como podría irle. ¡Gracias mc! Sí… Yo también sentía que Alec debía ser gay jajaja. Aunque creo que es una caja de sorpresas también (muahahaha!).

¡Espero que esto sea suficientemente "pronto"! :)

Este capítulo puede resultar un poco brutal.

**Capítulo 13: Condena**

Cuando llegamos al helipuerto de la torre ya estábamos todos casi secos. Carlisle me sacó en brazos y me llevó nuevamente al piso 73, a la sala de la que había escapado, en compañía de dos tipos de la fuerza de paz. A Alec se lo llevaron el general Conti y los otros vampiros, no supe a donde. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor lo miré a los ojos, preguntándome cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que nos volviéramos a ver. Él me sonrió, triste, y movió los labios como mandándome un besito. Aunque sabía que no me quería como pareja, lo imité. Carlisle notó el intercambio, y me rascó ligeramente la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a la sala del sarcófago Carlisle me dejó con los dos vampiros que nos acompañaban. Noté que ya no había ventana, sólo muro. La debían haber tapiado luego de mi fuga.

–Debo ir a buscar algunas cosas, hija –me dijo–. Tienes prohibido intentar escapar ¿entiendes? –preguntó muy serio.

–Si papá –le respondí, asustada.

Carlisle se fue, y los dos vampiros me agarraron cada uno de un brazo aunque tuviera puesto los dos candados. No me apretaban, pero lo encontré exagerado. Hubiera deseado que me dejaran tumbarme en el suelo, ya que el dolor de las tripas era intenso.

Cuando Carlisle volvió, traía un carrito con el dispositivo nuevo, una especie de bata, y otras cosas. Había incluso un secador de pelo y una especie de escobilla como la que mi mamá humana había usado para lavar la mamadera de mi hermanita. Miré a Carlisle, asustada.

–Se te tiene que haber roto la batería –explicó, al ver mi inquietud–. Y el material químico debe haber reaccionado con el agua de mar dentro de ti. Tengo que limpiarte.

Creí que perdería el conocimiento, aterrada, y por un instante lo deseé con ganas. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a la tortura que me esperaba.

Los vampiros me soltaron por fin los brazos. Me sacaron el bloque de los pies y el bloque de las manos. Carlisle me pasó la bata. Era muy grande.

–Cámbiate –me dijo–. Ponte esta bata, de modo que quede abierta por atrás.

–¿Aquí? –Le pregunté bajito–. ¿Delante de todos?

–No puedes quedarte sola mientras no tengas puesto el nuevo dispositivo -explicó.

–Saldremos un momento –dijo uno de los vampiros–. Usted se puede quedar con ella mientras se cambia, Carlisle.

–Gracias Paul, gracias Ronald –les dijo Carlisle, mientras ambos vampiros caminaban hacia la puerta.

Me saqué mi ropa, que estaba muy sucia y olía espantoso. Me sentí un poco incómoda de quedar desnuda frente a Carlisle, pero más me molestaba el dolor. Me puse la bata.

–Cuando esto acabe ya no te dolerá –me consoló Carlisle, mientras los vampiros volvían a entrar.

–Tengo miedo –murmuré.

–Lo sé –me dijo, levantándome y poniéndome en el molde, boca abajo–. No podré evitar que te duela, pero intentaré ser rápido –prometió.

Carlisle bajó una parte del molde que tapó mi cabeza, y me la dejó bastante inmóvil ya que llegaba hasta el cuello. Luego sentí que me tapaban la espalda y ambos pies hasta las rodillas.

Tenía pánico y, aunque intenté relajarme, grité cuando comenzó a abrirme. Fue una agonía cada pedazo de dispositivo que me sacaba, y lamenté que no estuviera Jasper para al menos aliviarme un poco la angustia. Luego sentí ardor adentro cuando comenzó a lavar y raspar, y parecía que nunca acabaría de meter cosas para adentro. Fue un gran consuelo cuando fue dejando de arder. Carlisle había conseguido despegar lo que sea que estaba atacando mis tripas por dentro. Cuando sentí que me metía un tubo y oí el secador de pelo asumí que me estaba secando y que la tortura había acabado.

Cuando sacó el tubo fue un alivio, pero no conseguí parar de llorar. Aunque ya no me dolía adentro, nada más la rotura de la entrada, de todas formas me quería morir. Me consolé un poco cuando me metió el dispositivo nuevo y me di cuenta de que ese dolor era mucho menor a todo el que había sufrido durante la limpieza, y mucho más tolerable que las semanas de agonía que había tenido que aguantar en la caverna.

Finalmente, Carlisle me cerró la bata y me sacó la tapa de la cabeza.

–Ya pasó –me dijo, agachándose y haciéndome cariño en la cabeza–. Dentro de un rato ya se habrá cerrado y no te dolerá –me recordó–. Ya no te duele adentro, ¿verdad?

–No, sólo la entrada –le contesté, entre tiritones–. Gracias.

–Pasará –me prometió–. Ahora debo irme un rato, hija. Te tengo que dejar aquí encerrada, pero no tengas miedo. ¿Está bien?

–¿Cuándo volverás? –Pregunté asustada.

–Dentro de un par de horas a lo más –explicó–. Debo ir a informar a la comisión que ya estás lista.

–¿Tendré que ir al juicio, no? –Pregunté.

–No, yo iré por ti –me dijo–. Cuando hayan deliberado te vendremos a buscar.

–¿Y me llevarán a otra parte, no? –Pregunté asustada, recordando la conversación en el helicóptero.

–Sí hija, probablemente, luego de un rato –respondió Carlisle, con pesar.

–¡No me quiero ir, papá! –Le dije, llorando con más ganas, aterrada ante la idea que unos desconocidos me llevaran quizá dónde.

–Hija, debes ser valiente y conservar la calma –me dijo Carlisle–. Conozco a cada miembro de la fuerza de paz. Son buenas personas. No importa con qué unidad te envíen, estarás bien.

–Tengo miedo –murmuré.

–Lo sé –me dijo–. Por favor intenta calmarte. Debo irme ahora, lo siento.

Carlisle me besó en la cabeza y cerró la tapa. Luego cerró la de la altura de la cintura y quedé completamente encerrada dentro del sarcófago. Estaba aterrada, y me dolía el culo. Me consolé pensando que al menos ya no me dolían las tripas.

No sentí alejarse a los dos vampiros de la fuerza de paz, así que asumí que debían haberse quedado vigilando mi sarcófago.

Intenté calmarme, como mi padre me había aconsejado. Podía hacerlo. Pasaría una temporada con vampiros desconocidos, pero Carlisle decía que no eran malvados. Estaría presa, y probablemente sería aburrido, pero tal vez no me condenaran por tantos años, ¿no? Carlisle había dicho que por mi edad me podían acortar la condena. Y, adonde fuera que me llevaran, tal vez mi familia me iría a visitar. A lo mejor tenía suerte, me dejaban con la unidad del general Conti, y entonces no me llevarían tan lejos. Me pregunté si a Alec ya lo habrían condenado y enviado a otra parte. Me consolé pensando que, probablemente, en cosa de algunos años él formaría parte de nuestra familia.

–.–

Carlisle no se tardó tanto en volver. Cuando sentí pasos acercarse me puse nerviosa. El culo ya casi no me dolía, y me sentía de mejor ánimo.

Cuando abrieron el sarcófago, entero, sentí vergüenza. Había mucha gente, y yo estaba boca abajo con una bata que no me tapaba bien la espalda. Pero Carlisle me tendió un bulto de ropa, unos zapatos y, tras tomarme en brazos, me sacó de la sala. Me ayudó a cambiarme rápido, en el pasillo. Era un vestido, aunque sin cintitas ni nada, con ropa interior y calcetines. Supuse que no me veía mal, considerando la moda del momento. No comenté nada.

–Tranquila –me dijo Carlisle, abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente–. La comisión te dio el mínimo de tiempo en tus tres condenas, y tú serás muy valiente, ¿verdad?

–Sí –le respondí, aunque no me sentía valiente para nada.

Volvimos a entrar. Estaban el general Conti, los dos vampiros que me habían custodiado, otros dos vampiros, Charles, su esposa, y otros tres humanos que yo no conocía, una mujer y dos hombres.

–Daniela Cullen –me dijo uno de los humanos que no conocía–. Se te encontró culpable de escapar de la custodia de tus padres, de escapar de un recinto militar, y de robar material militar. Por la primera falta, se te condena a un castigo y seis meses de privación de libertad con reentrenamiento. Por la segunda falta, se te condena a un castigo y seis meses de privación de libertad con reentrenamiento. Por la tercera falta, se te condena a un castigo y seis meses de privación de libertad con reentrenamiento. Cumplirás las tres condenas con la Unidad Sudamericana de las fuerzas de paz, a cargo del General Gael Veloso, a partir de este momento. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Me tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, ya que me había puesto a llorar y estaba algo bloqueada. Carlisle se agachó junto a mí y me sopló al oído.

–¿Tienes alguna pregunta, hija?

–¿A dónde me llevarán? –Pregunté, sin conseguir parar de tiritar.

–Al cuartel general con sede en Brasilia –me respondió el humano en forma más amable.

–¿Puede ir a verme mi familia?

–No Daniela –me respondió el tipo.

–¿Cuándo viajaré?

–Apenas lleguen a buscarte, que será dentro de algunas horas –explicó.

–¿Puedo ver a mi familia antes de irme?

–Sí, podrás despedirte de ellos antes de viajar –me aseguró.

–¿Puedo preguntar adónde llevaron a Alec? –Pregunté a Carlisle, bajito.

–Alec Vulturis fue condenado a un castigo y un año de privación de libertad con reentrenamiento, y cumplirá su condena con la unidad de Asia Occidental a cargo del General Rufus Alí –explicó el humano. Asentí. Era menos tiempo del que había temido. ¡Incluso saldría libre antes que yo!

–Estará con nosotros en casa, esperándote, cuando vuelvas –me animó Carlisle.

–¿Tienes alguna otra consulta? –Me preguntó el humano.

–No se me ocurre otra, gracias –murmuré.

–Está bien. Permanecerás aquí hasta que llegue la unidad destino –anunció.

Carlisle me levantó y me volvió a tender en el sarcófago, boca abajo. Me dio un beso en la cabeza y luego lo tapó completamente. Sentí pasos alejarse y la puerta cerrarse.

–.–

Una eternidad más tarde, por fin volví a oír ruido. Eran varios pasos, y sentí alegría al distinguir las formas de caminar de los miembros de mi familia.

Carlisle abrió mi prisión, y me sacó. Se había cambiado de ropa, y estaba de civil. En la sala, aparte de los vampiros Paul y Ronald, estaban Esme y mis seis hermanos. Pero los dos militares salieron al pasillo para darnos privacidad.

Salté sobre Esme, que me apretujó con ganas tiritando como motosierra.

–Hija… Hijita… –Me dijo, llorando–. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

–Yo también mamá –le dije, tiritando, ya que se me había contagiado la pena.

Esme no dijo nada más, pero no me soltaba. Luego de algunos minutos Carlisle intervino.

–Amor, tenemos poco tiempo. Deja que los niños se despidan.

Esme me soltó, tiritando mucho, y me sentí culpable de estarle causando esa pena.

–Perdóname Esme –le dije.

–Si tesoro, no te preocupes –me respondió, intentando sonreír sin éxito.

Rosalie se acercó, y me abrazó. Luego se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

–Un año y medio pasará rápido –me dijo–. No te vas a dar ni cuenta cuando haya acabado. No harás nada estúpido, ¿verdad?

–Lo prometo –le dije, riendo aunque sin parar de tiritar.

Emmett se acercó, me abrazó también, y me dijo "no pensaba que conseguirías que te encarcelaran de nuevo".

–Lo sé –aseguré–. Debo ser el vampiro más estúpido de esta tierra.

–No, no eres estúpida. Pero a veces haces cosas muy tontas –me aseguró–. Ánimo, un año y medio pasará rápido –agregó, y tras darme un beso en la cabeza se alejó.

Edward me abrazó luego y, aunque no me dijo nada, se puso a tiritar mucho. Bella se acercó y me dijo "ánimo, te estaremos esperando". Me abrazó también y me dio varios besos en la cabeza y en la frente. Luego me soltó y despegó a su marido. Me asombró que Edward llorara tanto.

Alice se acercó y se agachó frente a mí.

–Estarás bien –me dijo–. Sólo aguanta, obedece, y no digas ni hagas nada estúpido. ¿Entiendes?

–Sí Alice. ¿Ves algo? –Le pregunté, asustada.

–Si haces lo que te digo no ocurrirá nada demasiado malo –dijo en forma algo críptica. La miré, inquieta, y me sonrió–. Pasarás unos meses con otra gente, y no todo será agradable supongo. No veo gran cosa, pero si te portas bien todo debería marchar bien ¿no crees?

–No sé –le contesté, preocupada–. Supongo.

–Te extrañaré –me dijo, abrazándome–. Espero que el tiempo pase rápido.

–Yo también, le dije.

Cuando ella me soltó, Jasper se acercó. Sentí que una gran paz me invadía, y agradecí ese regalo ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso.

–Ánimo pequeña –me dijo–. Son solo unos meses, para una vampira de más de dos siglos. Puedes soportarlo.

–Sí. Pero igual tengo miedo –confesé.

–No te asustes tanto. Carlisle nos contó que el general Veloso es una buena persona, y que todos en su unidad eran buenos tipos también. Aunque no lo pases muy bien con ellos, de todos modos será sólo un año y medio.

Jasper me abrazó, y me hizo cariño en la espalda y en la cabeza. Deseé que no me soltara, ya que se sentía bien.

Carlisle se acercó, y Jasper me soltó.

–Hija –me dijo Carlisle–. Tus hermanos tienen razón, y dieciocho meses pasan rápido en la vida de un vampiro. Sólo te quiero recordar que, cuando estés allá, no intentes por ningún motivo escapar. ¿Entiendes? Aunque estés angustiada, aburrida, o asustada, debes conservar la calma y esperar. ¿Está bien?

–Sí papá –le respondí–. No meteré las patas.

–Si intentas escapar te darán otra condena a cumplir, y tendrías que estar lejos todavía más tiempo –insistió.

–No escaparé –prometí asustada.

–Ok tesoro. Cuando llegues allá, te pondrán otro dispositivo –me recordó.

–Sí, me lo dijiste en el helicóptero –le recordé–. ¿Duele? –Pregunté, bajito.

–Probablemente –me dijo con franqueza–. Pero pasará. También te pegarán en tres ocasiones –agregó amargado–. Pero recuerda que ese dolor también pasará. ¿Ok?

–¿Me van a pegar? –Pregunté, aterrada.

–Sí hija, al inicio de cada una de tus tres condenas –explicó Carlisle–. No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, y sólo tendrás que aguantar. Pero no te harán un daño permanente, y el dolor terminará pasando. Y serán sólo tres veces.

–Tengo miedo –murmuré.

–Lo sé, hija –me aseguró–. Te estoy avisando para que no te pille por sorpresa y para que tengas en mente no hacer nada que pueda meterte en más problemas. Si obedeces, y no intentas escapar, nada más doloroso que todo eso te tendría que pasar.

Asentí, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Me puse a llorar con ganas, y Jasper se volvió a acercar. Me abrazó, y me calmó lo mejor que pudo. Esme se acercó también, y me tomó en brazos ella. Jasper siguió a mi lado por los minutos que siguieron, hasta que sentimos pasos en el pasillo. Me agarré de Esme, aterrada.

–No quiero que me lleven –le dije.

Esme no me contestó, pero lloraba mucho igual que yo. Carlisle me tomó en brazos él, y me sacó al pasillo. El resto de la familia quedó adentro, y antes de que Carlisle cerrara la puerta noté que estaban todos tiritando.

Vi que se acercaba un vampiro moreno y grandote como Carlisle, un poco viejo, acompañado por otros dos vampiros algo más pequeños y más jóvenes. También venían el general Conti, con Paul y Ronald. Carlisle me puso en el piso, y se acuclilló frente a mí.

–Ánimo, hija –me dijo.

–Sí papá –le respondí, intentando controlarme.

Carlisle se volvió a parar, y saludó a los vampiros que venían.

–Hola Carlisle –le dijo el vampiro moreno, dándole la mano–. Tanto tiempo. Lamento que tengamos que volver a vernos en estas circunstancias.

Carlisle suspiró.

–Cuídala, por favor –le dijo.

–Lo haré –le aseguró.

Carlisle se volvió hacia mí.

–Hija, él es el general Gael Veloso –me dijo, presentándomelo–. Y ellos son Héctor Ruiz y Fabián Morris –agregó, presentándome a los otros dos.

–Mucho gusto –les dije, aunque sin ofrecerles la mano. Noté que me miraban con pena. Debía verme muy patética, llorando sin parar.

–Mucho gusto, señorita Cullen –me dijo el general Veloso, con amabilidad–. ¿Ya te despediste de tu familia?

–Sí –le respondí.

–Ok, vamos.

Carlisle me dio un empujoncito suave en dirección a los otros vampiros, y me invadió el pánico. Me agarré de él, llorando.

Carlisle me tomó en brazos, y me hizo cariño unos segundos. Sentí acercarse al general Veloso, y me pasó una mano por la cabeza.

–Vamos –insistió.

No le contesté, y al final entre él y Carlisle me transfirieron a la fuerza de los brazos de mi padre a los del general.

–Ánimo hija –insistió Carlisle–. Y pórtate bien por favor –agregó.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar. Dejé que me cargaran, y por encima del hombro del tipo vi a Carlisle hacerme chao con la mano. Dijo "te amamos" sin pronunciar, y le dije "yo también" sin pronunciar tampoco. Lo vi asentir, y eso fue lo último que vi porque luego me metieron en el ascensor. Bajamos hasta el vestíbulo, en el que no había nadie. Afuera era de noche. Recordé que era sábado, y supuse que todos estarían en sus casas, por ser fin de semana en la noche.

Me cargaron hasta la pista donde para el día de padres e hijos nos habían dejado subirnos a un avión. Vi que había tres vampiros junto a una escalera con ruedas, y detrás de ellos había un avión diferente de los que había visto antes. Cuando pasamos frente a ellos noté que me miraban con algo de pena. Me sentí mejor, suponiendo que sería verdad que no eran malos.

El interior del avión estaba limpio, y olía a vampiros varios. Había dos corridas de asientos, enfrentándose, y noté que había un sarcófago al fondo. Temí que me encerraran adentro, pero cuando el general me puso en el suelo uno de los tres vampiros se acercó con candados para pies y manos. Dejé que me los pusieran, suponiendo que sería estúpido e inútil luchar contra ellos. Y era mejor eso a que me encerraran en el sarcófago, supuse. Cerraron la puerta.

El general Veloso me sentó en uno de los asientos que había, y me puso un cinturón de seguridad.

–Quédate sentada aquí –me ordenó–. Si quieres algo nos llamas. No te pares. ¿Entiendes Daniela? –Me preguntó, muy serio.

–Sí señor –le dije, asustada, tiritando aún. Él asintió.

–Él es Joao Fierro –me dijo el general, presentándome al vampiro que había traído los candados.

–Mucho gusto –murmuré.

–Samuel… Tomás… –Llamó el general, y los otros dos vampiros que no conocía se acercaron–. Ellos son Samuel Castro y Tomás Herz –me dijo, presentándomelos.

–Mucho gusto –repetí, amargada.

–Bueno, como todos ya saben, esta pequeña delincuente es Daniela Cullen –dijo, algo burlón, aunque pude darme cuenta de que no lo decía con mala intención.

–Mucho gusto señorita delincuente –me respondió Samuel Castro, en forma algo burlona, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Agradecí que no fueran muy formales y que hicieran bromas. Había temido que me trataran peor. De hecho, si no fuera porque vestían de militares y tenían pelo muy corto, hubieran pasado por vampiros civiles perfectamente.

Se tardaron un rato en partir. Noté que, aparte del general, sólo eran otros cinco vampiros. Héctor Ruiz, Fabián Morris, y los otros tres que me acababan de presentar. Como sabía que debían ser once con el general, supuse que conocería a los otros cinco en Brasilia.

Nadie se sentó al lado mío, pero noté que el general, sentado algo más hacia la cola del avión, me miraba de vez en cuando. No me sonrió, pero tampoco me miró feo. Me dio la sensación de que, al igual que los otros, sentía pena por mí.

El vuelo fue largo, aburrido, y monótono. No había cómo mirar para afuera, aunque supuse que como era de noche tampoco vería nada. Al cabo de un par de horas conseguí dejar de tiritar, y algo más tarde nos sacudimos un poco con algunas turbulencias. Me asusté, pero el cinturón de seguridad me mantuvo pegada al asiento.

–Esto es normal –me dijo el general, al ver mi cara de terror–. No pasa nada.

Asentí.

Las turbulencias pasaron, y luego fueron varias horas de tedio.

Cuando comenzamos por fin a descender, afuera todavía estaba oscuro. Debía ser la noche más larga de toda mi existencia.

Cuando el avión se detuvo, el general volvió a acercarse. Me sacó el cinturón de seguridad y me levantó.

No había nadie esperándonos en la pista de aterrizaje. El general me llevó en brazos, acompañado por Héctor, Fabián, Joao y Tomás. Samuel se había quedado en el avión.

Llegamos a una construcción moderna, cuyas puertas se abrieron cuando nos acercamos. En el vestíbulo había un par de vampiros más. Se veían casi tan mayores como el general, y me miraron con curiosidad. Noté, extrañada, que el edificio no olía a muchos humanos. Sólo había olor a dos humanos diferentes, pero no oí latidos de corazón por ninguna parte.

–Señores –dijo el general–, ésta es la tristemente célebre señorita Daniela Cullen. Daniela, estos señores son Lincoyán García y Paulo Baurú.

–Mucho gusto –les dije.

–Mucho gusto, pequeña –me dijo el señor García.

–Mucho gusto, Daniela –me dijo el señor Baurú.

Me llevaron por una escalera hasta un zócalo, dos niveles bajo el piso. Noté que al general solamente lo seguían el señor García y el señor Baurú. Los otros cuatro se habían quedado en el primer piso.

Cuando llegamos al pie de la escalera, sólo había un pasillo corto con dos puertas a un lado, dos puertas al otro, y una al fondo. Se veía limpio, aunque deprimente. No olía a humanos ahí.

Me llevaron hasta la sala del fondo, y al entrar me pusieron en el piso. Estaba oscuro, pero prendieron la luz con un interruptor junto a la puerta. Sólo había muros pelados, una especie de armario metálico que me recordó a los lockers de algunas escuelas en las que había estado, y un sarcófago cerrado al medio de la estancia. El general me sacó los candados de pies y manos, y el señor Baurú abrió el armario metálico y sacó una bata como la que me había pasado Carlisle. Me la tendió.

–Sácate todo y póntela –me dijo el general y, pasándome una percha, agregó–: puedes colgar tu ropa aquí.

Los miré, inquieta.

–¿Pueden salir para que me vista, por favor? –Rogué.

–Está bien –me dijo el general.

Salieron los tres y cerraron la puerta. Me desvestí, amargada pero agradecida de que hubieran tenido la decencia de no mirarme mientras me cambiaba. Cuando acabé me acerqué a la puerta y la toqué. Los tres volvieron a entrar, y el señor García traía una caja metálica.

–Sácate los zapatos también –indicó el general.

–¿Para qué? –Pregunté, sin entender. Me miró, sin contestar, y supuse que debía limitarme a obedecer–. Perdón –murmuré, sacándomelos rápido y pasándoselos. Me iba a sacar los calcetines pero me interrumpió.

–Puedes dejártelos si quieres –me dijo con amabilidad.

–Gracias –le respondí.

Pusieron mi ropa y mis zapatos en el locker. Luego el señor García abrió la caja, sacó una bolsa de sangre y me la pasó.

–Bebe –me ordenó.

Obedecí. Era de cerdo, sin mezclar, aunque estaba fría. No estaba tan mal, y me sació.

–Gracias –le dije, devolviéndole la bolsa. Él asintió.

Luego abrieron el sarcófago y el general me tomó y me acostó en él, boca abajo. Aunque ya me lo esperaba, no pude evitar sentir pánico.

Cerraron casi todo el sarcófago, y no me extrañó que me dejaran la parte de las caderas libre. Sin embargo, cuando sentí que me abrían la bata, me puse tensa.

Lo único bueno del procedimiento fue que todo ocurrió rapidísimo. Carlisle me había avisado que me meterían otro dispositivo, por lo que no me tomó por sorpresa. Pero, cuando me abrieron muy rápido y me metieron una huevada gigante para adentro, grité de dolor. Carlisle normalmente abría con cuidado, intentando romper lo menos posible. Pero estos tipos actuaron a velocidad de vampiro, abriendo, metiendo, acomodando, y antes de que alcanzara a decir "socorro" ya me habían vuelto a cerrar la bata. Dentro del dolor casi cegador que sentí, agradecí que todo hubiera acabado tan pronto.

Cerraron mi sarcófago completamente y sentí tres pasos alejarse, el interruptor de la luz accionarse, y la puerta cerrarse.

Lloré, esperando que se me curara rápido la rotura. Era segunda vez en menos de dos días que sentía ese dolor espantoso.

–.–

Algunos días más tarde, yo calculaba que tres o cuatro, volví a sentir pasos en el pasillo. Eran muchas personas. Abrieron la puerta, oí que prendían la luz, y luego abrieron mi sarcófago completamente. Olí a los ocho vampiros que ya conocía, y a otros tres que no. No había olor a humanos.

–Buenos días, Daniela –me saludó el general–. ¿Ya estás curada? –Me preguntó.

–Sí –le aseguré.

–Ok –me dijo.

Me levantó, y me puso de pie frente a la hilera de vampiros. Me sentí incómoda de estar en calcetines y bata frente a tantas personas. Parecían amargados. Uno de ellos, Joao, cargaba una serie de tubos de hierro. Los otros no cargaban nada. Había, tal como había olido, tres vampiros que no conocía. El general vio que los miraba y se acercó a ellos.

–Daniela, ellos son Macareno Macías, Ricardo Espinoza y Mariano Indo –me dijo, presentándomelos.

–Mucho gusto –les dije, nerviosa. Me causó curiosidad que uno se llamara Macareno, pero ni siquiera tuve el ánimo de sonreír por eso. Ellos asintieron, pero no me dijeron nada.

–Ok… –dijo el general. Parecía incómodo. Inspiró, y se paró más derecho–. Señorita Daniela Cullen –continuó, con una voz más fría–: ha sido condenada a un castigo y seis meses de privación de libertad con reentrenamiento por encontrársele culpable de escapar de la custodia de sus padres. Cumplirá su castigo hoy, miércoles doce de noviembre del año dos mil doscientos veintitrés, teniendo como testigos a los once miembros de la Unidad Sudamericana de la Fuerza de Paz.

No dije nada, porque tenía miedo y no me habían preguntado nada de todas formas. Vi al general asentir en dirección al vampiro de los tubos, quien se acercó.

El general me tomó, y me volvió a depositar boca abajo en el sarcófago. Cerró solamente las tapas de la cabeza y de los pies. Entendí, aterrada, que me iban a pegar con esos fierros.

Fue espantoso. Me dieron siete golpes rápidos con el mismo fierro, repartiéndolos entre mi espalda y los gemelos, y repitieron lo mismo con lo que supuse serían otros seis fierros. No duró demasiado, ni me rompí, pero dolía mucho más que unas palmadas eso seguro. Cuando acabó, cerraron mi sarcófago completamente y los oí retirarse apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

Pasaron otros días más, calculé que unos tres, aunque no podía estar segura. Comenzó a darme sed. Pensé mucho en mi familia, preguntándome qué estarían haciendo. Esperaba que Esme no estuviera llorando. Esperé que Alice no le contara cómo me habían golpeado, ya que supuse que eso la amargaría. Pensé también en Alec, y esperé que lo estuvieran tratando mejor que a mí. Probablemente también lo habían apaleado y le habían metido esa monstruosidad.

Por fin volví a sentir pasos, y me volvieron a abrir el sarcófago. Era el general, acompañado por el señor García y el señor Baurú.

–Buenos días, Daniela –me dijo, sacándome del sarcófago y poniéndome de pie.

–Buenos días –les dije a los tres, algo tensa ya que no sabía qué nuevas miserias me tenían preparadas.

El señor García tenía la caja metálica, y supuse que traería sangre. El señor Baurú traía una pila de ropa gris coronada por unas zapatillas de lona blancas. El general tomó el bulto de sus manos y me lo pasó.

–Acompáñame –me dijo.

Salimos al pasillo. Él abrió la puerta que estaba justo a la derecha y prendió la luz. Era un baño.

–Dúchate y vístete –me ordenó–. Esperaremos afuera –agregó, sonriendo, antes de que pudiera pedírselo. Sonreí aliviada.

Me saqué la maldita bata, mis calcetines, y me duché. Fue agradable oler a jabón, y dejar de oler a mar y a la cueva. El champú que había no olía a nada, sólo a químicos. Había una toalla doblada, en un piso, y olía a nuevo. Sobre ella había una peineta. Asumí que habían dejado todo eso para mí. Me sequé y me puse la ropa que me habían pasado. Había ropa interior y calcetines, además del buzo y las zapatillas. Estaba todo nuevo, y era de mi talla. Me peiné, y me acordé de mi estadía con los Vulturis, tantos años antes, y me pregunté si Alec estaría vistiendo un buzo como el mío.

Cuando terminé avisé tocando la puerta, y me dejaron salir. Les pasé la bata, los calcetines, la toalla mojada y la peineta. El general me pidió que dejara la toalla y la peineta en el baño, que ya se la llevarían a la lavandería luego, y que la peineta quedaría ahí para mí. Me indicaron que volviera a entrar al cuarto del sarcófago. El señor García me pasó una bolsa de sangre, y bebí aliviada, mientras el general tomaba mis calcetines, la bata, y los metía al locker.

–Gracias señor García –le dije, sintiéndome mejor.

–De nada –me respondió, al recibir la bolsa vacía de vuelta.

–Ok, Daniela –me dijo el general–. Hoy, domingo dieciséis de noviembre del año dos mil doscientos veintitrés, ya has cumplido con siete días de tu primera condena. A partir de hoy, y hasta el domingo ocho de mayo del año dos mil doscientos veinticinco, permanecerás fuera de la unidad de contención doce horas al día.

"No tienes permiso para salir de este piso, a menos que yo te saque personalmente. El dispositivo que te pusimos se activará en caso de que lo intentes, provocándote un dolor incapacitante que te impedirá desplazarte. Pasarás diez de las doce horas de libertad diaria en reentrenamiento, y beberás sangre cada domingo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

–Sí –le dije, nerviosa–. ¿Qué es el reentrenamiento?

–Aprenderás por qué es importante seguir las reglas y mantener el orden en el mundo –explicó–. Verás algunos videos, tendrás que escribir sobre lo que aprendiste, y conversaremos un poco. Si haces un buen trabajo, todo irá bien. Si no lo haces, serás castigada hasta que te esfuerces.

–¿Castigada? –Pregunté, aterrada.

–Sí. Pero no tiene por qué ocurrir si trabajas a conciencia –explicó.

–Ok… –Murmuré–. ¿Y qué haré las otras horas que pasaré fuera del sarcófago? –pregunté.

–Unidad de contención –me recordó–. No es un sarcófago.

–Perdón. ¿Qué puedo hacer cuando esté fuera de la unidad de contención y no esté en entrenamiento?

–Puedes ver televisión supervisada –me dijo–. Tu padre nos dijo que te gustaba dibujar y nos autorizaron a pasarte material para que pintes. También te podemos traer libros de la biblioteca, aunque Carlisle nos aseguró que no querrías.

–Es verdad, no me gusta leer –corroboré.

–¿Tienes otra pregunta?

–¿Eso será todos los días de lunes a viernes o de lunes a domingo? –Pregunté.

–De lunes a domingo –me contestó, un poco triste, y noté que sentía pena por mí.

–Ok –le dije–. No se me ocurren más preguntas.

–Bueno, vamos –me dijo, y lo volví a seguir al pasillo. Me metió a la sala que había a la izquierda de la escalera. Había una mesa como de reuniones, sobre la que había un block de hojas en blanco y un vaso con varios bolígrafos azules. El mobiliario lo completaban algunas sillas con ruedas, y en el muro había una pantalla y un reloj de pared que en ese momento decía que eran las siete con cuarenta y cuatro minutos.

–Siéntate –me indicó el general, y obedecí.

Me pasó una hoja impresa que sólo decía "Explique por qué es importante mantener el orden en el mundo, describiendo los beneficios de hacerlo y los peligros a los que la humanidad se expone de no hacerlo (mil quinientas palabras)".

–Pondré unos videos, y deberás verlos y poner atención –explicó–. No tienes autorización para salir de esta sala hasta que te venga a buscar. ¿Comprendes?

–Sí –le contesté–. ¿Cuánto duran los videos?

–Seis horas, aproximadamente –respondió–. Luego, cuando se acabe, debes escribir una redacción con las indicaciones de la hoja que te pasé. Para eso tienes cuatro horas. Serás calificada con una nota de cero a diez, sin decimales, y deberás aprobar con nota mínima de ocho. ¿Alguna pregunta?

–¿Quién la leerá y pondrá la nota? –Pregunté.

–Yo Daniela –respondió–. En diez horas más volveré, leeremos tu trabajo, y si es satisfactorio podrás pasar dos horas en otra sala relajándote. Y, si no es satisfactorio, te azotaré y pasarás las siguientes dos horas relajándote de todas formas. ¿Entiendes?

–Sí… –Murmuré aterrada–. Pero, si paso seis horas viendo videos, cuatro horas escribiendo, dos horas viendo tele, y doce horas en el sarcófago, ¿cómo queda tiempo para que usted lea mi redacción?

El general Veloso se rio, y negó con la cabeza.

–Tienes toda la razón –me dijo–. Supongo que restaremos el tiempo que nos tardemos en revisar tu trabajo y conversar sobre ello al tiempo que pasarás en la unidad de contención. Y recuerda que no se llama sarcófago –agregó.

–Unidad de contención, sí, lo recordaré –prometí.

–Bueno, te dejaré trabajar. Buena suerte Daniela.

Se fue, y cerró la puerta. Luego de unos minutos se prendió la pantalla y comenzó un video muy parecido a la bazofia que nos habían puesto para el día de padres e hijos, aunque incluía montones de entrevistas a sobrevivientes humanos que describían las penas y penurias que pasaron antes de la guerra, y cómo el nuevo orden había transformado sus vidas en un paraíso. Rápidamente comencé a aburrirme de lo lindo, y me pregunté cómo me las arreglaría para mantenerme alerta y concentrada por seis horas en esa tortura. Miré la hora, y no eran ni las diez todavía. Me quedaban como cuatro horas de tortura, y más encima luego tendría que escribir una redacción pelotuda por otras cuatro horas. Dios…

–.–

Esa primera jornada de "reentrenamiento" fue agotadora. Por más que me esforcé, mi mente se evadió durante la mayor parte de los videos. Y, cuando tuve que escribir, me costó una brutalidad encontrar qué decir para completar las mil quinientas palabras solicitadas.

Cuando el general Veloso volvió a entrar, poco antes de las seis de la tarde, intenté disimular mi cara de tedio. Él me sonrió con empatía y se sentó frente a mí.

–A ver tu redacción –me dijo. Se la acerqué. Él sacó un bolígrafo de otro color de su chaqueta, y comenzó a leer y a marcar numeritos junto a cada línea. Cuando llegó al final, suspiró. Se pasó una mano por la frente y no puso ninguna nota. Eso me inquietó, y supuse que no le había gustado mi trabajo.

–Daniela… –Me dijo, incómodo–. Cuando escribes "Cuando la gente ve orden es más feliz porque ve que todo está ordenado", ¿qué estás queriendo decir exactamente?

–Eso que escribí –le respondí, incómoda también–. Que cuando ven que todo está ordenado están más felices porque ven que todo está ordenado.

–Ok… –dijo–. Pero, cuando usas la palabra "porque", estás expresando una idea de causa y efecto. Por ejemplo "la comida está desabrida, porque no le puse sal" ¿entiendes?

–Sí, no soy estúpida –le dije.

–No digas palabrotas –me retó, molesto.

–Lo siento, se me salió –me disculpé, asustada.

–Está bien. Pero, volviendo a tu frase, ¿entiendes por qué está mal?

–No.

–¿Pero entiendes el ejemplo que te di?

–Sí señor, que si no le pone sal a la comida ésta queda desabrida.

–Me refiero a la forma de escribir la frase, Daniela –me dijo un poco mosqueado–. ¿Entiendes cómo se usa la conjunción de causa "porque"?

–¿Conjunción? –Pregunté preocupada. ¿Qué mierda me quería decir? Me sonaba haber oído la palabra antes, y era algo con los horóscopos.

El general suspiró, y se rascó la cabeza.

–A ver, Daniela –insistió–. Cuando escribes "Cuando la gente ve orden es más feliz porque ve que todo está ordenado" es como si dijeras "la comida está desabrida, porque está desabrida". ¿Entiendes?

Me quedé pensando, y por fin comprendí. En realidad, mi frase era un poco estúpida.

–Sí señor. Ya entendí –murmuré.

–A ver, explícamelo tú –solicitó, algo desconfiado.

–Escribí que la gente era más feliz viendo ordenado, porque estaba más ordenado, sin explicar por qué el hecho de ver ordenado los hacía felices –respondí.

–Bien Daniela. Comprendiste –me dijo más tranquilo. Hizo varias cruces en algunas partes de mi redacción, escribió un tres arriba, a la derecha, y luego escribió domingo 16 novembro 2223. Me extrañó que escribiera mal el mes, pero estaba más preocupada por la nota.

–Puso mal el mes –le dije, intentando distraerlo. ¿A lo mejor si veía que él también se equivocaba conseguía un poco de misericordia de su parte?

–No, no es un error –me respondió, cansado–. Sólo lo escribí en portugués.

–Ah –respondí, algo avergonzada–. ¿Por qué?

–Costumbre –me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Vamos.

Se paró, y lo seguí amargada hasta el cuarto del fondo.

–Espera aquí –me ordenó–. Vuelvo en un instante.

Se fue, y lo sentí meterse al cuarto que quedaba frente a la sala de reuniones en la que había estado. Dos vampiros lo siguieron hasta mi cuarto. Eran los que se llamaban Ricardo y Macareno.

–Ellos serán testigos de tu castigo –me explicó. Parecía amargado. Se dirigió al locker y sacó una barra de acero. Estaba un poco chueca, y me dio nervio pensar que debía haber quedado así luego de que me pegaran unos días antes con ella. Luego me agarró, me subió al sarcófago, y me inmovilizó como la vez anterior. Me dio cinco golpes en el trasero, que bastaron para hacerme llorar, y me volvió a sacar. Luego volvió a meter la barra, todavía más chueca, en el locker.

–Vamos –me dijo, empujándome hacia el pasillo.

Me llevaron a la sala que estaba frente a la sala de reunión. Adentro había unos sillones frente a una mesita con una tele barata, y un comedor con sillas. Había otro locker.

–Te quedarás las próximas dos horas aquí con Ricardo y con Macareno –me explicó–. Puedes ver televisión, y en el armario hay material de dibujo y algunos juegos, si quieres.

–Sí señor –le dije, intentando dejar de tiritar.

–Ánimo –me dijo antes de retirarse–. Seguro que la de mañana te sale mucho mejor.

Eso, en vez de animarme, me amargó todavía más. Dudaba que pudiera conseguir escribir una puta redacción que satisficiera sus estándares.

Me senté a ver tele, ya que los sillones parecían más blanditos que las sillas de la mesa. Casi todos los canales estaban bloqueados, y sólo había algunos de programas infantiles. Y, para rematarla, estaban todos en portugués. Vi unos dibujos animados que no conocía, de un grupo de amigos que se juntaban en un parque, y me recordó a la pequeña Lulú y al club de Toby. Me aburrí muchísimo, ya que entendí poco de lo que decían.

Los vampiros se sentaron en el comedor y jugaron a las cartas. Pensé en preguntarles si podía jugar con ellos, pero me abstuve. No los conocía, no me habían invitado a jugar con ellos, y las sillas se seguían viendo duras.

Cuando el reloj de pared mostró que ya eran las ocho veinticinco los vampiros se pararon. Apagué amargada la tele y me puse de pie también.

–Vamos –me dijo el señor Macías.

Me llevaron de vuelta al sarcófago, me encerraron dentro, y se fueron.

–.–


	14. Tortura

AN: ¡Gracias mc! No habrá un capítulo contado desde el punto de vista de Alec, pero él participará bastante en la historia (aunque no mucho en este capítulo en particular). ¡Gracias Mary! Sí, pobrecita… ¡Bienvenidos y gracias Guest y Claudia!

**Capítulo 14: Tortura**

Se me hicieron eternas esas horas en el sarcófago. Me dolía el trasero, y estaba angustiadísima pensando en que tendría que escribir otra redacción en unas horas. No sabía cómo lo haría para que me saliera bien, y asumí que terminarían pegándome nuevamente. Deseaba que el general fuera como Esme, que siempre era muy paciente conmigo. Aunque a veces me pegaba, sólo lo hacía cuando le desobedecía o la sacaba de quicio. Ella nunca me había castigado por tener malas notas.

Cuando sentí pasos acercarse me resigné. Haría todo lo que pudiera, y cruzaría los dedos para que funcionara. No tenía alternativa.

–Buenos días Daniela –me saludó el general. Venía sólo.

–Buenos días señor –le respondí, amargada.

–¿Todavía te duele? –Me preguntó, preocupado.

–No, ya se me pasó –admití.

–¿Te sientes mal?

–No señor.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Tengo miedo –confesé.

–No pasará nada diferente hoy –me dijo con amabilidad–. Y estoy seguro de que tu trabajo de hoy será mucho mejor que el de ayer.

–Intentaré que así sea –prometí–. Pero soy un poco tonta –confesé.

El general suspiró.

–No eres tonta –me dijo–. Sólo necesitas esforzarte.

–Ayer me esforcé –le aseguré.

–Bueno, entonces tienes que esforzarte más –insistió.

–Sí señor –murmuré.

–Vamos –me dijo, y me empujó un poco la espalda para que avanzara.

En la sala de reuniones, cuando me senté, él se sentó también. Había una nueva hojita impresa y la leí. ¡Era exactamente igual a la del día anterior! Levanté la vista, sin entender.

–Repetirás ese mismo ejercicio hasta que te salga bien –explicó al verme la cara–. Pero, esta vez, quiero que pases más tiempo releyendo tu trabajo. Quiero que leas cada una de las frases que escribas, y te preguntes qué quisiste decir. ¿Te parece?

–Sí señor, lo haré –prometí.

–Tienes cuatro horas a tu disposición –insistió–. Más que suficiente para hacer un buen trabajo.

–Sí señor –repetí.

El general se paró, y salió. Pronto comenzó una nueva serie de videos, que eran diferentes pero básicamente iguales que los del día anterior. Me volví a aburrir soberanamente. Pensé en dibujar un poco aprovechando que tenía bolígrafos y un block, pero descarté la idea. Probablemente se molestarían, y no tenía dónde eliminar la evidencia. Esme siempre se cabreaba cuando me evadía haciendo monitos, cuando estudiaba con ella, y probablemente el general se enojaría también.

Cuando por fin se apagó la tele, agarré el block y me puse a escribir. Recordaba más o menos lo que había escrito el día anterior, pero decidí que era mejor hacer algo diferente. Me devané los sesos intentando hacer frases inteligentes, y deseé tener el intelecto de mis hermanos. Seguro Bella haría una super–redacción y el general le pondría un once sobre diez. Pero yo no era Bella, lamentablemente.

Puse varias frases usando correctamente la conjunción "porque", para demostrarle al general que le estaba haciendo caso y que recordaba sus instrucciones. Decidí también escribir lo que yo suponía que ellos querían leer: si me tenían seis horas al día mostrándome los beneficios de su gobierno y sus políticas, entonces yo debía escribir cuán bueno era su gobierno y cuán necesarias eran sus políticas. El orden era bueno porque traía paz a la gente… La vigilancia constante era buena porque evitaba el crimen… Tener muchos hijos era bueno porque así se prevenía la extinción… Controlar a los vampiros era bueno porque así no caían en tentación… El gobierno era bueno porque garantizaba todo lo anterior…

Releí varias veces mi redacción, y me pareció completamente absurda. Pero supuse que al general le gustaría más que la del día anterior. Esperé, nerviosa, a que llegara. Tuve una idea, y me puse a contar las palabras de cada línea y a escribir el numerito junto a ellas, como había visto hacer al general. Tal vez así se alegraría, al ver cuánto estaba yo cooperando.

Cuando llegó, y se sentó frente a mí, se la acerqué nerviosa. Me sonrió, y la tomó.

Lo vi fruncir menos el ceño que el día anterior, y eso me dio esperanza. Tal vez tenía suerte, y no me apalearían. Cuando vi que escribía un seis en la esquina de la hoja me amargué. No había conseguido el ocho. Vi que escribía segunda–feira 17 novembro 2223 y me pregunté si "segunda–feira" sería lunes. Si el día anterior había escrito domingo antes del 16, debía ser lunes lo que había escrito antes del 17 ¿no?

–¿Segunda–feira es lunes en portugués? –Le pregunté.

Me sonrió.

–Sí Daniela –me contestó–. Feira es la palabra en portugués para feria, que significa día, salvo por los sábados y los domingos. Como el domingo se considera el primer día, el lunes se considera el segundo.

–Yo pensaba que la feria era donde se compraban las papas –comenté, extrañada.

–Sí, también significa mercado –admitió–, y me devolvió mi redacción. Vi los lugares en que había puesto cruces y algunos círculos.

–¿Qué tiene de malo mi redacción de hoy? –Pregunté amargada.

–Muchas faltas de ortografía –me dijo–, y poner tantas frases seguidas escritas de la misma forma resulta desagradable de leer. Más que una redacción parece una enumeración.

–Pero en las instrucciones decía que había que explicar por qué había que mantener el orden, y escribí un montón de razones –argumenté.

–Sí –dijo con paciencia–. Pero te faltó hablar de los peligros, y tienes que escribir frases y párrafos de una forma que no parezca una enumeración de ejemplos.

–Ok… –murmuré amargada.

–Mañana te dejaré un diccionario para que puedas revisar la ortografía –me prometió–. Y quiero que en tu próximo trabajo redactes frases diferentes, y que respondas bien al enunciado.

–¿Se refiere a lo de los peligros y beneficios? –Pregunté.

–Sí Daniela –respondió.

Me quedé callada.

–Está mucho mejor que tu trabajo de ayer –me consoló.

–Gracias señor –murmuré.

–Vamos –me ordenó, parándose.

En el pasillo llamó a la puerta de la sala de la tele, y salieron al pasillo el vampiro del avión, Tomás, y el que se llamaba Mariano.

–¿Insuficiente? –Preguntó Mariano, con expresión resignada.

–Sí –dijo el general–. Vamos.

Sólo me dieron dos golpes, y eso me consoló. Entendí que se debía a que la nota había sido más cercana al ocho. Tal vez, si revisaba bien la ortografía, y si variaba un poco las frases, conseguiría salir invicta al día siguiente.

En la sala de descanso puse la tele nuevamente. Había conseguido no llorar con el castigo, pero igual me había quedado doliendo bastante y preferí el sillón. Mariano y Tomás, al igual que Macareno y Ricardo el día anterior, pasaron el rato jugando a las cartas. Me llamó la atención que hubiera tanto silencio. ¿No había nadie más en el sócalo de arriba o en el resto del edificio? Tuve curiosidad, pero no me atreví a preguntar.

–.–

Al día siguiente el general me dejó un diccionario como había prometido. Predeciblemente, el enunciado del ejercicio era exactamente igual a los dos anteriores. Antes de salir, me dio unas palmaditas en un hombro y me dijo "buena suerte, puedes hacerlo".

Me mamé otras seis horas de videos y testimonios, y me pregunté cuántas horas de bazofia tendrían grabadas. Supuse que, en algún momento, tendrían que comenzar a repetirse los videos. Si me iban a obligar a ver eso por seis horas diarias, por dieciocho meses, necesitarían más de tres mil horas de bazofia para no repetirse. Dudaba que fueran tan creativos.

Me concentré cuando llegó el momento de escribir. Revisé las frases, y cambié algunas para construirlas de un modo diferente a las anteriores. Me preocupé de hablar de los beneficios, poniendo palabras felices como "esperanza", "optimismo" y "dicha". También escribí sobre los peligros, incluyendo palabras como "caos", "violencia" e "inseguridad". La redacción me quedó un poco sucia con las frases tachadas. Y, luego de que me diera la lata de revisar la ortografía, quedó con todavía más borrones. La miré, inquieta. Miré la hora, vi que tenía tiempo todavía, y decidí pasarla en limpio. Quedó bastante decente, y rogué para que fuera suficiente.

No lo fue, por desgracia. Me dieron ganas de gritar cuando el general me puso un siete. ¿Qué mierda le ocurría? Cuando me la tendió de vuelta, vi que había algunos círculos en rojo, y algunas cruces, aunque mucho menos que el día anterior. Lo miré, amargada.

–Está mejor –me aseguró–. Pero todavía tiene errores. Por ejemplo, cuando escribes "El presente y el futuro es más optimista" estás cometiendo dos errores. "El presente y el futuro" es plural, por lo que deberías haber escrito "son más optimistas". Y, por otra parte, la frase también está mala porque son las personas las que pueden o no ser o sentirse optimistas, no el tiempo. ¿Entiendes?

Lo miré, algo confundida. Demasiada información. El tipo inspiró, y expiró lentamente.

–¿Se te ocurre otra forma de expresar la misma idea? –Preguntó.

–¿El presente y el futuro son más optimistas? –Sugerí, insegura, recordando lo que me había explicado.

–Sí, Daniela, eso sería sintácticamente correcto –explicó–, ya que el verbo coincide en número y persona con el sujeto, y el adjetivo también concuerda. Pero te acabo de decir que son las personas las que pueden ser o sentirse optimistas, no el presente o el futuro. Podrías incluso hablar de ideas optimistas, o frases optimistas, pero ni el presente ni el futuro pueden ser optimistas. ¿Entiendes?

–Señor… La verdad es que no –confesé–. No es mala voluntad, se lo juro –agregué desesperada–, pero es que usted me confunde.

El general se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

–Sería más correcto decir "Las personas se sienten más optimistas" o "Las personas se sentirán más optimistas" o "Las personas se sentirán llenas de optimismo".

Entendí mejor. Las personas se pueden sentir optimistas. Ok. El presente y el futuro no sienten.

–Sí señor, ya entendí –le aseguré.

–¿Seguro? –Preguntó.

–Sí señor. Las personas pueden sentirse optimistas. Las ideas pueden expresar optimismo. El presente y el futuro no.

–Ok… –Me dijo–. En tus próximas redacciones quiero que verifiques la concordancia entre los verbos y sus sujetos, y entre los adjetivos calificativos y los nombres a los que se refieren.

Me estaba hablando en chino, pero asentí. Recordaría el ejemplo, e intentaría aplicarlo a las otras frases. El general me miró, algo suspicaz, pero luego pareció tirar la esponja y se puso de pie. Lo seguí al pasillo, amargada, suponiendo que me darían un fierrazo. Y así fue.

–.–

Por suerte, en mi cuarta redacción, conseguí al fin el ansiado ocho. El general pareció todavía más aliviado que yo. Lo celebré dibujando por primera vez. Le pedí a Joao (me vigilaban él y Samuel esa tarde) el material para pintar y él lo sacó del locker. Me dijo que podía sacar yo misma las cosas de ahí cuando quisiera, en mi tiempo en esa sala, y que solamente tenía que recordar dejar todo guardado antes de irme.

Me senté en la mesa de la sala de descanso con la libreta y los lápices de colores. Era una cajita bien miserable, sólo doce colores, y más bien duros, pero no tenía importancia. Sólo sería un año y medio después de todo. Y habían recordado incluir un sacapuntas.

Joao y Samuel jugaron dominó, en el otro extremo de la mesa. Pensé nuevamente en preguntarles si podía jugar con ellos, pero no tuve las agallas. No me lo habían ofrecido, y eran mis carceleros después de todo. Estaban ahí para vigilarme, no para entretenerme.

–.–

El quinto día pensaba que me darían un tema diferente para escribir, y me decepcioné. El enunciado era exactamente el mismo, salvo que en vez de exigir mil quinientas palabras exigía mil seiscientas. Arrugué la cara, pero no me atreví a reclamar. Me consolé pensando que, al menos, ya sabía más o menos qué decir y cómo escribir algo que me permitiera aprobar.

–.–

En la medida que pasaron las semanas me fui acostumbrando a la rutina. Lo único que rompía la monotonía era cuando me bañaba y me cambiaba de buzo, semana por medio, y que algunos fines de semana el general estaba ausente y era reemplazado por el señor García o por el señor Baurú. Ellos corregían mis redacciones con los mismos criterios que el general, y como yo ya sabía en qué fijarme rara vez me castigaban. Sólo en dos ocasiones se me pasaron errores, tiempos de verbos mal usados y cosas así, pero no bajé del siete y sólo me gané un fierrazo. Comparado con los cinco del primer día, no estaba tan mal.

Los otros ocho vampiros se rotaban para vigilarme, en mi tiempo de descanso, y nunca me invitaron a jugar con ellos. Las parejas eran siempre las mismas: Héctor con Fabián, Joao con Samuel, Mariano con Tomás, y Macareno con Ricardo. Me pregunté qué criterios habían usado para determinar las parejas, pero no di con la respuesta y tampoco me atreví a preguntar. Tal vez sólo había sido por sorteo.

Aunque no me invitaban a jugar con ellos, ni se ponían a conversar conmigo por iniciativa propia, no me ignoraban. Cuando les preguntaba algo siempre me respondían con amabilidad. Macareno, por ejemplo, me contestó sin ofenderse que su madre lo había llamado así por una manda que había hecho a Santa Macarena. Había prometido llamar Macarena a su primera hija, pero sólo tuvo seis hijos hombres y llamó Macareno al último al enterarse de que no podría volver a tener hijos. También me explicaron, cuando pregunté, que los únicos dos humanos que visitaban el recinto eran los que hacían el aseo, pero que no bajaban al zócalo.

La séptima semana ocurrió algo que me hizo muy feliz. Fue una sorpresa tan inesperada que me puse a tiritar pero de alegría, cosa rara en mí. Cuando abrieron mi sarcófago, el jueves 25 de diciembre, sentí olor a Carlisle además del olor al general. Me senté, asombrada, antes de que alcanzara siquiera a levantarme, y al ver a mi padre sonriéndome salté a sus brazos.

–Hola hija –me dijo, abrazándome y besándome la frente varias veces.

–Hola papá –lo saludé, tiritando.

El general se aclaró la garganta, y despegué mi cara del cuello de Carlisle a regañadientes para ponerle atención.

–Daniela, Carlisle pasará el día contigo –me informó–. Por hoy quedas dispensada de reentrenamiento, y puedes permanecer en la sala de descanso hasta las diez de la noche.

–Gracias señor –le dije. Me sonrió contento.

–Feliz Navidad –me dijo–. Ahora me retiro, ya que mi propia familia me espera. No escapes –me recordó.

–No señor –le respondí–. Feliz Navidad.

El general se fue, y yo volví a enterrar mi cara en el cuello de mi papá. Lo sentí moverse, apagar la luz de la sala, cerrar la puerta, y llevarme a la sala de descanso. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta, y se sentó en un sillón conmigo. Noté que estábamos solos, y me alegré.

–¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó, luego de un rato de silencio en el que se limitó a hacerme cariño en la espalda.

–Sí –le dije, tiritando aún–. Sólo estoy muy contenta de verte.

–Ya lo noté –me dijo, con un poco de burla–. A Esme y a tus hermanos les hubiera gustado venir, pero sólo conseguí que me dejaran visitarte a mí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque, en teoría, los vampiros que cumplen condenas menores a dos años no pueden recibir visitas –explicó–. Pero han sido flexibles, afortunadamente.

–¿Cómo están todos en casa?

–Bien, aunque te extrañamos mucho –me contestó–. Tus hermanos no han querido hacer guerra de nieve, porque dicen que te esperarán para hacer la primera batalla –explicó riendo.

–Diles que no es necesario que me esperen –le dije, apenada.

–Se los diré –me prometió.

–¿Y Esme?

Carlisle se puso triste.

–Esme está triste, hija –confesó–. Le haces mucha falta, y vive preocupada por ti. Pero se mantiene ocupada para no deprimirse.

–Lo siento –murmuré.

–Sé que estás arrepentida, tesoro –me aseguró–, no te preocupes. Ya has cumplido casi dos meses de los dieciocho totales. Te aseguro que el tiempo pasará rápidamente, y tendremos muchos años luego para estar juntos y felices.

–Sí sé…

–El general Veloso me ha dicho que has progresado rápidamente en tu reentrenamiento –me felicitó.

–Sí, aunque a veces me pegan con un fierro –le conté–. Al principio fue horrible.

–Lo siento –me dijo, apenado.

–Pero ahora ya casi nunca me castigan –le aseguré–. Aparte de los tres primeros días, sólo me han pegado en dos ocasiones, y sólo un fierrazo cada vez.

–¿Por las redacciones, no? –Me preguntó.

–Sí. Aunque ahora estoy escribiendo mucho mejor, y voy casi en las cinco mil palabras por redacción –dije orgullosa.

–Te felicito, hija –me dijo, besándome la cabeza.

–Los videos que me obligan a ver son una bas… –comencé a decir, pero Carlisle me tapó la boca con una mano y me tiró la oreja con la otra.

–Piensa dos veces lo que vas a decir, tesoro –me previno, y me di cuenta de que había estado a punto de criticar al nuevo orden diciendo que sus videos de lavado de cerebro eran una bazofia.

–Son una _base_ para entender cuán bueno es el nuevo orden –inventé, cuando por fin me sacó la mano de la cara.

Carlisle me sonrió, y me soltó la oreja, pero me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

–¿De verdad me crees capaz de decir palabras tan feas como "bazofia", "basura" o "bascosidad" papá? –Le pregunté muy bajito, al oído, riendo.

–Daniela, compórtate –me dijo, muy serio. Eso me amargó.

–Sí papá. Perdóname –murmuré.

–Está bien, hija –me dijo más amablemente, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–¿Has sabido de Alec? –Pregunté, para cambiar de tema.

–Sí, está en Moscú –me dijo–, y por lo que el general Alí me ha contado, todo va bien.

–Ah. ¿Y lo has visto? –Pregunté.

–No todavía, pero tengo una visita programada a esa unidad en febrero, y espero que me autoricen a verlo en esa ocasión.

–Se debe sentir solo –comenté, triste por él.

–Dentro de unos pocos meses habrá salido, hija –me recordó–. Y ya recibí la autorización para hacerme cargo de él. Legalmente, ya es mi hijo.

–¿En serio? –Pregunté, contenta.

–Sí, tesoro –me respondió, con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Se lo dijeron?

–No todavía, pero se lo contaré cuando lo vea.

–Supongo que eso lo alegrará –razoné–. Aunque no sé si le gustará llamarse Alec Cullen. Suena medio raro.

Carlisle sonrió levemente, pero volvió a ponerse serio.

–Ha tenido una vida muy dura. Pero tengo fe en que con nuestra familia sea feliz.

–Lo será –le aseguré.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio, en los que me contempló con una expresión muy tierna y me acarició el pelo.

–¿Quieres jugar, pintar, o ver tele? –Me preguntó finalmente.

–No –le respondí–. No quiero perder este tiempo contigo distraída con otras cosas. Preferiría que me siguieras haciendo cariño y me contaras qué han hecho en casa.

–Ok, hija –me respondió, sonriendo. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y me puso de modo que quedara de lado, medio tendida.

Y Carlisle continuó haciéndome cariño en el pelo, y comenzó a contarme en qué habían estado en esas pocas semanas. Habían hecho algunos muebles más, Esme había contratado un profesor de karate y otro de latín, ya tenían muchos más libros y la nueva biblioteca estaba mitad llena…

Esme había comenzado a coser cortinas, había comenzado a plantar flores de bulbo en el patio, tenía pensado reparar la fuente de agua del patio grande, al que daban los cuartos de Bella y Rosalie, y tenía pensado construir otra, más pequeña, en el patio al que daban nuestros cuartos. También estaba pensando en aprender a hacer esculturas de bronce, pero no estaba decidida.

Habían comprado dos veleros y dos kayaks, y mis hermanos habían transformado la estancia sudeste del muro externo del castillo en bodega para botes. Esme y mis hermanos habían comenzado un blog con los comentarios de libros que redactaban en clases…

Yo me sentí en paz con el mundo durante esas horas que pasé en brazos de mi padre, acariciada, mientras oía lo que me contaba. Podía imaginármelo todo, y deseé que mayo del año subsiguiente llegara rápido.

–.–

Cuando sentí pasos bajar la escalera, y vi la hora en el reloj de la pared me amargué. Eran cinco para las diez, y no quería que Carlisle se fuera. Él percibió mi angustia, y me apretó contra él.

–Sé valiente, hija –me dijo–. El tiempo va a pasar.

–Sí sé. Es que los extraño mucho.

–Nosotros también. Pero tienes que conservar la calma, ¿está bien?

–Sí papá –le contesté.

Por la puerta entraron Héctor y Fabián.

–Buenas noches Carlisle –lo saludaron.

–Buenas noches Fabián, Héctor –los saludó Carlisle, parándose conmigo en brazos, sin soltarme–. ¿Todo bien?

–Sí, todo en orden –dijo Fabián–. ¿Quiere llevarla usted?

–Sí, me gustaría –dijo Carlisle.

–Adelante, no hay problema –dijo Fabián.

Carlisle me cargó hasta la sala del fondo, y prendió la luz. Intentó depositarme en el sarcófago, pero me agarré de su cuello.

–Quédate otro rato –le rogué.

–No puedo, hija –me respondió–. Si quieres que me vuelvan a autorizar a visitarte tenemos que seguir las reglas.

Me solté, a regañadientes, ya que no quería que le prohibieran volver a visitarme. Me miró, y noté que estaba muy triste.

–Paciencia –me dijo. Asentí, y tras darme un beso en la frente cerró la tapa.

Sentí cómo apagaba la luz, cerraba la puerta y se alejaba por el pasillo. Oí que se detenía antes de la escalera, y supuse que hablaría con los otros vampiros. Pero rápidamente oí sus pasos subir. Me puse a llorar con ganas, ya que me daba mucha pena tener que estar encerrada en esa especie de ataúd y no poder irme con él.

–.–

Los días que siguieron me sentí muy deprimida, pero conseguí cumplir con el reentrenamiento en forma satisfactoria. Superé las 5000 palabras, luego las 6000, las 7000, y había comenzado a incluir ejemplos de los videos para encontrar con qué rellenar.

A fines de enero, el lunes 26, el general me anunció que ya no habría redacciones cortas, sino que trabajaría toda la semana en una de diez mil palabras que corregiríamos el domingo.

Eso me alegró, ya que significaba que sólo arriesgaría apaleo una vez a la semana. Pero, cuando el general me dijo que corregiría en forma más exigente, me amargué.

–Tendrás mucho tiempo para corregir y releer –argumentó–. Quiero que te preocupes de estructurar mejor tu argumentación.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –Pregunté, urgida.

–Que planifiques mejor en qué orden expondrás las ideas, cómo pasarás de una idea a la otra, cómo concluirás…

–Ok… –Murmuré, insegura.

–Lo estás haciendo bien –me aseguró–. Pero ahora quiero que planifiques un trabajo más a largo plazo. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, con siete días para completar las diez mil palabras.

–Sí señor –murmuré–. ¿Quieren que termine escribiendo un libro?

–Más o menos –contestó–. Cuando hayas cumplido tus condenas, todo lo que escribiste quedará empastado junto como prueba de que reflexionaste mucho sobre el tema.

–Ah. ¿Y no basta con que haya pasado todas esas horas viendo los videos? –Pregunté.

–No, tiene que quedar un testimonio de que pensaste en el tema –explicó.

–Está bien –le dije–. Entendí.

–Lo harás bien –me aseguró, parándose y yéndose a poner el video.

–.–

Conseguí superar la prueba, y mi redacción ese domingo fue calificada con el bendito ocho. Agradecí haberle hecho el quite al apaleo, y para la siguiente redacción me exigieron quinientas palabras más.

El sábado siete de febrero, cuando ya acababa mi redacción de diez mil quinientas palabras, ocurrió por fin algo que había estado esperando que ocurriera: los videos se comenzaron a repetir. Se lo comenté al general esa tarde, y se rio.

–Sí –me dijo–, tienes razón, algunos de los videos que te tocaron ya los habías visto. Lo siento, pero sólo tenemos quinientas horas de material, por lo que de ahora en adelante serán todos repetidos. Pero espero que nos llegue material nuevo en algún momento.

–No hay problema. Hay material de sobra para entender la idea –le aseguré.

–Bueno, entonces espero una redacción perfecta mañana –me dijo.

–Sí señor –le contesté, algo nerviosa, pero confiada en que mi segunda redacción larga pasara la prueba.

La pasó, y la pasaron también todas las siguientes. Estaba consiguiendo llegar a las diecisiete mil palabras para cuando terminó mi primera condena, el sábado 8 de mayo, y no había vuelto a ser castigada. Me sentía bastante orgullosa de la verbosidad que había desarrollado, y suponía que saldría de prisión como una perfecta charlatana.

Lamentablemente, el día siguiente, vinieron a abrirme el sarcófago en manada. Ya me dio mala espina cuando oí acercarse varios pasos y, cuando el general me sacó y vi a los otros diez alineados y a Héctor con los fierros, me amargué. Todos me miraron con empatía.

–Señorita Daniela Cullen –comenzó el general, como la vez anterior–: ha sido condenada a un castigo y seis meses de privación de libertad con reentrenamiento por encontrársele culpable de escapar de un recinto militar. Cumplirá su castigo hoy, domingo nueve de mayo del año dos mil doscientos veinticuatro, teniendo como testigos a los once miembros de la Unidad Sudamericana de la Fuerza de Paz.

Nuevamente me pusieron boca abajo en el sarcófago, inmovilizada de cabeza y de pies, y la única diferencia fue que me apalearon vestida con buzo en vez de bata. Aunque desde el punto de vista del dolor no hubo mucha diferencia, el buzo quedó un poco dañado con los fierrazos. Pero, como tenía otro, no hubo problema. Me dejaron cambiarme, a solas en la sala, en cuanto terminó el castigo. Me costó hacerlo, ya que me dolía todo el cuerpo al moverme.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme, y toqué la puerta para avisar, el general volvió a entrar a mi cuarto. Los otros vampiros habían desaparecido. Él traía la caja metálica y me pasó una bolsa de sangre. Me la bebí, y se la devolví.

–Vamos –me dijo el general, dejando la puerta abierta e indicándome que saliera al pasillo.

–¿No me va a dejar descansar? –Pregunté, llorando aún, ya que estaba muy adolorida.

–En teoría no puedo dejarte –me respondió–. Debes pasar 12 horas al día fuera de la unidad de contención hasta el fin de tus tres condenas.

–Pero luego del primer castigo me dejaron –le recordé.

–Sí. Pasaste la primera semana en la unidad por procedimiento –explicó.

–Ya tengo lista la redacción de todas formas –insistí, amargada–. Si se la entrego ahora, ¿me puedo quedar acostada por favor? –le rogué.

El general pareció indeciso unos segundos, pero finalmente dijo "está bien".

Fuimos a la sala de reuniones, y le pasé la hoja que había dejado lista el día anterior. Por suerte la había alcanzado a terminar y ese día sólo había planeado releer para revisar.

El general dejó la caja metálica a un lado, se sentó a leerla, y tuvo el tino de no pedirme que tomara asiento. Cuando puso un ocho en la esquina de la hoja, inspiré y expiré aliviada.

–Está bien, Daniela. Por hoy quedas dispensada de reentrenamiento. Vamos –me dijo con amabilidad.

Y, por suerte, me pude quedar boca abajo descansando en mi sarcófago hasta la mañana siguiente.

–.–

Pasaron los meses, sin novedad. Mi cumpleaños pasó sin pena ni gloria, como cualquier otro día. Conseguí que no me apalearan por mis redacciones y, a fines de agosto, cuando acababa de entregar una redacción de veinticinco mil palabras, me volvieron a cambiar la modalidad.

Ese lunes, el general me anunció que desde esa semana y hasta el fin de mis condenas tendría dos semanas para hacer mis redacciones, y comencé la de esa quincena con una meta de treinta mil palabras.

No me asusté tanto, ya que para ese entonces confiaba mucho en mi charlatanería. Era una experta hablando bien del sistema que odiaba. Y, mientras más horas pasaba defendiéndolo por escrito, más lo odiaba. Pero era una perfecta cínica, por lo que nadie lo notó. Aparentaba ser un corderito, perfectamente domada, puros "sí señor", "no señor".

Tres semanas más tarde, el veinte de septiembre, volví a ver a mi padre. Pero no pude estar con él más que unos minutos, ya que había visitado la unidad por motivos de trabajo y no estaba autorizado a verme, en teoría.

Pero el general Veloso hizo la vista gorda, dejándolo entrar de sorpresa a la sala de reuniones donde me encontraba.

Cuando sentí su olor, me volví sorprendida. Cuando lo vi, me llené de alegría y salté a abrazarlo.

–¡Papá, me viniste a ver! –Lo saludé, contenta.

–No hija –me dijo, apenado–. Vine por trabajo, y en teoría no debería estar aquí hablando contigo. Pero el general Veloso decidió autorizarme a ver a la prisionera por cinco minutos –me dijo, algo más contento.

–¿Sólo eso? –Pregunté amargada.

–Sí, lo siento tesoro. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien –le dije–. Sin novedad. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo está Esme?

–Estamos todos bien, extrañándote como locos –me aseguró–. No nos dejaron saludarte para tu cumpleaños, lo siento.

–No hay problema –le contesté, para que no se pusiera triste–. ¿Has sabido de Alec?

–Lo vi en febrero –me dijo–. Ya sabe que es mi hijo, y se alegró. Está bien, y en siete semanas más vendrá a vivir al castillo.

–Que bueno, me alegro por él –respondí, algo amargada porque a mí me esperaba toda una condena después de eso. Probablemente, mientras Alec recuperaba su libertad, yo estaría siendo apaleada por tercera vez.

–Lo has hecho todo muy bien –me aseguró Carlisle, entendiendo mi amargura–. Solo te quedan unos meses. Paciencia.

–Sí papá –murmuré.

–Tu madre construyó la fuente que quería, y se ve desde nuestros cuartos –me contó Carlisle, en un tono más alegre, para distraerme–. Pero desistió de hacer esculturas de bronce. Tus hermanos han aprendido a tocar el saxo y la flauta dulce. A Jasper se le da muy bien la flauta.

–Ah. Bueno, me alegro de haberme perdido eso –le dije–. Soy pésima en eso de los instrumentos.

–Podrías aprender perfectamente –me aseguró–. Piensa que hace un año no sabías que podías escribir textos largos.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón –admití.

–Carlota y Franco están muy enojados, ya que aseguran que los habías invitado a tu cumpleaños. Y, aunque comprendieron que no pudiste cumplir con el compromiso, esperan que los invites a tu siguiente cumpleaños.

–¿Puedo invitarlos? –Le pregunté.

–Sí, no hay problema –aseguró Carlisle–. Y Esme piensa incluso hornear un pastel de cumpleaños para la ocasión.

–Bueno, habrá que aguantar el olor –le dije, riendo.

–Franco me pidió perdón por causar tu accidente –confidenció, muy serio–. Está muy arrepentido.

–Dile que no se preocupe, cuando lo veas, por favor –le rogué–. Es sólo un niño, y no planeaba hacerme caer de la azotea.

–Está bien, hija, se lo diré cuando lo vea –prometió–. Pero mi jefe me contó que estuvo varios meses castigado por provocar tu accidente. Él y su padre esperan hablar contigo cuando vuelvas a casa.

–No es necesario –murmuré–. Si puedes, diles a tu jefe y al papá de Franco que lo dejen en paz. Yo no estoy enojada con él –aseguré.

Sentimos unos golpecitos en la puerta, y se asomó el general sin esperar a que lo hiciéramos pasar.

–Carlisle…

–Sí Gael, me despido y salgo –le dijo Carlisle, con amabilidad.

El general cerró la puerta, pero se quedó en el pasillo. Sentí a varios vampiros bajar la escalera, y supuse que tendrían alguna reunión de trabajo.

–Hija, debo irme –me dijo–. Estoy orgulloso de ti, lo has hecho muy bien. Continúa así, y el tiempo pasará rápido. En pocos meses todo habrá acabado.

–Sí papá –le respondí, intentando no llorar.

Carlisle me dio un beso en la cabeza, y salió al pasillo. Me senté resignada a seguir viendo el video. Me había perdido una parte, pero de todas formas ya lo había visto tres veces antes por lo que no tenía importancia.

Al poco rato tuve que contener la risa. Oía que estaban entrando por turnos al cuarto con el sarcófago, y asumí que Carlisle les estaría cambiando la pila o algo así. No escuché ni gritos, ni llantos, ni quejas, así que no podía estar segura. Y, como tampoco había ventanita en la puerta como para ver si salían caminando raro, no podía confirmar o descartar mis sospechas. Pero, ¿para qué más podrían todos estar necesitando el sarcófago el mismo día?

Esperé que Carlisle pasara a despedirse antes de partir, pero no tuve suerte. Cuando el general llegó a sacarme de la sala de reuniones, y le pregunté, me informó que mi papá ya se había ido a eso del mediodía.

Me fijé disimuladamente para ver si caminaba raro, pero resultó que no. Caminaba como todos los días. Supuse que, si le habían cambiado la pila a su dispositivo, ya se debía haber curado. Ricardo y Macareno, que me vigilaron durante el descanso, tampoco mostraron signos de dolor o incomodidad.

–.–

Mi último apaleo ocurrió el martes nueve de noviembre, cuando acababa de comenzar mi texto de treintaicinco mil palabras. Le pedí al general que me dejara descansar, argumentando que tenía dos semanas casi enteras para terminar mi redacción, y que un día menos no supondría una gran diferencia. Se dejó convencer con facilidad, por suerte.

Otro evento que interrumpió la monotonía fue que Carlisle llegó nuevamente a visitarme por el día en navidad. Me dio pena que sólo lo hubieran autorizado a él, ya que tenía muchos deseos de ver a Esme, a mis hermanos, y a Alec.

Carlisle me contó que mi nuevo hermano estaba bien, que se había adaptado rápido a la rutina del castillo, que se portaba bien con Esme cuando estudiaban por las mañanas, y que había asumido mis funciones de barredor de patio y regador de plantas a la hora de limpiar. Además, el aseo de esa área había comenzado a incluir el limpiado de piletas, que consistía básicamente en quitarles bichos y hojas, y escobillarlas de vez en cuando para eliminar algas y guano de pájaro.

Me contó también que su cuarto era el del otro lado del de Alice, y que entre todos le habían hecho muebles y le tenían todo listo para cuando llegó.

El día pasó demasiado rápido, y pronto llegó el triste momento en que me llevó de vuelta al sarcófago. Lloré mucho, pero me consolé pensando que sólo me quedaban poco más de cinco meses de condena. Ya había pasado lo peor, y había sobrevivido.

–.–

Cuando entregué mi última redacción, de cuarentaisiete mil palabras, el domingo ocho de mayo del año siguiente, sentí que podría cantar de alegría. No podía creerlo. El general me puso un ocho, y me sonrió.

–Lo conseguiste –me dijo–. Te felicito Daniela. Has sido nuestra primera prisionera, y te has portado muy bien. Mañana volaremos a Berna.

–Gracias señor –le dije.

–Vamos.

Ese descanso se me hizo eterno, y Tomás y Mariano sonreían al ver mi impaciencia.

–Tic–Tac… Tic–Tac… Tic–Tac… –Se burló Tomás, al verme mirando el reloj de la pared.

–Sí, creo que no haya la hora de no volver a vernos –dijo Mariano, fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

–Nada personal. Ustedes también querrían irse si estuvieran en mi lugar –les aseguré.

–Sí, Daniela –me dijo Mariano, con amabilidad–. Era broma.

–Sí sé –le respondí, sonriendo.

–Mañana a esta hora estarás volviendo a casa –me tranquilizó Tomás–. Intenta distraerte para que el tiempo pase más rápido –sugirió.

Le hice caso, e intenté concentrarme en los dibujos animados. Pero, a pesar de que ya entendía algo de portugués (de tanto ver tele en ese idioma), mis ojos se iban solos al reloj.

A las ocho en punto me metieron al sarcófago por última vez, y las doce horas se me hicieron eternas. Cuando el general lo abrió y me sacó, por la mañana, lo miré aliviada. Me duró poco el alivio, ya que estaba acompañado con García y Baurú, y me tendió la bata.

–Sácate toda la ropa y póntela –me dijo con amabilidad–. Te tenemos que sacar el dispositivo anti–fuga.

Lo miré amargada. Había olvidado eso.

–Obedece –me dijo, sonriendo burlón–, que mientras estés aquí abajo todavía puedo castigarte…

Le acepté la bata de inmediato, ya que aunque su tono era de broma no pensaba correr riesgos.

Me volvieron a poner boca abajo en el sarcófago, me volvieron a tapar entera salvo por las caderas, y me sacaron la huevada a velocidad de vampiro. Grité. Aunque entendía que prefirieran hacer la tortura lo más breve posible, igual prefería la forma más delicada de Carlisle. Era más lenta, pero dolía menos.

Cuando me sacaron del sarcófago lloraba, y me tragué la sangre que el señor García me tendió con dificultad. Pero, cuando me tendieron el gancho con mi ropa de persona libre, lavada, me consolé un poco. Salieron nuevamente para que pudiera vestirme, y me tardé un poco porque me dolía estar parada.

Cuando estuve lista, el general me cargó a la sala de reuniones, donde estaban los otros diez miembros de la unidad. Me dijo en forma oficial que había cumplido mis tres condenas, y me dijo en forma informal que esperaba no volver a tenerme "de visita". Los demás me dijeron que a pesar de las circunstancias estaban contentos de haberme conocido, y que esperaban que me fuera bien de ahí en adelante.

El general me cargó escalera arriba, luego de los dieciocho meses que había pasado encerrada en ese subsuelo. Nos siguieron Samuel, Tomás y Joao. Los otros siete me hicieron chao con la mano, desde el pasillo.

En el avión no me pusieron candados, asumiendo que no sería tan tonta de escapar. El vuelo fue lento, aunque más agradable al ser de día. O puede ser que yo estaba contenta porque iba a casa. No hubo turbulencia, y eso me alegró. También me dejó de doler el culo, y eso me alegró todavía más. Anocheció absurdamente rápido, pero no me importó.

Cuando llegamos a la pista de aterrizaje de la instalación militar de Berna toda mi familia estaba ahí, junto con el tipo que había leído mi condena. Esme me apretujó la primera y, como no me soltaba, los otros se resignaron a abrazarme la espalda y a hacerme cariño. Alec estaba entre ellos, y me pareció que estaba muy limpio. La última vez que lo había visto, estaba cubierto de harapos y olía a pescado podrido.

Aunque seguía en esa maldita instalación militar, ya me sentía en casa.

–.–


	15. Vuelta a casa

AN: ¡Gracias Mary! Sí, por fin Daniela salió de la cárcel :)

Éste y el siguiente capítulo iban inicialmente a ser uno. Pero decidí dividirlo, por lo que esta historia tendrá 29 capítulos y no 28.

Aviso: este capítulo contiene una escena muy brutal de "ojo por ojo".

**Capítulo 15: Vuelta a casa**

Esme no me soltó. Cuando comenzamos a alejarnos, me despedí del general y de los otros tres con la mano, por sobre el hombro de Esme. Me respondieron moviendo la mano también, y sonriéndome.

Cuando nos subimos los diez al auto, Esme me sentó sobre ella porque no me quería soltar. Sólo cuando Carlisle le recordó que era ilegal llevar personas en el regazo en un vehículo en movimiento ella accedió a soltarme. Le di varios besitos, y le prometí que en casa podría pasar todo el resto de la noche apretujándome si quería.

Me senté con Alec, en el asiento que estaba detrás del de mis padres, ya que claramente mis hermanos me habían dejado ese espacio a mí. Cuando me senté, y los miré para atrás, me sonrieron contentos. Alec me tomó la mano y me la besó.

–¿Dejaste de ser gay o qué? –Le pregunté, con algo de sarcasmo aunque no en tono malicioso.

–¿No te puedo tomar la mano hermanita? –Me preguntó.

–Sí, si puedes –le aseguré, más amablemente, apretándole la mano.

Carlisle puso el coche en marcha, y sentí alivio cuando salimos del recinto militar. Me dio nervio pensar en que seis meses de mi tortura habían sido por salir de ahí justamente.

En el camino me contaron las novedades, muchas de las cuales ya sabía por Carlisle, y Alec no me soltó la mano. Incluso me la acarició suavemente con el pulgar. Me enteré de que en marzo habían vuelto a hacerle una segunda entrevista a la familia, para un diario, y que todo el mundo sabía que yo había estado en prisión. Me amargué un poco, pero me aseguraron, riendo, que la opinión pública me creía una especie de rebelde más bien tierna e inofensiva. Me dio mucha vergüenza.

Cuando llegamos al castillo, ya amanecía. Noté que hasta los dos humanos que nos abrieron la reja me miraron y me sonrieron. Les sonreí de vuelta, incómoda.

–No sólo tú eres famosa –explicó Alec, al ver mi intercambio con los militares–. Nuestros casos nos han hecho famosos a ambos, y la mitad del planeta cree que tuvimos un idilio y que vivimos una especie de romance trágico.

–Habrá que aclarar eso entonces –me burlé, un poco molesta.

–Sí, supongo que cuando vengan a entrevistar a la familia la próxima vez tendré que dejar que se me escape mi opción sexual –comentó.

–No necesitas hacerlo –le dijo Carlisle.

–¿Prefieres que la opinión pública piense que me acuesto con tu hija, Carlisle? –Preguntó burlón.

–Hablaremos de eso más tarde –respondió crípticamente, y oí a algunos de mis hermanos soltar risitas. Me volví hacia ellos, sin entender en qué consistía el chiste.

Cuando salimos del vestíbulo al salón con la escalera grande vi por las ventanas del lado izquierdo que la fuente que antes estaba sucia y vacía ahora escupía un chorro de agua. Sonaba bonito.

–.–

Esme pronto me volvió a tomar en brazos, y eso me hizo muy feliz. Y, a pesar de ser lunes, Carlisle se tomó el día libre. Recorrimos la casa en familia, y me mostraron todas las novedades. Me dieron muchas ganas de navegar en velero y en kayak, e incluso me dieron ganas de hacer barquitos de madera para las dos piletas del patio. La nueva era muy bonita, y era una réplica a menor escala de la del otro lado. Me sorprendió que Esme se las hubiera arreglado para que la nueva se viera tan parecida a la antigua.

En la sala con el juego de realidad virtual había más juegos, y me tincó mucho uno de carreras de auto. Carlisle me prometió que también podría jugar con el SIM–In más tiempo al día, independiente de si estudiaba alemán o no. Se notaba que quería compensar el año y medio de tortura que había vivido, y le di las gracias.

En la sala de clases de Esme habían incluido otra mesa individual, la de Alec, y lo habían instalado a mi lado. Me di cuenta, al ver el conjunto, que ya no era el elemento impar del grupo. Aunque Alec no fuera mi pareja, lo consideraban una especie de complemento para mí.

El cuarto de Alec era muy bonito, mucho más lindo que el mío, y sentí algo de celos. Pero no dije nada, porque hubiera sido feo. Su cama era más grande y más bonita que la mía, su armario era más grande y hacía juego con su cama, tenía dos veladores en vez de uno, y aunque no tenía mesa para puzles tenía un escritorio con muchos cajoncitos y una estantería. Al fisgar en su armario vi que tenía mucha ropa, mucha más que yo, aunque no tanta como Alice. Y en su estantería había libros: le gustaba leer al desgraciado.

En mi cuarto todo estaba muy limpio, se notaba que Esme había pasado por ahí. Y había dos elementos nuevos. Esme había tenido el desatino de enmarcar el puto dibujo del castillo con la familia feliz que había dibujado cuando habíamos llegado a vivir ahí, y lo había colgado de un muro. La segunda novedad es que me habían hecho una cajonera, y que dentro de ella había seis pantalones doblados. No había nada más que eso, pero les agradecí el gesto.

Cuando el tour terminó, a eso del mediodía, Carlisle me sacó de los brazos de Esme. Lo dejé, ya que también tenía ganas de pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera en los brazos de él. Me llevó aparte, al pasillo, y eso me extrañó.

–Hija, siento amargarte la vida, pero ya no tienes el dispositivo para abrir las puertas del castillo –me dijo bajito, y se me arrugó la cara.

–No necesita ser ahora –me tranquilizó, al ver mi expresión–. Pero mientras no te lo ponga no podrás atravesar las puertas de salida del castillo.

–No importa –le aseguré–. Hay millones de ventanas.

Carlisle suspiró.

–No quiero que salgas por las ventanas –me retó–. Te lo pondré otro día, cuando te sientas mejor –prometió–. Pero, mientras tanto, cuando quieras salir o entrar, prefiero que alguien te acompañe para que puedas pasar por las puertas como las personas.

–Bueno –gruñí.

–Ok, ahora vamos a buscar a Alec, que necesito hablar con los dos juntos.

Volvimos a la sala, y Carlisle se acercó a Alec, que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo, como Bella. Maldito par de intelectuales. Y el huevón se veía muy elegante, sentado impecable con su pierna cruzada, junto a Esme que bordaba.

–Alec, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta con nosotros? –Le preguntó Carlisle, estirando una mano como para que se parara y se la tomara. Edward, que estaba viendo tele con sus otros hermanos, soltó una risita burlona. Alec lo miró feo, pero se volvió hacia nosotros y marcó la página en su libro. Lo dejó en una de las mesitas y se nos acercó.

–Claro Carlisle –le dijo en forma educada, pero no le tomó la mano.

Carlisle bajó la mano, y se encaminó a la escalera. Alec nos siguió.

–¿Los otros no vienen? –Pregunté.

–No –dijo Carlisle.

–No invitaste a Esme –le recordé.

–Quiero conversar con ustedes dos –explicó.

Me puse tensa. ¿Estaría todavía enojado con nosotros por el tiempo que pasamos escondidos en la caverna?

–No estás en problemas –me aseguró, al notar mi tensión–. Relájate. Está todo perdonado.

–Ah, menos mal –le dije, relajándome, aunque seguía algo inquieta.

Salimos al parque, y me pregunté si iríamos a nadar.

–¿Vamos a nadar? –Pregunté animada.

–Más tarde, si quieres –me dijo.

–¿Y por qué vamos al lago entonces? –Le pregunté.

–Sólo quiere que los otros no escuchen ni nos interrumpan –intervino Alec–. En particular Edward.

–Sí –reconoció Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a la playita con pasto me puso en el suelo, y se sentó. Alec lo imitó, y me senté también.

–Están muy misteriosos –les dije, algo asustada–. ¿Qué mierda pasa?

–No digas palabrotas, hija –me retó Carlisle, aunque no me pegó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Carlisle parecía estar buscando las palabras. Alec resopló, algo burlón, luego de un rato.

–No tengo segundas intenciones con Daniela, Carlisle –le dijo.

–Eres gay, ya lo sé –le dije–. ¿Y?

–Edward ha sorprendido algunos de tus pensamientos, Alec –le dijo Carlisle con calma, mirándolo fijo–. Y necesito que nos pongamos de acuerdo en la clase de relación que esperas tener con Daniela, para que no se preste a confusión.

–¿No eras gay? –Le pregunté, confusa.

–Sí, lo soy –aseguró, enfático y algo molesto.

–¿Y qué es eso que el copuchento de Edward te ha pillado pensando? –Pregunté, con curiosidad.

–Da igual –me dijo–. Fueron un par de ideas que cruzaron por mi mente en un momento en que me acordaba de ti.

–No quiero que la animes –le dijo Carlisle, en un tono más bien duro–. Si la amaras no tendría ningún problema en darles mi bendición. Pero no quiero que experimentes con ella, ya que sólo la confundirías y la harías sufrir.

–¿Experimentar? –Pregunté, interesada.

–Edward pilló a Alec pensando en tu inexperiencia, y evaluando la posibilidad de probar contigo ciertas cosas. Pero no estoy de acuerdo, y quiero que les quede claro.

–No te preocupes, Carlisle –le dijo Alec, con algo de frialdad–. Aunque no creo que sea problema tuyo, te prometo que no le tocaré un pelo.

Carlisle suspiró, y le pasó una mano por la cabeza a Alec. Él no intentó soltarse, y pareció relajarse.

–No estoy en tu contra, hijo. Es sólo que no quiero que sufran –explicó–. Si no se aman, prefiero que no sean más que hermanos y amigos. Los traje aquí para que nos pongamos de acuerdo y no haya malos entendidos y sufrimiento más tarde.

–Tienes mi palabra, Carlisle –le dijo Alec–. Sólo será mi hermanita y una buena amiga.

–¿Y mi opinión no importa? –Pregunté picada.

–En realidad, hija, necesitaba principalmente discutir el tema con Alec, ahora que van a vivir ambos bajo el mismo techo. Pero decidí que estuvieras presente también para que no te sintieras excluida, dado que esto también tiene que ver contigo.

–Pues a mí eso de experimentar no me parece mala idea –les dije.

–Tu padre tiene razón, Daniela. Sólo te confundiría –dijo Alec en tono práctico–. De todas formas, Edward exageraba. Yo no planeaba nada, sólo tuve un pensamiento fugaz, que él captó y transformó a su antojo para poner a Carlisle en mi contra.

–No estoy en tu contra, Alec –le aseguró Carlisle–. Pero yo entiendo cómo funcionan las cosas, y sé que si no intervenía a tiempo los iba a tener a ambos llorando más tarde. Son mis hijos, y quiero evitar que estén tristes.

–Ok, Carlisle –le dijo Alec–. Ya está todo claro, y te juro que no te guardo rencor por eso. ¿Puedo ir a nadar un rato ahora? Prometo mantenerme en tu campo visual.

–Sí, puedes –le dijo Carlisle, triste.

Intenté pararme como para ir a nadar también, pero Carlisle me atajó.

–¿Podemos ir a nadar también? –Pregunté.

–Espera un momento –me dijo, que quiero conversar contigo.

Alec se metió al agua, y se alejó hasta no ser más que una manchita en el agua.

–¿Y? –Le pregunté, un poco molesta.

–Quiero que entiendas, tesoro. No que me obedezcas y me odies.

–Estás haciendo demasiado escándalo –lo increpé–. Pasé con Alec un buen tiempo y no tuvimos relaciones sexuales, te lo juro.

–Lo sé –me aseguró.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunté, extrañada.

–Me basta verte, hija, para saber que sigues siendo virgen. Y, de todas formas, Edward lo vio en los pensamientos de Alec cuando recordaba ese tiempo en la cueva contigo.

–¿Se me nota en la cara que soy virgen? –Pregunté, asqueada.

–No. Es más bien tu forma de ser la que te delata –explicó–. Y, si Alec no quiere ser tu pareja a largo plazo, prefiero que no despierte esa parte de ti ya que luego sufrirías mucho al extrañarlo.

–¿Alec pensaba acostarse conmigo? –Pregunté sorprendida.

–No exactamente –me dijo–. Pero, si comenzara a hacerte experimentar ese tipo de relaciones, te deprimirías mucho luego cuando él decidiera dejar de relacionarse contigo de ese modo.

–Ok, entiendo. Piensas que no extrañaré algo que no conozco. ¿Es eso, no?

–Sí, básicamente –contestó.

–¿Te das cuenta de que a este paso seguiré virgen por los siglos de los siglos? –Le pregunté, picada.

–Eso no es algo malo –me dijo con amabilidad.

–Fácil decirlo para ti –me burlé–. ¡Tienes a Esme y lo hacen como conejos!

–Sólo quiero que esperes a tener una pareja que te quiera de esa forma –explicó–. Que te ame como yo amo a tu madre, o como tus hermanos aman a tus hermanas.

–No hay más vampiros, Carlisle –le dije, con algo de rabia–. ¿De dónde quieres que saque un vampiro lo suficientemente joven y que además decida enamorarse de mí? ¡Alec es tal vez lo más cercano a lo que pueda llegar a aspirar!

–Sólo te haría sufrir, hija –me dijo–. Terminarías confundida, queriéndolo de un modo que él no correspondería.

–No creo que Alec haya planeado hacerme sufrir –alegué.

–No. De acuerdo a lo que Edward me explicó, Alec lo veía más bien como un regalo que te iba a hacer.

–Ok, ya entendí –gruñí–. Hubiera sido como una muestra gratis de un producto que no puedo comprar.

–Sí, algo así –contestó, sonriendo triste, y agregó–: cuando aparezca el vampiro indicado, quiero que seas muy feliz hija.

–¡Nunca va a aparecer! –Exclamé, enojada–. De los vampiros que hay, ¿Cuáles son los posibles candidatos según tú? –Lo emplacé. Él suspiró.

–Aparte de ustedes ocho, sólo hay otros dos vampiros menores de edad: Garrett y Charlotte. Pero ambos ya tienen sus parejas.

–¿Lo ves? –Le dije.

–Por favor confía en mí, tesoro. Vas a sufrir mucho menos de esta forma.

–Ponme un cinturón de castidad para la otra y ahórrate el discurso incómodo.

–No se trata de eso, Daniela. Te quiero mucho, y todo esto lo…

–Lo haces por mí bien –le dije, interrumpiéndolo–. Lo sé. Es sólo que… –Me quedé pensando, y finalmente me di por vencida–. Tengo rabia. Eso. Pero entiendo, y no te odio a ti papá, no te preocupes.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia mí y me levantó del pasto. Me sentó a su lado y me pasó un brazo por la espalda. Me dio un beso en la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Nos quedamos mirando a Alec, que flotaba lejos.

–No me parece que esté tan contento como me dijiste que estaba para navidad –comenté luego de un rato.

–Es feliz –me aseguró Carlisle–. Yo lo conozco bastante.

–¿De cuando ambos vivían con los Vulturis?

–Sí. Tiene ese modo despectivo de hablar a veces, pero al observarlo sé que no lo está pasando mal. Sé que siente alivio de haber sido rescatado de esa cueva. Y Jasper me ha comentado que, en general, se siente en paz.

–Me alegro –le dije–. Me gustaría que no hubieran matado a su hermana.

–No hagas esa clase de comentarios –me dijo Carlisle, bajito.

–Lo siento. Se me olvida… –Dije incómoda.

–Lo sé, hija. Intenta pensar antes de hablar.

–Sí papá.

Carlisle se puso de pie, y me tiró la mano para que me parara también.

–Vamos a nadar –me dijo.

Eso me animó más, y nos metimos al agua. Nadamos hacia Alec, que nos miró relajado sin dejar de flotar de espalda. Parecía estar tomando sol. Carlisle saltó sobre él, y lo levantó antes de que atinara a escapar.

–¡Hey! –Gritó, alarmado, pero Carlisle no le hizo caso y lo lanzó al aire con fuerza. Describió una parábola aleteante de cinco metros de altura y cayó más allá con un impresionante ¡Splash! Salpicó bastante, y vi a través del agua un poco turbia que nadaba a gran velocidad hacia Carlisle. Carlisle no se alejó, y cuando Alec le tomó los pies y lo sumergió lo vi reírse.

Me asombré de verlos jugar en el agua, ya que eran bastante brutos. Pero eran vampiros, y sabía que no se iban a ahogar.

–.–

En los pocos días que siguieron lo pasé muy bien. La rabia por la regla de "no experimentar" de Carlisle se me pasó rápido, y Alec no volvió a hablar del tema. Me quedaron unas ciertas ganas de vengarme de Edward, pero Alice me llevó aparte el martes y me dijo que confiara en ella, que Carlisle había tenido razón, que debía hacerle caso, y que Edward no lo había hecho de entrometido sino de preocupado. Supuse que Alice sabría de qué hablaba, dado que manejaba información del futuro, de modo que decidí confiar en ella.

A pesar de que Esme me hizo meterme a la sala de clases con mis hermanos a partir del martes, no me obligó a estudiar. Me dijo que podía ir a la sala de al lado, escoger un libro, y leer tranquila o mirar el techo si quería. Le hice caso, y ese martes escogí un libro de historia del arte que me gustó por estar en inglés y tener hartas ilustraciones. Las siguientes mañanas de esa semana las pasé pintando con mis pinturas, que no se habían secado, y mis hermanos (que leían y escribían en las otras mesas) no se picaron.

Noté que Carlisle, aparte del tiempo que pasaba a solas con Esme, intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con Alec. Lo llevaba a jugar ping–pong y futbolito al piso de abajo, comentaba con él lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo, jugaba a las cartas y ajedrez con él, e incluso jugó en el sistema de realidad virtual con él. Eso me dio un poco de envidia, ya que no me invitaba a participar. Pero supuse que quería hacerlo sentir bien, dado que era el hijo más nuevo. Recordé mis primeros años con la familia, y reconocí que Carlisle muchas veces había dejado de pasar tiempo con su esposa y sus otros hijos para dedicarme más tiempo a mí.

Luego de esa primera semana de paz, de vuelta con mi familia, el sábado ocurrió algo que me resultó tremendamente chocante.

Yo había olvidado el problema de Franco y de su papá y, cuando los militares de la entrada llamaron a Carlisle al móvil para decirle que habían hecho pasar al señor Ernesto Pan y a su hijo Franco, lo recordé.

Carlisle me llevó a mí sola al portón que daba al parque, a esperarlos.

Cuando el auto llegó, y se bajaron ambos de él, noté de inmediato que Franco había crecido casi diez centímetros.

–Hola Carlisle, hola Daniela –nos saludó el caballero, que recordaba del cumpleaños de Carlota–. ¿Cómo están?

–Hola Ernesto –le dijo Carlisle–. Estamos todos bien, gracias.

–Hola señor Pan –lo saludé–. Hola Franco –le dije al niño, sonriéndole.

–Hola Daniela –murmuró. Parecía deprimido.

–¡Has crecido un montón! –Le dije para animarlo.

–Sí –me dijo sin mirarme.

–Pasen –dijo Carlisle, dejándoles espacio para que entraran al patio.

Carlisle nos condujo hasta la sala grande junto al vestíbulo, y les indicó a los humanos que se sentaran en el sillón más grande. Como él se sentó, me senté también, al lado de él. Franco miraba al piso, y me dio pena.

Esme apareció casi al instante con una bandeja con una botella de jugo, un par de vasos, y un pocillo con galletas de tienda. Saludó, pero luego se fue. Eso me extrañó.

Carlisle les sirvió, y ellos aceptaron sus vasos y bebieron. Me pareció una situación sumamente extraña, ya que nadie decía nada aparte de las obviedades como "¿Quieren?" "Sí, gracias".

Al final, luego de beber unos tragos, el señor Pan dejó el vaso en la bandeja y se aclaró la garganta. Su hijo dejó el vaso también, sin mirarnos.

–Daniela –dijo, muy serio–. En nombre de mi familia te quiero pedir perdón por el accidente que mi hijo provocó.

–No hay problema –le aseguré, encogiéndome de hombros–. Fue hace tiempo, y ya pasó.

–Quiero que sepas que mi hijo fue encerrado por seis meses, como parte de su castigo, y sólo salió de su cuarto para ir a la escuela.

–Ok… –respondí, incómoda. ¿Quería que le diera las gracias por torturar al pobre pendejo o qué? Miré a Carlisle, a ver si me podía ayudar a encontrar qué decir.

–Daniela, estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice –me dijo Franco, levantando la vista por fin–. Perdóname por favor.

–Sí, ya está perdonado y olvidado –le respondí. Me dio pena su carita.

–Bueno, como tú sufriste mucho a causa de ese accidente, aparte de perder tu libertad por un año y medio –continuó el señor Pan–, es justo que Franco también pague por eso. Decidí esperar a que tú pudieras estar presente para que comprobaras que se hizo justicia, y para darle a mi hijo el tiempo de reflexionar sobre las consecuencias de sus actos.

Quedé mirando al tipo, sin entender. Cuando él levantó a Franco del asiento, y le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior delante de mí, miré para otro lado, entendiendo.

–¡No es necesario! –Le aseguré, desesperada–. ¡Di algo Carlisle! –Le rogué a él, para que parara eso. No quería que le pegaran a Franco delante de mí.

–Por favor considera los deseos de mi hija, Ernesto –solicitó Carlisle–. Ella ya perdonó a tu hijo, y no es necesario que lo castigues más.

–Daniela sufrió un accidente muy doloroso –insistió el tipo–. Y, aunque el ataque de mi hijo no fue el causante directo de todo lo que ocurrió luego, de todos modos tiene parte de responsabilidad en el tiempo de prisión y los castigos que tuvo que sufrir Daniela.

–Yo no creo en el ojo por ojo –argumenté, desesperada, pero el tipo puso a Franco boca abajo y comenzó a pegarle igual.

–Es sólo justicia –insistió él, sin detenerse.

Franco se mantuvo estoico al principio, pero pronto empezó a llorar. Miré a Carlisle amargada, pero él me miró con gesto apenado y me apretó la mano.

Cuando el tipo por fin se detuvo, Franco tenía el trasero y las piernas rojos e inflamados. Lloraba bajito, y me dio mucha pena.

–Pensé que el nuevo orden condenaba a los que herían a otros –dije enojada, tiritando.

Carlisle me agarró rápido, y me dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero. Hizo eco en la habitación, e hizo saltar y poner cara de susto a Franco.

–El señor Pan no hirió a su hijo, Daniela –me dijo Carlisle, serio–. Pídele perdón por acusarlo.

–Perdón señor Pan –murmuré amargada.

Me senté, y me extrañó que el tipo siguiera con su hijo boca abajo sobre sus piernas. ¿Acaso le iba a seguir pegando?

Cuando sacó una botellita plástica de su bolsillo no entendí. Cuando la abrió, sentí olor a alcohol, y de lejos logré leer que la etiqueta decía que era alcohol en gel. Vi con horror que le separaba las nalgas, le vertía del gel en el culo, y le volvía a poner la ropa en su sitio. Aunque no era una experta, supuse que eso debía arder. Y, efectivamente, Franco se puso a llorar más fuerte luego de unos segundos. Miré a Carlisle, desesperada, esperando que hiciera algo para parar esa tortura.

–Es por el otro tipo de dolores que tuviste que pasar, hija –me explicó bajito, y comprendí que el "ojo por ojo" del señor Pan iba al extremo de castigar a su hijo por el dispositivo que me habían puesto. Sentí nauseas, y me paré.

–Usted me da asco, señor –le dije enojada al tipo, que seguía con su hijo boca abajo llorando desesperado, aunque con la ropa en su sitio–. Si tuviera saliva le escupiría, y deseo que la vida lo haga sufrir mucho por lo que ha hecho sufrir a su hijo.

Me iba a retirar, pero Carlisle se paró y me agarró de una oreja. Me quejé, pero me forzó a seguirlo de vuelta al sillón. Sin decir nada me bajó los pantalones y los calzones. Intenté impedírselo, pero al ver que los rompería me resigné. Me puso boca abajo y comenzó a pegarme muy fuerte. Me puse a llorar, humillada, y al rato ya lloraba de humillada y también de adolorida. Cuando Carlisle por fin paró, me ardía mucho. Me volvió a parar, me puso la ropa en su sitio, y me giró hacia el señor Pan.

–Pide perdón –me ordenó.

Yo no estaba arrepentida, pero no quería provocar más a Carlisle, de modo que recurrí a mi cinismo y le dije "Perdóneme por favor por todo lo que le dije señor Pan, fue muy incorrecto criticarlo por disciplinar a su hijo".

–Está bien, hija –me dijo el tipo con amabilidad. Deseé gritarle que no era su maldita hija, pero me mordí la lengua.

Cuando Carlisle me obligó a sentarme a su lado me dolió. Me di cuenta de que Franco ya no estaba boca abajo, sino sentado junto a su padre. Todavía lloraba un poco, con hipo, pero me estaba mirando con los ojos como platos. Me dio mucha vergüenza.

–Ok… Creo que ya podemos dejar el incidente atrás, ¿qué te parece Ernesto? –Sugirió Carlisle, con diplomacia.

–Me parece lo mejor –respondió el tipo.

–¿Quieren galletas? –Preguntó Carlisle, parándose y acercándoselas.

El papá de Franco pidió permiso para irse a lavar las manos, y desapareció hacia el vestíbulo luego de escuchar las indicaciones de Carlisle. Cuando nos quedamos los tres solos, Carlisle se acercó al niño y, tras acariciarle la cabeza, le acercó el pocillo de galletas. Franco tomó una, y le dio las gracias. Carlisle le sonrió, y con la otra mano le acercó el vaso de refresco.

Vi como el niño se lo tomaba a sorbitos, alternando con la galleta, todavía con hipo.

–¿Qué tal va tu trabajo? –Preguntó Carlisle cuando el señor Pan volvió, como si nada hubiera pasado–. Supe que sacarán una nueva línea de motocicletas con ahorro de energía.

Se pusieron a hablar de motos, de coches, y del trabajo del señor Pan. Aparentemente era ingeniero en una importante fábrica de vehículos motorizados.

Franco me miraba, a ratos, y me tranquilizó ver que ya no estaba tan angustiado. Yo me sentía todavía muy amargada, pero le sonreí para disimular. Hubiera querido desaparecer, pero no me atrevía a pararme.

Me estaba aburriendo bastante cuando Carlisle se dirigió a mí.

–¿Quieres llevar a Franco a recorrer el castillo, hija? –Me preguntó. Vi que eso animaba a Franco, y supuse que sería menos aburrido que seguir oyéndolos conversar.

–¿No trae ningún objeto corto punzante escondido en la ropa? –Pregunté, de broma. Vi que los tres se ponían serios, y entendí que había dicho algo malo.

–No –dijo el señor Pan, algo tenso–. Tienes mi palabra de que mi hijo no volverá a intentarlo.

–Lo había dicho en broma –expliqué, avergonzada–. Le juro que no desconfío de ustedes.

–Vayan –me dijo Carlisle.

Me paré. Franco se paró animado, aunque con una fugaz mueca de dolor, y se acercó a mí. Me tomó la mano, y me sonrió. Seguía teniendo dientecitos de tiburón, aunque le faltaba uno.

Salimos al vestíbulo, y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

–¿Quieres ir a ver dónde vivimos, o prefieres ver el resto del castillo? –Le pregunté.

–¡Todo! –Respondió entusiasta–. Y quiero sacarle luego pica a Carlota –agregó como si me estuviera contando un gran secreto. Me dio risa.

–Ok, vamos –le dije.

Por el pasillo junto a la sala grande no había casi nada que ver, salvo otro salón grande con una escalera, de modo que lo llevé primero por el largo pasillo que daba al ala noroeste, que es lo siguiente que había más cerca. No había mucho que ver tampoco, pero le mostré los cuartos vacíos.

–Son muchos cuartos, y todos diferentes –dijo animado–. ¿Por qué no viven aquí?

–Porque el castillo es grande, y mi papá decidió que usaríamos el piso de más arriba del módulo que está al medio del castillo –le expliqué.

–Guau… Me gustaría vivir en un castillo como este –murmuró.

–Es una lata cuando hay que hacer aseo –le dije, para que entendiera lo engorroso que podía resultar.

–No puedo creerlo –me dijo, cuando llegamos a la tercera escalera que había en esa zona–. ¿Cuántas escaleras tiene este castillo?

–Yo he contado quince, sólo dentro del castillo –le dije, y me puso los ojos como platos–. Y afuera, en los muros, hay otras cuatro –agregué.

–Guau… Veinte escaleras –murmuró asombrado.

–Diecinueve –corregí–. Son quince adentro y cuatro afuera. Diecinueve.

Franco se puso colorado, y miró para otro lado. Me dio pena.

–Aunque estoy segura de que debe haber otra que no he visto por ahí –agregué para animarlo–. Esta cosa debe tener un sótano en alguna parte, y yo todavía no lo he encontrado. Cuando lo encuentre habrá una escalera, y tú tendrás razón y serán veinte.

–Me equivoqué, Daniela –me dijo riendo–. No necesitas inventar una escalera que no existe para disimular mi error.

–Ok, tú pierdes –le dije picada–. Eres un burro y no intentaré disimular para salvarte.

–No soy un burro –me dijo, y me sentí mal. A mí me habían dicho burra millones de veces, y sabía cuán desagradable era.

–No, claro que no lo eres –aseguré riendo–. Era broma Franco. ¿Quieres que te siga mostrando este piso o subimos al segundo?

–Vamos en orden, ya que no me quiero perder nada –me dijo, más contento–. Termina de mostrarme el primer piso.

–Ok, para eso tenemos que devolvernos, ya que para pasar de aquí al ala noreste sólo se puede por el segundo piso, por ese pasillo de ahí arriba– le expliqué, mostrándole por la ventana el corredor que pasaba por arriba del patio.

–Ok, devolvámonos –aceptó, y tiró de mi mano con entusiasmo de vuelta.

Volvimos al vestíbulo, y lo llevé al pasillo del otro lado que llevaba al ala sur y a la cocina. Franco se metía a todas las habitaciones, a pesar de que no había nada en ninguna.

–Ésta es como tétrica –me dijo, cuando entramos a la habitación sin ventanas en la que me habían encerrado por un mes cuando salí a nadar.

–Sí, lo es –murmuré–. ¿Continuamos?

Seguimos hacia el este, y atravesamos la gran sala que llevaba al enredo de pasillos que había en el lado sur del castillo. Cuando llegamos a la tercera escalera de esa zona, Franco miró para arriba.

–Se verían bonitos unos vitrales en esas ventanas –me dijo, indicándome los cuadraditos de vidrio por los que entraba luz natural a la escalera.

–Sí, supongo –le dije, preguntándome qué pensaría Esme de esa sugerencia. Probablemente se entusiasmaría, y en cosa de días nos tendría a todos aprendiendo a cortar vidrios.

–¿Adónde vamos ahora? –Me preguntó, cuando salimos del último cuarto del primer piso del ala sur.

–Tenemos que devolvernos a la sala grande donde empezaba este pasillo, salir a otra sala grande, y de ahí seguir por otro pasillo hacia el este –le dije.

–¡Qué enredo! –Exclamó–. Deberías hacer un mapa.

–Tal vez tengas razón –le dije, y me propuse hacerlo.

–Yo te puedo ayudar –sugirió.

–¿Y en qué me podrías ayudar tú? –Le pregunté, con algo de burla.

–Dibujando, ayudando a medir, tomando nota –me dijo, muy serio.

–¿Quieres ser mi ayudante? –Le pregunté, riendo.

–Sí –me dijo, y me miró con ojos de carnero degollado. Me sentí un poco incómoda.

–Ok, no sé si alcancemos a hacer algo hoy, pero consideraré la idea –le prometí–. ¿Vamos?

Nos devolvimos, y nos metimos al corredor lleno de cuartos chicos que conducía a la cocina, en la zona sudeste de la casa.

–Todo es más pequeño aquí –me dijo.

–Sí, creo que esta área fue diseñada para los que trabajaban en el castillo antiguamente –expliqué.

–A mí me gusta esta parte –dijo contento–. La luz es agradable.

Era verdad. La luz era agradable. No me había fijado antes, noté.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Esme no estaba. Obviamente, luego de llevar comida para los humanos debió volver a la casa.

Franco se puso a mirar qué había en cada mueble, y pareció decepcionado. Ahora que no debíamos fingir que éramos humanos casi no había comida. Sólo encontramos unas botellas de refresco de larga duración y algunos paquetes de galletas.

–¿No tienen chocolates? –Preguntó.

–No, lo siento –le dije–. Es que nosotros no comemos esas cosas –le recordé.

–El otro día probé la sangre –me dijo, volviéndose hacia mí–. Me saqué una costra que me había hecho y bebí un poco. No me gustó mucho, pero estoy seguro de que cuando sea vampiro me va a gustar.

–No vas a ser un vampiro –gruñí–. Olvídate de eso.

–Tal vez me acepten en la fuerza de paz –me dijo contento.

–Eso es altamente improbable –le dije–. Tendría que producirse una vacante, y dudo que alguno de los miembros actuales muera.

–Bueno, habrá que crear un cupo entonces –dijo riendo, y me dio nervio. ¿Acaso ese pendejo estaba dispuesto a matar a un vampiro con tal de ocupar su lugar? Lo miré, inquieta, preguntándome si no estaría delante de la larva que se transformaría en un adulto sin escrúpulos. Decidí contarle a Carlisle apenas pudiera, a ver qué pensaba.

–¿Tú crees que matando a uno de sus miembros vas a conseguir que te acepten? –Le pregunté, y se quedó pensando.

–No. Tienes razón. Es una pésima idea –reconoció, menos mal. A lo mejor no era un engendro del mal.

–¿Quieres seguir registrando los muebles de cocina, o prefieres que sigamos con el tour? –Le pregunté, esperando distraerlo.

–Sigamos –dijo, entusiasta.

No quedaba mucho de esa zona que ver, sólo un pequeño pasillo con tres dormitorios y una escalera angosta al final, de modo que pronto estuvimos devolviéndonos para visitar el ala noreste.

Esa parte del castillo era una de mis preferidas, ya que tenía tres sub–alas diferentes aparte de la construcción central. Éstas se separaban por pequeños patios que eran como mini ambientes, muy agradables e íntimos. Eran mis preferidos a la hora de barrer.

La parte central era muy luminosa, con un corredor y pequeñas habitaciones en uno de los lados. Tenía una escalera muy angosta que rechinaba un poco.

La pequeña ala este, con sus tres habitaciones, su baño, y su escalera era una de las zonas más pequeñas del castillo y una de mis favoritas. Era un área con menos pretensiones que las otras, más grandes y enredadas.

El ala que estaba un poco más al norte era mucho más grande, con una escalera más amplia (y oscura, ya que no tenía luz natural) y varias habitaciones.

A la parte norte del ala noreste se llegaba a través de un salón un poco oscuro. Este conectaba con otro salón más luminoso y de proporciones similares que se veía desde mi cuarto.

–Mira –le dije, junto a la ventana de ese cuarto luminoso–. Desde aquí se ve mi habitación.

Franco se acercó, interesado.

–¿Cuál de todas esas ventanas es? –Preguntó.

–En el tercer piso, si cuentas de derecha a izquierda, las ventanas trece, catorce y quince –expliqué.

Lo vi contando ventanas, y apuntando con su dedito, muy concentrado.

–En las ventanas de más a la izquierda está tu familia mirándonos –comentó.

Vi que tenía razón. En las ventanas de la sala estaban Esme y todos mis hermanos asomados, observándonos. Me dio vergüenza, no supe por qué. ¿Nos estaban vigilando? ¿Por qué no bajaban, si ése era el caso?

Franco les hizo hola con la mano, y todos le hicieron hola con la mano de vuelta.

–Vamos –le dije, ya que no quería seguir mirando cómo mi familia nos observaba.

Lo más interesante de la zona norte del ala noreste del castillo era que en el segundo piso estaba la entrada a ese pasillo lleno de ventanas por el que se podía acceder al ala noroeste, y que pasaba por arriba del patio como si fuera un puente. Subimos por la pequeña escalera que había en esa zona.

–No es tan diferente del primer piso –comentó Franco, algo decepcionado, cuando comenzamos a revisar el segundo piso–. Están prácticamente las mismas habitaciones pero más luminosas. Lo único entretenido es que había algunos desvanes al final de algunas de las escaleras.

–Sí, supongo –le dije, ya que me daba lo mismo. De todas formas no las usábamos.

El corredor sobre el patio le gustó mucho, tal como había supuesto. Se tenía una vista muy bonita de las dos fuentes que adornaban los lados del bloque central.

–Mira –me dijo Franco apuntando al tercer piso de la casa–. Nos siguen espiando.

Miré en dirección a la sala de clases y a la sala con el sistema de realidad virtual, y noté que el niño tenía razón: Esme, Jasper y Edward nos observaban desde la sala de clases. Vi que Franco les sacaba la lengua y se cagaba de la risa. Me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero vi que Jasper le sacaba la lengua de vuelta, riendo.

Como ya habíamos visto el primer piso, el recorrido circular del segundo fue un poco más rápido. Franco se metió a todas partes, y pisó todas las escaleras, y miró por casi todas las ventanas, pero como ya no era tan novedoso se aburría más rápido.

Finalmente nos fuimos al módulo central, y lo animaron mucho el futbolito y la mesa de ping–pong especial que teníamos en el segundo piso cuando le expliqué cómo funcionaba. A pedido de él jugamos con ambos un rato, y descubrí que al menos para el futbolito era bastante bueno. No tanto como un vampiro, pero bueno para ser un humano. Sobre todo uno tan chico.

Cuando llegamos a casa, finalmente, descubrí que Carlisle y el papá de Franco estaban ahí, en la sala. Como Franco llevaba encima el olor a su papá, no había notado el rastro. Me extrañó que mi padre hubiera hecho pasar al humano hasta el área de la familia.

–¿Te gustó el castillo? –Le preguntó Carlisle al niño, apenas llegamos.

–Sí, pero es agotador –dijo, sentándose en un sillón y disimulando una mueca–. Tiene más escaleras que una pirámide.

Yo no tenía idea cuántas escaleras tenía una pirámide, y sentí algo de curiosidad.

–¿Estás cansado? –Le preguntó el señor Pan.

–Un poco –admitió–. Pero todavía me queda conocer esto –dijo apuntando al pasillo–, el patio, el muro, y el parque de afuera.

–Otro día –dijo el señor Pan–. Tenemos que volver a casa. Recuerda que tus abuelos nos invitaron a tomar el té.

Franco puso cara de lata.

–Pueden venir otro día –sugirió Carlisle.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó Franco, animado.

–Sí, cuando gusten –aseguró.

Me dio un poco de rabia que los invitara así, sin preguntarle al resto si le molestaba, pero me quedé callada. Después de todo, era su casa. Si quería podía invitar al Papa.

El señor Pan se puso de pie, y Franco se paró, resignado.

–¿Puedo ver el cuarto de Daniela antes de que nos vayamos? –Preguntó.

No sabía muy bien a quién le estaba preguntando, pero dado que era mi cuarto decidí que me correspondía responder.

–Bueno, supongo que puedes –le dije–. Vamos.

Me siguió animado por el pasillo, y le abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Entró, y se fue directo a la mesa del rompecabezas de las nebulosas (que aún no terminaba). Me dio un poco de rabia cuando agarró una pieza y encontró rápido dónde iba. Hijo de… ¡A mí me costaba un montón encontrar dónde iban las piezas! Cuando vi que ponía una segunda, y luego una tercera, me piqué.

–Tu papá dijo que se tenían que ir –le dije, tomándole la mano y alejándolo de mis cosas–. Vamos.

Me gusta tu cuarto, es muy bonito –dijo, resistiéndose–. ¿Puedo ir a mirar por tus ventanas? ¡Te juro que después me voy!

–Ok, ve –acepté a regañadientes, soltándolo.

Miró por las tres ventanas, entusiasta.

–Tienes vista a toda el ala noreste –comentó–. Y desde aquí se ve una fuente. ¿Has probado saltar al agua desde aquí?

–No, claro que no –le dije, ya que no se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de hacer eso.

–Debe ser una suerte ser vampiro, porque puedes hacer esas cosas sin hacerte daño.

–La última vez que caí desde altura me quebré la cadera –le recordé.

–Pero ésos eran millones de pisos –me dijo en tono práctico–. Apuesto a que si saltas de aquí no te pasa nada.

–Supongo –admití.

–Si saltaras conmigo en brazos, ¿me pasaría algo a mí? –Preguntó.

¿De dónde sacaba semejantes ideas ese pendejo?

–No, probablemente conseguiría que no te pasara nada –reconocí.

–¿Probemos? –Sugirió.

–¿Estás loco? –Lo increpé, enojada–. ¿Qué crees que diría tu padre si salto de un tercer piso con su hijo?

–Se enojaría, tienes razón –dijo tras un suspiro–. Qué lástima…

–Mejor volvamos a la sala, recuerda que se tienen que ir –le dije, deseando que se esfumara. Sus ideas me estaban produciendo algo de inquietud.

–Ok, me voy –dijo. Y se fue él mismo al pasillo, sin despedirse, dejándome sola en mi cuarto. ¿Me había hecho un desprecio el descarado? Me piqué, y me fui a la sala también.

Toda mi familia se despidió de ellos con sonrisas y apretones de mano, y Esme y Carlisle los acompañaron hasta la entrada. Yo me quedé en la sala, con mis hermanos.

–Parece que encontraste novio –comentó Alec.

–No seas ridículo –murmuré–. Es sólo un niñito.

–Un niñito que está creciendo –insistió, en tono práctico.

–¡Daniela tiene novio! ¡Daniela tiene novio! –Comenzó a cantar el huevón de Emmett, y pronto los siete me estaban cantando la misma lesera.

–¡Que no es mi novio! –Les grité, picada–. Está chiflado, y ni siquiera me gusta.

Comenzaron a cantar más fuerte, y me dio rabia. Me fui corriendo a la sala del sistema de realidad virtual, para olvidarme del mundo por un rato jugando SIM–In.

-.-


	16. Vuelta a la rutina

**Capítulo 16: Vuelta a la rutina**

No pasó nada muy relevante en la siguiente semana, salvo que mis padres volvieron a ponerse pesados. Esme comenzó a molestarme para que estudiara nuevamente en vez de puro pintar, argumentando que la eternidad era muy larga para pasársela sin aprender cosas nuevas. Carlisle, por su parte, comenzó a insistir en ponerme el chip abre–puertas, argumentando que estaba harto de verme salir y entrar por las ventanas. Me daba rabia, ya que salir por la ventana no tenía nada de malo en mi opinión.

Por otra parte, la hora de hacer aseo mejoró luego de mi salida de prisión. Ahora que Alec hacía equipo conmigo, encargarse del patio era mucho menos desagradable. Barríamos juntos, regábamos juntos, y limpiábamos juntos las fuentes de agua. Él era muy prolijo, y parecía saberse los nombres de todas las malditas plantas. Pero así todo era más agradable que trabajar sola.

Al final, el lunes 23 de mayo en la mañana, cuando iba a entrar a la sala de clases cargando mis pinturas, Esme me atajó.

–Ya descansaste, hija –me dijo–. Hoy retomarás tu trabajo.

–Esme… –Me quejé.

–Deja de quejarte –me dijo–. Son sólo unas horitas diarias.

–No te influye en nada que yo estudie o no –argumenté–. Y a mí me influye mucho, ya que pintar me hace feliz y estudiar me hace profundamente infeliz. ¿No te importa mi felicidad, Esme?

–¡Ésa es mi hermanita! –Gritó Emmett, desde dentro de la sala, y Esme cerró la puerta un poco mosqueada.

–Daniela, siempre es la misma discusión, y sabes que sólo puede acabar cuando decides por fin obedecer.

–Es casi verano –reclamé, apuntando la ventana del final del pasillo–. Afuera hay sol. Tenemos un lago. ¿Por qué mierda no estamos nadando en vez de juntar polvo en esta sala?

Esme me dio una palmada, a velocidad de vampiro, al mismo tiempo que nos llegaba la voz de Alice desde dentro de la sala.

–Buen punto… –comentó.

Esme se cabreó y abrió la puerta.

–¡El próximo que abra la boca se quedará aquí dentro hasta la hora del aseo! –Los amenazó, y luego volvió a cerrarla.

–Eres muy dictadora –murmuré–. Y sólo porque tienes cuanto… ¿Diez años más que nosotros, en promedio?

–¡Soy tu mamá, Daniela! –Me dijo ofendida, y me di cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos con mi comentario.

–Perdóname mamá, tienes razón –le dije, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

–Bueno. Pero deja de dar guerra Daniela…

–Es que no tengo ganas –murmuré, mirándola fijo–. Me pasé un año y medio encerrada diez horas diarias en una sala, de lunes a domingo, dejando que me lavaran el cerebro. ¡Estoy cansada!

–Lo sé –me aseguró–. Pero eres un vampiro, no puedes estar cansada. Además, reclamabas lo mismo aún antes de ir a la cárcel, hija.

–¿Y así todo no te queda claro que no tengo ganas de pasar las mañanas estudiando? –Argumenté.

Esme suspiró, y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Supuse que llamaría a su esposo, y me dio rabia.

–Hola amor –la saludó Carlisle–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–Es Daniela –dijo, como si yo no estuviera ahí parada, a su lado–. Ya no sé qué hacer para que estudie como sus hermanos. Y no le quiero pegar. Me declaro incompetente, Carlisle.

–Déjala que se quede en su cuarto –sugirió–. Yo hablaré con ella cuando vuelva.

–Está bien –dijo Esme, y colgó.

–Ve a tu cuarto –me ordenó, con expresión cansada–. Puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no salir. ¿Ok?

–Sí mamá –murmuré, sintiéndome mal.

Esme no esperó a que me fuera a mi cuarto. Se metió a la sala y cerró la puerta en forma un poco brusca. Me sentí podrida. Luego de un par de segundos, me resigné y me fui a mi cuarto.

Intenté pintar, pero tenía un nudo en la guata. Guardé eso, y me puse a armar el rompecabezas. Pero estaba desconcentrada, y en casi media hora no había conseguido poner ni una sola pieza.

Al final me sentí ridícula. Me paré, y me fui a la sala. Supuse que, con sus oídos de vampiro, me habrían oído acercarme. Abrí despacito, y todos levantaron la vista de lo que hacían. Pero, rápidamente, volvieron a lo que estaban y sólo Esme continuó mirándome.

Entré, y fui a buscar mis libros y mi cuaderno de alemán a la estantería. Me fui a sentar a mi puesto, y tras encontrar donde había quedado casi dos años antes me puse a estudiar.

Esme volvió a leer, sin comentar nada, pero luego de un rato cerró su libro y se acercó a mí. Me puse un poco tensa, pero sentí alivio cuando sólo me dio un beso en la cabeza.

–.–

Carlisle llegó cuando estaba jugando SIM–In. Su voz se mezcló con la jerigonza de Juanito Caresapo y del amigo con el que conversaba.

–Salva tu juego, Daniela –me dijo.

Hice caso, resignada. Esme me había perdonado, pero temí que Carlisle no.

–Hola hija –me dijo, cuando me saqué los lentes.

–Hola papá –lo saludé de vuelta–. ¿Cuántos fantasmas viste hoy?

–Más de los que quisiera, como siempre –contestó–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien –mentí, sin mirarlo, mientras me quitaba los sensores.

–¿Estás segura? –Insistió.

–Es sólo lo de siempre –le respondí–. Me carga pasarme la mitad del día estudiando. Pero no te preocupes, ya no le pienso dar problemas a Esme.

–Sí, me dijo que al final tú misma te pusiste a estudiar –respondió–. Pero me gustaría que no te tomaras ese trabajo diario como una maldición.

–Es que para mí lo es –expliqué–. Me carga.

–¿No encuentras entretenido aprender cosas nuevas?

–No, en general no –le aseguré.

–¿Qué palabras nuevas dibujaste hoy?

–Genie, Flasche, Strand, Insel, Palme, Hütte, Fisch, Kokosnuss, Mittagsruhe y Schlafen –recité, recordando lo apestada que había estado cuando había escogido las palabras.

–¿Genio, Botella, Playa, Isla, Palmera, Cabaña, Pescado, Coco, Siesta y Dormir? –Me preguntó.

–Sí –murmuré.

–¿Estabas deseando que un genio te concediera un deseo, y desaparecer hasta una isla donde pudieras dormir y alimentarte de peces y cocos?

–Sí –confesé, avergonzada–. ¿Tan obvio resulta?

–Pues sí –respondió–. Aunque no imagino cómo dibujaste siesta y dormir de forma diferente. Y pensaba que no te gustaba el pescado –agregó divertido.

–Sería mejor que la sangre de matadero –le aseguré. No le expliqué que los dibujos los había diferenciado sólo poniéndoles distintas horas a los relojes de los veladores. Seguro que me trataría de floja por hacer dos dibujos casi iguales.

–Ok, Daniela –me dijo–. Hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden cambiar, y hay que aprender a aceptarlas y punto.

–Sí sé –le dije–. Me lo has dicho millones de veces. Es sólo que me siento un poco deprimida. Estaba contenta la semana pasada, pero ahora no sé qué me pasa.

–Estabas contenta de volver a casa. Pero ahora la rutina te deprime.

–Sí. Es eso, creo –confesé.

–¿Y qué preferirías hacer durante las mañanas?

–No sé. Pero me gustaría poder escoger cada día qué hacer –expliqué–. Hoy, por ejemplo, me hubiera gustado ir a nadar. Pero eso no significa que quiera ir a nadar todas las mañanas.

Carlisle se quedó pensando.

–Pero, si te dejáramos libres las mañanas, ¿no comenzarías a ver televisión todo el tiempo, o a jugar en esta cosa? –Preguntó, apuntando al sistema de realidad virtual.

–Me gustaría ver tele a veces, jugar otras veces, o pintar, o tallar, o jugar futbolito, o nadar, o salir a caminar al parque…

–Entiendo. Vacaciones cada día. ¿No? –Preguntó.

–Sí, eso es lo que me gustaría en realidad –admití–. Me aburre pasar tiempo acumulando conocimiento, y no le veo el interés a saber tanto.

Carlisle se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

–Voy a ver qué se puede hacer –dijo finalmente.

–.–

Al final, lo que Carlisle y Esme decidieron fue que, por un tiempo, experimentalmente, cada uno de nosotros decidiría en la mañana si quería estudiar o no. Dijeron que esperaban que supiéramos equilibrar las cosas, y que escogiéramos estudiar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que también podíamos hacer otra cosa si de verdad queríamos.

Nadie volvió a estudiar el resto de esa semana, y sólo Bella, Edward y Alec leyeron a veces. Esme se resignó, y pasó esas mañanas leyendo como para dar el ejemplo. Yo opté por sentarme al lado de ella, en la sala, jugando solitario o pintando, para demostrarle que sí me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, sólo que no estudiando.

–.–

El viernes de esa semana, cuando Carlisle llegó por la tarde, me arrinconó. Me dijo que ya no iba a admitir que usara las ventanas de puertas, y que me pondría el dispositivo sí o sí.

No argumenté, ya que no quería pelear con él. Además, luego de todos los dolores horribles que había sufrido en los años anteriores, supuse que esa molestia no sería gran cosa. Pero me equivoqué. Cuando Esme y Jasper me sujetaban, sentí tanto miedo como siempre y, cuando Carlisle me abrió, me volvió a doler mucho. Sentí rabia de no tener el culo ya acostumbrado. Me dio rabia ser un vampiro, y que mi cuerpo no pudiera cambiar para irse adaptando.

–.–

El experimento de "estudien si quieren" no funcionó. Tres semanas más tarde, ni las moscas habían entrado a la sala de clases. El domingo 12 de junio, en la mañana, Carlisle nos reunió a todos en la sala. Nos sentamos todos, y noté que Edward y Alice parecían amargados. Eso no era bueno. Esme se sentó al lado de Carlisle, frente a nosotros.

–Hijos, los reuní porque quiero hablar con ustedes –comenzó a decir Carlisle–. Estoy decepcionado. Su madre y yo les dimos la opción de administrar su tiempo entre el ocio y el estudio, y en tres semanas no han estudiado nada.

Todos nos volvimos hacia Bella, que había levantado la mano para hablar. Carlisle guardó silencio, para darle la palabra.

–Yo sí leí –se defendió.

–Yo también –dijo Edward.

–Ídem… –dijo Alec.

–Ok, ustedes tres sí leyeron –admitió Carlisle–. Pero ustedes –continuó, mirándonos al resto– no han respondido satisfactoriamente al desafío, por lo que declaro el experimento un fracaso. Volverán a estudiar con Esme a partir de mañana, y el que le haga pasar malos ratos tendrá que vérselas conmigo cuando llegue. ¿Está claro?

Hubo un coro de "sí papá" y "sí Carlisle" resignados, al que no me sumé. Carlisle me quedó mirando, esperando que contestara también.

–Ok –dije, molesta–. No estoy de acuerdo, pero son más fuertes y poderosos que yo de modo que me someteré.

–Es una lástima que te lo tomes así, Daniela –respondió molesto–. Pero tuviste la oportunidad de decidir tú misma cuando estudiar y la desperdiciaste.

–¿Y qué te dice eso? –Pregunté, algo frustrada.

–Que no te gusta, lo sé. Pero la vida no es sólo hacer lo que te gusta –insistió.

–No. La vida es estudiar, barrer, regar, beber sangre de pollo, y mentir diciendo que adoro al gobierno, puras cosas que me encantan –le dije, con sarcasmo.

–Hay buenas razones para hacer todo eso, y lo sabes –respondió Carlisle en un tono algo seco–. Y si no eres capaz de apreciar que la vida también tiene cosas buenas, que pena por ti.

–Ok, ya dijiste que mañana volveremos a estudiar –le respondí picada–. Y ya todos nos inclinamos ante ti. ¿Algún otro tema a tratar en tu minuta?

–¡No seas insolente! –exclamó, enojado.

–No quiero ser insolente papá, perdóname por favor –murmuré amargada, reconociendo que me había pasado–. No te preocupes, haré todo lo que digas aunque no me guste.

–¿Alguien más quiere hacer algún comentario? –Preguntó Carlisle, enojado.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

–Ok, pueden seguir con sus actividades –dijo más tranquilo–. Pero tú, Daniela, ven a la sala de clases conmigo.

–¡Pero es domingo! –Me quejé.

–Sé que día es –respondió cabreado–. Contaré hasta tres –añadió amenazante.

Me fui a la sala, ya que era una batalla perdida. Lo sentí caminar detrás de mí. Me metí a la sala, y me volví hacia él.

–No quiero desafiarte –le dije, antes de que comenzara a retarme–. Sólo me desespera pasar tantas horas al día haciendo cosas desagradables.

–Siéntate –me ordenó, sin contestar, apuntando a mi mesa. Parecía más tranquilo, y le hice caso resignada. Él se fue a la estantería donde Esme guardaba las cosas, y sacó algunas hojas y un lápiz. Volvió hacia mí y lo puso en mi mesa.

–Quiero que escribas una redacción de dos mil palabras explicando qué actividades de tu día a día te gustan, cuáles no, y por qué ambas son necesarias –explicó.

–¿Me vas a obligar a escribir una redacción un domingo? –Le pregunté, enojada.

–Sí –respondió, con descaro–. Al general Veloso pareció funcionarle. Me comentó lo respetuosa que eras con él y con los miembros de su grupo.

–¿Y me vas a apalear como ellos si no te hago caso? –Le pregunté con frialdad.

–No. Pero te sentarás aquí hasta que la hayas terminado. Y, si la haces mal, te obligaré a volver a empezar hasta que la hagas bien –me amenazó.

–Ok. ¿Algo más? –Murmuré amargada.

–Sí. Cambia tu actitud –me ordenó, muy serio–. Esme y yo no somos tus enemigos. Te queremos, y no deberías tratarnos mal.

–¿Y ustedes? –Le dije picada.

–No te tratamos mal –aseguró–. Me pediste más libertad para administrar tu tiempo, y te la di. Te pedí a cambio que usaras bien esa libertad, y no lo hiciste. Y, cuando te digo las cosas de buena manera, me faltas el respeto. ¿Qué esperas Daniela?

No sabía qué contestar, de modo que me encogí de hombros.

–¿Qué esperas de nosotros, Daniela? –Insistió–. ¿Quieres que te rete? ¿Quieres que te grite? ¿Quieres que te pegue?

–No, claro que no –le respondí, amargada.

–Entonces dime qué pretendes con esta actitud –insistió.

–Sólo que dejen de obligarme a estudiar –le respondí bajito.

–No –respondió con rotundidad–. Y quiero que intentes imaginar por qué Esme y yo queremos que estudies al menos unas horas al día, y que lo incluyas en tu redacción.

No le contesté, y Carlisle resopló.

–Ok, no saldrás de esta sala hasta que la termines. Cuando tengas algo presentable que entregar sales de aquí y me buscas. Y espero también una disculpa –agregó.

Se dio media vuelta, y salió. Me puse a llorar. Sólo quería que dejaran de amargarme la vida. ¿Es que les costaba tanto? ¡No era pedir demasiado!

–.–

Me pasé el resto de la mañana intentando escribir una redacción, sin mucho éxito. Puse que me gustaba nadar, pintar, tallar, y estar con mi familia, y que era bueno porque me hacía feliz. ¿No era obvio, acaso?

Sobre lo que no me gustaba hacer, era obvio también. Estudiar. Sobre por qué era bueno me limité a escribir lo que supuse que ellos esperaban que yo escribiera. Equilibrio, y "la vida es muy larga para no aprender nada", bla bla bla.

Me costó terminar el puto castigo, y tenía menos de mil trescientas palabras, pero ya no encontraba qué más ponerle sin repetirme. Al menos sabía que estaba bien redactada, y que la ortografía estaba correcta, ya que había usado un diccionario para verificar. Así que decidí pasársela a Carlisle tal cual, pedirle perdón, y actuar sumisa para que diera el incidente por superado.

Salí, y me fui a la sala. En ella sólo estaba Carlisle. Escuché con atención, pero no había ruido.

–¿Dónde están todos? –Le pregunté.

–Esme llevó a tus hermanos de compras –me dijo–. ¿Terminaste tu redacción?

–Sí –le dije–. Perdóname por favor papá, sé que desde que volví les he faltado mucho el respeto, y que los he sacado de sus casillas con mi flojera. Y sé que todos tienen que hacer cosas que no les gustan, que es parte de la vida. Te prometo que desde mañana estudiaré con los otros y no diré ni mu.

–Está bien, hija, me alegro de oírlo. ¿Puedo leer lo que escribiste por favor?

Le pasé la hoja, algo nerviosa.

–Sé que no tiene tantas palabras como me pediste –confesé, ya que era obvio que se daría cuenta–. Pero no encontré qué más decir y no quería repetirme ni rellenar.

Carlisle no me contestó, ya que estaba leyendo.

–Escribiste las cosas que te hemos dicho –comentó, cuando llegó al final.

–Sí, supuse que en el fondo tenían razón.

–¿Y no puedes razonar por ti misma? –Preguntó–. ¿No encuentras acaso ningún beneficio a estudiar?

Me quedé pensando, y sonreí al recordar una instancia en la que agradecí saber cosas.

–Bueno, cuando volaba en el helipack usé lo que había aprendido en geografía –admití–. Y, cuando se iba a apagar el motor, usé lo que había aprendido en física para intentar que mi trayectoria me permitiera caer en el mar y no en el suelo. Así que podemos asumir que el conocimiento me salvó la vida –expliqué, con cara de disculpa.

–Aunque escapar fue una mala idea, es un buen ejemplo –reconoció, sonriendo–. ¿Algún otro ejemplo?

–Cuando jugamos Scrabble puedo usar palabras que he aprendido leyendo –recordé.

–Bien. ¿Algún otro ejemplo? –Insistió.

Me quedé pensando, pero no se me ocurría mucho.

–¿Puedo dar ejemplos de otras personas? –Pregunté.

–Sí, por supuesto –me dijo, interesado.

–A Alec le gusta intentar impresionar al resto, diciendo cosas en latín como "fíat lux", o repitiendo como loro los nombres científicos de las plantas. Así que supongo que lo que uno aprende también sirve para hacerse el inteligente frente a los demás. Y Bella a veces se pone a corregir al resto, así que lo que se aprende también sirve para eso.

–¿Puedes pensar en otras utilidades para lo que aprendes? –Me preguntó con amabilidad.

–Bueno, la gente que estudia una profesión puede usar lo que aprende para trabajar. Pero eso no me sirve mucho, ya que nadie me daría trabajo a mí –respondí.

–Pero, aunque no tengas un trabajo remunerado, lo que aprendes te puede servir para hacer cosas. Cuando haces un mueble, usas lo que has aprendido en matemática y en geometría. Cuando diseñas lo que tallarás, usas lo que has aprendido dibujando y observando.

–Sí, es verdad.

–¿Se te ocurre alguna otra idea? –Preguntó.

–No.

–¿Para qué te sirve aprender música por ejemplo? –insistió.

–Hasta ahora, para darle en el gusto a Esme –respondí–. Y, hace años, cuando me obligaron a aprender piano, me dijiste que mejoraría mi concentración. Pero era mentira, ya que me sigue costando concentrarme.

–Bueno, es cierto que cuando aprendes cosas nuevas tu madre y yo nos alegramos –dijo, sin comentar lo de mi problema de concentración–. Pero, cuando tocas música, puedes hacer feliz al resto. ¿No te agrada cuando Edward toca el piano? ¿No suena bonito cuando tus hermanos tocan el arpa, o cuando Jasper toca la flauta?

–Sí, aunque si dejaran de hacerlo me daría lo mismo –le aseguré.

–Tal vez a ti, hija, pero ¿no has visto cuánto nos gusta a nosotros oír música?

–Sí, Esme se pone contenta –admití–. Y a mí me gusta ver a Esme contenta. Así que supongo que, por transitividad, me gusta que toquen música.

–Muy bien, Daniela –me felicitó–. Y, ¿se te ocurre cuál es la utilidad de aprender un nuevo idioma?

–Si fuera a Alemania supongo que podría servirme saber alemán.

–¿Y no se te ocurre un ejemplo más obvio? –Insistió, sonriendo.

Lo quedé mirando, y comprendí.

–Aprender inglés me sirvió para hablar con ustedes en su idioma –reconocí–. Aunque si hubieran querido hubieran podido continuar hablándome en español –reclamé.

–Pero aprender inglés te permitió integrarte mejor a nuestra familia, dado que es la lengua que nos resulta más natural hablar a nosotros. Y el inglés y el francés te permitieron ir a la escuela en Canadá, y luego en Estados Unidos. Y ahí aprendiste muchas cosas más.

–Hubiera agradecido no ir a la escuela, en realidad –le aseguré–. Tal vez tú lo consideras un beneficio, pero yo no. Ir una vez es necesario, supongo. Pero ir tantas veces fue repetitivo.

–Pero nos permitió vivir años mezclándonos con los humanos –me recordó.

–Sí, pero eso es una ventaja de ir a la escuela, no de estudiar en sí –le dije.

–Tienes razón. ¿Te ha servido hasta ahora el alemán?

–No –le contesté con rotundidad.

–Edward me dijo que cuando nos visitó el señor Schwarz te reíste de que su apellido fuera igual a la palabra para el color negro, cuando él era tan blanco y rubio –me dijo, sonriendo.

–¿Y eso es una utilidad? –Le pregunté, extrañada.

–Burlarse de las personas es feo –explicó–. Pero usar los conocimientos para reír no es malo en sí. El fin lúdico es un fin perfectamente válido. Si cuando estudiaste griego aprendiste una canción que te gustó, eso es bueno: pasaste un buen momento gracias a ese tiempo que dedicaste a aprender algo nuevo. El aprender que pelota en alemán se escribe igual que pelota en inglés te sirve para comprender que dos idiomas no son tan diferentes. Cuando manifestaste interés en entender cómo los días de la semana se decían en portugués, pudiste conversar de un tema no relacionado con tu condena con el general Veloso.

–¿Te contó eso? –Le pregunté, sonriendo.

–Sí. Lo llamé con frecuencia para saber de ti –admitió–. Te extrañaba, y estaba preocupado.

–Bueno, cuando vi tele allá hubiera sido útil haber estudiado portugués para entender lo que veía –supuse.

–Ok. Ahora ya sabes por qué es necesario y útil estudiar, aunque te desagrade. Vi en tu redacción que no mencionas otras actividades que no te gustan aparte de estudiar, a pesar de que en el enunciado que te di mencioné actividades en plural –continuó, mostrándome mi hoja–. ¿Por qué sólo mencionaste el estudio, si en la mañana te quejaste de un montón de cosas?

–Porque me pareció la más obvia, y porque en realidad se me olvidó que decía eso en el enunciado –admití.

–Está bien, debí escribírtelo –reconoció él–. ¿Qué otras actividades del día no te gustan?

–Barrer, y todo lo otro que dije en la mañana.

–¿Puedes mencionarlas? –Insistió.

–Ok… –respondí, resignada–. Me carga hacer aseo y regar.

–Habías mencionado también que odiabas tener que mentir, y beber sangre de pollo –agregó él–. Pero vamos por parte. ¿Por qué piensas que puede ser necesario y bueno barrer?

–Para que esté barrido –le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

–Especifica –insistió.

–Para que esté limpio –razoné–. Y eso es bueno y necesario para que esté contenta la maniática de mi madre.

–Esme no es maniática –me retó. Lo miré, y puse los ojos en blanco. Sonrió–. Ok, es un poco maniática –reconoció–. Pero no le digas que dije eso.

Me reí.

–Pero no hacemos aseo sólo para contentar a Esme –continuó–. ¿No te gusta más cuando el lugar en el que vives está limpio?

–La verdad, la verdad… Me da igual –le dije con franqueza.

–¿No te molestaría que tu cuarto estuviera lleno de polvo? –Preguntó extrañado.

–Sí, supongo que sería desagradable –concedí–. Pero ver el patio lleno de hojas me daría lo mismo.

–¿No encuentras que se ve más bonito limpio? –Insistió.

–Sí, pero no sé si compensa la lata que es barrerlo todo el tiempo.

–¿Y qué crees que pasaría si nadie barriera el patio y se llenara de hojas?

–¿Habría un colchón de hojas? –Asumí.

–Sí, y con el tiempo se transformarían en tierra, y con la lluvia y la nieve pronto habría una costra de mugre –continuó él–. Y nos desagradaría cada vez que nos asomáramos a la ventana. Se nos ensuciarían los zapatos cada vez que saliéramos, y se llenaría de insectos que luego buscarían colarse por debajo de las puertas. Y, cada vez que soplara el viento, las hojas secas, los bichos muertos y el material particulado se colarían por cada ventana abierta y rendija del primer piso…

–Ok, tienes razón. Si nadie barriera sería el patio del terror.

–¿Por qué otra razón es necesario barrer el patio? –Insistió. Gruñí.

–¿Aparte de que se vea lindo, satisfacer a Esme, e impedir el caos? –Pregunté cabreada.

–Sí. ¿Por qué es necesario que barras tú en particular?

–Porque los demás limpian otras partes del castillo, y supongo que algo me tiene que tocar a mí también –reconocí.

–Exacto. Bien Daniela. Pasemos a la siguiente actividad que detestas: regar. ¿Por qué es necesario regar?

–Ok. Ya entendí. Deja de darme la lata –le rogué, apestada–. Regar es necesario para que no se mueran las pobres plantitas. Y, porque si no regáramos el patio, se vería feo con puras plantas muertas. Y porque las plantas hacen feliz a Esme. Y lo tengo que hacer yo porque los demás hacen otras cosas.

–¡Muy bien! –exclamó, burlón–. Creo que puedes perfectamente encontrar argumentos para escribir una buena redacción.

–Supongo –reconocí–. Pero cuando tenía que escribirla no me acordaba exactamente del enunciado, y de todas formas no se me ocurría tanto que decir.

–Eso es porque, en general, no quieres darte el trabajo de pensar hija –me dijo con delicadeza.

–Sí, lo admito, soy medio tonta –respondí, dándome por vencida.

–No, no lo eres –aseguró–. Sólo te da lata pensar. Admítelo.

–Ok. Admito que me da lata pensar –le dije, cansada–. ¿Podemos dar el tema por superado?

–No. Tienes una redacción que escribir –insistió, para mi gran consternación–. Y todavía queda encontrar argumentos de por qué es necesario beber sangre de pollo y por qué es necesario mentir sobre nuestra opinión del gobierno actual. ¿Quieres que lo conversemos, o piensas que puedes encontrar los argumentos tú sola?

–Creo que beber sangre de pollo es necesario para no morir de sed y para cumplir con la ley actual. Y creo que mentir sobre mi opinión del gobierno es necesario para que no nos crean subversivos y no nos maten –acepté, porque ya había entendido la idea y me daba una lata tremenda seguir discutiendo sobre eso.

"Y me gustaría mucho que no me hicieras escribir una redacción y que en vez de eso aceptaras mis más sinceras disculpas –continué, esperanzada–. ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a jugar ping–pong, o a jugar futbolito, o a nadar? –Sugerí–. Me gustaría mucho pasarlo bien contigo, o simplemente relajarnos viendo una película."

Carlisle se quedó pensando, y al final me devolvió mi hoja.

–Tienes una hora para mejorar tu redacción –declaró–. Luego de eso iremos a nadar, no importa cuán bien o mal te quede. Aunque te aconsejo hacerla bien, porque si no tendrás que volver a escribirla mañana.

–Eres un latero, Carlisle –le dije, cansada.

–Escribirla te ayudará a recordar todas esas buenas razones para hacer las cosas aunque no te gusten –insistió–. Y quiero que agregues eso que te acabo de decir en tu trabajo.

Al oír eso último tiré la esponja. Me paré, y me fui de vuelta a la sala deseando mostrarle el dedo del medio. Pero, evidentemente, no lo hice. Y no estaba Edward para acusarme, de modo que pasé varios segundos puteando a mi padre en mi cabeza.

–.–

Al final, hice un punteo rápido de todo lo que habíamos hablado con Carlisle y lo redacté lo mejor que pude. Entre eso, y lo que ya había escrito antes, conseguí juntar las dos mil palabras que me pedía. No me quedó tiempo para revisar la ortografía, pero supuse que no habría demasiados errores. Volví a la sala, y se la pasé un poco cabreada.

Por suerte, al terminar de leerla, Carlisle dijo "ok, está aceptable". Fuimos a nadar y, mientras me relajaba en el agua, decidí que no valía la pena intentar convencer a mis padres de que dejaran de amargarme la vida. Al final, siempre se las arreglaban para salirse con la suya. Era una batalla perdida.

–.–


	17. Cumpleaños otra vez

AN: Muchas gracias Mary :)

**Capítulo 17: Cumpleaños otra vez**

Mis padres perdieron completamente el sentido, no había explicación para la que armaron algunos días más tarde, el jueves, para mi cumpleaños. Yo esperaba tener que bancarme a Carlota, y a su creepy–sobrino Franco. Pero ellos decidieron, sin preguntarme, invitar a todo el clan de los Pan. Eran veintiún humanos, incluyendo al bebé, Margarita.

Cuando me enteré, el domingo, al acompañar a Carlisle a ayudar a descargar el auto luego de ponerme ropa seca, reclamé. Traían toda clase de basura humana: globos, serpentinas, cajitas para sorpresa, una piñata con forma de unicornio, gorritos, cornetas, bolsas de dulces, y montones de comida humana e ingredientes para preparar todavía más comida humana. Esme incluso había comprado un juego de loza para treinta personas, además de vasos, cuchillería y hasta servilletas. El lunes a primera hora, para mi gran consternación, nos despacharon un gigantesco refrigerador.

Para completar el cuadro, Esme se pasó todo el lunes y parte del martes con mis hermanos haciendo tres largas mesas para doce personas cada una, con bancos y todo. No quise ayudar, por una cuestión de principios. Se suponía que el gobierno fomentaba evitar el desperdicio de recursos, ¿no? Pues toda esa parafernalia era un total desperdicio de recursos, en mi opinión.

Esme compró también manteles hechos, porque el que había bordado no bastaría. Estaba tan radiante que me dio rabia. Los únicos que me miraban con algo de simpatía eran Bella, que también odiaba la parafernalia, Edward que sabía a la perfección lo que pensaba, y Jasper, que sentía toda mi frustración.

–Es sólo un día –me consoló este último, la madrugada del jueves, cuando Esme horneaba dos pisos de biscocho para un pastel y nos tenía al resto rellenando pancitos con pollo, con queso, salame, y hasta una especie de pasta hecha con aceitunas. La mezcla de olores por si sola hubiera bastado para espantar a cualquier vampiro.

–Es ridículo –gruñí, untando pasta y rellenando lo que me pareció el millonésimo pancito–. Es mi cumpleaños, _mío_ –enfaticé–, y ni siquiera pude decidir si quería invitar a toda esa gente.

–Invitaste a dos de ellos –me recordó Rosalie–. Y, como son chicos, tenían que venir sus padres. Y si venían sus padres, tenían que venir sus otros hijos. Y, como el jefe de Carlisle tiene otros dos hijos con familia aparte de tu suegro, al final Carlisle tuvo que extender la invitación.

–¡Ernesto no es mi suegro! –Le grité, desesperada, ya que desde la visita de Franco no me habían dejado de dar la lata.

–Bueno, Franco te ve como una novia –declaró Edward–. Es platónico.

–¡No soy su novia! –Reclamé, lanzándole mi cuchillo a Edward, que lo esquivó–. Es un maldito pendejo que sólo me ha traído problemas.

–No digas palabrotas, hija –me retó Esme, desde el otro lado de la cocina, donde vigilaba el biscocho dentro del horno como si estuviera viendo una película–. Y recoge ese cuchillo, y limpia el piso, que quedó con pedacitos de aceituna.

Gruñí, y obedecí. Mis hermanos y hasta Carlisle, que batía crema en un mesón, reían burlonamente.

–No sé para que me molestan, además –les dije luego de lavarme las manos–. Franco es humano. Yo soy vampiro. No deberían inventar un romance donde no lo hay ni puede haberlo.

Eso consiguió que se callaran, por suerte.

–.–

A las tres de la tarde ya estaba todo listo. Esme había puesto las tres largas mesas en el patio de la fuente grande, dispuestas como una U, con los manteles y todos los puestos dispuestos ordenados milimétricamente. Las tres mesas estaban adornadas con cornetas y gorritos, aunque la comida estaba todavía en la cocina, en frío. Jasper y Emmett habían hecho una especie de pedestal para colgar la piñata, y me burlé diciendo que parecía el soporte para una horca.

Habían dejado abierta la puerta de la sala de la escalera grande que daba al patio, para que los invitados pudieran entrar al castillo cuando quisieran. Esto se debía principalmente a su probable necesidad de usar el baño, y Esme había dejado tres baños dispuestos y aperados para la ocasión. Estaba feliz de tener una oportunidad como ésa para usar las toallas bordadas que había estado acumulando en sus horas de costura y manualidades. Mis hermanos habían bajado incluso una mesita y el sistema de audio, para que hubiera música en el patio.

Nos pasamos casi media hora inflando globos entre todos, y suspendiéndolos de unas cuerdas que amarraron de lado a lado del patio, entre el módulo central y el bloque noroeste. Les colgamos incluso serpentinas que bajaban entre los globos, como tirabuzones. A mí no me gustaba mucho, lo encontraba superfluo y sobrecargado. Pero la familia parecía estarlo pasando bien y decidí no ser aguafiestas.

Esme y Alice se habían divertido rellenando las cajitas de "sorpresa" para Flora, Carlota, y sus once sobrinos. Yo encontré ridículo que prepararan incluso una para Margarita, que seguramente ni siquiera comía golosinas todavía.

Cuando todo estaba quedando listo, Esme me solicitó que me pusiera "ropa decente". Por suerte no me obligó a ponerme el dichoso vestidito, pero tuve que ceder y ponerme una falda. Tampoco intentó bañarme ella, pero tuve que aguantar que me peinara con una trenza bien apretada que me hizo. Intentó ponerme una cintita, pero la miré horrible por el espejo y se resignó a terminar su obra con un elástico.

A las tres de la tarde llegaron los invitados, en una caravana de cuatro autos grandes como el nuestro. Mis padres, mis hermanos y yo fuimos a recibir al batallón a la salida del portón.

Charles, Estelle, Flora y Carlota se bajaron del que se estacionó más cerca. Venían con una caja grandota envuelta en papel de regalo y me pregunté qué mierda me podrían haber comprado.

Flora y Carlota venían con vestiditos, como no, rosado clarito y fucsia respectivamente. Atroz. Ambas habían crecido, y su mamá tenía algunas canas más. Charles se veía igual.

–¡Hola Daniela! –Me saludó Carlota, entusiasta, y me pasó la caja–. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

No lo abrí de inmediato, ya que tras ella venían sus padres y su hermana, y tuve que saludar. Vi que de los otros tres autos se bajaban tres parejas de adultos y muchos niños de edades variadas.

Luego de saludar a Charles, a su esposa y a sus hijas, como se quedaron mirándome, esperando, tuve que abrir el paquete. Era un juego de muchas piezas, como un mecano. No lo encontré tan feo, y me causó un poco de curiosidad ya que nunca había tenido uno de ésos.

–Gracias –les dije.

–Tiene instrucciones adentro –me dijo Carlota–. Mi sobrino Charles tenía uno igual, y dice que todos los ejemplos del manual se pueden hacer.

–Ok… –Le dije, insegura.

Como las otras familias se acercaban, y había que saludar y recibir más regalos, tuve que apoyar la caja en el suelo. Por suerte estaba seco, y no se mojaría.

El hijo mayor de Charles, que también se llamaba Charles, y su esposa, Suze, tenían cuatro hijos: Charles, Susanne, Annie y Laura de 16, 14, 13 y 11 años respectivamente. Los reconocí, del cumpleaños de Carlota, a pesar de que se veían notoriamente más crecidos. Todos los niños me saludaron de besito en la mejilla, y Laura me dejó un poco pegajosa. Me dio asco, y me limpié disimuladamente a una velocidad que no notaran los humanos. Me habían traído, de regalo, un juego de tacitas, platitos y ollitas de juguete. Me dieron ganas de gritar, pero mantuve mi sonrisa cínica y se los agradecí con diplomacia. En su favor puedo decir que a Esme le gustó. Puse la gran caja sobre el mecano.

El hijo siguiente de Charles, que se llamaba Claude, y su esposa, Elisa, tenían tres hijas. Lilie era la del medio, con 11 años. Su hermana mayor Lisa tenía 13, y la menor, Claudia, tenía 8. Me traían uno de esos bebés tamaño natural que parecían de verdad, y Claudia dijo, con una gran sonrisa, que lo había escogido ella. Me miraba con tal nivel de entusiasmo y orgullo que me dio pena golpearla con el muñeco, y en vez de eso le dije que gracias, que estaba muy bonito. Lo puse con caja y todo sobre el set de cocina de juguete.

El papá de Franco, Ernesto, venía muy contento. Su esposa, Francine, lucía un embarazo de varios meses. Venía con Margarita de la mano y noté, como una imbécil, que ya no era un bebé. Pregunté qué edad tenía, y me dijeron que cumpliría tres añitos a fines de octubre, y que el bebé, Simón, nacería probablemente en marzo del año siguiente. Franco ya tenía 6 años, y sus hermanos mayores, Ernesto y Fernando tenían 11 y "casi diez" respectivamente.

–¡Yo estoy de cumpleaños el domingo! –Anunció Fernando, orgulloso–. Y la abuelita cumple cuarenta y uno mañana.

Franco me pasó el regalo que traían, y se puso colorado. Éste no tenía forma de caja, sino que era blando y supuse que sería ropa. Y, conociendo la tendencia de la moda, me amargué. Seguro que sería un puto vestidito…

Lo abrí y, efectivamente, era un vestido: blanco, con muchas cintitas, blondas, y hasta unas rositas bordadas. Dios…

–¡Qué bonito! –Exclamó Esme.

–Gracias, está muy bonito –les dije, con diplomacia y una sonrisa.

–¡Póntelo, a ver cómo te queda! –Dijo la señora Francine con entusiasmo.

Miré a mis padres, esperando que me salvaran, sin éxito.

–Ve al baño del vestíbulo y pruébatelo, hija –me ordenó Carlisle.

–Vamos, yo te acompaño –me dijo Esme, animada, tomándome la mano y tirando.

Me dejé arrastrar, resignada. No pensaba arriesgarme a irritar a Carlisle, desobedeciéndole delante del clan de su jefe en pleno.

–Esme… Me carga… –Me quejé, apenas estuvimos las dos a salvo dentro del baño.

–Lo sé, hija –me dijo con calma–. Pero te aseguro que es muy bonito, y te ruego que te lo pongas sin hacer escándalo.

–¡Odio mi vida! –Gruñí bajito, completamente hastiada.

Esme comenzó a desvestirme, y la alejé de un manotazo. Pareció ofendida.

–Perdóname por favor, Esme –le dije de inmediato–. ¿Me puedo desvestir sola, por favor?

–Está bien, tesoro –concedió–. Pero no me vuelvas a dar un manotazo, ¿ok?

–Sí mamá, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer –le prometí.

Me saqué la falda, la blusa, y me puse el vestido rogando que me quedara mal. Por desgracia, no me quedó ni grande ni chico.

–¡Se te ve precioso! –Dijo Esme, encantada.

Comencé a sacármelo, pero Esme me lo impidió.

–Déjatelo puesto, te ves muy bonita.

–Se supone que sólo me lo tenía que probar –le recordé.

–Sí, y quiero que todos te vean en él, ya que te queda lindo.

–Te odio… –Murmuré.

–No –dijo, riendo–. No me odias a mí. Sólo al vestido.

–Ok, tienes razón –admití–. Pero también te odio un poco por obligarme a parecer una idiota.

–Tonterías, te ves linda –dijo, doblando la falda y la blusa–. Vamos. Dejaré tu ropa arriba. Y tú, mientras tanto, ve a mostrarles el vestido a los Pan.

Salimos al vestíbulo, y noté que todos habían sido arreados al patio. Habían dejado mis regalos en una mesita, al lado del equipo de sonido.

Esme me dio un empujoncito hacia la salida al patio, y ella se fue por la gran escalera. Salí, resignada.

–¡Te queda lindo! –Exclamó Francine, acercándose–. Menos mal que tu papá nos dio las medidas correctas.

Le dirigí a Carlisle una mirada envenenada, que esperé reflejara todo el odio que sentía por él en ese momento. Él me miró, divertido, y me dijo muy rápido y bajito "cambia la cara".

Obedecí, amargada. El clan Pan casi en pleno comenzó a comentar lo linda y "tierna" que me veía. Me dieron ganas de gritar.

En ese momento oí pasos a mi espalda, y noté que Esme, Alice y Rosalie venían del interior del castillo. Rosalie cargaba una pila de regalos, y esperé que ésos fueran más decentes.

–¡Qué los abra! ¡Qué los abra! –Comenzó a gritar Emmett, y pronto lo corearon los demás.

Alice me pasó el de más arriba, que tenía forma blanda. Esperé que no fuera otro puto vestidito. Miré a Alice, suspicaz, e hizo gesto de disculpa. Lo abrí, esperando lo peor. Era otro vestido: celeste clarito con puntitos blancos muy pequeños.

–Me encantó cuando lo vi –dijo Esme, como justificándose.

–Gracias mamá, está lindo –le dije. No tenía por qué humillarla delante de las visitas diciéndole lo que pensaba de su elección.

Alice tomó el vestido, y me pasó el siguiente regalo de la pila que Rosalie cargaba. Tenía forma de libro, y miré a Carlisle. Él me sonrió, entusiasta, y me dieron ganas de gruñirle. Era un Atlas. Lo abrí, y no estaba tan mal. Casi no tenía texto, tenía que concederle eso.

–Gracias papá –le dije–. Está muy bonito.

–De nada, hija.

–Qué aburrido… –dijo Claudia, y se volvió hacia Carlisle con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Para qué le regala un libro de colegio a su hija, doctor Cullen?

–Déjalo –le dije, riendo–. Es un caso perdido.

–Para que lo lea, por supuesto –le respondió Carlisle, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Toma –me dijo Alice, pasándome el siguiente y tomando el atlas con la otra mano. Tenía forma de caja, y sonaban cosas adentro aunque no era un rompecabezas. Lo abrí, y era un Scrabble en español.

–Está lindo –dije con los dientes bien apretados–. ¿Quién fue el que recordó cuánto me gusta este juego? –Pregunté. Jasper levantó la mano.

–Tú querías uno en ese idioma –me recordó, el muy hijo de puta.

–Te amo, hermano –le dije con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole los dientes.

–Lo sé –me dijo.

–Me gusta ese juego –comentó Franco–. Aunque siempre pierdo. Nunca he jugado en español. ¿Tú hablas español, Daniela? –Me preguntó, interesado.

–Nací en Chile, ¿tú qué crees? –Le pregunté, con algo de sarcasmo. Noté que los adultos y la mayoría de los menores de mayor edad fruncían sus ceños.

–Lo siento –murmuré.

–Muéstrale Chile en el Atlas –sugirió Carlisle, contento.

Alice me pasó el Atlas, y busqué la página donde Sudamérica salía entera. Se lo mostré a Franco.

–Es el país anaranjado que está al borde del océano pacífico, el largo y flaco –le dije.

–Ah –dijo, interesado, mirando más de cerca–. ¿Y vivías en la estrellita?

–No. Ésa es la capital –expliqué–. Yo nací en un pueblo diminuto que no sale marcado aquí –expliqué, cerrando el libro y pasándoselo a Alice.

–¿Cómo era? –Preguntó Claudia, interesada.

–Chico, nublado, frío, al borde del mar –expliqué, algo deprimida, recordando a mi familia humana. Sentí un bajón invadirme, y deseé refugiarme en esa época, donde todo era más simple, con mi primera familia.

–Toma –dijo Alice, interrumpiendo, quitándome el Atlas y pasándome el último regalo. Noté una alegría muy falsa, y miré a Jasper. Me miró con simpatía, y asentí levemente para darle las gracias.

El último regalo era duro, pero tenía forma irregular. Lo abrí, y era una especie de escultura de madera, aunque parecía estar hecha de varias piezas encajadas. No entendí, y miré a mis hermanos a ver si alguno aclaraba.

–Es un juego de ingenio –explicó Bella–. Un puzle tridimensional. La gracia es desarmarlo y conseguir armarlo nuevamente.

–¿Ustedes me lo hicieron? –Pregunté impresionada.

–Lo diseñamos entre los cuatro, con Rosalie, Emmett y Edward –explicó.

–Gracias –les dije–. Veré si logro armarlo, más tarde.

Alice se llevó mis regalos de vuelta, y vi que los dejaba en la mesita junto a los otros. Ocho regalos, y con suerte dos eran decentes… Un balance más bien triste.

Como era todavía muy temprano para comer, y los invitados tenían curiosidad, Carlisle les ofreció un tour por el castillo. Charles ya lo conocía, pero no lo mencionó.

Recorrimos en masa los diferentes patios, dándole la vuelta a la monstruosidad. A muchos les gustaron los jardincitos pequeños y privados del este, mis favoritos. Noté que Carlota sacaba fotos, y la miré con curiosidad.

–Es para un trabajo del colegio –justificó, poniéndose colorada.

–Mentirosa… Mentirosa… –Canturreó Annie, y Carlota miró a los adultos. Al comprobar que todos nos daban la espalda, le mostró discretamente el dedo del medio a su sobrina. Ella se rio.

–Puedes sacar todas las fotos que quieras –le dije a Carlota–. No importa si son para el colegio o para lo que quieras.

–Gracias –me dijo.

–Sólo quiere demostrarle al resto del curso que vino –se burló Annie.

–¿Y a ti qué más te da? –Le preguntó, cabreada.

–¿Están las dos en el mismo curso? –Pregunté.

–Sí –gruñó Carlota–. Mis hermanos han puesto a todos mis sobrinos en la misma escuela a la que vamos Flora y yo.

–Ah. ¿Y eso es algo malo? –Pregunté, confundida.

–No hay mucha privacidad –explicó Carlota–. Y no había necesidad de hacer eso –agregó cabreada–. Hay más colegios en Berna.

–Bueno, yo estoy condenada a estudiar con mis siete hermanos por toda la eternidad –le dije, para consolarla.

–¿Es cierto que Alec y tú son novios? –Preguntó Annie.

Vi que todos los niños me miraban, expectantes. Incluso Alec, que caminaba con el grupo de adultos que avanzaba más adelante, se volvió. Me dirigió una sonrisa burlona, y me tiró un beso silencioso.

–¿Es tu novio? –Preguntó Franco. Parecía amargado, y recordé lo que Edward había comentado sobre su "amor platónico" por mí, y deseé decirle que sí para que desistiera. Pero, al final, escogí mejor ser franca.

–No. Es mi hermano gay –les dije.

–¿Es gay? –Preguntó Ernesto.

–Sí, gay –le repetí–. G–A–Y. ¿Estás sordo?

–Qué pesada –me dijo, enojado.

–¿Qué es gay? –Preguntó Franco.

–Es un hombre al que le gustan los hombres –explicó Fernando, con aire conocedor–. Como Ernesto.

–¡Yo no soy gay, imbécil! –Le dijo su hermano.

–Pero si es hombre, entonces le tienen que gustar las mujeres –dijo Franco, sin entender.

–No siempre –insistió Fernando–. A algunos hombres les gustan los hombres, y a algunas mujeres les gustan las mujeres.

–Eso es muy raro –dijo Franco, con el ceño fruncido–. A mí me gustan las mujeres, sobre todo Daniela.

Me dieron ganas de darle una patada, al notar que todos sus primos y Carlota me quedaban mirando, con risitas burlonas.

–Yo no soy mujer, soy vampiro –le aclaré–. Estoy totalmente fuera de tus posibilidades.

–Tú no puedes ser humana –admitió, muy serio–. Pero yo todavía puedo ser vampiro.

–Sueña… –le gruñí, y me alejé hacia el otro grupo de humanos.

Cuando me acerqué a los adultos, entre los que estaban mis hermanos con Flora y Charles nieto, Alec me dirigió una mirada de reproche.

–Le rompiste el corazón –comentó bajito, algo burlón.

–Púdrete –le dije, y me acerqué a Esme.

Cuando nos metimos al castillo, para continuar el tour adentro, los grupos se revolvieron un poco. Noté que Franco me daba la espalda en forma sistemática. Asumí que estaba enojado, y me sentí un poco mal. Pero luego recordé que había dicho delante de todos que yo le gustaba, y decidí que me daba lo mismo que me odiara. Problema de él.

Cuando el largo tour terminó, ya eran casi las cinco. Ayudé a Esme y a mis hermanos a traer las cosas de la cocina, y pronto todas las mesas estuvieron rebosantes de comida humana.

Esme cargó el pastel, y con unos fósforos prendió la vela. Sólo tenía una grande, ya que poner 226 velitas hubiera sido imposible. Había quedado muy bonito. Era de chocolate, y supuse que a Franco al menos le gustaría. Noté que Edward me miraba con una risita burlona, y le dije "córtala" en mi mente.

Me cantaron "Feliz cumpleaños" entre todos, humanos y vampiros. Incluso Margarita balbuceó algo parecido, ya que conocía la canción.

Soplé la vela, y Esme se puso a cortar pastel mientras Rosalie le iba acercando platos para los humanos. Comenzamos a sentarnos todos, en las mesas. Yo me iba a sentar con Esme, pero ella me lo impidió.

–Ve a sentarte con tus amiguitos –me dijo.

–No quiero –le dije, bajito.

–Ve –insistió–. Son tus invitados.

Me dio rabia, ya que en estricto rigor sólo Carlota y Franco eran mis invitados. Pero obedecí. Me acerqué a la masa de niños, y vi que Carlota se separaba de Lisa para hacerme espacio, y me hacía señas para que me sentara con ellas. Supuse que eso no sería tan malo.

Franco se fue hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaban sus hermanos y sus primos hombres, y se sentó de modo de darme la espalda.

Carlota y sus sobrinas hablaron mucho, mientras comían. Se pusieron sus gorros de cumpleaños sin hacer atados, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al notar que hasta Carlisle y su jefe se los habían puesto, decidí no ser la única sin uno y me puse el más cercano que no tenía dueño.

No participé mucho en la conversación, ya que hablaban de gente y actividades de las que no tenía idea. Carlota revisó su cámara, contenta con las fotos que había tomado. Luego tomó más fotos, a la gente en la mesa, y hasta mi familia sonrió cuando los apuntaba a ellos.

Me aburrí un poco. No me gustaban las visitas. No me gustaba la comida. No me habían gustado la mayoría de los regalos. Odié mi puto cumpleaños, ésa era la triste realidad. Comencé a envidiar a mis hermanos y a mis padres, que jamás lo celebraban, y me planteé por primera vez la posibilidad de dejar de celebrarlo.

Cuando los humanos parecían satisfechos y felices, Emmett y Jasper se pararon y trajeron la horca de madera con la piñata. Los niños se pararon, entusiastas, y vi con horror que hasta Alec se paraba y se iba con ellos. Lo quedé mirando. Él me miró, divertido, y se encogió de hombros. Me paré, y me acerqué a él.

–¿Vas a participar en la piñata? –Le pregunté, extrañada.

–No, sólo los asustaré dejándolos ciegos –me dijo bajito. Me reí.

–Creo que Esme y Carlisle se enojarían si cegaras a los invitados –lo previne.

–Sí, se molestarían –nos aseguró Alice, acercándose–. No lo hagas, Alec. Entrarán en pánico.

–Ok –dijo, dándose por vencido–. Que aburridos son todos ustedes.

Contemplamos sin participar la rotura de la piñata. Duró bastante invicta, ya que mis hermanos la movían para que a los humanos les costara más.

–¿Aburrida? –Me preguntó Jasper, luego de un rato, cuando contemplaba a los niños recoger los últimos dulces que habían quedado en los adoquines del patio.

–Sí, la verdad –le dije–. Estoy empezando a entender por qué ustedes no celebran sus cumpleaños.

–Intentaremos convencer a Esme y Carlisle de que no vuelvan a invitar a los humanos –me prometió Bella.

–Gracias –murmuré.

–Tu novio está sumamente ofendido –comentó Edward.

–No es mi novio… –les dije, por enésima vez.

–Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo ofendiste –insistió. Me encogí de hombros.

–Se siente muy amargado –comentó Jasper.

–¿Y qué quieren que haga? –Les pregunté, cabreada–. No es mi culpa que haya dicho delante de todos que yo le gustaba.

–Te quiere, y sólo fue honesto –dijo Edward.

–¿Están acaso sugiriéndome que sea novia de un humano de seis años? –Les pregunté.

–Tiene casi siete –comentó Bella–. Y en otros siete tendrá tu edad.

–¡Es un humano! ¿Qué mierda les pasa? –Les dije, bajito, gruñendo un poco.

–Sí, es humano… –comentó Alice, pensativa.

–Es ilegal hacer vampiros –les recordé–. Y, aunque tuviera una edad decente, seguiría siendo ilegal. Por lo tanto, es imposible.

–Sí, tienes razón –concedió Alice, y por suerte no siguieron con el tema.

Carlisle invitó a todo el mundo a un tour al parque, y todos accedieron felices. Yo procuré quedarme con mis hermanos, a pesar de que Esme me dirigió algunas miradas enojadas. Pero me dio lo mismo. Era mi cumpleaños, y no tenía ganas de seguir amargándome con los niños humanos.

Cuando volvimos al patio, luego de ir al lago y dar una breve vuelta por el bosque, los niños jugaron a la escondida. Supuse que lo estaban pasando bien, ya que gritaban con entusiasmo cuando los pillaban o descubrían a alguien escondido. No participé, ya que no me sentía de ánimo para hacer el show para los humanos.

Emmett sugirió que les mostráramos algunos trucos de malabarismo, pero le rogué que no y me hizo caso.

Por fin, cuando el sol ya se ponía y comenzaba a hacer frío, Francine comentó que estaba algo cansada y que Margarita se estaba quedando dormida. Eso hizo que Ernesto recolectara a Franco y a sus hermanos, y pronto los demás comenzaron a recolectar a los suyos. Esme repartió las sorpresas entre los niños, que parecieron encantados.

Nos despedimos de todo el mundo, y Franco se las arregló para no despedirse de mí. Me dio rabia, y deseé no volver a verlo. Era un estúpido de todas formas.

–.–

Cuando los autos por fin se alejaron de la casa, desarmamos todo. Esme había partido el pastel que quedaba en cuatro partes y se las había entregado a las cuatro parejas en envases plásticos que tenía preparados para eso, junto con todavía más envases plásticos con el resto de la comida, argumentando que nosotros no comíamos nada de eso. Todos aceptaron, ya que les había gustado mucho el pastel.

Pusimos las mesas y los bancos en la sala grande que quedaba al final del pasillo que daba al lado oeste, junto a la sala grande donde bebíamos la sangre. Nunca íbamos ahí, y supuse que no serían usados en mucho tiempo. La horca fue a dar a la bodega que estaba junto al taller de carpintería.

–¿Quieres ir a nadar? –ofreció Esme, cuando ya me había sacado el puto vestido blanco y volvía a estar en pantalones.

–Bueno –le dije, agradecida.

–¿No te gustó la fiesta? –Me preguntó, empática.

–No. Lo siento –le dije–. Sé que te esforzaste mucho, Esme. Pero no lo pasé muy bien.

–Está bien, hija. Siento que lo hayas pasado mal.

Carlisle y mis hermanos quisieron ir a nadar con nosotras, y en minutos los diez estuvimos en el agua, a la luz de la luna. Eso fue mucho más agradable, entretenido y relajante a la vez. Pronto me sentí feliz de nuevo, y agradecí que mi cumpleaños no hubiera terminado tan mal.

–.–

AN: a partir del próximo capítulo ya comenzará a ponerse un poco más "para adultos".


	18. La puta verdad

AN: ¡Muchas gracias Mary! Perdón por la demora, tengo el esqueleto escrito (¡hasta el final! ¡cha-cha-cha-chán!), pero reviso mucho. Y este capítulo lo revisé harto, ya que se sale de lo que usualmente escribo… Gracias AraSwaggi, me alegro de que te guste tanto. Y gracias Claudia Zavaleta, la seguiré, salvo que me caiga muerta (posible, pero improbable).

**Capítulo 18: La puta verdad**

Algunos días más tardes supe la verdad, y quise matar a mi familia. Sólo el temor a volver a la cárcel impidió que saliera arrancando de ese castillo.

Yo había terminado dando el cumpleaños por superado. Los regalos que no me habían gustado habían hecho felices a otros, y pasé tiempo con Esme haciendo mueblecitos para la muñeca y para guardar el juego de loza. Ella incluso comenzó a hacerle ropita a la muñeca, y evité hacer comentarios al respecto.

También pasé tiempo con Carlisle jugando Scrabble en español, y tiempo con mis hermanos armando objetos con el mecano. Los vestidos fueron a dar al armario de Esme, y supuse que ella disfrutaba viéndolos ahí. El Atlas había hecho resucitar en mi mente a mi familia biológica, causándome una inesperada angustia cada vez que lo veía, por lo que al final lo fui a esconder a la biblioteca, donde rara vez entraba.

El juego de ingenio fue de lejos el mejor regalo de todos, y me pasé tiempo armándolo y desarmándolo hasta que me lo aprendí de memoria.

Bueno, ésos fueron los efectos aceptables de mi cumpleaños. Lo feo comenzó casi dos semanas más tarde, el último lunes de junio, a la hora del aseo. Fue un vuelco en mi vida. Retrospectivamente, creo que fue por esos días que mi vida comenzó a irse a la mierda, ya en forma definitiva. Bueno, definitivo es un concepto humano. El hecho es que ahora que escribo todos estos recuerdos, estoy en la mierda, y hasta el cuello. Pero me estoy adelantando.

Estábamos con Alec barriendo el patio largo del ala sur, que nos tomaba tiempo ya que había pétalos chiquititos de las flores de unos arbustos, y costaba mucho barrerlos todos. Y, aunque había pedido si podía usar una aspiradora, Esme había dicho que no, que las aspiradoras eran para interiores.

El hecho es que, mientras barría enrabiada, sentí un rápido beso en la nuca. Me giré, inquieta. Alec me sonrió.

–No deberías hacer eso –le dije incómoda, mirando las ventanas que nos rodeaban, temiendo que alguien nos hubiera visto. Pero ni Rosalie ni Emmett (que eran quienes más probablemente podrían haber estado ahí a la hora del aseo) se divisaban.

–Sólo fue un beso en la cabeza –me dijo con calma.

–Ok… –Le respondí, insegura.

–Nadie nos retaría –insistió.

–Carlisle dijo que no –le recordé.

Alec me sonrió débilmente, sin contestar.

Seguimos barriendo, y echando la tierra con hojas y pétalos al tiesto que iríamos a vaciar a la compostera. Volví a amargarme. Todos los días lo mismo… Y el beso de Alec, por muy inocente que hubiera sido, me había hecho recordar que ni siquiera podía tener pareja. Alec era gay. Franco era un pendejo humano, y más encima me odiaba. No había esperanza para mí. Estaría por toda la eternidad encerrada en ese castillo, limpiándolo día tras día, barriendo hojas y pétalos pegajosos estación tras estación, rodeada de parejas que me prohibirían experimentar lo que fuera con mi hermano gay, o dándome inexplicablemente todas las facilidades para que me llevara a lo oscurito a un humano al que le doblaba la edad. Ridículo.

Alec volvió a la carga, algunos minutos más tarde, sorprendiéndome. Me quitó la escoba de las manos y la apoyó en un muro. Me abrazó por la espalda con un brazo y, luego de correrme el pelo hacia un lado me dio un besito en el cuello. Me quedé unos segundos inmóvil, indecisa entre soltarme o dejarlo. Una parte de mí quería evitar el reto de Carlisle, y la otra quería mandar todo a la mierda y disfrutar sin pensar en consecuencias.

–Acompáñame y no hagas ruido –me dijo, y sin esperar respuesta me agarró como pudo y me cargó fuera de ese patio, siguiendo hacia la torre redonda que no estaba muy lejos. Miré inquieta detrás de nosotros, hacia las ventanas del ala sur y del frontis del castillo, esperando que nadie estuviera viéndonos.

En la torre me volvió a poner en el piso, que estaba muy sucio ya que nadie limpiaba ahí. Me tomó una mano, y lo seguí escalera arriba.

–Nos van a retar –le dije.

–No hemos hecho nada malo todavía –me respondió, algo burlón. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, que luchaba con el miedo a ser descubierta.

–Alice o Edward nos descubrirán, y le irán con el chisme a Carlisle –le recordé–. Y no quiero mamarme otra conversación incómoda con él.

–¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte tanto? –Insistió–. ¡Relájate un poco!

–Es que, aunque por algún milagro no nos descubrieran, de todas formas verán que no terminamos de limpiar el patio –argumenté.

Alec se detuvo en la escalera, y suspiró. Se volvió hacia mí, y sin pedir permiso me abrazó, me puso una mano en el trasero, me lo apretó un poco, y luego me dio un piquito en la boca. Deseé que siguiera, pero el muy hijo de puta me soltó.

–Tienes razón, volvamos antes de que nos descubran –me dijo, y comenzó a bajar la escalera.

Yo me quedé atónita un momento, viéndolo alejarse, sintiendo una mezcla de sensaciones que iban desde el pánico a la excitación.

Me sentí estúpida por no haber seguido escalera arriba con Alec, por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad. También me sentí incómoda por no haberlo detenido, ya que se supone que una tenía que hacerse un poco la difícil, ¿no?

Cuando pensé en las explicaciones que tendría que dar si descubrían que Alec estaba limpiando solo el patio decidí moverme. No tenía sentido quedarme plantada ahí donde estaba, dándole vueltas al problema.

Cuando volví al patio sur miré inquieta las ventanas que nos rodeaban por todas partes, pero no vi a nadie mirándome. Alec me daba la espalda. Continuaba barriendo meticulosamente incluso las hojas que estaban sobre las zonas con tierra. Aunque yo sabía que me había oído volver, no se volvió a mirarme. Me sentí culpable. ¿Se había ofendido?

Cuando vi que levantaba su pala para ir a vaciarla al tiesto, levanté la mía y me acerqué también.

–Me gustó –le dije simplemente, bajito. Él sonrió, pero no me contestó. Se volvió a alejar.

–¿Quieres una disculpa escrita o qué? –Le dije picada, al ver que no quería hablar. Él se volvió, contento, y sin pronunciar me dijo "mañana". Luego me guiñó un ojo, y me volvió a dar la espalda. Siguió barriendo.

Ni sé cómo terminé mi trabajo, ya que mi mente y mi cuerpo eran un caos. Me sentía rarísima.

Cuando pusimos las escobas y las palas en la sala del aseo vi que los demás ya habían dejado ahí también sus implementos. Eso significaba que ya habían terminado también, y me dio nervio. Si me acercaba a la casa, sintiéndome como me sentía, seguro que Jasper notaría algo raro. Y, si pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, Edward seguro que le iría con el cuento a Carlisle. Dios…

–No quiero problemas con Carlisle –le dije bajito a Alec–. Intenta no pensar en… Bueno, en esto…

–No hay problema –me dijo.

Me pregunté si alguno de los brujos ya habría captado algo, pero cuando llegamos a la sala nadie nos miró raro.

Sentí alivio, y algo de desconcierto.

–.–

Pasé las siguientes horas obligándome a planear un proyecto de carpintería. Haría una casita de muñecas para Esme. Eso me tomaría muchas horas, si la hacía a conciencia y pintaba cada detalle y objeto con cuidado. Dibujé lo que quería, y tras prometerle a Carlisle que no usaría ninguna herramienta eléctrica me dio permiso para que fuera sola al taller de carpintería. Se extrañó un poco de que yo no aceptara su ayuda ni su compañía, pero le dije que era un regalo especial que yo le quería hacer a mi mamá, sola, sin la intervención de nadie más.

De modo que me refugié el resto de la noche en el taller, trabajando muy lento. Nadie me siguió, cosa extraña. Pero decidí ser agradecida en vez de darle vueltas a mi suerte.

–.–

En la mañana, cuando sentí los pasos de Esme acercarse al taller de carpintería, escondí todo rápido. Nos encontramos en la puerta, cuando yo iba de salida.

–¡Hola mamá! –La saludé.

–Hola tesoro –me contestó, contenta y sin mirarme raro–. Ya es hora de ir a clases –me recordó.

–Sí, lo siento, se me hizo tarde –me disculpé–. Vamos.

Concentrándome sólo en mi proyecto de carpintería, y el sentimiento de tedio que me daba estudiar, entré finalmente a la sala con Esme. Los siete ya estaban ahí y, nuevamente, nadie me miró raro. Sentí alivio, y agarrando mi cuaderno y mis libros me fui a mi asiento sin chistar.

Agradeciendo la excusa para pensar en otra cosa, me concentré como nunca en mi trabajo, y terminé la unidad en tiempo record. Eso me preocupó un poco, y esperé que Esme no esperara tanta eficacia en los días venideros. Busqué diez palabras en el diccionario y me puse a dibujar, tratando de demorarme para disimular y terminar a la hora en que normalmente terminaba. "Menge_"_ (por muchedumbre) me dio ocasión de distraerme y demorarme, ya que pude dibujar muchas personas y me tardé bastante en terminar.

Fue toda una hazaña mantener mis sentimientos y pensamientos a raya hasta la hora del aseo, y afortunadamente todos seguían sin mirarme raro ni adivinar nada. Por primera vez desde que llegáramos a ese castillo agarré los implementos de aseo con ganas.

–Estaba pensando en limpiar las torres y el muro externo, Esme –dijo Alec de pronto, sorprendiéndome–. Están asquerosos y no creo que alcance a quedar el caos en el patio si no barremos por un par de días.

–Ok, buena idea –dijo Esme, sin argumentar ni extrañarse.

–Yo puedo seguir barriendo y regando si quieres –le dije a Esme, sintiéndome culpable de estarla engañando, ya que supuse que las intenciones de Alec eran muy poco honorables.

–No, hija –me dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si no tuviera importancia–. Las plantas no morirán por un día sin riego.

–Ok… –Le dije.

Seguí a Alec, algo desconcertada, a la torre. Llevé incluso todo un arsenal de productos de limpieza, como cuando habíamos recién comenzado a quitar mugre del castillo.

Una vez dentro de la torre redonda, lejos de las miradas, Alec me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Apoyó la escoba en el muro, la pala en el suelo, me quitó el arsenal que cargaba y tomándome una mano me atrajo hacia él. Me dejé, entre nerviosa y emocionada.

Fue mi primer beso con lengüita, y me encantó. No fue algo brutal ni asqueroso, como había imaginado que sería, sino lento y bastante placentero. Parecía haber una conexión eléctrica entre mi boca y mi ombligo. Mientras Alec paseaba sus labios por los míos, apretándomelos un poco, y me abría la boca lentamente con su lengua para seguir con la mía, sentí como si mi corazón fuera a volver a latir.

Aunque una parte de mí era consciente de que Alec estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, por así decirlo, y que yo estaba quieta recibiendo, no me atrevía a reaccionar. No tenía idea cómo devolverle el beso, y temía hacerlo mal y que se decepcionara.

Cuando acabó comenzó a besarme los alrededores de la boca, las mejillas, el resto de la cara… Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome muy feliz. La sensación era increíble. Él continuó besándome incluso los párpados y las orejas.

Cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello, sentí que me temblaban las rodillas. Alec soltó una risita, notándolo, y me abrazó con más energía, poniéndome incluso una mano en el trasero como para sostenerme. Eso me sobresaltó un poco, pero era un sobresalto placentero y algo emocionante. Él percibió mi cambio, y volvió a sonreír. Comenzó a acariciarme las nalgas, por sobre los pantalones.

Una parte de mí se sentía asustada, pero no iba a moverme. No quería que se detuviera, y al diablo con lo que pudiera pasar luego.

Cuando Alec dejó de besarme el cuello y sacó su mano de mi trasero, se me salió un gemidito. Se alejó un poco, y me contempló con gesto apreciativo.

–¿Contenta? –Me preguntó, algo burlón.

–Sí –le dije–. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

–Porque tenemos que limpiar –dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia lo que nos rodeaba, el reino del polvo y las telarañas.

–¿Y si limpiamos rápido y seguimos? –Rogué, odiándome por lo patética que sonaba. Eso hizo sonreír más a Alec.

–Sí, supongo que si nos damos prisa habrá tiempo para unos besitos –admitió. Eso me animó.

Nos pusimos a quitar telarañas con la escoba, y pisamos muchas arañas. No me atrevía a hablar, por miedo a decir algo que pudiera resultar estúpido u ofensivo. Quería a toda costa evitar meter la pata. No pensaba hacer nada que pudiera hacer que Alec se arrepintiera.

–No barras todavía –me dijo Alec, cuando vio que había comenzado a hacer justamente eso–. Es mejor que limpiemos de arriba hacia abajo, o volverá a quedar sucia la base en la medida que vayamos subiendo.

–Ok –le dije, asombrándome ante su lógica ya que no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso.

–Voy y vuelvo –me dijo, cerrándome un ojo y alejándose rápido por el patio en dirección norte.

No tenía idea dónde iba, y me daba lo mismo. Me senté en el primer peldaño, y cerré los ojos. Recordé la sensación que sus besitos y su mano en mi trasero me habían provocado, y nuevamente sentí electricidad en la guata.

Cuando oí los pasos de Alec acercarse, me puse de pie rápido. Traía una lijadora y el alargador del taller de carpintería.

–Hay un enchufe aquí abajo, y otro arriba –me dijo–. Creo que podremos lijar los peldaños de la escalera más fácilmente con esto.

–Esme y Carlisle no nos dejan usar las herramientas eléctricas del taller –le recordé.

–No te dejan a ti –me corrigió–. A mí no me lo han prohibido expresamente.

–¿Te dejan usarlas? –Le pregunté, extrañada.

–La verdad, la verdad… Nunca pedí usarlas –admitió–. Así que el tema de si tenía permiso o no para usarlas nunca salió a colación.

–¿Y si te retan? –Le pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

–Dudo que me manden a la cárcel por usar una lijadora –me dijo, burlón.

–Ok…

–Creo que lo mejor es que comencemos desde arriba –me dijo–. Tú barres la mugre de los peldaños hacia abajo, y yo los lijo. Y así vamos bajando. ¿Qué te parece?

–Bueno, pero llevaré el balde de agua y un trapo para ir limpiando, mientras tu lijas el siguiente –le dije–. Así vamos dejando los peldaños listos para que al secarse los podamos encerar.

–Bueno amor –me respondió, dejándome en shock.

Subimos con el arsenal, y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Yo temí que llegaran a retarnos al sentir el ruido de la máquina, pero no pasó nada. Ya al cuarto peldaño no aguanté más la duda y decidí indagar.

–¿Alec? –Le dije, por sobre el ruido de la lijadora.

–¿Qué? –Contestó sin detenerse.

–¿No eras gay? –Le pregunté, yendo al grano, rogando que eso no lo hiciera desistir de volver a besarme.

–Sí, lo soy –me respondió, con descaro.

–No entiendo –le dije, con franqueza y algo de frustración. Él apagó la lijadora, tomó el trapo sucio de mis manos, y lo usó para quitar el montón de serrín del peldaño en el que trabajaba. Luego se sentó, agarró mi mano, y me tiró hasta que quedé sentada a su lado.

–Si me quitara la ropa frente a ti, y descubrieras que soy una niña con pelo corto –me dijo–. ¿Desistirías de volver a besarme?

–¿Eres mujer? –le pregunté, entre asustada y horrorizada.

–No, no lo soy. Pero quiero que te imagines la situación y me respondas qué harías.

Me detuve a contemplar la posibilidad, y descubrí que aunque me sentiría muy rara, probablemente me darían ganas de volver a besarla igual, sólo por lo rico que se sentía.

–Es raro –confesé, frustrada.

–No es tan raro –me dijo, negando con la cabeza–. El asunto es que yo también, si dejo de pensar en que no eres hombre, puedo perfectamente besarte y sentir algo de placer con eso –explicó.

–¿Algo de placer? –Pregunté decepcionada, ya que yo había sentido mucho más que "algo" de placer.

–Bueno, más que _algo_ –admitió, entendiendo mi pena–. Pienso que podemos besarnos, tocarnos, y provocarnos placer mutuamente, aunque nunca lleguemos a ser una pareja.

–¿Amigos con ventaja? –Pregunté, dudosa.

–Algo así… –Admitió.

–Carlisle se va a cabrear –le recordé.

Alec me quedó mirando, como con pena.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –Le pregunté.

–Eres muy inocente –me contestó.

–No es inocencia –me defendí–. Es ganas de no provocar a mi padre. Pero me gusta la idea de… Bueno, de besarte y todo eso –le dije, incómoda.

–¿No te has dado cuenta de que nadie se ha acercado a separarnos?

–Porque no saben –le expliqué, como si fuera obvio.

–¿Tú de verdad piensas que Edward no ha percibido lo que pensamos, o que Alice no ha visto por adelantado lo que planeaba hacerte? –Preguntó riendo.

–¿Me vas a decir que todos saben lo nuestro? –Exclamé, incómoda.

–Sí Daniela.

–¿Y por qué nos han dejado? –pregunté sin entender.

–Porque decidieron que yo era el menor de dos males –admitió.

De pronto comprendí. ¿Franco? ¿Toda esa nueva "libertad" tenía que ver con él?

–No entiendo. Creía que ellos _querían_ que yo me enamorara de Franco –expliqué.

–¿Y no te extrañó que prácticamente te empujaran a sus brazos? –Me preguntó, con sarcasmo.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí –admití–. Encontraba estúpido que me motivaran para que me enamorara de un humano.

–Saben que eres burra –me dijo, algo burlón–. Y, como el niño parecía decidido a conquistarte, decidieron que en vez de impedirlo mejor hacían justo lo contrario, sabiendo que tú remarías en contra.

–¿O sea que me dieron todas las facilidades para que fuera _yo_ quien decidiera alejarme de Franco? –Pregunté, asqueada.

–Sí. Y funcionó. En vez de apagar el fuego ellos, decidieron animarte para que tú misma decidieras que no lo querías.

–¡Es asqueroso! –Reclamé–. ¿Y tú estuviste en el complot?

–Sí –confesó.

–Me das asco –le dije, parándome–. Y no pienso seguir limpiando esta mierda de torre contigo.

Alec me tomó la mano y volvió a tirar de ella para que me sentara. Luché un poco, pero el tipo levantó la otra mano y en forma descarada me dio una palmada en el trasero.

–Siéntate –me ordenó, con calma–. Por la próxima media hora quero que confíes en mí y me hagas caso.

Me dio rabia, pero me senté, algo desconcertada.

–No me vuelvas a pegar –Lo increpé, picada.

En vez de responder, me dio una palmada más suave, en una pierna.

–¡Te dije que no me pegaras! –Insistí, intentando pararme.

–No te haré daño –me respondió, volviendo a agarrarme la mano y volviendo a tirar de ella hasta que quedé sentada en el peldaño–. Sólo quiero que me hagas caso, te sientes, y me escuches.

–Ok. Te escucharé –prometí–. Pero no me vuelvas a pegar.

–Bueno.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Notaste que nos han dado todas las facilidades para que nos vengamos a encerrar juntos a esta torre?

–Sí. Le dijiste a Esme que la limpiaríamos –le recordé.

–¿Por qué crees que nos están dando tanta libertad? –Insistió.

Me quedé pensando, y me cayó la teja. ¿Era un plan de mi familia?

–¿Quieren que me aleje de ti?

–En parte –admitió–. La triste verdad es que me están usando, y yo me estoy dejando usar. Ellos piensan que conmigo te puedes olvidar de Franco, que soy, como dije antes, el menor de dos males. Y, de paso, dejándonos libertad, piensan que terminarás alejándote de mí también, por tu propia voluntad.

–Es repugnante –reclamé, enojada, intentando pararme–. No pienso prestarme para este circo.

–Quédate otro rato –me pidió, tomándome otra vez la mano y haciendo que me sentara–. Si te alejas ahora, vas a estar haciendo exactamente lo que ellos quieren.

–¡Es que tengo rabia! –expliqué, tiritando.

–Sí, yo estoy contigo en esto. Encuentro indignante que te manipulen de ese modo –reconoció–. Pero no deberías odiarlos. Sólo intentan protegerte.

–¡Estoy harta! ¡Quiero poder escoger de quién me enamoro!

–Fuiste libre para hacerlo –me respondió, muy serio–. Pudiste dejarlos a todos callados y vivir tu romance con Franco.

–Es muy chico, y es humano –expliqué, tiritando.

–Sí, hubiera terminado mal –admitió Alec–. Probablemente hubieras arriesgado cárcel o que te mataran, al intentar convertirlo. Pero les hubieras cerrado la boca a Carlisle y compañía.

–Bueno, lo de Franco es imposible –reconocí–. Pero, si me enamorara de ti ¿lograré cerrarles la boca?

–Sí –dijo contento–. Y al menos, conmigo, no corres el riesgo de quebrantar la ley.

–Pero, en el caso hipotético de que yo aceptara besarte y esas cosas, ¿no se darían cuenta de que intento llevarles la contraria y volverían a prohibir que experimentemos?

–En teoría, todavía está prohibido –respondió riendo.

–Pero me dijiste que ya sabían.

–Sí, saben que planeo aprovecharme de ti –dijo con sarcasmo–. Pero, con tal de que olvides al humano, están dispuestos a hacer la vista gorda.

–Qué enredado… –Murmuré.

–Es repugnante –aseguró–. Pero yo tengo toda la intención de aprovecharme del pánico, Daniela. Aunque sea gay, y aunque no te amo de esa forma, de todos modos hay cosas que podemos disfrutar, y pienso que podemos llegar a un acuerdo tú y yo.

–Suena sórdido –comenté, inquieta.

–Es absolutamente sórdido –reconoció–. Pero creo que puedes disfrutar más con esto que dándole vueltas a lo de Franco.

–¡No le doy vueltas a lo de Franco! –Me defendí.

–Sí, sí lo haces –aseguró–. Edward comentó que desde tu cumpleaños piensas con frecuencia en lo que pasó, y que desearías no haber sido tan pesada con él. Incluso te captó imaginando cómo hubiera sido todo si Franco hubiera tenido quince en vez de seis.

Sentí vergüenza de que Edward, y toda la familia, supieran de mis pensamientos. Me puse a llorar, humillada. Alec me abrazó.

–No tiene nada de malo –me aseguró–. Enamorarse es normal, Daniela. Y sólo tienes la mala suerte de ser vampiro, ya que eso limita el universo de tus posibilidades. Pero podemos resolver un poco tu situación tú y yo.

–¿Cómo? –Le pregunté.

–Franco es humano, y tiene sólo seis años –me dijo bajito–. Pero averigüé que cumplirá siete en diciembre. Eso quiere decir que cumplirá catorce en sólo siete años. Tal vez, para ese entonces, la situación cambie. Tal vez ya exista la posibilidad de convertirlo.

–¡No le haría eso! –Alegué, asqueada–. ¡No quiero que se quede clavado en esta mierda de edad como yo!

–Sí, es una mierda –admitió–. Pero lo que te quiero decir es que nada es imposible. Y, mientras tanto, podemos ser más que amigos tú y yo. ¿O no te gustó que te besara?

–Sí, me gustó mucho –confesé bajito, sin mirarlo.

–Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común –continuó–. Soy sólo un poco mayor que tú, y también crecí poco cuando era humano. ¿No has notado que también soy más bajo que la gente normal de catorce?

–Sí, cuando conocí a tu hermana me llamó la atención que fuera sólo un poco más alta que yo. ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

–Jane y yo pasamos hambre la mayor parte de nuestras vidas humanas, Daniela –confidenció Alec, con rostro triste–. La desnutrición era algo bastante común en esos años. Cuando Vladimir y Stephan nos descubrieron, robando comida, notaron que yo tenía una cierta capacidad para hacer que los humanos alrededor de mí se confundieran, y que Jane podía hacer que la gente sintiera cosas que también los distraían. Ellos nos siguieron, y vieron nuestro potencial. Además, ambos deseaban tener hijos, y no podían. Cuando se nos acercaron, y nos dieron comida, y nos regalaron sus abrigos, la verdad es que Jane y yo los seguimos sin pensarlo demasiado. Estábamos solos, y esos dos adultos hermosos parecían querer protegernos. Y vivimos con ellos varios meses, sin notar nada raro, salvo que nunca nos tocaban ni comían con nosotros. Fueron unos días muy felices, los más felices que recuerdo. Estábamos bajo techo, seguros, abrigados, y sin hambre de corrido por primera vez en nuestras vidas. Jane y yo los amábamos, Daniela.

–¿Y qué pasó? –Pregunté, cautivada por su historia.

–Cólera, creo –me dijo, frunciendo el ceño–. No sé qué fue exactamente, pero me dio diarrea, fiebre, vómito, y tuve la certeza de que moriría. Jane me contó, días después, que los había oído discutir. Al parecer, no estaban seguros de sí debían salvarme transformándome en vampiro, dada mi edad. Pero nos amaban, no querían perdernos, y sabían que la única forma de conservarme en este mundo era impidiendo que muriera. Me mordieron ambos, y cuando Jane me oyó gritar de dolor se puso a llorar, asustada. De modo que decidieron morderla también. Cuando despertamos, convertidos, nos explicaron todo. Stephan nos cuidaba, mientras Vladimir salía a cazar para todos nosotros. La sed era terrible, de modo que nos mantenían encerrados en el castillo, bajo la vigilancia constante de Stephan. No podíamos salir, por miedo a que algún vampiro nos viera y nos denunciara, de modo que pasamos casi tres años sin ver el sol.

–¿Y cómo fueron a dar con los Vulturis? –Pregunté.

–A veces otros vampiros visitaban el castillo –explicó Alec–. Y, aunque nunca nos cruzábamos con ellos, alguien sintió nuestros olores en nuestros "padres" y le terminaron yendo con el chisme a los Vulturis, que sus archienemigos tenían vampiros desconocidos en su castillo, vampiros que nadie había conseguido ver. Eso picó la curiosidad de Aro, y fue al castillo bajo pretexto de una visita de cortesía, aunque iba con tal contingente que era obviamente una invasión. Le bastó tocar a Vladimir y a Stephan para saber la verdad, y los acusaron de haber hecho niños inmortales. Intentaron defendernos. Incluso Jane y yo intentamos defendernos. Pero eso sólo los animó más. Stephan y Vladimir nos dejaron ir, porque amenazaron con matarnos ahí mismo. Prefirieron vernos partir a vernos quemados.

–Debe haber sido horrible… –Comenté, triste por él, imaginándome el panorama.

–Fue espantoso –reconoció Alec–. Nosotros amábamos a nuestros padres y, a pesar del encierro y la sed constante, habíamos sido muy felices. Con Jane intentamos usar nuestros dones para defendernos, pero siempre terminaban sometiéndonos y torturándonos. Nos quemaban con hierro ardiente, nos golpeaban brutalmente, incluso tuve que ver cómo le arrancaban las piernas a mi hermana. Al final, luego de algunos años, terminamos resignándonos. No habíamos vuelto a saber de nuestros padres, y era evidente que no conseguirían rescatarnos.

–¿No intentaron escapar? –Le pregunté.

–Claro que sí –me dijo, como si fuera obvio–. Ahí fue cuando nos arrancaron las piernas. Nos dijeron que si lo volvíamos a intentar dejarían nuestros miembros en un cofre bajo tierra para que no volviéramos a recomponernos, de modo que nunca volvimos a intentarlo.

–Pero ustedes eran poderosos, ¿no? –Argumenté.

–Sí. Pero ellos eran más, y algunos también tenían poderes. Siempre terminábamos perdiendo, y luego nos torturaban. Al final, cada vez que yo desobedecía, o usaba mi don contra uno de ellos, torturaban a mi hermana. Decidí que no valía la pena hacerla sufrir, y me resigné. A ella le pasó lo mismo.

–Es horrible –murmuré–. Yo pensaba que les gustaba vivir con los Vulturis.

–Cuando dejaron de torturarnos no fue tan malo –reconoció Alec–. Al final, con los años, te terminas acostumbrando. Además, aprendimos a leer, a escribir, y eso fue una gran distracción.

–¿No sabías leer? –Pregunté, extrañada.

–En esa época era infrecuente saber leer, Daniela –me recordó Alec–. Y nuestros primeros padres no nos enseñaron eso.

–¿Vladimir y Stephan no sabían?

–Yo creo que sí sabían, pero no les interesaba –confesó Alec, con el ceño fruncido–. Jugaban con nosotros, nos contaban historias, y nos hacían mucho cariño, pero no nos enseñaron nada aparte de usar ropa limpia, o beber sangre sin mancharnos tanto. No recuerdo libros en el castillo, aunque Vladimir tocaba el clavicordio y ambos cantaban muy bonito.

–¿Y no volvieron a ver a sus padres? –Pregunté, bajito.

–Sí, muchas décadas después –admitió Alec–. Pero fue de lejos, y no nos dejaron hablar con ellos o acercarnos. Recuerdo sus miradas tristes.

–Es terrible –murmuré.

–Sí, lo fue.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, y Alec aprovechó de levantarme y sentarme sobre sus piernas. Me dejé. Comenzó a hacerme cariño en el cuello, y en el pelo. Luego comenzó a rascarme la cabeza suavecito, y eso me relajó.

–¿Y tú? –Me preguntó, luego de varios minutos–. ¿Por qué no creciste?

–No estoy segura –le dije, encogiéndome de hombros–. Comía bien, y Carlisle piensa que fue por un problema hormonal.

–¿Te llegó la menstruación alguna vez? –Preguntó Alec, desconcertándome.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo –murmuré, avergonzada.

–A mi hermana le llegaba rara vez –admitió–. Supongo que fue por causa de la desnutrición, ya que en los meses que vivimos con Stephan y Vladimir siendo humanos comenzó a llegarle con regularidad.

–¿Ella te contaba esas cosas? –Pregunté, desconcertada.

–Éramos inseparables, Daniela –me dijo Alec, riendo–. Vivíamos juntos para lado y lado. No hay secretos entre dos personas que nunca se alejan la una de la otra.

Me quedé pensando en lo raro que sonaba eso, y decidí que ya que había visto todas esas cosas en Jane, no debería darle demasiado nervio si le hablaba de lo mío.

–Sólo me llegó la menstruación una vez, cuando tenía diez años –confidencié–. Pero luego se me cortó, y nunca me volvió a llegar. Me llevaron al médico, que recomendó esperar a que fuera mayor para que me llegara en forma natural. Otro médico dijo que podrían forzar las cosas con hormonas. Al final, mis padres prefirieron esperar y ver. Los asustaba mucho meterme hormonas de lo que fuera. Confiaban en que terminaría creciendo. Pero al final el tiempo pasó, y luego me convertí en vampiro, y ahí ya no había remedio posible.

–Pobrecita… –Murmuró Alec, besándome en el pelo. Resoplé, divertida.

–¿Pobrecita? ¡Al lado de tu historia la mía es un paraíso!

–Me refería al hecho de que no hubieras crecido –me dijo–. Puedo empatizar contigo, y por eso te decía, hace un rato, que no éramos tan diferentes.

–¿Qué edad tienes exactamente? –Le pregunté.

–Casi quince –respondió–. Sé que Jane y yo nacimos una mañana de navidad, ya que nuestra madre biológica solía llamarnos sus regalitos de navidad. Y yo enfermé en invierno, a mediados de noviembre. Si me hubiera ocurrido después de navidad, habría alcanzado a ser transformado teniendo quince –agregó riendo.

–¿Qué pasó con tu mamá biológica? –Pregunté.

–Murió, cuando éramos chicos –admitió Alec–. Jane y yo quedamos solos, ya que no teníamos padre. Nuestra madre era prostituta.

Quedé muda ante esa confesión. Dios…

–Sí, es triste –admitió–. Pero han pasado casi cinco siglos, y prefiero no darle vueltas a mi pasado.

–Me gustaría que Jane y tú hubieran sido vegetarianos –murmuré–. Ella debería haber sobrevivido también.

–No hables de mi hermana, por favor –me rogó bajito.

–Lo siento –me disculpé.

–No te sientas mal, por favor. Es sólo que pasé varios años pensando constantemente en lo mucho que deseaba que no hubiera muerto, y no quiero volver a sentir todo eso.

–Entiendo –le aseguré.

Alec me hizo cariño otro rato, y me atreví a acariciarle también la cabeza, luego de unos minutos. Tenía mucho miedo a ser rechazada, como en la cueva, pero Alec no se alejó.

Al final, me dio un rápido beso en los labios y me puso de pie. Se paró, y tomó la lijadora.

–Llevamos un buen rato aquí –dijo, en tono práctico–. Terminemos al menos la escalera.

–Ok… –Le dije.

Trabajamos muy rápido, y no muy meticulosamente, pero terminamos de lijar y limpiar la escalera entera. Cuando acabamos, afuera ya estaba oscuro y nosotros estábamos muy sucios. El piso de la torre estaba peor que el del taller de carpintería en sus peores días.

–Mañana barremos esto –propuse.

–Sí, mañana –dijo Alec–. Vamos a nadar un rato, o taparemos la tina con todo el aserrín que tenemos encima.

–Tenemos que pedir que nos lleven –le recordé–. No quiero volver a la cárcel.

–Claro –respondió, riendo.

Cuando subíamos la escalera del módulo central nos atajaron en el segundo piso. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle estaban ahí, en un torneo de ping–pong.

–¡Hasta que aparecieron! –Dijo Emmett.

–¿Me extrañaste? –Le contestó Alec, burlón.

–¿Están bien? –Preguntó Carlisle.

–Sí papá. ¿Podemos ir a nadar? –Pedí–. Alec dice que taparíamos la tina con todo el aserrín que tenemos en el pelo.

–Sí, probablemente sea mejor que se remojen en el lago un rato –dijo Alice–. Parecen ratones de panadería.

–Vamos… –Dijo Carlisle–. Yo los acompañaré.

Esperé que su compañía no se transformara en otra incómoda conversación sobre sexo y prohibiciones, pero al parecer Alec tenía razón y todos habían decidido hacer la vista gorda. Carlisle nadó con nosotros, e incluso nos pasó a ambos los dedos por el pelo para ayudarnos a quitar todo el aserrín posible. Vi que Alec se dejaba "acicalar" sin oponer resistencia, y tuve la sensación de que le gustaba. Tomé nota del hecho, y decidí que cuando volviéramos a estar a solas intentaría pasarle los dedos por el pelo.

–.–

En los días que siguieron se me fue pasando un poco la rabia por la manipulación a la que había sido sometida por mi familia. Decidí ver el vaso medio lleno, y aprovechar la luz verde que me habían puesto con respecto a Alec. Aunque olvidar a Franco me ponía triste, la realidad era que un humano (y sobre todo uno tan chico) estaba completamente fuera de mis posibilidades.

El hecho de saber que todos sabían me daba nervio, pero también me relajaba en el sentido que ya no tenía que procurar que nadie se enterara. Seguí pasando tiempo en el taller de carpintería, haciendo la casita de muñecas para Esme, e incluso Alec comenzó a acompañarme a pesar de que no le gustaba ensuciarse.

En clases, la mañana siguiente a la lijada de la escalera, me costó concentrarme en la unidad. A diferencia del día anterior, parecía que mi cerebro había quedado completamente inservible. No podía parar de pensar en la torre, y en lo que haríamos con Alec. No tenía planes concretos, aparte de acariciarle la cabeza, pero recordaba el beso que me había dado antes de todas las confesiones, y la idea despertaba algo casi doloroso en mi estómago.

En un momento dado, Edward pasó a mi lado con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca un momento, y dejó un papelito en mi mesa. Como era primera vez que hacía eso, me dio curiosidad. Lo abrí, y decía "¡controla tus pensamientos por favor!". Sentí mucha vergüenza. ¡No era mi culpa si el huevón de mi hermano era un puto telépata! Cuando volvió a entrar, me fijé en que Esme no nos miraba y le mostré el dedo central. Él puso los ojos en blanco, y siguió hacia su puesto. Cuando ya había vuelto a pasar por mi lado sentí un estruendo y me volví. Edward yacía en el suelo, y a su lado Jasper tenía cara de inocente. Supuse que había conseguido hacerle una zancadilla a Edward (toda una hazaña…), y me sentí agradecida.

Esme le dijo a Jasper que lo había visto, y que no lo volviera a hacer. Él le contestó que bueno, pero no me pareció que luciera particularmente arrepentido.

Cuando volví nuevamente mi vista al frente, noté que había otro papelito sobre mi libro. Lo abrí, y había un corazoncito. Me volví hacia el lado, y vi que Alec me miraba, sonriendo, y me cerraba un ojo. Me puse contenta, y guardé ambos papelitos en mi bolsillo. Todo eso era nuevo para mí, y me sentía muy nerviosa. Pero era una tensión alegre, una tensión con expectativas.

Cuando la sala fue quedando vacía noté que yo casi no había avanzado nada. Intenté concentrarme, ya que no quería pasarme el resto del día ahí encerrada. Sabía por experiencia que Esme no me dejaría salir hasta que hubiera terminado la puta unidad y los malditos dibujos. Y sabía que discutir sólo acabaría con ella pegándome, con Carlisle castigándome en la tarde, y teniendo que completar mi trabajo de todos modos. Además, por primera vez, tenía miedo de quedarme sin la hora para hacer aseo.

Cuando hasta Alec terminó, y Esme lo dejó ir, me sentí incómoda. Esme tomó su silla y se vino a sentar conmigo.

–¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó.

–Sí –le dije de inmediato, avergonzada. Aunque sabía que ella sabía me daba nervio que supiera. Dios… ¡Trágame tierra!

–No has llegado ni a la mitad de la unidad –comentó.

–Sí. Lo siento. Avanzaré más rápido –prometí.

Esme no respondió, pero permaneció sentada a mi lado. Con ella ahí me costó menos concentrarme. Era difícil tener pensamientos calenturientos con la madre tan cerca, y luego de un rato terminé la puta unidad. Esme me hizo algunas preguntas de rigor, para verificar cuánto había entendido, y finalmente me dejó comenzar con los dibujos.

Pinté amargada, mirando por la ventana a ratos. Cuando por fin me vi liberada, arranqué a mi cuarto aliviada. Me tiré en mi cama, mentalmente exhausta, deseando tener un botón para apagar mi cabeza un rato. Me quedé ahí sola, sin que nadie me interrumpiera, hasta la hora del aseo.

–.–

Yo había estado esperando ir a la torre con Alec, de modo que cuando Esme nos ordenó barrer el patio y regar las plantas se me vino el alma al piso. ¡Todo el día haciendo planes, y me salían con eso!

–No te preocupes –me dijo Alec, bajito, cuando ya estuvimos afuera–. No es que ya no podamos. Es sólo que no debemos descuidar las plantas y el patio.

–Ok… –Murmuré decepcionada.

Alec miró alrededor, y me dio un rápido agarrón en el trasero, sobresaltándome. Luego me dio un piquito en la boca y, al ver mi cara, se rio y se alejó rumbo a la manguera.

–Yo regaré rápido –me dijo–. Tú barre, que te tardas menos que yo en eso. Si nos demoramos poco podemos también avanzar en la torre.

Eso me animó mucho, y me puse a barrer con energía. Avancé rápido, y de cuando en cuando Alec me lanzaba una miradita, o me cerraba un ojo, o me lanzaba un besito silencioso con la boca.

En un momento dado, sentí un breve chorro de agua mojarme la cara. Me sobresalté, y vi a Alec riéndose. Me dieron ganas de mojarlo de vuelta, pero sólo tenía una escoba.

Al rato me volvió a mojar, se volvió a reír de mí, y me piqué.

Cuando lo hizo por tercera vez, ya me dio rabia y levanté la escoba para que le quedara claro que si me mojaba una vez más me las pagaría. Puso cara de susto, como de broma, y se cagó de la risa. Me volvió a tirar agua, conmigo mirando, como provocándome. Me acerqué, enrabiada.

–¿Me vas a dar mi merecido? –Preguntó bajito, riendo. Eso me desconcertó, y me detuve. Era como si no le importara que lo golpeara.

–No, rompería la escoba –le dije, confundida, aliviada de haber encontrado una excusa para no vengarme como había pensado.

Me iba a alejar, y el muy huevón me volvió a tirar agua, aunque muy poquita, con la mano.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunté, enojada–. ¿Por qué me mojas?

–Era para que te rieras –respondió–. Lo siento.

–Ok. No me da risa –le dije, amargada.

–Pensaba que ibas a apalearme con esa escoba –se burló–. Debiste verte.

–Pensaba hacerlo –admití–. Pero luego imaginé qué diría Esme si llegaba con la escoba hecha pedazos, diciéndole que la había usado para pelear contigo.

–Sí, eso hubiera sido incómodo –murmuró.

–Terminemos pronto –le dije finalmente–. Tengo muchas ganas de avanzar en la torre.

–Bueno –me dijo, y el muy huevón volvió a tirarme un poco de agua con la mano. Me fijé, de pronto, que estábamos parados en una masa de agua. Eso hizo que olvidara la rabia.

–Apunta para otra parte –le dije–. Llevas mucho rato regando el mismo arbusto, y estás dejando un charco.

–Claro –me dijo, y me hizo caso. Parecía decepcionado, y eso me puso triste.

–No me importa tanto que me tires agua –mentí, para que no se siguiera sintiendo mal. Él resopló, y no me contestó.

Cuando por fin vacié el último balde de barrido en la compostera me animé. Alec había avanzado a la par conmigo y había terminado de regar también. Pensé que volvería a tirarme agua, pero no lo hizo. Me arrepentí de haber sido tan pesada con él y, cuando pasó a mi lado, me armé de valor y le di yo un agarrón en el trasero a él. Pareció sorprendido, pero me lanzó una gran sonrisa. Eso me alivió muchísimo.

Lo acompañé a buscar otra escoba y otra pala para él, ya que el plan era que barriéramos la base de la torre que había quedado asquerosa el día anterior.

Cuando estuvimos en la torre, yo pensaba que me daría otro beso. Pero él se puso a barrer, desconcertándome.

Me puse a barrer también, pensando que tal vez quería sacarse el trabajo de encima antes de pasar a otras cosas más interesantes.

–¿Podemos llevar este aserrín a la compostera? –Pregunté, al notar que el cubo estaba lleno de porquería.

–Yo creo que no –dijo–. Tiene mucha mugre.

–Ok, voy a vaciar el cubo al basurero y vuelvo –le dije–. ¡No te vayas a ninguna parte! –Agregué riendo.

–¿O qué? –Me desafió burlón, desconcertándome.

–O nada… Lo siento… –Le dije, incómoda. No tenía ningún derecho a obligarlo a besarme después de todo.

Me fui a vaciar la tierra con aserrín al basurero, y de vuelta tuve una idea. Llené el cubo con agua. Lo mojaría yo para que viera que no me molestaba jugar también.

Cuando volví dejé el balde en el suelo. Me estaba dando la espalda. Metí la mano al agua. No se volvió. Pero se quedó muy quieto, por lo que supuse que me había oído. Agarré un poco de agua con la mano y se la lancé al cuello con poco éxito. Casi no lo mojé.

–¡Así que eres una pequeña vengativa! –Exclamó riendo, volviéndose.

–Sólo te quería decir que en realidad no me molesta si me tiras agua –le dije–. Perdóname por enojarme tanto, hace un rato.

Alec suspiró.

–No hay problema, Daniela.

–¿Puedo hacer algo que he estado deseando hacer todo el día? –Le pregunté, juntando valor para tomar la iniciativa.

–Ok… –me respondió, mirándome con curiosidad.

Me sequé bien las manos en los pantalones, y me acerqué. Él se quedó muy quieto. Cuando estuve frente a él, levanté la mano y metí mis dedos en su pelo. Le rasqué suavecito la cabeza, haciéndole cariño. Alec cerró los ojos, e inclinó la cabeza.

Seguí un rato, sin que él mostrara signos de aburrirse, y eso me animó. Me acerqué más y, recordando que no le había disgustado mi agarrón de un rato antes, me atreví a darle otro, muy suave. Él sonrió, sin abrir los ojos, por lo que seguí rascándole la cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra le masajeaba el trasero. Me di cuenta de que me gustaba su trasero. Era grandecito. Me pregunté cómo sería masajearle el frontis, pero no tuve tanta valentía como para aventurarme de ese lado. No iba a arriesgarme a que saliera arrancando asustado, como en la cueva.

–Puedes apretar un poco más –me dijo luego de un par de minutos, muy bajito. No sabía si se refería a la cabeza o al trasero, de modo que puse más fuerza en ambos movimientos.

–Abajo… Me refería a esa mano… –aclaró con dulzura.

Volví a acariciarle y rascarle despacito la cabeza, pero masajeándole los glúteos con más ímpetu. Lo sentí gemir un poco, y eso me puso muy contenta. Resultaba agradable provocarle eso, descubrí. Me hizo sentir poderosa y extrañamente satisfecha.

Luego de un rato él movió su mano, y agarró la que yo tenía sobre su trasero. Sentí como hundía la guata, soltando un poco sus pantalones, y metió mi mano entre la tela de sus calzoncillos y sus nalgas. ¡Dios! ¡Estaba tocándole el trasero a Alec! Se sentía suave, y tenía pelitos. Me sorprendí. Comencé a acariciarlo, y vi que él seguía con los ojos cerrados y con cara de contento. Lo masajeé con más fuerza, y gimió un poco aunque se notaba que era de placer. Eso me hizo sonreír.

Alec mantuvo la guata apretada, para que la soltura del pantalón me diera holgura para masajearlo. Luego de unos minutos me aventuré a bajar un poco, y vi que también le provocaba placer que lo masajeara cerca de las piernas. Sintiendo que me estaba dando luz verde para descubrirlo, decidí explorar. Quería encontrar dónde le gustaba más que lo acariciaran.

Pronto noté que en la cintura no le gustaba tanto, y que en la entrepierna le daba como una cosquilla nerviosa. Con un dedo alcancé a tocar lo que seguramente era un testículo, pero le dio como un espasmo que no supe interpretar y no me atreví a seguir por ese lado. Luego comencé a acariciarlo entre las nalgas y, aunque las apretó ligeramente, también noté que le salía un gemidito. No estaba segura de si le había gustado o no, y me quedé quieta por un instante.

–Es agradable –murmuró bajito, para darme ánimo, de modo que continué en mi exploración de la "entre–nalga".

Alec parecía estar pasándolo mal, pero a la vez daba gemiditos de placer. Era algo desconcertante. Pero no tenía ganas de detenerme, de modo que, con cuidado, le fui acariciando el canal que se formaba entre ambos glúteos. A Alec como que le estaba costando respirar, a ratos, y eso me inquietó. Pero supuse que, si algo le molestaba, me lo haría saber. Además, no es como si necesitara respirar.

–Si algo no te gusta me lo dirás, ¿no? –Le rogué, de todas formas.

–Sí, te lo prometo –confirmó, abriendo los ojos y mirándome contento. Ya no tenía su típica mirada arrogante, y más bien parecía un corderito completamente entregado. Sentí algo agradable, y le sonreí. Volví a acariciarlo, y él volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pronto volvió a tener la respiración rara, con sus gemiditos.

Noté que, cuando pasaba los dedos más cerca de su culo, se ponía muy nervioso. Asumí que eso debía molestarle, recordando cuánto me dolía a mí cuando habían tenido que abrirme para lo de los dispositivos. Decidí entonces saltarme esa parte dolorosa. Pero Alec, en vez de parecer aliviado, pareció amargado. No abrió los ojos, ni me dijo nada, pero me pregunté si no habría malinterpretado su incomodidad. Después de todo, si era homosexual, debía gustarle que un hombre le metiera el pene por ahí. ¿O era al revés?

Tentativamente, fui acercando mis dedos nuevamente a su culo. El gimió un poco, sin abrir los ojos. Continué acercando mis dedos, hasta que tuve el índice directamente sobre su ano. Lo dejé ahí unos segundos, y Alec comenzó a mover casi imperceptiblemente las caderas. Animada, aunque bastante asustada, comencé a masajearle el culo con el dedo. Eso hizo que respirara con todavía más agitación, y que gimiera más. Asumí que había acertado, y que lo estaba pasando bien. Sentí una inexplicable alegría, y lo masajeé con más energía.

Algo más tarde noté que sus glúteos se relajaban un poco, y que su culito también como que se relajaba. Al dejar de oponer tanta resistencia, mi masaje llevó la punta de mi dedo a entrar ligeramente. Me asusté un poco, esperando que huyera aterrado ante mi intromisión. Pero, muy por el contrario, dio signos de estar sintiendo un evidente placer. Entendiendo, comencé a invadirlo a propósito, mientras seguía masajeándolo. Él comenzó a mover las caderas con más energía, y de pronto sus manos se despertaron y me agarró el trasero. Me acercó hacia él, y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Me distraje, y me quedé quieta.

–No pares… Por favor… –Gimió.

Reinicié el masaje de culito, metiendo y sacando la punta de mi dedo. El comenzó a apretarme contra él, y sentí la dureza en sus pantalones. Dios… ¡Estaba excitado por delante! Comencé a sentir calor donde jamás lo había sentido, y deseé frotar mi entrepierna contra algo. Sin pensarlo mucho, ya que no estaba actuando con demasiada lógica, bajé la mano que tenía en su cabeza y, pasándola entre sus pantalones y los míos, comencé a masajearme ahí. Se me salió un gemido a mí, y sentí una urgencia por frotarme. Alec acercó su mano a mi entrepierna, y comenzó a frotarme él. Se sentía tan rico…

Continué masajeándolo con más energía, y él paralelamente comenzó a frotarme con más ímpetu. Seguimos un buen rato, y yo no quería que acabara. Él fue aumentando la velocidad de su movimiento de caderas, como animándome a frotarlo con más energía. Dejándome llevar, comencé a meterle el dedo con mayor frecuencia, y sentí que el frotaba su bulto contra mí mientras, con la otra mano, se las arreglaba para seguir frotándome la entrepierna.

Cuando él gimió más fuerte, y sentí que su culito se apretaba contra mi dedo como aprisionándolo, el bulto en el frontis perdió su dureza. Alec se quedó quieto, algo lacio, y no me atreví a moverme. Seguía con mi dedo en su culo, pero él ya no meneaba las caderas ni gemía. Tentativamente lo fui sacando, y él puso una carita de entre risa y nervio. Pero no parecía enojado, muy por el contrario.

Yo me sentí algo rara, ya que aunque estaba contenta sentía todavía ganas de seguirme frotando contra algo. Moví ligeramente la cadera, ya que la mano de Alec seguía ahí. Él lo notó, y soltó otra risita. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en la boca, y fue bajando hacia el cuello. Eso me dejó con todavía más urgencia por frote, y me llevé la mano libre a mi entrepierna. Comencé a frotarme yo, pero Alec comenzó a frotarme él y eso era mucho más agradable de modo que lo dejé.

Continuó besándome y tocándome. De pronto, con su otra mano, me desabotonó los pantalones. Me miró indeciso.

–Dale… –Le dije, deseando que me siguiera besando y tocando.

Alec me sonrió de oreja a oreja y, metiéndome la mano debajo de los calzones, comenzó a tocarme ahí. Se me escapó un gritito. Eso era muy, muy rico…

Comencé a mover las caderas, frotándome yo misma contra su mano. Sentía cada vez más urgencia por hacerlo, y Alec parecía saber cómo pasarme los dedos y tocarme, porque hizo que sintiera algo increíble. Y, luego del instante increíble, me sentí agotada.

Alec me dio un besito en la frente, y sacó la mano de dentro de mí. Me puso los calzones en su lugar, y me volvió a cerrar el pantalón. Luego me levantó, me llevó con él a la escalera, y me sentó en sus piernas. Comenzó a hacerme cariño en la espalda y, para no ser menos, le volví a hacer cariño en la cabeza.

–Eso fue muy rico –le dije finalmente.

–Sí –dijo él.

–Nunca había sentido algo así –confesé.

–Eso imaginé –me dijo, riendo un poquito.

–Entonces, ¿ya no soy virgen? –pregunté, y él soltó una carcajada.

–Sigues siendo virgen –me aseguró–. Y, técnicamente, siempre lo serás.

–Pero ¿no acabas de meterme el dedo en la vagina? –Le pregunté, desconcertada.

–Sí, eso hice –admitió–. Pero no rompí nada. Y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, eres un vampiro. Te habrías vuelto a reparar rápidamente.

–¿Hablas de eso del himen? –Pregunté, algo avergonzada.

–Sí. Aunque se rompiera, se repararía sólo y ¡Milagro! Virgen otra vez…

–¿Hablas en serio? –Le pregunté, desconcertada.

–Completamente.

–Yo pensé que la primera vez dolía mucho –confesé–. Pero no me dolió nada. Fue increíble.

–Eso es porque nada se rompió –explicó–. En una relación sexual normal te habría dolido.

–Ah… Bueno, me alegro de que no me doliera –admití.

–Yo me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado –me dijo contento.

–¿Y a ti te gustó cómo te toqué yo? –Pregunté insegura.

–Sí, fue muy placentero –aseguró.

Me sentí bien, y lo abracé.

–Estoy tan contenta…

–Yo también –afirmó. Dejó de hacerme cariño en la espalda y puso la mano en mi nuca. Empujó mi cabeza contra su hombro y comenzó a hacerme cariño en el pelo.

Nos quedamos así hasta que afuera comenzó a oscurecer, y Alec me recordó que no habíamos terminado de barrer, y que teníamos que planear limpiar el desván de aquella torre. Nos pusimos manos a la obra, animados.

–.–


	19. Descubrimiento desconcertante

AN: ¡Gracias Mary! Sí, lemon… Me cuesta un poco (¡un poco grande!) escribir eso. Me alegro de que haya tenido una recepción sin lanzallamas jajaja. Estaba un poco asustada. Alec y Daniela no se quedarán juntos, pero pasarán más cosas. De hecho, este capítulo y el que vendrá después de éste serán un poco "lemoniacos".

¡Gracias MC! Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Pero, al menos en esta historia, no hay más Vulturis. Lo siento… A Alec sólo lo salvaron su hermana y un profundo sentimiento de culpa.

¡Gracias Claudia Zavaleta! No puedo responder a la pregunta sin decir qué va a pasar. Y, si lo dijera ahora, echaría a perder la sorpresa. Pero la historia entre Alec y Daniela no durará, ya que él es gay. En cuanto al final feliz… Pues no habrá final feliz. Lo siento. :( El final es **muy** triste, y por eso le puse en el género que era una tragedia.

Advertencia: este capítulo puede resultar desagradable, ya que se tratan temas de adulto.

**Capítulo 19: Descubrimiento desconcertante**

Desde esa tarde, y por un par de semanas, se estableció una especie de rutina. Con Alec nos acariciábamos luego de hacer aseo, y fuimos así terminando de limpiar esa torre, la torre cuadrada, el garaje, y las estancias adyacentes del muro.

También conseguí terminar la casita de muñecas, y se la regalé a Esme. Se puso muy contenta, y me dijo que la pondría de adorno junto a las cosas del muñeco, que mantenía en su cuarto porque a mí no me gustaba.

Con el paso de los días dejé de temer que ella o Carlisle nos retaran. Era obvio que sabían de nuestras "actividades" con Alec, pero que nos estaban dejando ser. Y, con esa nueva libertad, fui explorándolo. Descubrí, poco a poco, que tenía un enorme poder para producirle placer. Y, cuando ya creía que había descubierto todo lo que había que descubrir en lo que a hacer feliz a Alec se refería, la vida volvió a sorprenderme.

Desde que mi nuevo hermano se había incorporado a la familia, yo había asumido que se portaba muy bien y que por eso nunca se metía en problemas.

Pero, un viernes en la tarde a mediados de julio, comencé a notar algo muy desconcertante.

Estábamos con Esme, Alec y Carlisle en la sala, jugando Scrabble en español (idea de Carlisle…). Rosalie y Emmett estaban viendo un partido de futbol en la tele, y los otros cuatro estaban lejos, seguramente "explorando".

De pronto hubo un gol, y Emmett gritó emocionado lanzando un cojín al aire. Cayó sobre la mesa, sin que nadie atinara a atajarlo, volcándole las letras a Alec y desordenando un poco el tablero.

–¡Qué mierda! –Se quejó Alec, lanzándole el cojín de vuelta con rabia.

–Sorry hermano… –Respondió Emmett.

Yo pensaba que retarían a Alec por la palabrota. A mí casi siempre me pegaban cuando se me salía una. Pero Carlisle sólo suspiró, y le dijo "calma hijo".

Fruncí el ceño. No es que quisiera que le pegaran a Alec, claro que no, pero sentí que no estaban siendo muy justos. Al final, asumí que con él habían sido más permisivos ya que nunca decía palabrotas.

Al siguiente día, cuando estábamos al borde del lago, Esme abrió su canasto del tejido. Seguía con su proyecto de ajuar para el bebé de plástico.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe a tejer? –Me ofreció, como tantas otras veces. Le puse los ojos en blanco.

–Llevas más de doscientos años preguntando la misma huevada –le dije, molesta–. ¿Cuándo asumirás que no me interesa tejer, Esme?

Carlisle, que estaba un poco más lejos, se acercó enojado. Me agarró de un brazo, parándome, y me dio un par de palmadas muy fuertes en el trasero.

–No le hables así a tu madre –me dijo–. Y no digas palabrotas.

–¿Me pegaste por responder mal o por la palabrota? –Pregunté.

–Por ambos –me contestó enojado–. Ya sabes que no debes responder de esa forma. Y te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero palabrotas.

Me dio rabia, y miré a Alec que estaba sentado a algunos metros. Tenía un libro abierto en su regazo, pero no leía.

–¿Alec sí puede decir palabrotas? –Pregunté picada.

Carlisle me soltó, desconcertado.

–No. Nadie puede decir palabrotas –me aseguró.

–A él no le pegas como a mí cuando se le sale una –alegué. Vi Que Alec giraba la vista, incómodo.

–Alec habla muy bien, en general –contestó Carlisle.

–Ayer dijo _mierda_, y no le dijiste nada.

–¿Quieres que le pegue a tu hermano? –Me preguntó, algo tenso.

–¡No, claro que no! –Le dije–. Lo que quiero es que no me pegues a mí.

–Entonces piensa antes de hablar, tesoro –me dijo Carlisle, y me abrazó.

Dejé que pasaran unos segundos, y me calmé un poco.

–Lo siento papá –murmuré.

–Está bien, hija –me dijo–. Te quiero mucho.

–Sí sé –le dije–. Yo también los quiero.

Me senté al lado de Esme y, aunque no quería aprender a tejer, me puse a acompañarla para que viera que no me molestaba que tejiera ella si quería.

–.–

La gota que rebalsó el vaso se produjo a mediados de la siguiente semana, el jueves, cuando conversaba con Alec mientras barríamos el patio que estaba entre el ala de la cocina y el ala sur. Era una charla inocente, sobre sus viajes en barco con los Vulturis.

–Cuando anduve en su barco no lo disfruté mucho –confesé–. Aunque el paisaje era agradable, estaba asustada con lo que me esperaba al llegar, y durante el viaje de vuelta estaba asustada ante la posibilidad de tener que volver a Italia.

–Es una lástima que no lo disfrutaras –me dijo–. Yo tuve la posibilidad de ayudar a pilotar, y era muy entretenido.

–¿Y no te gusta andar en velero, o en kayak? –Pegunté–. Están en la bodega.

–Sí, si los he probado –me aseguró–. Pero hablaba más de la emoción de manejar un vehículo con motor.

–Bueno, pues ahora no se puede. El nuevo orden jamás nos permitiría manejar un barco, aunque tuviéramos uno –le aseguré.

–Sí, esperemos que se joda el nuevo orden –dijo despectivamente–. Supongo que es cosa de tiempo…

Sentimos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, sobre nuestras cabezas, y levantamos la vista. Carlisle estaba en una de las ventanas del segundo piso de la zona de la cocina. Había olvidado que él y Esme podrían estar haciendo aseo ahí.

–Alec, ¿puedes subir un momento por favor? –Le dijo, muy serio.

Alec puso cara de amargado, y me pasó su escoba y su pala.

–Guárdalas tú, por favor –me dijo bajito. Eso me extrañó, ya que nos quedaba todavía mucho por hacer. ¿Acaso pensaba que Carlisle no lo dejaría volver a terminar con su parte del aseo?

Se metió a la casa por la puerta del corredor que llevaba del oeste al ala sudeste, y oí sus pasos en la escalera que quedaba del otro lado de la cocina. No podía verlos, pero asumí que Carlisle le pegaría. Al menos, eso hacía con mis hermanos y conmigo cuando a alguno se le salía una crítica al gobierno.

Seguí barriendo, y me extrañó no oír nada. Esperé, pero Alec no volvió. Amargada, terminé sola de barrer y de regar.

Guardé las cosas en el cuarto del aseo, y me fui a recorrer el muro buscando a Alec. Le di una vuelta entera, sin éxito.

Triste, volví al módulo central. Pero Alec tampoco estaba ahí. No había nadie en casa. Salté por la ventana al patio, pensando que tal vez él me estaba buscando a mí y decidí recorrer nuevamente las áreas que normalmente nos tocaba limpiar.

–¿Han visto a Alec? –Les pregunté a Jasper y a Alice, cuando me los crucé cerca del portón de salida al parque.

–No –me contestaron.

–Es que no lo encuentro –dije amargada–. Y ya no sé dónde más buscarlo –expliqué.

–Deja de buscarlo –me dijo Alice, con cara de pena–. Carlisle lo castigó, y estará encerrado hasta mañana, cuando Esme lo vaya a buscar.

–¿Dónde está? –Pregunté.

–En la sala sin ventanas, la donde te encerraron aquella vez –explicó–. Pero es mejor que no vayas, porque Carlisle se enojaría.

–¡A la mierda con Carlisle! –Le dije, picada–. Me iré a encerrar con él.

–No, no vayas –me dijo Jasper, tomándome una mano. Me solté, enojada, y me alejé corriendo de vuelta al castillo. Cuando intenté abrir la puerta que daba del vestíbulo al pasillo del ala sur, encontré que estaba con llave.

–¿Qué mierda? –Murmuré.

No me di por vencida, y subí al segundo piso. Pero me encontré con que el acceso al pasillo que corría paralelamente por ese piso también estaba cerrado con llave. Fui a probar los otros accesos a esos dos pasillos y estaban todos con llave. Irritada, probé ventanas hasta que encontré una sin pestillo para colarme. Cuando por fin llegué afuera de la puerta de la que había sido mi prisión, entré. Alec me miró, inquieto. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas abrazadas.

–No deberías estar aquí –me dijo.

–¿No te alegra verme? –Le pregunté, ofendida. Él me sonrió con calidez.

–Claro que me alegra verte –me dijo–. Es sólo que se supone que no tengo que ver a nadie hasta mañana.

–¡A la mierda! –Le dije, cerrando la puerta y acercándome a él–. ¿Te duele mucho? –Le pregunté, amargada.

–No –me dijo, algo tenso–. No te preocupes.

–No te hagas el valiente –le dije riendo–. Carlisle ya me ha pegado por hablar mal de su mierda de gobierno, y sé cuánto duele.

–Daniela, cállate por el amor de Dios –me dijo, inquieto.

–¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que ahora te volviste fan del nuevo orden? –Me burlé.

De pronto sentimos pasos en el pasillo. Reconocí la forma de caminar de Carlisle. Alec se llevó una mano a la cara, y parecía amargado.

Carlisle entró a la sala, se acercó a nosotros, y me levantó.

–Vamos –me dijo.

–¡Yo también hablé mal del puto gobierno! –Le dije, intentando que me soltara–. Así que me quedaré aquí encerrada junto con Alec.

Carlisle me sacó al pasillo, cerró la puerta, y tras agarrarme de la cintura comenzó a pegarme. Decidí aguantar, esperando que acabara pronto y me encerrara también, junto con Alec. Pero, cuando por fin me volvió a parar, me agarró de una mano y me intentó alejar del cuarto.

–¿No me vas a encerrar también? –Le pregunté, agarrándome de la baranda de la escalera.

–No, ya te pegué –me dijo.

–¿Y por qué a Alec lo encierras además? –Pregunté, picada.

–Suelta la baranda, Daniela, que la vas a quebrar –me dijo, sin responder a mi pregunta.

–¿Me encerrarás en otro cuarto? –Le pregunté.

–Sí, pero en tu cuarto –me dijo, luego de un instante de vacilación–. Vamos.

–¿Y por qué a Alec no lo encierras en su propio cuarto? –Insistí, sin soltarme de la baranda.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo –respondió cansado.

–Quiero que me encierres igual que a él –insistí–. De hecho, preferiría que me encerraras _con_ él. Ambos somos igual de culpables.

–No. Y contaré hasta tres para que sueltes esa baranda y me sigas –me amenazó.

Me piqué, y dejé que llegara hasta tres. Él inspiró, y expiró. Parecía deprimido. Me volvió a tomar de la cintura, y comenzó a pegarme nuevamente. Apreté los dientes, decidida a no ceder. Quería quedarme con Alec, maldita sea.

Edward y Bella llegaron, interrumpiéndonos por suerte. Lo agradecí, pero no solté la baranda, decidida a quedarme cerca de Alec.

–Puedo hablar contigo, Carlisle –solicitó Edward.

Carlisle suspiró, me dirigió una mirada agotada, y se alejó con él. Bella se sentó en la escalera, a mi lado.

–Suelta la baranda un rato –me dijo–. No aprovecharé para alejarte de aquí te lo prometo.

Le hice caso, y me froté el trasero, ya que me dolía.

–Carlisle es muy injusto –le dije, tiritando–. Me da rabia que tenga a Alec encerrado en ese cuarto horrible después de pegarle.

–No le pegaron Daniela –me dijo Bella–. Lo encerraron ahí en vez de pegarle.

–¿Por qué? –reclamé–. Yo acabo de criticar al gobierno y a mí sí me pegó. Y me dijo que me encerraría en mi cuarto.

Bella pareció incómoda, y no me contestó.

–¿Qué? –Le pregunté.

–Nada. Deja de darle vueltas –me dijo simplemente.

–¡Es que no entiendo! –Exclamé.

–¿Qué más te da?

–Me da rabia –insistí–. También critiqué al puto nuevo orden delante de Carlisle, para que me encerrara con Alec, y en vez de eso el tipo me pega. Y luego vienes tú y me dices que a Alec ni siquiera le pegaron en primer lugar.

–¿Quieres que le peguen a Alec? –Me preguntó, enojada.

–¡No, claro que no! Pero me gustaría que a mí tampoco me hubieran pegado entonces –expliqué. Sí a él lo encerraron, entonces quiero que me encierren con él.

–No es tan simple… –Me dijo Bella.

En eso sentimos los pasos de Carlisle y Edward acercarse. Me volví a agarrar de la baranda, decidida a no dejarme amedrentar. Pero Carlisle, en vez de intentar soltarme, se acercó a la puerta de la sala oscura y le ordenó a Alec que saliera.

–Ok. Alec, ve a tu cuarto hasta mañana –le ordenó–. Daniela, ve al tuyo hasta mañana también. ¿Está bien?

–Ok –le dije, soltándome de la baranda–. Aunque igual encuentro injusto que a mí sí me pegues por hablar mal de lo que tú sabes.

Carlisle se masajeó la cabeza, y parecía estar contando. Vi que Alec me miraba, y negaba con la cabeza.

–Ok, me doy por vencida –les dije, cabreada–. Me iré a mi cuarto, y continuaré preguntándome por qué pegarme a mí es perfectamente aceptable, mientras que a todos los demás rara vez los tocan. Antes asumía que era por un asunto de edad. Pero, dado que Alec también pertenece al grupo de los protegidos, asumiré que es porque me odian a mí en particular.

Me fui corriendo, y nadie intentó detenerme. Cuando llegué a la sala, ya no podía ocultar los tiritones. Por suerte no había nadie en casa. Me metí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con pestillo, y moví mis muebles de manera que bloquearan la entrada. Cerré las ventanas, las cortinas, y me dispuse a no salir de ahí hasta que alguien me diera una puta disculpa, o al menos una muy buena explicación para tamaña injusticia.

–.–

Para mi gran consternación, nadie llegó a intentar hablar conmigo esa tarde, ni esa noche. Por la mañana, asumí que intentarían al menos convencerme de que fuera a clases. Pero nada. Los oí entrar a la sala. ¿Qué mierda les pasaba? ¿Hasta Alec había decidido ignorarme?

Los fui oyendo irse, algunas horas después, en la medida que Esme los iba dejando. Cuando ya había oído alejarse a los seis mayores, asumí que sólo estaban en casa Esme y Alec. Los oí finalmente a ellos salir de la sala, y acercarse. Pero Esme siguió de largo, y la oí bajar la escalera como a los demás. ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

Alec llamó despacito a mi puerta.

–¿Qué quieres? –Le dije, enojada.

–Hablar contigo.

–¡Pues habla! –Le ordené.

–Preferiría que no fuera a través de una puerta –explicó.

–No pienso salir de aquí.

–Hoy nos traerán la sangre –me recordó–. Tendrás que salir aunque te tengan que echar abajo la puerta.

–¡Pues que echen abajo el puto castillo si quieren! –Respondí picada.

–Daniela, por favor… Déjame pasar –me rogó.

–No. Si quieres decirme algo hazlo. ¡No pienso abrir la maldita puerta hasta que alguien me entregue una puta disculpa por los millones de veces que me han pegado, y una garantía de que no me volverán a pegar en mi puta vida! –le grité.

Alec suspiró, del otro lado de la puerta. Lo oí alejarse rumbo a la sala, y me puse a llorar. A nadie le importaba la justicia en esa maldita familia. Ni a Alec, que se supone que me quería un poco más que el resto.

Algunos segundos más tarde, sentí a Alec acercarse nuevamente. No llamó, pero pasó una hoja doblada por debajo de la puerta. Quedó medio trancada por la pata de la cómoda, pero conseguí soltarla. La abrí.

"_Daniela, siento que te hayan pegado tantas veces. Y sé que ayer solidarizaste conmigo y te castigaron por eso. Lo siento. Carlisle y Esme no me pueden pegar a mí, porque soy masoquista. Ayer me castigaron encerrándome por esa razón."_

¿Masoquista? ¿Ésa era la gente rara, ésa a la que le gustaba que le pegaran? ¿O no? ¿Alec era gay, y más encima masoquista?

–¿Sigues ahí? –Le pregunté.

–Sí Daniela. ¿Puedo pasar para que conversemos?

–Ok –le dije, y comencé a mover los muebles. Quité el pestillo, y Alec entró. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

–¿Entiendes ahora? –Preguntó.

–¿Eres de ésos a los que les gusta que les peguen? –Pregunté, extrañada.

–Sí –reconoció.

–¿Y no te duele? –pregunté, sin entender.

–Sí. Sí me duele –admitió, mirando el piso.

–No entiendo. ¿Cómo te puede gustar entonces?

–Es complicado –me dijo–. Pero la cosa es que Carlisle sabe, y por eso Esme y él prefieren no castigarme de esa forma.

–¿Y puedo ser masoquista yo también? –Propuse–. A mí me gustaría que escogieran no pegarme.

–Tú no eres masoquista, Daniela –me dijo, sonriendo.

–Pero puedo convertirme –le dije, encogiéndome de hombros–. Es cuestión de querer, ¿no?

–No es una religión –respondió exasperado–. Es una condición. Uno es o no es. No se trata de una decisión personal.

–¿Y no será que te inventaste eso para evitar que te castiguen? –Pregunté, escéptica.

–No, claro que no –aseguró, ofendido.

–Es que es un poco raro… Admítelo… –Le dije.

–Bueno, ése soy yo –respondió amargado–. El vampiro raro. Gay y masoquista.

–¿Alguna otra cosa rara que confesar? –Pregunté.

–¿Qué más quieres? –Reclamó, enojado–. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?

–Fácil, no sé… Pero reconoce que es práctico y oportuno.

–No es nada de práctico –me aseguró.

–¿Por qué? –Me burlé–. ¡Consigues que no te peguen! ¡Yo también quiero ser masoquista!

–Ya te expliqué que no funciona así –respondió cansado.

–¡Es que es demasiado trucho! –Reclamé–. Tú mismo me has dicho que los Vulturis te torturaban y que era espantoso. ¡Y ahora me sales con que en realidad lo disfrutabas!

–¡No lo disfrutaba! –Se defendió.

–¿Y no que eras masoquista? –Pregunté, confundida.

–Ok… Entiendo tu confusión… –Murmuró–. Te lo explicaré.

–Eso, explícamelo –lo desafié.

–Cuando me pegan eso me excita sexualmente –explicó, incómodo–. Pero eso no significa que no me duela. Y no funciona cuando me hacen algo extremo, o me desmiembran, o torturan a alguien frente a mí. ¿Entiendes?

–¿O sea que si Carlisle te pegara querrías hacer el amor con él? –Pregunté, sin poder ocultar una mueca de asco.

–No, no es así como funciona –explicó, haciendo una mueca el mismo–. Es sólo que, si me pegara, quedaría excitado. Me darían deseos de hacerlo con alguien, con quien sea, o de masturbarme. Y por eso resulta inapropiado que ellos, que actúan como mis padres, me hagan algo así.

Me quedé callada unos segundos, preguntándome si Esme y Carlisle se sentirían igual de incómodos que yo ante la idea de Alec masturbándose después de una tunda. Dios…

–¿Recuerdas el día que te tiré agua en el patio? –Me preguntó.

–Sí, claro –le dije.

–¿Recuerdas que me amenazaste con la escoba? –Preguntó.

Me quedé callada nuevamente. ¿Acaso la idea de que le diera con la escoba lo había excitado ese día?

–Por tu cara asumo que entendiste –me dijo–. Y sí: por eso te seguí tirando agua. Tenía la esperanza de que entendieras lo que de verdad quería.

–Jamás lo hubiera adivinado –confesé–. Ni aunque me hubieras empapado con la manguera.

–Sí, lo entendí –me dijo–. Y por eso al final dejé de provocarte. Es que cuando levantaste la escoba había tenido la esperanza de que tú… Me hubieras entendido –explicó incómodo.

–Lo siento –le dije, incómoda también–. Yo jamás te haría daño Alec.

–Sí sé –me dijo–. No estoy hablando de hacer daño.

–Pero cuando alguien te pega te hace daño –expliqué–. Jamás te haría algo, sabiendo que te está doliendo.

Alec inspiró profundo, y luego expiró.

–Toda la familia ya lo sabe –me dijo–. Pero te ruego que no se lo cuentes a nadie de fuera de la familia, porque resulta un poco vergonzoso. ¿Ok?

–Sí, soy una tumba –le aseguré.

–No, no lo eres –me dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Pero tengo la esperanza de que con esto si contengas tu lengua.

–No se lo diré a nadie –le prometí–. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta morbosa?

–Bueno, puedes –me dijo.

–Cuando yo estuve en la cárcel, me apalearon varias veces. Fue horrible, y no me excitó para nada –confesé–. ¿Te apalearon a ti también?

–Sí –me dijo.

–¿Y…? ¿Te excitaste?

–Sí –reconoció–. De hecho, eso incomodó mucho al general Alí.

–¿Pero a ti te gustó que te castigaran entonces? –Pregunté.

–Fue doloroso, e incómodo –confesó Alec–. Mi problema quedó expuesto, para que toda la unidad lo viera. Te aseguro que eso fue extremadamente mortificante. Pero no puedo negar que, cuando me iban a pegar, e incluso cuando me pegaban, a pesar del dolor, sentí algo rico.

Negué con la cabeza, sin conseguir imaginármelo. Recordé mis apaleos, y no hubo en ellos nada placentero.

–¿Te castigaron luego, en el reentrenamiento? –Le pregunté–. Porque a mí me apalearon varias veces por eso.

–No –me dijo–. Me hicieron escribir, igual que a ti. Y en dos ocasiones me hubieran tenido que castigar. Pero el general prefirió dejarme sin tele ni libros por toda la semana, ya que entendió que el apaleo no hubiera sido apropiado.

–Qué suerte… –Murmuré–. Si llego a ir a la cárcel de nuevo me pondré a gemir de placer cuando me peguen la primera vez, así evitaré que vuelvan a apalearme.

Alec soltó una risotada.

–No funcionaría –me dijo–. Llamarían a Carlisle, y él les diría que estás fingiendo.

–¿Y para qué haría eso? –Le pregunté–. Creo que Carlisle estaría feliz de impedir que extraños me pegaran.

–No. Carlisle no le mentiría al gobierno. Además, bastaría con que el general Veloso hablara para que supieran que no eres masoquista.

–Que mierda… Me gustaría ser masoquista –le dije–. Es como tener un seguro anti–castigos; una credencial que dice "prohibido pegar".

–No es tan simple –explicó–. La gente se incomoda mucho, y buscan otras formas de castigarte.

–Entre un apaleo, y una semana sin tele, prefiero la semana sin tele –le dije con rotundidad.

–Ok… Sé que te cuesta entenderlo –me dijo–. Pero yo preferiría no ser masoquista, ya que la gente te tiende a mirar medio raro cuando se enteran.

Me sentí culpable.

–Perdóname por mirarte raro –le rogué.

–Perdonada –respondió, con una sonrisita.

–¿Y mis hermanos también son masoquistas? –Quise saber.

–No, claro que no –aclaró–. Soy el único de los diez.

–Es que como Carlisle rara vez les pega a ellos, pensé que a lo mejor era por eso.

–Creo que es porque son mayores que tú –me dijo.

–Qué mierda… –murmuré–. Oye… ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta morbosa?

–Ok… Puedes… –Me respondió, con paciencia.

–Ayer, cuando Carlisle me pegó, tú escuchaste todo ¿no?

–Sí.

–¿Te excita oír?

–Un poco –confesó–. Pero sentí principalmente culpa, Daniela. Te estaban pegando por mi causa, y me odié por eso.

–No fue tu culpa –lo tranquilicé–. Yo provoqué a Carlisle a propósito para que me encerrara contigo.

–Sí, a eso me refería –explicó–. Por buscar estar conmigo te metiste en problemas.

–Y el otro día, en el lago –continué–, cuando me pegaron por decirle una palabrota a Esme ¿Te excitó ver que me pegaran?

Alec suspiró, incómodo, y miró al techo.

–Un poco –reconoció.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? –Pregunté.

–Porque sabía que tú no eras… –Explicó–. Es algo incómodo Daniela. De hecho, hasta ayer, sólo lo sabían Carlisle, Esme y Edward. Y ahora, por tu culpa, el castillo entero lo sabe.

–Lo siento, no sabía que te estaba poniendo en evidencia.

–Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Sólo te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie, y que no me pongas en evidencia como ayer.

–Prometido –le dije–. ¿Sabes? Tengo una idea…

–¿Qué idea?

–La próxima vez que Carlisle intente pegarme, fingiré que me gusta. Así se sentirá culpable y dejará de hacerlo.

–Se sentiría muy incómodo si hicieras eso, Daniela. Por favor no lo hagas –me rogó.

–¿Y por qué no? –Pregunté, encogiéndome de hombros–. Tal vez es demasiado tarde para declararme masoquista, pero nada me prohíbe fingir. Y si con eso consigo que dejen de pegarme, pues que bien.

–Es un plan horrible –me dijo–. Si Carlisle te importa aunque sea un poquito, por favor no hagas eso.

Me quedé pensando, y supuse que Alec tenía razón. En realidad sería terriblemente incómodo fingir gemidos de placer frente a mi padre.

–Bueno –le dije finalmente.

De pronto recordé que cuando a Franco lo habían castigado frente a mí, él no parecía haberlo disfrutado para nada. A lo mejor Alec era un rarito, pero Franco no.

–¿Por qué esa sonrisa? –Me preguntó Alec, riendo algo nervioso.

–Estaba pensando en Franco. Tengo la certeza de que él no es masoquista –le dije.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Porque le pegaron frente a mí, y estoy segura de que no lo disfrutó para nada! Lloró un montón.

–No debería haber preguntado –murmuró Alec–. Y tú no deberías contar esas cosas, Daniela –agregó enojado–. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Franco si supiera que me contaste eso?

–Mal, supongo –admití–. Un poquito humillado.

–Sí. ¿No tienes filtro, acaso?

–Perdón… Es que me sentía en confianza hablando contigo.

–¡Ése no es el punto, Daniela! –Exclamó enojado–. Y si el día de mañana te sientes en confianza con otra persona, ¿vas a ir y contarle de mí, de Alec el homosexual–masoquista con el que disfrutaste tus primeros revolcones?

Lo miré, horrorizada.

–¡No es lo mismo, jamás contaría de ti!

–Es que hay cosas que no se pueden andar contando, Daniela, por muy en confianza que te sientas –explicó Alec–. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo le fuera contar a Franco que he visto como lloras cuando te pegan?

–Ya lo sabe –le dije, encogiéndome de hombros–. Carlisle me castigó delante de él. Incluso me bajó la ropa.

–¿Carlisle te desnudó delante de tu amigo? –Preguntó, con una mueca evidente de rechazo.

–Sí, le había dicho al papá de Franco lo que pensaba de él por echarle alcohol a su hijo en el culo, y se me pasó la mano con la falta de diplomacia. Carlisle se molestó mucho, y me pegó delante de ellos –expliqué, y noté que Alec hacía una mueca. Se movió ligeramente incómodo.

–No… No deberías contar eso, Daniela –insistió–. Nuevamente… ¿Qué crees que sentiría Franco si supiera que me contaste que su papá le hizo eso?

–Lo siento, tienes razón –reconocí, incómoda–. Supongo que Franco se sentiría humillado.

–Disculpa… –me dijo Alec, de forma inesperada, y salió arrancando de mi cuarto. Corrió al suyo, y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Me quedé parada, atónita. Luego me sentí culpable, asumiendo que había hecho sentir mal a Alec con mis confesiones idiotas. Mi maldita bocaza… Los demás tenían razón, necesitaba un filtro. O un bozal.

Me fui al cuarto de Alec, y llamé a la puerta.

–Lo siento –le dije–. Perdóname por favor.

–Bueno –me contestó.

–¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunté.

–¡No! –exclamó.

–¿Sigues enojado conmigo? –Insistí, amargada.

–No Daniela… Te juro que no… –contestó incómodo–. Pero quiero estar un rato solo.

–¿Estás bien?

Lo oí gruñir, y me asusté. Abrí la puerta, y vi a Alec mirarme con cara de horror. Se había bajado los pantalones y tenía la mano en su pene erecto, al aire. Me quedé mirándolo, con la boca abierta, sin atinar a nada. Jamás había visto un pene en vivo en mi puta vida. Alec nunca me había mostrado esa parte de su anatomía. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver el de Franco, esa vez que le pegaron delante de mí, ya que había mirado para otro lado.

–¡Sale, maldita sea! –Me gritó Alec, llorando, sacándome de mi trance.

Salí rápido, cerré la puerta, y me fallaron las rodillas. Me desplomé en el suelo, entre impresionada y aterrada.

–¡Lo siento! –le grité cuando conseguí abrir la boca.

–¡Lárgate! –Me gritó.

Me puse a llorar, y me paré con dificultad. Me sentía podrida. Salí corriendo, y bajé la escalera. Salí al patio. No sabía dónde esconderme, de modo que decidí irme al techo. Nadie iba nunca al techo. Y yo no quería que nadie me viera.

–.–


	20. Reconciliación

AN: ¡Gracias Mary! :) Alec es una caja de sorpresas. Carlisle no le pega a su mujer. Ellos conversan. Y, en realidad, si se acabara el gobierno y no temiera que dispararan algunos de los misiles que apuntan 24/7 a cada miembro de su familia, no les volvería a poner un dedo encima a ninguno. Aunque no sale aquí (ya que Daniela no tiene acceso a los pensamientos de Carlisle), él vive aterrado cada día desde que se mudaron y vio qué terreno pisaban. Daniela comenzará a notarlo poco a poco, aunque ya sabe que su papá sólo le sigue la corriente a los que tienen el poder.

¡Gracias Claudia Zavaleta! Sí en esta historia Alec tiene su veta medio alternativa. De hecho, en este capítulo se verá algo de eso.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo. ¡Me tardé menos en revisarlo! (Espero que no se me hayan colado muchos errores…)

**Capítulo 20: Reconciliación**

Lloré por horas, en mi rincón del techo, bajo el alero. Me quería morir, y supuse que Alec no me perdonaría. Me hubiera gustado irme al lago, esconderme bajo el agua, pero no quería que me volvieran a mandar a la cárcel.

En la tarde oí ruido de un auto, a lo lejos, y por la hora entendí que habían traído a Carlisle de su trabajo. Supuse que vendría a buscarme y me sentí muy avergonzada de seguir llorando. Deseé tener una capa de invisibilidad como Harry Potter. Luego recordé el dispositivo de rastreo y desee tener mejor una varita mágica para sacármelo.

Como había supuesto, Carlisle llegó al cabo de un rato. Me sonrió, algo triste, y se sentó a mi lado. Me pasó la mano por la espalda, y me acercó hacia él. Me dio un beso en la cabeza.

–Siento lo de ayer –me dijo–. Entiendo que Alec ya te lo explicó, ¿no?

–Sí –murmuré.

–¿Y te da mucha pena? –Me preguntó, con empatía.

–No… –Le dije.

–¿Y por qué lloras entonces?

¿Qué podía decir? ¡No le podía decir que había visto a Alec masturbándose, y que ahora me odiaba por eso!

–No te puedo contar –le expliqué–. Es privado.

–Ok… –Murmuró, inseguro–. ¿Tiene que ver con Alec? –Preguntó.

–¡No te puedo contar! –insistí, irritada–. ¡Alec dice que yo voy por ahí contándolo todo, y no quiero darle más motivos para odiarme!

Carlisle se quedó un rato en silencio, y comenzó a frotarme la espalda.

–Alec no te odia –dijo finalmente.

–Sí. Sí me odia –rebatí.

–¿Por qué crees que podría odiarte? –Me preguntó.

–¡No te lo puedo contar! –Contesté, llorando.

–¿Dijiste algo que le molestó? –Insistió.

–No… –murmuré.

–¿_Hiciste_ algo que le molestó? –Preguntó.

No le contesté. Si le decía que no, sería mentira. Pero si le decía que sí, me preguntaría qué había hecho. Maldita sea…

–¿Le pediste perdón? –Preguntó luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

–Sí.

–¿Y no te perdonó? –Preguntó, empático.

–No. Me gritó que me largara –expliqué, y me puse a llorar nuevamente.

Carlisle suspiró, y me levantó de donde estaba. Me sentó sobre él, y me abrazó.

–Seguro que, aunque haya estado enojado, termina perdonándote –me prometió–. Dale tiempo.

–No me va a perdonar…

–Sí, sí lo hará –insistió Carlisle.

–¿Y tú qué sabes?

–Porque nada que le puedas haber hecho tú puede ser demasiado malintencionado –aseguró–. Terminará dándose cuenta de lo arrepentida que estás, y decidirá perdonarte.

–No se le va a olvidar –murmuré.

–No, claro que no –dijo Carlisle, riendo–. Somos vampiros, y los vampiros no olvidamos. Pero, porque somos vampiros, también vivimos mucho tiempo. Y Alec no podría odiarte por toda la eternidad, tesoro.

–Es que yo soy muy imbécil, Carlisle –le dije, llorando con más ganas.

–¿Lo ofendiste? –Preguntó.

No le contesté.

–¿No me quieres contar? –Insistió.

–¡No puedo! ¡Me odiaría todavía más si contara! –Le dije, amargada.

–¿Te pidió que hicieras algo, y se enojó porque tú no quisiste? –Preguntó, con cautela.

–No, no me ha hecho nada. Fui yo la que le hice daño a él –admití.

–¿Le dijiste algo ofensivo? –preguntó de nuevo.

–No. Y deja de tratar de adivinar, que no te contaré. Me da vergüenza, y a él le daría vergüenza también. Y me odiaría más todavía.

–Ok, no insistiré –dijo Carlisle–. Pero, si necesitas ayuda, puedes contarme lo que sea. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad tesoro?

–Hay cosas que no te puedo contar, Carlisle. Eres mi padre.

Carlisle suspiró, y me apretó contra él.

–Sé que han estado haciéndose cariño, Daniela –reconoció.

–Sí sé que sabes –confesé, incómoda–. Alec me dijo que todos ya sabían, y que hacían la vista gorda para que me olvidara de Franco.

–¿Estás enamorada de Franco? –Preguntó.

–No.

–¿Segura?

–No sé… –Admití–. Pensaba mucho en él, pero sabía que era imposible, y además él es un poco loco y me pone nerviosa. Entonces prefiero mejor no volver a verlo. No tiene sentido.

–¿Y te enamoraste de Alec? –Preguntó, triste.

–No. Sólo se sentía rico cuando… Bueno, cuando estaba con él era entretenido –confesé avergonzada.

–¿Fue cuando estaban juntos que se pelearon? –Preguntó Carlisle.

Pensé en Alec masturbándose, y supuse que eso no era precisamente estar "juntos".

–No –murmuré.

–¿Quieres que hable con él? –Ofreció Carlisle.

–¡No! ¡Por favor no le digas nada! –Le rogué.

–¿Tendría alguna razón para enojarme con él si me enterara de lo que pasó para que se pelearan, tesoro? –Preguntó.

Me sentí aturdida con la pregunta. Era demasiado larga. La repetí en mi mente varias veces hasta estar segura de entenderla.

–No ha hecho nada por lo que te tengas que enojar con él –admití finalmente–. Creo que más bien te enojarías conmigo.

–¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó preocupado.

–No te puedo contar –le dije.

–Acabas de admitir que hiciste algo malo, hija –explicó.

–No es algo tan malo –murmuré, avergonzada.

–Prefiero entender qué pasa –insistió.

–Invadí su privacidad, y él se enojó, con justa razón –confesé–. ¿Puedes por favor no decirle que te lo dije? –Le rogué.

–Ok, hija –me dijo–. No vuelvas a invadir su privacidad entonces –me recomendó.

–Jamás de los jamases… –prometí con seguridad. No pensaba volver a abrir una puerta sin llamar antes.

Carlisle continuó haciéndome cariño, y me fui relajando. Pensé en Alec, y en la idea que yo había tenido de fingir que me gustaba si Carlisle me pegaba. Me sentí podrida. En realidad no podría hacer sentir incómodo a mi padre de esa forma.

Luego de mucho rato, Carlisle interrumpió el silencio.

–Hija… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco personal?

–Depende… –Le dije, incómoda.

–Sólo quiero saber si eres realmente feliz cuando estás con Alec.

–Era feliz –le dije con seguridad–. Pero da igual, porque no quiere volver a verme –le aseguré.

–No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer nada que no quieras.

–No he hecho nada que no quiera hacer –confesé, incómoda–. Y ya te dije que Alec no me quiere ver ni en pintura –agregué.

–Eso es hoy, hija –me dijo con calma–. Pero el día de mañana, si en algún momento no quieres hacer algo, puedes decir que no. ¿Entiendes eso verdad?

–Sí… –Gruñí.

–Y siempre me puedes contar lo que sea –insistió–. Te defenderé de quien sea.

–Gracias –le dije, conmovida.

Carlisle me dio varios besitos en la cabeza.

–¿Quieres bajar a la casa?

–No, ve tú si quieres. No quiero toparme con Alec.

–No puedes quedarte aquí en el techo por toda la eternidad –me dijo, sonriendo–. No eres una paloma.

–Bueno, pero por ahora prefiero creerme paloma –insistí–. Pero si tú quieres puedes irte. Esme debe extrañarte. Yo estaré bien.

Carlisle suspiró, y sacó su celular. Lo oí tipiando un rápido mensaje de texto. A los pocos segundos subió Esme al techo.

–¿Iremos a nadar? –Preguntó.

–Sí, quiero ver si conseguimos lanzar a Daniela al lago desde aquí –dijo con toda seriedad–. ¿Me ayudas querida?

Esme sonrió de oreja a oreja, y me tomó los pies. Yo pensaba que hablaban en broma, y me dejé. Pero, cuando Carlisle también se paró, me tomó las manos, se movieron hasta una parte del techo desde donde se veía el lago, y comenzaron a balancearme de lado a lado como una cuerda de saltar, me asusté. Recordé a Carlisle lanzando ratas muertas, siglos antes, y lo lejos que habían llegado. Supuse que, si se lo proponía, podría lanzarme hasta Austria.

Inesperadamente, comenzaron a contar "Uno…" "Dos…" "Y…" "¡Tres!". Y me lanzaron. Volé por los aires, aterrada, gritando, y fui a dar al lago.

Dentro del pánico pensé que al menos no iría a la cárcel, ya que no había salido sin permiso. Cuando salí a flote, vi que estaba bastante lejos de la orilla y que ellos nadaban hacia mí. Nadé hacia ellos.

–¿Te sientes todavía como una paloma? –Me preguntó Carlisle, burlón.

–No, más bien como una rata muerta –le contesté–. Eso fue aterrador.

Carlisle soltó una carcajada, y Esme nos miró sin entender.

–Había olvidado eso –confesó Carlisle.

–¿Te sientes como una rata, tesoro? –Preguntó Esme.

–No –le dije–. Es que cuando me iban a lanzar recordé lo lejos que llegaban las ratas muertas que me bebía cuando Carlisle las lanzaba, y temí que aterrizaría en Austria.

–Nunca te haría daño, hija –me dijo Carlisle.

–Sí sé –le aseguré–. Fue sólo una idea estúpida que me pasó por la mente.

–Ok. ¿Quieres nadar un rato? –Preguntó.

–No, no les quiero tocar el violín –respondí, incómoda–. Supongo que quieren estar juntos, y ya has pasado buena parte de la tarde conmigo Carlisle. Volveré a casa mejor, y ustedes pueden quedarse aquí.

–Bueno hija, puedes volver al castillo. Pero no quiero que vuelvas al techo. ¿Está bien?

–¿Qué más te da? –Le pregunté, mosqueada.

–No puedes estar todo el tiempo en el techo. Ve a casa, ponte ropa seca, y ya verás cómo todo se arregla.

Asumí que hablaba de mi problema con Alec, y eso me amargó. Yo dudaba que me perdonara.

–No se arreglará –murmuré.

–Sí, se arreglará –insistió él–. Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no esta semana. Pero se terminará arreglando, te lo prometo.

–¿Cómo sabes?

–Porque conozco a Alec, y te conozco a ti –respondió con paciencia–. Terminarán conversando y yéndose a lo oscurito –agregó burlón.

–¡Carlisle! –exclamamos Esme y yo, juntas, lo que me provocó un ataque de risa.

–Ve a casa –Insistió Carlisle.

–El techo es parte de la casa –negocié.

–Alec estaba triste –comentó Esme, interrumpiéndonos.

–¿En serio? –Le pregunté, inquieta y esperanzada a la vez.

–Sí. No quiere salir de su cuarto.

–Eso no significa que esté triste –le aseguré.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron.

–Ok, vamos todos –dijo Carlisle.

–¡No!

–Vamos –insistió, y me empujó ligeramente con la mano.

Nadamos de vuelta, ellos recogieron sus teléfonos y aparatos en la orilla, y caminamos al castillo.

Cuando llegamos, no había rastro de los seis. De hecho, ni siquiera había rastro de Alec. No se oía ruido alguno en la casa.

–Ve a buscar ropa seca y date una ducha –me dijo Esme.

–No estoy sucia –le aseguré.

–Tienes algas en el pelo, tesoro –me dijo con paciencia.

Me llevé la mano al pelo, y noté que había cosas gelatinosas pegadas ahí. Qué asco…

–Tienes razón –admití, y le obedecí.

En mi cuarto encontré un papelito en el piso. Lo recogí, y decía "perdóname por gritarte". Era la letra de Alec. Me sentí contenta. ¡No me odiaba!

Olvidando la ducha y la ropa, me fui a su cuarto. Llamé a la puerta por si acaso, pero no contestó. Dudé, pero no me atreví a abrir. Además, estaba segura de que no estaba ahí adentro.

–Ve a ducharte Daniela –dijo Esme, impaciente, desde el cuarto de ellos.

–Sí mamá –le contesté.

Obedecí apurada, ansiosa por ir a buscar a Alec. Me lavé el pelo lo mejor que pude, y terminé de quitarme la porquería con mi peineta. No quedé muy decente, pero ya no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo.

–¿Dónde es el incendio? –Me preguntó Carlisle, al verme atravesar la sala apurada. Ellos ya se habían cambiado también.

–Sólo quiero ir al patio –le dije incómoda–. ¿Puedo?

–Nos traerán la sangre dentro de menos de una hora –me recordó.

–Ok, volveré pronto –le prometí–. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

–Sí –me dijo, algo burlón–. Asumo que Alec no está en su cuarto, ¿no?

–No –confesé.

–Ok, ve.

–Gracias –le dije, desde la escalera.

–.–

La intuición me llevó a la torre redonda, y efectivamente Alec estaba ahí.

–Lo siento –le dije–. Te juro que no volveré a cruzar puerta alguna sin llamar antes.

–Bueno –me contestó, contento–. Perdóname tú por gritarte.

–Sí, no hay problema –le aseguré–. ¡Tu pene es enorme! –Agregué riendo.

–¿Cuántos penes has visto? –Me preguntó burlón.

–Sólo el tuyo –admití–. Pero me pareció impresionante de todas formas.

–No es tan impresionante –aseguró con modestia.

–¿Cuántos penes has visto tú? –Le pregunté con curiosidad.

–Unos cuantos –respondió, con gesto vago.

–¿Decenas? ¿Cientos? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

–No sé, Daniela… –Me dijo incómodo–. Más de los que quisiera.

–Eres gay… Debería gustarte ver penes, ¿no? –Pregunté sin entender.

–No, la verdad es que no me obsesiona –confesó incómodo–. Y una señorita decente no debería andar preguntándole a la gente cuántos penes ha visto.

–No le pregunto a todo el mundo –le aseguré–. Eres la primera persona con la que hablo de esto.

–¿Y sientes mucha curiosidad?

–No, la verdad es que no –le dije, con franqueza–. Pero cuando admitiste haber visto "unos cuantos" sentí curiosidad.

–Mi madre era prostituta –me recordó–. Y atendía a sus clientes en casa.

–¿Lo hacía delante de ustedes? –Pregunté impresionada.

Alec suspiró.

–Nuestra casa era de un solo ambiente, Daniela –explicó–. Eran otros tiempos, y éramos muy pobres. Ella atendía a sus clientes de noche, pero Jane y yo no siempre estábamos dormidos.

–Dios… Eso debe haber sido incómodo.

–En esa época era lo que conocía, por lo que no me cuestionaba mucho sobre la situación.

–¿Y los tipos no se cohibían con ustedes dos ahí? –Pregunté asombrada. No me imaginaba a Carlisle y a Esme haciéndolo frente a mí.

–Casi siempre estaban ebrios y excitados, Daniela –explicó Alec–. Por supuesto que les daba lo mismo. Además, había muy poca luz. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que no estaban solos en el lugar.

–Con razón estás tan loco –murmuré impresionada.

–Gracias… –contestó con sarcasmo.

–En serio –le dije–. Estoy empezando a entender que te hayas vuelto gay y masoquista.

–¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –aseguró, molesto.

–¿Estás seguro? –Pregunté, con curiosidad.

–Sí. Ser homosexual es tan normal como ser heterosexual –explicó con paciencia–. Y hay mucha gente masoquista que creció en hogares completamente normales.

–Ah. Perdón por asumir leseras –le dije finalmente–. Es que eres el primer gay, el primer masoquista, y además el primer hombre con el que hablo de estas cosas. De hecho, eres la primera _persona_ con la que hablo de estas cosas…

–Perdonada –me aseguró–. Peores cosas se han hecho por ignorancia –agregó burlón.

–¡Estoy tan contenta de que no me odies! –Le dije–. Estaba muy amargada.

–Sí, yo también estaba amargado –me aseguró.

–Gracias por el papelito.

–Imaginé que cuando lo vieras entenderías y me buscarías.

–Esme dijo que estabas triste, encerrado en tu cuarto –le conté.

–Sí, estuvo intentando convencerme de que la dejara pasar –comentó burlón–. Es sumamente insistente.

–Sí, lo es –admití riendo–. Una vez, cuando vivíamos en Canadá, se metió a mi baño por la ventana.

–¿Tanto así? –Preguntó.

–Sí. Yo quería estar sola, y había cerrado mi cuarto con pestillo. Y, como no la oí llamar, se metió por la ventana. Según ella estaba preocupada –le conté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nos reímos, y Alec me abrazó.

–Me siento culpable –me dijo.

–¿Por qué? –Le pregunté.

–Por haberte gritado –admitió.

–Olvídalo –le dije con paciencia–. Está perdonado y olvidado. Además, la que empezó el problema fui yo, al interrumpirte mientras tú…

–Dilo: mientras yo me masturbaba –dijo riendo.

–Eso. Perdón… Es que me da vergüenza hablar de eso –confesé.

–¿Te gusta masturbarte? –Me preguntó.

Me separé de él, tensa.

–Perdóname… Es una pregunta demasiado personal.

–Nunca me he masturbado –confesé bajito.

–¿Nunca? –Me preguntó, asombrado.

–No. Pero sé lo que es –le aseguré.

–¿Nunca te tocas? –Peguntó, sin creérselo.

–No. Salvo cuando me baño, y me lavo ahí. ¿Cómo es masturbarse? –Pregunté.

Alec soltó una carcajada.

–¿Te acuerdas de cómo te frotaste la entrepierna, y cómo te toqué yo ahí la primera vez?

–Sí, claro que me acuerdo –le dije–. De esa vez y de todas las otras. Es muy rico.

–Bueno, es básicamente eso, salvo que te lo haces tú misma, y en general cuando nadie te mira –explicó.

–Ah…

Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho, y no lo encontré muy excitante. ¿Qué gracia tenía tocarse uno mismo, solo?

–Qué aburrido, prefiero que me masturbes tú –le aseguré. Alec se rio.

–Supongo que tienes razón, y también me gusta que me masturbes tú –aseguró riendo.

–Yo nunca te toco el pene –le dije.

–Cuando me tocas atrás también me estás masturbando –aclaró Alec.

–Ah, entiendo –murmuré incómoda–. Bueno, en todo caso, me encanta cuando nos masturbamos juntos.

–Nos masturbamos mutuamente –explicó Alec–. Yo te toco a ti, tú me tocas a mí, y todos contentos.

–A eso me refería –le dije–. Que lata que vayan a traer la sangre –comenté–. Tenemos que volver pronto. Me gustaría que nos tocáramos un ratito.

–Si quieres podemos hacerlo –me aseguró–. Y volvemos cuando oigamos el vehículo.

–Es que no quiero darles motivos para que nos vengan a buscar –le expliqué.

–Daniela, si no tienes deseos de hacerlo sólo debes decir "no quiero". No necesitas inventar excusas.

–¡No son excusas! –Le aseguré, acercándome–. Me muero de ganas.

Alec sonrió de oreja a oreja, y me abrazó. Comenzó a besarme suavemente, y eso me derritió. Sabiendo lo que le gustaba, comencé a meter mi mano derecha entre sus nalgas y su ropa interior.

–¿Daniela? –Me preguntó tentativamente.

–¿Qué? –murmuré, haciéndole cariño en el trasero.

–Ahora que sabes más de mí, y de lo que me gusta, pensé que tal vez querrías probar algo nuevo…

Me quedé inmóvil, cuando algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Alec era masoquista. A Alec lo excitaba que le pegaran. Alec debía querer que le pegara. Me dio nervio, y la idea no me excitó para nada.

–¿Quieres que te pegue? –Le pregunté insegura, al oído.

–Sí –confesó. Sonaba incómodo–. Sólo si no te molesta –agregó finalmente, al notar que no me movía.

–¿Cómo quieres que…? –Pregunté, nerviosa, esperando que me diera alguna indicación de qué esperaba de mí exactamente. Él suspiró.

–Supongo que te bastaría con imaginar que eres Carlisle, y que yo soy tú, y que estás enojado por algo –dijo–. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Me dio un ataque de risa nerviosa.

–Perdón por reírme –le dije de inmediato–. Lo intentaré, pero si te duele me avisas ¿ya? Es que no quiero hacerte daño.

–Es normal que duela –me dijo–. De hecho, es un poco la idea –agregó, incómodo.

–Ok…

Miré alrededor, y la entrada a la torre me puso nerviosa. No quería que me pudieran ver haciendo algo así.

–¿Podemos subir al desván? Es que aquí me siento un poco expuesta –expliqué.

–Claro –me dijo.

Comenzamos a subir la escalera, y a mitad de camino inspiré y le di una palmadita tentativa en el trasero. Me miró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eso me relajó un poco, y le di otra.

Él soltó una risita, y comenzó a subir más rápido.

–¡No escaparás! –Le dije burlona corriendo tras él y dándole palmadas cada vez que lo alcanzaba–. ¡Te haré pagar por todos tus crímenes Alec Cullen!

Llegamos al desván muy rápido y me miró contento.

–¿Por qué crímenes me quieres hacer pagar? –Preguntó.

–No sé –le dije, riendo y encogiéndome de hombros–. Te dije eso de broma.

–Inventa algo.

–¿Alguna sugerencia? –Le pregunté, insegura–. Es que esto es nuevo para mí.

–¿Qué tal por haberte gritado? –Sugirió.

–No estoy enojada –le dije–. Y no quiero que sientas que te guardo rencor por eso.

–Sé que no, es para seguir jugando –explicó.

–Ok. Te pegaré hasta que te dejes de sentir culpable –le dije. Le tomé la mano, y lo acerqué a mí. Me senté en el piso.

–Ponte boca abajo sobre mis piernas –le indiqué–. Creo que te pegaré como Carlisle me pegó la primera vez.

Alec obedeció de inmediato, y cuando lo tuve sobre mis piernas me asusté un poco. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, supuse que se sentiría podrido si me arrepentía en ese momento.

Levanté la mano, y le di una palmadita en el trasero. Él soltó una risa.

–Puedes pegarme más fuerte si quieres –sugirió.

–¿Y si te hago daño? –Pregunté nerviosa.

–No hay forma de que me hagas daño –aseguró–. Soy un vampiro. Y no tienes tanta fuerza como para hacerme daño realmente, aunque me pegaras con todas tus fuerzas.

–Ok…

Levanté de nuevo la mano, y le pegué con más fuerza. El movió un poco las caderas, pero no se quejó. Me picó un poco la mano, y me pregunté si a Carlisle le pasaría lo mismo cuando nos castigaba.

–Me pica la mano. ¿Es normal eso? –Pregunté.

–Sí, completamente. Lo siento. Si te duele puedes detenerte cuando quieras.

–No, no te preocupes. Sólo preguntaba –le aseguré.

Levanté la mano otra vez, y le pegué un poco más fuerte. Me fijé en su reacción, temerosa.

–Dale… –Me animó–. Por favor sigue. Y puedes hacerlo con fuerza.

–¿Quieres que te dé una palmada lo más fuerte que pueda? –Pregunté.

–Eso me gustaría mucho –confesó.

–Bueno… Pero si te duele no me odies luego.

–No te odiaré, Daniela –dijo con paciencia.

Levanté la mano todo lo que pude, y la bajé con toda mi fuerza. Sonó como un balazo, y a Alec se le escapó un quejido. Me asusté.

–¡Perdóname! –Le dije de inmediato.

–No me pidas perdón, por favor –murmuró–. Lo estoy disfrutando.

–¡Pero si llegaste a saltar! –Argumenté.

–No racionalices tanto –me rogó–. Sólo hazlo. Por favor.

–Ok. Tú lo has pedido –le dije, un poco cabreada. Levanté la mano y comencé a pegarle con fuerza, aunque no con tanta. Hizo menos ruido, pero le di muchas palmadas seguidas. Comenzó a dolerme la mano, pero no me detuve. Supuse que así entraría en razón y terminaría reconociendo que no le gustaba que le pegaran.

Varias palmadas más tarde, comenzó a retorcerse. Pensé que me rogaría que me detuviera, pero estaba mudo. Parecía estarle doliendo de veras. A mí me dolía mucho la mano, pero no pensaba darme por vencida. Le pegaría hasta que me rogara que me detuviera.

Pero pasaron los minutos, y no cedía. Fruncí el ceño, y cambié de mano. Comencé a pegarle en las piernas, recordando lo mucho que eso dolía.

Al final, cuando ya me dolían ambas manos, me di por vencida.

–Ok. Lo admito. Eres un masoquista –le dije, deteniéndome.

Él se rio.

–¿No me creías?

–Pensaba que si te pegaba fuerte terminarías convenciéndote de que dolía, y que por lo tanto era desagradable –expliqué, derrotada–. Pero supongo que no tengo tanta fuerza como para hacer que te duela en forma convincente.

–Me dolió mucho –admitió contento.

–¿En serio? ¿Y por qué estás tan contento entonces? –Le pregunté con escepticismo.

Alec suspiró.

–Es difícil de explicar –confesó–. Pero créeme, lo disfruté.

–Bueno, me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado –respondí dudosa–. ¿Crees que te dolerá por mucho rato?

–El efecto me durará una hora más o menos –aseguró.

–¿Eso dice el experto? –Me burlé.

–Sí, la voz de la experiencia –declaró riendo.

–¿Cómo tienes tanta experiencia, si a ti nunca te pegan? –Pregunté, haciéndole cariño en el trasero. Gimió un poco, pero vi que se ponía contento por lo que continué.

–No es la primera vez que hago esto –explicó.

–Ah… ¿Pero así, como ahora, de broma?

–Sí.

Me pregunté quién podría haber jugado con él en el pasado, pero me daba nervio indagar. Al final, la curiosidad pudo más.

–¿Alguien que yo conozca?

–Un caballero no tiene memoria –dijo burlón. Me dio rabia, ya que con eso insinuaba que yo no lo era. Levanté la mano, y le di otra palmada aprovechando que seguía boca abajo sobre mis piernas.

–Nadie que siga vivo. Pero no te contaré nada más, aunque me pegues por siglos –aseguró–. De verdad soy un caballero en ese sentido. No ando contando con quienes he estado, ni qué hemos hecho.

–Bueno, supongo que eso me tranquiliza –reconocí–. Me daría vergüenza que todo el mundo se enterara de que te pegué.

–Yo no se lo contaré a nadie, obviamente. Pero estoy seguro de que todos escucharon.

Eso me puso tensa, y me dieron ganas de que me tragara la tierra. Me quedé quieta.

–Nadie comentará nada –me prometió–. Son curiosos, pero no nos harán sentir incómodos por esto.

–Aunque no digan nada… Me da nervio que _sepan_ –expliqué incómoda.

–En todo caso, es a mí a quien debería darle vergüenza –explicó–. Tú sólo me hiciste un favor. Ellos asumirán que el villano soy yo, y que tú eres la damisela que yo vilmente corrompí.

Me eché a reír.

–¿Soy ahora una damisela corrupta?

–Más bien corrompida, creo. Tu participación en la corrupción ha sido más bien pasiva. Yo soy el corrupto corruptor corrumpente, el peor corruptivo corrompedor de corruptibles damiselas…

–Ok, lo que tú digas –le respondí, mareada-. Aunque creo que, dado que yo te pegué, mi participación no fue tan pasiva que digamos.

–Me refería al hecho de haberte llevado a pensar en estas cosas –explicó–. Tú eras tierna e inocente, y con mi palabrería te he llenado la cabeza de ideas completamente estrafalarias –se burló.

–No. Hasta ahora todo me gustaba. Pegarte no me gustó tanto, pero supongo que me sirvió para descubrir que no era broma, que de verdad te gustaba.

–Sí, me gusta. Mucho –confesó.

–Qué raro eres Alec…

–Sí. Alec el raro. Alec el gay. Alec el enano. Ése soy yo… –dijo resignado.

–En todo caso, la experiencia fue sumamente educativa –le dije riendo–. ¡No tenía idea cuánto dolía la mano pegarle a alguien! Eso me consolará, supongo, cuando Carlisle me castigue. Le diré lo mucho que espero que le duela la mano.

–No le hagas eso… –Me rogó, riendo.

–¿Sabes? Cuando nos traigan la sangre podrías probar hacer huelga. Carlisle les pegó a todos mis hermanos cuando intentaron hacer huelga de hambre, cuando impusieron lo de la sangre de matadero.

–Carlisle no me pegaría –insistió Alec–. Y me sentiría muy incómodo intentando forzarle la mano. Jamás le haría eso, Daniela.

–¿Por eso te portas siempre tan bien? –Le pregunté.

–En parte –admitió–. Me da vergüenza que puedan pensar que lo hago a propósito.

–Nadie se mete en problemas a propósito –me burlé.

–No, pero muchas veces te metes en problemas sabiendo que lo que haces está mal.

–Eso no es cierto –me defendí.

–Ayer, cuando provocaste a Carlisle, sabías que te castigaría –me recordó.

–Sí, pero era porque quería estar contigo, no porque quisiera que me castigaran. Es diferente.

–¿Y cuando le respondiste mal a Esme, en el lago la otra vez? –Insistió–. ¿No sabías acaso que al decir palabrotas y responderle mal te podrían castigar?

–Sí, pero no lo hice a propósito –le dije enojada–. Sólo se me olvidó. Un error.

–Ok, tienes razón –me dijo–. No lo haces a propósito.

–Eso… no me difames –le dije–. Estás a mi merced –agregué, dándole otra palmada.

–Me encanta estar así –aseguró–. Cuando quieras, yo feliz de estar a tu merced.

–Pero que entregado… –Me burlé, volviendo a hacerle cariño en el trasero.

Alec sólo gimió. Parecía completamente relajado. Le levanté tentativamente un brazo, con la mano libre, y lo dejé caer. Opuso tanta resistencia como un tallarín recocido.

–Completamente lacio –me burlé. Él soltó una risita.

–Estoy relajado –explicó.

En ese momento se oyó un vehículo detenerse en la carretera, y asumí que venía la sangre. Alec se estiró, y se puso de pie de un salto.

–Lástima que sea viernes –me dijo–. Me hubiera quedado así por horas.

–Bueno, ya habrá otra ocasión –le dije, sin pensar.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –Me preguntó, mirándome fijo. Parecía tan esperanzado que sólo había una respuesta posible.

–Sí, podemos jugar de nuevo alguna otra vez –le prometí, dejando la posibilidad lo más vaga posible.

–Eso me produciría un placer enorme –afirmó, tomando mi mano y besándola.

–Me alegra verte contento –le dije con franqueza.

–Buscaré la forma de compensarte –me prometió, con una gran sonrisa.

–Bueno.

Bajamos la escalera rápido, temiendo que nos vinieran a buscar. Aunque sabía que Alec tenía razón, y que seguramente todos ya sabían en qué habíamos estado, de todas formas entré al vestíbulo algo avergonzada. Alec vio mi incomodidad, y caminó frente a mí para que yo quedara más protegida de las miradas.

–¡Hola familia! –saludó con descaro al entrar a la sala junto al vestíbulo, donde todos ya estaban congregados esperando. Levanté la vista, incómoda, y noté que no nos miraban raro. Sólo Emmett tenía una risita huevona en la cara.

–Iré a esperar al portón –dijo Carlisle.

Nos pusimos a esperar con el resto, e intenté posar mi vista en alguna parte. Traté de recordar para donde yo solía mirar, sin éxito. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo para actuar normalmente? Sentía que todos debían estar riéndose de nosotros.

De pronto sentí un aturdimiento anormal, como si nada me importara. Entendí. Jasper debía estar intentando ayudarme. Dejé que la sensación se apoderara de mí, aliviada. Mejor aturdida que avergonzada.

La sangre estaba fresca, aunque seguía siendo desagradable. Pero no podía importarme menos ese día. Sólo quería desaparecer donde nadie pudiera verme.

Alec se bebió su sangre obedientemente, como siempre. Obviamente.

Apenas Carlisle acompañó al militar de vuelta al portón, salí arrancando discretamente al módulo central. Me atrincheré en mi cuarto, y crucé los dedos para que nadie se acercara a hacerme preguntas.

–.–


	21. Tensión

AN: Gracias Mary! Sí, Alec el rarito jajaja. Pobre… De nada, responderé todas las dudas que tengas, siempre que no echen a perder la sorpresa sobre lo que viene.

Gracias Claudia Zavaleta. Carlisle es bien chistoso cuando quiere. Si no se tomara las cosas con humor se volvería loco y se daría por vencido (al menos en esta historia). En "No juegues en el bosque", en los capítulos contados desde el punto de vista de él, se ve que a pesar de ser una persona seria tiene un buen sentido del humor.

Gracias MC. Sí, pobre Alec… Lo ha pasado pésimo el pobre, en las diferentes etapas de su existencia. En lo que queda de esta historia no habrá flash-backs de él a su época con los Vulturis. Daniela siente algo por Franco principalmente porque él mostró interés en ella. En su vida, los jóvenes nunca la miran ni le hacen caso, y el hecho de que uno se comience a interesar en ella hace que se sienta inclinada a quererlo al menos un poquito. Pero no es amor realmente… Es un interés circunstancial y pasajero.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, y que me perdonen los errores que se me puedan colar. :)

**Capítulo 21: Tensión**

Pasé un fin de semana diferente, fondeada en mi cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo. Carlisle y Esme parecían entender, y no intentaron abducirme. Avancé muchísimo el rompecabezas, y a medida que iba completándolo me iba siendo más fácil localizar dónde iban las piezas restantes.

La madrugada del lunes, Carlisle llamó a mi puerta.

–¿Puedo pasar? –Me preguntó.

–Bueno –le dije, ya que si le decía que no se preocuparía y comenzaría a hacer preguntas.

Entró, y se acercó a armar el rompecabezas conmigo. Se sentó en la otra silla.

–Pronto lo terminarás –notó contento.

–Ya era hora –le dije riendo–. Lleva aquí dos años.

–Bueno, pasaste una temporada fuera de casa –me recordó.

–No me lo recuerdes…

Seguimos armando el rompecabezas en silencio, hasta que Carlisle volvió a hablar.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó sin mirarme.

–Bien –murmuré, un poco incómoda, ya que imaginé que se refería a mi relación con Alec.

–¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

–No, quiero terminar el rompecabezas –inventé, ya que no quería cruzarme con las risitas de Emmett, o con la fingida indiferencia de los otros.

–Bueno, te ayudaré entonces –respondió.

Se quedó conmigo otro rato, hasta que afuera comenzó a salir el sol y fue hora de que se fuera a trabajar. El puzle estaba casi terminado.

–Lástima –comentó, parándose–. Me hubiera gustado terminar el rompecabezas contigo.

–Lo terminamos cuando llegues –le dije contenta, parándome también–. Dibujaré un rato.

–¿No prefieres ir a jugar SIM–In? –Preguntó, intentando tentarme a salir.

–No…

–¿No quieres salir un rato de tu cuarto? –Insistió.

–No papá –murmuré.

Carlisle me abrazó.

–En un rato será hora de estudiar –me recordó–. No quiero que le des guerra a Esme para salir de aquí, ¿entendido?

–Bueno.

–¿Me quieres acompañar al portón? –Ofreció.

–No Carlisle, me quedaré aquí hasta que oiga a los demás ir a la sala –insistí.

–Bueno, como quieras. Pero esta tarde quiero que salgamos juntos, los dos. ¿Está bien?

–Ok –le dije, con algo más de entusiasmo, ya que yo casi nunca salía sola con él.

Carlisle se fue, y me volví a quedar sola. Miré el rompecabezas con ganas, pero le había prometido que esperaría para que lo termináramos juntos.

Me puse a dibujar, pero no conseguí hacer nada decente. Mi mente seguía bloqueada, pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado y hecho con Alec. Pensé en todo eso de la masturbación, y evalué la posibilidad de hacerlo sola por primera vez. Alec había parecido sorprendido de que yo nunca lo hubiera intentado, así que asumí que lo normal sería que lo intentara. ¿O no?

Sintiéndome incómoda, me toqué la entrepierna sobre los pantalones. Me froté un poco, pero no sentí nada. Intenté pensar en Alec, pero seguía sin sentir nada. ¿Cómo lo hacían los demás?

Algo frustrada, abandoné mi intento y seguí dibujando. Que mierda…

–.–

Cuando Esme llamó a la puerta me resigné y salí. Sabía que no les podía seguir haciendo el quite, y le había prometido a Carlisle que no le daría problemas a su esposa.

Esme no comentó nada, y sólo me rascó ligeramente la cabeza cuando caminó junto a mí hacia la sala. Cuando entré, ninguno levantó la cabeza ni me miró. Ni siquiera Alec. Supuse que lo hacían para que no me sintiera incómoda.

Al abrir el libro de alemán en el que iba me llevé una sorpresa. Había un papelito. Lo abrí discretamente. Era de Alec.

"_Hola amor, no pongas cara de nada por favor. Fíjate en los ejercicios del libro, te dejé una sorpresa. Pero actúa con prudencia y discreción, por el amor de Dios, y destruye este mensaje apenas puedas, ya que no quiero que nos reten. Te quiero mucho (¡aunque sea gay!)."_

Me guardé el papelito en el bolsillo y lo miré discretamente. Él me sonrió, me guiñó un ojo, e hizo un gesto en dirección a mi libro.

Me fui a la unidad que me tocaba ese día, y no vi nada raro. Miré a Alec, sin entender. El hizo otra mueca indicándome que me fijara bien, por lo que volví a mirar la página. Y ahí lo noté. Había escritura en el papel, manuscrita, con letra muy pequeña y casi sin presionar el lápiz. ¡Alec había escrito las respuestas a todos los ejercicios! Giré la página, y vi que en las siguientes también estaban todos los ejercicios resueltos, incluso había textos enteros en los que exigían redactar. Guau… Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Me giré hacia él, y le dije "gracias" sin pronunciar. Era un regalo maravilloso.

Entusiasmada, me puse a completar la unidad en mi cuaderno con esa nueva ayuda. Avancé lento, para disimular, ya que no quería llamar la atención de Esme terminando demasiado rápido. Incluso, inspirada, me equivoqué a propósito un par de veces.

Comencé a hacer los dibujos a la hora habitual, y disfruté esa actividad. Incluso, por primera vez, me atreví a escoger algunas palabras que representaran conceptos más abstractos. Dibujé una cara sorprendida para la palabra "überraschung" (sorpresa), y en otra hoja dibujé un monito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para la palabra "glückseligkeit" (felicidad).

Esme se molestó un poco cuando me hizo un par de preguntas y yo no recordaba bien las respuestas, pero sonrió al ver los dibujos. Al final me dejó ir, que era lo importante.

Alec estaba en el pasillo, esperándome. Se llevó un dedo rápido a los labios y, cuando Esme salió detrás de mí, ya había cambiado su cara a una de perfecta normalidad.

–¿Puedo llevar a Daniela a dar una vuelta al bosque? –Le preguntó.

–Bueno, pero yo iré con ustedes –dijo Esme.

–Esme no… –Le rogué.

–Si quieren salir solos, entonces quédense dentro de los muros del castillo –concedió.

–Está bien. Gracias Esme –le dijo Alec, tomándome la mano y tirando. Lo seguí, feliz.

Cuando ya estuvimos abajo me reí.

–¿De verdad pensabas que nos dejarían ir al bosque solos? –Me burlé.

–No, claro que no. Además, no quiero ir al bosque –aseguró burlón.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunté.

–Porque los otros seis están ahí –dijo como si fuera obvio–. Aparte de Esme, tenemos el castillo para nosotros solos Daniela.

–Ah. ¿O sea que no iremos a las torres?

–No. Estaba pensando en otra cosa –dijo, con una sonrisa torcida.

–¿Qué cosa? –Le pregunté, entusiasta.

–Lo haremos en cada habitación, como los demás hicieron hace años –dijo.

–¿Supiste de esa estúpida competencia? –Pregunté, riendo.

–Sí, claro. Tengo oídos Daniela.

–Nunca supe quién ganó –me burlé.

–Esme y Carlisle.

–¿Ellos participaron? –Pregunté extrañada.

–Sí. Y fueron los primeros en terminar de bautizar el castillo entero –explicó riendo.

–Guau… Yo no sabía siquiera que ellos también…

Imaginar a mis padres haciéndolo en cada puta habitación del castillo me dio nervio, de modo que alejé el pensamiento de mi mente.

–¿Aprendiste mucho alemán hoy? –Se burló Alec. Me reí.

–Casi nada. Gracias. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en toda mi vida –le aseguré contenta.

–No sabía qué regalarte, hasta que recordé lo mucho que te deprimía estudiar. Completé ése y los otros dos libros que te quedan.

–¿Y cómo hiciste eso sin que se dieran cuenta? –Pregunté asombrada.

–Bueno, asumo que Edward y Alice lo saben –confesó–. Pero no me han dicho nada, y supongo que si no me acusaron durante el fin de semana ya no lo harán en el futuro.

–Que generoso de parte de ellos –comenté.

–Sí, muy decente. Yo creo que también se alegran por ti.

–Espero que Carlisle y Esme no se enteren.

–Tienes que ser discreta, por favor Daniela –me recordó.

Nos detuvimos. Yo lo había seguido por el castillo sin notar por dónde íbamos, y me fijé que estábamos en la sala junto al vestíbulo, donde bebíamos la sangre.

–¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –Me dijo Alec, abrazándome y dándome un besito en el cuello.

–¿Aquí? –Pregunté nerviosa.

–Sí –me dijo, con tono cómplice–. Quiero verte la cara este viernes, cuando volvamos y te acuerdes –se burló.

–¡Qué malvado eres, Alec Cullen!

–¿No quieres? –Me preguntó, y sin esperar que le respondiera comenzó a besarme en la boca, suavecito.

Supuse que, si quería, podía salir de ahí y cambiar los planes. Pero cuando comenzó a besarme se sentía rico y, como siempre, se me olvidó todo lo demás.

–.–

Alec se esmeró, y me hizo quedar loquita y relajada dos veces esa tarde. Yo también lo toqué como sabía que a él le gustaba, en su culito, e incluso lo hice gemir más amenazándolo con meter un segundo dedo si gemía demasiado fuerte. Eso lo entusiasmó, noté, pero me dio miedo hacerle daño por lo que solo acerqué el segundo dedo a la entrada, como amenazante, pero sin entrar. Y, aunque no me pidió que le pegara, le di una palmadita de broma, muy suave. Pareció contento de todas formas y, cuando él finalmente quedó lacio, me sentí muy satisfecha.

Yo tenía ganas de probar algo diferente, pero nuevamente no me atreví a sugerirlo. Él nunca me pedía que le tocara su pene, pero yo tenía deseos, un día, de probar frotarme ahí en vez de contra su mano.

Pero Alec era gay, así que supuse que si sugería eso lo haría sentirse incómodo. Y no quería que se sintiera presionado a hacer algo que no le gustara.

Cuando oímos los pasos de Carlisle en el parque, acercándose al portón, nos sobresaltamos. Se nos había pasado la hora. Alec me levantó de su regazo, donde me había estado haciendo cariño a mí en las nalgas, me subió los calzones rápido, y me cerró el pantalón. Eso me dio mucha risa.

–¿De qué te ríes? –Me retó, como en broma, dándome una palmadita en el trasero.

–De la ironía –le dije–. Fue en este sillón que le dieron la tunda a Franco, y recordé que él también estuvo aquí mismo donde estoy parada yo, con el trasero al aire.

Alec puso cara de circunstancia, y noté que se retorcía un poco.

–¿Te excita pensar en eso? –Le pregunté, riendo.

–Cambiemos de tema –me dijo con urgencia, parándose. Noté que su delantera volvía a estar tiesa.

–Hay un baño cruzando el vestíbulo –le recordé–. Si corres alcanzas a encerrarte ahí antes de que Carlisle entre.

El hizo exactamente eso, y yo corrí hacia la cocina, ya que pronto empezaría el turno de limpieza. Decidí esperar a Alec en el patio, adelantando nuestro trabajo.

–.–

Ya tenía gran parte del lado este del patio barrido cuando Alec hizo su aparición. Noté que su bulto se había aliviado. Le sonreí. El hizo su sonrisa torcida, y puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Mejor? –Me burlé.

–Sí –confesó, tomando la pala y la escoba que había dejado a un lado para él.

–Ahora ya sé qué hacer para molestarte –le dije, dándome importancia–. Si me cabreas te recordaré a Franco trasero al aire, siendo…

–¡Calla! –Me rogó–. ¿Acaso quieres que tenga que volver a esconderme al baño?

–Si no fueras un vampiro, probaría ponerte alcohol como su papá hizo con él –le dije con descaro–. Creo que esa idea te excita mucho ¿no?

No me contestó, pero puso cara de dolor y corrió de vuelta a la casa. Me sentí incómoda, y decidí dejar de provocarlo de ahí en adelante.

–.–

No tuvimos ocasión de volver a hacer cositas ricas con Alec después del aseo, ya que Carlisle me secuestró cuando ni siquiera terminábamos de regar.

–Hola hijos –nos saludó, caminando hacia nosotros con decisión, y dándonos besos en la cabeza cuando llegó a nuestro lado–. ¿Cómo están?

–Bien –le aseguré.

–Bien Carlisle. Gracias. ¿Y tú? –Preguntó Alec.

–Bien, Alec, bien –aseguró–. Te quitaré a Daniela por un rato. ¿Puedes terminar tú aquí por favor?

–Claro, no hay problema –aseguró.

Carlisle me tomó en brazos, y eso me extrañó ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

–Puedo caminar –le dije burlona.

–Sí sé –me aseguró, yendo hacia el garaje–. Pero tengo ganas de cargarte yo.

–Ok… Date el gusto –le dije riendo.

Cuando llegamos al portón él lo abrió, y yo me quedé ahí para que no se cerrara mientras él sacaba el auto.

–¿No invitaste a Esme? –Le pregunté, al subirme junto a él.

–No, ella iba a ver una serie con tus hermanas –dijo con gesto vago.

–¿Y adónde me llevarás? –Le pregunté entusiasta.

–A una juguetería –me dijo contento–. Necesitas un nuevo rompecabezas ¿recuerdas?

–Sí, claro. De hecho lo dejé intacto cuando te fuiste, esta mañana, para que pudiéramos terminarlo juntos.

–Cuando volvamos, sin falta –aseguró.

–¿Cuántos fantasmas viste hoy? –Pregunté para hacer conversación.

–Montones, como siempre –me dijo riendo.

–¿Y te han mandado más cara–pálidas? –Me burlé.

–Eso rara vez ocurre, tesoro –explicó–. Que vieras eso fue una coincidencia.

–Ah. De todas formas creo que deberías invitar a Alec al próximo día de padres e hijos –le dije.

Carlisle no me respondió de inmediato, y de pronto me di cuenta de que el comentario podría haber sonado raro, luego del de los cara–pálidas.

–Me refiero a que le divertiría ver tu trabajo, los aviones, los uniformes, y todo eso… –Agregué, incómoda.

Carlisle me pasó una mano por la cabeza.

–Sí hija, tienes razón. Lo invitaré. ¿Quieres ir también?

–No sé… –Le dije–. ¿Crees que me dejarán entrar después de todo lo que hice?

–Sí, tesoro. Ya cumpliste tu condena. Puedes ir a mi trabajo sin problema –aseguró.

–De todas formas creo que es mejor que lleves sólo a Alec –insistí–. Así podrás pasar tiempo con él, y yo de paso evito cruzarme con Franco.

–¿No quieres volver a ver a Franco? –Preguntó con cautela.

–Sí, me gustaría verlo –confesé–. Pero sería desagradable. Si sigue enojado conmigo me sentiría mal. Y si ya no sigue enojado de todas formas me sentiría mal, porque es humano y muy chico. Es un caso perdido.

–Tienes razón, hija –me dijo, empático–. Pero me alegro de que lo comprendas.

Ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad, y no dijimos nada hasta que Carlisle se estacionó frente a la juguetería. Era la misma donde habíamos comprado el regalo de Carlota años antes, con Esme. Pensé, no sé por qué, en que tener una juguetería debía ser un buen negocio con el explosivo aumento en la natalidad.

–Hija… –Me dijo Carlisle, interrumpiendo el silencio, sin salir del auto–. Mi jefe me comentó que el siete de agosto celebrarán el cumpleaños de su nieta Lilie, y comentó que si quieres ir serías bienvenida.

–Lilie es una pesada –le aseguré–. No quiero. Es la que trató de echarme la culpa a mí cuando ella se cayó sobre Franco.

–Lo sé –me aseguró–. Pero eso fue hace dos años, y para tu cumpleaños fue amable contigo ¿no?

–No quiero ir a más cumpleaños, Carlisle –le rogué.

–Está bien, tesoro. No te voy a obligar. Pero, por si cambias de opinión, es de este domingo al otro. ¿Ok?

–Información registrada –le dije, cabreada–. Pero no cambiaré de opinión.

–¿Es sólo porque ella te cae mal que no quieres ir? –Preguntó.

–No me gustan los humanos. No me gustan los cumpleaños. Y no me gusta Lilie en particular –le aseguré.

–¿No es por lo de Franco? –Insistió.

–Bueno, eso también influye –murmuré.

–¿Influye mucho, o influye poco? –preguntó.

–No sé –le respondí, cansada–. No quiero ir y ya. Déjame.

–Bueno, vamos –me dijo, quitando el seguro de las puertas.

Nos fuimos directamente a la sección de rompecabezas, y eso me entusiasmó. Había muchísimos, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

–¿Te gusta éste? –Me preguntó, mostrándome uno vertical, un dibujo de un barco con muchos animalitos adentro.

–Es como infantil, ¿no? –Le pregunté.

–Es bonito –comentó Carlisle, mirándolo nuevamente–. Y tiene muchas áreas con dibujos y colores diferentes. Será más fácil de armar –razonó.

–¿Y este? –Le pregunté, mostrándole uno de una pintura al óleo, que tenía gente en pelota. No se les veía el pene, pero a un tipo se le veían unas nalgas abultaditas como las de Alec. Pensé que, cuando lo terminara, lo podría enmarcar y regalárselo a Alec para que lo pusiera en su cuarto. Me imaginé las pajas que se haría mirándolo, y sonreí.

–¿Te gustan los de pinturas? –Me preguntó.

–Eh… Sí. Está bonito ¿no? –Pregunté, algo avergonzada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Carlisle de que me gustaba por las nalgas del tipo?

–Dejémoslo como una posibilidad –sugirió–. Tal vez encontremos alguno más bonito que ése.

Vi varios que me gustaban, incluido uno de unos caballos en un establo que me pareció muy agradable. Pero tenía mucha área oscura y sería como el de las nebulosas. Deseaba variar un poco.

–¿Y este? –Preguntó Carlisle, entusiasta.

Era uno gigante, de nada menos que diez mil piezas, que representaba el mapamundi. Era una imagen muy antigua, y tenía un montón de grabados de gente en los continentes, y en las esquinas. Estaban casi todos en pelota, incluidos unos ángeles, aunque eran tan chiquititos que no se les veía nada. Además, globalmente, el mapa era todo en colores sepia.

–Es muy monocromático –expliqué–. Sería un infierno armarlo. Además, no creo que quepa en mi mesa.

Carlisle se fijó en la información de la tapa.

–Tienes razón –dijo, riendo–. Es más grande que tu mesa. Aunque, si te gusta, te podemos hacer otra mesa –razonó.

–No, no me gusta. La gente se ve demasiado chiquita además –expliqué.

–¿Y eso es malo? –Preguntó.

–No. Pero sería enredado armarlo –inventé.

–Ok… –Dijo, volviendo a ponerlo en la estantería.

Buscamos otro rato, y me gustó uno que tenía muchos pajaritos. Pero el fondo era un follaje muy monótono, y sería aburrido armarlo. También me gustó uno de un barco, e imaginé que ése le podría gustar a Alec. Salían unos marineros con pelo al viento, e incluso había uno sin ropa de la cintura para arriba, sólo con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, y su pecho se veía muy musculoso. No estaba segura de sí a Alec le entusiasmaban los hombres vistos así, pero supuse que también podría ser un buen regalo para él cuando lo terminara.

–¿Piratas? –Preguntó Carlisle, mirando por sobre mi hombro.

–Es lindo el barco –dije, para disimular.

–Es de sólo tres mil piezas –comentó Carlisle.

–Sí, demasiado pequeño. Tienes razón –respondí, volviendo a ponerlo en la estantería.

–Si te gusta llevamos ése.

–No, es muy chico. No duraría nada.

–¿Te gusta este? –Preguntó.

Me pasó una caja pesada. La imagen era una caricatura, con muchísima gente muy chiquita apretujada. Era de ésas "Buscando a Wally".

–Ya encontré a Wally –comenté.

–¿Dónde? –Preguntó divertido.

–Ahí –dije, apuntando con el dedo–. Junto al perro con el hueso.

–No, ése no es Wally –me dijo, riendo–. Está vestido igual, pero el verdadero Wally no tiene esas cejas.

Me piqué un poco al ver que tenía razón, y me fijé mejor. ¡Había muchos pseudo–Wally!

–¿Te gusta este? –Preguntó Carlisle.

–Sí, está entretenido.

–¿Aunque tenga mucha gente chica? –Preguntó.

Su pregunta me recordó mi comentario de un rato antes, y me dio vergüenza.

–Este me gusta –le dije, sin contestar–. Tiene colores alegres. Llevémoslo.

–¿Quieres llevar otro? –Ofreció.

–No, sólo puedo armar uno a la vez –razoné.

–¿Quieres llevar uno para Alec? –Insistió.

Pensé en el que me había gustado al principio, el de la pintura, pero me dio vergüenza confesar que ése le gustaría a Alec.

–No, con éste está bien –murmuré–. Gracias.

–Si quieres podemos llevar otro para ti, el de la pintura por ejemplo –razonó, como adivinando lo que yo pensaba.

No contesté, y él finalmente me dio un besito en la cabeza.

–No hay nada de malo en ese rompecabezas –me dijo–. No te preocupes. Llevaremos ése para Alec y el de Wally para ti.

–Ok –murmuré.

Cuando ya íbamos hacia las cajas Carlisle volvió a la carga.

–Deberíamos aprovechar de comprar un regalo para Lilie –comentó.

–No iré al cumpleaños –le recordé.

–No. Pero dado que mi jefe me invitó, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es enviarle un regalo –razonó.

–¿Irás? –Pregunté.

–Sí, supongo que iré –contestó en forma algo evasiva.

–¿Con Esme? –Pregunté.

–Tal vez invite también a Alec. Él es como de la edad apropiada, y podría pasarlo bien.

–¿Lo estás diciendo para que me pique y decida ir? –Pregunté cabreada.

–No tesoro. Tú querías saber con quién iría.

–Bueno, de todas formas no quiero ir. Puedes llevar a quien quieras –murmuré bajito.

–¿Me ayudarías a escoger un regalo, por favor? –Preguntó con amabilidad.

–Es una idiota. Cómprale un vestidito –gruñí.

–Estamos en una juguetería Daniela –razonó–. Aquí no venden ropa.

–Cómprale una muñeca –sugerí–. Su hermanita Claudia escogió una para mí cuando fueron a mi cumpleaños.

–Ok. Una muñeca. Vamos –me dijo.

Nos metimos al pasillo en cuestión, y fue como entrar al manicomio. Desde todas las cajas nos contemplaban rostros sonrientes de miradas vacías.

–¿Cuál te gusta? –Preguntó Carlisle.

–A mí personalmente, ninguna –le aseguré–. Pero supongo que cualquiera de éstas podría gustarle.

–¿No puedes sugerir alguna que te disguste menos al menos? –Preguntó riendo.

–No me gusta ninguna –insistí.

–Ok… Pero, sólo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál es la que menos te gusta de todas?

Levanté la vista, a ver cuál era la más fea. Noté que había de varios colores de piel, de varios colores de pelo, de varios colores de ojo… Pero todas tenían los mismos rasgos, que se podrían definir como "cara de muñeca". Ninguna se parecía a mí.

–¿No tienen Barbies? –Pregunté.

–No hija –respondió Carlisle–. Ésas las dejaron de fabricar durante la guerra.

–¿Quebró la fábrica? –Pregunté.

–No… Fue más bien un cambio de moda –comentó bajito. Luego agarró una caja grandota, con una muñeca muy grande que traía accesorios como de veterinaria–. Ésta se ve simpática. ¿Te gusta?

–La miré, y no tenía nada demasiado diferente de las demás. Aunque el color de su pelo y el castaño de sus ojos eran muy bonitos.

–Se parece a Bella –comenté.

–Sí, tienes razón –dijo, contento–. Y trae bastantes cosas, incluso un gato y un perro. ¿Piensas que a Lilie le gustaría?

–Seguramente –concedí–. Llévale ésa. Y, si no le gusta, le puedes decir por dónde se puede meter el gato de plástico –agregué con sarcasmo.

Carlisle apoyó la caja de la muñeca en la estantería, y me tiró una oreja.

–Sabes que no debes decir ese tipo de cosas, Daniela –me dijo serio.

–Perdón, se me olvidó –respondí adolorida.

Carlisle me soltó la oreja.

–Procura pensar antes de hablar.

–Ok… –Gruñí. Al menos no me había pegado.

Carlisle suspiró, y me pasó la mano por la cabeza.

–Mejor dejaremos que Esme escoja el regalo para Lilie –comentó finalmente–. Vamos.

No volvimos a hablar en la juguetería, aunque Carlisle me pasó la mano por la espalda y por la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Cuando estuvimos en el auto, Carlisle cerró los ojos unos segundos sin dar el contacto.

–¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté, inquieta.

–Sí tesoro –me dijo, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

–Perdóname por el comentario desubicado por favor –le dije–. Sé que es feo decir esas cosas, pero a veces se me olvida pensar antes de hablar, como tú dices.

–Sí, sé que te cuesta –me dijo con una sonrisa triste–. Y sé que lo intentas, la mayor parte del tiempo al menos.

–Siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato –insistí, arrepentida.

–Ahora sólo estaba yo a tu lado –explicó–. Pero no debes permitir que se te salgan ese tipo de comentarios en presencia de otras personas.

–¿De los humanos?

–De humanos y vampiros –enfatizó Carlisle.

–Pero, si estuvieran aquí Carmen y Eleazar, por ejemplo, ¿sería tan grave que me oyeran ellos?

–Sí, de todas formas sería problemático –explicó.

–¿Cuándo van a venir ellos? –Pregunté, recordando que iban a ser cuatro años que no los veíamos.

–No lo sé –murmuró Carlisle.

–¿No han llamado?

–No.

–¿Por qué no los llamas tú? –Pregunté.

Carlisle suspiró.

–Están un poco enojados conmigo, tesoro –confesó bajito.

–¿Por ser un colaborador del gobierno? –susurré, lo más bajito que pude.

Carlisle asintió muy poco, y apretó los labios mirándome fijo. Apreté mis labios también, y pestañeé una vez para indicarle que había comprendido.

–¿Vamos a casa? –Propuso al fin.

–Ok, vamos –le dije.

Durante el viaje de vuelta me dediqué a mirar el paisaje, a todos esos humanos que deambulaban. En cada vereda había niños.

–Pensar que en doscientos años más todos éstos estarán muertos, y nosotros seguiremos iguales –comenté, apuntando con la mano hacia afuera.

–Bueno, así es la vida hija –razonó Carlisle.

–Es que cuando pienso en cómo era el mundo cuando yo era humana, y lo comparo al mundo cómo era hace cien años, y lo comparo a cómo es el mundo ahora, me doy cuenta de que todo cambia mucho en sólo un siglo –expliqué–. ¿Cómo crees que será todo en un siglo más?

–¿Por qué tan filosófica? –Me preguntó, riendo.

–No sé…

–Dentro de cien años el mundo seguirá igual que ahora, salvo que con más humanos –dijo Carlisle. Lo miré extrañada, y volvió a apretar los labios. Entendí. Me estaba dando la versión "nuevo orden" del futuro.

–Que tranquilizador… –le dije con una sonrisita hipócrita.

–Daniela… –Murmuró bajito.

–El mundo está tranquilo ahora –le dije con franqueza–. Me encanta –mentí.

–Eso es bueno –me dijo contento, aunque vi que se le formaban unas arruguitas en la frente.

Carlisle no comentó nada más, y no quise ponerlo más nervioso hablando leseras, de modo que saqué el rompecabezas de Wally de la bolsa y me entretuve buscando a Wally. Cuando llegamos al muro, no lo había encontrado. Picada, lo volví a meter a la bolsa y me bajé del auto a abrir el portón.

–.–


	22. Un nuevo rompecabezas

AN: Gracias Mary! Espero que ahora sea lo suficientemente pronto! :D

Gracias Claudia Zavaleta! Sí, en esta historia Esme y Carlisle son calientes como vampiros jajaja. Igual son jóvenes… ¿Quién es un santo a los veintitantos? No tengo planeado volver a escribir capítulos desde el punto de vista de Carlisle. Es cansador de escribir, ya que me da la sensación de que el tipo piensa demasiado. Cuando probé escribir desde su punto de vista me quedaron unos mamotretos espantosos que casi nadie se animó a leer.

Gracias "un vampiro". Bienvenido. Me alegro de que le guste la historia. ¿De verdad es usted un vampiro? :-O!

Bueno, tal vez está de más la advertencia… Pero por si acaso aviso igual: este capítulo contiene temas de adulto.

**Capítulo 22: Un nuevo rompecabezas**

–¿Cómo les fue? –Preguntó Esme cuando entramos al patio. Nos estaba esperando.

–Bien amor –dijo Carlisle, besándola–. ¿Y por aquí todo bien?

–Todo en orden –aseguró.

–Mira mamá –le dije, mostrándole el rompecabezas de Wally–. Tiene cinco mil piezas, así que tenemos puzle para rato.

–¡Qué bien, tesoro! ¿Qué más compraron? –Preguntó, al notar que en la bolsa había otra cosa.

Me dio vergüenza que lo viera, así que cerré la bolsa.

–Este otro es para Alec –le dije, incómoda–. También vimos una muñeca que se parecía a Bella –agregué para distraerla–. Era veterinaria, y a Carlisle le gustó como para que se la lleven a Lilie para su cumpleaños, aunque al final no la compró porque dijo que prefería dejarte a ti escoger el regalo.

Esme miró a Carlisle con una ceja levantada, y él le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

–¿Puedo ver el regalo para Alec tesoro? –Me preguntó.

–Es sólo otro rompecabezas –le dije–. ¿Puedo subir?

–Recuerda que me prometiste que terminaríamos juntos el de las nebulosas –dijo Carlisle.

–Bueno, vamos entonces –le respondí–. Es que quiero empezar el de Wally –mentí.

Carlisle me siguió, y Esme nos siguió también. En la sala sólo estaban Bella y Edward, aunque se oía ruido viniendo de la sala del simulador. Él estaba en el piano, y ella estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo tocar.

–Hola hijos –los saludó Carlisle, besándolos en la cabeza–. ¿Dónde están sus hermanos?

–Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett fueron a andar en velero –informó Bella–. Esme les dio permiso –agregó, y Esme asintió–. Alec está jugando en el fondo.

Me dieron ganas de ir a ver a Alec, pero ya le había prometido a Carlisle que terminaríamos el rompecabezas anterior.

–Ok –dijo Carlisle–. ¿Todo bien?

–Sí –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Qué compraron?

–Otro rompecabezas –le dije–. El de las nebulosas ya lo estoy terminando.

–¡Ya era hora! –Dijo Edward, dejando de tocar–. ¿Y cuál escogieron?

–Uno de dónde está Wally –les dije, sin abrir la bolsa. No quería que se fijaran en que había otro y que comenzaran a fisgar como Esme.

–Bueno, espero que lo disfrutes –dijo Bella–. ¿Enmarcarás el otro?

–Eso espero, sería estúpido desarmarlo.

–Le haremos un marco hermoso en el taller –prometió Esme–. ¿Puedo ir a terminar el de las nebulosas con ustedes?

–Claro mamá –le dije–. Siempre me gusta armar rompecabezas contigo.

–¿Y con nosotros no? –Dijo Bella, haciéndose la ofendida, en broma.

–Sí, con ustedes también –le respondí, riendo–. ¿Quieren poner las últimas piezas también? –Ofrecí, para que no se sintieran excluidos.

–No, date el gusto tú –dijo Edward, sonriendo.

Fuimos con Esme y Carlisle a mi cuarto, y en el pasillo pensé en invitar a Alec. Pero luego pensé que si lo incluíamos tendría que pasarle el rompecabezas de los tipos desnudos frente a Esme, y eso me daba vergüenza.

–¿Quieres invitar a Alec? –Ofreció Carlisle, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

–No, debe estar entretenido –inventé.

Como quedaban poquitas piezas, terminamos muy rápido de armar el puzle anterior.

–Está bonito –comenté.

–Sí, se verá bien colgado del muro –dijo Esme.

–Iré a buscar una plancha grande para que lo pongamos ahí –dijo Carlisle, y salió de mi cuarto.

–¿Por qué no quieres que vea el otro rompecabezas, hija? –Me preguntó Esme yendo al grano, apenas Carlisle salió.

–Toma –le dije, dándome por vencida. Esme estaba demasiado decidida a salirse con la suya, y de todos modos lo vería tarde o temprano–. No es ningún secreto.

Esme contempló la pintura, y sonrió.

–Está lindo –aseguró–. Estoy segura de que a tu hermano le gustará. ¿Te avergonzaba mostrármelo porque las personas estaban desnudas?

–Sí –confesé–. Pero en realidad da lo mismo.

–No seas tan vergonzosa tesoro –respondió, sonriendo.

–Ya… Déjame en paz –le rogué.

Nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que por fin sentimos a Carlisle subir la escalera. Cuando llegó a mi cuarto cargaba dos planchas grandes de madera y una bolsa con varias cosas y hasta un envase con pegamento. Entre él y Esme trasladaron el rompecabezas armado a una plancha, luego lo voltearon a la otra, y en pocos minutos ya habían encolado la plancha libre y estaban poniéndola sobre el rompecabezas volteado. Me sorprendió lo ágiles que eran, ya que aunque ya habíamos enmarcado rompecabezas antes, siempre los habían llevado a una tienda para que hicieran todo.

Dejaron la plancha con el puzle pegado en el otro lado de mi cuarto, y comenzamos a armar el de Wally entre los tres. Era mucho más fácil que el de la nebulosa, y bastante más entretenido. Como sonido de fondo estaba el piano, ya que Edward había vuelto a tocar.

–.–

Poco después de que Carlisle y Esme se fueran de mi cuarto (y se fueran de la casa, a estar solos supuse) sentí los pasos de Alec acercarse a mi cuarto. Llamó a la puerta.

–¡Pasa! –Le dije, contenta.

Alec entró, cerró la puerta tras él, y se acercó adonde yo estaba sentada. Se inclinó, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?

–Productivo –le dije, parándome–. Te trajimos un regalo.

Él sonrió, contento, y le pasé el otro puzle. Lo miró, y se carcajeó.

–¿Tú lo escogiste?

–Sí. ¿Te gusta?

–Está lindo, muchas gracias –me dijo tomándome la mano y besándomela.

–Las nalgas del tipo junto al árbol me recordaron a ti –agregué bajito, algo avergonzada. Eso lo hizo sonreír todavía más.

–Bueno, mis nalgas te extrañan –dijo bajito, guiñándome un ojo. Eso me puso un poco nerviosa, al entender qué quería.

–¿Aquí? –Pregunté sin pronunciar.

–No, claro que no –me dijo muy bajito–. Edward y Bella están en la sala.

–¿Quieres armar mi nuevo rompecabezas conmigo? –Le pregunté, algo tiritona, con la esperanza de distraerlo–. Es uno de "Dónde está Wally", y todavía no logro encontrar a Wally.

Alec suspiró, dejó su regalo sobre mi cama, y se sentó en la otra silla. Agarró la caja, y la miró buscando al esquivo protagonista.

–Tendrás que terminar de armarlo para encontrarlo –vaticinó luego de algunos segundos.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque está detrás de este cartelito –dijo, indicando el mensaje que decía "New" y que tapaba parte de la imagen.

–¿Y cómo sabes que Wally estará ahí? –Pregunté extrañada.

–Porque no está en ninguna otra parte. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? –Preguntó con paciencia.

–Yo pensaba que era yo la que no había conseguido encontrarlo confesé.

Alec sonrió, y se puso a armar el rompecabezas. Me volví a sentar, y estuvimos algunos minutos en eso. Noté que era muy hábil poniendo piezas.

Oímos que el piano dejaba de sonar, y que Edward y Bella bajaban la escalera. Estábamos solos. Oí sus pasos salir al patio. Me concentré, pero no oí a ninguno de los demás cerca.

–Creo que nos dejaron solos –murmuró Alec, llegando a la misma conclusión que yo.

–Sí, eso parece –le dije, con una risita algo nerviosa.

–¿Quieres regalonear? –Preguntó yendo al grano.

–¿Tú quieres? –Pregunté, insegura.

–Evidentemente Daniela –dijo con calma.

Nos miramos, y me sentí un poco mal. Me daba pena saber lo que a él le gustaba, y que a mí me desagradara tanto. Era todo más fácil cuando no sabía nada, ya que hacerle cariño en su trasero sí me gustaba.

–No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer –me tranquilizó Alec, adivinando lo que pensaba.

–Es que me da pena no poder darte en el gusto –confesé.

–Así es la vida –aseguró con humor, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Y como me llenaste todos los tres libros de alemán que me quedaban, me siento un poco en deuda…

–No lo hice para que te sintieras en deuda –me aseguró de inmediato–. Sólo quería que fueras feliz, Daniela.

–Yo también quiero que seas feliz –le aseguré–. Si pudiera les borraría la memoria a los otros, para que no recordaran que eres masoquista, y luego te acusaría por rallarme mis libros –agregué con humor–. Imagina lo que te haría Carlisle…

Alec se rio, pero luego se puso serio.

–Por favor no me acuses –me rogó–. En serio no quiero que Esme y Carlisle se enojen conmigo.

–Era broma –le aseguré, dándole una palmada en una pierna para que se animara–. Y no soy tan tonta. Lo que hiciste por mí es una enorme ayuda.

–En realidad no lo es –me aseguró, con el ceño fruncido–. Estoy quitándote la posibilidad de aprender.

Le puse los ojos en blanco.

–No me interesa para nada aprender alemán –lo tranquilicé–. Sólo aguanto esa tortura diaria porque me obligan.

–De todos modos me merecería ir al infierno por lo que hice –sugirió cerrándome un ojo. Entendí la indirecta, y decidí hacerlo feliz. No me costaba nada después de todo.

–Sí, tienes razón –le dije, fingiendo seriedad–. No te acusaré con nuestros padres, pero creo que te mereces un castigo por negarle la posibilidad de aprender a esta pobre damisela.

Alec sonrió de oreja a oreja, y me miró expectante. No supe qué decirle, y lo miré insegura.

–Sorry… –le dije luego de un silencio incómodo–. Tengo toda la intención de darte una tunda, pero no sé muy bien cómo seguir.

–Imagina qué haría Esme, o qué haría Carlisle –me sugirió bajito.

Recordé qué me decían ellos cuando estaban enojados conmigo, y se me apretó la guata. Siempre me sentía pésimo con todo eso que me decían antes de castigarme. Alec me miró, inquieto.

–¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó.

–Es que me siento mal con todo lo que me dicen antes de castigarme, en general –expliqué–. Estaba recordando para encontrar qué decirte…

–Entonces no digas nada –sugirió Alec–. No quiero que te sientas mal.

–Ok. Ven –le dije, tendiéndole la mano. Él me la tomó y se acercó. Me senté mejor en la silla, y le tiré la mano para que intentara ponerse sobre mis piernas. Pero mis piernas resultaban demasiado pequeñas para él.

–Mejor siéntate en el suelo como la otra vez –sugirió, incómodo.

–No, para eso tengo una cama –le dije.

Nos miramos, y nos reímos. Nunca habíamos intentado nada en una cama.

Dejé su regalo sobre una de las sillas y me senté al medio. Le hice signo de que se acercara y, entendiendo, él se tendió boca abajo sobre mis piernas.

–Mejor ve a poner el pestillo a la puerta –recordé de pronto.

Él se paró rápido, obedeció, y volvió. Noté que el bulto en su entrepierna ya se había despertado. Lo miré, apreciativamente, preguntándome si me dejaría tocarlo un poco ahí.

–¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? –Pregunté.

–Claro –me dijo.

–Estaba pensando en bajarte la ropa, y tocarte un poco –le dije con cara de disculpa–. Además, así te puedo pegar en las nalgas directamente –agregué, para que viera que él también podría salir ganando.

–¿Me los bajo yo o me los bajas tú? –Preguntó contento.

Me reí, y le bajé la ropa yo. El cerró los ojos, y suspiró. Estaba completamente excitado. Acerqué mi mano, nerviosa, y lo toqué ligeramente. Él soltó una risa nerviosa y lo vi ponerse tenso. Quité mi mano de inmediato.

–Ok, tiéndete con bulto y todo sobre mí –le dije–. Y, si quieres, puedes frotarte contra mí mientras te castigo. ¿Qué tal eso? –Pregunté.

–Suena bien –dijo, y se tendió sobre mí. Sentí cómo su dureza chocaba un poco con mi entrepierna, y eso me dejó con muchas ganas de que me tocara.

Suponiendo que mientras antes le diera en el gusto a él, antes él querría hacerme feliz a mí, levanté la mano. Podía sentir su expectación, y me alegré de tener una forma de hacerlo feliz.

Le di varias palmadas, y noté que hacerlo sobre su trasero pelado era diferente a hacerlo sobre sus pantalones. De hecho, cuando llevaba un buen rato y me dolió la mano, aproveché de descansarla haciéndole cariño. Eso lo hizo casi ronronear de gusto.

–¿Te gusta esto? –Pregunté, mientras lo sobaba.

–Mucho… –Murmuró bajito.

Para puro molestarlo le abrí las nalgas y comencé a hacerle cariño, amenazándolo con mi dedo. El comenzó a retorcerse un poco, pero parecía completamente feliz.

Cuando ya no me dolía la mano, comencé a pegarle de nuevo. Estuve un buen rato, alternando palmadas con cariño y toqueteo. De pronto me pregunté hasta cuándo podría durar eso. Alec no parecía ni medianamente cansado.

–¿Alec? –Pregunté.

–¿Sí? –Preguntó bajito, relajado.

–¿Cómo puedo saber cuándo ya es suficiente?

–Cuando tú lo decidas –me dijo con calma–. Es improbable que yo llegue a cansarme de esto, de modo que el castigo termina cuando tú decides que termine.

Pensé en su bulto, que seguía completamente duro contra mis piernas, y me pregunté si sería posible hacer que quedara loquito y luego relajado. Tentativamente, metí la mano que no estaba usando debajo de él y le toqué su pene. Él se puso nervioso.

–Sólo estaba pensando en probar frotarte como tú lo haces conmigo mientras te sigo pegando –expliqué–. ¿Te gustaría eso?

–Ok, pero ten cuidado por favor –me rogó, tenso.

Se lo solté de inmediato, asustada ante la posibilidad de hacerle daño. Estaba claro que la idea no le gustaba.

–Es una mala idea –reconocí–. No me arriesgaré a hacerte daño. Así que sólo palmaditas –le dije riendo.

Alec bajó la cabeza y se las arregló para darme un beso en una canilla, sorprendiéndome.

Comencé a pegarle nuevamente, y supuse que tendría que tener paciencia. Alec comenzó a frotarse contra mí y, en un momento en que estaba molestándolo con el dedo, por fin él se agitó más y luego quedó lacio. Al verlo relajado, le hice cariño un rato.

Luego de un par de minutos, él volvió a abrir los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarme. Me dirigió una sonrisa agradecida, y le sonreí de vuelta. Él se paró, y se subió su ropa. Se sentó a mi lado, me levantó, y me sentó sobre él, de espalda. Me corrió el pelo del cuello, y comenzó a besármelo mientras metía su mano por dentro de mis pantalones y mis calzones. Me dejó los ojos mirando para atrás con su masaje, y pronto estuve gimiendo de placer. Entre sus besitos y su toqueteo quedé medio loca, hasta que finalmente me relajé, aliviada.

Él me tendió en mi cama, y se tendió detrás de mí, abrazándome. Me dio un besito en la nuca, y nos quedamos así, relajándonos, hasta que mucho después sentimos ruido en el primer piso. Alec me dio un rápido besito en la nuca y se puso de pie.

–Estaré en mi cuarto –dijo bajito.

Agarró su regalo, me dio un beso en la mejilla que tenía hacia arriba, y se esfumó. Me dio un poco de pena, ya que me hubiera quedado gustosa hasta el amanecer relajándome con él. Y, por primera vez, deseé estar casada como mis hermanos.

–.–

Pronto la casa quedó llena con los ruidos de mis seis hermanos que volvían. Oí los pasos de Rosalie y Emmett pasar frente a mi cuarto, y meterse a la sala del simulador. Los otros cuatro se quedaron en la sala, y sentí que ponían la tele. Esme y Carlisle seguían desaparecidos.

Me levanté, decidida. Total, en pedir no había engaño. Estaba decidida a proponerle a Alec que compartiéramos cuarto y cama, como los otros. Ya no quería que tuviéramos que separarnos sólo porque los otros estaban en casa. Quería tener una relación como la de mis hermanos. Después de todo, ya todos sabían que estábamos juntos. ¿Qué mal habría con hacerlo oficial?

Llamé a la puerta de su cuarto, nerviosa.

–Pasa –me dijo.

Entré. Él estaba tirado en su cama, con un libro. Marcó la página y lo dejó en uno de sus veladores. Noté que era el de su lado izquierdo, el más cercano del lado del cuarto de Alice.

Caminé hacia su cama, y me senté junto a él. Me tomó una mano, y me la besó mirándome a los ojos.

–¿Qué te traes entre ceja y ceja? –Me preguntó.

–Quiero que compartamos cuarto, y cama, como los otros –le dije yendo al grano.

Alec se quedó tieso, y me sonrió algo tenso.

–Daniela… Nosotros no somos como ellos… –Dijo con cautela.

–Es que no quiero que tengamos que separarnos apenas alguien entre a la casa –expliqué–. Los otros no tienen que hacerlo.

–Ellos son parejas Daniela.

–¿Y nosotros no? –Pregunté.

–Nosotros somos amigos con ventaja, ¿recuerdas? –Dijo, con su sonrisa torcida.

–Quiero estar casada como ellos –insistí–. No quiero seguir haciéndolo escondida. Ya todos lo saben. Hagámoslo oficial.

–Daniela, te quiero mucho, pero no de esa forma.

–¿No quieres compartir cuarto y cama conmigo? –Pregunté, quitando mi mano de la suya.

Alec miró para otro lado, incómodo.

–¿No eres feliz ahora, así como estamos? –Preguntó.

–Sí. Pero quiero poder relajarme contigo abiertamente, en la misma cama, como Esme y Carlisle. Como todo el mundo –expliqué.

Alec suspiró, se acercó a mí, y tomándome me tendió junto a él.

–Relajémonos entonces –dijo–. Cuando quieras venir a relajarte conmigo serás bienvenida Daniela.

–No es lo mismo –murmuré–. Quiero estar casada como los otros.

–¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio querida? –Me dijo en tono de broma.

–Sí, creo que eso estoy haciendo –respondí, insegura–. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

Alec inspiró profundo, y soltó el aire lentamente.

–Nunca podríamos ser un matrimonio, Daniela. Yo no te amo de esa forma.

–Pero tenemos una relación ¿no? –Insistí picada–. Sólo te pido que lo hagamos oficial.

–No nos casaremos –insistió él–. Sólo tenemos catorce años Daniela.

–Ok, sin anillos y eso –concedí–. Pero ¿podemos compartir cama y cuarto como los otros?

–No. No somos ese tipo de pareja –dijo Alec–. Pero puedes venir a mi cuarto siempre que quieras, y eres siempre bienvenida a tenderte a mi cama.

Me dieron ganas de llorar, y me separé de él. Me paré, salí de su cuarto, y él no me lo impidió.

Me fui corriendo al mío, amargada. Me tiré en mi cama, y me hice un ovillo. Tenía ganas de desaparecer, pero no tenía adónde escapar.

Pronto oí pasos en el pasillo, y reconocí el caminar de Jasper. Entró a mi cuarto sin llamar, y se acercó. Cuando se sentó en mi cama, salté a abrazarlo, llorando. Me abrazó de vuelta, y sentí su calma invadirme. Permanecimos varios minutos así, y me fui sintiendo mejor.

–Estamos viendo una maratón de "casas embrujadas", ¿quieres venir a verla con nosotros –Propuso.

–No sé –le contesté–. La verdad es que no quiero nada.

–Es entretenido –aseguró–. Vamos, te distraerá un poco. Has estado demasiado encerrada últimamente.

Sin preguntarme me levantó, y me cargó a la sala. No opuse resistencia, ya que Jasper me había hecho sentir menos mal y sabía que si volvía a mi cuarto querría desaparecer de nuevo.

Jasper me sentó entre él y Alice, y ambos me hicieron cariño de vez en cuando. No me concentré mucho en el programa, ya que mi mente volvía una y otra vez a Alec. No estaba segura de si lo amaba o lo odiaba.

Al rato oí a Rosalie y a Emmett abandonar la sala del simulador, y los oí irse a su cuarto juntos. Sentí envidia. Yo quería poder hacer eso mismo, vivir el día a día acompañada. Aunque hacernos cariño con Alec era muy rico, siempre terminábamos yéndonos cada uno por su lado luego.

–.–

Cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron pasada la medianoche, seguíamos viendo la maratón de casas embrujadas. Ellos nos saludaron, y parecieron extrañados de verme con mis hermanos. Vi a Carlisle comunicarse silenciosamente con Edward, quien puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros.

Esme se sentó también a ver tele, pero no intentó que me fuera a sentar con ella. Eso me extrañó. Pero luego me consolé pensando en lo agradable que era que Jasper me hiciera sentir menos miserable. Carlisle se fue al cuarto de Alec, y esperé que lo puteara bien puteado por rechazarme de esa forma. Parte de mi quería venganza, lo admito. Intenté oír su conversación, sin éxito. Hablaban demasiado bajo los hijos de puta.

Cuando estaba sintiendo todo eso Jasper comenzó a rascarme la cabeza, y renovó su esfuerzo anestésico. Pronto estuve aturdida y relajada.

–.–

Alec se distanció después de esa noche. Seguía siendo amable, pero ya no me lanzaba besitos, ni miradas cómplices, ni nada de nada. Era como si nunca hubiéramos tenido intimidad.

Carlisle había salido de su cuarto a tiempo para ir a su trabajo, y tras darnos besitos a todos en la cabeza, y otro a su esposa en la boca se había ido sin explicar nada. Alec había permanecido en su cuarto hasta la hora de clases, y ya en la sala se concentró en el libro que Esme le había pasado el día anterior sin mirar a nadie. Yo lo miré de vez en cuando, pero él hacía como si yo no existiera.

Cuando salí de clases, él no estaba en el pasillo. Llamé a su cuarto, pero adentro no se oía ruido alguno. No había ninguna notita en mi cuarto tampoco.

–¿Quieres que armemos tu rompecabezas juntas, tesoro? –Me sugirió Esme, pasándome la mano por la espalda cuando atravesaba la sala para irlo a buscar al muro.

–No mamá. ¿Puedo salir al patio?

–No. Hoy quiero que pasemos el día juntas –me dijo.

–Es que quiero hablar con Alec –murmuré.

–Sí sé, tesoro. Pero por ahora creo que es mejor que no –dijo con delicadeza.

–¿Está castigado? –Pregunté entre preocupada y esperanzada.

–No. Pero salió a podar ramas con tus hermanos al bosque –explicó.

–¿Él puede salir al bosque sin que estés ni tú ni Carlisle? –Pregunté enojada.

–Excepcionalmente, hoy sí puede –me dijo–. Pero sólo porque algunos árboles necesitaban ser podados.

–¿Y podemos ir a podar nosotras también? –Propuse.

–No –dijo sonriendo–. Hoy pasaremos el día juntas tú y yo. ¿Qué tal?

La idea no me atraía mucho. No era que me molestara pasar el día con Esme, era que quería ver a Alec. Pero no pensaba ofender a Esme de modo que le sonreí de vuelta.

–Claro mamá…

Nos fuimos a mi cuarto, y nos pusimos a armar el puzle. Esme no decía nada, pero me sonreía con regularidad, y me daba palmaditas en la mano de vez en cuando. Al final, ya no aguanté más la incertidumbre.

–¿Estamos aquí para que yo no esté con Alec? –Pregunté.

–Sí hija –admitió Esme–. Estás demasiado obsesionada y te hará bien distanciarte un poco.

–Yo quería casarme con él –le dije–. Pero él no quiere.

–No te ama tesoro –me dijo Esme, yendo al grano–. Al menos no de esa forma.

–Yo pensaba que éramos una pareja –confesé.

Esme suspiró.

–Fue una mala idea desde el principio –dijo enojada–. Tu padre y yo jamás debimos haberlos dejado. Lo siento hija.

–No, al contrario –le dije, asustada ante el giro de la conversación–. A mí me encantó estar con Alec.

–Fue una relación insana –insistió ella–. Obviamente acabaría mal.

–¿Fue? –Pregunté, aterrada.

–Sí hija. Se acabó. Alec ya te dijo que no eran una pareja, de modo que con tu papá no volveremos a hacer la vista gorda. No permitiremos que se hagan más daño.

–¡Pero a mí me gusta estar con él! –Reclamé, tiritando.

Esme dejó el rompecabezas y me tomó en brazos. Me sentó sobre sus piernas y me abrazó.

–Te estaba haciendo mal, tesoro –me dijo–. Puede que ahora estés triste, pero pasará. Él y tú no eran verdaderamente una pareja de todos modos, te aseguro que con el tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad y volverán a ser sólo hermanos.

–¿Él ya no quiere estar conmigo?

–No del modo en que tú quieres estar con él –explicó Esme–. Y no permitiremos que siga teniendo una relación incierta contigo, en la que sólo él se sienta satisfecho.

–¿Pero a él le sigue gustando la idea de hacerme cariño entonces? –Pregunté, esperanzada.

–Sí, pero de un modo que no considera tus sentimientos tesoro. Eso te estaba haciendo más mal que bien, de modo que se acabó.

–¡Pero eso no es justo! –Reclamé–. Si yo deseo estar con él, y él sigue queriendo estar conmigo, ¿por qué se meten ustedes?

–Los dejamos mientras los vimos a ambos contentos, hija –explicó Esme–. Pero es obvio que ya no es así, de modo que se acabó. Los queremos, y no permitiremos que se hagan daño.

–¡Pero a mí me gusta estar con él! ¡No me hace daño!

–Físicamente, tal vez lo disfrutes, hija. Pero resulta evidente que ese tipo de relación no te hace feliz.

–No tienen derecho a meterse de esa forma –le dije, enojada–. Si queremos estar juntos eso es cosa nuestra.

–Los vamos a proteger aunque no les guste, tesoro –aseguró Esme.

–Te odio… –Gruñí.

–No, no me odias –dijo ella con descaro–. Sólo te sientes triste y algo frustrada en este momento. Pero sé que con el tiempo pasará, y volverás a sentirte contenta nuevamente.

Decidí no volver a hablarle. Decidí que apenas pudiera enfrentaría a Alec y encontraríamos una solución. Sólo tenía que esperar a la hora del aseo.

–.–

Pero, a la hora del aseo, me di cuenta de que mis padres habían planeado muy bien su estrategia. Los muy hijos de puta habían reorganizado los equipos. Ahora yo hacía equipo con Esme y Carlisle hacía equipo con Alec. En vez de salir al patio a barrer y regar con él me tuve que quedar en el tercer piso haciendo aseo con mi madre. Pude oír, por la ventana, como ellos dos escobillaban las fuentes de agua para limpiarlas.

Sentí una ira tan grande que abrí una de las ventanas oeste de la sala de clases, donde pasaba la aspiradora, y tras apagarla salté al patio. Ambos se volvieron. Alec me miró, triste. Carlisle me miró, resignado.

–¿Le pediste permiso a Esme para bajar, tesoro? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

–No. Pero quiero hablar con Alec –le dije sin moverme.

–Está bien, hablen –dijo Carlisle. Pero no se movió de donde estaba.

–En privado papá… –Le dije, cabreada.

–No hija. Tu hermano y tú ya no tienen permiso para estar solos.

–¡Es el siglo XXIII, Carlisle! –Le grité–. ¡No me salgas con eso!

–No grites, hija –respondió él, muy calmado y a volumen normal. Alec seguía mudo.

–¿Subes a casa conmigo? –Le pregunté directamente a Alec.

–Daniela, siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho –respondió, sin moverse de dónde estaba.

–¿Estás arrepentido? –Le pregunté, poniéndome a llorar. No podía creer que se arrepintiera de haberme besado y de haber tenido intimidad conmigo.

–Sólo estoy arrepentido de haberte hecho daño –aseguró él, triste–. Pero creo que Esme y Carlisle tienen razón, y es mejor que no sigamos.

–¿Me estás botando? –Pregunté bajito.

–Te quiero mucho –aseguró él, llorando también–. Pero no del modo que tú quieres. Por favor perdóname.

Un ruido a mi espalda nos interrumpió. Era Esme, que había saltado al patio también. Me levantó y me abrazó. La dejé, porque en ese momento me quería morir. Quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara.

–Va a pasar tesoro –me dijo al oído–. Vamos.

Esme me cargó de vuelta a la casa, y me metió a su cuarto. Me tendió en su cama, y se tendió conmigo. Yo no podía parar de tiritar, y ella me hizo cariño en la espalda y en la cabeza una y otra vez.

–.–

Horas más tarde, también Carlisle entró al cuarto. Se sentó en la cama, y me acercó la mano a la cabeza. Pero lo alejé de un manotazo, ya que asumí que todo el royo de "ya no pueden" había sido idea de él.

Carlisle suspiró, y se levantó. Volvió en un par de minutos con Alice y con Jasper. Fue como un cambio de guardia, ya que ellos dos se quedaron conmigo mientras Carlisle se llevaba a Esme.

Sentía tanta pena y tanta ira que ni el don de Jasper consiguió quitármelas.

–.–


	23. Depresión

AN: ¡Gracias Mary! No pondré momentos románticos entre Esme y Carlisle, ya que Daniela no es muy testigo de esos y la historia está contada desde su punto de vista. También me gustan mucho los personajes de Carlisle y Esme :)

Gracias Claudia Zavaleta, perdón por la demora. ¡Me alegro de que te siga gustando!

Gracias Loneliness and boredom por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia.

**Capítulo 23: Depresión**

Pasaron los siguientes días, como en una pesadilla. Salvo por los momentos en que salía con su esposo, dejándome con Alice y Jasper, Esme pasaba todo el día conmigo. Cuando no estábamos en clase, me llevaba a nadar, avanzaba en el rompecabezas conmigo, veía tele conmigo, o simplemente me tendía en su cama y se relajaba conmigo.

Yo tenía la esperanza de que Alec arreglara las cosas, de que intentara acercarse a mí o secuestrarme de alguna forma. Pero él se limitaba a actuar "normal" y a mirarme con cara de culpa cuando yo lo miraba fijo.

Pasó una semana, y terminó Julio. Comenzó agosto. Eso me recordó que en una semana sería el cumpleaños de Lilie. Eso me hizo recordar a Franco, y decidí que iría al puto cumpleaños. Quería distraerme, y quitarme de encima a los chaperones un rato. Estaba enrabiada, ya que a Alec no lo acompañaban todo el tiempo como a mí.

Cuando llegó el viernes cinco de agosto, enfrenté a Carlisle apenas llegó repartiendo besos en la cabeza.

–Hola papá –le dije con decisión–. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

–Claro tesoro –me dijo.

Me levanté del sillón en el que estaba con Esme.

–¿Ya compraste el regalo para Lilie? –Pregunté.

–No, tu madre iba a ir a comprarlo mañana –explicó.

–¿Te importa que Carlisle y yo lo compremos Esme? –Le pregunté.

–Vamos los tres –sugirió ella–. Pero más tarde, porque pronto será la hora del aseo y luego nos traerán la sangre.

–¿Decidiste que quieres ir al cumpleaños, hija? –Preguntó Carlisle con cautela.

–Sí papá –le respondí con decisión–. Quiero salir y distraerme un rato.

–Ok… –Dijo, algo indeciso–. ¿Y es de eso que querías hablar conmigo?

–Sí, la verdad –le dije–. Aunque ahora que ya te lo dije supongo que da lo mismo si vamos o no a comprar juntos el regalo.

–Vamos de todas formas –dijo Esme, entusiasta–. Será divertido.

–.–

Limpiamos el vestíbulo y salas adyacentes con Esme, y más tarde nos trajeron la sangre. Evité mirar el sillón en el que habíamos estado regaloneando con Alec, casi dos semanas antes. Resultaba doloroso pensar que hace tan poco tiempo me había sentido tan feliz, y que ahora me sentía tan miserable.

Esme preguntó a mis hermanos si querían ir con nosotros a la juguetería, pero ni siquiera Alec quiso. Lo miré feo, pero él esquivó mi mirada y arrancó hacia el interior del castillo. De modo que sólo terminamos yendo mis padres y yo.

–No he visto cómo va tu rompecabezas –recordó Carlisle cuando me subí al auto, luego de cerrar el portón–. ¿Ya encontraste a Wally?

–Sí, ya lo encontré –murmuré. Luego de la indicación de Alec había concentrado mis esfuerzos en la esquina inferior derecha del puzle y, como él había predicho, ahí estaba Wally, en vez del cartelito "New".

–¿Y tienes alguna sugerencia para el regalo de Lilie? –Preguntó luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

–Creo que la muñeca que te gustó a ti podría gustarle –aseguré–. Aunque es mejor que Esme escoja, ya que a ella se le da bien lo de los regalos para niñas normales.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Esme miró a Carlisle, y luego se volvió hacia mí.

–¿Te sientes anormal, tesoro? –Preguntó.

–No, escogí mal mis palabras –corregí–. Me refería a que sabes bien lo que les gusta a las niñas a las que les gustan las muñecas y esas cosas. No quise decir que yo era anormal. Es sólo que como no me gustan esas cosas me cuesta ponerme en el lugar de ellas y saber qué les gustaría.

–Está bien –dijo Esme, sonriendo–. Pero estoy segura de que la muñeca que Carlisle y tú escogieron le gustará.

–Probablemente –concedí.

La juguetería estaba tal cual, y encontramos la muñeca en cuestión sin dificultad. A Esme le gustó mucho, y la compraron. Carlisle escogió además un set de dardos con tablero. Me preguntaron si yo quería algo, pero la verdad nada me tentaba, y mirar al pasillo de los rompecabezas me daba pena. Ni siquiera sabía si Alec había comenzado a armar el que le había regalado.

En el viaje de vuelta Carlisle hizo conversación, hablando de una reestructuración que estaban haciendo en su trabajo. Esme le preguntó si eso traería implicancias para nosotros, pero él le aseguró que no, que él y su puesto no estaban incluidos en la reestructuración.

–¿Van a reestructurar a Alice? –Le pregunté, riendo, recordando la recepcionista que lo miraba con ojitos enamorados en su piso.

–¿Qué Alice? –Preguntó Esme.

–Era la recepcionista de mi piso cuando Daniela fue de visita –dijo Carlisle restándole importancia–. Fue trasladada ese mismo año a Alemania.

–¿En serio? –Pregunté.

–Sí. Se casó, y su esposo es originario de Colonia y tenía trabajo allá, por lo que ella solicitó el traslado.

–Ah. Bueno, me alegro de que se haya casado –le dije, riendo.

Vi que Esme dirigía una mirada algo suspicaz en dirección a Carlisle, y me sentí culpable por haber metido el tema.

–¿Y a ti nunca te trasladarán? –Pregunté luego de algunos segundos, cuando ya habíamos dejado la ciudad.

–No, yo estoy bien amarrado al gobierno central –explicó–. Y, aunque siempre intentan convencerme de que participe más activamente en terreno con la fuerza de paz, aportando con mi know–how, hasta ahora siempre me las he arreglado para viajar lo menos posible.

–Más te vale –le dijo Esme, como enojada pero de broma.

–Por supuesto amor –le dijo Carlisle, poniendo una mano en su pierna.

–.–

El domingo se suponía que teníamos que salir a las tres de la tarde, para llegar a Berna antes de las cinco. Yo decidí dejar mi pasado atrás, y me fui donde Esme.

–Mamá, ¿puedo sacar el vestido celeste de tu armario? –Le pregunté a eso del mediodía.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

–Claro hija –me dijo, sonriendo.

Fui a sacarlo, y suspiré cuando lo tuve en mis manos. Mis padres tenían razón, y debía adaptarme a la moda del momento. Quería verme lo mejor que pudiera, y quería de ser posible que todos los niños hombres del cumpleaños se fijaran en mí.

Me di una larga ducha, en la que me enjaboné desde el pelo hasta las uñas cuatro veces, y tras secarme bien me puse el vestido y me fui donde Rosalie, que estaba abajo en un furioso partido de ping–pong con Emmett.

Emmett, al verme, sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un chiflido de piropo. Rosalie dejó de jugar también y me miró contenta.

–Te ves linda –me dijo–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Te quería pedir si me podías hacer un peinado especial.

Emmett y ella se miraron, sorprendidos.

–Claro –me dijo, dejando la paleta de ping–pong y la pelota sobre la mesa–. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

–No –respondí, incómoda–. Pero quiero verme bien hoy.

–¿Para alguien en particular? –Me preguntó Emmett levantándome las cejas con entusiasmo.

–Para nadie especial –aclaré, asumiendo que hablaban de Franco–. Es sólo que estoy harta de verme fea.

–No te ves fea –me aseguró Rosalie, pasándome una mano por el pelo–. Sólo un poco descuidada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Rosalie me acompañó de vuelta al tercer piso, y Emmett nos siguió. Pero, cuando él intentó meterse al baño con nosotras, Rosalie le cerró la puerta en las narices diciendo que era "cosa de chicas".

–¿Quieres estar linda para Franco? –Me preguntó Rosalie, tomando mi peineta para desenredarme el pelo.

–No, te lo juro. Es sólo que quiero verme bonita.

–¿Quieres sacarle celos a Alec? –Preguntó.

–No –respondí, ya que no había estado pensando en eso tampoco.

–Sólo quieres que todos los chicos te miren. ¿Es eso no? –preguntó, con aire entendido.

–Sí… –Confesé bajito

–No te avergüences –me dijo muy seria–. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Aunque sean humanos, y aunque no puedas tener una relación con ninguno, nadie dice que no puedes coquetear un poco y mostrarles a todos lo que se pierden.

Rosalie me miró por el espejo y me cerró un ojo. Le sonreí de vuelta, y me sentí mejor.

Rosalie no me hizo trencitas, pero me hizo un moño muy parado en la cima de la cabeza, que luego transformó en tomate.

–Te ves bonita con la cara despejada –me aseguró–. Normalmente escondes la mitad de tu cara detrás de tu pelo enmarañado, y pareces una salvaje. ¿Quieres que te maquille un poquito?

–No sé –le dije, incómoda–. ¿No soy muy chica para maquillarme?

–Aunque seas enana el hecho es que tienes casi quince –explicó–. Y de todos modos te maquillaré muy poquito. ¿Quieres probar? Si no te gusta te lo quito y ya.

–Ok –le contesté, decidida a probar.

Rosalie me volvió a sonreír. Salió del baño y volvió rapidísimo con su caja de maquillaje. Comenzó a trabajar en mi cara y me forcé a relajarme. En el espejo podía ir viendo que no estaba quedando como un payaso.

La verdad es que cuando acabó me veía bastante bien. Sonreí.

–Gracias Rosalie –le dije.

–Cuando quieras –me contestó–. Y espero que los dejes a todos pidiendo agüita.

–Lo intentaré –le prometí.

Cuando salimos del baño ya eran pasadas las dos y media. Faltaba para salir, y me fui a la sala a ver tele para pasar el tiempo. No había nadie, de modo que pude escoger yo qué ver y puse dibujos animados, un remake bastante decente que habían conseguido hacer de los pitufos. A los dos segundos Esme llegó a la sala a acompañarme, ya arreglada también. Suspiré. Eso de tener chaperona constantemente me recordaba horriblemente a mis primeros años de vampiro.

–Te ves preciosa –me dijo.

–Gracias mamá –le contesté–. Tú también te ves muy bonita.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la frente. Me acomodé para quedar sentada más cerca de ella, y ella me pasó un brazo por la espalda y me acercó. Me sentí mejor.

–.–

Cuando Alec pasó hacia su cuarto y me vio, levantó una ceja. Volví mi vista hacia la tele, ignorándolo. Volvió en pocos minutos ya vestido con pantalones, camisa y chaleco limpios, y zapatos lustrados. Se sentó con nosotras a esperar a Carlisle.

–¿Así que también irás? –Le pregunté.

–Sí, Carlisle me invitó. ¿Te molesta?

–No –le respondí con indiferencia.

–Te ves muy linda –me dijo con amabilidad.

–Gracias –murmuré sin mirarlo. Esme me hizo cariño en el brazo, con la mano que me había pasado por la espalda.

Carlisle salió en ese momento de su escritorio y se acercó a nosotros.

–¿Todos listos? –Preguntó.

–Sí –respondió Esme, soltándome y parándose. Me tomó la mano en forma casi automática.

–Ok, vamos –dijo Carlisle.

Me tocó a mí cargar el regalo. Cuando estuvimos en el auto, y Alec se sentó en la misma corrida de asientos que yo, me alejé de él lo más que pude.

–No seas ridícula –me dijo.

–No peleen –solicitó Carlisle desde adelante, sin mirarnos.

No contesté, y puse el paquete entre Alec y yo para separar mi ambiente del de él. Pasé el resto del viaje mirando por la ventana, e ignorando la conversación entre ellos tres. De todas formas hablaban de planes para arreglar unas goteras del techo antes de que llegara el invierno, tema que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo me hizo reflexionar sobre el hecho de que ése sería mi primer invierno en el castillo, ya que había pasado los dos anteriores en la cárcel.

El cumpleaños de Lilie lo celebraron en la casa de sus abuelos. Eso me decepcionó un poco, ya que pensaba que conocería un lugar nuevo.

El perro histérico seguía ahí, y estaba infelizmente acompañado por una perrita de la misma raza y sus cuatro cachorritos. De modo que un concierto de seis perros histéricos nos recibió cuando nos bajamos del auto.

La señora Costa seguía casi igual, salvo porque el delantal era de un cuadrillé azul claro en vez de azul marino.

Saludamos a Charles, Estelle, Claude, Elisa y Lilie. Ella estaba vestida con un vestidito verde agua, muy lindo. Estaba contenta, y aceptó el regalo con entusiasmo. Lo abrió, y le gustó.

–Gracias –nos dijo–. Está preciosa.

Esme y Carlisle le sonrieron. Vi que Carlisle parecía muy satisfecho, seguro que por haber atinado él con el regalo. Me di cuenta, retrospectivamente, que en general cuando me regalaba cosas a mí yo terminaba mirándolo feo. Seguramente el hecho de que a esa niña le gustara su regalo lo hacía sentir bien.

Cuando los adultos le dijeron a Lilie que nos llevara al patio con "los niños" la seguimos. Vi que Carlisle le dirigía a Alec una mirada severa, y que Alec le ponía los ojos en blanco.

Supuse que le estaba diciendo "pórtate bien". Asumí que significaba "no irse a lo oscurito con Daniela", y estuve tentada de decirle que eso ya no ocurriría, ya que estaba enojadísima con él por no haber opuesto resistencia a la prohibición.

En el patio estaban Carlota y Flora, sus otros diez sobrinos incluyendo a Margarita, y una niña que nunca había visto, de pelo suelto castaño y cintillo morado. Flora no tenía puesto un vestidito, sino una falda y una blusa con chalequito. Noté, al verla con esa ropa, que se veía bastante mayor. Ya debía tener como diecisiete. Sentí un poco de envidia.

También noté que Franco me miraba fijo, como sorprendido. Me alegré de que ya no pareciera enojado.

–¿Cómo están? –Dijo Carlota contenta, acercándose a nosotros.

–Bien –mentí, con una gran sonrisa–. ¿Y tú?

–Bien. ¡Te ves muy linda! –Me dijo, delante de Alec, Franco, y otros niños que se habían acercado a saludar. Eso me hizo sentir bien.

–Tú también –le dije, aunque llevaba el mismo vestidito fucsia que había usado para mi cumpleaños.

–Bueno, ya los conocen a todos salvo a Connie –dijo Lilie presentándonos a la niña del cintillo morado–. Connie: ellos son Alec y Daniela Cullen, hijos del doctor Cullen, amigo de la familia. Ella es Connie, mi mejor amiga –agregó dirigiéndose a nosotros dos.

–Hola Connie, mucho gusto –le dije saludándola de besito. Alec me imitó, y vi que la niña se sonrojó mucho cuando Alec le dio el beso en la mejilla.

–H… H… Hola –murmuró.

Vaya… La beldad sonrojada era tartamuda, pensé con sarcasmo y algo de celos.

Resultó que todos salvo Margarita (que jugaba en un rincón con todo un arsenal de muñecas y cositas de casa) estaban jugando a la mímica cuando llegamos, de modo que nos incluyeron a Alec y a mí en los equipos. Yo quedé en el equipo comandado por Lilie, y Alec fue a dar al otro equipo comandado por Flora. Noté que Franco estaba en el otro equipo, y que evitaba mirarme cuando yo lo miraba.

No tuve que participar mucho, salvo cuando el equipo de Flora me hizo hacer la mímica de una medusa para hacer adivinar a mi equipo. Recordé las medusas que cazaba Bob Esponja y moví los brazos intentando simular el nado de éstas. Por suerte Charles tercero, que estaba en mi equipo, adivinó lo que era antes de que terminara mi minuto y no hice perder el punto a mi equipo.

A Alec le tocó hacer la mímica de un manatí, y sentí un placer vindicativo cuando comenzó a hacer como si nadara y fuera gordo, ya que nadie de su equipo adivinó.

Cuando el juego acabó, y mi equipo había ganado, me sentí bien. Propusieron jugar a la escondida, y acepté jugar. Como la casa también estaba incluida en el territorio, supuse que habría muchos lugares posibles para esconderse. El único lugar en el que se acordó no esconderse fue el salón donde estaban los adultos y el segundo piso, donde estaban los dormitorios.

Lilie dijo que ella buscaría la primera, y cuando se puso a contar todos arrancamos. Yo corrí dentro de la casa, y fui a dar a la cocina. La señora Costa me miró sorprendida, y le expliqué que buscaba un lugar para esconderme. Sonrió, y me abrió un armario pequeño en el que había cosas de limpieza. Tras darle las gracias junté la puerta.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Lilie me encontrara, y me entretuve escuchando los gritos de sorpresa de los niños. No escuché a Alec, y eso me mantuvo intrigada.

Cuando Lilie por fin abrió mi armario corrí a velocidad humana y sólo la sobrepasé en el último segundo. Pensé en dejarla ganar, pero lo descarté ya que habría sido demasiado evidente.

Cuando iba a comenzar el siguiente turno, en el que Laura contaría, noté que Alec no estaba entre los jugadores. Debía seguir escondido, y nadie lo había notado.

Cuando Laura comenzó a contar seguí el rastro de Alec, intrigada, y fui a dar a la escalera. Eso me extrañó, ya que se suponía que no debíamos irnos a esconder ahí. Pero, como nadie me miraba, subí a velocidad vampiro a investigar. Total, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Había muchos olores humanos, de todo el clan de los Pan y otros cuantos. Fui a dar a una puerta. Abrí, esperando ver a Alec escondido, y vi en cambio a Alec besando a Ernesto, el hermano mayor de Franco. Cerré rápido, pero habían alcanzado a verme. Bajé rapidísimo la escalera, tiritando. ¡El hijo de puta no había tardado nada en reemplazarme por ese humano!

Estuve tentada de irlo a acusar con nuestros padres, pero me controlé. Eso hubiera sido una pendejada. En cambio opté por esconderme detrás de un gran Berger que había en una especie de escritorio. Ahí di rienda suelta a mi pena, tiritando como motosierra pero en silencio. Sólo quería que me tragara la tierra…

Sentí la puerta del escritorio abrirse, y la corriente de aire me trajo el olor de Franco. ¿Me había estado siguiendo? Noté que él abría un armario, y se metía entre los abrigos. Recordé cuando Carlisle me había obligado a leer las siete crónicas de Narnia, y deseé que hubiera un país secreto dentro de ese armario para poder refugiarme en él.

Aunque sentía que Laura ya estaba buscando gente, salí de mi escondite. Me acerqué al armario, y llamé despacito.

–Franco, ¿puedo entrar? –Le pregunté.

Él no contestó, pero entreabrió la puerta y vi uno de sus ojos mirándome.

–¿No tienes dónde más esconderte? –Me preguntó en un susurro.

–Estaba detrás del Berger –expliqué–. Pero cuando te vi meterme aquí me pregunté si no estaría Narnia adentro.

–¿Cómo en el libro? –Preguntó abriendo más.

–Sí.

–No, sólo hay ropa –respondió–. Pero si quieres puedes entrar igual.

Agradeciendo la invitación me metí con él al armario, y me senté haciendo a un lado un impermeable.

–¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunté.

–Bien –respondió–. ¿Y tú?

–Bien –mentí–. Te quería pedir perdón por haber sido tan pesada contigo para mi cumpleaños.

Franco se tardó algunos segundos en contestar, pero finalmente sentí que buscaba mi mano y me la tomaba. Lo dejé.

–Gracias Daniela.

Me apretó la mano, y se la apreté de vuelta con cuidado. La tenía muy calentita.

–Estás muy bonita –me dijo.

–Gracias.

–O sea… Siempre te encontré linda –aclaró–. Pero hoy te ves todavía más linda.

–Gracias –le dije nuevamente, conmovida. Aunque fuera solo un niñito, me estaba haciendo sentir mucho mejor.

–¿Tú crees que existan lugares como Narnia? –Me preguntó.

–No. Pero desearía que existiera alguno –respondí con franqueza.

–¿Estás triste?

–No –mentí.

–¿Por qué tiritas?

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón, y todavía tiritaba un poco.

–Porque mi vida es una mierda –le contesté con franqueza.

–No digas palabrotas –me dijo, muy serio.

–¡No me salgas tú también con eso! –Le respondí picada, soltándole la mano.

–Las personas deben hablar bien –insistió, con tono entendido–. Sobre todo las damas. Y tú, aunque seas vampiro, eres una dama, por lo que deberías procurar hablar bien.

–Déjame en paz –gruñí.

–¿Quieres ir a esconderte a otra parte? –Preguntó, picado.

–¿Me estás echando? –Le contesté, enojada.

–No. Puedes quedarte en mi escondite si quieres. Pero, mientras estés en mi armario, no digas palabrotas.

Hijo de… Me dieron ganas de matarlo. Pero no tenía ganas de salir, de modo que me quedé callada. Afuera sonaban gritos de vez en cuando, y carreritas al árbol dónde se contaba.

–¿Estás enojada? –Me preguntó, luego de casi un minuto entero.

–No –mentí.

–¿Por qué piensas que tu vida es tan mala? –inquirió, empático.

–Porque estoy clavada con catorce años por toda la eternidad, y nunca podré independizarme y decidir yo cómo quiero vivir mi vida –respondí con franqueza.

–¿Por eso no quieres que yo sea vampiro? –Preguntó.

–Sí, en gran medida –confesé–. Es una vida miserable, y no se la desearía a nadie.

–¿No te gusta tu familia?

–No es eso –expliqué, incómoda–. Los quiero mucho, y sé que Esme y Carlisle también me quieren. Y mis hermanos son buena gente. Es sólo que siempre tengo que hacer lo que me dicen, y no tengo la esperanza de que eso cambie algún día.

–¿Y no te gusta tener fuerza sobrehumana como los superhéroes?

–¿De qué sirve eso, si en la práctica estoy todo el tiempo encerrada en casa obedeciendo?

–A mí me gustaría ser superhéroe –confesó–. Pero como no existen, me conformaría con ser vampiro y combatir a los malhechores como los de las fuerzas de paz.

Me dio pena su visión idealista del mundo, y recordé que tenía sólo seis años. Además, había crecido con un lavado de cerebro constante.

–No te gustaría ser vampiro –le aseguré–. Puede que al principio te suene novedoso, pero después de un tiempo te aburrirías.

–Sólo los tontos se aburren –dijo con aire serio–. O eso dice el abuelito cuando le decimos que estamos aburridos.

–Bueno, si vivieras más de doscientos años sin crecer te aseguro que sabrías lo que es aburrirse.

–Lo siento… –Me dijo, empático, volviendo a tomarme la mano. Me dio un besito en ella, y eso me recordó dolorosamente a Alec. Me puse a llorar, sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Franco, asustado, apretándome la mano.

–N… Nada… –Murmuré. No le podía explicar lo que me pasaba. Era demasiado joven para entender.

–Necesito ir al baño –dijo de pronto, soltándome la mano–. ¿Te importa si te dejo sola?

–No, ve tranquilo –le dije, agradeciendo que atinara a darme privacidad para llorar en paz.

Franco se fue, y me puse a tiritar con ganas. Hubiera deseado que fuera mayor y que no fuera un puto humano.

Pocos segundos después sentí pasos acercarse, y reconocí el andar de Carlisle. Se metió al escritorio y fue directo a abrir el armario. Se agachó frente a mí y me pasó la mano por la cabeza.

–Franco me fue a avisar que necesitabas ayuda –me dijo.

–Pendejo mentiroso –murmuré–. Me dijo que necesitaba ir al baño.

–Hizo lo correcto –me dijo Carlisle, tomándome en brazos–. Y no digas palabrotas.

–¿La pueden cortar con lo de las malditas palabras? –Reclamé llorando–. ¡Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me llame la atención todo el tiempo!

–¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Carlisle, haciéndome cariño en la espalda.

–Sólo jugábamos a la escondida, y me vino un bajón –mentí. Por muy mal que Alec me cayera no pensaba acusarlo.

–¿Tienes pena por Franco? –Preguntó, a un volumen sólo audible para nosotros.

–En parte –confesé, llorando.

–Vamos –me dijo–. Iremos a dar una vuelta.

–Todavía ni siquiera le cantan Feliz Cumpleaños a Lilie –le recordé.

–Esme y Alec se quedarán, en representación de la familia –me tranquilizó, riendo–. No te preocupes.

Con su mano libre Carlisle le envió un mensaje de texto a Esme, y luego salimos descaradamente al antejardín y a la calle. Yo pensaba que me pondría en el suelo, pero en vez de eso comenzó a caminar por la vereda sin dejar de hacerme cariño en la espalda.

Me dejé cargar, deprimida. Mi vida no tenía ningún sentido. Miré las casas que nos rodeaban, todas muy elegantes. Jardines perfectos. Familias perfectas. Humanos perfectos. Mi triste realidad era completamente diferente. Deseé vivir una vida normal, una vida con algo que esperar en el futuro.

–¿Quieres conversar? –Me preguntó Carlisle, algunas cuadras más tarde.

–Ya sabes todo –expliqué, amargada–. No tengo nada nuevo que contar Carlisle.

–¿Extrañas a Alec?

–No sé –le dije, encogiéndome de hombros–. Creo que tenías razón y fue una mala idea desde el principio. Es obvio que no iba a funcionar.

Carlisle suspiró, y me apretó.

–Lo siento tanto –me dijo, triste–. Jamás debí haberlos dejado.

–No es tu culpa –le aseguré–. Pensaba que los odiaba, a Esme y a ti, pero ahora veo que tienen razón y no tengo nada que hacer con él. Nunca me amó. Y ni siquiera lo puedo culpar, porque me dijo desde un principio que no me quería y que sólo nos acariciaríamos y nos besaríamos si yo estaba de acuerdo.

–Sí, pero era mi deber impedirlo –insistió.

–Te habría odiado –le expliqué–. En realidad, nadie tiene la culpa. Mi vida es una mierda y tengo que aceptarlo y ya.

–Tu vida tiene limitaciones, pero no es tan mala –me dijo Carlisle–. Todos te queremos mucho, incluso Alec.

–Él no me quiere papá.

–Sí te quiere, salvo que no como pareja. Se siente muy culpable por haberte causado tanta pena hija.

Pensé en Alec besuqueando a Ernesto en el baño, y me dio rabia. Sentí la tentación de abrirle los ojos a Carlisle, pero me mordí la lengua. No caería tan bajo. No lo haría.

–Creo que estoy enamorada de Franco –confesé, amargada. Ya estaba aburrida de negarlo. Aunque fuera chico, aunque fuera loco, aunque fuera dominante, y aunque fuera humano, la verdad es que incluso cuando estaba con Alec pensaba con mucha frecuencia en él.

–Lo sé tesoro –confesó Carlisle, muy bajito–. Y siento mucho que te hayas enamorado de alguien que no puede ser tu pareja. El único consuelo que te puedo dar es que pasará, con el tiempo. En unas décadas más ya lo habrás olvidado y no tendrá importancia.

–¿Y qué hago mientras tanto? –Pregunté, llorando.

–Aguantar –respondió él, triste–. Seguir con tu vida. Distraerte cada día haciendo otras cosas…

–¿Y para qué? –Pregunté amargada–. ¿Para qué sirve seguir año tras año fingiendo que estoy viva, cuando en realidad llevo doscientos veintiséis años muerta?

Carlisle suspiró, y me dio varios besitos en la cabeza.

–¿Te gustaría ir de vacaciones hija? –Ofreció en forma inesperada.

–¿Te darán vacaciones en tu trabajo? –Pregunté extrañada. En el tiempo que llevaba con la fuerza de paz jamás le habían dado vacaciones.

–No, a mí no. Pero Esme podría llevarte de viaje –propuso.

–¿Y tú? –Pregunté, extrañada. No me imaginaba a Carlisle dejando ir a su esposa de vacaciones sin él.

–Yo me quedaría cuidando la casa y a tus hermanos –me dijo, separándome un poco de él y sonriéndome–. Sólo serían algunos meses, y cuando volvieran estaríamos esperándolas.

–¿Te separarás de Esme? –Pregunté, alarmada ante la perspectiva de que dejaran de verse por tanto tiempo.

–No, hija, no –aseguró–. Es que creo que un cambio de ambiente te podría hacer bien. Y yo estoy clavado aquí, de modo que no puedo llevarte. Pero tu madre es libre, y ella te podría acompañar.

–No papá, olvídalo –le respondí con rotundidad.

–No sé cómo más ayudarte tesoro –confesó–. Y pienso que una nueva rutina, lejos del castillo, podría hacerte bien.

–No quiero dejar de verte por meses. Y Esme se deprimiría sin ti. Quedó hecha mierda hace años, cuando el gobierno te abdujo.

–Hija, ya has dicho mierda dos veces. Por favor haz un esfuerzo. Sabes cuánto odio tener que recordártelo.

–Lo siento. Me cuesta estar siempre atenta.

–Lo sé, pero te tienes que esforzar –insistió–. Por favor.

–Ok, pero olvida la idea de mandarnos a Esme y a mí lejos. Eso no va a ocurrir.

–¿Y no te gustaría pasar un tiempo con Carmen y Eleazar? –Propuso.

–¿Me quieres mandar con ellos? –Pregunté enojada, sintiéndome como el cacho del que se querían deshacer–. Además, pensaba que ya no se hablaban…

–Estoy seguro de que si les escribo y les explico la situación te aceptarían con los brazos abiertos, tesoro –me dijo–. Ellos te quieren mucho.

–¿Te quieres deshacer de mí? –Pregunté amargada.

–No, claro que no –me aseguró–. Sólo estoy intentando buscar alguna forma de ayudarte.

–Bueno, no quiero alejarme de ustedes. Así que olvídalo.

–Ok tesoro. ¿Y te gustaría comenzar un nuevo hobby? ¿Hay alguna cosa que quieras hacer, aprender, estudiar? –Propuso.

–No, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de nada.

Carlisle suspiró, y se detuvo. Habíamos llegado a una plaza. Había algunas personas, la mayoría niños.

–¿Te gustan los columpios? –Preguntó.

–No –murmuré–. Me gustaban cuando era chica, pero ahora los encuentro aburridos.

Carlisle asintió, pero de todas formas caminó hacia un banco de piedra y se sentó. Me sentó sobre él, y me comenzó a hacer cariño en la espalda. Nos quedamos así, sin hablar, por más de dos horas, hasta que sentimos el vehículo estacionarse. Eran Esme y Alec, que ya habían dejado el cumpleaños y nos habían pasado a buscar. Carlisle me puso en el suelo, y me tomó la mano.

–Siento que estés tan triste –me dijo–. Te acompañaremos. Y, si necesitas hablar, siempre estoy dispuesto a conversar contigo hija.

–Sí sé. Pero mi situación no tiene mucho arreglo. Y, cómo tú decías, sólo me queda vivir el día a día aguantando.

–.–


	24. Alteraciones

AN: ¡Gracias Mary! Estoy intentando actualizar pronto, pero me está costando releerme y detectar eficazmente mis errores. Ya no los veo. Pero intentaré subir rápido, aunque se me cuelen cocodrilos en el proceso (detecté uno en el capítulo 21, que corregiré…).

Gracias Claudia :) Carlisle es buenísimo, un pan de Dios. Aunque no es infalible, y a veces mete las patas también (y se auto flagela mentalmente, un poco como Edward). Daniela se repondrá, no te preocupes. Aunque claro, en el proceso le irá mal, ya que si Daniela tiene un don éste es el de tener una pésima suerte.

Gracias MC. ¡Me encanta que te encante mi ff, y que te haga pasar un buen rato! Yo encuentro que Franco está un poco loco, pero tiene su encanto supongo. Y vio algo lindo en Daniela, y eso hace que lo quiera bastante. Aunque está muy encasillado en lo que le han enseñado, en esa edad en la que uno todavía cree que los padres son infalibles.

En este capítulo el pobre de Alec se redime un poco :)

**Capítulo 24: Alteraciones**

Pasaron los días, y seguí deprimida. Me limité a existir. Llegó el cumpleaños de Carlota, al que nadie fue. Carlisle inventó alguna excusa a su jefe. Pero yo sabía que la causa era yo, y que el objetivo era impedir que interactuara con Franco.

Alec me trataba bien, cada vez que nos veíamos forzados a interactuar. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el incidente con Ernesto, y me pregunté si estaría enamorado de él. No pensaba preguntarle. Ya ni siquiera me quedaba energía para odiarlo.

Lo único bueno es que ya no tenía que esforzarme en clases, ya que el regalo de Alec seguía ayudándome a pasar esas horas con un mínimo esfuerzo. Esme notó que yo parecía no estar aprendiendo nada, pero no me retó. Me veía escribir en mi cuaderno todas las clases, y eso parecía ser suficiente para ella.

Esa misma semana, el viernes 26 de agosto, sería el día de padres e hijos. El jueves me acerqué a Carlisle, esperando que me dejara ir. Aunque el acontecimiento en sí no me animaba, tenía deseos de salir un rato del castillo.

–¿Papá? –Le pregunté, antes de que agarrara a su esposa para llevarla a pasear.

–¿Si tesoro? –Me preguntó.

–Mañana es el día de padres e hijos –le recordé.

Carlisle se rascó la cabeza con expresión incómoda.

–Tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente –le rogué.

–Hija… ¿Entiendes el problema verdad?

–Sí: Franco –le dije–. Pero no pasará nada, te lo juro.

–Está bien, tesoro –me respondió, cediendo–. Pero te quedarás conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿está bien?

–Sí papá, lo que tú digas –respondí.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron. Sentí sus pasos bajando la escalera, y noté algo extraño. Me tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de qué era lo que me estaba extrañando: la soledad. Carlisle y Esme se habían ido sin dejarme con chaperona por primera vez en semanas. Un mes casi exacto, noté. Había pasado un mes desde mi pelea con Alec.

Oí. No había nadie en la casa. Ni siquiera había alguien en el piso de abajo, jugando futbolito. Pensé en buscar a Alec, pero descarté la idea. Ya no serviría de nada. No había arreglo para una relación enferma como la que habíamos tenido.

Me fui a mi cuarto, decidida a hacer lo correcto. Me quedaría ahí. Aunque ya había terminado el rompecabezas de Wally, gracias a la ayuda de Esme, todavía podía pasar tiempo pintando, o dibujando.

Me encerré en mi cuarto. No me sentía animada, a pesar del voto de confianza que me habían dado. Siguiendo un impulso abrí mi armario, hice a un lado mis zapatos, y me metí adentro. Cerré la puerta, y la oscuridad y la privacidad me dieron algo de consuelo. Si cerraba los ojos, podía fingir que estaba todavía en el armario del escritorio de los Pan con Franco.

Cuando alguien abrió mi armario, me sobresalté. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Vi que era Alec, y me asusté.

–Perdona por entrar a tu cuarto –me dijo–. Es que te estaba buscando y no aparecías por ninguna parte.

–No deberías estar aquí –le dije–. ¿Volvieron Esme y Carlisle?

–No. Estamos solos. Los otros están en el bosque. ¿Puedo pasar?

–No. Mi armario es muy pequeño. Y de todos modos deberías salir de mi cuarto –le dije, algo cortante.

–Te quería pedir perdón, Daniela –me dijo, triste–. Te he extrañado, y no me han dejado acercarme a ti.

–Pues ve a llorar en el hombro de Ernesto –le espeté.

Alec pareció avergonzado.

–Gracias por no acusarme –murmuró.

–De nada –gruñí.

–Estamos en el mismo barco –continuó–. A mí también me gusta un humano.

–¿Te enamoraste de Ernesto? –Le pregunté, extrañada.

–No sé si es amor –confesó–. Pero desde tu cumpleaños que comenzó a mirarme, y la verdad es que me atrae bastante.

–Es guapo –concedí.

–Es gay –dijo riendo.

–Bueno, _Bon appétit_ –me burlé.

–Te extraño –me dijo, agachándose–. ¿No podemos volver a ser amigos? –Preguntó, tomándome una mano. Me solté con violencia.

–No me toques –le espeté–. Al principio esperé que te revelaras contra Esme y Carlisle, pero no hiciste nada maldito cobarde. ¡No me vengas ahora a hacerte el arrepentido aprovechando que no hay nadie cerca!

–Era la culpa –me contestó, bajando la mano–. Sé que nuestros padres tienen razón, y por eso obedecí. Pero te extraño mucho Daniela.

Lo miré, insegura. Al verlo ahí me daban ganas de que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaría bien. Él pareció leerme el pensamiento porque se acercó como pudo y me abrazó.

–Perdóname, te lo ruego –murmuró.

Su abrazo se sentía agradable, y me puse a llorar. Yo también lo había extrañado.

Alec sacó los zapatos que yo había hecho a un lado en el armario, y se las arregló para meterse al armario conmigo. Cerró la puerta, y quedamos sumamente apretujados. Nos echamos a reír.

–Por suerte no necesitamos respirar –me dijo.

–Sí, aunque igual necesitamos aire para hablar –le respondí.

–¿Quieres hablar? –Me preguntó, pasándome una mano por la mejilla. Eso hizo que volviera a sentir electricidad en la guata. Maldito cuerpo traidor…

Al ver que no le contestaba, Alec comenzó a hacerme cariño en toda la cara con su mano. Luego levantó la otra, tomó mi cabeza y me dio un besito muy suave en la boca.

–Perdóname por favor –insistió.

–Carlisle se va a enojar –le recordé, evasivamente. No podíamos volver a tener la extraña relación que teníamos. Era insano. Sin futuro. Y nos traería problemas más tarde.

–Lo sé. Pero, sólo por esta vez, estoy dispuesto a enojar a Carlisle. La culpa me está matando Daniela.

–¿Y crees que encerrándote en un armario conmigo estás arreglando las cosas? –Pregunté, intentando mantenerme razonable.

–No saldré de aquí hasta que me hayas perdonado –respondió con descaro.

–Ok, te perdono –le dije–. ¿Contento?

–Mucho –dijo–. ¿Quieres que te haga feliz, como un favor de despedida? –Ofreció, el muy desgraciado, tentándome.

Todo mi cuerpo gritaba "¡Sí!", pero mi cerebro gruñía "¡No!". Me sentía abrumada. Hubiera sido todo más fácil si Me hubieran dejado con Alice y Jasper.

–¿Puedo pedir lo que sea? –Pregunté finalmente, decidiendo olvidar mi cerebro por un rato.

–Si puedo hacerlo, lo haré –prometió.

–Quiero saber qué se siente hacerlo como los demás –confesé, armándome de valor.

–¿Te refieres a…? –Preguntó tenso.

–Sí. Sexo. Quiero dejar de ser virgen. Quiero saber qué se siente –le aseguré, fingiendo más valentía de la que sentía.

–Puedo intentarlo –dijo nervioso–. Pero ¿estás consciente de que si lo consigo te va a doler? –Preguntó inseguro.

–Sí, estoy enterada –le dije–. Pero no sé cuándo se vuelva a presentar una oportunidad como esta, y no quiero seguir otros doscientos años preguntándome qué se siente.

–Ok… –Dijo, y lo sentí tragar una saliva inexistente–. Pero debes ayudarme a que me excite…

Supuse que la idea de hacerme el amor no lo calentaba para nada, y eso me hizo sentir mal.

–¿Y si imaginas que en vez de estar conmigo estás con Ernesto? –Sugerí.

–Bueno, aunque supongo que en ese caso esperaría que tú me atacaras a mí –confesó riendo–. O al menos esperaría atacar yo pero apuntar a otra parte.

De pronto comprendí a qué se refería, y tragué saliva. A Alec sólo lo excitaría que le hicieran el amor a él, o hacérmelo por el culo. Dios…

–¿Te excitaría más apuntar a mi culo? –Pregunté, asustada.

–No, la verdad es que ni eso me excita –confesó.

–¡Pues vete! –Le grité, humillada–. Ya me dijiste que no te excito para nada. ¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez maldito calienta–sopa!

Alec no salió, pero se las arregló para abrazarme y besarme en la boca. Eso hizo que la rabia desapareciera en algunos segundos. Pronto me encontré devolviéndole el beso.

–Ok, intentémoslo –me dijo, cuando nos separamos–. Pero tendrá que ser fuera de este armario porque aquí no podemos ni movernos.

–¡Bueno! –Le dije, nerviosa. Por fin iba a pasar… ¡Por fin iba a saber cómo se sentía eso que todos hacían todo el tiempo!

Salimos del armario y Alec cerró la puerta de mi cuarto con pestillo. Luego cerró bien las tres ventanas y sus cortinas. Quedamos casi completamente a oscuras.

–¿Estás segura? –Preguntó.

–Sí.

–Ok –murmuró.

Me abrazó, y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Me abrió los pantalones y metió la mano. Comenzó a tocarme y se sentía rico, como siempre. Luego de algunos minutos él tomó una de las manos que colgaban a mi lado y la metió entre su ropa interior y sus nalgas.

–Ayúdame por favor –solicitó.

Entendí. Necesitaba ayuda para despertar al ejército. Comencé a masajearlo, y a molestarlo. Pronto noté que lo había conseguido. Yo pensaba que él aprovecharía para hacerlo, por fin, pero en vez de eso él siguió con los dedos. Estaba rico, claro, pero no era eso lo que le había pedido.

–¿Por qué sigues con los dedos? –Pregunté frustrada.

–Para prepararte –me dijo–. Así te dolerá menos.

–¿Quieres abrirme de a poco? –Pregunté, entendiendo.

–Sí Daniela. Quiero que te duela lo menos posible.

–Ah… Bueno… Ok… –Murmuré.

Alec me acercó a la cama, y comenzó a sacarme los zapatos. Luego tiró mis pantalones hacia abajo.

–Será más fácil si puedes abrir las piernas –explicó ante mi desconcierto.

–Tienes razón –le dije, sintiéndome estúpida por no haber atinado a sacarme la ropa yo–. ¿Me saco lo de arriba? –Ofrecí.

–No, no es necesario.

–¿Te sacarás la ropa tú?

–Sólo necesito bajármelos un poco –explicó, incómodo.

–Ok… –Murmuré.

Alec me tendió en la cama, y tras abrirme las piernas siguió tocándome con los dedos. Noté que lo hacía con más fuerza y usando varios dedos en vez de uno. Me dolió un poco, pero no quise quejarme. No pensaba hacer nada para que se arrepintiera.

–Ayúdame, por favor –me recordó, luego de un rato.

Atiné, y puse mis dos manos en su trasero, lo masajeé, y le metí un dedito en el culo. Luego recordé su manía y le di una palmada en la nalga libre con la otra mano. El gruñó, pero era un gruñido feliz. Seguí así, y él continuó "preparando el terreno". Me pregunté cuando atinaría a hacerlo por fin.

Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad él se acomodó por fin y sentí su bulto contra mi entrepierna. Me dio un beso en el cuello, y comenzó a empujar. Entró un poquito, y me dolió. Seguí haciéndole cariño, para que no perdiera la inspiración. Él comenzó a empujar, de a poco, y apreté los dientes. Era verdad lo que contaba la leyenda: dolía. Diablos… Casi me arrepiento. Pero, por otro lado, sentía deseo y una urgencia porque siguiera. Deseaba que entrara, aunque me doliera. Resultaba desconcertante.

Alec consiguió hacerlo. Estuvo un buen rato entrando y saliendo, besándome el cuello, las orejas, y hasta (a veces) la boca. No era muy apasionado, y noté que mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.

Era placentero, pero no conseguí quedar loquita como cuando me había tocado sólo con sus dedos. Se sentía diferente, pero era todo más bien frustrante y doloroso.

Finalmente, luego de un rato, él consiguió pegar un gemido y quedó lacio sobre mí. Descansamos varios segundos, y saqué el dedo que había estado metiendo en su culito.

No me sentía bien, sino más bien vacía. ¿Eso era el sexo? Una mierda… Me puse a llorar.

–Lo siento –dijo Alec, saliendo de mí y acercando su cara a la mía–. ¿Te duele mucho?

–Un poco –admití, amargada.

–¿No te gustó? –Preguntó, empático.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Lo siento. No soy muy hábil. De hecho: me sorprendió haber podido hacerlo. Gracias por mantenerme excitado.

–De nada –contesté, llorando.

–¿Quieres que te toque con los dedos? –ofreció, triste.

–No. Me duele –expliqué.

Alec me hizo cariño abajo, suavecito, sin entrar.

–Lo siento tanto –me dijo, arrepentido–. Intenté que no te doliera. Espero que te repares pronto.

–¿Cuánto crees que se tarde en repararse? –Pregunté, sin conseguir parar de llorar.

–No más de una hora –me aseguró–. En serio. Pasa más rápido que cuando se te rompe atrás –prometió.

–¿Habla la voz de la experiencia? –Le pregunté, entre llorando y riendo.

–Sí –me contestó, con un poco de amargura.

Me quedé pensando en eso, y de pronto tuve una duda.

–¿Alec?

–¿Sí?

–Cuando te metieron el dispositivo, ¿te gustó?

Alec inspiró, y expiró lentamente.

–La verdad es que no mucho –contestó finalmente–. Cuando estábamos en la cueva estaba demasiado asustado para excitarme, rodeado de extraños. Y, cuando el general Alí me puso el otro, me excité un poco antes. Pero en el momento lo hicieron todo muy rápido y sólo fue extremadamente doloroso. No hubo nada excitante, se encargaron de eso. Igual, cuando me lo sacaron, fue más bien brutal.

–A mí también me lo pusieron muy rápido –comenté, para consolarlo.

-Cuando llegué a vivir aquí y Carlisle me puso el de las puertas, estaban Esme y Jasper presentes, y me sentí muy incómodo. Además, Carlisle lo hizo muy rápido, aunque igual me dolió mucho menos que con el general Alí.

Alec se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a ponerme la ropa. Lo dejé. Después de todo, si alguien llegaba, prefería que no me pillaran tan descaradamente semidesnuda.

Cuando ya estuve hasta con los zapatos puestos, Alec también puso su ropa en orden. Abrió las cortinas, y se acercó a la puerta.

–No te vayas –le rogué, volviendo a llorar. La idea de que se fuera y me dejara ahí, adolorida, me resultaba insoportable.

–¡No pensaba irme! –Me aseguró–. Sólo iba a quitar el pestillo por si llegaban.

–¿Para poder fingir que aquí no pasó nada? –Pregunté.

–Bueno, para eso tendríamos que estirar tu cama –comentó.

Miré mi cama, y me fijé que estaba toda arrugada. Me paré, con dificultad.

–No te muevas –me dijo Alec.

Él me levantó, y me tendió en el suelo. Luego se puso a estirar mi cama meticulosamente, a velocidad vampiro. Cuando acabó, me volvió a tender sobre ella con delicadeza. Luego se tendió junto a mí y me abrazó.

–En un rato te dejará de doler –Prometió, besándome en la cara.

Nos quedamos así, relajándonos, y se me fue quitando la pena. No completamente, pero sí la angustia con la que había terminado.

Cuando sentimos a lo lejos el auto de nuestros padres acercarse me puse tensa. Asumí que Alec se iría, y que me tendría que quedar sola dando explicaciones.

–Tranquila –me dijo.

–¿Te vas a ir? –Pregunté.

–No. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

–Se van a enojar…

–Sí, probablemente. Pero es problema de ellos. Aunque no seamos una pareja, tengo derecho a relajarme con mi hermanita –aseguró, besándome en la cabeza.

–¿Se darán cuenta de lo que hicimos? –Pregunté, inquieta.

–Tal vez –dijo Alec, con voz despreocupada–. Pero me culparán a mí no te preocupes.

–Yo te pedí que lo hicieras –murmuré, sintiéndome culpable.

–Y yo te ofrecí si querías algo en primer lugar –razonó él–. ¿Te duele todavía?

–Sí, un poco –confesé.

–Bueno, pues si se dan cuenta de que te duele ahí entenderán de inmediato, así que si quieres fingir que nunca pasó es mejor que actúes bien.

–Ok –dije riendo un poco.

Antes de que el auto llegara al muro, oímos carreritas en el parque y luego en el patio: mis seis hermanos mayores estaban volviendo raudos antes que mis padres.

–Son unos descarados –comenté, refiriéndome a ellos.

–Sí. Ahora fingirán que estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo –se burló Alec–. Pero, si no nos acusan, eso es bueno para nosotros.

–Alec… ¿Qué somos exactamente tú y yo? –Pregunté insegura. Alec suspiró.

–¿Necesitas ponerle nombre? –Preguntó–. Somos, simplemente, un par de vampiros demasiado jóvenes, que se sienten solos, y que se han hecho cariño a veces en forma experimental, ya que la vida les ofrece pocas posibilidades de desarrollarse. ¿Qué tal eso?

–¿Somos novios? –Pregunté. Alec suspiró nuevamente.

–No Daniela. Tú amas a Franco, y a mí me calienta bastante su hermano Ernesto.

–Pero, ¿qué somos? –Insistí.

–Dime una letra rápido, sin pensar –me dijo.

–Eme –le dije.

–Ok, dime un animal rápido, sin pensar.

–Elefante –le dije, sin entender.

–Dime un color –dijo.

–Rojo…

–Ok. Eme… Ele… Rojo… Creo que somos unos "emeleros".

–¿Qué es eso? –Le pregunté.

–Un "emelero" es un vampiro menor de quince años, enamorado de un humano, y que a veces pasa la pena acompañado de otro "emelero".

–¿Lo acabas de inventar? –Pregunté.

–Sí Daniela. No han inventado todavía un término correcto para lo que somos, de modo que tuvimos que inventarlo nosotros: somos un par de emeleros.

–Ok…

Bueno, al menos ya éramos algo. Supuse que algo era mejor que nada.

–.–

Mis hermanos se instalaron en la sala, y prendieron la tele. Ninguno vino a mi cuarto a ver en qué estábamos, aunque supuse que al menos Alice y Edward debían saber.

Cuando Carlisle y Esme subieron me puse un poco tensa. Pero Alec me hizo cariño en la guata y me besó la nuca.

–Tranquila…

Sentí a Carlisle y a Esme repartir besos en la sala, y la inevitable pregunta: "¿Dónde están los niños?". Me sentí un poco incómoda de que nos llamara así.

–Están en el cuarto de Daniela –dijo Edward.

–¿Ambos? –Preguntó Carlisle.

No oí la respuesta, y asumí que Edward se había encogido de hombros o algo así.

Predeciblemente, oímos los pasos de nuestros padres acercarse. Carlisle llamó a mi puerta.

–¿Podemos pasar? –Preguntó.

–Sí, pasen –les dije, intentando que no se notara que estaba asustada.

Entraron, y nos quedaron mirando. Alec apretó su abrazo, y me besó la nuca delante de ellos.

–Hola hijos –nos saludó Carlisle, acercándose y besándonos en la cabeza.

–Hola papá –lo saludamos a coro, sin movernos de la posición en la que estábamos.

Esme miró a Carlisle. Parecía amargada. Carlisle hizo un gesto con la cara, como de resignación. Esme volvió a salir, y la oímos meterse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

–¿Entienden que están en problemas? –Preguntó Carlisle, sentándose en la cama junto a nosotros.

–Sólo la estoy acompañando –se defendió Alec, con toda calma–. No hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba.

–Sabes a qué me refiero hijo –respondió Carlisle, serio.

Alec no le contestó, pero me volvió a apretar con sus brazos y me besó la nuca.

–Ve a tu cuarto, Alec, y espérame ahí –le ordenó.

–No Carlisle. Sabes que siempre te obedezco, y que odio desafiarte. Pero, en este caso, no me moveré del lado de Daniela.

Carlisle se pasó una mano por los ojos unos instantes.

–Daniela, ve a mi cuarto por favor –dijo finalmente.

–No papá –murmuré bajito, con algo de temor.

Carlisle se llevó la mano a los ojos, y se los masajeó nuevamente.

–Pensé que si los dejaba solos me iban a obedecer –confesó–. Alice me aseguró que no, pero tenía la esperanza de que se equivocara.

Me sentí mal. Carlisle se puso de pie, y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Pensé que se había resignado, pero luego de ir a su escritorio volvió. Traía una bolsa, y la puso sobre la cama. Me asusté, reconociendo el simbolito de la empresa que proveía los dispositivos.

–No te asustes, tesoro –me dijo, al verme la cara–. Son brazaletes.

Sacó una cajita, y de dentro de la cajita sacó un objeto metálico. Me agarró una pierna, y me puso la pulsera en la pantorrilla.

–¿Qué es? –Pregunté, extrañada. Sentí a Alec resoplar molesto detrás de mí.

Carlisle no contestó de inmediato, sacó una caja igual y de ella otra pulsera. Alec dejó que se la pusiera a él en una pierna, resignado.

–Eres un desgraciado Carlisle –murmuró deprimido.

–Haré lo que sea para protegerlos –contestó Carlisle, manipulando algo en su localizador. De pronto se oyeron dos pitidos estridentes. Me sobresalté. ¡Nuestras tobilleras nuevas estaban sonando así!

–Para que dejen de sonar deben permanecer a más de dos metros –explicó sobre el ruido.

Alec me abrazó con fuerza, y se puso a tiritar. Pero el sonido era espantoso y Carlisle le tomó el brazo que tenía sobre mí.

–Vamos hijo –le dijo, con suavidad.

Alec me dio otro beso en la nuca, y se separó de mí. Cuando se paró de la cama y se alejó unos pasos el sonido se apagó por fin. Vi que Alec seguía llorando. Carlisle se guardó el localizador y lo abrazó. Alec lo empujó, alejándolo.

–Te odio –le dijo, sin parar de llorar.

–Hijo, lo intentamos de buena manera. No pasaste la prueba.

Carlisle hizo otro intento de acercamiento, pero Alec lo volvió a empujar.

–Perdóname Daniela –murmuró, y se fue. Lo sentí meterse a su cuarto.

Carlisle se sentó en mi cama nuevamente, y me pasó la mano por la guata.

–¿Te duele mucho? –Preguntó, empático.

Me di cuenta de que sabía perfectamente lo que habíamos hecho, y quise que me tragara la tierra. No le contesté.

–En un rato ya no te dolerá –prometió–. Y para mañana ya habrás quedado igual que antes.

–¿Algo más? –Pregunté, humillada.

–Los quiero mucho, hija. A ambos. Pero si no hacía algo esto iba a acabar mal –se justificó.

–Ok.

–No tienes permiso para acercarte a tu hermano a menos de dos metros –explicó–. Si lo hacen quedará registrado. Y no te lo puedes quitar, o comenzará a sonar y también quedará registrado. ¿Entiendes?

–Sí –contesté enojada–. ¿Esto es algo legal?

–Sí. Son menores de edad y como su padre puedo protegerlos.

En ese momento no aguanté más, e hice algo que jamás me había atrevido a hacer: le mostré el dedo central en su cara. Él suspiró, pero no me pegó ni me retó.

–Espero que cuando se te pase la rabia lo entiendas, tesoro.

–Carlisle, con todo respeto, déjame en paz –murmuré.

Carlisle me pasó la mano por la espalda. Lo dejé, y a los pocos segundos me puse a tiritar.

–Esto es lo mejor, hija, confía en mí por favor –me dijo.

–Ok. Espero que tengas razón, porque en este momento sólo quiero que me trague la tierra –le dije, llorando.

Oímos a Esme salir de su cuarto y acercarse. Llamó a la puerta bajito, y entró sin esperar a que la hicieran pasar. Se acercó a nosotros, y tras besarme la cabeza se tendió conmigo en mi cama. Carlisle se puso de pie, y se fue. Lo oí meterse al cuarto de Alec, y supuse que intentaría hacer las paces con él.

–.–


	25. Nuevo aire

AN: ¡Gracias Claudia! Sí, Daniela sufre. Pobrecita. No odiará a Carlisle por siempre, no hay problema. :)

¡Ya queda poquito para el final!

**Capítulo 25: Nuevo aire**

Me deprimí. A pesar de que Esme se quedó conmigo, y de que la quería mucho, no tenía ganas de nada. No fui al día de padres e hijos. Yo no intenté acercarme a Carlisle, y él no se acercó a mí para recordármelo. Cuando entró a mi cuarto para despedirse de su esposa, en la madrugada, me dio un beso en la cabeza pero no me dijo nada. Sabía que Alec estaba en el umbral de mi puerta, pero él también guardó silencio. Luego de que Carlisle se despidiera, los sentí irse juntos. Supuse que Alec se divertiría pasando el día a solas con su nuevo padre.

A la hora del estudio no me paré de la cama. Esme intentó convencerme un rato, pero le debo haber dado pena ya que al final también me dio un beso en la cabeza y me dejó en paz.

Pasé un rato sola, en la cama, pero encontré que había exceso de luz en mi cuarto. Me molestó. Tenía ganas de meterme a una cueva y no volver a ver a nadie.

Me metí a mi armario, y cerré la puerta. Pensé, irónicamente, que el día anterior no debí haber salido de él. De pronto descubrí que ya no tenía deseos de estar con Alec. Deseé volver en el tiempo y no haberme acercado a él. Racionalmente entendía que no era malvado, pero también me cayó la teja de que relacionarme con él no me había hecho sentirme más feliz. Y los escasos momentos de placer y la emoción no compensaban el vacío que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Para nada.

Pasaron las horas, y deseé estar muerta. Supuse que si cometía algún crimen podrían condenarme a muerte. A lo mejor bastaría con correr a la garita y morder a uno de los humanos.

No. Jamás haría eso.

Al final, recordando las décadas vividas, pensé en América. La propuesta de Carlisle, de vivir un tiempo con Carmen y Eleazar, volvió a mi mente. Descubrí que sí tenía deseos de ir a vivir con ellos, y me asombré. Decidí proponérselo a mis padres.

Cuando sentí a mis hermanos pasar delante de mi cuarto me di cuenta de que había terminado el horario de clases. Oí mi puerta abrirse, y los pasos de Jasper acercarse a mi armario. Llamó suavecito con los nudillos.

–Quiero estar sola Jasper –le dije con amabilidad, ya que comprendía que su intención era buena.

–¿Te puedo acompañar desde aquí afuera al menos, hermanita? –Preguntó, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la puerta del mueble.

–No saldré a sacarte, así que asumo que puedes –le respondí resignada. Lo oí reír.

Sentí una calma muy falsa, y supe que era Jasper. En un momento dado se paró, pero sólo se alejó un momento. Lo oí dirigirse a una esquina de mi cuarto, la donde estaba el arpa, y efectivamente volvió con ella. Se puso a tocarla.

Cuando Carlisle volvió a casa y se metió a mi cuarto Jasper dejó de tocar. Lo oí guardarla, dejarla en su rincón, y salir de la habitación. Carlisle se acercó a mi armario y, como Jasper había hecho antes, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

–Hija, ¿puedes salir un momento por favor? –Preguntó.

–No, pero te quería pedir algo Carlisle –le dije.

–Claro hija. ¿Qué necesitas?

–Quiero ir a vivir un tiempo con los de Denali, como me propusiste el día del cumpleaños de Lilie.

Oí a Carlisle suspirar, y sentarse en el suelo como había hecho Jasper horas antes.

–¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que de verdad quieres?

–Sí, lo he pensado mucho y eso es lo que quiero: un cambio de aire, como tú dijiste.

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres irte para desquitarte? –Preguntó, sorprendiéndome. Me quedé pensando, y no. No era para desquitarme.

–No. Sólo deseo cambiar de vida, por un tiempo. Todavía te odio, es cierto. Pero no es por eso que quiero irme.

–Hija, ¿puedes salir un momento por favor? –Preguntó Carlisle. Sonaba triste.

–No pienso salir de aquí a menos que sea para subirme a un avión que me lleve a Norteamérica –le contesté.

–Traerán la sangre dentro de algunas horas –insistió–. Tendré que sacarte a la fuerza hija.

–Ok, saldré para lo de la sangre –concedí–. Pero sólo eso. ¿Puedes llamar a Eleazar y pedirle que me reciba por favor?

–Creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, tesoro –propuso Carlisle con cautela–. Entiendo que estés enojada y triste, pero huir no es la solución.

–¡Tú mismo me propusiste lo del cambio de aire! –Me quejé.

–Sí, lo admito –respondió resignado–. Pero creo que en este momento no sería la mejor solución.

Me dio rabia, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio entreabrí la puerta del armario. Carlisle se hizo a un lado, y se giró para quedar frente a la abertura. Nos miramos, por la rendija. Me sonrió y, metiendo un dedo, intentó hacerme cariño en la nariz. Corrí la cara, molesta.

–¿Me prestas tu teléfono por favor, Carlisle? –Le pedí, sacando la mano por la abertura.

–¿Para qué? –Me preguntó, preocupado.

–¿Para qué va a ser? –Le pregunté yo, cabreada–. ¡Para hacer una llamada!

Carlisle se pasó una mano por la frente brevemente.

–¿Quieres llamar a Eleazar?

–Más bien quería hablar con Carmen –admití–. Pero supongo que Eleazar también entendería.

Carlisle se metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y me tendió su móvil, resignado.

–No te mantendré incomunicada –me dijo, antes de soltarlo–. Pero creo que deberías tomarte unos días para pensarlo mejor.

–Ya lo pensé –le respondí, cansada, tirando el aparato de sus manos y volviendo a cerrar la puerta del armario.

Recordaba el número de Carmen, gracias a mi memoria de vampiro. Marqué sin necesidad de buscar en la agenda. Sonó varias veces, y temí que no me contestara. Después de todo, todos ellos odiaban a Carlisle y tal vez no querrían contestar al ver su número.

Colgué, y volví a insistir. Ahí contestó.

–Carlisle… ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Carmen, con voz algo tensa.

–Soy Daniela. Por favor no me cuelgues, Carmen –le rogué.

–Mi niña… –Dijo preocupada, con un tono mucho más amable–. ¿Estás bien?

–No –le respondí con franqueza, poniéndome a llorar–. Quiero salir de aquí. ¿Puedo ir a vivir con ustedes por favor?

Carmen se quedó un segundo en silencio.

–¿Estás solita? –Preguntó alarmada–. ¿Le ocurrió algo a tu familia?

–No, ellos están todos perfectamente –expliqué–. Pero yo no. Ya no aguanto más estar aquí. ¿Me pueden venir a buscar por favor?

–¿Están Esme o Carlisle ahí, tesoro? –Inquirió, sin contestar a mi pregunta.

–Carlisle está afuera del armario, pero yo te llamé porque de verdad quiero ir a vivir con ustedes. Por favor…

–Tesoro, ¿me dejas hablar un momento con Carlisle por favor? –Insistió ella.

Carlisle abrió la puerta de mi armario sin pedir permiso y me quitó el teléfono de las manos con suavidad. Se lo entregué, resignada. Después de todo, Carmen quería hablar con él.

–Carmen, soy Carlisle –saludó él, amargado.

–Carlisle… ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Preguntó ella, con voz preocupada.

–Daniela está algo molesta –contestó Carlisle, y me dio rabia.

–¡No es eso! –dije, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella me oyera–. Además, fue idea de Carlisle en primer lugar.

Carmen no dijo nada por un segundo, y Carlisle se puso de pie y salió de mi cuarto rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras él. Lo oí alejarse, y lamenté no poder oír lo que hablaban.

Me puse a llorar, y volví a cerrar la puerta de mi armario. Seguro que Carlisle convencería a Carmen de que no me vinieran a buscar… Me daba rabia y pena, ya que la idea de salir de ese castillo por un tiempo me atraía.

Carlisle no volvió por un buen rato. Me tendí entre mis zapatos, y cerré los ojos. Me daba rabia no tener libertad para irme si quería. Y me daba pena que Carmen no hubiera accedido de inmediato a ayudarme. Ella siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, y yo había asumido que me recibiría sin hacer preguntas.

Cuando sentí los pasos de Esme acercarse y abrir la puerta de mi cuarto asumí que sería la hora de la sangre.

–No tengo sed –le dije, antes de que preguntara.

–No se trata de si tienes sed o no –dijo–. Tienes que beber igual.

Abrió la puerta de mi armario y se agachó.

–Vamos –agregó.

Supuse que si me ponía difícil sólo me sacaría a la fuerza, y yo no tenía ganas de pelear. Decidí hacer caso, y luego volver a mi armario.

Esme me abrazó, cuando ya estuve fuera.

–Te voy a extrañar –me dijo, triste. Me sobresalté. ¿Significaba eso que sí me dejarían ir a Denali?

–¿Entonces sí puedo ir? –Pregunté, aliviada.

–Sí. Tu padre ya hizo los arreglos. Te llevará él mismo esta noche. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, tesoro? –Preguntó, agarrándome la cara de modo que nuestras vistas se cruzaran. Me sentí incómoda, pero no le iba a mentir.

–Sí Esme. Necesito salir de aquí –reconocí.

Esme cerró los ojos, y me abrazó. Comenzó a tiritar, y me sentí muy culpable.

–Necesito un cambio, Esme –intenté explicar–. Ya no soporto mi vida.

–Entiendo tesoro –me dijo–. Es sólo que no soporto la idea de que te lleven lejos.

–Sólo será por un tiempo –la consolé–. Por favor entiende…

–Sí hija, te entiendo –me dijo–. Pero no puedo evitar ponerme triste.

Esme me tomó en brazos y me apretujó. Luego salió de mi cuarto y de la casa. Cuando llegamos a la sala junto al vestíbulo, ya todos estaban ahí. De hecho, Bella estaba tomando su sangre.

Esme me puso en el suelo, a varios metros de Alec, de modo que no sonaran nuestras tobilleras. Vi que todos me miraban, incluido él. Bajé la vista, entre avergonzada y triste.

Cuando llegó mi turno me bebí la sangre sin chistar. Estaba desagradable, como siempre. Me pregunté qué clase de sangre debería beber en Denali, y eso me hizo sentir más entusiasmo todavía por el viaje. A lo mejor la sangre que les daban a ellos sería menos desagradable.

–¿Me puedo ir a mi cuarto? –Le pregunté a Esme apenas volví junto a ella.

–Espérame tesoro –me rogó–. Subiremos juntas.

–Ok.

Cuando por fin acabó el trámite, y me iba a ir con Esme, Alice se interpuso en nuestro camino.

–Daniela, necesito hablar contigo. Por favor –me dijo, muy seria.

–¿Qué quieres, Alice? –Pregunté.

–¿Necesitas hablar con ella a solas? –Ofreció Esme.

–De preferencia, sí –admitió Alice.

Esme me soltó la mano y se alejó sin decir nada. Todos los otros se alejaron también, y con Alice nos quedamos solas en el vestíbulo.

–Daniela –dijo Alice yendo al grano–. No había querido intervenir hasta ahora, ya que pensaba que tenías derecho a tomar tus propias decisiones sin que te estuviéramos obligando. Y te he dejado meter la pata una y otra vez. Pero creo que no deberías viajar.

–¿Se va a caer el avión o qué? –Pregunté asustada, aunque también algo cabreada. La verdad es que la idea de viajar me había dado ánimo, y no tenía deseos de que me aguara el panorama.

–No, el avión llegará sin novedad –dijo con el ceño fruncido–. Pero tuve una visión borrosa de ti encerrada en una especie de celda.

La miré, alarmada.

–No es algo concreto, sino más bien una posibilidad –reconoció–. Pero en mi visión te vi llorando, encerrada ahí. Por favor no te vayas Daniela.

–No me iré para siempre –expliqué–. Sólo son unas vacaciones. Necesito alejarme de toda esta mierda, Alice.

–Sí sé –me dijo, cansada–. Y me arrepiento de no haber intervenido antes de que pasara todo –agregó–. Luego de lo de Esteban decidí no volver a meterme en tu vida amorosa, y la verdad es que, retrospectivamente, creo que debí meterme aunque me odiaras.

–Agradezco tu buena intención, Alice –le dije–. Pero ya no quiero estar aquí. No quiero seguir encerrada en este castillo. Ver a Alec me deprime. Pensar en Franco me deprime. Estudiar me deprime. Limpiar me deprime… Quiero un cambio, Alice. Lo necesito. Por favor entiende.

Alice cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró.

–Daniela, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero tengo la sensación de que mi visión significa que algo malo te va a pasar allá. Por favor decide no irte.

–Me iré de todas formas, Alice. Pero, si vez que tu visión se hace más nítida, o si vez que meteré las patas, ¿me avisarás?

–Te estoy avisando ahora… –Me dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Sí, pero la cosa es que quiero viajar –insistí–. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que, si vez algo concreto, me llames a Denali para avisarme. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

–Sí, claro que lo haré –murmuró, triste. Se acercó, y me abrazó. Se puso a tiritar, y agregó–: tengo un mal presentimiento, Daniela.

–Necesito un cambio –insistí–. Por favor no me hagas sentir mal.

–Ok –dijo, soltándome–. Espero estar equivocada. En todo caso, te ruego que tengas cuidado.

–Lo tendré –prometí–. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

Subimos juntas a la casa. Todos estaban en la sala cuando llegamos, con cara de funeral. Carlisle se acercó a mí.

–Viajarás conmigo en la madrugada –me informó. Parecía triste, y le sonreí.

–Gracias Carlisle. Iré a preparar mi mochila.

Esme se puso a tiritar, y cuando me metí al pasillo se vino detrás de mí.

–Hija, por favor reconsidéralo –me rogó.

–Serán sólo unas vacaciones, Esme –le dije, algo cansada–. Déjame por favor.

La única mochila que tenía no era muy grande, ya que era la que me había traído cuando nos habíamos venido a Suiza y esa vez no habíamos traído casi nada con nosotros. Pero logré hacer caber adentro un par de mudas de ropa, sin faldas ni vestidos.

–¿Quieres ir a comprar un bolso más grande? –Ofreció, entre tiritones.

–No, no te preocupes Esme –le dije.

–Te puedo coser uno –ofreció, llorando. Me dio mucha pena, y me acerqué a ella. La abracé.

–No mamá –le dije–. No necesito tanta ropa. Sólo iré por un tiempo. Volveré. Deja de llorar.

Esme no dejó de llorar, sino que se puso a tiritar con más ganas. Me apretujó tanto que me dolió.

–Sólo iré de vacaciones –insistí con dificultad, ya que mi cara estaba pegada a ella.

–Es que te recuperamos hace tan poco, tesoro –insistió–. No quiero que te vuelvan a llevar lejos.

–No me están llevando –expliqué–. Sólo es un viaje, un cambio de aire. Necesito salir de aquí por un tiempo.

–¿Puedo ir contigo? –Ofreció.

Era tentador, lo confieso. Pero también era cierto que necesitaba dejar de pensar en Alec y en Franco, y ver a Esme me los recordaría. Además, eso dividiría a la familia, y pondría tristes a todos los demás.

–No Esme –le dije–. Estaré bien. Y a ti te necesitan aquí. Además, nada te impide llamarme por teléfono.

–Te llamaré cada día –prometió.

–¡No seas cargante Esme! –Me quejé–. Con una vez a la semana basta y sobra.

Esme se amargó con mi comentario, y me di cuenta de lo pesado que había sido.

–Perdóname, Esme –le dije de inmediato, dándole varios besitos–. No eres cargante, y podrás llamarme cuando quieras. Me encanta hablar contigo.

Esme asintió, pero no paró de llorar. Me levantó, se sentó en mi cama, y me sentó sobre ella. Y nos quedamos así hasta que Carlisle entró a mi cuarto, horas después. Se acercó a nosotras y se sentó en la cama.

–Daniela, si estás segura de esto ya es hora de que nos vayamos –me dijo. Su voz era normal, pero lo noté amargado.

–Estoy segura –le dije–. Vamos.

Esme me soltó, a regañadientes. Carlisle me tomó el pie y me sacó la tobillera.

–Ya no la necesitarás –me dijo sonriendo, triste.

No le contesté, ya que me daban ganas de decirle por dónde se podía meter su puta tobillera.

Cuando volvimos a la sala, mis hermanos seguían todos ahí.

–Yo me puedo ir en tu lugar si quieres –ofreció Alec.

–No, gracias –le contesté–. Soy yo la que quiere alejarse de todo esto.

–Carlisle, ¿me puedo acercar a ella? –Preguntó Alec.

–Sí hijo, puedes –le respondió él, cansado–. Le saqué el dispositivo.

Alec me abrazó, pero sentí algo desagradable adentro. Descubrí que ya no tenía deseos de estar con él. Lo empujé, intentando no ser brusca, pero él lo notó.

–Lo siento –murmuró bajito, y se alejó.

Se acercaron a despedirse por turno. Bella me dijo que me extrañaría, y que volviera pronto. Edward me dijo que me entendía, y que esperaba que el cambio me aclarara las ideas. Alice me dijo que por favor reconsiderara. No le contesté, y ella agregó que me llamaría. Jasper me abrazó varios segundos, y en vez de transmitirme paz me transmitió miedo.

–Lo siento, me descontrolé. Tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo –confesó.

–Sólo me iré de vacaciones, maldita sea –le dije cabreada.

Rosalie me abrazó, y me dijo que me cuidara mucho. Emmett me abrazó, me besó en la cabeza, y no dijo nada.

Esme me abrazó, y nuevamente no me quería soltar.

–Estaré bien, mamá. Necesito esto. Por favor no me hagas sentir mal –le rogué.

–¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –Le pidió a Carlisle.

–No amor. Es mejor que te quedes aquí. Volveré mañana.

Finalmente Esme me soltó, y tras hacerles adiós con la mano me metí a la escalera detrás de Carlisle. Y ésa fue la última vez que los vi.

–.–

El viaje en coche con Carlisle fue silencioso. Los primeros minutos él mantuvo la calma, pero en un momento dado se puso a tiritar. Se fue al borde del camino y se estacionó.

–Sólo será por un tiempo –le dije, sintiéndome un poco mal a pesar de que seguía odiándolo bastante.

–Lo sé, hija –me dijo–. Perdóname por favor.

–Sí, no hay problema.

Supuse que se calmaría si lo abrazaba, pero no tenía ganas de abrazarlo. Así que esperé a que se le pasara, resignada. Luego de algunos minutos él respiró profundo y volvió a poner el motor en marcha.

Cuando llegamos a Berna noté que no íbamos hacia su trabajo.

–¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunté.

–Al aeropuerto –contestó, algo desconcertado por mi pregunta.

-¿Al aeropuerto al que llegamos cuando nos vinimos de América?

-Si tesoro.

–¿Me llevarás en un vuelo comercial? –Pregunté, entendiendo.

–Sí, esto es un asunto privado hija. Aunque ya informé de tu cambio temporal de residencia, no puedo usar un avión de mi trabajo para un viaje particular.

–Ah.

–¿Te molesta? –Preguntó.

–No, para nada. Sólo me sorprendí.

El aeropuerto estaba oscuro, pero había bastante actividad de todas formas. Como siempre, la gente se volteaba a vernos. Y, por desgracia, entre los que estaban en el aeropuerto en ese momento había una periodista esperando entrevistar a una estrella deportiva. Al vernos, se nos acercó junto con su equipo.

–Buenas noches doctor Cullen –saludó a Carlisle–. ¿Nos puede conceder unos minutos por favor?

–Vamos atrasados –dijo Carlisle con amabilidad, sin detenerse y tirando de mi mano–. Lo siento.

–¿Adónde viajan? –Preguntó la periodista, sin inmutarse, caminando junto a nosotros. Noté que el tipo de la cámara nos apuntaba, mientras ágilmente caminaba en reversa.

–A Alaska –le contestó Carlisle, resignado.

–¿Van de vacaciones? –Preguntó la periodista, extrañada.

–Yo voy de vacaciones –interrumpí, algo molesta–. Mi padre sólo me lleva porque aparentemente soy muy chica para viajar sola.

Carlisle me apretó la mano fuerte y me tomó en brazos. Se las arregló para que mi cara quedara pegada a su camisa, y con una mano en la nuca me mantuvo ahí.

–Mi hija irá a pasar un tiempo con amigos de la familia –dijo Carlisle caminando más rápido que los humanos–. Y estamos atrasados. Lo siento.

Personal del aeropuerto nos hizo pasar a una sala cerrada, y Carlisle hizo algunos trámites sin soltarme. Me abrieron la mochila y al ver que sólo había ropa y una peineta me sonrieron.

–¿Viaje corto? –Preguntó la funcionaria.

–Sí –Respondió Carlisle, por mí.

Yo pensaba que en realidad no iba a ser tan corto, pero no quería contradecir a Carlisle delante de esa desconocida de modo que mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Cuando abordamos el avión éste estaba todavía vacío. Nos sentamos en la primera fila, y quedé junto a la ventana del lado opuesto de la puerta. Carlisle cerró los ojos, y se apoyó en el respaldo.

Me sentí algo culpable, pero seguía teniendo deseos de escapar lejos. Supuse que podría haber consolado a Carlisle, pero no tenía ganas de tener una conversación incómoda con él.

–Todavía estás a tiempo de quedarte –me dijo, sin abrir los ojos.

–Quiero descansar –le respondí–, por favor entiende.

–Te entiendo, hija –me dijo, abriendo nuevamente los ojos–. Es sólo que desearía que te quedaras.

–No me iré para siempre. Por favor no me hagas sentir culpable –le rogué.

–No es tu culpa –respondió, negando con la cabeza–. Es culpa mía.

–¡No! –exclamé, sintiéndome mal, a pesar de que parte de mí seguía cabreada con él.

–Calma tesoro –me dijo, mirando inquieto alrededor–. Relájate por favor.

Entendí que no era una buena idea sulfurarse en el avión, y cerré los ojos. A los pocos minutos comenzaron a entrar humanos, otros pasajeros. No abrí los ojos, pero pude oír los cuchicheos. Nos habían reconocido, y oí algunos corazones latir más deprisa, como con miedo. Supuse que la perspectiva de pasar varias horas encerrados con vampiros les debía parecer terrorífica a varios. Incluso hubo un pequeño incidente con un tipo que se devolvió y le dijo a la funcionaria de la aerolínea que exigiría un cambio de vuelo. Ella le dijo que no habría ningún problema.

–Creo que hay gente que nos odia –le dije a Carlisle, bajito.

Él me tomó la mano, y con la otra se llevó un dedo a la boca. Entendí, y no seguí hablando.

Nadie se sentó junto a nosotros, ni detrás de nosotros. Miré hacia atrás, discretamente, y noté que el avión no iba lleno y había bastante lugar.

Despegamos, y me entretuve mirando la tele. Carlisle se sentó un poco de lado, y en vez de mirar su propia tele se inclinó hacia mi lado a mirar la mía. Le ofrecí uno de mis audífonos, pero me dijo bajito que oía perfectamente aunque tuviera mis audífonos dentro de mis orejas.

Cuando pasaron ofreciendo bebidas y comida, la funcionaria sólo nos sonrió algo incómoda. Carlisle le sonrió de vuelta, y noté que la señora se sonrojaba y su carrito chocaba contra un apoya brazos. Me giré hacia la ventana para disimular la risa. Aunque pasaran los siglos, Carlisle seguía dejando la cagada entre las humanas.

–No se lo cuentes a Esme –me dijo Carlisle, riendo, cuando la señora ya se había alejado.

–No, claro que no. Aunque creo que ya debe saber el efecto que tienes entre las mujeres –me burlé.

Carlisle me sonrió, y me tomó la mano. Me la apretó.

–¿Y has pensado cuánto tiempo quieres quedarte? –Me preguntó muy bajito.

Me saqué los audífonos, resignada.

–No lo sé. Pero cuando quiera volver te puedo llamar, ¿no?

–Cuando sea –me aseguró–. Mañana mismo si quieres.

–No exageres –le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Carlisle me hizo cariño en la mano, y como no decía nada más me puse los audífonos con la otra y me concentré nuevamente en la película. Era una comedia romántica, y estaba entretenida.

Nuestro avión aterrizó en Vancouver. Nos hicieron bajar antes que al resto y nos metieron a una salita cerrada. Carlisle, que no me había soltado la mano desde que habíamos salido del avión, se sentó en un sillón y me sentó sobre él. Comenzó a hacerme cariño en la espalda, y a darme besitos en la cabeza. Nuevamente me sentí culpable.

–No me iré para siempre –le dije, luego de unos minutos.

–Lo sé –me dijo muy bajito–. Y supongo que esto te ayudará a olvidar a Franco.

–Sí, también –admití.

Carlisle me apretó contra él.

–Todo esto va a pasar –me dijo, aunque me dio la sensación de que estaba más bien hablando consigo mismo.

–Sí Carlisle.

Yo esperaba que se me pasara lo de Franco, y de paso dejar de ver a Alec. Pero también tenía ganas de sacarme de encima a mis padres, y a su rutina deprimente. Pero no le iba a decir eso a Carlisle, ya que no me quería despedir peleando ni haciéndolo sentir culpable.

Cuando llegó el general Sharp a nuestra sala me sorprendí. Carlisle no se sorprendió.

–¡Carlisle! –Lo saludó, abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo–. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Carlisle me puso en el piso y se puso de pie. Sonrió, y le dio un abrazo al general.

–Sólo han sido unos meses –le dijo Carlisle–. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

–Todo en orden –le dijo el otro, separándose–. Hola Daniela –agregó, dirigiéndose a mí.

–Hola general Sharp –lo saludé, estrechando su mano.

–¿Así que te vas de vacaciones donde tus tíos? –Preguntó.

–Sí –le respondí, preguntándome cuánta gente más sabría.

–Afuera hay un montón de periodistas –nos informó divertido, apuntando con el pulgar hacia la puerta por la que él había entrado–. Así que saldremos directamente al helicóptero.

–Está bien, muchas gracias –le dijo Carlisle.

–¿Y cómo están Esme y los niños? –Preguntó, para hacer conversación.

–Bien, todos bien –respondió Carlisle, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

–¿Y el chiquito nuevo se ha adaptado bien?

–Sí, perfectamente –aseguró Carlisle.

Asumí que hablaban de Alec, y me dio risa que lo llamara "chiquito". Pensé en él, en todo lo que habíamos hecho, y me sentí incómoda. Carlisle pareció percibirlo, porque me frotó la espalda.

–Lamenté que no te mandaran con nosotros a cumplir tu condena –me dijo el general, en tono de broma.

No supe qué contestarle, y el tipo me sonrió y me pasó una mano por la cabeza.

–Era broma pequeña –me dijo.

–Sí sé –le respondí, un poco incómoda.

Carlisle dejó de frotarme la espalda y tras darme unas palmaditas dejó su mano en mi hombro. Ellos comenzaron a hablar de trabajo, y de gente que yo no conocía. Al rato llegó uno de los vampiros de su unidad, informándonos que ya todo estaba listo. Lo seguimos, por la puerta por la que Carlisle y yo habíamos entrado. Caminamos por la pista hacia un sector con un helicóptero. Vi, a lo lejos, que nos sacaban fotos a través de unos ventanales.

Carlisle me sentó junto a él, y me puso el cinturón de seguridad. Me tomó la mano y me la apretó.

–Pensaba que tenías que llevarme en un vuelo comercial –comenté.

–Sí, en teoría. Pero decidieron hacerme el favor y trasladarnos en forma más privada –explicó.

Pensé que tal vez alguien se habría quejado de tener que compartir el avión con vampiros. Pero no quise sacar el tema, ya que había más vampiros de la fuerza de paz con nosotros. Los ubicaba a todos, ya que ocasionalmente habían ido a nuestra casa con Carlisle cuando aún vivíamos en la zona.

Cuando el helicóptero despegó oí a Carlisle inspirar profundo. Miró el techo, y le apreté la mano que me seguía tomando.

–Sólo será por un tiempo –le dije bajito. Me apretó la mano de vuelta.

–Lo sé –me dijo al oído–. Y supongo que, si te ayuda a olvidar, es lo mejor.

Agradecí que lo entendiera, aunque igual en la medida que el helicóptero viajaba rumbo norte me pregunté si no estaría tomando una mala decisión. Recordé la conversación con Alice, y me inquieté. Supuse que podría volver al castillo cuando quisiera, y eso me relajó. Sólo tenía que abstenerme de hacer cosas estúpidas, y todo estaría bien. Estaba segura de que Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett y las tres hermanas serían amables conmigo. Ellos no me obligarían a estudiar. Y, aunque tuviera que limpiar la casa con ellos, no era todo un castillo con un patio gigantesco. Y no habría más niños, ni vampiros de mi edad. Eso sería relajante. Tan sólo disfrutar el día a día con vampiros adultos y amables.

Llegamos directamente al prado fuera de la casa de Denali. No había nieve todavía. Los seis estaban en la entrada, esperándonos. Seguro habían oído el helicóptero acercarse.

Nos bajamos todos del helicóptero, incluida la fuerza de paz. Vi que se conocían bien con los de Denali, y eso me sorprendió. Yo había imaginado que ese clan no era fan del gobierno, y que odiarían por lo tanto a la fuerza de paz.

El reencuentro de los seis con Carlisle fue algo más tenso, aunque igual hubo abrazos, besos en la mejilla, y apretones de mano.

Carmen me tomó, me besó en la frente, y me apretó mucho.

–Mi pequeña –me dijo en castellano, y eso me alegró ya que hacía mucho que no me hablaban en mi idioma–. Estoy tan contenta de verte, te extrañábamos. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien –mentí–. Gracias por recibirme.

–Siempre eres bienvenida aquí –me aseguró, y me volvió a poner en el pasto.

Los otros me saludaron con mucho cariño, y eso me tranquilizó. Sentí que había tomado la decisión correcta, y estuve contenta de estar ahí donde estaba.

Carlisle me llevó aparte, y se agachó frente a mí. Me miró fijo a los ojos.

–¿Te quieres quedar o prefieres volver conmigo ahora? –Me preguntó.

–Me quiero quedar –respondí con seguridad–. Además, después de todo el operativo para traerme, sería estúpido cambiar de idea ahora –agregué riendo.

–Eso no importa. Si quieres volver a casa ahora no hay ningún problema.

–Me quiero quedar –repetí–. Necesito este cambio Carlisle.

–Te entiendo –dijo luego de un suspiro–. Siento lo de las tobilleras, hija. Fue una pésima idea. ¿Me perdonas por favor?

Lo abracé, y me puse a llorar. Estaba agradecida de que lo reconociera.

–Bueno papá.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos, hasta que me separé de él.

–Estaré bien –lo tranquilicé, al verle la cara de pena.

–Hija… Hay algo que necesito saber –me dijo–. ¿Qué te dijo Alice?

–¿No te lo dijo? –Pregunté.

–No nos quiso contar nada –confidenció, amargado–. Hace tiempo que nos dijo a tu madre y a mí que no pensaba seguir cooperando para que interviniéramos en tus decisiones. Y la entiendo. Pero estoy preocupado, y me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que no estás corriendo ningún peligro.

–Si ella no te contó entonces yo no voy a decir nada tampoco –le respondí–. Lo siento.

–Tesoro… Por favor… –Insistió, amargado.

–¿Edward tampoco te dijo nada?

–No. Él piensa como tu hermana –reconoció Carlisle, triste–. Hija, siento mucho si te he hecho sentir manipulada.

–Bueno, la verdad es que sí me han hecho sentir manipulada –concedí–. Pero supongo que tu intención era buena, ¿no?

–Siempre. Pero el hecho de que quisieras venir me ha hecho pensar que tal vez debí dejarte en paz.

–La idea de venir fue tuya –le recordé.

–Sí, y estoy arrepentido de haberlo propuesto –confesó–. ¿No te gustaría volver conmigo ahora, y que intentáramos arreglar las cosas?

–No papá. Quiero estar un tiempo lejos de Alec y de Franco. Y tengo ganas de cambiar de rutina. Desde que volví de Brasil no me he sentido bien en el castillo. Alec me distrajo un poco, pero la verdad es que odio vivir ahí.

Carlisle inspiró profundo, y me acercó a él. Me apretó mucho.

–Si pudiera escoger nos mudaríamos hija. Pero no está en mis manos.

–Lo sé.

–Dime por favor qué te dijo Alice.

–Sólo tuvo una visión borrosa –le dije–. Y quedó de llamarme para prevenirme si veía algo concretarse.

–¿Qué vio? ¡Por favor dímelo! –Insistió desesperado.

–No me vio envuelta en llamas, ni corriendo peligro. Relájate –le dije, soltándome–. Y ya te dije que si ella no te dijo entonces no te lo diré yo.

–Bueno –murmuró resignado. Se metió una mano al bolsillo y me pasó un celular y un cargador–. Quiero que mantengas este móvil contigo todo el tiempo, cargado. ¿Entiendes? Te estaré llamando para saber cómo estás. Y, si quieres volver, no dudes en llamarme, a la hora que sea. ¿Ok?

–Sí Carlisle, gracias. ¿Tiene juegos? –Pregunté entusiasta, ya que nunca me habían querido regalar un teléfono a mí.

–Sí –dijo, sonriendo–. Pero recuerda mantenerlo cargado. ¿Entendido?

–Ok. Prometido. ¡Gracias papá! –Le dije contenta, abrazándolo, con ganas de ponerme a revisar mi nuevo teléfono.

Carlisle me devolvió el abrazo por varios segundos. Finalmente, como no me soltaba, me solté yo.

–¿Entonces te quedas? –Me preguntó, resignado.

–Sí papá –le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él asintió, y tragó. Me tomó la mano y nos volvimos a acercar a los otros vampiros, que nos miraban todos. Carmen abrió los brazos, y me acerqué a ella, contenta. Dejé que me levantara.

–Gracias –les dijo Carlisle a Eleazar y a Carmen–. Cuídenla mucho, por favor. Y, cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme.

–Sí, no te preocupes –le dijo Eleazar–. Estará bien, te lo prometo.

–Ve a seguir "luchando por la justicia" –le dijo Garrett, sonriendo, y asumí que hablaba en broma. Carlisle le sonrió de vuelta, aunque una arruguita en su frente lo traicionó. Estaba tenso.

Los vampiros de la fuerza de paz se subieron al helicóptero, y tras inspirar profundamente Carlisle se fue con ellos. Me hizo chao con la mano, antes de subir, y me sentí ligeramente arrepentida. De hecho, sentí pánico. Estuve a punto de saltar de los brazos de Carmen y correr hacia él. Pero luego recordé el castillo, la rutina, el drama, el deprimente futuro, y me mantuve en brazos de Carmen. Le hice chao con la mano, y él se resignó y se subió al helicóptero. Cuando despegó, sentí un retorcijón en el estómago.

–¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó Carmen.

–Sí –mentí.

–Puedes volver cuando quieras –me tranquilizó–. Y puedes llamarlos cuando quieras, de tu teléfono, o del mío, o del de cualquiera de nosotros.

–Sí sé –le dije.

–¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –Me preguntó Eleazar.

Pensé en jugar con mi nuevo teléfono, pero tuve una mejor idea.

–¿Podemos salir a recorrer? –Pregunté–. Extraño poder moverme con libertad.

–Bueno, vamos –me dijo Carmen–. Pero no tienes permiso para salir sola de la casa. ¿Entiendes?

–Sí –les aseguré–. No se preocupen, no escaparé ni les amargaré la vida.

–No nos amargas la vida –aseguró Irina.

–De hecho, tu llegada ha roto un poco la rutina –comentó Garrett, riendo.

–Ah, me alegro –les dije, aliviada de que estuvieran contentos de recibirme.

Me hicieron pasar adentro, y me llevaron a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. Noté que la casa, aunque limpia, estaba algo deteriorada. La mayoría de las cosas que se veían eran de antes de las matanzas de vampiros. Pero no comenté nada, ya que no quería parecer materialista.

–¿Tu teléfono está cargado? –Preguntó Carmen, cuando dejé mi mochila sobre la cama.

–Sí, tiene dos palitos de carga –informé, luego de revisar.

–Ok, deja el cargador aquí y vamos.

–¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta políticamente complicada? –Pregunté modulando bien pero sin pronunciar. Ella asintió, preocupada.

–¿Hay micrófonos en esta casa?

–No, puedes hablar con confianza –aseguró–. Hay cámaras fuera de la casa, pero sólo eso. Aunque te aconsejo que no compartas tus opiniones políticas con nadie de fuera de la familia. Espero lo entiendas.

–Sí, seré la invitada muda si vienen visitas –prometí–. Gracias por dejar que me quede.

–Es un placer, tesoro –me aseguró, con una sonrisa muy cálida.

Salimos los siete al jardín, que era en realidad una gran explanada de terreno que se perdía hacia los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la casa. Caminamos, y me sentí bien. El olor me traía recuerdos de épocas mejores, y me llené de optimismo.

Fue una larga caminata, y jugamos mucho. Incluso jugamos al pillarse, y fue novedoso. Me contaron que su vida no había cambiado demasiado luego del fin de la guerra. Tenían libertad de movimiento, pero estaban obligados a usar el dispositivo de rastreo como todos los vampiros. No podían cazar, pero les traían sangre cada domingo. Seguían con sus vidas.

Yo en cambio tuve que contarles cómo había sido todo desde que nos habíamos ido del país. Hablé mucho, ya que me preguntaban muchas cosas. Les tuve que dibujar el castillo, con un palito, en la tierra. Eso me recordó a Franco, y el plano que nunca habíamos llegado a hacer. Me dio pena, pero decidí ignorarla. Parte del objetivo del viaje era olvidarlo a él.

En un momento dado sentí un rastro de cornudos, e inhalé instintivamente. Pero Eleazar me tomó la mano.

–Ya no estamos autorizados a cazar –me recordó, tomándome la mano.

–Lo sé –le dije–. Es que el olor me trajo recuerdos–. En Suiza no había olor a nada en el parque.

Él me miró con empatía, y tras apretarme la mano me la soltó.

–.–


	26. Paz al fin

AN: ¡Gracias Claudia! Carlisle es un vampiro, y uno muy atractivo más encima ;) Está acostumbrado a tener que espantarlas. Le molesta un poco, de hecho. Pero, en el avión, como eso hizo reír a Daniela, no le molestó tanto. Se sentía podrido en ese momento, porque se arrepentía de cómo había manejado las cosas. Sentía, por una parte, que su familia comenzaba a desintegrarse. Siente hace un tiempo que está perdiendo el respeto de sus hijos. Siente que Esme está constantemente al borde de volver a la depresión. Y, más encima, no importando cuánto se esfuerce en que su familia deje de estar en la mira del gobierno, siente que están a un error de ser exterminados. Ya no puede más el pobre, si fuera humano estaría con una úlcera…

Gracias también a "un vampiro viejo" por comentar el final alternativo 4 de _No juegues en el bosque_.

**Capítulo 26: Paz al fin**

Cuando volvimos a casa ya había anochecido. Prendieron la chimenea de la sala con pedazos de un tronco muerto que Garrett había traído del paseo. Todo quedó iluminado con esa luz cálida que da el fuego. Recordé las chimeneas del castillo, que nunca había visto encendidas.

–¿Quieres ver televisión? ¿O prefieres jugar a algo? –Preguntó Carmen.

–Veamos tele –acepté.

Nos instalamos en la sala, y Carmen me sentó sobre ella. Eso me recordó a Esme, y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo. ¿Qué hora sería allá?

–¿Has visto la serie "Túnel"? –Me preguntó Irina.

–No, no la conozco –expliqué.

–Es de misterio, te gustará –me prometió.

La tele era antigua, aunque de las grandotas. La pusieron desde el primer capítulo de la primera temporada, para que yo me enchufara, y pronto quedé enganchada. Pasamos toda la noche viéndola, y para cuando salió el sol recién íbamos en la segunda temporada.

–Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Kate, poniéndose de pie junto con Garrett. Los oí subir a su dormitorio, y asumí que irían a intimar. Me sentí mal por Carmen y Eleazar, ya que tal vez ellos también tenían ganas de estar solos.

–¿Quieren que los deje tranquilos un rato? –Pregunté a Carmen al oído.

–No es necesario, tesoro –me dijo–. Podemos ver televisión contigo todo el día si quieres.

–Creo que tengo ganas de ver si mi nuevo celular tiene juegos –inventé.

–Ok –dijo Eleazar–. ¿Ustedes seguirán viendo? –Les preguntó a Tania e Irina.

–No, yo iré a la ciudad a ver a Ben –dijo Tania–. Quedé de ayudarlo con su jardín.

–¿Quién es Ben? –Pregunté.

–Un amigo humano –me dijo.

–¿Tienes un novio humano? –Pregunté, interesada.

–No, sólo amigos –aseguró. Irina resopló.

–Yo iré con mi "sólo amigo" Michel a hacer rafting –informó ella, burlona–. Había quedado con él para el mediodía, pero creo que le agradará que lo despierte un sábado por la mañana.

Eleazar apagó la televisión y se paró.

–Daniela, tienes permiso para moverte con toda libertad en la casa, pero no te acerques al fuego ni salgas sola afuera. ¿Está bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes Eleazar –lo tranquilicé–. Estaré en mi cuarto. Si me aburro, ¿Puedo ver tele?

–Sí, cuando quieras –me dijo–. Fríete los ojos si quieres –agregó burlón–: yo no soy Carlisle.

–No pelemos a Carlisle –se rio Carmen, e hizo un gesto muy discreto con la mandíbula en mi dirección.

–Prometo que nada que vea u oiga en esta casa saldrá de mis labios –aseguré–. Pueden pelar en paz.

–No te preocupes, Daniela –me dijo Eleazar–. Sólo recordaba que tu papá es un poco maniático, y que probablemente no te dejaba ver mucha televisión. Pero, mientras estés aquí, puedes ver toda la tele que quieras. De hecho, puedes leer todos los libros que encuentres, y si quieres puedes usar mi computadora también.

–Gracias –le dije, conmovida–. Es muy amable de tu parte.

–Sólo abstente de salir sola. Si quieres ir a algún lugar, nos avisas y te acompañamos.

–Ok.

Me fui a mi cuarto, y saqué mi celular nuevo del bolsillo. Sentí un instante de pánico cuando no prendió, pero luego asumí que sería la batería. Lo conecté, y por suerte comenzó a cargarse. Lo prendí, y vi que tenía seis llamadas perdidas: una de Carlisle, y otras cinco de Esme. Me sentí culpable, y la llamé. Me contestó al primer ring.

–¡Tesoro! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó.

–Sí Esme, relájate –le dije–, sólo se me había descargado la batería.

–No vuelvas a olvidar cargarla, por favor hija –me dijo con urgencia. Puse los ojos en blanco, aun sabiendo que no podía verme.

–Lo siento, lo recordaré de ahora en adelante. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, pero te extraño –dijo.

No le contesté, ya que la verdad era que yo no la extrañaba tanto todavía. De hecho, me sentía bien y eso me hizo sentir hasta un poco culpable.

–¿Está Carlisle por ahí? –Pregunté para disimular–. También tenía una llamada perdida suya.

–Sí, te lo paso –contestó resignada.

–Hola tesoro –me dijo Carlisle, con voz contenta–. ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

–Bien. Salimos a caminar ayer y estuvimos toda la tarde fuera. Y luego nos pasamos toda la noche viendo una serie que no conocía, que es bien entretenida. Lamento no haber cargado el celular, es que se me había olvidado que lo tenía.

–No te preocupes, hija. Ya te acostumbrarás a cargarlo con regularidad. ¿Qué más han hecho?

–Sólo eso –le dije, encogiéndome de hombros–. Ahora iba a ver si el celular tenía juegos, y me di cuenta de que estaba sin batería.

–Ok tesoro, diviértete. ¿Quieres hablar más con tu madre?

–No, me va a seguir retando –le respondí, aunque en realidad lo que me desagradaba era que su angustia me hacía sentir culpable.

–Ok, te mando un besito –me dijo–. Ambos te mandamos besitos –corrigió luego.

–Besitos para ustedes también –le dije, y colgué.

Me sentí rara. Acababa de darme cuenta de que no tenía deseos de hablar con ellos, y eso me hizo sentir más culpable todavía. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta?

Revisé el teléfono, y descubrí que tenía varios juegos. De hecho, había un menú para bajar más juegos todavía. Me puse a jugar, contenta. Podía escuchar a Carmen y a Eleazar haciéndolo juntos, y algo más lejos podía oír a Kate y a Garrett en eso también. Me dio igual. Recordé lo desagradable que era, y no los envidié para nada. No entendí por qué hacían tanta alharaca con eso del sexo. Yo lo había encontrado una mierda. Tocarse y besarse había sido rico, eso podía admitirlo. Pero el sexo tradicional había sido doloroso y desagradable.

Algunas horas más tarde oí mi nombre. Era Kate, y me llamaba desde la sala, en el primer piso. Oí que estaba la tele prendida y asumí que me invitaban a verla. Bajé contenta, dejando mi celular enchufado y con el volumen alto.

Resultó que estaban pasando el noticiario de la tarde, y estaban comentando la llegada de la vampira ex–convicta Daniela Cullen…

–Eres famosa –se burló Eleazar, que también se encontraba ahí con Carmen y Garrett.

–Sí, por desgracia –murmuré.

Las imágenes no eran muy buenas, ya que habíamos sido filmados desde lejos, en el aeropuerto en Vancouver. Me perturbó que supieran que había venido a quedarme a Denali.

–¿Cómo saben que venía aquí? –Me quejé.

–Le contaron a una periodista que venían a Alaska –me recordó Carmen–. Y somos los únicos vampiros en la zona.

En la tele comenzaron a pasar imágenes de la casa del clan, y eso me perturbó todavía más.

–¿Están filmando afuera? –Pregunté, tensa.

–Sí, hay un grupo de periodistas acampando en la entrada a la propiedad –explicó Eleazar, divertido–. De hecho, Tania e Irina están aprovechando de quedarse en la ciudad, argumentando no querer encontrarse con la prensa.

–Lo siento… –Murmuré.

Todos se rieron.

–No te preocupes, ellas están felices –explicó Eleazar–. Si quisieran volver podrían hacerles el quite a los periodistas perfectamente. Son vampiros tesoro.

–¿O sea que no les molesta tener periodistas en su entrada? –Pregunté, aliviada.

–Es problema de ellos –aseguró Eleazar, burlón–. Nosotros estamos cómodos en casa, y ellos allá afuera pasando frío.

–Ya se aburrirán –agregó Carmen, restándole importancia–. No te amargues pequeña.

–Aunque, si quieres, puedes salir a dar entrevistas –se burló Kate.

–No, gracias. Mejor me quedo aquí adentro.

Sonó el celular de Eleazar, y él suspiró. Cortó la llamada sin contestarla.

–Han estado pidiendo entrevistas todo el día –explicó–. Por suerte no tienen tu número –agregó–. ¿Te gustaría dar una entrevista Daniela?

–¿Tengo que hacerlo? –Pregunté, preocupada.

–No, claro que no. Sólo cumplo con preguntarte, dado que estás a mi cargo.

Se produjo un silencio. En la tele pasaban imágenes del castillo, en Suiza.

–¿No tienen noticias más interesantes que dar? –Pregunté, asqueada. Llevaban un buen rato especulando sobre mi familia y sobre el clan de Denali.

–Ya no hay crimen –se burló Garrett–. ¿Con qué quieres que rellenen los noticiarios? La farándula es lo único que les sube el rating.

–¿Farándula? –Pregunté.

–La vida de la gente más conocida en general –explicó Kate–. A los humanos les divierte, y hay muchos a los que les resultamos fascinantes.

–¿Podemos seguir viendo la serie esa? –Sugerí, amargada.

–Si quieres –respondió Carmen–. Aunque estábamos pensando en jugar un rato. ¿Te gustaría?

–Ok –les dije, diplomáticamente, ya que tampoco estaba bien obligarlos a ver una serie que ya habían visto, conmigo, por segunda noche consecutiva.

Me enseñaron a jugar un juego de estrategia bien entretenido, que no conocía. Se jugaba con unas piezas parecidas a las del Mahjong. Era de madera, muy antiguo, y Eleazar me dijo que lo había tallado él mismo, años atrás.

–Yo también he tallado cosas –le dije–. En el castillo tenemos un taller de carpintería, y hemos hecho muebles y hasta una mesa de ping–pong.

–Si quieres puedes tallar aquí –me dijo–. O hacer mosaicos. Tengo herramientas en el cobertizo. ¿Te gustaría eso?

–Sí –le dije con entusiasmo. Tallar me gustaba, y nunca había hecho un mosaico. Me causó curiosidad.

Jugamos por horas, conversando y pelando al gobierno. Resultó un alivio decir mi opinión abiertamente, sin que me pegaran. Pusieron música, y noté que su sistema de sonido también era de cómo hace veinte años. No comenté nada, por supuesto, pero me pregunté cuál sería la situación económica del clan. Yo recordaba que, antes de que los humanos supieran de nosotros, los de Denali eran casi tan ricos como mi familia. ¿Qué había pasado?

–.–

Luego de una noche relajada jugando, y de una mañana y tarde viendo dibujos animados y jugando con mi celular, llegó el domingo en la tarde. Irina y Tania volvieron, haciéndole el quite a la prensa como Eleazar había predicho.

Los de la sangre llegaron afuera a eso de las cinco de la tarde, donde todavía acampaban los periodistas. Eleazar salió a abrirles, para evitar que se colara la prensa. No dio declaraciones, pero igual su apertura de portón al dejar entrar al vehículo y luego al dejarlo irse salió en las noticias de la noche.

El funcionario municipal que les traía la sangre venía solo, sin compañía de militares. Eso me sorprendió gratamente. Se llamaba Johan Corolli y era joven y bastante guapo. Su cara triangular y su pelo negro me recordaron a Esteban. Aunque era demasiado mayor para mí, obviamente.

Yo no tenía nada de sed, e intenté excusarme. Pero en el contenedor térmico venía una bolsa a mi nombre. Eleazar se excusó, y me tomó en brazos. Me llevó al segundo piso y me depositó en el suelo.

–Daniela, tienes que tomártela aunque no quieras –me dijo bajito–. Pensé que lo entendías.

–Sí sé –le dije–. Y nunca hago problemas, te lo juro. Pero es que ya tomé el viernes.

–Vas a tener que tomártela igual –me urgió–. Si quieres, luego de que se vaya, la vomitas. No importa. Pero ahora quiero que bajes conmigo y te la tomes sin hacer problemas. ¿Ok?

Me pregunté qué pasaría si le decía que no. Pero decidí no empezar con la payasada de probar límites. Obviamente Eleazar no me pegaría como Carlisle. Pero tampoco quería que se arrepintiera de haberme recibido.

–Sí Eleazar. Claro –le dije, muy seria.

Él me sonrió, y bajó la escalera sin cargarme. Lo seguí y, cuando llegamos abajo, le acepté la bolsa al señor Corolli. Me la tomé, y noté que era de cerdo. Eso me alegró. Además, estaba tibia aún. Cuando le devolví la bolsa vacía estaba que reventaba, pero no tanto como para vomitar. Aunque asumí que, por precaución, mejor no me agitaba mucho en las siguientes horas.

Cuando el funcionario se fue me sentí optimista. ¡Hasta la sangre era más rica en Denali!

–Te ves contenta –comentó Carmen.

–Es que la sangre que les traen a ustedes es mucho mejor. Allá en casa nos traían sangre de pollo, y a veces era incluso mezclada con sangre de vaca. Un asco –expliqué. Todos arrugaron la cara.

–Pobres… –Comentó Carmen.

–Carlisle al menos se lo merece –se burló Tania. Todos la miraron feo, y ella me miró con gesto de disculpa.

–Sólo le sigue la corriente al gobierno porque no quiere que nos maten –expliqué, sintiendo la necesidad de defenderlo–. Pero a él tampoco le gusta.

–Daniela, es mejor que no comentes esas cosas –me dijo Carmen, con amabilidad–. Aunque ninguno de nosotros los delatará, es mejor que te acostumbres a no decir nada.

–¡Tania empezó! –Me quejé.

–Lo siento, Daniela –dijo Tania–. Ya no comentaré nada, te lo prometo. Y Carmen tiene razón, no debemos ponernos en evidencia.

–Sí sé –les dije–. Calladitos esperando que la mierda de gobierno se acabe.

–Daniela, controla lo que dices por favor –dijo Eleazar, que acababa de volver a entrar–. Aunque mientras estés dentro de la casa, con nosotros, puedes hablar con total libertad, es mejor que no hables de política. Y sería deseable que no dijeras palabrotas tampoco.

–Ok. Perdón –murmuré.

Nadie comentó nada más, por suerte. Me alegré, nuevamente, de estar con gente que no me pegara.

–.–

Pasé una semana relajada. Nadie era tan maniático de la limpieza como Esme, y sólo limpiaban un poco, cada tres o cuatro días, lo suficiente para que estuviera razonablemente limpio. Me ofrecí a ayudar, y me dejaron barrer el primer piso.

Con Carmen y Eleazar no había hora de estudio, ni siquiera para Garrett que también era menor de edad. Eso me llenó de una inmensa alegría. El lunes, por la mañana, Eleazar me llevó a su cobertizo y me mostró sus herramientas. Me ofreció si quería hacer algo, y le dije que sí de inmediato. Decidimos hacer un banco para el jardín, con unos troncos secos que tenían.

Eleazar me explicó que él trabajaba a partir de madera de árbol, a la antigua. Y hacía mosaicos cortando piedritas de diferentes tonos y pegándolos en diferentes superficies. Tenía varios trabajos, muy bonitos. Me mostró cómo darle la forma deseada a las piedras, y cómo irlas pegando a una superficie, y descubrí que se parecía bastante a armar un rompecabezas. Me encantó, y le agregamos un mosaico pequeñito al banco de madera que habíamos hecho.

También pasé mucho tiempo viendo tele, y jugando en la computadora de Eleazar. Era un poco antigua, pero me divertí metiéndome en sitios de juego en línea simulando que era una humana como los demás. Cuando Carmen se dio cuenta, el miércoles por la tarde, se inquietó. Pero le prometí que no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo jugando, y que no estaba usando ni cámara web ni audio, sólo texto, y le juré que no estaba escribiendo nada inapropiado.

De todas formas, a partir de ese día, comenzó a sentarse a mi lado mientras yo jugaba con la computadora. No me molestó demasiado, ya que de verdad yo no tenía nada que ocultar.

Algo que también me gustó de ese clan fue que les gustaba cantar tocando la guitarra. Aunque mi familia también tocaba música, eran más aburridos. A estos otros en cambio les gustaba la música chistosa, y más bailable también. Lo pasé muy bien bailando con Garrett, y Kate no se puso celosa. De hecho, se reía bastante.

Algo que me bajaba un poco el ánimo era cuando hablaba con Esme por teléfono. No es que no la quisiera, pero el hecho de estarlo pasando bien y de no echar de menos la casa me hacía sentir culpable cuando hablaba con ella. Pero le respondía en forma cordial, amable, para que no se pusiera triste. Y, cuando me preguntaba si lo estaba pasando bien, le contestaba que sí, pero intentando bajarle el perfil. Por alguna estúpida razón me hacía sentir mal el confesar lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

Por desgracia, mi vida es una mierda, y el relajo no podía durar. El miércoles comencé a oír voces. Bueno, una sola voz en realidad.

Era temprano, y estaba sola en el cobertizo haciendo mi primer mosaico. Iba a hacer un conejo, parado en sus patas traseras, o ése era mi plan al menos ya que el tronco al que le iba a pegar las piedritas, al pararlo, tenía como unas orejas y la forma de un conejo. De todas formas pensaba darle un poco más de forma, para que quedara todavía más parecido a un conejo.

"Ven" dijo una voz. Era como de un hombre, un niño, y no la conocía. Me volví, extrañada. Estaba sola, y no había olor a humano o vampiro desconocido. De todas formas salí al patio, y verifiqué que estaba sola.

Volví a mi escultura, preguntándome si no habría fantasmas en esa casa.

"Ayúdame" dijo la voz, nuevamente, y eso me asustó. Miré alrededor, preguntándome si no habría un parlante en alguna parte, y si no sería una broma. Dejé las herramientas, paranoica, y recorrí el cobertizo metro a metro. No encontré ningún parlante, y mientras revisaba volví a oír la voz diciendo "ven, por favor".

–¿Adónde quieres que vaya? –Pregunté bajito, sintiéndome un poco estúpida de estar hablando con un fantasma. Esperé, pero nada me respondió.

Me dio nervio, y luego de un rato, cuando volví a oír "ayúdame", decidí guardar las herramientas y huir a la casa.

–.–

–¿Cansada de hacer mosaicos? –Me preguntó Carmen, desde la sala, sin levantar la vista de su tejido.

–Sí –le dije, intentando ocultar mi miedo. Pero ella levantó la vista, inquieta, y tuve la certeza de que se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

–Ven aquí –me ordenó, dejando el tejido a un lado.

Me acerqué, y me senté en el sillón de al lado.

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó.

–¿Me están haciendo una broma?

–No sé de qué hablas –respondió–. Nadie te ha hecho una broma que yo sepa.

–Es que oí una voz en el cobertizo –admití.

Carmen se puso de pie alarmada, y tras ordenarme "quédate aquí" salió al patio.

Me quedé, y casi salto cuando oí "Daniela Cullen". ¡La maldita voz me había seguido dentro de la casa, y sabía mi nombre!

Miré alrededor, asustada. Pero aparte de los parlantes del sistema de sonido no sabía de dónde más podría venir la voz. Eleazar había salido con Irina, Kate y Garret, y Tania se oía en su cuarto.

Si había un fantasma, estaba claro que el problema era conmigo en particular. Sospeché, entonces, que no molestaría a nadie más de la familia. Eso me amargó un poco, ya que probablemente nadie me creería. Y, aunque me creyeran, dudaba que tuvieran el poder de ordenarle a un fantasma que me dejara en paz.

Carmen volvió a los pocos minutos.

–No había nada ahí, tesoro –me dijo–. ¿Qué fue lo que oíste exactamente?

–Debe haber sido el viento –mentí.

–¿No habías oído una voz?

–Eso creí. Pero supongo que si no había nadie entonces debió ser sólo un ruido.

–Bueno tesoro –me dijo, sonriéndome–. ¿Te quieres quedar aquí conmigo?

–Sí –le respondí, agradecida. Esperaba que, si el fantasma volvía a molestarme, al menos Carmen también lo oyera.

Puse la tele, dibujos animados, y me fui a sentar al lado de Carmen. Ella me sonrió con calidez, y tras darme un beso en el pelo se puso a tejer.

En un momento dado me sobresalté, ya que dos cosas sucedieron a la vez: la voz volvió a decir "ayúdame por favor" y mi celular sonó dentro de mi bolsillo.

Miré a Carmen, pero ella no parecía haber oído ninguna voz extraña. Contesté el celular, desconcertada. Era Alice.

–¿Daniela? –Me dijo.

–Sí, obviamente –le respondí.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó. Sonaba preocupada.

–Sí –mentí–. ¿Viste algo?

–Sólo lo vi más nítido –dijo, inquieta. Comprendí. Me paré, y me fui a mi cuarto para hablar más en privado. Temí que Carmen me siguiera, pero no lo hizo. Era mucho menos copuchenta que Esme, supuse.

–¿Sigues ahí? –Me preguntó, al notar que no decía nada.

–Sí, me vine a mi cuarto para hablar más en privado –expliqué bajito–. Es que no quiero alarmar a Carmen.

–Estoy preocupada por ti, Daniela –confesó Alice–. ¿Está todo bien?

–Sí –aseguré, ya que aparte de la voz rara todo era bastante agradable–. Lo he pasado estupendamente. Me han tratado bien. La sangre aquí es mucho más agradable. ¡Y ni siquiera tengo que estudiar!

–Hablando de estudiar… Carlisle descubrió lo de los libros de alemán –confidenció Alice–. Le bajó la nostalgia y se puso a ojear tus cuadernos y tus libros. Se enojó con Alec, y cuando vuelvas tendrás que rehacer el trabajo que no hiciste y luego estudiar italiano con él.

–¿Carlisle me enseñará italiano? –Pregunté extrañada.

–No, Alec te enseñará. Como parte de su castigo por impedirte aprender alemán –explicó Alice.

–¿Están muy enojados conmigo? –Pregunté alarmada, imaginando el reto que me esperaba cuando volviera.

–No, están más molestos con él –reconoció Alice–. No te preocupes, no te dirán nada por teléfono. Pero te aviso igual. Alec tuvo que borrar todo lo que escribió en tus libros y te estarán esperando cuando vuelvas.

–Bueno, gracias por avisarme –le dije, amargada–. Espero que se les olvide pronto.

–¿Cuándo vas a volver? –Preguntó Alice.

–¿No lo has visto en tus visiones? –Le pregunté, burlona, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de volver todavía.

–No te he visto volver, Daniela, por más que lo he intentado. Y he visto la visión en la que estás encerrada en un cuarto con más nitidez. Es entero blanco, sin ventanas, y sólo tiene una puerta. Hay apenas un sillón y un escritorio. Parece un manicomio.

Recordé las voces, y me aterré. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca acaso? ¿Y Alice había visto que me llevarían al manicomio?

–¿Sigues ahí? –Me preguntó.

–No estoy loca –le dije, asustada.

–Claro que no. Pero te llamé porque la visión se hizo más nítida.

–Ok. Estaré atenta –le dije–. ¿Le has contado algo a Esme o a Carlisle?

–No se lo he contado ni siquiera a Jasper, Daniela –confesó amargada–. Y Edward ha guardado el secreto. También está preocupado, pero estamos seguros de que no estás loca.

–¿Y estás segura de que es un manicomio donde me viste?

–No. Pero era un cuarto sin ventanas.

Recordé mi cuarto en la prisión de Brasil. Ése era gris.

–¿Había una especie de sarcófago en el cuarto? –Pregunté.

–No –me dijo–. Sólo un sillón. Y te veía a ti escribiendo en el escritorio.

–¿Y qué escribía?

–No lo sé, Daniela. Parecía un cuaderno.

–¿A lo mejor dibujaba? –Sugerí.

–Es posible –admitió–. Aunque cuando tuve la visión creí que escribías.

–Bueno, estaré atenta –le prometí.

–Por favor cuídate –me rogó–. Espero que vuelvas pronto.

–No quiero volver todavía –reclamé–. Estoy bien aquí, y allá estaba muy amargada.

–Sí, Jasper me lo ha dicho –reconoció–. De hecho, creo que por eso Esme y Carlisle te dejaron ir. Bueno, por eso y por lo de Franco.

–Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, casi no me he acordado de él en estos días –confesé.

–¡Eso es muy bueno! –Dijo contenta.

–Sí, supongo –admití.

–Bueno Daniela, te dejaré. Jasper volverá en menos de un minuto.

–Ok. Gracias por llamarme.

Alice colgó. Miré mi cuarto, alrededor. No era el cuarto de la visión. Tenía un muro de piedra, con una ventana, y los otros eran de madera. Y, aunque había un escritorio, había una cama. ¿Qué podía significar la visión?

Pensé en llamar a Carlisle para averiguar si un vampiro podía perder la razón. Pero no tenía ganas de admitir que había escuchado voces, o sería él mismo el que me metería al manicomio. De hecho, supuse que era mejor no contarle a nadie lo de las voces.

–.–

El camping de periodistas se fue disolviendo, por suerte. La voz misteriosa en cambio no se calló en los días que siguieron, muy por el contrario. La comencé a escuchar más seguido, y decía más cosas. Noté que cuando estaba acompañada nadie más podía oírla. Eso me aterró, ya que significaba que la voz debía estar solamente en mi cabeza. Me estaba volviendo loca, estaba claro. Pero, como no quería que me declararan loca, no dije ni mu.

La voz decía mucho "Las azucenas" y repetía un número con frecuencia, el 1065. Supuse que sería una dirección, pero no me atrevía a buscar en internet. No sabía si alguien revisaba en qué sitios me metía, y no tenía ganas de que me interrogaran al respecto. También busqué si no habría un directorio antiguo en la casa, de ésos con mapa de calles, pero no encontré ninguno. Ya nadie usaba eso, y la familia no juntaba esa clase de basura.

Me forcé a actuar alegre, cuando noté que Eleazar y Carmen comenzaban a mirarme preocupados. Carlisle también comenzó a llamarme con más frecuencia.

El viernes nueve de septiembre me asusté, cuando mi celular sonó a las tres de la mañana. Aunque yo no dormía, nadie me llamaba nunca a esa hora. Yo estaba tirada en la sala, viendo tele, sola. Tania e Irina habían salido a ver a sus "sólo amigos", y los otros cuatro se encontraban intimando en el segundo piso.

Era Carlisle quien me llamaba.

–Hola tesoro –me saludó–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Hola Carlisle. Bien. ¿Y tú?

–Bien, hija, bien. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Viendo tele. ¿Y tú?

–En mi trabajo. Hice un alto para llamarte.

–¿Y cuántos fantasmas has visto? –Le pregunté, interesada en el tema por primera vez.

–Los de siempre –respondió, riendo–. ¿Qué más has hecho?

–Estoy trabajando en una escultura con mosaico de un conejo –comenté–. Y aparte de eso he jugado mucho con el celular, y he descargado más juegos. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? –Pregunté inquieta, preguntándome si Carlisle no tendría que pagar una gran cuenta de teléfono a fin de mes por culpa de mis descargas.

–No hija, puedes descargar juegos. Sólo fíjate en que la clasificación no sea para adultos. ¿Ok?

–No hay problema –le dije–. Descargué uno que se parece al Tetris y otro que es como un tablero de bolitas de peluche que cambian de color.

–Bien tesoro, no hay problema con eso –me aseguró–. ¿Qué más has hecho?

–Bueno… He visto harta tele –confesé–. Pero Eleazar dice que no hay problema.

–Sí, puedes ver televisión si quieres. Sólo intenta que la clasificación…

–…No sea para adultos –me burlé, imitándolo–. No te preocupes, ahora estoy viendo una maratón de "Los Picapiedra" en el TCM.

–Bueno, con eso no hay problema –respondió riendo–. ¿Qué más has hecho tesoro?

–¿Me estás interrogando Carlisle? –Le pregunté, algo mosqueada. Lo oí suspirar.

–Anoche vi a Edward y a Alice cuchichear solos en el patio –confesó–. Sé que algo ocultan, y estoy preocupado.

–¿Y por qué asumes que yo tengo algo que ver con las leseras que hacen tus otros hijos? –Pregunté, un poco cabreada.

–No te pongas a la defensiva, tesoro –me rogó–. Sólo quiero estar seguro de que estás bien.

–Estoy bien –le dije en tono algo cortante–. Y la verdad es que estas dos semanas han sido un paraíso –agregué–. Nadie me ha pegado, ni me han obligado a hacer nada. La sangre es mucho más rica, veo tele cuando quiero, puedo tallar y hacer mosaicos cuando quiero, e incluso he aprendido a bailar rock and roll.

Carlisle se quedó callado un par de segundos, y me sentí un poco mal.

–Igual los extraño… –Mentí, para que se sintiera mejor.

–Me alegro de que lo estés pasando bien –me dijo finalmente–. Y, cuando vuelvas, te prometo que te enseñaré a bailar lo que quieras. No sabía que te gustaba tanto bailar.

–Es que antes no sabía que me gustaba –expliqué–. Pero el otro día estaban cantando una canción y Garrett comenzó a enseñarme, y me divertí mucho.

–Que bueno, hija. Me alegro mucho. ¿Te has sentido bien entonces?

–Sí papá.

–¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

–No papá. Estoy bien. Soy feliz. Y no me relaciones automáticamente con cualquier cosa rara que conversen mis hermanos.

–Está bien, hija. Pero, si algo te pasa, ¿me puedes llamar por favor? No importa la hora, sólo llama. ¿Me lo prometes?

–Sí papá, te lo prometo –mentí, para que me dejara en paz de una buena vez–. ¿Algo más que quieras contarme tú?

–¿Quieres colgar? –Preguntó, triste.

–No, claro que no. Lo siento. Es que no sé qué más contarte.

–En septiembre, el viernes 23, tengo una visita programada a la unidad norteamericana de la fuerza de paz. Estaba pensando en visitarte. ¿Te gustaría eso?

–¡Claro! –Le dije–. Obviamente que me gustaría.

–Entonces es una cita –respondió, más animado–. ¿Te has portado bien con Carmen y Eleazar?

–Sí, como una santa –le aseguré, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Qué esperabas?

–Sólo confirmaba.

–Bueno, no te estoy dejando en vergüenza, no te preocupes.

–Sí tesoro, lo sé. Bueno, te dejo para que sigas viendo "Los Picapiedra". Te mando un beso.

–Otro para ti –le dije, y colgué antes de que se pusiera a decir más huevadas.

Me sentí un poco culpable luego de hacerlo. Algo dentro de mí se sentía inclinado a contarle lo de las voces. Pero no quería que me creyeran loca. Pensé, con lógica, que si se lo contaba a alguien _entonces_ comenzarían los rumores, como en una profecía auto–cumplida.

–.–

Ese fin de semana, y la siguiente semana, la voz comenzó a fastidiarme varias veces al día. No importaba dónde estuviera, no importaba qué estuviera haciendo, no importaba quiénes estuvieran conmigo… La voz seguía rogándome que lo ayudara, seguía diciéndome que había poco tiempo, y seguía repitiendo la dirección aquella.

Cuando llegó el viernes 23 de septiembre me sentía animada ante la perspectiva de la visita de Carlisle. El plan era que se quedara hasta el domingo, ya que el lunes debía volver a su trabajo. Yo le había hecho un vaso portalápices y un portacelular para su escritorio, poniéndoles mosaicos de piedritas a dos recipientes de madera. Me habían quedado bien, ya que los había hecho con mucho cuidado.

Carlisle llegó en un auto militar. Pero sólo lo depositaron en la entrada a la propiedad y se fueron. Yo, que estaba atenta, corrí a la reja con Carmen apenas llegó.

–¡Hola papá! –Le dije contenta, mientras Carmen abría. Cuando salté sobre él, sentí el ruido de una cámara. Los tres nos volvimos, y notamos que a lo lejos había unos humanos en el camino.

–Entremos –dijo Carlisle, amargado, tomando el bolso que había dejado en el suelo.

–Pensé que ya se habían aburrido –comentó Carmen.

–Bueno, claramente no –dijo Carlisle–. ¿Cómo han estado?

–Bien, todo perfecto –mentí. Aunque no era tan mentira ya que aparte de las voces todo iba de maravilla.

–¿Se ha comportado? –Preguntó Carlisle, a Carmen.

–Sí Carlisle –respondió Carmen–. Siempre preguntas eso, y siempre te contesto lo mismo. ¿Qué esperas que te diga, francamente?

–La verdad –se burló–. Si les está dando problemas prefiero saberlo.

–No doy problemas –repliqué, algo ofendida–. ¿Verdad que no Carmen?

–No tesoro, ninguno –aseguró, sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, los otros esperaban en la entrada. Saludaron en forma calurosa a Carlisle, como en los viejos tiempos, y eso me alegró. De hecho, el abrazo de Eleazar duró varios segundos, y vi a Carlisle tiritar un poquito. Eleazar le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y los demás nos miramos, algo incómodos.

–Entremos mejor –comentó Eleazar.

Todos entramos, y nos sentamos en la sala. Carlisle abrió sus brazos como para que me sentara con él.

–Espera, que te tengo un regalo –le dije, y subí rápido a mi cuarto a buscarlo.

A Carlisle le gustó el regalo, y lo miró con cuidado por todos los ángulos. Prometió que lo usaría en su escritorio del trabajo.

–Yo también te traje algo –me dijo–. Aunque no es un regalo, ya que es algo que no recordaste traer.

Sacó de su bolso mis lápices, y uno de mis blocks.

–Gracias –contesté, y me di cuenta de que en las cuatro semanas que llevaba en Denali no había dibujado ni una sola vez. Me extrañó, ya que no me había hecho falta.

Nos sentamos a conversar, y yo me senté sobre Carlisle. Me apretó mucho, y me hizo cariño. La conversación fue mayoritariamente sobre lo que habíamos hecho esas semanas, ya que Carlisle estaba muy interesado en saber cómo había sido mi estadía ahí. Pelamos mucho a los periodistas, y Carlisle nos contó que en el castillo también los habían acosado un poco, al principio, cuando había vuelto tras dejarme en Denali.

Llevé a Carlisle al cobertizo, y le mostré el mosaico del conejo que todavía no terminaba. También nos sentamos en el banco de madera que habíamos hecho con Eleazar cuando habíamos llegado. Le gustó, y me ofreció hacer uno conmigo cuando yo volviera al castillo, y hacer también todos los mosaicos que quisiera. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda ya que, aunque me alegraba de verlo, y ya no estaba enojada con él por todo lo de Alec y las tobilleras, de todas formas tenía cero ganas de volver a Suiza.

Mientras estaba en el cobertizo, ocurrió otra vez: la voz comenzó a molestar de nuevo. La ignoré lo mejor que pude, y confirmé que tampoco Carlisle podía oírla.

Esa noche salimos los ocho a caminar, y caminamos mucho. Fue agradable y, como había muchas piñas de pino, jugamos a irnos lanzándonoslas. Me trajo recuerdos pasear con mi padre así, sin preocupaciones. Recordé décadas antes, cuando éramos libres y vivíamos incógnito haciéndonos pasar por humanos.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Carlisle quiso verme bailando rock and roll. No tocaron con las guitarras, pero pusieron música en el sistema de sonido. Garrett me sacó a bailar y, aunque me dio un poco de vergüenza (ya que Carlisle me miraba), bailé con él. Cuando iba a comenzar la segunda canción, Carlisle se paró y me sacó a bailar él. Me divertí mucho, y él se rio bastante también. Luego se pusieron a bailar los otros, y noté que Tania e Irina estaban algo tristes. Seguro estaban pensando en sus "sólo amigos", Ben y Michel. Me dieron pena, y supuse que querrían que no fuera ilegal hacerlos vampiros.

A pesar de eso, pasamos varias horas bailando, y Carlisle y Eleazar las sacaron a bailar a ellas también. Yo igual estaba feliz de quedarme con Carmen, mirándolas.

Más tarde Eleazar sacó su guitarra, Carmen sacó la de ella, y se pusieron a tocar. Pronto todos estuvimos cantando.

–.–


	27. Presión

AN: Gracias Mary :) No te preocupes, espero que lo hayan pasado estupendamente en su viaje. Gracias. Daniela tocó fondo luego de lo de las tobilleras. No es que ya no ame a su familia, sólo necesitaba salir arrancando para descansar mental y emocionalmente. A algunas personas les pasa, que cuando la vida los supera se vuelven temporalmente locos y toman decisiones absurdas. Carlisle estaba un poco tenso ante el reencuentro con sus amigos, ya que aunque sabía que no le dirían nada delante de su hija estaba consciente de que lo culpaban a él en gran medida del casi extermino de los vampiros y de la humillante forma de vida a la que habían condenado a vivir a los que no quemaron.

¡Gracias MC! Sí, Daniela oye voces. Pobrecita jajaja. Pero todo se explicará, no te preocupes. Garret es simpático, cuando leí la saga y vi cómo sentía curiosidad por todo me cayó bien. Imaginé que sería la clase de persona que no se haría mala sangre por nada salvo la injusticia. Aunque me siento un poco mal por Tania ya que en teoría, según la saga, era la líder del clan y en mi historia no lo es. Funcionaba mejor si el clan tenía una jerarquía diferente. Aunque mi historia ya es tan "poco canon" que supongo que un poco más de rareza influye poco.

**Capítulo 27: Presión**

A eso de las seis de la mañana Tania e Irina se excusaron, y salieron. Yo ya sabía que iban a ver a sus amigos humanos, ya que casi siempre desaparecían la madrugada de los sábados.

Las otras dos parejas se excusaron también, y desaparecieron escalera arriba. Me quedé sola con Carlisle, en la sala.

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe un juego? –Propuse–. Se parece al Mahjong.

Carlisle aceptó entusiasta, y resultó que ya lo conocía.

–¿Quieres que hagamos uno como este juntos, cuando vuelvas a casa? –Ofreció, indicando las piezas.

–Claro… –Le respondí, sonriendo, aunque me sentí incómoda nuevamente dado que no tenía ganas de volver.

–Pronto comenzará a nevar –comentó–. No has tenido ocasión de ver el castillo en invierno, y tus hermanos todavía esperan hacer la primera guerra de nieve contigo.

No le contesté.

–¿No quieres volver a casa? –Preguntó, luego de algunos segundos.

–No papá –contesté con franqueza.

Carlisle suspiró, y volvió a concentrarse en su juego. Continuamos en silencio, por varios minutos. La voz seguía molestándome con las putas azucenas, pero la ignoré. Carlisle, predeciblemente, ganó el juego.

–¿Otra partida? –Sugirió.

–No, juguemos a algo en lo que intervenga más el azar –propuse–. Estoy harta de que siempre me ganes en todo.

Carlisle se rio, y me pasó la mano por el pelo. Lo dejé, y le sonreí, mientras la voz me decía "queda poco tiempo". Me dieron ganas de mostrarle el dedo del medio al puto fantasma, pero eso hubiera alarmado a Carlisle. Además, sospechaba que el puto fantasma estaba en mi puta cabeza.

Fui a buscar un juego muy viejo que había, una Oca. Ése era puro azar. Carlisle se rio al verlo, sorprendido de que Eleazar lo conservara aún. Jugamos, y comencé a ganar. Carlisle no se picó, y de hecho pareció contento de perder.

Cuando salió el sol, me preguntó si quería salir a dar otra vuelta.

–¿Podemos ir a la ciudad? –Le pregunté, ya que Carmen y Eleazar se habían corrido las dos veces que les pregunté si podía ir con ellos.

–Claro tesoro. Pero tendremos que ir a pie. ¿No te importa?

–No, claro que no –le dije–. Soy un vampiro, no me canso.

–Es posible que haya periodistas –me previno.

–Voy bien armada –le dije, mostrando mis dos dedos centrales–. Y siempre puedo insultarlos –agregué.

–No puedes hacer esas cosas, tesoro –me dijo, con gesto cansado.

–Era broma, Carlisle –le aseguré, riendo–. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a ir por la vida insultando a los humanos? ¿Crees que quiero echar a perder todavía más mi mala fama?

–Podemos quedarnos aquí viendo televisión –razonó–. Eso no afectaría tu reputación.

–Quiero ver la ciudad –insistí, ya que también tenía la esperanza de ver dónde quedaba la puta calle de las azucenas, si es que existía, y qué mierda había en el número 1065.

–Ok. Déjame ir a avisarle a Eleazar –dijo, parándose–. Guarda el juego mientras tanto.

Obedecí, y los oí conversar arriba. Carlisle bajó pronto.

–Vamos –me dijo, tomándome la mano.

Salimos al camino, y no había periodistas. Corrimos, y sólo nos cruzamos con un par de autos. Llegamos en menos de veinte minutos. No había mucha gente en la calle, ya que era temprano.

–¿Adónde te gustaría ir? –Preguntó.

–Finjamos que somos turistas –propuse–. ¿Por qué no compras un mapa, cómo se hacía antaño?

Carlisle se rio, pero me siguió la corriente. En el tercer puesto de periódicos en el que preguntamos por fin encontramos un plano de la ciudad.

–Ok, ya tenemos el plano –me dijo Carlisle–. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Me fijé en las áreas verdes, y propuse recorrerlas todas hasta que abrieran un cine.

–¿Quieres ir al cine? –Preguntó extrañado.

–Sí. Quiero hacer cosas diferentes –expliqué.

–¿Te aburres en casa de Eleazar?

–No, para nada. Pero quería variar un poco.

–Ok –dijo, aceptando mi explicación.

Caminamos, y nos fuimos sacando fotos ridículas en cada plaza. La gente nos quedaba mirando, y algunos nos sacaban fotos o se acercaban para sacarse fotos con nosotros. Carlisle fue muy amable con todos.

En un momento dado en el que nos sentamos en una plaza a disfrutar de una fuente la voz comenzó a hueviar de nuevo. Me dio rabia, y decidí ignorarla nuevamente. Ya buscaría si la puta calle existía en Denali luego, si conseguía que Carlisle me dejara el plano de la ciudad de recuerdo. Sabía que existían formas de buscar esas cosas con el teléfono, pero no quería dejar rastros de mi búsqueda. Y, si no había una calle así en Denali, no sabía qué mierda haría.

Cuando pasamos frente a una tienda grande me quedé mirando los aparatos electrónicos. Recordé que en la casa del clan todo era de hace dos décadas, y decidí salir de dudas.

–¿Carlisle?

–¿Sí tesoro?

–¿Eleazar y Carmen son pobres ahora? –Pregunté.

Carlisle no me respondió de inmediato, pero me tomó en brazos como jugando. Me llevó a una calle muy poco concurrida, y nos sentamos en la escalinata de una casa abandonada.

–¿No podemos hablar de eso? –Pregunté.

–En ese lugar había cámaras de seguridad –explicó bajito–. Es improbable que alguien lea nuestros labios, pero no correré riesgos.

–¿Por qué la casa de Carmen y Eleazar está un poco deteriorada? Antes siempre la tenían arregladita, y ahora se ve que hace años que no la pintan.

Carlisle suspiró, y miró al horizonte.

–El gobierno les confiscó sus cuentas y bienes, tesoro –confesó–. Todos los ahorros que tenían, las acciones, las otras propiedades…

–¿Por qué?

–Para quitarles poder, hija. Pero por favor no lo comentes con nadie. ¿Está bien?

–No, no está bien –reclamé, aunque sin levantar la voz–. ¿Por eso ya no tienen auto?

–Sí. Les dejaron la casa y la propiedad en la que viven. También les pagan las cuentas de los servicios básicos.

–Igual es un robo –murmuré.

–Sí –admitió Carlisle–. Pero no podemos hacer nada, así que es mejor callar.

–¿A ti también te quitaron todo? –Pregunté.

–No, en teoría no –me dijo, incómodo–. Pero tampoco puedo usar nada, ni vender nada, ni comprar nada mayor sin pedir autorización.

–¿Y Eleazar podría trabajar?

–Los vampiros sólo tenemos autorización para trabajar para el gobierno –explicó–. Pero Eleazar jamás aceptaría eso. Aunque sé que vende mosaicos de vez en cuando, y eso le deja algo de dinero.

–¿Él no desayuna con Dios y luego cena con el diablo como tú? –Me burlé.

–Hago lo que tengo que hacer por mi familia tesoro –admitió Carlisle en tono algo cortante–. Y no me da vergüenza.

–Lo siento –murmuré.

–Sé que te parece injusto. Y lo es. Pero no puedo hacer nada por ellos tesoro.

–Me da rabia.

–Sácalo de tu mente –me recomendó–. No está en nuestras manos.

–¿Y los vampiros de la fuerza de paz perdieron sus bienes también?

–No, ellos conservaron todo lo que habían adquirido siendo humanos. Y tienen sus sueldos, por supuesto.

–¿Y cómo se las arreglan los otros vampiros civiles? –Pregunté.

–Pueden viajar, si quieren. Pero siempre tienen que reportarse con la fuerza de paz más cercana, y el gobierno les provee un lugar donde quedarse mientras estén viviendo en el área que escogieron. Y, si quieren mudarse, pueden hacerlo cuando quieran.

–Somos como mascotas –gruñí–. Nos dan casa y comida, pero sin derecho a nada más.

–Somos vampiros –rebatió Carlisle–. Eso siempre ha implicado ventajas y desventajas. Sólo hay que adaptarse tesoro.

Me quedé callada, amargada. La voz seguía molestando. En ese momento decía "ayúdame". Comencé a ojear el plano de la ciudad, y me fui al índice de calles. Noté que, efectivamente, había una llamada "Las azucenas". Sentí una especie de emoción. ¿Tendría número 1065 esa calle? Sospeché que sí.

–¿Qué miras? –Preguntó Carlisle, asomándose por sobre mi hombro.

–Los nombres de las calles –dije simplemente, moviendo las páginas–. Pero en realidad estaba pensando en la injusticia de que los del clan hayan perdido todo su dinero –inventé.

–No se los menciones, hija –me recomendó Carlisle–. Ellos ya lo asumieron, y es mejor que no hables de estas cosas con nadie.

–Siempre hablamos de lo mucho que odiamos al gobierno. Ellos siempre me dejan dar mi opinión con libertad, y nunca me pegan.

Carlisle inspiró profundo, y me levantó de donde estaba sentada, a su lado. Me sentó sobre él y me abrazó.

–Siento mucho haberte pegado hija –confesó–. Sólo intentaba que nuestra familia actuara como las otras.

–Yo no creo que te molestara tanto –le respondí picada.

–No me gusta pegarte tesoro.

–Me pegaste el día que me conociste –le recordé.

–Sí, lo sé –reconoció–. Fue necesario.

–Podrías habérmelo explicado con palabras –insistí–. Yo estaba dispuesta a intentar no decir palabrotas. Y, sobre lo de no escapar, podrías habérmelo contado, lo del entrenamiento y todo eso. Yo habría entendido.

–Estabas demasiado decidida a volver con tus padres –me dijo–. No habrías hecho caso. Y no quería asustarte más de lo que estabas. ¿Por qué le estás dando vueltas a eso hija? Pasó hace mucho…

–Es sólo que me gusta vivir con Eleazar y Carmen –expliqué–. Ellos nunca me pegan, ni me obligan a aprender leseras. Y si tengo ganas de tallar o de hacer mosaicos me dejan. Y si tengo ganas de jugar con el celular me dejan. Y si quiero ver tele me dejan. Me encanta vivir así, sin presiones.

–Admito que la vida con tu mamá y conmigo es menos divertida –contestó Carlisle, amargado–. Pero, ¿no nos extrañas ni siquiera un poquito, hija?

–Sí, a veces –confesé–. Pero la verdad es que no siento ningún deseo de volver al castillo Carlisle.

–¿Y si ya no tuvieras que estudiar? –Propuso.

–No mientas –alegué, amargada–. Eso dices ahora, pero seguro que luego de un par de semanas comenzarías a presionarme de nuevo, que estudiar es necesario, bla bla bla.

–Estoy hablando en serio, hija –insistió.

–¡Alice me dijo que cuando volviera me harías terminar las unidades de alemán, y que luego más encima tendría que aprender italiano! –Le dije, cabreada ante su descaro.

–Sí, es verdad, ése era el plan inicial –confesó–. No sabía que habías hablado con Alice. ¿Qué más hablaron tesoro?

Sospeché que me estaba tirando la lengua, y no contesté. Lamenté haberle contado de mi conversación con Alice, ya que seguro cuando volviera a Suiza la interrogaría.

–Hija, puedes contarme lo que sea –insistió.

–No quiero –murmuré sin mirarlo–. Y no es asunto tuyo.

–Todo lo que te pase es asunto mío tesoro. Eres mi hija.

–¿No puedo tener un puto secreto con mi hermana? –Me quejé, exasperada.

Carlisle inspiró, y expiró lentamente.

–No te voy a pegar, tesoro –me dijo con calma–. Pero, por favor, aunque estés molesta, ¿puedes por favor no decir palabrotas?

–Sí Carlisle. Lo siento.

–¿Estás en algún peligro tesoro? ¿Vio algo tu hermana? –Insistió luego de algunos segundos.

–Déjame en paz, Carlisle –le rogué.

–Sólo quiero saber si corres algún peligro.

–Carlisle, ¿qué harías si Alice perdiera su don?

–¿Alice vio que perdería su don? –Preguntó, extrañado.

–No. Sólo quiero que finjas que ella lo perdió y que dejes de preguntarme por eso.

–Ok. Entiendo tu punto –dijo amargado–. Supongo que podría fingir que Alice no ha visto nada. Pero me cuesta quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando es obvio que algo pasa.

–Si Alice no te cuenta, por algo será –argumenté–. ¿Acaso no confías en ella papá?

Carlisle se quedó callado.

–Buen punto –reconoció al fin–. Pero, si estás en peligro, ¿me puedes avisar por favor?

–No estoy en peligro –mentí.

–¿Lo prometes? –Insistió.

–No. No te prometo nada Carlisle.

–Eres demasiado burra –se quejó, riendo, pero me dio un beso en la cabeza–. Supongo que tendré que extorsionar a Edward.

–Creo que deberías dejar de intentar controlar las vidas de tus hijos, Carlisle.

–Es difícil. No quiero que les pase nada malo.

–Bueno, pues aprende a relajarte un poco –sugerí.

Carlisle no me contestó, pero me comenzó a hacer cariño.

–¿Quieres todavía ir al cine? –Preguntó, luego de un rato.

–Sí.

Carlisle se puso de pie, conmigo en brazos. Nos devolvimos hasta un centro comercial que habíamos visto y que tenía salas de cine. Había una de terror que me tincó, de ésas con asientos que se mueven y tecnología envolvente. Carlisle aceptó entusiasta, y compró boletos para ésa. Eso me recordó que los del clan no tenían dinero, y me sentí mal por ellos.

Aunque es difícil asustarse siendo vampiro, por más que corrientes de aire te lleguen al cuello y por más que pegue saltos tu butaca, igual lo pasé bien. Cuando salimos, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde.

–¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

No alcancé a responder, ya que una periodista nos hizo una encerrona. Aparentemente, nos había estado esperando a la salida del cine.

–Daniela… Doctor Cullen… ¿Me concederían unos minutos por favor? –Preguntó.

El tipo de la cámara ya nos estaba grabando. Carlisle suspiró.

–Claro, pero sólo unos minutos –le dijo con amabilidad.

–¿Por qué está su hija sola en el país? –Preguntó.

–No estoy sola –reclamé–. Estoy con amigos.

Carlisle me levantó y me puso la cara contra su pecho. Me dio rabia, e intenté despegarme. Pero me sujetó con fuerza la nuca y no pude.

–Mi hija está de vacaciones con amigos de la familia –explicó Carlisle–. Los extrañaba y ellos amablemente la invitaron ya que la quieren mucho.

Eso era mentira, y me dio rabia. Intenté soltarme nuevamente, pero me tenía completamente inmovilizada.

–¿Podemos entrevistar a la niña? –Preguntó la señora, y por primera vez me sentí agradecida de una periodista.

–Mi hija es una menor, y no tiene mi autorización para entrevistarla –insistió Carlisle con diplomacia.

–¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará en el país?

–El que ella desee –respondió Carlisle.

–¿Por qué no vinieron de vacaciones sus otros hijos?

–Porque ellos no querían –inventó Carlisle–. Si quisieran venir habrían venido también.

–¿Es verdad el rumor de que la niña será reubicada con otra familia?

Sentí a Carlisle tensarse, y me dio miedo también. ¿De qué mierda hablaba esa mujer?

–Ese rumor es completamente falso –aclaró Carlisle con voz fría–. Ahora debemos irnos. Lo siento.

Carlisle no se despidió, y corrió conmigo a velocidad vampiro. En cosa de cinco minutos estuvimos de vuelta en la carretera, y en menos de diez ya estaba saltando el portón de la propiedad del clan. Sólo me soltó cuando ya estuvimos dentro de la casa.

–¿Por qué me apretaste así? –Me quejé.

–Porque esa arpía insidiosa sólo quería crear polémica –respondió Carlisle–. No te iba a dejar caer en su trampa.

–De todas formas me gustaría poder responder por mí misma –insistí–. ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida Carlisle!

–Daniela, dirígete con respeto a tu padre –ordenó Eleazar. Noté que su tono era más duro que el que usaba usualmente, y eso me extrañó.

–Lo siento Carlisle –murmuré.

–Está bien, tesoro –me dijo, rascándome el pelo–. Olvidemos el incidente ¿te parece?

–Bueno –le contesté, bajando la vista.

–¿Quieren salir a dar un paseo al río? –Propuso Eleazar–. Podríamos ir a la cascada.

Eso me animó, ya que ese lugar era muy bonito. Carlisle sonrió ampliamente, y en menos de un minuto ya estábamos en camino. Sólo nos acompañaron Carmen y Eleazar, ya que Tania e Irina no habían vuelto, y Kate y Garrett estaban acaramelados y deseaban quedarse así.

Cantamos la canción de la granja, y le fuimos agregando muchos animales. Y, cuando ya habíamos incluido hasta emús, comenzamos a agregarle otros animales más salvajes. Para cuando llegamos a la cascada, ya el chorizo incluía 42 animales diferentes. Pero, como éramos vampiros, nadie se equivocaba.

Nos metimos los cuatro a nadar en el pozón que se formaba en la cascada, y lo pasamos bien. Incluso trepamos la cascada y nos dejamos caer al agua varias veces, salpicando mucho.

Cuando ya estaba oscuro sonó el celular de Carlisle en la orilla y él salió para responder. Pude oír que era Esme.

Luego de que Carlisle saliera del agua, Carmen y Eleazar decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Me quejé, ya que quería seguir ahí chapoteando con ellos. Pero Eleazar dijo que podíamos volver otro día si quería.

–Sólo una hora más –rogué.

–No Daniela. Vamos –insistió él.

Le tiré agua con fuerza, y me reí. Esperaba provocarlo para que volviera al agua, pero sólo frunció el ceño.

–Daniela, sale del agua –insistió.

–Tesoro, vamos –dijo Carmen.

–¿Por qué están tan apurados? –Pregunté.

–No es apuro. Llevamos horas aquí –dijo Eleazar–. Y tu padre se tiene que ir mañana en la mañana.

–Eso es mañana –insistí–. ¿Qué tiene que ver? A lo mejor cuando cuelgue él si quiera volver al agua.

–Daniela, sale del agua –intervino Carlisle, separando la oreja del teléfono.

Al ver que los tres estaban decididos a irse me resigné, y salí. Me dio un poco de rabia. Levanté mi celular y vi que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Era de Alice, y decía solamente "llámame cuando estés sola".

Al ver que Carlisle me miraba con cara suspicaz borré el mensaje.

Carlisle me pasó su teléfono y murmuró "mamá". Lo acepté, resignada.

–Hola mamá –la saludé.

–Hola tesoro –me respondió–. ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

–Muy bien hasta que tú llamaste –gruñí.

–¡Daniela! –Me retaron Carlisle y Eleazar a la vez.

–Lo siento mamá –dije arrepentida, ya que Esme se había quedado muda–. Estábamos nadando, y cuando tú llamaste Carlisle se salió del agua. Entonces se salieron los otros, y luego me obligaron a salirme a mí. Eso es todo. Pero estoy feliz de hablar contigo –mentí.

–Está bien, hija –me dijo, amargada–. ¿Te gustaría volver con tu papá mañana?

–¡No! –exclamé.

–Pensamos construir un muelle al borde del lago –me contó–. Pensé que te gustaría hacerlo con nosotros.

–No, prefiero quedarme. Gracias en todo caso.

Esme se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

–Te extraño tesoro, vuelve por favor –dijo finalmente.

Me sentí mal, y miré a Carlisle amargada. El muy desgraciado inclinó la cabeza, como lo hacía su esposa cuando quería convencer al resto. Pero decidí no dejarme convencer.

–No quiero volver todavía –le respondí.

Esme no me contestó, y por el ruido asumí que lloraba.

–Lo siento mamá –le dije, y le devolví el teléfono a Carlisle. Me alejé rumbo a la casa, amargada, sin esperar a los otros. Sentí los pasos de Carmen seguirme, así que la esperé.

–No debiste tratar así a Esme –me retó.

–Es que me agota un poco. La quiero mucho, pero me gustaría que me dejara en paz.

–Puedes quedarte con nosotros cuanto tiempo quieras, Daniela –me dijo–. Pero, de todas formas, deberías considerar la posibilidad de volver con tus padres en algún momento. Se nota que te extrañan, y ya te tuvieron que dejar ir por un año y medio.

–Sí sé. Es que no me gusta vivir en el castillo –expliqué, como otras veces.

–Te entiendo –me dijo Carmen–. Y me encanta tenerte aquí. Pero Esme es tu mamá, te quiere mucho, y está sufriendo.

–Mis hermanos se iban todo el tiempo cuando se graduaban –argumenté–. ¿Qué hay de malo en que por una vez sea yo la que desaparezca por un año entero?

–¿Quieres quedarte un año? –Preguntó.

–Bueno, siempre que no sea una carga para ustedes –sugerí, con cautela, ya que tampoco quería imponerles mi presencia tanto tiempo si ellos no querían.

–No eres una carga –me aseguró Carmen–. Ya te he dicho que nos encanta tenerte en casa. Pero tampoco quiero que sufra Esme.

–Esme me ha tenido por más de doscientos años. Sobrevivirá –le aseguré–. Además, es bueno que sufra un poco a ver si con eso deja de darme la lata y de castigarme.

–¿Estás aquí para vengarte de tu familia? –Preguntó Carmen, algo molesta.

–No. Vine arrancando de un amor imposible, aunque también de la rutina del castillo, de la opresión de mis padres, y de mi hermano con el que cometí el error de tener un romance.

Carmen suspiró y me pasó un brazo sobre el hombro. Su manga mojada sonó _flotch_ contra mi sweater mojado.

–Tendrás que volver algún día –me dijo–. Son tu familia.

–Si quieres que me vaya dímelo sin rodeos –le dije, molesta, soltándome de su brazo.

–No es eso, Daniela –respondió Carmen, algo molesta–. Te he explicado que me encanta que vivas con nosotros, pero no quiero que tu madre sufra.

–No quiero volver todavía. ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedo quedarme? –Le pregunté.

–Todo el que quieras –me respondió.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo me puedo quedar sin que me digas que vuelva con mi madre? –Insistí, y ella se quedó callada por varios segundos.

–Entiendo tu punto –dijo finalmente–. Puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras, no volveré a mencionar el tema. Allá tú con tu conciencia.

Su respuesta me cayó como patada en la guata, y no le contesté. Ella tampoco volvió a decir nada, y fue en un silencio tenso que volvimos a la casa.

–¿Dónde dejaron a los hombres? –Preguntó Garrett, burlón, cuando nos vio llegar solas.

–Vienen más atrás –explicó Carmen–. Daniela, ve a ponerte ropa seca –me ordenó a mí.

–Sí Carmen –murmuré.

Obedecí, y deseé quedarme en mi cuarto. No tenía ganas de volver donde Carmen luego de la pelea. Pero mi ropa y botas mojadas estaban dejando un charquito en la madera, de modo que me resigné y bajé a pie pelado para ir a colgar todo afuera para que se secara. En el camino sólo vi a Garrett y a Kate, que me sonrieron algo tensos.

En el camino de vuelta no aguanté más y me acerqué a ellos.

–¿Dónde está Carmen? –Pregunté.

–Volvió a salir –respondió Kate.

–¿No se secó?

–No, creo que rescatar a los hombres era más urgente –se burló Garrett.

A pesar de que él intentaba hacerme reír me preocupé. Probablemente estaban los tres planeando alguna forma de convencerme para que volviera a casa con Carlisle. Y más encima, la voz había comenzado a molestar de nuevo. "Ayúdame" me seguía rogando.

–¿Quieres jugar a algo? –Ofreció Kate, al verme la cara.

–No, voy a ir arriba un rato –le respondí.

En el camino vi el plano que había quedado en una mesita del pasillo. Lo tomé, decidida a investigar.

Cuando iba subiendo la escalera mi teléfono vibró. Era Alice, y contesté.

–¡Daniela! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –Me preguntó enojada.

–Estaba distraída –confesé.

–Te vi mirando un plano, y luego la visión se hizo nítida –dijo Alice, alarmada–. Creo que a menos que algo cambie AHORA te vas a meter en problemas.

–Alice, estoy confundida –le dije, bajito–. Acabo de pelear con Esme. Y acabo de pelear con Carmen. Y creo que ella, Eleazar y Carlisle están complotando para llevarme de vuelta a Suiza.

–Tal vez sea lo mejor –dijo Alice con cautela.

De pronto tuve una sospecha desagradable.

–Alice… ¿Inventaste lo de la visión para asustarme y que volviera?

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! –Me dijo, enojada–. Y si me vas a empezar a acusar no te ayudaré más.

–Lo siento –le respondí de inmediato, asustada–. Perdóname por favor. Es que ando un poco paranoica.

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó, empática.

Le conté cómo había sido el fin de semana, omitiendo las voces que oía y lo del plano. Ella me escuchó con paciencia.

–Daniela, la verdad es que no estoy segura de qué pasará. Pero tengo la sensación de que mi visión es algo malo. Creo que estabas encerrada en ese cuarto que vi. Tengo miedo de que vayas nuevamente a la cárcel –confesó–. No te lo quería contar, para no asustarte, pero en mi visión vi al general Sharp entrar al cuarto blanco.

–¿El general Sharp? –Le pregunté, extrañada–. ¿Qué tiene él que ver con todo esto?

–No lo sé, Daniela –me dijo, desesperada–. Pero por favor haz algo para que la visión cambie. Estoy tentada de decírselo a Carlisle para que él haga algo.

–¡No metas a nuestros padres! –Le rogué.

–No quiero hacerlo, Daniela, pero temo que te ocurra algo.

En ese momento oí pasos a lo lejos, y asumí que los tres mayores volvían.

–Carlisle va a regresar –le dije con urgencia–. Prefiero que no me oiga hablando contigo.

–Daniela, ten cuidado por favor –me rogó.

–Sí, te prometo que no haré nada estúpido –la tranquilicé.

–Ok. Llámame cualquier cosa –insistió.

–Lo haré.

Nos despedimos y finalmente colgó. Dejé el celular en el velador, y revisé rápido el plano. Memoricé dónde estaba la dichosa calle de las azucenas, y bajé a dejarlo donde lo había encontrado antes de que Carlisle volviera. Luego subí nuevamente a mi cuarto.

Supuse que el fantasma quería que fuera a esa dirección. Era muy misterioso, y me pregunté si todo eso tendría algo que ver con la visión de Alice. ¿Tal vez la policía me pillaría metiéndome a una casa sin permiso? ¿Me llevarían a la cárcel por algo así? Asumí que sí. Pero algo no me cuadraba… En la visión no había un sarcófago, y estaba casi segura de que si me llevaban a la cárcel tendría que haber un sarcófago.

Miré hacia afuera, y vi que comenzaba a llover. Eso me dio una idea. Era aterrador, pero era una idea. Si conseguía sacarme yo misma el dispositivo de rastreo, podría ir a la ciudad sin que quedara registro. Y, si iba durante la lluvia, ni siquiera dejaría un rastro que vampiros pudieran seguir.

Supuse que sacarme el dispositivo sería complicado y doloroso, sin mencionar _ilegal_. Pero, si lo hacía e iba a la dirección aquella, tal vez el fantasma dejaría de molestarme.

En ese momento sentí pasos afuera, y la voz de Eleazar. Venían riendo.

Mi celular vibró, y tenía un mensaje de texto. Era de Edward, y eso me sorprendió. Decía "Alice está asustada, por favor vuelve. Te vio sacándote el dispositivo. NO LO HAGAS".

Eso me asustó, y borré el mensaje.

Ok. Estaba a punto de cometer un error, claramente. Aparentemente, lo mejor que podía hacer era pedirle a Carlisle volver a casa con él. En ese momento la voz dijo "ven, te lo ruego". Sentí pena por el fantasma, y me pregunté si, de volver a Suiza, la voz me seguiría hasta ahí.

Pero, por otra parte, el mensaje de Edward me daba esperanza. Si Alice me había visto sacándome el dispositivo, quería decir que yo era capaz de sacarme el dispositivo. Eso me hizo sentirme poderosa, y hasta entusiasta. ¿Qué mal habría, aparte del dolor físico, si me sacaba el puto dispositivo, lo escondía en mi cuarto, iba corriendo a la ciudad, investigaba un poco, y volvía? Calculaba que, corriendo como vampiro, conseguiría llegar en una media hora. Si me demoraba poquito en ver qué mierda había en esa dirección, podía estar de vuelta en mi cuarto en menos de dos horas. Y eso era muy fácil, los vampiros me dejaban sola todos los días por varias horas, y no me andaban vigilando.

Bueno, sólo funcionaría si Alice y Edward no hablaban. Pero asumí que no lo harían. Y, si hablaban, entonces me impedirían ir y el fantasma tendría que entender.

Ese pensamiento me dejó más tranquila. Haría lo que pudiera, si nadie me lo impedía, lisa y llanamente.

Más animada, bajé a recibir a Carlisle y a los otros.

Los tres venían contentos, y sospeché que no habían estado complotando contra mí. Eso me dio más ánimo todavía.

Carlisle subió al cuarto que le habían pasado (y que no había usado para nada más que dejar su bolso) y volvió con ropa seca. Se fue a la secadora y metió su ropa mojada ahí. Yo prefería dejar la mía afuera, que se secara al natural.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –Me preguntó Carmen, pasándome una mano por el pelo. Ella también ya se había cambiado.

–Sí Carmen. Perdóname por haberte hablado así hace un rato.

–Bueno Daniela. ¿Te gustaría jugar "adivina quién soy" con nosotros?

–¡Claro! –Le respondí, aliviada de que no me estuviera hablando otra vez de volver a casa.

Nos instalamos los seis en la sala, y Carlisle me sentó sobre él. Sentí el celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, y vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice. Carlisle intentó mirarlo también, interesado, pero lo abrí dándole la espalda. Decía "Dino", y entendí que la muy idiota me estaba mandando el personaje que me tocaría adivinar.

–¿Puedo ver tu teléfono? –Me pidió Carlisle. Se lo pasé, aprovechando que lo que había recibido era totalmente inocuo.

–Hártate –le dije, con sarcasmo. Él miró el mensaje, y se rio. Pero luego revisó a velocidad vampiro mi casilla, y vio que no había más mensajes.

–¿Borraste los anteriores? –Preguntó.

–Sí, temía por mi privacidad –me burlé.

Él suspiró, y antes de que pudiera atajarlo revisó la lista de llamadas. Vio la última de Alice, de varios minutos.

–¿Puedes dejar de husmear en mi teléfono papá? –Le rogué.

Carlisle me devolvió mi teléfono, y no preguntó nada. Amargada, lo apagué.

–Si pensaban escribir "Dino" en mi papelito no lo hagan –dije en voz alta–. Alice creyó que sería buena idea avisarme.

Todos se rieron, incluso Carlisle.

Jugamos harto rato, y me tocó el general Sharp, que no conseguí adivinar. En la segunda ronda me tocó Platón, que tampoco conseguí adivinar, y en la tercera me tocó Calamardo, y ése (por suerte para mi autoestima) sí conseguí adivinarlo.

Todos los demás adivinaron sus tres personajes, así que fui la única en disputar el segundo lugar. Pero lo pasé bien, y no me dio rabia.

Cuando amaneció comenzaron a dispersarse, y me quedé sola con Carlisle.

–¿Qué te gustaría hacer tesoro? –Me preguntó.

–¿A qué hora te vas? –Pregunté.

–Me vendrán a buscar a las nueve, de modo que tenemos casi dos horas –explicó.

–¿Veamos una película? –Propuse.

–¿No te gustaría más dibujar?

–Eso es algo que puedo hacer sin ti –argumenté.

–¿No te gustaría hacerle un dibujo a tu madre, algo que yo le pueda llevar?

Me sentí terriblemente culpable, ya que no se me había pasado por la mente.

–Tienes razón –le dije–. Es una excelente idea.

Subí a buscar la libreta y los lápices que me había traído, con la idea de bajar, pero Carlisle me había seguido a mi cuarto. Miró alrededor, y se quedó mirando en particular una parte del muro en que el barniz de la madera estaba un poco opaco. Pareció triste, pero no comentó nada.

–¿Te gusta mi suite? –Me burlé.

–Sí, es muy acogedora –dijo, sentándose en mi cama–. Siempre me ha gustado esta casa.

Estiró sus brazos para que me fuera a sentar con él.

–¿No iba a dibujar? –Me burlé.

–Sí, pero puedo disfrutarte el tiempo que me queda mientras tú pintas –respondió.

Le sonreí, y me senté apoyando mi espalda en él. No sabía muy bien qué dibujarle a Esme, y al final decidí dibujarla a ella. No era difícil, me sabía su cara de memoria. Carlisle miró, haciéndome cariño en la nuca.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y sentí un poco de angustia cuando el teléfono de Carlisle sonó.

–Vienen en camino –informó–. Estarán aquí en diez minutos.

–Me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo –le dije con franqueza.

–No puedo, hija –respondió triste–. Pero tú podrías venir conmigo. Hay espacio en el helicóptero, y te compraría un pasaje en el aeropuerto para que viajes conmigo.

Por un momento evalué la posibilidad, pero como si lo hubiera adivinado la voz me dijo con urgencia "ven Daniela, te lo ruego, no queda tiempo". Era el mensaje más largo hasta el momento, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago de angustia. Era como si el fantasma hubiera conseguido traspasarme lo que sentía. Fue horrible.

Carlisle notó mi cara, y se alarmó.

–Tesoro, dime que te pasa –me urgió.

–Es la idea de volver al castillo, me causa angustia cada vez que pienso en eso –mentí con rapidez. Carlisle pareció contrariado.

–Si no quieres estudiar ni hacer aseo podemos negociar –ofreció–. Y, si quieres, hasta te instalo una tele en tu cuarto.

Eso me sorprendió, y lo miré escéptica. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

–Sólo tienes que decir "ok" y te llevo conmigo –insistió.

La voz gimió, como si sufriera, y eso me sorprendió. Sentí una gran angustia por esa voz, y decidí que no podría con mi consciencia si decidía ignorarla.

–Más adelante, te lo prometo –le dije–. Volveré, pero no hoy. ¿Está bien papá?

Carlisle me abrazó fuerte, y me dio varios besitos en la cabeza.

–Cuando quieras volver sólo llámame –me dijo–. El día que sea, a la hora que sea. ¿Ok? Y, lo que sea que te molesta de la vida allá, lo podemos resolver.

–Gracias papá. ¡Te voy a cobrar lo de la tele en mi cuarto! –Le dije riendo, para disimular la angustia que el contacto del fantasma me había dejado.

–.–

Cuando vi subirse a Carlisle al helicóptero sentí algo de angustia. Entre ésa y la del fantasma eran como dos fuerzas que se disputaban en mi estómago. Deseé ir con Carlisle, pero también deseaba aliviar a la pobre voz.

Cuando el helicóptero se alejó en el cielo me consolé notando que ya no me daba lata volver. Y, si dejaban de molestarme para que estudiara o para que hiciera aseo, la vida podría volverse bastante más soportable. Hasta Alec dejó de importarme tanto. Había descubierto que podía perfectamente ser feliz sin él. Y casi nunca pensaba en Franco. Me había bastado un mes lejos para darme cuenta de que mi drama romántico no era en realidad nada tan grave. Y, si le sumaba la promesa de la tele en mi habitación, me daban más ganas todavía de volver al castillo. Sonreí. Sólo tenía que resolver lo del fantasma y luego volver a casa.

–.–


	28. Cantante

AN: ¡Gracias Mary! Presientes bien… Daniela obviamente meterá las patas. Además de no tener muy buena suerte tiende a tomar malas decisiones.

¡Gracias Claudia! También presientes bien. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Iban a ser 28, pero el de la vuelta a casa me quedó largo y lo tuve que cortar en dos y por eso ahora son 29.

En este capítulo se sabe lo de la voz. :)

**Capítulo 28: Cantante**

Tuve tres días de paz, antes de que mi vida se fuera a la mierda. El clan fue muy cariñoso conmigo, y todo volvió a la calma. Incluso Alice dejó de mandarme mensajes urgidos. Eso me extrañó un poco, pero escogí asumir que todo estaría bien.

La oportunidad que esperaba se presentó el jueves 29 de septiembre, en la noche. En ese momento lo encontré una suerte, ya que la voz me tenía loca. Lo que sea que fuera, fantasma, espíritu o demonio, parecía estar sufriendo cada vez más.

Llovía copiosamente, Tania e Irina habían ido a la ciudad, y las dos parejas se encontraban arriba, regaloneando. Yo ya sabía, por experiencia, que contaba con varias horas de relajo en las que nadie bajaría a ver qué hacía. Y, probablemente, las dos ausentes no volverían hasta el día siguiente.

Respiré profundo. Debía hacer lo imposible: sacarme el dispositivo. Estaba en la sala, y me dio nervio. Dejé la tele prendida y me fui al baño de abajo. Me bajé los pantalones, e intenté meterme la mano en el culo como hacía Carlisle. Pero no conseguí más que meterme unos dedos. Dolía.

La voz escogió ese momento para enviarme su urgencia, casi agónica, y sólo dijo "ven".

Decidida, mordí la toalla que había. Sabía que la piel de un vampiro era dura, pero sabía también que un vampiro podía romper la piel de un vampiro. Y sabía que podía soportarlo. Me torcí como pude, y empuje. Me dolió, cuando me rompí. Quedé con el pedazo de toalla en la boca, ya que la había roto con los dientes. Saqué el dispositivo, aliviada, sólo para descubrir que era el chico, el que servía para abrir las puertas del castillo. Adolorida, y maldiciendo a los dioses y al nuevo orden, volví a morder un buen montón de toalla y a meter mi mano. Con dificultad comencé a tirar, pero la porquería estaba puesta de un modo completamente marciano. Parecía estar atravesado. Comencé a manipular, apurada por terminar de una puta vez. ¡Ya había llegado demasiado lejos!

Conseguí arrancarlo, pero algo se me rompió adentro. Perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando lo recuperé estaba en el piso, con el dispositivo en la mano. No se me había caído, y no parecía roto. Escuché con atención, y noté que las dos parejas seguían arriba. No sabía cuánto tiempo se me había apagado la tele, pero aparentemente nadie me había oído ni echado de menos.

Tomé mis dos dispositivos y me los llevé a la sala. Me dolía bastante al caminar, pero no era insoportable. Miré la hora en el reloj de péndulo y vi que había estado casi dos horas completas en el baño. Guau… eran casi las tres de la mañana. Pero supuse que todavía tenía tiempo para salir.

Escondí los dispositivos dentro de mi sillón habitual, en el espacio que había entre el asiento y el respaldo. Cabían justo.

Para disimular, y para darle tiempo a mi cuerpo de curarse más, comencé a hacer zapping. Lo dejé en una maratón de "La dimensión desconocida", y me puse a ver el capítulo que estaban pasando. Cuando terminó, y comenzó el siguiente, probé moverme. Ya no me dolía tanto.

Salí despacito por la puerta de la logia, que siempre estaba abierta, y me alejé de la casa sin hacer ruido. Salté el muro sin dificultad, y corrí hacia la ciudad. En cinco minutos ya estaba calada hasta los huesos.

–.–

No tuve dificultad para encontrar la dirección. Era una casa sin nada particular, de dos pisos, igual a las otras en la misma cuadra. Aunque se veía más deteriorada que sus vecinas: el jardín estaba muy descuidado y la pintura se había descascarado en varias partes. Había luz en una ventana de la primera planta, una que daba hacia el lado izquierdo, y podía ver una débil luz que venía de lo que parecía ser una escalera.

"Daniela" me dijo la voz con urgencia, y sentí tal desesperación que me doblé un poco. Salté la reja y me metí al patio. Me acerqué a la ventana iluminada del primer piso. A través de la cortina semitransparente vi a una anciana. Lloraba, frente a un altar con velas. Me dio mucha pena y me dieron ganas de consolarla.

Pero la voz que yo oía no era de una anciana, sino de joven.

Seguí por el patio hacia el fondo y vi una ventana iluminada en el segundo piso. No había con qué subir, de modo que trepé por el muro. Para eso era un puto vampiro.

Cuando miré por el espacio de la ventana que la cortina no alcanzaba a tapar me sobresalté. ¡Desde una cama me observaba Juanito Caresapo! Nos quedamos mirando, ambos sorprendidos, y sentí algo rarísimo dentro de mí. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Él se paró con dificultad de su cama, y se sentó en una silla de ruedas. Noté que era un niño, no un marciano. No era Juanito Caresapo, tan sólo era muy flaco, completamente pelado, y tenía un color enfermizo en la piel. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Cuando lo hizo, creí que me volvería loca. El olor me asombró tanto que me solté. Conseguí caer parada, en punta de pie, sin hacer ruido. Al mirar para arriba noté que él asomaba su cabeza por la ventana.

–¡Daniela, viniste! –Me dijo emocionado. Era la voz del fantasma.

En ese momento sólo quería morderlo y beberme su sangre, por lo que había dejado de respirar. No tenía aire en los pulmones, y no le pude contestar.

–Sube por favor –me rogó bajito–. Tengo mucho frío.

Trepé, porque no quería que tuviera frío. Comprendí que estaba enfermo y que sufría. Y yo no quería que sufriera, a pesar de tener muchos deseos de bebérmelo.

Él había vuelto a su cama, y parecía tener dificultades para volver a meterse dentro. Tenía los brazos débiles, y se cayó al piso entre la cama y la silla. Rápidamente me metí a su cuarto, y lo levanté sin hacer ruido. Lo metí a la cama y lo tapé. No era pequeño, de hecho era más alto que yo, pero pesaba muy poco y casi no había hecho ruido.

–Daniela… Gracias… –Me dijo contento.

No me atrevía a respirar, y tenía la boca llena de veneno. Lo tragué con dificultad. Nunca me había apetecido tanto un humano. Pensé, como una idiota, en que debía tener muy poquita sangre. De hecho, su corazón sonaba raro, como si le costara latir.

–Daniela, soy Cristóbal –me dijo, acercándome su mano–, y necesito tu ayuda.

Le tomé la mano, que era muy huesuda, y lo miré desesperada. Me llevé la otra mano a la cara, temiendo atacarlo en cualquier momento.

–¿Tienes mucha sed? –Preguntó, entendiendo. Asentí.

–¿Y no respiras por miedo a atacarme? –Preguntó. Asentí nuevamente.

–Te necesito, Daniela –me dijo, yendo al grano–. Cuando te vi, en la tele, y vi que estabas viviendo tan cerca, me di cuenta de que eras mi única esperanza. Estoy muriendo, y quiero pedirte que me ayudes a convertirme en vampiro.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y negué con la cabeza. ¿Estaba loco? Miré la ventana, tentada, deseando salir corriendo de vuelta a la cordura. Pero él se estiró y volvió a tomar mi mano.

–Soy todo lo que le queda a mi abuela –explicó desesperado–. Si yo muero queda sola. El resto de mi familia murió en la guerra, y ella me crió. Y ahora me queda muy poco tiempo de vida, y ella quedará sola. No tiene a nadie.

Entendí su dilema, pero necesitaba explicarle que su problema no se resolvería siendo vampiro. De hecho, terminaría comiéndose a su abuelita.

El problema era que no podía explicárselo sin tomar aire. Y, si tomaba aire, probablemente yo me lo comería a él. Vaya dilema. Miré alrededor, a ver si había con qué escribir, pero no encontré nada. De pronto se me iluminó la ampolleta, y saqué mi celular del bolsillo. Usé el editor para escribir.

"Si fueras vampiro no podrías cuidar a tu abuelita. Serías un peligro público y la matarías apenas la tuvieras cerca".

Le pasé el teléfono, y Cristóbal leyó. Asintió.

–He leído que los de la fuerza de paz consiguen controlarse en menos de un año, incluso hay algunos que se esfuerzan mucho y están listos en dos meses –argumentó, devolviéndome el teléfono.

Lo tomé, algo apestada, y decidida a hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Hacer nuevos vampiros es ilegal y, aunque no lo fuera, no conseguiría morderte sin matarte".

Se lo volví a pasar, y él volvió a asentir.

–No te preocupes, tengo todo planeado –me dijo, cansado. De pronto se puso todavía más verde y, comprendiendo que vomitaría, le acerqué el balde que había junto a su cama.

El pobre tipo vomitó muy poquito, y cuando volvió a tenderse en su almohada parecía medio muerto. Le acerqué una caja de pañuelos que había en su velador y él tomó uno con dificultad. Parecían pesarle los brazos. Entendiendo, lo tomé de su mano y le limpié el sudor de la cara y el vómito de la boca. Luego localicé el papelero y lo boté ahí.

–Tengo todo pensado –continuó, como si nada hubiera pasado–. Es ilegal morder humanos, pero la ley no dice nada contra inyectarse el veneno uno mismo. En estricto rigor, no estarías violando la ley si me dieras un poco de tu veneno. Y no correrías el riesgo de matarme, ya que no estarías presente cuando me lo inyecte.

Le puse los ojos en blanco, y tomé mi celular que había quedado sobre su cama luego de la vomitada.

"Si hicieras eso, aquí en tu casa, matarías a tu abuelita y a todos tus vecinos al terminar de transformarte".

Le pasé el celular, pero el tipo apenas podía levantar la mano, de modo que le puse el mensaje frente a la cara.

–Sí, ése es un problema –admitió–. Pero pensaba abusar de ti y pedirte que avisaras a tiempo a la fuerza de paz para que vinieran a ayudarme.

"Creo que escogerían matarte" escribí, y se lo mostré. Él asintió.

–Estoy muriendo de todas formas, Daniela –me dijo, desesperado–. Me devolvieron del hospital porque ya no podían hacer nada por mí. Yo pedí morir en mi casa.

Me dio mucha pena. Nos miramos por algunos segundos, y sentí muchos deseos de abrazarlo y cuidarlo. ¡No quería que muriera, maldita sea! Pero tampoco quería condenarlo a una vida miserable como la mía, sólo para cuidar a su abuelita decrépita, que de todas formas estaba en las últimas.

"Tu abuelita es muy viejita" escribí, y se lo mostré.

–Sí. Pero no quiero que pase sus últimos años completamente sola. Está sorda, y no tiene a nadie Daniela.

"La vida de un vampiro es deprimente, sobre todo la de uno joven. ¿Qué edad tienes?" escribí, y se lo volví a mostrar.

–Tengo dieciséis –me dijo, sonriendo–. Los acabo de cumplir ayer. Eres mi regalo de cumpleaños Daniela.

Eso me conmovió, e inhalé con cuidado. La garganta me quemó, y se me volvió a llenar la boca de veneno.

–No lo conseguirías –le dije con dificultad, luego de tragar–. Demasiadas cosas pueden salir mal.

–Es lo único que puedo hacer –argumentó–. No la quiero abandonar, y me dijeron que no pasaría agosto. De hecho, he aguantado hasta hoy con dificultad.

Suspiré.

–Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil –agregó–. Pero no sé qué más hacer.

–¿Cómo conseguiste hacer lo de las voces?

–¿Qué voces? –Preguntó, sin entender.

–Llevo casi un mes escuchando tu voz, llamándome, en mi cabeza –expliqué–. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

–No lo sé –dijo, extrañado–. Sólo pedí mucho a Dios que te trajera, y me concentré mucho en tu cara. Me imaginé llamándote y pidiéndote que vinieras a mi casa. Sabía que era ridículo, pero al verte frente a mí me doy cuenta de que los milagros sí existen.

Eso me hizo ponerme a tiritar. Nunca me habían dicho algo tan lindo, estuve casi segura de eso. No quería que muriera ese humano que olía tan rico.

–Sólo necesito que me dejes veneno –insistió–. Y que avises dentro de tres días para que me vengan a contener antes de que despierte.

–Creo que escogerán matarte –le dije, tiritando aún.

–Es posible –admitió–. Pero de todas formas no viviré mucho más. Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

–Duele mucho –le advertí.

–Sí, estoy enterado –me dijo, riendo un poco–. Pero he vivido una tortura por dos años. Creo que podré aguantar tres días de dolor.

–Probablemente sean más –razoné–. A mí me mordieron un martes y me desperté recién el sábado.

–Pensaba que eran tres –dijo inquieto.

–No sé cómo lo hacen con los tipos de la fuerza de paz –expliqué–. Probablemente los llenan de veneno.

–Yo peso muy poco. Probablemente mi transformación sea rápida –razonó.

Pensé en lo útil que sería Alice en una situación como ésa. Me asombró que no hubiera llamado para intervenir. Asumí que ella vería que no interviniendo me ayudaba. O tal vez no quería intervenir más en mis decisiones.

En ese momento Cristóbal volvió a ponerse verde, y le volví a acercar el balde. Nuevamente vomitó muy poco, aunque distinguí sangre. Tragué veneno, con la garganta al rojo.

–Daniela, te lo ruego –me dijo, con tono de urgencia. Se estiró, y de su velador sacó un frasco de crema antiarrugas. Me lo pasó, y no entendí. ¿Quería que lo encremara?

–Está vacío y limpio –explicó–. ¿Puedes escupir veneno adentro?

Lo miré a los ojos, y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo. De pronto descubrí que _quería_ que él fuera un vampiro. Egoístamente, lo quería para mí. Me concentré en su olor, delicioso, y se me llenó la boca de veneno. Él lo notó, y puso cara de alivio. Le di la espalda para escupir dentro del frasco, algo avergonzada. Llené muy poquito, por lo que me concentré nuevamente. Descubrí que me bastaba respirar y relajarme para que la boca se me volviera a llenar de veneno. Con eso, rápidamente conseguí llenar el frasquito hasta arriba. Lo tapé, nerviosa, y me volví hacia él.

–¿Cuándo lo harás? –Pregunté.

–Apenas te vayas –me dijo–. Tengo listo lo que necesito, no te preocupes. No deseo involucrarte más de lo necesario.

–Pero, cuando te lo inyectes, comenzará a arder –expliqué–. Luego no tendrás control alguno sobre tu cuerpo. ¿Qué harás cuando suba tu abuelita?

–Le dejaré una nota en la puerta antes de hacerlo –explicó–, y cerraré con pestillo. Ella entenderá.

–¿Y no temes que ella misma llame a la fuerza de paz antes de tiempo?

–Le dejaré una nota, Daniela, explicándole todo. De verdad, no te preocupes –insistió.

–Ok. Espero que tu plan resulte. Eres el humano que mejor huele.

–No me he dado un baño en dos semanas, y he vomitado –dijo Cristóbal–. Debo oler espantoso.

–Es el olor de tu sangre –expliqué–. Creo que es lo más delicioso que he olido en mi vida. Y espero de corazón que no mueras. Si lo consigues, prométeme que seremos amigos.

Cristóbal se puso a llorar él.

–Te lo prometo –dijo emocionado–. Seremos amigos. Cuando te vi en la tele sentí algo dentro de mí. Estaba desesperado, y al verte sentí esperanza.

Me acerqué a él, y lo abracé. Aunque estaba sedienta me di cuenta de que no deseaba atacarlo.

–Daniela, ten cuidado –me rogó. Aparentemente estaba apretándolo demasiado.

–Lo siento –le dije, apoyándolo con cuidado de vuelta en su cama. Noté que le había dejado el pijama mojado, pero asumí que cuando se estuviera retorciendo de dolor daría lo mismo.

–Gracias –me dijo bajito, mirando el frasco en el velador.

–Suerte –le dije.

–Vete ahora –me rogó–. Y el domingo contacta a la fuerza de paz y avisa por favor para que vengan.

–Espero no ir a la cárcel por tu culpa –me burlé, asustada.

–Espero que no –respondió él–. Aunque confío en que respeten la ley. No hay nada en contra de la donación de veneno.

Nos reímos ambos.

–Te dejo para que te vampirices –le dije, tomándole una mano. No se la apreté, por miedo a quebrársela.

–Gracias Daniela –murmuró él.

Me di la vuelta y salté ventana abajo. Arranqué rápido, sin mirar atrás. No estaba segura de haber hecho algo bueno o de haber hecho algo malo. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que había hecho lo único que podía hacer.

–.–

Cuando volví a la casa noté que todo seguía tal cual. Podía oír a las dos parejas arriba, y en la tele seguían pasando "La dimensión desconocida". Miré la hora, y noté que iban a ser las cinco y media de la mañana. Me había tardado muy poco en ir y volver.

Estaba empapada, necesitaba cambiarme de ropa. Pero también necesitaba volver a meterme los dispositivos, y eso último era más urgente. Los saqué del sillón y me fui al baño. Respiré profundo. Podía hacerlo. De pronto sentí un dolor agudo en un brazo, y tuve que meterme un puño en la boca para no gritar. Entendí, no sé cómo, que Cristóbal se había inyectado el veneno. Caí al suelo del baño, casi ciega de dolor. ¿Por qué mierda me dolía a mí?

Los dispositivos cayeron al suelo, y perdí el conocimiento.

–.–

Los golpes en la puerta del baño me despertaron. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, muchísimo. No era como cuando Jasper me había mordido, pero era como tener el cuerpo entero acalambrado.

–Daniela, déjanos pasar –decía la voz de Carmen. Parecía asustada.

–Daniela, voy a entrar –amenazó Eleazar.

Me arrastré como pude, y quité el pestillo. Me desplomé en el suelo luego de hacerlo.

La puerta, al abrirse, chocó con mi brazo. Gemí, adolorida. Eso era muy raro. No tenía por qué dolerme un portazo. Era un maldito vampiro.

–¿Qué sucede tesoro? –Me dijo Carmen, agachándose.

–Si te lo dijera no me creerías –le respondí, con dificultad.

En ese momento Eleazar vio mis dispositivos en el piso, y se llevó una mano a la frente.

–¿Qué hiciste, Daniela? –Preguntó aterrado, a pesar de que era obvio: me había sacado los putos dispositivos.

–Hay que ponérselos –dijo Carmen, asustada también–. Si la fuerza de paz descubre que se los sacó irá a la cárcel.

–Ella y nosotros –dijo Eleazar en tono sombrío.

–Lo siento –murmuré–. No quería causarles dificultades.

–Ok, quédate quieta –me solicitó Eleazar–. Amor, sujétala por favor.

Dejé que me bajaran los pantalones, amargada pero resignada. Estaba demasiado tiesa para defenderme de todas formas. Eleazar me abrió y apreté la mandíbula. Sentí la agonía cuando me metió y me acomodó el dispositivo de rastreo, y luego nuevamente cuando me metió el otro.

–Ya, tranquila… –Me dijo Carmen, cuando me puse a llorar.

Me levantó con cuidado.

–¿Por qué estás mojada? –Preguntó extrañada.

–Salí al patio –mentí–. Y llovía.

–No entiendo qué te pasó por la cabeza –dijo Eleazar, cabreado–. Por ahora cámbiate de ropa y descansa hasta reponerte. Después hablamos. Estoy demasiado enojado ahora de todas formas.

Sentí algo desagradable en el estómago, y me puse a llorar. Carmen me cargó escalera arriba, y en mi cuarto me ayudó a desvestirme y a vestirme con ropa seca.

–¿Qué pasó? –Me preguntó, preocupada–. ¿Por qué estás tan adolorida? No puede ser sólo por los dispositivos…

Negué con la cabeza.

–Soy una imbécil –le dije simplemente. Preferí que creyeran eso a decirles lo que de verdad había hecho. Si les contaba antes de tiempo podrían intentar impedir que Cristóbal terminara de transformarse.

Carmen negó con la cabeza, pero no insistió.

–Tiéndete –me dijo, cuando ya estuve vestida–. Yo llevaré tu ropa a la secadora.

–Gracias Carmen. Siento todas las molestias que les he causado.

Ella suspiró, y tras decirme "descansa" nuevamente salió y cerró la puerta. Busqué mi celular, y me di cuenta de que lo debía haber dejado en el baño. Pero no tenía ganas de bajar. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me dolía el culo, y no quería toparme con Eleazar.

–.–

Al rato se me fue pasando al menos el dolor del culo. Pero seguía doliéndome todo el cuerpo. Me pregunté si tendría que soportar eso hasta que Cristóbal acabara de transformarse. Dios… Eso podía tardar varios días.

Cuando sentí los pasos de Eleazar subir la escalera me puse tensa. Llamó a mi puerta.

–Pasa –le dije, asustada.

Eleazar entró, y al verme tendida en la cama frunció el ceño.

–¿Te sigue doliendo? –Preguntó, preocupado.

–No, ya se me pasó –admití–. Pero la verdad es que no me siento nada bien.

–No puedes estar enferma –razonó, cerrando la puerta–. Eres un vampiro.

–Lo sé –murmuré amargada.

Eleazar se acercó, y se sentó en mi cama.

–Quiero que me expliques por qué te sacaste los dispositivos –me dijo, muy serio.

–De idiota –inventé–. No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo.

–Mientes. Dime la verdad Daniela –exigió.

–No puedo. ¿Puedes confiar en mí por favor? –Le rogué.

–Confiaba en ti, pero ya no –respondió–. Y, si no me lo explicas dentro de los próximos dos minutos, llamaré a tu padre y se lo contaré a él. No puedo permitir que te quedes si vas a estar haciendo estas cosas Daniela. Mientras permanezcas aquí soy responsable de ti.

–Lo siento –murmuré.

–Eso no me sirve –insistió–. Dime por qué lo hiciste.

Me puse a llorar, y Eleazar resopló. Me levantó, y me puso boca abajo sobre él. Sin decir nada comenzó a pegarme. Entre eso, y el dolor del cuerpo entero, era como estar en el infierno.

–Por qué lo hiciste –preguntó luego de un rato, deteniéndose.

–Tenía que hacerlo –murmuré desesperada.

–¿Por qué, Daniela? –Insistió, dándome otra palmada.

–Tenía que hacerlo, confía en mí por favor Eleazar –le rogué.

Lo oí suspirar, y luego volvió a pegarme. Me resigné, amargada. Supuse que Cristóbal debía estar mucho más adolorido que yo en ese momento.

Luego de otro rato volvió a detenerse, y volvió a hacerme la misma pregunta. No le contesté. No podía decirle la verdad sin delatar a Cristóbal.

–Ok Daniela –me dijo cabreado, volviendo a ponerme en la cama–. No te voy a seguir castigando. Llamaré a tu padre y que él decida.

–¡No! ¿Me puedo quedar hasta el domingo? –Le rogué.

–No –me respondió con voz fría–. Te irás apenas Carlisle te pueda venir a buscar.

Miré el techo, desesperada.

–Si te cuento ¿puedes guardar el secreto? –Le rogué.

–Eso depende de lo que me cuentes –contestó, más tranquilo.

–Estoy intentando proteger a otra persona –expliqué–. Si hablo pondré en peligro de muerte a otro.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó asustado–. ¿Mordiste a alguien?

–Técnicamente, no.

–¿Qué hiciste? –Exclamó alarmado.

–Un moribundo necesitaba mantenerse con vida por más tiempo, y me rogó que le diera de mi veneno. Él mismo se lo iba a inyectar –confesé.

Eleazar inspiró profundo, con los ojos cerrados, y se pasó la mano por la cara.

–Estás muy loca –me dijo finalmente–. ¿Te quitaste el dispositivo para que no te pudieran asociar con el humano?

–Más o menos…

–¿Te das cuenta de que cuando despierte será una masacre? –Preguntó enojado.

–No. Le prometí que el domingo llamaría a la fuerza de paz para avisar dónde podían encontrarlo. Él espera que lo contengan, y que le ayuden a controlar su sed para poder cuidar a su abuelita.

Eleazar negó con la cabeza.

–Llamaré a tu padre –dijo, parándose.

–¡Espera hasta el domingo! –Le rogué.

–No podemos resolver esto solos Daniela. ¿Dónde quedó el humano?

No le contesté. No pensaba darles más datos para que lo fueran a matar.

Eleazar gruñó y salió de mi cuarto dando un portazo. Lo oí llamar por teléfono, y cuando le contestaron me di cuenta de que había llamado a la fuerza de paz. Sentí pánico. Estaba frita.

Cuando colgó, volvió a llamar. Lo oí hablar con mi padre. El grito que dio me hizo fruncir el ceño. Carlisle nunca gritaba. Luego dijo que vendría, y colgó.

La fuerza de paz llegó más rápido que Carlisle, obviamente. En menos de una hora el helicóptero estaba aterrizando en el prado, afuera. Eleazar y Carmen los recibieron, y pronto varios pasos subieron la escalera. Me sentí aterrada.

El general Sharp entró él primero. Estaba armado, pero no me apuntaba. Detrás de él entraron otros dos vampiros de su unidad, y uno cargaba candados para pies y manos. Me resigné.

–¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó el general.

–Doné veneno a un humano –confesé. No valía la pena seguir luchando contra lo inevitable, y de todas formas se tendrían que enterar.

El general suspiró, e hizo signo con la mandíbula en mi dirección.

–Claus… –dijo simplemente.

Claus, que cargaba los candados, se acercó a mí. Dejé que me los pusiera.

–¿Alguien más de aquí participó?

–No, yo actué a escondidas. Carmen y Eleazar se dieron cuenta hace poco, y ahí los llamaron a ustedes.

–¿Y dónde está el humano?

–Calle Las Azucenas 1065 –recité.

–¿Sabes qué hizo con el veneno?

–Asumo que se lo inyectó –confesé–. Ésa era su intención, ya que estaba muriendo y no quería dejar a su abuelita sola en el mundo. Me pidió que los contactara a ustedes el domingo, a tiempo de que le impidieran matarla. Cree poder adquirir control sobre su sed rápido, como ustedes, para poder volver a la casa a acompañarla y protegerla.

El general asintió, y sacó un móvil de su bolsillo. Dio la dirección y la orden de ir a retirar un humano en proceso de transformación.

–Por favor no lo maten –rogué.

–No te puedo prometer nada –me dijo, acercándose y tomándome en brazos. Gemí, adolorida.

–¿Estás herida? –Preguntó.

–Creo que existe una conexión entre el humano y yo –expliqué–. Sé que suena raro, pero sentí cuando se inyectó el veneno, a pesar de que yo ya estaba de vuelta aquí. Desde ese momento me duele todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera entera acalambrada. Y, más encima, Eleazar me pegó por lo que había hecho.

–Ok, vamos –dijo, pero me tomó con más cuidado.

Me cargaron escalera abajo. En el vestíbulo estaban Carmen y Eleazar. Kate y Garrett no se veían ni se oían.

–Perdónenme por favor –les pedí cuando pasamos junto a ellos.

–Bueno tesoro –me dijo Carmen–. Tu papá llegará pronto, prometió venirse de inmediato.

–¿Puedo acompañarla como representante mientras llega su padre? –Pidió Eleazar.

–Sí, es lo mejor –dijo el general Sharp–. Acompáñenos por favor.

Carmen se puso a llorar, y lamenté haberlos metido en el enredo.

–Ellos no tienen nada que ver –le recordé al general.

–Sí, ya lo explicaste –me contestó–. Eleazar no va detenido, no te preocupes.

Me subió al helicóptero, y Eleazar se sentó a mi lado. Cuando el vampiro Claus me terminó de poner el cinturón de seguridad, Eleazar me tomó la mano a pesar del bloque y me la apretó. Me sentí un poco mejor, al entender que ya no estaba tan molesto conmigo.

Cuando aterrizamos, en un helipuerto sobre un edificio, ya había salido el sol. El general Sharp me cargó adentro, y tomamos el ascensor. No me sorprendió demasiado que apretara el botón de más abajo, el –3. Otra vez un sócalo.

Cuando me metieron a una sala me fijé que no era la que Alice había descrito. Era ploma, y con un sarcófago como la de Brasil. Me sacaron los bloques y me metieron adentro sin ceremonias. Me relajó un poco que me pusieran boca arriba, ya que eso significaba que no me meterían nada en el culo, o al menos no todavía. Alcancé a ver la cara de Eleazar, triste, antes de que me taparan.

Sentí pasos irse, pero no los cinco que habían bajado conmigo sino sólo tres. Asumí que dos debían haberse quedado de guardia.

-.-

Pasaron muchas horas, y por los dolores que sentía asumí que Cristóbal debía estar pasándolo mal. Eso me consolaba, ya que debía seguir en proceso de transformación. Era tranquilizador que no lo hubieran achicharrado en el acto.

Cuando, muchísimas horas después, por fin oí tres pares de pasos acercarse, me alivié. Abrieron mi sarcófago, y noté que con el general venían Carlisle y la señora Estelle Pan. Carlisle parecía más viejo, y la mujer tenía los ojos rojos.

–Tienes veinte minutos Carlisle –le dijo el general, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y apretándoselo. Carlisle asintió, mudo.

–¿Quieres que me quede? –Ofreció la señora Pan. Carlisle inspiró, y negó con la cabeza.

El general les hizo un signo a los dos guardias y todos salieron dejándome sola con mi padre. Apenas cerraron la puerta, Carlisle se puso a llorar y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó fuerte, sacándome del sarcófago.

–¿Me van a matar? –Pregunté asustada.

–No tesoro –me dijo, separándose un poco para mirarme a la cara. Me sonrió lo mejor que pudo y me quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara–. Pero ya no podrás volver a vivir con nosotros, ni con Eleazar.

–¿Y adónde viviré? –Pregunté asustada.

Carlisle se puso a tiritar otra vez, y se sentó en el suelo conmigo encima. Me apretó tanto que me dolió.

–¿Iré a la cárcel? –Pregunté.

–Sí –murmuró.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –Pregunté, asustada.

–Cadena perpetua tesoro, por sacarte el dispositivo. La comisión decidió que eras un peligro para la sociedad y que ya no podrías acercarte a los humanos.

Y eso fue lo último que oí decir a mi padre, antes de que se me apagara la tele.

–.–


	29. Auxilio

AN: Gracias Mary. Sí, esta historia termina así de triste. Yo también estoy triste por ella. ¡Gracias por todos los ánimos que me has dado para que terminara esta historia!

Gracias MC. Lo siento, por el final triste. Gracias por todas las veces que comentaste ésta y las otras historias.

Gracias Claudia. Sí, fue un triste capítulo, lo siento. Efectivamente, aunque no saldrá en la historia, te garantizo que Esme, Carlisle, sus hijos y los de Denali se sentirán muy tristes. Incluso el general Veloso, toda su unidad, y todo el clan de los Pan se sentirán tristes.

**Capítulo 29: Auxilio**

Cuando desperté estaba en un sillón muy cómodo. Ya no me dolía el cuerpo, pero estaba sedienta. Miré a mi alrededor, y estaba en un cuarto blanco. En una esquina había una cámara, y noté que en las otras tres también. Vi la puerta, el escritorio, y entendí. La visión de Alice se había concretado. Y estaba vestida con un buzo plomo y zapatillas de lona.

Cerré los ojos. Cadena perpetua… Nunca volvería a casa. Casi hubiera preferido que me mataran. Me pregunté qué le habrían hecho a Cristóbal. Ya no me dolía el cuerpo, de modo que o bien se había terminado de transformar, o bien lo habían matado y ya descansaba en paz. Suertudo él.

Me levanté. No tenía candados de pies ni de manos. ¿Tendría dispositivo anti–fuga? Sospeché qué sí. Probablemente me lo habían puesto, mientras estuve inconsciente. ¿Por qué ese dolor no me había despertado? En fin, ya me lo dirían, supuse.

Me acerqué a la puerta, pero no tenía manilla. Debía estar hecha para ser abierta por fuera. Llamé, esperando que hubiera alguien que me pudiera decir al menos qué día era. Estaba sedienta, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría pasado.

El cuarto no tenía puntos ciegos, y en el escritorio no había nada. Ni siquiera tenía un puto cajón. Volví al Berger, resignada a pasar el tiempo. Cerré los ojos, y canté para relajarme.

Poco tiempo después, probablemente entre una hora o dos, por fin se abrió la puerta. Era el general Sharp, y venía con un cooler.

–Buenos días Daniela –me saludó. Vi en sus ojos que estaba triste.

–Buenos días general –le dije, parándome–. ¿Qué día es hoy?

–Martes cuatro de octubre –me dijo, poniendo el cooler en la mesa. Lo abrió, y me pasó una bolsa de sangre.

La abrí, agradecida, y me la bebí rápido. Era de cerdo, y estaba fresca. Se la devolví aliviada.

–¿Quieres más? –Me preguntó.

–¿Tiene más?

–Sí, traje más por si acaso. Pensé que estarías muy sedienta.

–Sí, lo estoy –admití.

–Se te ve en tus ojos –me dijo, sonriéndome levemente.

Me bebí al seco la segunda bolsa, y cuando terminé me sentía muy satisfecha.

–Gracias –le dije, devolviéndosela.

–De nada.

Cerró el cooler, y me quedó mirando.

–¿Es verdad que me condenaron a cadena perpetua?

–Sí –admitió–. Permanecerás aquí todo el tiempo, salvo domingo por medio que podrás ducharte y cambiarte de ropa.

–¿Sin reentrenamiento? –Pregunté.

–Sin reentrenamiento, ni castigos, ni nada –aseguró–. No te preocupes.

Asentí. Sólo me encerrarían como a un animal peligroso.

–¿Tengo puesto un dispositivo anti–fuga? –Pregunté, preocupada ante la posibilidad de que me llevaran al sarcófago en un futuro próximo.

–Sí. Te lo pusimos antes de traerte aquí. Permaneciste inconsciente –explicó, confirmando mis sospechas. Eso me alivió un poco.

–¿Puedo recibir visitas?

–Transcurridos dos años, podrás recibir visitas una vez al año, por diez horas, sujeto a buen comportamiento –explicó.

Asentí amargada.

–¿Qué ocurrió con Cristóbal? –Pregunté, luego de un par de segundos.

–Es uno de nosotros –informó el general–. Yo lo adopté.

Eso me sorprendió.

–¿Y su abuelita?

–Falleció de un infarto –respondió–. Lo siento.

–Debe estar triste –comenté.

–Sí, mucho. Pero siente que hizo todo lo que pudo. Él lamenta haberte puesto en esta situación, Daniela.

–No me encarcelaron por ayudarlo, sino por sacarme el dispositivo ¿no? –Pregunté con amargura–. Él nunca me pidió que hiciera eso.

–Están legislando en base a vuestro caso –dijo el general, muy serio–. Pronto, hacer lo que ustedes hicieron será castigado con pena de muerte tanto para el vampiro donante como para el humano receptor.

–¿Tengo la posibilidad de salir libre alguna vez? –Pregunté, con la garganta apretada.

–No Daniela. Pero estás a mi cargo ahora, e intentaré que tu vida sea lo menos miserable posible.

Asentí nuevamente.

–Puedes llamarme Stan si quieres –ofreció.

–Gracias… –Murmuré.

–Carlisle me dijo que te gustaba dibujar, y tengo autorización para traerte algo para que pases el tiempo, con ciertas limitaciones. ¿Prefieres que te traiga con qué pintar, o algún juego, o con qué escuchar música?

–Con qué pintar estaría bien –comenté-. O un rompecabezas.

–Ok. Daniela: no puedes recibir visitas externas, pero yo puedo venir a verte a diario si quieres. ¿Te gustaría eso?

–Sí. ¿Puede venir Cristóbal?

–No Daniela –explicó–. Sólo yo puedo visitarte, o los miembros de mi unidad que yo autorice.

–Carlisle es miembro de la fuerza de paz –recordé.

–Sí, pero no es de mi unidad.

–Ah…

Me puse a llorar, y tras dudar un instante el general se acercó. Me abrazó, y lo dejé.

–Yo entiendo lo que hicieron –me aseguró, al oído–. Y estuve entre los que se opusieron a tu condena. Pero el hecho es que te sacaste el dispositivo, y eso es ilegal. Además, la opinión pública está presionando, y quieren evitar a toda costa que otros sigan su ejemplo. Por eso se está legislando con carácter de urgente. Aunque también hay detractores. En fin…

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

–Entre Cristóbal y tú dejaron un saco de gatos allá afuera –agregó riendo.

–Entiendo. ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? –Le pregunté.

–Porque pensé que querrías saberlo –me respondió, separándose de mí.

–Sí, claro que quiero, y se lo agradezco –le dije con sinceridad–. Es que como es mi carcelero, me extrañó que me hablara tanto.

El general suspiró, y se alejó unos pasos.

–Estás condenada, y nunca saldrás de aquí Daniela. Pero, personalmente, creo que es una sentencia excesivamente dura. Quieren hacer un ejemplo contigo, y no estoy de acuerdo. Y, como estás bajo mi cuidado, intentaré que tu encarcelamiento sea lo más humanitario posible. No es mucho lo que puedo hacer, pero como puedo visitarte y conversar contigo cuando quiera, pensé que al menos podía ser tu amigo y acompañarte lo más posible. Además, se lo prometí a Carlisle.

–Gracias señor –respondí agradecida.

–No me llames señor –me dijo sonriendo–. Puedes llamarme Stan.

–Es que me da nervio llamarlo por su nombre –expliqué–. Es muy viejo.

El general se rio.

–Sí, supongo que tengo edad para ser tu abuelo –admitió.

–¿Qué edad tenía cuando Carlisle lo transformó? –Pregunté.

–Sesenta. Soy el más viejo de la fuerza de paz.

–En edad humana –corregí–. En edad vampírica Carlisle les gana a todos.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón –admitió-. Aunque creo que Eleazar es más viejo.

Nos quedamos en silencio luego de ese comentario, y miré alrededor.

–¿Es posible que saquen las cámaras? Es que me siento muy observada.

–No, no puedo hacer eso –explicó–. Lo haría de buen grado, pero no tengo autorización para hacerlo.

–¿Puedo tener un calendario digital? Aquí no hay ventanas, y me gustaría no olvidar qué día es.

–Sí, creo que eso puede arreglarse –concedió.

–¿Me traerá sangre cada martes?

–No necesariamente. ¿Qué día preferirías?

–El viernes, como en mi casa –sugerí.

El general suspiró y miró el piso.

–Está bien, los viernes entonces –me dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa triste–. ¿Algo más?

–¿Cuándo va a volver?

–Mañana, sin falta –prometió–. Vendré cada día, y te avisaré antes si por alguna razón no puedo. ¿Alguna otra duda o petición?

–¿Podré hablar por teléfono con mi familia, o escribirles?

–No. La comunicación con el exterior está prohibida. Lo siento.

–¿Le puede decir a Carlisle que los quiero mucho, y que me perdonen por favor?

–Se lo diré –prometió–. ¿Algo más Daniela?

–No se me ocurre nada más –respondí amargada–. Mándele saludos a Cristóbal, supongo.

–Se los daré -prometió.

Nos quedamos callados nuevamente.

–Estoy feliz de tener a Cristóbal de hijo –me dijo–. Y te tengo que dar las gracias porque, si no fuera por ti, no lo tendría. No quiero decir con esto que los felicite por lo que hicieron. Pero, dado que ya metieron la pata, prefiero al menos agradecer la alegría inesperada de ser padre.

–¿Usted no tiene hijos? –Pregunté extrañada.

–Mi esposa, mi hijo, mis hijas, y sus familias fueron asesinados durante la guerra. Quedé solo -explicó.

–Ah. Lo siento. No lo sabía.

–Cristóbal lleva poco tiempo conmigo, pero ha sido un gran consuelo.

–¿Y cómo se las arregla para que no salga a atacar a nadie? ¡Usted está aquí conmigo!

–No hay peligro de que ataque a nadie –me aseguró–. Está en entrenamiento, encerrado doce horas diarias con olor a sangre y vigilado todo el día por dos miembros de la unidad. Supongo que en cosa de meses ya se habrá acostumbrado.

–Ah. Pobre. Debe estar vuelto loco –comenté, recordando esas noches en la terraza junto con Carlisle, dos siglos antes.

–Lo superará –dijo el general–. Y él mismo se lo buscó de todas formas, inyectándose tu veneno.

–Su intención era buena –le recordé.

–Sí, lo sé Daniela. Ya te dije que comprendo lo que hicieron.

El general se volvió a acercar a mí y me abrazó nuevamente. Me dio un beso en la cabeza y volvió luego a la mesa a tomar el cooler.

–Intentaré traerte lo que pediste mañana –prometió–. Nos vemos.

–Hasta mañana.

El general sonrió, y tras poner el cooler en el suelo se sacó su reloj de pulsera de la mano. Me lo pasó.

–Te lo presto hasta mañana –me dijo–. Fue un regalo de mi esposa, y es una antigüedad, así que cuídalo mucho. Volveré a las siete de la mañana.

–Gracias, no lo romperé –le prometí, y él me sonrió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, me puse el reloj en la muñeca. Era anticuado, efectivamente, pero me reconfortó al menos poder saber qué hora era. Me tendí en el Berger, e intenté relajarme.

–.–

Pasaron los días, y pronto me sentí más en confianza con el general. Me trajo un rompecabezas chico, un cuaderno, un sacapuntas, una caja de lápices de colores, y varios lápices grafito. También me trajo un calendario digital que colgó de un muro. Así puedo saber a cada momento qué día y qué hora es. No me pudo traer una tele, cuando se la pedí, ya que se supone que estoy incomunicada.

Conversamos mucho, y a veces trae un juego de mesa para jugar conmigo, principalmente dominó y ajedrez. También me cuenta de mi familia, ya que Carlisle lo llama a diario para saber de mí y para contarle de ellos. Supongo que es como nuestra paloma mensajera.

Resultó que Cristóbal tiene un don. Lo descubrió luego de un tiempo, cuando ya dejó de estar continuamente torturado por la sed y el entrenamiento. Es un telépata, y tiene el poder de enviar mensajes a la mente de quien quiera, sin importar la distancia, siempre que consiga visualizar a la persona o al vampiro. Eso ha sido un consuelo, ya que siempre me está mandando mensajes de cuánto me quiere y de cuán arrepentido está de haberme metido en el problema en el que estoy. Le he mandado decir, a través del general, que me condenaron por sacarme el dispositivo, y que eso no fue su culpa. Pero él se sigue culpando igual. Creo que lo amo, pero es un amor angustiante ya que lo más probable es que, si es que nos volvemos a ver, esto sólo sea para las visitas anuales cuando cumpla dos años aquí.

No voy a negarlo, estoy muy deprimida. Pero, ante una realidad de la que no puedo escapar, me he resignado.

A fines de octubre de ese año decidí hacer lo que Alice me vio haciendo en su visión, y comencé a escribir mi historia. Llevo varios cuadernos, y Stan me trae uno nuevo cada vez que se me va a acabar el que estoy usando. Pero ya no tengo mucho más que contar, de modo que asumo que éste será el último, al menos por un tiempo. Supongo que, como todos los otros, Stan se lo llevará al traerme uno nuevo.

Sé que allá afuera hay gente que me defiende, y que piensa que deberían perdonarme y liberarme. También sé que hay gente que piensa que deberían matarme y ya. Desearía que alguno de los dos grupos consiguiera ser escuchado, ya que la cadena perpetua para un vampiro es la peor de las condenas. Llevo más de ocho meses presa, y ya siento que he vivido una eternidad aquí. Cumpliré 227 años en un par de semanas, y a lo más que puedo aspirar es a una visita anual de mi familia, dentro de quince meses.

Creo que es excesivo.

Y ya no tengo qué más contar, de modo que, hasta nuevo aviso, me pondré a dibujar.

FIN

-.-.-

AN: Es improbable que yo escriba una secuela a esta historia, pero si a alguien le da pena Daniela y quiere escribirla saliendo de la cárcel por favor siéntase en la libertad de hacerlo. Yo feliz.

A todos los que leyeron hasta acá, muchas gracias por el tiempo que dedicaron a hacerlo y por tenerle fe a esta historia. Y un abrazo y un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que en algún momento me animaron con sus comentarios.

¡Y una gran sonrisa agradecida al valiente lector que osó incluir esta historia entre sus favoritas! :D Espero que no se arrepienta luego de leer el final…


	30. Solución (27 Alternativo)

AN: Hola. No pensaba volver a escribir nada sobre Daniela, pero me sugirieron que hiciera un final alternativo para "Maldito Mundo", uno menos triste. Supuse que podía al menos intentarlo, e iré subiendo lo que escriba en la medida que lo escriba. Pero, a diferencia de las historias anteriores, no sé cómo terminará ni cuántos capítulos tendrá.

La historia retoma en el capítulo 27, en la escena en la que Carlisle se está yendo de Denali tras visitar a Daniela. Reescribí una parte, la del principio, ya que había un error grosero de continuidad. También arreglé otros errores de lógica que se me habían pasado.

A quienes lean esto les pido que finjan que Daniela no escribió cosas como "Y ésa fue la última vez que los vi" (capítulo 25) o "mi vida comenzó a irse a la mierda, ya en forma definitiva" (capítulo 18) ya que en este final alternativo supongo que su vida no se terminará yendo a la mierda.

**Capítulo 27 (alternativo) Solución**

_El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y sentí un poco de angustia cuando el teléfono de Carlisle sonó._

–_Vienen en camino –informó–. Estarán aquí en diez minutos._

–_Me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo –le dije con franqueza._

–_No puedo, hija –respondió triste–. Pero tú podrías venir conmigo. Hay espacio en el helicóptero, y te compraría un pasaje en el aeropuerto para que viajes conmigo._

_Por un momento evalué la posibilidad, pero como si lo hubiera adivinado la voz me dijo con urgencia "ven Daniela, te lo ruego, no queda tiempo". Era el mensaje más largo hasta el momento, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago de angustia. Era como si el fantasma hubiera conseguido traspasarme lo que sentía. Fue horrible._

_Carlisle notó mi cara, y se alarmó._

–_Tesoro, dime que te pasa –me urgió._

–_Es la idea de volver al castillo, me causa angustia cada vez que pienso en eso –mentí con rapidez. Carlisle pareció contrariado._

–_Si no quieres estudiar ni hacer aseo podemos negociar –ofreció–. Y, si quieres, hasta te instalo una tele en tu cuarto._

_Eso me sorprendió, y lo miré escéptica. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?_

–_Sólo tienes que decir "ok" y te llevo conmigo –insistió._

_La voz gimió, como si sufriera, y eso me sorprendió. Sentí una gran angustia por esa voz, y decidí que no podría con mi consciencia si decidía ignorarla._

Carlisle me quedó mirando, preocupado. Había notado nuevamente que algo me pasaba.

-Debo bajar –dijo resignado-. ¿Me acompañas al menos hasta el helicóptero hija?

-Claro papá –le respondí, sintiéndome culpable. Despegué el dibujo de Esme y se lo pasé. Él lo miró, sonrió, y me dio un besito en la cabeza.

Lo acompañé a su cuarto por su bolso, y al cuarto de secado por el resto de su ropa. Guardó todo con cuidado, incluso mi dibujo. Sentimos el helicóptero acercarse y posarse en el pasto. Salimos todos, y yo lo acompañé hasta el helicóptero para despedirme. Pero sufrí una brutal traición. Me agarró, y antes de que alcanzara a atinar me había pasado a uno de los vampiros del helicóptero.

-Carmen, ¿me traes las cosas de mi hija por favor? –Dijo con decisión. Carmen asintió y corrió de vuelta a la casa.

-¡Papá! –Reclamé, desde dentro del helicóptero, debatiéndome en los brazos del vampiro que me agarraba, uno que estaba segura de que se llamaba Alan-. ¡Dijiste que podía quedarme!

-Calma hija –me respondió, volviéndose hacia mí-. Te llevaré a casa. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. No te preocupes.

-¡Suélteme! –Le grité al vampiro, e intenté morderle el brazo que tenía atravesado frente a mi pecho. Pero Carlisle, al notarlo, se acercó y me tomó él.

-Calma Daniela –insistió, entrando al helicóptero conmigo en brazos. Vi, por sobre su hombro, que los de Denali nos miraban inquietos.

-¿Y ustedes no van a hacer nada? –Les grité, dirigiéndome en particular a Eleazar.

Eleazar pareció contrariado, y se acercó al helicóptero.

-Daniela, cálmate y ve con tu papá –me ordenó, conciliador-. Pasa un tiempo con tu familia, relájate, disfrútalo. Puedes volver a vernos en otra ocasión, y quedarte cuanto tiempo quieras.

-¿Puedo volver ahora? –Pedí, enojada aunque más tranquila.

-No, ahora es mejor que vuelvas a casa con tu papá.

-¿Me estás echando? –Pregunté decepcionada.

-No, claro que no. Pero todos en tu familia están preocupados por ti, te extrañan, y es mejor que por ahora vuelvas a vivir con ellos.

En ese momento Carmen salió de la casa con mi mochila y caminó hacia nosotros.

-Esperen –dijo Eleazar, como recordando algo-. Corrió al cobertizo y volvió con mi conejo de mosaico a medias-. Para que lo puedas terminar, me dijo sonriendo, pasándoselo a uno de los vampiros del helicóptero.

-¿Quieres que lo terminemos juntos, tesoro? –Propuso Carlisle, animado.

-Ok… Murmuré amargada.

Nos despedimos de Eleazar y de Carmen, y el resto del clan nos hizo chao con la mano, desde el patio, donde se habían quedado parados. Carlisle se sentó, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, y me sentó sobre él. Luego me sujetó con sus brazos.

-Por este tramo del viaje seré yo tu cinturón de seguridad –me dijo sonriendo-. ¿O prefieres sentarte en el asiento de al lado?

-No, sobre ti está bien –murmuré amargada. La voz me estaba llamando por mi nombre en ese momento.

-Y nosotros haremos la vista gorda –se burló Alan, sentándose adelante junto al vampiro que piloteaba.

Cuando nos elevamos me amargué. Por mucho que Eleazar me hubiera dicho que podía volver cuando quisiera, sospechaba que Carlisle no volvería a darme permiso.

-Todo va a estar bien, tesoro –me tranquilizó Carlisle.

-¿Cumplirás todo lo que me prometiste? –Pregunté, esperando haber sacado al menos eso en limpio.

-Sí tesoro. Hablaremos de eso en casa con tu madre.

Me torcí un poco, para mirarlo a la cara, sospechando que se echaría para atrás apenas me tuviera de nuevo prisionera en el castillo. Él me sonrió, y me besó la frente.

-Confía en mí –insistió, y vi que se le torcía un poco un musculito de la frente. Eso le pasaba cuando estaba tenso. Entendí entonces que no quería hablar frente a sus compañeros de la fuerza de paz.

-Sí papá –le dije, y volví a sentarme mirando para el frente.

Sentí que me daba un beso en el pelo, y me hizo un poco de cariño en el costado con la mano.

En el aeropuerto alcancé a ver y oír brevemente algunas cámaras, pero nos metieron directamente a un avión, como en el viaje de ida. Y, al igual que en esa ocasión, muy pocos pasajeros adicionales volaron con nosotros. Aunque, al menos, ninguno de los que se subió armó escándalo ni nos miró feo. Una joven incluso se nos acercó, nos dio la mano a ambos, y nos dijo que no debíamos hacer caso a los pelmazos.

Cuando se alejó miré a Carlisle, a ver si me explicaba el curioso comentario.

-Es imposible gustarle a todo el mundo, hija –me dijo bajito al oído-. No le des más vueltas al comentario.

Asumí que todos los humanos que se habían atrevido a compartir el vuelo con nosotros eran "pro integración", como Charles y su familia. Me pregunté cuál sería la proporción de personas que nos odiaban con respecto a las que no.

En ese momento la voz comenzó a llamarme nuevamente, traspasándome una inexplicable angustia. Y algo se debió notar en mi cara, porque Carlisle me tomó la mano.

-Hija, quiero ayudarte. Dime por favor qué te pasa –me dijo bajito.

-No quiero volver –le dije simplemente.

-¿De verdad es sólo eso? –Insistió.

-Sí –murmuré, bajando la vista.

-Creo que mientes, tesoro –me respondió triste-. Pero supongo que éste no es el lugar ni el momento para conversar.

El vuelo se me hizo largo. Intenté concentrarme en la tele, pero por más que nos alejábamos de América la voz volvía periódicamente a llamarme, repitiendo la dirección, y traspasándome su angustia. Y, cuando por fin se callaba, me volvía la angustia propia al recordar que volvería a encerrarme en el castillo. Esperaba que Carlisle cumpliera su palabra.

-.-

Un enjambre de periodistas nos esperaba en el aeropuerto. Pero, finalizado el trámite, Carlisle sólo se colgó mi mochila y su bolso en un hombro, me tomó en brazos, y corrió a velocidad vampiro hacia el estacionamiento sin detenerse a hablar con los periodistas como hacía antes. Yo cargué mi conejo. Reconocí nuestro auto y adentro estaban Esme, Alice y Jasper. Salieron rápido al vernos acercar. Esme me arrancó prácticamente de los brazos de Carlisle.

-Tesoro… Te extrañé tanto… Estaba tan preocupada… -Me dijo, apretándome.

-Yo también te extrañé mamá –mentí. Aunque no era tan mentira ya que sentir su olor me había producido un poco de relajo y alegría.

Alice y Jasper me pasaron la mano por la espalda y me besaron la cabeza. Pero el reencuentro fue muy breve ya que algunos periodistas habían localizado el vehículo y ya se acercaban.

-Salgamos de aquí –murmuró Carlisle, y se subió al asiento del piloto. Alice se subió a su lado.

Esme me sentó entre ella y Jasper, detrás de Carlisle y Alice. Sentí la calma alegre y anestésica de Jasper, y pronto estuvimos en la carretera. Una vez ahí todos parecieron más relajados, y Alice se volvió hacia nosotros sonriendo.

-Qué bueno que volviste –me dijo-. Te extrañábamos.

-Yo también los extrañé –volví a mentir-. ¿Cómo ha estado todo en casa?

-Todo en orden –dijo Alice-. Y todo estará bien –agregó contenta.

Vi a Carlisle desviar brevemente la vista de la carretera para mirar a su hija, pero no comentó nada. Asumí que Alice había dejado de tener la visión aquella, de mí encerrada. Y Carlisle, que sospechaba algo, también debía haberse relajado.

-Todo estará bien –repitió Alice bajito, mirándome.

-Que bueno –contesté.

-Tenemos todo planeado para el embarcadero que construiremos en el lago –dijo Esme, contenta.

-Sí, me contaste. ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

-El próximo fin de semana –intervino Carlisle-. Quiero poder participar yo también.

En ese momento la voz volvió y, como siempre, sólo yo la oí. Pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, ahora estaba Jasper al lado y cuando el fantasma me traspasó su angustia Jasper también lo percibió.

-Tranquila… -Me dijo, tomándome la mano y mirándome preocupado. Sentí como usaba su don para quitarme la sensación. Esme, Alice y hasta Carlisle, por el retrovisor, nos miraron preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Daniela no se siente muy bien –informó Jasper.

-No me queden mirando… -Me quejé, avergonzada. Carlisle volvió la vista al frente, y los otros también dejaron de mirarme, aunque Jasper siguió mandándome su calma. Nadie dijo nada por varios minutos, salvo la voz. Pero, ella también, luego de un rato, se apagó. Sentí alivio, y Jasper se dio cuenta. Me miró intrigado, pero bajé la vista.

Él sacó su móvil, digitó un mensaje de texto y lo envió. Pronto le llegó la respuesta, y vi sus cejas juntarse un poco. Se guardó el celular, me miró brevemente, me sonrió, y me apretó la mano.

Estaba un poco intrigada y preocupada. Noté que Esme también miraba brevemente a Jasper. Pero Alice, en cambio, miraba relajada por la ventana. Sentí que me había perdido de algo.

A medida que nos acercábamos a casa comencé a sentir algo de aprensión. Me pregunté, nuevamente, si Carlisle cumpliría su promesa. Decidí presionar un poco.

-¿Papá? –Pregunté.

-Sí tesoro –me respondió, contento, mirándome por el retrovisor.

-¿Podemos pasar a comprar la tele que me prometiste?

Jasper y Esme se quedaron mirando a Carlisle, claramente para ellos eso era información nueva.

-Mañana, hija –respondió-. Van a ser las tres de la mañana y no hay nada abierto.

Me sentí estúpida por no haber pensado en eso.

-Iremos cuando vuelva de mi trabajo –prometió.

-Bueno.

Ninguno comentó nada más, y fue en un silencio extraño que volvimos al castillo. Afuera de él no había periodistas, como había temido, pero estaban el general Conti con dos de sus vampiros. Supuse que ambos hechos estarían relacionados. El vehículo de ellos se metió al parque detrás del nuestro.

-Llegamos a casa –me dijo Esme, contenta, apretándome la mano que no me tenía tomada Jasper-. ¿Te sientes mejor hija?

-Sí mamá –mentí, aunque la verdad es que a toda la inquietud que ya tenía se había sumado el hecho de que tendría que comenzar a controlar mis pensamientos de ahí en adelante, para que Edward no averiguara lo de la voz.

Nos bajamos del auto, y del otro se bajó el general Contí.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó acercándose.

-Sí, gracias por todo –le respondió Carlisle.

-Cuando necesites –le dijo el otro, contento-. Pasaremos de vez en cuando para disuadirlos –prometió.

-Gracias –volvió a decir Carlisle.

Entendí entonces que mi padre debió haber aceptado su ayuda para espantar al montón de periodistas que seguramente nos hubieran estado esperando afuera del castillo.

El general se despidió y se volvió a meter al vehículo de ellos. Se alejaron rumbo a la garita, y Carlisle cerró el portón. Vi a mis otros hermanos acercarse, aunque Edward no estaba entre ellos. Eso me extrañó.

Me sorprendí cuando Jasper abrió el maletero del auto y de él salió Edward. Me di cuenta de que debía haber captado todo lo que había pensado desde que me había reunido con su madre y sus hermanos. Lo miré feo. Eso era un golpe bajo.

-Lo siento –me dijo, triste-. Sólo queremos ayudarte.

-Son unos desgraciados –murmuré-. ¿Tú sabías, Esme? –Pregunté.

-Sí tesoro. Lo siento.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, Edward? –Le pregunté amargada. Sospechaba que no serviría de mucho pedirle que no les dijera a los otros lo de la voz, pero al menos podía tratar.

-Ya se lo dije a Jasper –me contestó.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos –agregó Jasper.

Esperaba que "te ayudaremos" no significara "te enviaremos al manicomio". Miré a Carlisle y a Esme, preocupada, pero ellos no parecían saber de qué hablábamos.

-No te preocupes –me dijo Edward.

-Sí, todo estará bien –dijo Alice, una vez más, bajito-. Relájate.

Nos saludamos con los otros, que me abrazaron mucho, incluso Alec. Miré preocupada a Carlisle, pero él me sonrió.

-Pueden acercarse –dijo-, sólo les pido que no íntimamente.

-No te preocupes Carlisle –dijo Alec.

Me dio vergüenza que nos hubiera dicho eso delante de todos los demás, pero que diablos. Al menos no me había puesto una tobillera.

Alice me agarró en ese momento y eso me extrañó.

-Vamos al lago –propuso-. La noche está linda para nadar.

No lo encontré una mala idea, aunque cuando vi que Edward se alejaba con Esme y Carlisle hacia el interior del castillo me alarmé y me solté de ella.

-Edward, espera –le dije, corriendo detrás de ellos-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-No te preocupes –insistió Edward-. Se los contaré para que podamos ayudarte.

-No tienes ningún derecho –reclamé amargada.

-Hija, o me cuentas tú qué pasa o me lo cuenta Edward –dijo Carlisle.

-Alice dijo que todo estaría bien –alegué-. Edward no necesita andar divulgando todo lo que oye en mi cabeza.

Carlisle miró el piso, parecía amargado.

-Ok, tú verás qué haces –me dijo Edward, dándose por vencido. Luego, dirigiéndose a su mujer agregó-: vamos amor.

Los demás se miraron incómodos, y se fueron también. Al final, sólo me quedé con Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Qué es eso que no quieres que nadie sepa, hija? –Preguntó Esme.

Me quedé callada. Supuse que si no les contaba Edward terminaría contándoselos igual apenas yo no estuviera cerca, o por el celular como a Jasper.

-He estado oyendo una voz –confesé.

-¿Hace cuánto que oyes voces tesoro? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Hace como un mes. Y es sólo una voz. La comencé a escuchar en Denali, poco después de llegar.

-¿Y nadie más la oye? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-No.

-¿Cuán seguido la oyes?

-Todos los días, prácticamente. Incluso más de una vez al día. La última vez fue en el coche, cuando veníamos hacia acá.

Esme pareció alarmada, pero Carlisle guardó la compostura.

-¿Y qué te dice? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Me llama por mi nombre, y me pide ayuda. Dice que hay poco tiempo, y creo que sufre. También repite mucho "Las Azucenas" y el número 1065. Creo que es una dirección.

Carlisle se quedó pensando.

-¿Por eso quisiste comprar un mapa cuando paseamos en Denali?

-Sí –admití-. Quería saber si ahí habría una calle con ese nombre.

Carlisle sacó su celular y marcó un sólo número. Cuando le contestaron reconocí la voz raspada del general Sharp.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Todo bien? –Preguntó.

-Sí Stan –dijo Carlisle-. Pero te quería pedir un favor. ¿Pueden volar a Denali y verificar si en cierta dirección hay alguien que necesita ayuda?

-Claro, aunque no nos ha llegado ninguna alarma de esa zona –contestó el general, extrañado-. Pero iremos, no te preocupes.

-No es una amenaza –explicó Carlisle-. Pero una de mis hijas tiene buenas razones para pensar que en Denali hay una persona pidiendo ayuda, en la calle Las Azucenas número 1065.

-¿Buenas razones? –Se extrañó el general.

-Tengo una familia un poco especial… -Explicó Carlisle.

-Ah sí… Tus hijos tan especiales –dijo el general con tono alegre-. Bueno, voy saliendo con dos de mis hombres. Te informaré cuando sepamos algo.

-Gracias Stan.

Carlisle colgó, y sentí alivio. Sólo esperaba que encontraran algo, ya que me daba mucha vergüenza que fueran y luego llamaran diciendo "no había nada, diles a tus hijos que dejen de joder".

-Gracias Carlisle –murmuré.

-¿Estás más tranquila ahora tesoro? –Me preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no nos querías contar lo que te ocurría hija? –Preguntó-. Podría haber enviado ayuda mucho antes.

-Tenía miedo de que creyeran que estaba loca y que me enviaran a un manicomio –confesé.

-¿De verdad creíste que haríamos eso tesoro? –Preguntó Esme, ofendida.

-Alice vio que eso harían –expliqué-. No quería que se hiciera realidad su visión.

-¿Alice vio eso? –Preguntó Carlisle, extrañado.

-Sí. Pero al parecer ya no pasará, ya que ha insistido mucho en que todo va a estar bien.

-¿Era eso lo que hablaban por teléfono? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí.

-¿Y me lo ocultaste por miedo?

-Sí –murmuré avergonzada.

Carlisle suspiró, y se acercó. Me abrazó, y me pasó la mano por la espalda varias veces.

-Hija, puedes contarme todo, siempre –dijo-. No soy infalible, pero siempre intentaré ayudarte.

-Pensé que si no le contaba a nadie lo de la voz impediría que la visión de Alice se concretara –expliqué.

-¿Tampoco se lo habías contado a Alice?

-No. Edward sólo se enteró porque lo vio en mi mente cuando veníamos del aeropuerto.

-Es mejor así, hija –intervino Esme-. Así, si es verdad que alguien te estaba pidiendo ayuda, podrá recibirla. ¿Has sido capaz antes de oír voces de personas pidiendo ayuda?

-No. Es primera vez en mi vida que esto me ocurre.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron brevemente, pero no comentaron.

-Hija… Si vuelves a escuchar la voz, ¿me lo puedes decir de inmediato por favor? –Solicitó Carlisle.

-Bueno. ¿Y si ocurre cuando estés en tu trabajo?

-Me llamas por teléfono y me vas contando lo que te está diciendo. ¿Lo harás?

-Ok –acepté. Suponía que, ahora que ya sabían, no había ningún mal en eso.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –Preguntó Carlisle, cambiando inesperadamente de tema. Parecía animado, y me alegré de que no me siguieran interrogando.

-No sé –le dije-. Nadar sonaba bien, pero Alice entró al castillo.

-No importa, vamos nosotros –dijo Esme-. Te mostraré dónde construiremos el embarcadero.

Dejamos los bultos y el mosaico en el auto, y volvimos a salir al parque. Me amargó un poco ya no sentir el olor al bosque más natural de Denali, pero también sentí un poco de alivio de ya no tener que estar ocultando algo.

-.-

Cuando estábamos nadando volvió a ocurrir. La voz me llamó por mi nombre. Miré a Carlisle, quien entendió.

-¿Te está hablando? –Preguntó.

-Sí. Dice mi nombre. Creo que está angustiado.

-¿Es hombre? –Preguntó Esme.

-Sí, siempre es la misma voz, como de hombre joven –expliqué.

-¿Qué más te está diciendo?

-Que vaya. Creo que está asustado también, además de angustiado.

La voz no decía nada nuevo, pero parecía sufrir. Carlisle y Esme me acompañaron, en el agua, y cada vez que volvía a decir algo se los decía a ellos. Y, a pesar de lo repetitivo, no se aburrieron.

Luego de un rato la voz se calló.

-Creo que ya no dirá nada más por ahora –comenté-. Dejé de sentir la angustia de cuando me habla.

-Ok hija –dijo Carlisle, y me pasó la mano por un antebrazo.

-.-

Un tiempo más tarde, yo calculaba que como una hora, oímos sonar el celular de Carlisle en la orilla. Nadó rápido de vuelta, y con Esme lo seguimos. Pero ellos nadaban mucho más rápidamente que yo, de modo que cuando Carlisle llamó de vuelta yo todavía estaba lejos.

Cuando alcancé a oír con quién hablaba noté que era el general Sharp. Pero no alcancé a oír nada, ya que Carlisle sólo le dio las gracias y colgó.

-¿Qué dijo el general? –Pregunté interesada, al salir del agua. Yo sólo lo había oído despedirse.

-Había un joven enfermo en esa dirección –explicó Carlisle-. Lo llevarán al hospital.

-Ah. ¿Dijo algo más?

-No, sólo me contó eso, y que habían llegado a la dirección sin novedad.

Supuse que, si ese joven era el de la voz que me molestaba, ya no la oiría ahora que ya había conseguido ayuda. Sería un alivio.

-.-

No volvimos a nadar. Carlisle y Esme me llevaron de vuelta al castillo. Sacamos mis cosas del auto, y sentí algo de aprensión cuando dejamos nuestros zapatos y calcetines mojados en la entrada para entrar.

-Tranquila, hija –me dijo Carlisle, notando mi cara-. Todo va a estar bien te lo prometo.

-Te creo –le dije-. Es sólo que tengo miedo de que en un tiempo más se te olvide todo lo que me prometiste.

-¿Qué te prometió tu padre? –Preguntó Esme, como riendo, aunque parecía preocupada.

-Daniela tiene mi autorización para no estudiar si no quiere, y para ayudar en la casa sólo cuando quiera –explicó Carlisle. Luego, volviéndose hacia mi agregó-: intentaremos que seas feliz, hija.

-Gracias. Y no te olvides de la tele en mi cuarto –agregué contenta.

-¿Algo más? –Preguntó Esme, con una ceja levantada.

-Sería deseable que no volvieran a pegarme, si no es mucho pedir –agregué, aprovechando que estaban tan deseosos de hacerme feliz.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor –admitió Carlisle-. Aunque, a cambio, te tengo que pedir que hagas un esfuerzo especial en comportarte adecuadamente cuando estemos fuera del castillo, o cuando estén presentes personas de fuera de la familia. Por seguridad, tenemos que seguir fingiendo que actuamos con tolerancia cero hija.

-Bueno, me esforzaré –prometí contenta.

Todo en el castillo estaba igual que cuando me había ido. Esme me acompañó a mi cuarto a cambiarme y dejar mi mochila y mi mosaico.

-¿Me enseñarás a hacer mosaicos? –Me preguntó, pasando una mano por la zona del conejo a la que ya le había pegado piedritas.

-Claro mamá –le dije, contenta de poder enseñarle algo yo-. Es muy fácil, sólo hay que buscar piedras de un color que te guste, partirlas con cuidado para no molerlas, y pegarlas sobre lo que quieras como si hicieras un rompecabezas.

-¿Mañana? -Propuso.

-De inmediato, si quieres –acepté.

-No, ahora quiero cambiarme y sentarme contigo y abrazarte por todo lo que no te abracé este mes.

-Ok. ¿Podemos ver tele mientras me abrazas? –Pregunté.

-Claro tesoro –me respondió. La acompañé a su cuarto, se cambió, y luego me tomó en brazos.

Pensé en quejarme, y recordarle que podía caminar, pero decidí callar. A ella la hacía feliz que yo fuera como su bebé, y estaba bien que yo intentara hacerlos felices a ellos ahora que habían cedido tanto para hacerme feliz a mí.

Carlisle se sentó con nosotras, ya cambiado para el trabajo, y Alec me sorprendió sentándose del otro lado de él. Era extraño que Alec se acercara tanto a nuestro padre, él usualmente se sentaba solo y con la pierna cruzada. Pero Carlisle le pasó un brazo por los hombros, lo acercó a él, y Alec se dejó.

Sugerí ver la serie que había comenzado a ver en Denali, y ellos aceptaron contentos. Pero los demás no vinieron a sentarse con nosotros a la sala. Podía oír a las tres parejas en sus dormitorios, y supuse que no me estaban rechazando a mí y que sólo querían estar juntos.

-.-


	31. Secretaria (28 Alternativo)

AN: Dejé la portada, el plano del castillo y un árbol del clan de los Pan en el sitio (dropcanvas (punto) com (slash) 4e567) por si a alguien le interesa mirar. Durará como dos semanas, ya que soy un usuario gratuito. Espero que quienes lean este final alternativo lo disfruten. Ya lo terminé, de modo que lo subiré enterito para que no se queden esperando.

Gracias mc. No sé si escriba más al corto plazo. Tal vez lo haga. Prefiero no decir "nunca".

Gracias Claudia. Espero que este final más feliz te guste. Tiene su lado triste, claro, como todo en la vida.

Gracias Mary! Me alegro de que este final alternativo te esté haciendo feliz. ¡Y lo subiré enterito ahora, de modo que no más espera! Como no me funcionaba el internet aproveché de escribir :)

**Capítulo 28 (alternativo) Secretaria**

La voz comenzó de nuevo a molestar más tarde, poco antes de la hora en la que Carlisle debía irse. Me giré hacia Carlisle, y de inmediato Esme y él dejaron de ver la serie y me pusieron atención.

-¿Te está hablando de nuevo? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí. Pero se siente diferente.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Alec.

-De una voz que oigo –murmuré amargada-. Me está llamando de nuevo, aunque no dice nada más que mi nombre y creo que menos claramente.

-¿Cómo así? –Preguntó Esme.

-No sé. Si fuera una imagen diría que se ve menos nítida. ¿Puede una voz ser menos nítida?

-Sí, supongo –respondió Carlisle, pensativo. Luego sonó su celular y lo miró amargado-. Debo irme –agregó, y me miró-. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a mi trabajo tesoro?

Su ofrecimiento me sorprendió, y no supe qué responder. Pero, dado que no tenía que estudiar ni nada, supuse que no habría ningún mal en eso.

-Ok. ¿No te importa Esme?

-No hay problema, hija –dijo Esme-. De todos modos, dado que ya no estudiarás más, eso te deja las mañanas libres.

-¿Daniela ya no tiene que estudiar? –Preguntó Alec.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron, con expresiones resignadas.

-Sí, hijo, por un tiempo –admitió Carlisle.

-¿Cómo que por un tiempo? –Reclamé-. ¡Eso no fue lo que me ofreciste papá!

-¿Por qué Daniela puede no estudiar y nosotros no? –Reclamó Alec.

Esme se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Carlisle, y éste se pasó la mano por la frente un momento.

-Hijos, en este momento me encuentro un poco superado –respondió en forma inesperada-. ¿Pueden por favor no presionarme?

Alec frunció el ceño, y luego se relajó.

-Sí Carlisle. No hay problema.

-Ok… Ya me extrañaba tanta generosidad de tu parte –respondí yo, amargada.

-Hija… Por favor… -Dijo Carlisle con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí papá –contesté más amablemente, entendiendo que algo le estaba pasando y que no se sentía bien. Podía empatizar con él. Yo también me sentía un poco mal en ese momento, ya que la voz seguía repitiendo Daniela y, aunque me estaba traspasando confusión, también sentí que la voz lloraba. Tuve que controlarme para no ponerme a tiritar yo.

En ese momento llegó Jasper a la sala, seguido de Alice.

-¿Tienes pena Daniela? –Preguntó preocupado. Esme y Carlisle me miraron.

-No. Es la voz la que tiene angustia, y creo que llora. Aunque ya no me habla en forma tan clara. Dice mi nombre, sólo eso.

El celular de Carlisle volvió a sonar, y él se paró.

-Debemos correr a la garita –dijo-. Vamos Daniela.

Le dio un rápido beso a Esme en la boca, y tras decir chao a mis hermanos me agarró en brazos y salió conmigo por la ventana que estaba abierta y saltó de tejado en tejado hasta el portón del muro. Ése lo traspasamos como las personas normales y una vez en el parque corrió conmigo a la garita a velocidad vampiro. Antes de que llegáramos me habló al oído muy rápido y muy bajito.

-Hija, te ruego que mientras haya otras personas alrededor hables lo menos posible.

-Ok papá –le contesté, ya que parecía urgido.

En el auto estaba sólo Pierre. Eso me extrañó, pero como le había prometido a Carlisle ser la hija muda no pregunté.

-Hola Carlisle, hola Daniela –nos saludó Pierre cuando salimos de la reja. En ese mismo momento oímos el sonido de una cámara de fotos, y Carlisle me metió rápido al asiento trasero del auto. Él se sentó adelante, al lado de Pierre.

-Hola –lo saludé, algo desconcertada todavía.

-Hola Pierre –lo saludó Carlisle.

Pierre arrancó el vehículo, y nos alejamos rumbo a Berna. La voz se había quedado callada.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, hija –me ordenó Carlisle.

-Sí papá –le respondí, y obedecí de inmediato.

-¿Así que volviste de tus vacaciones? –Me preguntó Pierre, alegremente.

-Sí señor –le dije, y no me atreví a decir nada más.

-¿Y cómo lo pasaste? –Preguntó. Miré a Carlisle, pero él sólo tenía una sonrisa "normal" en la cara.

-Bien –respondí-. Aprendí a hacer mosaicos. ¿Cómo está su familia? –Le pregunté yo, para cambiar de tema. Recordaba que él tenía dos hijos.

-Bien, todos bien –me contestó contento-. ¿Tu papá te invitó a su trabajo hoy?

-Sí –contesté, y no me atreví a decir nada más por miedo a meter la pata en algo. Miré por la ventana, a ver si con eso lo disuadía de seguir metiéndome conversa.

-Tu papá te echaba de menos, ¿no? –Dijo Pierre con aire entendido, asintiendo para sí mismo-. Recuerdo que cuando me enviaron a Australia, en el verano, a un curso por una semana, extrañé mucho a mis hijos.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo –comentó Carlisle riendo.

-No viajas tanto, quejoso –se burló Pierre-. Te las arreglas para zafar de todos los viajes.

-Si puedo _zafar_, como tú dices, es que no es realmente necesaria mi presencia física tan lejos –explicó Carlisle.

-Sí, tiene lógica –admitió Pierre.

Por suerte Pierre no me preguntó nada más el resto del viaje, y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana intentando no moverme para que no recordara que yo estaba ahí. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, se despidió con cordialidad y Carlisle me tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué pasó con Otto? –Pregunté, cuando sabía que ya no podía oírme.

-Fue trasladado –dijo Carlisle simplemente, sin explayarse.

-¿Cómo Alice? –Pregunté.

-Sí. Su esposa quería ir a vivir a un lugar más cálido, y pidió el traslado. Están en el sur de Francia. ¿Qué más te ha dicho la voz, tesoro? –Me preguntó mucho más bajito.

-Dejó de trasmitir poco después de que nos subiéramos al auto –expliqué-. Y sólo decía mi nombre, aunque más lento y con menos claridad.

-Ok tesoro. Avísame si te vuelve a hablar por favor.

-Sí Carlisle –prometí-. ¿Me quedaré contigo en tu oficina todo el día? –Pregunté.

-Sí. Por un tiempo serás mi secretaria. ¿Qué te parece hija?

-¿Hablas en serio? –Pregunté, entusiasta.

-Sí. Ya que no vas a estudiar, prefiero que estés conmigo y que me ayudes aquí.

-¿Y no te saltarán encima los de la Unicef o algo así? –Pregunté preocupada. Carlisle se rio.

-No te voy a explotar, hija –me tranquilizó-. En realidad, te propuse que me ayudaras para que no te aburrieras. Pero, si no quieres, puedes pintar o cazar moscas.

-No, ayudarte suena bien –le dije contenta-. ¿Me trajiste para que pudiéramos hablar cuando la voz se ponga a trasmitir?

-En parte –admitió-. Pero también prefiero que no les saques pica a tus hermanos mientras ellos estudian. No quiero que le den guerra a Esme.

-No pensaba sacarles pica –le dije, ofendida. Y no dije nada más porque estábamos llegando al edificio central y había más personas cerca. Una mujer, al verme en brazos de Carlisle, nos sonrió.

Ya no estaba el recepcionista que miraba a Carlisle con ojitos lacios, y en su mesón no había nadie. Me pregunté si a él también lo habrían trasladado, pero no quise preguntar delante de los humanos que esperaban el ascensor.

En el piso de Carlisle había otra recepcionista mujer, aunque no se parecía en nada a Alice. Era un poco fea, y se veía seria a pesar de la sonrisa con la que nos saludó.

-Buenos días Carlisle. ¿La pequeña es una de tus hijas?

-Sí, es Daniela, la más pequeña –confirmó-. Por algunos días vendrá a verme a mi trabajo. Daniela, ella es Teresa –agregó, presentándomela. La saludé. Luego él se volvió nuevamente hacia ella y preguntó-: ¿Tienes una credencial de visita por favor?

Teresa sacó una de un cajón y se la pasó. Carlisle quitó el cartoncito del contenedor plástico y debajo de donde decía "VISITA" escribió "Secretaria del Dr. Cullen – Of.746" con un plumón que había en el mesón.

-Guau, ¿ya es oficial entonces? –Pregunté riendo.

-Sí –me dijo, riendo también.

-No sabía que se había abierto una vacante –dijo Teresa-. Hubiera postulado. ¿Es bueno el sueldo?

-Es ad-honorem –dijo Carlisle-. Lo siento.

-Ah, mejor no postulo entonces –se burló Teresa.

La oficina de Carlisle seguía igual que como la recordaba. Ni las plantas parecían haber crecido.

-¿Me quieres ayudar con mi trabajo o prefieres dibujar? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Ayudarte me parece bien. ¿Qué hago?

-Las plantas no han sido regadas en todo el fin de semana explicó. Es lo primero de lo que hay que preocuparse los lunes. Si sales por este pasillo, hay un baño cerca de la recepción. Bajo el mesón del lavamanos hay una botella vacía. Llénala con agua, tráela, riega las plantas sin rebalsar, y luego vas al baño y la dejas donde la encontraste.

-Sí jefe –le dije, y salí.

Encontré el baño con facilidad, y cuando llamé a la puerta nadie contestó. Adentro no se oía latir ningún corazón y entré. Era de cubículos, con un largo lavamanos con tres puestos. Vi la botella, y la llené sin dificultad.

Cuando volví a la oficina de mi padre vi que estaba hablando por celular y reconocí la voz del general Sharp. Le decía que un tal Antoine se encargaría. Carlisle le dijo que gracias, y tras despedirse colgó.

-¿Te llamó el general Sharp? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-No, yo lo llamé. Le pedí que dejara a alguien con el joven que encontraron ayer, en el hospital, porque quiero saber si notan algo en él cuando la voz te vuelva a hablar.

-Ah. Buena idea –admití-. ¿Te contó cómo sigue? –Pregunté. Carlisle miró el piso.

-Está muy enfermo, hija.

-¿Se va a morir? –Pregunté.

-Sí –admitió Carlisle.

-Ah. Lo siento –murmuré.

-Así es la vida tesoro –dijo Carlisle, y me sonrió un poco triste-. Termina lo que te pedí y luego ven para que te explique lo que harás.

Me apuré en regar, y no mojé nada. Dejé todo igual en el baño y volví rápido. Carlisle ya tenía su computadora lista y había puesto la silla de visita al lado de la de él.

-Ven tesoro. Tú escribirás los correos de respuesta –explicó.

-¿Y qué debo escribir en ellos? –Pregunté sentándome.

-Yo te dictaré, no te preocupes, y revisaré antes de que los envíes.

-¿Papá? –Pregunté.

-¿Sí tesoro?

-¿"Ad-honorem" significa que no me pagarás? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que te pague hija? –Ofreció.

-No, sólo tenía curiosidad. Además, supongo que podría considerarme pagada con la tele que me vas a comprar esta tarde, ¿no?

-Ese será un regalo hija –explicó-. No te pedí que me ayudaras aquí para que me pagues la tele.

-Sí sé. No te preocupes papá, estaba bromeando.

-Ok hija.

Carlisle comenzó a revisar videos, y luego me dejó a mí digitar los mensajes de respuesta. Supuse que no era tan rápida como él, pero no parecía importarle.

Comencé a aburrirme luego de un rato, pero no me atreví a reclamar. Cuando la voz comenzó a molestar de nuevo salí del sopor en el que me encontraba.

-Papá, me está llamando de nuevo –avisé.

Él dejó la computadora, sacó su celular y llamó a alguien. Cuando le contestaron noté que la voz no era la del general Sharp.

-¿Carlisle? –Sonó el celular.

-Sí. Hola Antoine. ¿Todo en orden?

-Todo en orden –contestó Antoine.

-¿Está despierto Cristóbal?

-No lo sé, entraré a mirar –respondió el otro. Carlisle frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Al rato volvió a hablar, bajito-. Tiene los ojos cerrados, de modo que asumo que duerme, pero parece estar hablando en sueños.

-¿Qué parece decir? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-No sé. No emite sonidos ni pronuncia con claridad. ¿Lo despierto?

En ese momento se oyó otra voz, mucho más apagada, que decía "no estoy durmiendo, ¿me puede dejar en paz por favor?".

Eso me llamó la atención por dos razones. La primera, y más evidente, era que reconocí la voz. La voz que me había estado jodiendo por un mes era la del tal Cristóbal. La segunda razón fue que cuando la voz le habló a Antoine la voz en mi cabeza se había callado. Carlisle me miró, y yo asentí.

-No, déjalo descansar –respondió Carlisle con amabilidad-. Gracias Antoine.

-No hay problema. ¿Necesitas que informe al general o que haga algo más?

-No. Aguarda sus instrucciones. Gracias –dijo Carlisle, y colgó.

-Era él –le dije con seguridad-. Era su voz, y cuando le habló a Antoine dejó de hablar en mi cabeza.

-Está bien, hija –me dijo Carlisle. Parecía triste, pero me sonrió de todas formas.

-¿Crees que si él puede hablar en mi cabeza yo le pueda contestar? –Pregunté.

-No creo, hija –respondió Carlisle.

-Bueno, supongo que cuando se muera ya no me hablará ¿no? –Pregunté esperanzada. Aunque me daba pena que se muriera, igual sería un alivio que me dejara de hablar.

-Supongo –admitió Carlisle.

Seguimos trabajando, y aunque ninguno de los dos mencionó al humano tuve la sensación de que Carlisle había quedado triste.

-.-

La voz no volvió a molestarme. A la hora del almuerzo, en la que paramos a descansar a pesar de no comer, Carlisle llamó al general Sharp. Nos enteramos de que el humano había fallecido, y por el tono de voz tuve la sensación de que el general estaba triste. Carlisle le contó que el humano había parecido tener una capacidad especial, y el general dijo que probablemente hubiera sido un interesante caso de estudio, pero que por su deteriorada condición y su edad jamás les hubieran dado la autorización para convertirlo. Se despidieron, y Carlisle me sonrió.

-Bueno hija. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora? –Me preguntó.

-Sí. Gracias papá –le dije aliviada-. ¿Cómo es eso de los casos de estudio?

-La fuerza de paz tiene la facultad para convertir humanos en determinadas circunstancias –explicó-. Para completar las fuerzas o con interés científico. Pero el trámite para obtener la aprobación es largo y engorroso. Stan piensa que Cristóbal, dado que parecía tener una capacidad especial, hubiera sido un interesante caso de estudio. Pero su condición era demasiado delicada, y la tramitación de la autorización toma tiempo. No hubiera sobrevivido. Además, la solicitud habría sido rechazada por su edad.

-¿Qué edad tenía? –Pregunté interesada.

-Veinte –dijo Carlisle, y miró por la ventana-. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo tesoro? Todavía nos queda hora de almuerzo.

Acepté, contenta de salir de esa oficina un rato. Caminamos, y me dio nervio cuando pasamos por el lugar en el que yo había caído. La loza había sido reemplazada, y no había rastro de las grietas que el impacto había producido.

-.-

Cuando por fin fueron las tres de la tarde ya estaba hastiada de escribir los mismos correos una y otra vez. Y el hecho de que la lista de videos a revisar creciera constantemente me llenaba de un sentimiento de frustración. Me dio pena Carlisle, con su mierda de empleo, pero no lo comenté.

-Guardaremos tu credencial aquí –me dijo, metiéndola a un cajón, luego de apagar la computadora-. Así la puedes usar mañana.

-Ok… -Murmuré.

-¿Ya no quieres ser mi secretaria? –Preguntó.

-Sí, no hay problema –mentí. Carlisle me pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-Mañana puedes traer tus lápices si quieres –ofreció-. Puedes pintar un rato cuando te canses de ayudarme.

-Bueno. Gracias.

Pierre nos esperaba fuera del auto cuando llegamos.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste? –Me preguntó contento.

-Bien –mentí, sonriendo.

-Hoy no necesitas llevarnos hasta el castillo –le dijo Carlisle-. Iremos a tu ciudad.

-Está bien –dijo Pierre-. ¿Quieres conducir?

-Ok –dijo Carlisle.

Llegamos rapidísimo a la ciudad, a pesar del tráfico de la tarde. Pero Pierre no parecía asustado, y sonreía bastante cuando Carlisle adelantaba ágilmente a los otros vehículos. Ya en la ciudad nos bajamos y Pierre tomó el volante. Se despidió con un alegre "hasta mañana" y desapareció.

-Llamaré a Esme para que nos venga a buscar –dijo Carlisle-. Luego iremos a comprar esa televisión.

-Gracias papá –le dije, más animada.

-.-

Compramos una tele bien modesta, una de las más pequeñas que había. Me dio un poco de rabia, ya que suponía que mi padre podía comprarme algo mucho mejor que eso, pero no reclamé. Intuía que lo hacía para que mis hermanos no reclamaran demasiado. Cuando salimos de la tienda, Esme nos esperaba junto al auto. Miró la caja, y no comentó nada. Tuve la certeza de que no aprobaba la idea de que Carlisle hubiera accedido a poner una tele en mi cuarto. Me sentí un poco incómoda, y esperé que no llegaran a pelear por mi culpa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –Me preguntó Esme, más amablemente, cuando ya estuvimos a salvo dentro del vehículo.

-Bien –contesté-. Ayudé a Carlisle a escribir informes y la voz dejó de hablarme. El tipo que me molestaba finalmente se murió.

Esme pareció triste, y le sonreí.

-Parece que ya estaba en las últimas –expliqué-. Ni sé por qué me jodía a mí, pero será un alivio dejar de oírlo.

-Bueno tesoro –me dijo Esme-. ¿Qué más hicieron?

-Nada más –le dije-. Trabajar y trabajar solamente.

-¿Te gustó? –Preguntó.

-Sí –mentí-. Es novedoso.

Esme no siguió preguntando, y nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la casa. Cuando nos bajamos del auto Esme se fue al castillo sin esperarnos, y Carlisle parecía amargado cuando sacó la caja con la tele del maletero.

-¿A Esme le molesta que me hayas comprado una tele? –Pregunté amargada. Carlisle suspiró, y cerró los ojos un instante.

-A mamá no le gusta que haga diferencias entre tus hermanos y tú –explicó-. Pero no está molesta porque te haga un regalo especial.

-¿Les pondrás tele en sus cuartos a todos los demás? –Pregunté.

-No –contestó enfático.

-¿Estás enojado? –Pregunté asustada. Él suavizó la expresión.

-No tesoro –contestó.

Decidí no seguir haciendo preguntas, ya que sospechaba que al ofrecerme la tele y la libertad de no estudiar ni hacer aseo se había metido en un lio con su esposa. Y, aunque me angustiaba que pelearan por eso, no quería arriesgarme a que se echara para atrás.

Cuando llegamos arriba, en la casa sólo estaban Esme y Alec. Mis seis hermanos mayores debían estar en el parque o en alguna otra zona del castillo.

Alec se quedó mirando la tele un instante, pero no puso cara de nada. Y, cuando Carlisle le dio un beso en la cabeza, sonrió.

Cuando Carlisle tomó nuevamente la caja y se encaminó a mi cuarto Esme y Alec nos siguieron.

-Creo que sobre la cómoda quedará bien –dijo Carlisle-. ¿Qué te parece hija?

-Está bien –respondí contenta.

Carlisle se puso a instalar todo. Y, rápidamente, la tuvo operativa. Dejó cargando el control remoto, y la prendió. Y aunque fuera pequeña, se veía y se oía bien.

-¡Gracias papá! –Le dije contenta, abrazándolo.

-De nada hija. Espero que la disfrutes.

Me quedé mirando mi tele, y Alec pidió permiso para salir un rato. Le dieron permiso para ir hasta el muro, pero no más allá. Cuando nos quedamos solos, Esme y Carlisle salieron de mi cuarto también y los oí alejarse escalera abajo.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado sola en la casa, pero no me importó demasiado. Me estiré en mi cama contenta a disfrutar de mi tele.

-.-


	32. Compañerismo (29 Alternativo)

**Capítulo 29 (alternativo) Compañerismo**

Cuando llegó la hora del aseo y nadie llegó a recordármelo sentí un poco de alegría aunque también un poco de incomodidad. Pero decidí concentrarme en la película que estaba viendo y olvidar el gusanito de culpa que se había instalado en mi estómago.

Como era lunes, justo tocaba aseo en la casa. Sentí como alguien pasaba la aspiradora en la sala. Me extrañó que fueran los pasos de Carlisle. Había asumido que Esme o Alec serían los que se quedarían sin pareja de aseo. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a la sala. Carlisle sonrió al verme.

-¿Te quedaste sin compañero de aseo? –Pregunté, sintiéndome mal por él.

-Es lo justo –explicó-. Yo te liberé, de modo que debo ser yo quien haga el trabajo que tú hubieras hecho.

Aunque no me estaba acusando de nada me sentí peor.

-¿Esme hace equipo con Alec ahora? –Pregunté.

-Sí hija –dijo Carlisle-. Si no vas a seguir viendo televisión deberías apagarla –agregó en tono práctico.

-No, la seguiré viendo –dije rápido-. Sólo vine porque me extrañó oírte a ti haciendo aseo aquí, solo.

-Está bien hija –me dijo, y siguió pasando la aspiradora.

Volví a mi cuarto, sintiéndome pésimo. Intenté concentrarme en la película, sin éxito. La culpa era como una piedra en mi estómago y en mi cuello. Al final, ya no aguanté más y apagué la tele. Me fui al cuarto de ellos, donde Carlisle se encontraba aspirando en ese momento. Llamé a la puerta.

-Pasa tesoro –me dijo Carlisle, tras apagar la aspiradora.

Entré, y lo miré sin saber muy bien qué decir. Él pareció entender, y se acercó. Me abrazó, sin decir nada, y me sentí mejor.

-¿Quieres acompañarme un rato? –Ofreció.

-Bueno –murmuré.

Él me soltó, y no me pidió que lo ayudara. Pero, cuando ya había vuelto a aspirar, me sentí ridícula. Agarré un paño de sacudir que estaba en el tiesto y me puse a sacudir. Él no se volvió a mirarme, ni pareció darse cuenta de que me había puesto a ayudar.

-.-

Carlisle siguió sin comentar nada. Lo acompañé de cuarto en cuarto sacudiendo mientras él aspiraba. Cuando llegamos al baño me quedó mirando.

-Yo limpiaré el baño –me dijo-. ¿Quieres ir a botar la basura?

-Ok –le dije, y me llevé la bolsa que habíamos ido llenando por los cuartos. No me encontré con nadie pero, por una ventana, vi a Esme regando mientras Alec barría a algunos metros de ella.

-.-

Pasaron los días, y nadie peleó por mi causa. Fue un alivio. Mis hermanos no hicieron comentarios sobre mi tele, o el hecho de que fuera a trabajar con Carlisle en vez de estudiar con ellos. Incluso Esme pareció superar el incidente y dejó de dirigirle miradas frías a su esposo.

Seguí ayudando a Carlisle a hacer aseo, aunque nunca me lo pidió. Y, por las mañanas, salía con él sin que me lo tuviera que recordar. Su trabajo era la actividad más aburrida de la existencia, y me dieron ganas de que pasara cualquier cosa para que dejaran de llegar los putos videos. Me entretuve imaginando un apagón general en el planeta, o la llegada de una invasión extraterrestre, cualquier cosa que rompiera la monotonía e interrumpiera la llegada de videos.

El miércoles ocurrió algo novedoso. Apenas llegamos Carlisle me pidió que pintara un rato ya que necesitaba la computadora. Trabajó muy rápido y poco antes de las diez se paró y me quedó mirando.

-Hija, debo ir a una reunión –me dijo serio-. En teoría no puedo dejarte aquí sola, pero tampoco puedo llevarte, de modo que te tendré que encargar a Teresa.

-Está bien –le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Como es humana, deberé ponerte candados –dijo incómodo-. Pero no quiere decir que estés presa, o que te hayas portado mal. ¿Entiendes?

-No hare nada malo –aseguré-. Si quieres me quedo quieta y ni respiro.

-Sé que no harás nada –dijo, acercándose-. Pero, como ella no podrá contenerte si algo ocurre, debo dejarte contenida yo mismo –explicó.

-¿Me vas a meter a un sarcófago? –Pregunté asustada.

-No hija. Sólo te pondré candados de pies y de manos.

-Ok, hazlo –respondí, un poco humillada.

Carlisle tomó mi cuaderno y mis lápices y lo seguí hasta la recepción del piso. Teresa nos sonrió.

-Estás atrasado Carlisle –le recordó.

-Sí, le pongo los candados y me voy –dijo.

-Carlisle bajó por la escalera de emergencia y lo sentí en el piso de abajo. Volvió rápido con los candados y me los puso. Pareció triste, pero me dio un beso en la cabeza y no dijo nada. Luego se fue, en el ascensor.

-¿Qué estás pintando? –Me preguntó Teresa con amabilidad.

Le mostré las plantas que había estado pintando. Había estado usando de modelo uno de los maceteros de la oficina de Carlisle.

-Está lindo –dijo Teresa, asombrada-. Pintas muy bien, a pesar de usar sólo lápices de colores.

-Gracias señora –le dije.

-¿Y puedes seguir pintando con el candado? –Preguntó, empática.

-Sí. Es un poco incómodo, pero puedo.

-¿Haces retratos?

-Puedo hacerlos –contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y cuánto cobras? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-No cobro… –Murmuré avergonzada.

-Entiendo. Pero, si yo te pidiera que me hicieras un retrato, ¿cuánto me cobrarías?

-Lo haría gratis –expliqué-. No creo que a mi padre le parezca bien que acepte su dinero.

-Entiendo –dijo, asintiendo-. Tengo algunas revistas. ¿Quieres mirarlas para no aburrirte? –Ofreció.

-Bueno –acepté.

Teresa se paró y volvió con unas revistas. Eran aburridísimas, pero tenían crucigramas al final. Me entretuve un rato, llenándolos mentalmente, pero era difícil ya que no tenía diccionario. Pronto me aburrí y, agarrando mi cuaderno nuevamente, me puse a pintar a Teresa. Aunque no me atrevía a aceptar dinero de una extraña, eso no me impedía darle en el gusto y hacerle un retrato.

-.-

Cuando Carlisle volvió se quedó mirando mi dibujo. Yo estaba bastante orgullosa, ya que objetivamente me estaba quedando bastante bien. Y eso que estaba haciéndolo con los candados puestos.

-Está muy lindo, hija –dijo-. ¿Es para Teresa?

-Sí.

Teresa me sonrió, y Carlisle me sacó los candados. Los metió a un mueble de los que había cerca de Teresa, y supuse que sería para ponérmelos a mí en otras ocasiones. La idea me desagradaba un poco, pero no demasiado.

-Se lo regalaré cuando lo termine –le dije a Teresa, levantando el cuaderno, antes de seguir a mi padre a su oficina.

-.-

Ese fin de semana fue entretenido. Cuando por fin llegó el viernes estaba tan contenta como mi padre de que por fin se hubiera acabado la semana laboral.

Beber sangre de pollo nuevamente fue asqueroso, pero no me amargó demasiado.

Ese viernes, además, nos despacharon mucha madera que usaríamos al día siguiente para construir el embarcadero. Comenzamos a trabajar en la noche, en la sala de carpintería, dimensionando todo de acuerdo a un plan diseñado por Esme. Ella dirigía y daba instrucciones, y mis hermanos, Carlisle y yo éramos sus nueve esclavos.

Cuando amaneció, cargamos todo al lago y comenzamos a trabajar. A mí no me dejaron hacer casi nada, pero les pasaba las herramientas a los demás, o ayudaba a sujetar cuando me lo pedían. Antes de las cinco de la tarde ya estaba terminado. Nos había quedado muy bonito, y mis hermanos rápidamente amarraron ahí los veleros. Los kayaks seguirían siendo guardados en la sala de botes del muro.

Se turnaron para usarlos, pero yo preferí nadar. Era mucho más relajante, y bastante más rápido si quería avanzar en el agua.

-.-

Esa tarde, luego de nadar, Esme me dijo que quería ver cómo hacía mi mosaico. Los demás se entusiasmaron y se sumaron, así que nos divertimos juntando piedritas al borde del lago y en el bosque. Todos encontraron bastante obvia la manera de partirlas, y terminamos rápidamente mi conejo entre todos. Quedó bonito, y Esme lo puso de adorno en la sala. Carlisle le sacó una foto con su teléfono, y se la envió a Eleazar. Eleazar le contestó que estaba muy bonito y que nos felicitaba.

-.-

Pasó el tiempo, de una forma bastante monótona. Me fui haciendo experta en redactar los informes de los videos, y al final Carlisle ya ni siquiera los revisaba antes de que yo los enviara. Mis dedos se movían solos, y podría haberlos escrito en la más completa oscuridad.

Cuando Teresa puso el retrato que le había hecho en un muro junto a su escritorio, enmarcado y todo, otras personas se interesaron. Así que durante las reuniones de los miércoles Carlisle me fue dejando con otras secretarias y recepcionistas, para que las pudiera retratar a ellas también. Nunca cobré dinero, aunque algunas me regalaban lápices de los que tenían en sus escritorios. Se me fueron juntando, y Carlisle puso un vasito en su escritorio para que pusiera ahí los míos. Él usaba el que yo le había hecho en Denali para los de él.

-.-

Un día, mientras trabajábamos, comenzó a nevar. Hicimos un alto para mirar por la ventana.

-Por fin podremos hacer guerra de nieve –recordó Carlisle. Me reí.

-Sí, por fin pasaré el invierno con ustedes.

Carlisle no contestó, pero me hizo cariño en la cabeza. Y, luego de un par de minutos, volvimos al trabajo.

-.-

Cuando volvimos a casa ese día, y atravesamos el portón, vi que en el patio había unos monos de nieve. Me recordó a un capítulo de Los Simpson, en el que Bart no llega a tiempo para hacer monos de nieve con su familia. Me sentí excluida. Mientras Carlisle y yo estábamos trabajando, los otros se habían divertido en la nieve.

-¿Te gusta como se ve el castillo nevado? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí, es bonito. Parece postal –contesté.

-¿Qué pasa hija? –Me preguntó, al verme la cara.

-¿Podemos hacer un mono de nieve también? –Pregunté.

Carlisle suspiró, y me hizo cariño en la cabeza.

-Vamos a saludar a mamá y luego hacemos uno –respondió.

Esme estaba en la sala, tejiendo. El bebé de plástico estaba al lado, en el sofá, y frente a ella, en la mesita, una revista estaba abierta en una página con la foto de un ajuar tejido para recién nacido. Mis seis hermanos mayores no estaban, pero Alec estaba leyendo en un sillón junto a ella.

-Hola amor –la saludó Carlisle, besándola en la boca. Luego se acercó a Alec y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Yo besé a Esme en la mejilla, pero a Alec sólo lo saludé con la mano. Evitaba en lo posible acercarme demasiado, ya que me sentía incómoda todavía-. ¿Dónde están los niños? –Preguntó Carlisle, a pesar de que era obvio: debían estar en el bosque intimando, como todos los días.

-Están en el parque –informó Esme, como siempre-. ¿Cómo les fue? –Peguntó.

-Bien –respondió Carlisle.

-¿Muchos fantasmas? –Preguntó Esme, sonriendo.

-No más de lo habitual –respondió Carlisle-. Iré a hacer un mono de nieve al patio. ¿Alguien quiere venir? –Ofreció.

Yo me acerqué de inmediato, y Alec también se paró tras dejar su libro a un lado. Esme se quedó sentada donde estaba.

-Vayan ustedes –dijo Esme-. Pero, si van a hacer guerra de nieve, me avisan.

-Claro amor –respondió Carlisle, y luego se encaminó a la escalera. Lo seguimos.

Carlisle no fue a la entrada donde estaban los otros monos de nieve, sino que se puso a juntar nieve junto a la pileta pequeña, frente a nuestros cuartos. Comencé también a juntar nieve para hacer el mío. Fue entretenido, aunque sólo lo adorné con ramas secas y hojas.

Estábamos en eso cuando le llegó una bola de nieve a Carlisle. Él sonrió, y se volteó a mirar. Edward estaba sobre el techo del pasillo que conectaba el ala noreste con el ala noroeste por el segundo piso, junto a Bella, y nos miraba burlón. Oímos abrirse una de las ventanas de la sala, y Esme aterrizó junto a nosotros.

No hubo necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo. Fue espontáneo. Pronto mis seis hermanos mayores nos estuvieron bombardeando desde los techos, y Alec, mis padres y yo estuvimos bombardeándolos desde el patio. Fue una contienda desigual, como se dice, pero nos divertimos mucho.

-.-

Un día, cuando ya se acercaba el fin de año, Charles entró con Carlota a nuestra oficina. Charles me saludó con una sonrisa, como siempre.

-Hola tío Carlisle –saludó la niña, dándole un besito en la mejilla a mi padre. Hola Daniela –me saludó a mí.

-Hola Carlota –le dije, sintiendo un poco de envidia. Había crecido desde el cumpleaños de Lilie, e incluso tenía un poco de busto y caderas. Me dio rabia, ya que yo sería plana por toda la eternidad.

-¿No fuiste al colegio? –Le preguntó Carlisle.

-No, me dolía la cabeza –respondió.

-¿Quieres que la vea? –Ofreció Carlisle a Charles.

-Si no te importa –dijo Charles-. Aunque no creo que sea nada.

Carlisle salió de la oficina seguido de Carlota, y me quedé sola con Charles. Eso me extrañó, ya que Charles era humano y no me habían puesto los candados.

-¿Quiere que vaya a buscar los candados? –Ofrecí.

-No, no hay problema –me respondió, sonriendo-. Sé que son las reglas, pero no creo que nos demanden por romperlas una vez.

-Usted es el jefe –respondí.

Charles se puso a mirar lo que estaba haciendo, aunque en ese momento yo no estaba haciendo nada ya que nos encontrábamos revisando un video cuando ellos entraron.

-¿Te gusta trabajar con tu papá? –Me preguntó Charles.

-Sí –dije simplemente. Me alarmaba un poco que me interrogaran sin mi padre presente, y supuse que debía decir lo mínimo posible como Carlisle me había recomendado al principio.

-¿Y no preferirías estar estudiando como los demás niños? –Preguntó.

-No. He estudiado por más de doscientos años. Esto es más novedoso –expliqué.

-¿Y te gustaría seguir estudiando, si pudieras hacerlo aquí en la oficina con tu papá? –Ofreció.

Lo pensé, y supuse que sería todavía más latero que ayudar a Carlisle.

-No señor. Prefiero trabajar.

-¿Y sólo le ayudas escribiendo? –Preguntó.

-No señor. También riego las plantas.

-¿Y no te aburres? –Insistió.

-Cuando me aburro pinto un rato –expliqué, mostrándole el cuaderno y los lápices que estaban en uno de los lados del escritorio-. ¿Quiere que le haga un retrato? –Ofrecí.

-Bueno –contestó contento-. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

-No hay problema –le dije, encogiéndome de hombros-. Ya me sé su cara, y puedo terminarlo sin tenerlo frente a mí.

-Está bien –respondió, con una sonrisa amable.

Agarré mi cuaderno y me puse a dibujarlo. Lo hice con mucho cuidado, ya que era el jefe de mi padre. Tenía que quedarme bien. Estaba en eso cuando Carlota y Carlisle volvieron.

-Sólo es un resfriado –informó Carlisle-. De todos modos es bueno que no vaya al colegio el resto de la semana para que no contagie a los demás. Llévala a casa y evita que respire el aire frío. Aparte de eso, está perfectamente.

-Está bien, gracias –dijo Charles-. La llevaré a casa entonces. Vamos hija –le dijo a Carlota, y luego se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió-. ¿Cuándo tendrás mi retrato?

-Mañana –le dije, sonriendo-. Que te mejores Carlota –agregué, dirigiéndome a su hija.

-Gracias Daniela –me respondió.

Carlota se despidió de besito de Carlisle, y tuve la sensación de que lo miraba con ojitos lacios. Sentí ira, y el deseo totalmente espontáneo de partirle la cara de un combo. Cuando se alejaron por el pasillo, miré a Carlisle. Él parecía resignado.

-¿Le estás haciendo un retrato a mi jefe? –Preguntó con amabilidad.

-Sí, él me estuvo preguntando si me aburría aquí, y le dije que cuando me aburría dibujaba un rato. Entonces le ofrecí hacerle un retrato –expliqué.

-Está bien tesoro –me dijo-. Si quieres puedes seguir pintando, yo seguiré con los videos.

-Ok –respondí.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente mi jefe? –Preguntó, sentándose en su puesto.

-Quería saber si me aburría aquí, y si no preferiría estar estudiando –reporté-. Le expliqué que había estado estudiando muchos años, y que ayudarte aquí era mucho más novedoso.

-¿Y no preferirías estudiar, hija? –Preguntó. Lo miré amargada.

-No papá. Aunque tu trabajo es un poco aburrido, lo prefiero a estudiar.

-¿Y no querrías estudiar un poquito aquí, conmigo, de vez en cuando? –Ofreció. Lo miré enojada.

-¿Te estás echando para atrás con lo que me prometiste en Denali?

-No hija. Sólo quiero que tengas claro que no estás obligada a trabajar. Si un día quieres estudiar puedes hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí. Entiendo. Y no quiero –respondí con decisión.

-Ok tesoro. Pinta si quieres –me dijo, y volvió a sus videos.

-.-

El retrato de Charles me quedó bien y, antes de irnos, esa tarde, lo pasamos a dejar a su oficina. Yo nunca había subido al piso 75, el que estaba sobre la oficina de Carlisle. Era como el de abajo, pero en vez de recepcionista mujer había un tipo (que ya había visto antes abajo, aunque no sabía dónde trabajaba) y las puertas no tenían ventanitas de vidrio. Además, no supe si era idea mía o no, el ambiente era más serio.

-Buenas tardes Carlisle –saludó el tipo-. Hola Daniela –me saludó a mí-. ¿Todavía por aquí?

-Buenas tardes Teodoro –saludó Carlisle-. Ya nos estábamos yendo. Sólo subimos a dejarle un documento a Charles. ¿Está?

-Sí, en su oficina. Adelante –dijo.

La oficina de Charles era mucho más grande que la de mi padre, y tenía incluso una mesa redonda como de reuniones con varias sillas. Vi que en su escritorio había varias fotos con miembros de su familia. Detecté una de Franco, en la que se veía muy chiquito junto a sus hermanos. Debía ser antigua.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Daniela! –Nos saludó contento, parándose de su escritorio.

-Hola señor Pan –lo saludé-. Terminé su dibujo y se lo traje –agregué, tendiéndole la hoja.

-¡Vaya! Muchas gracias. Te quedó muy bien –dijo contento. Luego se volvió, sacó un libro de un cajón y me lo pasó-. Entiendo que no dejas que te paguen por tus dibujos –dijo-, pero acepta por favor este libro de regalo.

-Gracias señor Pan –dije con diplomacia, a pesar de que no me daban ganas de leer su libro. El título estaba en alemán, pero entendí la palabra flor (blume) y como en la portada había una niña con alas sobre una amapola supuse que la palabra fee del título debía ser hada, ángel, o algo igualmente cursi.

-De nada, Daniela –me dijo contento-. Espero que lo disfrutes. Mis hijas tenían uno igual, y les encantaba que se los leyera.

-Claro –le dije, obligándome a sonreír.

Salimos con Carlisle y, cuando ya estuvimos a salvo camino al vehículo, resoplé. Carlisle se rio y me dio unas palmaditas en un hombro.

-Ánimo tesoro. No creo que te tome mucho tiempo leerlo –me animó.

-No pensaba leerlo –respondí.

-¿Y qué le dirás a mi jefe cuando te pregunte si te gustó?

-Que me gustó mucho –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y no te da miedo que te pregunte algo sobre el libro y no saber qué contestar? –Preguntó burlón.

-Bueno, si se pone en plan interrogatorio confesaré que no lo leí, y le explicaré que no me gusta leer, y que no me gusta tampoco el alemán. Tendrá que entender –expliqué apestada.

-Preferiría que lo leyeras –sugirió Carlisle.

-¿Me piensas obligar? –Me burlé.

-No hija. Sólo es una sugerencia.

-Buscaré un resumen en internet. ¿Me prestas tu computadora en casa por favor papá?

-No hija –respondió.

-¿Y me puedes devolver el celular? –Rogué. Me lo había pedido de vuelta cuando habíamos vuelto, argumentando que ya no necesitaría llamarlos.

-No tesoro –dijo sonriendo.

-Te odio… -Gruñí.

En eso vimos acercarse a Pierre, de modo que volví al modo hija muda.

-.-

No le hablé a Carlisle durante el resto del viaje y, cuando llegamos a casa, pedí permiso para jugar Sim-In. Recordaba que el sistema de realidad virtual contenía un módulo para navegar por la red.

-Está bien tesoro –dijo Carlisle-. Pero te acompañaré mientras juegas.

Le fruncí el ceño, pero no me atreví a echarme para atrás o sospecharía algo. De modo que tras saludar nos fuimos a la sala del simulador y me puse a jugar. Esme nos siguió, y supuse que se acompañarían mientras yo jugaba con mi Juanito.

-.-

Más tarde, luego del aseo (en el que igual ayudé a Carlisle, aunque estuviera molesta con él), busqué a Alec. Lo encontré en una de las terrazas, leyendo. Pareció sorprendido de que yo lo buscara.

-Hola Daniela –me saludó, cerrando su libro.

-Hola Alec –le dije, y saqué el libro que Charles me había regalado de debajo de mi sweater. Se lo pasé.

-¿Me estás regalando un libro? –Preguntó extrañado, mirando la portada.

-No. Me lo regaló Charles –expliqué-. Carlisle quiere que lo lea, y me da lata. ¿Lo leerías por mí y me contarías de qué se trata? –Rogué.

-Olvídalo –me dijo, devolviéndomelo-. Se enojaron mucho cuando vieron que te había resuelto los ejercicios de alemán.

-No tienen por qué saberlo –argumenté-. Esto no deja huellas. Lo lees en un ratito, me cuentas, y todos felices.

-No.

-¿Y si te pego? –Ofrecí bajito. Me levantó una ceja.

-Tentador, pero no –dijo tajante-. No volveré a tener intimidad contigo Daniela.

-Ok. Entiendo –respondí, y preferí irme. Me sentía algo humillada.

Mientras bajaba la escalera pensé en mis otros hermanos. Tal vez alguno de ellos podría apiadarse de mí. Pensé en Bella. Ella no era tan dada a seguirle el amén a Carlisle en todo. Aunque, para llegar a Bella, tendría que pasar inevitablemente por la aprobación de Edward… Y él si era bueno para obedecerle a su padre, por desgracia.

Estaba concentrándome en llamar a Edward con la mente, ya que no parecían estar en el castillo y yo no podía irlos a buscar al parque, cuando Alice llegó a mi cuarto.

-Hola Alice –la saludé-. ¿Has visto a Bella?

-Están afuera –me dijo-. Aproveché de venir a hablar contigo ahora, ya que Esme y Carlisle salieron a pasear. Es mejor que no sigas pidiéndole a nadie que lea el libro por ti, ya que todos dirán que no.

-¿Eso viste? –Pregunté amargada.

-No. Pero Carlisle nos pidió que no te ayudáramos si nos lo pedías –explicó, con cara de disculpa.

-Estamos solas. Si uso el simulador para buscar un resumen en la red, ¿puedes no contárselo? –Rogué.

-Daniela… Él supone que podrías intentar hacer trampa –explicó con paciencia-. ¿Crees que no notará en su localizador que entraste a la sala del simulador sin permiso? ¿Y que no atinará a revisar el historial del navegador?

-Tienes razón –gruñí-. Gracias por avisarme. ¿Ves alguna solución? –Pregunté amargada.

-Si lees el libro ahora sólo te tardarás unas horas –sugirió.

-Me da lata… En serio… -Reclamé.

-Si no lo lees hoy, Carlisle te pedirá que lo lleves mañana y te hará leerlo en su oficina –advirtió.

-Hijo de puta –gruñí.

-¡Daniela! –Me retó Alice-. No digas palabrotas. Y menos refiriéndote a nuestro padre.

-Perdón –murmuré.

-Ok –dijo, ya sin enojo-. Creo que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua en todo caso. De verdad: si lo leyeras ahora no sería tan terrible.

-Tienes razón, supongo –admití derrotada.

Alice me sonrió y se acercó a la puerta.

-Suerte… -Me dijo, antes de salir.

Me puse a leer, y no entendí gran cosa de la primera página. Tampoco entendí mucho de la segunda página. Amargada, fui a la sala de clases a buscar el diccionario que solía usar.

Aguanté cuatro páginas, y dejé todo a un lado. ¡Era estúpido obligarme a mí misma a leer un libro que no hubiera querido leer ni siquiera en castellano! Y Charles era el jefe de mi padre, no el mío. No tenía por qué leer su puto libro. Yo le había hecho un dibujo, amablemente, ¿y a cambio él me hacía pasar horas leyendo un libro espantoso? Ridículo… Prendí la tele, dispuesta a mandar a la mierda a Charles al día siguiente si osaba retarme por no leer su libro. Diría la verdad: "no me gustó su libro, señor Pan". Yo no era su puta hija, y no tenía el poder de obligarme a hacer nada.

-.-

Cuando oí los pasos de Esme y Carlisle subir la escalera agarré el libro y el diccionario y los metí debajo de la cama. Si entraban a mi cuarto, y los veían, se les podía ocurrir pedirme que siguiera leyendo. Pero no entraron. Sentí a Esme meterse a su cuarto, probablemente a relajarse, y Carlisle bajó al piso de abajo a jugar con Alec.

Seguí viendo tele, aliviada.

-.-


	33. Unión (30 Alternativo)

**Capítulo 30 (alternativo) Unión**

Un par de horas antes de la hora de irse a trabajar Carlisle vino a mi cuarto. Entró sin llamar.

-Hola hija. ¿No has visto suficiente televisión por hoy? –Preguntó.

-Demándame… -Me burlé, aunque en buena onda. Se rio, pero igual la apagó.

-Estaba viéndola –me quejé.

-Lo sé, tesoro, pero quería conversar contigo y no te concentrarás si parte de tu mente sigue viendo televisión –explicó.

Me dio mala espina el "quiero conversar contigo", pero me resigné.

-Dígame jefe –le dije, sonriendo.

-En casa soy papá, o Carlisle –me dijo con amabilidad-. Jefe me puedes llamar solamente en mi trabajo.

-Está bien papá, era broma –le dije-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Terminaste el libro? –Preguntó yendo al grano.

-No, pero ya leí algunas páginas –me defendí.

-¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos, ahora? –Ofreció.

-No papá –le dije, muy seria-. Decidí no mentir. Si Charles me pregunta le diré la verdad: que empecé a leer su libro, pero que no me gustó. Las hadas y las flores no son lo mío.

Carlisle suspiró, y miró el piso.

-No estoy obligada a que me guste el libro, ¿no? –Insistí.

-No hija. Pero creo que es diplomáticamente preferible que le demuestres que eres capaz de leer un libro infantil –explicó. Me miraba fijo a los ojos, y me sentí incómoda.

-¿Él piensa que no sé leer o qué?

-Creo que está preocupado por ti –explicó Carlisle-. Teme que no estés llevando la vida que una niña de tu edad debería llevar. Aunque todos entienden que, siendo un vampiro, tu caso es muy particular, la verdad es que el hecho de que hayas trabajado conmigo varias semanas está empezando a extrañarles.

-¿Ya no puedo ir contigo a tu trabajo? –Pregunté amargada.

-Sí tesoro. Puedes seguir yendo. Nadie te lo va a impedir. Pero, para evitar habladurías, sería preferible que fingieras estudiar y jugar de vez en cuando, cuando estemos allá. ¿Entiendes?

-¿Mantener las apariencias?

-Sí –admitió, triste-. Lo siento.

-Ok, puedo actuar –concedí-. Pero, ¿no me vas a obligar a estudiar en serio, verdad?

-Aunque legalmente debería obligarte, no lo haré hija. Pero, por motivos de seguridad, tengo que pedir tu colaboración en esto. Necesito que al menos finjas estudiar. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

-¿Y si no quiero? –Pregunté-. Odio mentir.

-Si no quieres fingir no te voy a obligar, hija –dijo Carlisle-. Pero, en ese caso, deberás quedarte en casa de ahora en adelante. Aquí en el castillo no necesitarás fingir que estudias –ofreció.

-¿O sea que o voy contigo y estudio allá, o me quedo aquí haciendo lo que quiera? –Pregunté.

Carlisle se rascó la cabeza y se sentó en mi cama.

-No exactamente tesoro –explicó-. Si escoges quedarte en casa tendrás que pasar la mañana con tu madre, igual que tus hermanos. Pero sólo estudiarías si quieres. Puedes sentarte a dibujar, o leer algún libro que te guste, o cerrar los ojos y relajarte.

-A mí me gusta ir contigo a tu trabajo –murmuré amargada.

-Lo sé, hija. Y a mí me encanta que vayas conmigo. Pero se supone que soy tu padre y que tengo que procurar que lleves una vida acorde a tu edad. Puedes venir conmigo, pero tendrás que pasar parte del día leyendo, escribiendo, o fingiendo que estudias. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí papá.

-¿Y? ¿Qué prefieres? –Preguntó.

-¿Cuántas horas debería fingir en tu trabajo? –Pregunté.

-Al menos cuatro –explicó-. Si te ven estudiando de nueve a una supongo que cesarán los rumores.

-¡Eso es toda la mañana! –Reclamé.

-Sí tesoro. Pero me puedes seguir ayudando en las tardes.

-Ok. Fingiré –acepté amargada-. No quiero volver a la sala de Esme.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto esa sala? –Preguntó Carlisle con curiosidad.

-Es deprimente, y me trae malos recuerdos.

Carlisle se quedó pensando.

-¿Te gustaría estudiar aquí en tu cuarto? –Ofreció.

-¡No! No quiero volver al alemán, ni aprender ningún otro idioma, ni aprender a tocar ningún instrumento más, ni leer ningún libro latero nunca más.

-Ok hija –dijo Carlisle-. No necesitas alterarte. Respetaré tu decisión aunque no esté de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Puedo seguir yendo a tu trabajo contigo entonces? –Pregunté.

-Sí, pero tendremos que llevarte algo de trabajo escolar.

-Ok, puedo fingir –admití.

-¿Tienes el libro que te dio mi jefe? –Preguntó.

-Sí.

Lo saqué de debajo de la cama, junto con el diccionario, y Carlisle me levantó una ceja. Pero no me retó.

-¿Hasta dónde llegaste? –Preguntó.

-Hasta la página cuatro –gruñí.

-¿Te ayudo a leerlo? –Ofreció.

-No. Me da lata.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Ven hija. Relajémonos juntos. Yo leeré y, si no entiendes una palabra, me lo dices y te la explico. ¿Te parece?

Eso sonaba bastante menos trabajoso. Supuse que era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar.

-Ok –respondí.

Nos instalamos en mi cama pero, cuando Carlisle apenas había empezado a leer, llamaron a la puerta. Por la forma de caminar y tocar sabía que era Esme.

-Pasa mamá –le dije.

Esme entró, y por su cara vi que no estaba contenta.

-Carlisle, puedo conversar un momento contigo por favor –le preguntó.

-Claro amor –respondió él, parándose-. ¿Puedes esperarme por favor, hija?

-Sí papá –le respondí. Parecía tenso, y me dio pena.

Salieron, y me sentí culpable. Sospeché que pelearían, y que todo era culpa mía. Intenté escuchar qué decían, pero habían bajado y no sabía dónde habían ido.

-.-

Carlisle llegó como veinte minutos más tarde. Se veía amargado, y Esme entró detrás de él.

-Hija –dijo ella-. Sé que Carlisle te prometió que harías lo que se te antojara de ahora en adelante. Pero el hecho es que también eres hija mía y yo no lo permitiré. Te amo, y quiero tanto como tu padre que seas feliz, pero no voy a admitir que te transformes en una niña mimada.

Miré a Carlisle, buscando una explicación, y él me miró resignado.

-Hija, puedes seguir yendo a trabajar conmigo. Pero tendrás que hacer algunas tareas que Esme y yo acordaremos. Espero lo entiendas.

-Tú me habías prometido… -le dije, amargada.

-Sé lo que te prometí –admitió-. Pero el hecho es que tu madre tiene razón, y no la consulté antes de ofrecértelo. Puedes conservar la televisión en tu cuarto, y puedes seguir haciendo aseo conmigo. Pero deberás estudiar un poquito todos los días.

-No es nada del otro mundo tesoro –continuó Esme-. Pero, si no cumples, te quitaré la televisión.

La miré, incrédula.

-No pongas esa cara, hija –me dijo Carlisle-. Confía en mí, no será nada como para que te deprimas.

-Te odio –le dije a Esme-. No puedes soportar que sea feliz, ¿verdad?

-No dramatices, hija –dijo Esme, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Te estás volviendo demasiado manipuladora ¿sabes?

Pensé en mandarla a la mierda, pero supuse que si los provocaba comenzarían nuevamente con la manía de pegarme. De modo que preferí callar. Eso, y decidí también no volver a creerle sus promesas a Carlisle. Estaba claro que no tenía los huevos para hacer valer su opinión frente a Esme. Prefería romper su promesa antes que antagonizarla.

-Claro señora –le dije.

-Daniela… -Dijo, triste.

-Haré lo que me ordene –acepté con frialdad.

-Como quieras –dijo, tirando la esponja-. Tu padre tiene tu plan de estudios. Espero que lo cumplas. Te interrogaré el viernes, y si no pasas te cambiaré de cuarto a uno sin tele el fin de semana –sentenció, y salió dando un portazo. Carlisle hizo una mueca.

-Hija, lo siento mucho –me dijo, empático-. Pero mamá tiene razón, y esforzarte un poquito cada día no te hará daño.

-No tienes cojones Carlisle –murmuré-. Y no tienes palabra –agregué.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que te cuesta entenderlo –dijo amargado-. No tienes idea lo presionado que estoy, hija.

Me extrañó que me hablara así. Él en general fingía ser fuerte.

-Lo siento, no debí ofenderte –admití-. ¿Te sientes mal papá? –Pregunté preocupada.

Carlisle volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Hija, lo siento mucho, pero en este momento mi vida es como una pesadilla –dijo muy bajito-. Odio mi trabajo. Odio al gobierno. Odio mentir. Y todos en mi familia me odian, incluso tú. No me quedan amigos. He intentado toda mi vida hacer lo correcto, pero todo se ha venido derrumbando desde hace catorce años, cuando cometí el error de cooperar con los humanos. A veces pienso que debí hacer como los demás y morir luchando.

Me quedé muda ante su confesión, y durante algunos segundos no atiné. Luego me paré de la cama y lo fui a abrazar.

-Perdóname papá –le dije bajito-. No sabía que lo estabas pasando tan mal. No volveré a presionarte. Sé cuánto te esfuerzas, y te agradezco todos los sacrificios que haces para mantenernos con vida.

-Gracias hija –murmuró, y me abrazó.

-¿Le has dicho esto a Esme? –Pregunté más bajito.

-No. Ella está peor que yo hija –confesó-. Por favor no le des más problemas.

Recordé los años que Esme llevaba deprimida, y entendí a qué se refería.

-¿Lo saben mis hermanos? –Pregunté.

-Edward y Alice saben todo –admitió, tiritando un poco-. Los demás sospechan, supongo. No te lo hubiera contado, dado lo pequeña que eres, pero si no te lo explicaba no ibas a poder entender que no hacemos todo esto porque te odiemos.

-Perdóname papá –le dije-. Supongo que he sido un poco egoísta.

-No hija. No eres egoísta. Eres muy joven, y te faltaba información –explicó.

-Sólo tienes nueve años más que yo –le recordé. Eso lo hizo reír.

-Soy tu padre –me dijo, fingiendo seriedad-. Que no se te olvide.

-Soy tu padre –repetí, poniendo voz de Darth Vader.

Nos reímos.

-De verdad me gusta ir a trabajar contigo –agregué-. Aunque tu trabajo sea aburrido, tiene más sentido que aprender cosas que no usaré para nada.

-Puedes seguir yendo conmigo, hija –concedió-. Sólo te pido que actúes como una persona de tu edad, y aceptes estudiar para que no hablen mal de nosotros en mi trabajo y para que Esme no piense que te malcrío.

-Ok, lo haré –prometí-. ¿Quieres que ponga la tele en otro cuarto, para que el que quiera la pueda usar?

-No hija. Yo te la regalé a ti.

-Pero siento que todos me deben estar odiando. Además, tal vez eso alegre a Esme y ya no me odie tanto.

-Tu madre no te odia, hija –me dijo triste-. Sólo cree que nos has manipulado para conseguir lo que quieres.

-Tú me ofreciste la tele y lo de no estudiar –le recordé-. Fue idea tuya.

-Pensaba que podía evitar que tú también te deprimieras –explicó-. Me gustaría mucho verlos a todos felices, hija. Pero, por más que trato, nadie aquí es feliz.

-Eso es porque somos mascotas de los humanos –expliqué-. Y eso no está en tus manos papá. Como tú dices, sólo debemos adaptarnos e intentar ser felices igual.

-Hija… Todo esto que te he dicho, no lo comentes con nadie por favor.

-No te preocupes papá.

-Ok, hija. Confío en ti. Gracias por entender.

-No soy tonta –le recordé-. Si me explicas lo que está pasando, obviamente que entiendo.

-Sí, tienes razón –admitió.

-¿Papá? –Pregunté.

-¿Sí tesoro?

-¿Crees que el sistema se acabe en algún momento? –Pregunté bajito. Carlisle suspiró.

-Eso espero –dijo-. Pero, por el amor de Dios hija, no se te ocurra hablar de eso con nadie.

-No te preocupes papá. No quiero que nos maten. Y sé que si digo leseras frente a personas externas terminarán achicharrándonos. No soy estúpida.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras, hija. Sólo intentaba mantenerlos a salvo.

-Sí sé. No te preocupes. De ahora en adelante seré una colaboradora tuya, aunque eso implique mentir mucho y estudiar.

-Gracias tesoro. Cuento contigo entonces –dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y Alice se asomó. Detrás de ella estaban los otros seis.

-También cuentas con nosotros papá –dijo.

-¿Estaban oyendo? –Preguntó Carlisle, resignado.

-Edward nos dijo que era importante, y yo vi que sería preferible oír todo –admitió con descaro.

-¿Y Esme? –Preguntó Carlisle, preocupado.

-Está llorando en el ala noreste –informó Alice-. Pero harán las paces, no te preocupes.

Carlisle pareció amargado.

-Ve a verla –dijo Edward.

-Sí ve –dije yo también-. Leeré el libro de Charles hasta que me vengas a buscar para ir al trabajo.

-Ok, nos vemos en un rato –me dijo-. Gracias hijos –agregó dirigiéndose a los otros siete.

Carlisle se fue, y me quedé con mis hermanos.

-¿De verdad piensas seguir yendo al trabajo con Carlisle? –Preguntó Bella.

-Sí. Es menos deprimente que pasar la mañana encerrada en la sala.

-Creo que sería más relajante para Carlisle que no fueras más con él a trabajar –dijo Alice.

-Él me dijo que le gustaba que fuera con él –argumenté.

-Le gusta, pero siempre tiene miedo de que digas algo inadecuado frente a sus compañeros –explicó Edward.

-No he metido las patas –me defendí.

-No, es verdad –admitió-. Pero Carlisle teme cada día que tengas un desliz.

-¿En serio? –Pregunté.

-Sí. Aunque lo has hecho bien hasta ahora –concedió Edward.

-Y creo que tu presencia allá ha hecho que piensen en nuestra familia con más simpatía –agregó Alice-. Pero, ahora que han comenzado los rumores de que llevas una vida "inadecuada" para un niño, es mejor que vuelvas a quedarte en casa. Si decides hacerlo, eso relajará a Carlisle.

-No quiero pasarme el día con Esme, sobre todo ahora que me odia –argumenté.

-No te odia –dijo Alice-. Sólo cree que tú ya no los respetas como padres.

-¡Si yo los respeto! –Me quejé.

-Es una decisión que debes tomar tú –dijo Alice-. Si te obligamos sólo estiraremos el conflicto.

Me sentí un poco mareada.

-Lo que más me gustaría es que, dentro del castillo, donde se supone que deberíamos poder ser nosotros mismos, cada uno hiciera lo que se le diera la gana –expliqué.

-Eso sería lo ideal –admitió Emmett.

-Sí –corroboró Alice-. Pero, si lo propusiéramos, eso estresaría a Carlisle.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté.

-Tendría miedo de que alguien se enterara –explicó-. Si en su trabajo supieran que nos deja hacer lo que se nos da la gana nuestro futuro se cortaría abruptamente.

-¿Nos van a matar?

-Si se enteran de que no somos la familia ideal que debemos fingir ser, sí –confirmó Alice.

Nos miramos.

-¿O sea que la única solución es que sigamos lateándonos con Esme todas las mañanas y haciendo aseo como esclavos en las tardes? –Pregunté asqueada.

-Sí –dijo Alice-. Esa es la decisión que hace que nuestro achicharramiento desaparezca del universo de posibilidades.

-¿Y eso relajaría a Carlisle? –Pregunté resignada.

-Sólo si finges que eres feliz –explicó Edward-. Si te ve arrastrar los pies y mirar el fuego con ganas se estresará pensando que un día llegará y te habrás suicidado.

-Siempre teme que un día Esme tire la esponja –explicó Alice-. Por eso se esmera tanto en compensarla cuando llega.

-Ah. ¿Y por eso todos ustedes actúan felices, como si les diera lo mismo llevar la vida miserable que llevamos en este castillo?

-Exacto –dijo Rosalie-. Todo es cuestión de tiempo. Apenas se acabe esta mierda de gobierno tendré un coche aunque tenga que robarlo –dijo con una expresión decidida en sus ojos.

-Y yo me iré a recorrer el mundo con Bella –dijo Edward, abrazándola-. Aunque los aprecio, quiero un poco de libertad. Apenas podamos salir de este lugar sin temor a que nos incineren, Bella y yo nos iremos de viaje.

-Pues yo me quedaré con Esme y Carlisle –dijo Alec-. La paz y la quietud de un hogar con padres y lleno de libros no me deprimen.

-¿Y ustedes? –Le pregunté a Alice, divertida.

-No es seguro –dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que Alice y yo nos quedaremos con ustedes –dijo Jasper, mirándonos a Alec y a mí-. Alguien tiene que cuidarlos mientras Esme y Carlisle se distraen.

-Pues cuidarás a Alec –aclaré-. Si yo logro salir de aquí sin que me quemen ni me encarcelen, me iré a explorar el mundo.

-Bueno. Entonces supongo que, para tranquilidad de nuestros padres, Alice y yo te acompañaremos. ¿Verdad amor? –dijo Jasper, dirigiéndose a su esposa.

Alice pareció mareada.

-No sé, no sé… -Dijo, alterada-. Cuando trato de ver tan a futuro todo es muy confuso. Hay demasiadas variables. Y, por desgracia, por más a futuro que trato de ver, el nuevo orden siempre sigue ahí.

-No te preocupes, amor –le dijo Jasper, y le dio un beso en la nariz-. Ya veremos qué haremos cuando se presente la posibilidad de escoger.

-Por ahora –dijo Bella, como resumiendo-. ¿Quedamos entonces en seguir actuando como la familia perfecta para que Esme y Carlisle no se vuelvan locos?

-Ok –dijo Emmett.

-Ok –accedió Rosalie, deprimida.

-Sí –dijo Edward.

-Sí -dijeron Alice y Jasper.

-Obviamente –dijo Alec.

Todos me quedaron mirando, y me sentí presionada.

-Dirás que sí –dijo Alice, sonriendo. Resoplé.

-Sí –gruñí-. No voy a atornillar al revés.

Bella puso una mano adelante, como si fuéramos un equipo a punto de salir a la cancha. Lo encontré terrible de cursi, pero cuando vi que todos los otros la imitaban me resigné y puse mi mano también.

-¡Hasta que la mierda de gobierno se acabe…! –Dijo Bella bajito.

-¡Actuaremos! –Respondió Alice.

-¡Actuaremos! –Respondimos los demás.

No me gustaba mucho la idea, ya que implicaba volver a lo mismo que tanto me deprimía tiempo antes. Pero, al menos, ahora la tortura tendría un sentido. Estaba de acuerdo con mis hermanos: todos queríamos que el gobierno se acabara, y confiábamos en que se acabaría. Además, el hecho de que Carlisle hubiera admitido que también estaba harto me hacía sentir parte de un equipo que sentía y pensaba como yo. Ya no era yo contra el mundo, éramos una familia unida contra el mundo. Se sentía bien, aunque eso implicara pasarse el día haciendo cosas desagradables y mintiendo.

-.-

No volví a trabajar con Carlisle, y volví en cambio a estudiar con mis hermanos. Pero Esme fue mucho más amable, y me dejó estudiar menos. Fue deprimente volver a tomar los libros de alemán, pero avancé un par de ejercicios (que ya había hecho antes, con las respuestas de Alec, aunque ya no me acordaba mucho), Esme los revisó, y tras darme el visto bueno me dijo que podía pintar si quería.

Los demás la quedaron mirando, y ella sonrió y dijo que todos podían leer un mínimo de diez páginas al día de lo que fuera, y luego hacer lo que quisieran dentro de la sala. Cuando Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja y preguntó "¿Lo que queramos?" Esme se alarmó y dijo que sólo actividades tranquilas.

Al final, con los días, Esme terminó cediendo más todavía. La mañana de estudio pasó a ser la hora de estudio y, transcurrida la hora reloj, nos dejaba salir y hacer otras cosas aunque sin salir del módulo central. La idea era que las personas no pudieran vernos afuera "perdiendo el tiempo" cuando se suponía que el resto de la humanidad estaba trabajando o estudiando.

Con eso el ambiente en la casa mejoró mucho, al punto de que todos parecían más esperanzados y relajados.

Como los únicos humanos que nos visitaban eran los de la sangre, y nunca pasaban del vestíbulo, Esme terminó relajándose un poco en lo del aseo también. Alice le juró que si veía visitas en nuestro futuro le avisaría con tiempo, y todos juramos que si eso ocurría limpiaríamos día y noche sin descanso para que todo estuviera soplado cuando llegaran. Esme terminó aceptando y, con eso, la hora de aseo se transformó en un aseo en familia, sólo en las áreas que usábamos, una vez por semana. Sólo continuamos limpiando el patio todos los días.

Todo por las apariencias.

Ahora, en las escasas oportunidades en las que nos vemos obligados a interactuar con los humanos, todos actuamos como ellos esperan que actuemos. Es casi un juego, ahora, ya que todos sabemos que es sólo un acto para ellos. Estamos juntos en esto, y eso me ha hecho sentir más cerca de mi familia que nunca.

Los de Denali nos visitaron, el siguiente invierno. Carlisle les compró los pasajes, de regalo. Me alegré de verlos, pero se quedaron pocos días. Charles y el general Conti aprovecharon para venir a quedarse al castillo también, y a todos nos quedó claro que el gobierno no iba a permitir un meeting de vampiros civiles sin que el gobierno estuviera representado. Estaba claro que nos temían, a pesar de que no se atrevían a incinerarnos en forma descarada.

Cuando volví a ver a Franco, para mi cumpleaños de 227 años, estaba muy crecido. Pero ya no me produjo nada verlo. Vi a todos sus primos y tías más crecidos, y me di cuenta de que el mundo de ellos y el mío no se intersectaban. Ellos se harían adultos, vivirían sus vidas humanas, y morirían. Y yo seguiría teniendo catorce años cuando sus huesos se hicieran polvo. No valía la pena amargarse por ninguno de ellos.

Ahora lo que me importa es mi familia. Somos uno y, cuando la ocasión se presente, lucharemos con los de nuestra especie por el derecho a vivir en forma digna y no como mascotas de otra especie.

-.-.-

Fin del final alternativo


	34. Tierra de Conejos (sec Alternativo)

AN: Ésta es una corta secuela de "Maldito Mundo". Es triste, así que asumo que quienes la lean me odiarán. Pero no me podía sacar la historia de la cabeza, así que al final la escribí.

**Tierra de Conejos**

Todo ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que escribí. Otra vez. Es una de las desventajas de vivir tanto tiempo. De partida, ya no escribo en papel. Ya no hay papel. Estoy escribiendo en una caverna, igual que un puto cavernícola. Es lento, pero da igual. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

No sé qué año es. No sé qué día es. Creo que debe ser invierno, aunque con el caos climático no tengo certeza. Hace mucho que perdí la cuenta, en un largo periodo en que la pena y la sed me mantuvieron en un estado de semi-demencia.

E, idiotamente, siento la necesidad de escribir. Aunque, irónicamente, sé que nadie llegará a leer esto, a menos que los conejos se avispen y aprendan a leer. Son inteligentes, supongo. Al menos siguen vivos. Deben ser una raza superior, ya que son los únicos mamíferos que consiguieron no extinguirse.

Ahora el mundo es diametralmente opuesto al mundo en el que nací, o en el que viví. Ahora el mundo está invadido por las plantas y los insectos. Bueno, en el mar consiguieron sobrevivir algunas especies, casi puros seres sin sangre. Una vez vi un pez, así que tengo esperanza.

Ya no hay pajaritos. Ya no hay lagartijas. Ya no hay vampiros (hasta donde yo sé) salvo por la idiota que escribe (que, por alguna humorada divina, sigue aquí).

Y quiero escribir mi historia, aunque nadie la lea.

-.-

Hace más de un siglo y medio, el planeta estaba poblado y dominado por los humanos. Su gobierno, el nuevo orden, instalado y apernado luego de la primera casi extinción de los humanos, consiguió dominar el mundo por muchas décadas. Largas y tristes décadas. Lo odiaba. Toda mi familia lo odiaba. E, irónicamente, si tuviera una máquina del tiempo, volvería al pasado y procuraría que su gobierno persistiera. Así de mal están las cosas.

Yo soy un vampiro, y vivía con mi familia de vampiros. No estábamos realmente relacionados, de hecho ni siquiera éramos contemporáneos. Pero éramos una familia, con papá, mamá, mis cuatro hermanos, mis tres hermanas, y yo. Sí, éramos una familia numerosa. Yo era la menor, congelada en los catorce años y nueve meses. El mayor tenía veinte años. Carlisle, nuestro padre, tenía apenas veintitrés, aunque por su actitud parecía usualmente de sesenta. Esme, nuestra madre, era la mayor, congelada en sus veintiséis años, aunque también actuaba usualmente como si fuera mayor.

Carlisle trabajaba para el gobierno, aunque en realidad sólo lo mantenían ocupado haciendo un trabajo rutinario sin interés. Aunque tenía estudios de medicina, y tenía siglos de experiencia en el área, no se le permitía ejercer.

Vivíamos en un castillo, del otro lado del planeta, en un continente que ni siquiera sé si seguirá existiendo. Nunca intenté volver. Fue la última orden que recibí de mi hermana Alice, y respeté su deseo. "Nada a tu pueblo" me había urgido "y no te muevas de ahí". Yo le había dicho que no, que no los abandonaría a Jasper y a ella, pero cuando intenté oponerme ambos me habían gruñido en forma agresiva, con sus ojos negros, y hui despavorida, cobardemente, y no detuve mi avance hasta encontrarme con el mar, y luego los hielos, donde giré hacia el atardecer.

Pero no quiero escribir esto en forma desordenada, ya que aquí en las paredes de roca no se puede borrar. La cosa es que vivíamos en Europa.

Los humanos, superada la amenaza de extinción, se reprodujeron como conejos, trabajaron mucho, y prosperaron. Los vampiros éramos pocos. Una treintena de civiles, casi ochenta militares. Mi padre era una especie de eslabón perdido, ya que nunca supe si contarlo como un civil o un militar.

Al principio, los vampiros civiles nos resignamos a nuestra suerte. Éramos pocos, y los humanos nos tenían bien agarrados de los huevos (figurativamente hablando), nos daban casa y comida, y teníamos que sonreír contentos para los humanos. Éramos mascotas. Pero no queríamos morir, de modo que fingíamos ser mascotas felices y agradecidas. Y esperábamos, esperanzados (valga la redundancia), que el orden cambiara en algún momento.

El problema es que, a medida que pasaron las décadas, y el nuevo orden seguía tan fuerte y apernado como siempre, algunos vampiros civiles comenzaron a picarse. Y, la fuerza de paz, el grupo de vampiros militares que supuestamente debió contenerlos, no lo hizo en forma eficaz. Hubo división entre sus filas, primero en oculto, y luego en forma descarada.

Los vampiros "cansados" se quitaron sus dispositivos de rastreo, casi un símbolo de nuestra esclavitud y sumisión (no especificaré, porque no quiero tallar leseras en estas cavernas), y comenzaron a vampirizar humanos a diestra y siniestra, en forma completamente descontrolada. Estaban hartos de los humanos, y querían exterminarlos.

Muchos vampiros fueron incinerados por los vampiros de las fuerzas de paz leales al gobierno. Los que no eran tan leales desertaron, y se unieron a los insurgentes.

Puedo decir con orgullo que, aunque mi familia odiaba al nuevo orden, no participamos en eso. Carlisle, de hecho, habló públicamente llamando a la calma, al diálogo, y a la solución diplomática del conflicto en una mesa tripartita con vampiros civiles, militares, y el gobierno. No fue escuchado. Los insurgentes estaban hartos, ya habían esperado suficiente, y recordaban que el dispositivo de rastreo para vampiros había sido diseño de Carlisle en primera instancia. Era él quien los había condenado a años de humillación, con su decisión de cooperar con los humanos. Y los vampiros no olvidan.

En cosa de semanas el vampirismo cundió como la peste. Y, todos esos vampiros nuevos, de todas las edades, incluso más jóvenes que yo, hicieron (involuntariamente) el trabajo sucio. Acabaron con todos los humanos que quedaban. Y, cuando se extinguieron los humanos, siguieron con los mamíferos. Y, cuando ya no quedaban mamíferos, siguieron con cada especie con sangre en sus venas, por orden decreciente de apetencia. Y, cuando ya no quedaba nada, llegó la sed. La torturante y demencial sed. La locura. Comenzaron a matarse entre ellos, y surgieron espontáneamente grupos "humanistas" que fueron exterminando a los vampiros que fueron perdiendo la cordura.

¿Y qué pasaba con mi familia mientras tanto? Pues nos parapetamos en el castillo que había sido nuestro hogar y prisión por más de un siglo y medio. Bueno, Carlisle nos parapetó en realidad. Dejó a Esme y a Emmett (mi hermano mayor) a cargo, y él y algunos vampiros "cuerdos" de la fuerza de paz intentaron lo imposible: salvar especies y reproducirlas en laboratorio para que el caos no acabara con todo el puto planeta. Nuevamente lo vimos poco (casi nunca, en realidad), por lo que además de sedientos estuvimos muy deprimidos. El pesimismo se apoderó de nosotros, y Esme comenzó a perder la chaveta. Rosalie tomó su lugar como "líder" subrogante.

Un día, Carlisle dejó de contestar el móvil. Ya las tecnologías habían dejado de funcionar. Ya no había agua potable, ni electricidad, ni combustible. Nada. Por las mentes de vampiros que pasaron cerca del castillo supimos las noticias: lo que quedaba del gobierno había sido derrocado, y todos sus colaboradores exterminados. Anarquía. Esme salió de sus tiritones continuos y quiso correr a Berna por las cenizas de su marido. La sujetamos, la rodeamos e intentamos consolarla. Retrospectivamente, creo que debimos haberla dejado ir. En fin, hicimos lo que creímos correcto.

Todos nos deprimimos, sobre todo Esme y Edward. Alice alegaba que no había conseguido ver la muerte de Carlisle, y todos intentamos consolarla diciéndole que no era su culpa. En un mundo en caos, pocas decisiones se tomaban en forma planificada. Teníamos un poco de esperanza de que no estuviera de verdad muerto, ya que ella no había visto nada. Pero, como tampoco conseguía verlo vivo, no quisimos darle esperanzas a Esme.

Esme se suicidó. En un momento de descuido, se metió a una chimenea que habíamos prendido en un intento por darle calidez al hogar, y se hizo ovillo. Creo que Edward y Alice sabían, pero decidieron dejarla. No los culpo, no. En realidad Esme daba demasiada pena. Y, además, ninguno de nosotros había bebido sangre en casi dos meses. Estábamos sedientos, apáticos, pero nadie quería abandonar el castillo. Creo que todos nos aferrábamos al único hogar que habíamos tenido por años. Además, nada sacábamos con salir: afuera no había más sangre. Estábamos todos condenados a vivir sedientos por toda la eternidad, al menos hasta que nos mataran o la demencia nos empujara al suicidio.

Edward y Bella se abrazaron, y se sentaron a esperar. Rosalie y Emmett hicieron lo mismo. Alice y Jasper también. Alec se abrazó las rodillas, y se hizo ovillo junto a la chimenea apagada en la que todavía estaban las cenizas de Esme. Lo imité.

-.-

El milagroso retorno de Carlisle nos dio algo de esperanza por un par de días. La explosión no había quemado cada uno de sus pedazos y, bajo los escombros, en la completa oscuridad, se había terminado componiendo muy lentamente.

Un día (no sé cuántos días más tarde, ya que con la sed pierdes la noción de todo), Alice salió del sopor y corrió al patio. Edward la siguió. Todos los seguimos, intrigados. Saltamos el muro, atravesamos el parque, y saltamos la reja detrás de ellos. Corrimos por la carretera, y por fin Edward dijo lo que todos esperábamos oír: "Carlisle está vivo".

El feliz reencuentro se produjo cerca de unas ruinas, en las afueras de Berna. Carlisle cojeaba muy lentamente por la carretera y, al vernos, se le iluminó la cara. Luego notó que Esme no nos acompañaba, y miró a Edward. Todos entendimos cuando Edward bajó la vista. Carlisle nos abrazó, pero su cara lo decía todo: él no quería vivir en un mundo sin Esme.

Nos contó que había recuperado la conciencia unas horas antes, pero que le había costado mucho desenterrarse. Y ya no quedaba nadie en los alrededores que lo ayudara. Nos miró los ojos, y pareció más triste todavía. Todos teníamos los ojos completamente negros. No moríamos solamente porque los vampiros no podemos morir a menos que nos incineren.

Volvimos lentamente al castillo, y la emoción se fue apagando con las horas. Carlisle se sentó dentro de la chimenea, sobre las cenizas de Esme, y no volvió a hablar. Edward nos llevó aparte, diciendo que nuestro padre necesitaba despedirse.

-.-

No conseguimos animar a Carlisle. Todos nos sentíamos sumamente culpables por haber permitido que Esme se suicidara. Edward era el que se sentía peor, creo. Al final, luego de varios días de duelo agónico y sediento, Edward y Rosalie accedieron a matar a Carlisle. Yo intenté impedírselos, pero al verle la cara de pena a Carlisle entendí que era lo que él quería. No pude mirar, y me quedé con los otros abajo.

Pasamos los días que siguieron algo perdidos. Edward y Alec fueron los primeros cuyas mentes dejaron de funcionar. Entraron en mutismo. Luego Bella entró en mutismo con Edward.

Unos días más tarde sentimos ruido a lo lejos. Alice dijo bajito que era una brigada de "humanistas". Eran esos que agarraban a los vampiros que ya habían perdido la cordura y los ayudaban, matándolos.

Alec salió corriendo al encuentro de ellos. No pude culparlo, y suponía que reencontrarse con su hermana y sus padres debía parecerle mejor que el duelo constante y la sed indefinida. Jasper hizo un amago de pararse para ir a atajarlo, pero Alice lo sujetó, y negó con la cabeza. Jasper nos miró, desesperado, pero se produjo una especie de acuerdo tácito: ya habíamos dejado morir a Esme y a Carlisle; no había sangre; el que quería morir debía tener la libertad de hacerlo sin que lo hiciéramos sentir mal.

Edward se puso de pie, y Bella se puso de pie con él. Los miramos, entendiendo que no los volveríamos a ver. Me puse a llorar, y Alice me abrazó.

Rosalie se paró y se acercó a Edward. Se tomaron la mano. Emmett se paró, resignado, dispuesto a morir con su esposa.

Nos quedamos llorando con Alice y Jasper. Nos llegaba el olor a vampiro quemado del parque. No podía creerlo. Casi toda mi familia estaba muerta. Y estaba casi segura de que los dos que me abrazaban sólo se habían quedado por mí.

-¿Quieren ir también? –Les pregunté finalmente.

-No –dijo Jasper.

-Podemos ir los tres –propuse tiritando-. Seguro que nos encontraríamos todos luego, en el cielo.

Ambos negaron.

-¿Vez algo? –Le pregunté a Alice.

Suspiró.

-Creo que nos van a matar igual –admitió resignada.

-¿Los humanistas? –Pregunté. Ella asintió.

-¿Cuándo? -Preguntó Jasper.

-Cuando acaben en el parque –confesó ella.

-¿Escapamos? –Propuse, a pesar de estar consciente de que no había dónde escapar. Ya no quedaba sangre en ninguna parte.

Nos miramos, suponiendo que había llegado el fin. Pero, cuando los humanistas comenzaron a registrar el castillo, Jasper me agarró y saltamos los tres al techo.

Corrimos al parque, y nos persiguieron. No deben haber tenido demasiado interés en agarrarnos, ya que les fuimos sacando ventaja. Al final, después de kilómetros de persecución, Alice me tomó de los brazos de Jasper y, deteniéndose, me puso en el suelo.

-Tenemos que separarnos –dijo-. Daniela, corre en esa dirección –me ordenó, apuntando con un dedo.

-Yo quiero ir con ustedes –le dije, llorando y abrazándola.

-Nada a tu pueblo y no te muevas de ahí -me urgió, separándome de ella.

-Pero…

Ambos me gruñeron en forma agresiva, y me asusté. Retrocedí y, volviéndome, corrí. Y corrí muchísimo, sin encontrarme con nadie. Deseaba volver a casa, pero sabía que en casa no habría nadie esperándome. Y me sumergí, finalmente, en el mar, días después.

-.-

En el mar tampoco quedaba sangre, obviamente. Aunque no era tan feo, ya que había algas y formas de vida no comestibles. No me encontré con otros vampiros ahí tampoco. Tenía la esperanza de ver en algún momento a Alice y a Jasper nadar hacia mí. Pero, si ella me había ordenado que nadara a mi pueblo, supuse que era porque esperaba que nos encontráramos allá. Y me aferré a esa esperanza, porque seguía loca de pena por mis padres y hermanos muertos.

Cuando pasaba por aguas cálidas sentí un olor esperanzador: sangre. Nadé cual tiburón, loca de sed, hasta que vi que era un diminuto pececito. Recuperé un poco de mi cordura, y me contuve. Ese pobre bicho no debía tener casi nada de sangre, y si me lo comía no podría tener hijitos. Y, si existía alguna posibilidad de que pudiera reproducirse, era deber de patriotas dejarlo. Mal que mal, Carlisle se había sacrificado para intentar salvar especies, al punto de perder a su esposa en el proceso. Le debía ese sacrificio, en honor a su memoria. Decidí, en ese momento, que aguantaría la sed aunque me cruzara con otras especies con sangre. Me alejé del pececito, rogando que encontrara una pareja.

-.-

Nadé por aguas muy frías, por lo que asumí sería el Estrecho de Magallanes. Me emocionaba un poco volver a mi patria, a pesar de saber que nada de lo que recordaba estaría ahí. Ya no quedaba gente, ni animales, y no tenía idea en qué estado habría quedado Chile.

En un momento en que el sol se iba a poner salí a tierra, a una de las numerosas islas de la zona que más que islas parecían rocas afiladas saliendo del mar. Trepé, a contemplar la puesta de sol. No había olor a vampiro, ni a vida animal, a pesar de que seguía habiendo guano pegado en las rocas, signo inequívoco de que no tantos años antes seguía habiendo aves. Por nostalgia recorrí esa isla desierta, deseando poder alimentarme de pasto como las vacas, o de insectos.

Cuando al pisar sentí olor a estiércol me asombré. Me agaché, pero sólo encontré una bolita aplastada y seca, excremento antiguo de algún roedor. El imaginar una presa de sangre caliente me llenó la boca de veneno, y me hizo volver brevemente al estado de semi-demencia por la sed. Pero no encontré nada, no se podía oír ningún corazón, y terminé volviendo a la cordura.

-.-

Comencé a recorrer la zona, alternando entre islas y canales. Un día incluso encontré cenizas de vampiro. No sabía quién había sido, pero me quedé un rato deseando que descansara en paz. Me pregunté cómo sería ese lugar al que Esme, Carlisle y mis hermanos habían ido a parar, en el cielo. Me pregunté si Alice y Jasper seguirían vivos. Entonces recordé que se suponía que debía volver a mi pueblo, y me paré decidida: debía dejar de vagabundear e ir a su encuentro.

-.-

Conseguí volver. Encontré algunas ruinas en lo que había sido mi pueblo. Pero se notaba que nadie se había molestado en ir a vivir ahí luego del nuevo orden. ¿Para qué iban a hacerlo, habiendo tantos lugares mejores para vivir? No encontré la casa de mis padres. Ésa y las de mis vecinos humanos habían sido reemplazadas por una gran estructura de cemento, cuyas ruinas me hicieron pensar en un centro comercial. Recorrí la zona, y sus alrededores, esperando oler a Alice y a Jasper. Además, esperaba dejar mi olor para que, si llegaban, supieran que estaba por ahí. Incluso recorrí el bosque, pero la casa en la que había vivido por primera vez con los vampiros ya no existía. Encontré algunas cañerías y cables, enterrados en la tierra, pero nada más. Me dio mucha nostalgia, y pasé varios días ahí, hecha ovillo, deseando que mi familia volviera.

-.-

Pasó el tiempo. La gracia de las sed extrema es que cuando llegas al piso ya no se pone peor. Y, con el entrenamiento de Carlisle, había conseguido un nivel de autocontrol que me permitió conservar la cordura a pesar de la sed.

Comencé a desplazarme, por la zona, a pesar de que sospechaba que Alice y Jasper no vendrían. Ya habían pasado varios meses. Si hubieran sobrevivido, habrían tenido tiempo de sobra para venir. Si no habían llegado, era que debían estar muertos.

Suponía que lo lógico hubiera sido hacer una pira, frotar piedras hasta prenderla, y meterme dentro. Pero siempre terminaba recordando el fiasco del suicidio de Esme, y pensando que si me suicidaba seguro que mis hermanos llegarían a los pocos días diciendo "por qué mierda no esperó un poco más". Entonces decidía esperar, y así fue pasando el tiempo.

-.-

Un día pisé mierda fresca, y eso me hizo salir de mi estado de autómata. Inspiré, hacía días que no respiraba. Casi lloré de alegría cuando sentí el olor. ¡En algún lugar, en los alrededores, debía haber un roedor vivo! La sed hizo que se me llenara la boca de veneno, pero recordé mi promesa: no cazaría. A ese paso ya sabía que los vampiros podíamos "sobrevivir" (en un estado lamentable, sí, pero igual) aún sin beber por meses. Si había un roedor, mi deber era no cazarlo. Es más, mi deber sería garantizar que se reprodujera.

Eso me dio ánimos. Ya tenía una esperanza nueva, y un propósito. Seguiría los pasos de mi padre, como un buen clon suyo.

Me puse a seguir el rastro, cosa nada fácil ya que las lluvias caóticas de la zona borraban todo rastro en minutos. Pero, cuando la tierra se secaba por el tiempo suficiente, peinaba la zona en busca del sobreviviente.

Finalmente di con ella, y entendí por qué no la había podido encontrar. Era una coneja terrible de pilla: vivía en cuevas profundas bajo la tierra, y parecía alimentarse más de raíces que de plantas. Me costó acercarme. A mí me daba sed, y ella intuía que yo era un depredador.

Me puse a buscar a otros y, tiempo después, le encontré una pareja. Era igual de pillo que ella, y tenía toda una red de cuevas. Me costó atraparlo, ya que controlar una sed de meses requiere una enorme fuerza de voluntad. Pero, cuando tienes pocos motivos para alegrarte, te aferras a lo poco que te hace feliz. Esos conejos me hacían tremendamente feliz, y no pensaba eliminar tal fuente de felicidad.

Por suerte no murió de un infarto cuando lo capturé, y viajé con él hacia las cuevas de "Pilla", como le había llamado de cariño. Cuando encontré su rastro, junto a sus bolitas, puse a "Pillo" en la tierra para que oliera a la hembra de su especie.

Olió, efectivamente, pero se fue saltando en otra dirección. Iba a agarrarlo para montarlo aunque fuera a la fuerza sobre la coneja, pero me arrepentí. Él ya sabía que ella existía: ahora le tocaba a él hacer su parte.

Así que me alejé, dispuesta a encontrar a otros, y esperar que sin un vampiro en los alrededores se animaran a formar familia.

-.-

Me costó mantenerme al margen, sobre todo porque mis intentos por encontrar más fauna fueron en vano. Pero, metiéndome al mar, yendo a explorar las islas, conseguí sacármelos de la cabeza.

-.-

Cuando volví a la zona, rogando no encontrar un par de esqueletos, vi mi esfuerzo recompensado. Pronto encontré bolitas de excremento, y el rastro de un conejo que no era ni Pilla ni Pillo.

Logré verlos, a ambos y a sus hijos, por las laderas verdes. Aunque seguían con la costumbre de fondearse en cuevas la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces se los podía ver saltar tímidamente entre las hojas verdes, masticando. Aunque me daba mucha sed, me llenaba de una inmensa alegría saber que prosperarían. Suponía que Carlisle hubiera estado orgulloso.

-.-

Como ya estaba resignada al hecho de que Alice y Jasper jamás llegarían a reunirse conmigo en mi pueblo, decidí emigrar. Pensaba que buscar nuevas especies que hubieran conseguido sobrevivir e intentar ayudarlas a encontrar pareja sería un buen propósito. Y, tal vez, cuando la zona ya estuviera llena de animalitos, incluso podría permitirme alimentarme de vez en cuando.

Tuve escaso éxito. Encontré más, pero sólo conejos. Al parecer, Pilla y Pillo no habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes subterráneos de su especie. Pero, por más que busqué, y olí, y peiné áreas, no di con rastros de otras especies. Ni siquiera ratas. Me daba mucha pena, pero al ver cómo el sur de Chile se iba llenando lentamente de conejos, además de plantas e insectos, sentí algo de esperanza. No todo estaba perdido. Tal vez, algún día, la evolución, el azar, Dios, o lo que fuera permitiría que otras especies poblaran el planeta. Suponía que ya debía haber algunos peces, en el mar, aunque yo no los hubiera visto todavía.

Cuando encontré estas grutas donde estoy ahora sentí deseos de dejar mi testimonio. Ahora entiendo a los cavernícolas, y por qué dibujaban en cuevas y en las piedras. ¿Dónde más vas a escribir, en un lugar con puras plantas, bichos, tierra y piedras? Al final, se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene.

No me he animado a suicidarme. Siempre pienso "mejor mañana". Sobre todo ahora que puedo permitirme un conejo de vez en cuando, sin miedo a extinguirlos. Y, si en algún momento encuentro más especies, o algún vampiro como yo, creo que volveré a esta cueva a actualizar mi historia.

-.-.-

Fin Tierra de Conejos.


	35. Tierra de Vampiros (sec Alternativo)

AN: Ésta es la continuación de "Tierra de Conejos". Es más alegre, y espero que quienes la lean me perdonen por la anterior.

**Tierra de Vampiros**

No son las mismas cavernas, pero no puedo esperar para escribir lo que pasó. Hace algunos años que escribí mi testimonio, en el sur de Chile, y he viajado desde entonces. Recorrí Sudamérica a pie, en forma un poco errática, y puedo decir orgullosa que encontré algunas aves que consiguieron sobrevivir y prosperar en la selva, sin que yo interviniera. Extraño a mis conejos, en Chile, pero no me arrepiento de la migración que emprendí.

¡Incluso encontré ratas, en las ruinas de una ciudad con un vertedero gigantesco! Supongo que sobrevivieron a los vampiros, enterradas entre los cerros y cerros de basura.

Pero no es eso lo que me tiene emocionada, no. Ocurrió el milagro: ¡encontré a mis hermanos, Alice y Jasper! Me estaban esperando, en Centroamérica. Alice había visto que pasaría por ahí.

Cuando nos encontramos era de tarde, y la brisa me trajo sus olores. Salí del estado zombi que el ayuno prolongado producía (bebía sangre lo menos posible, y sólo cuando estaba segura de que la población podría prosperar a pesar de la merma), y entonces los vi. Corrí, sin poder creerlo. Nos abrazamos, y tiritamos mucho los tres. Noté que sobre ellos había olor a más vampiros, Garrett y otro par que no conocía.

-¿Están con Garrett y otros vampiros? –Pregunté finalmente, mirando alrededor.

-Sí, pero están más al norte –Respondió Alice.

Pasada la emoción del reencuentro, la ira me invadió. Comencé a patearla y a darle puñetazos.

-¿Por qué no me buscaron antes? ¡Malditos sean! –Les grité-. ¡Creía que estaban todos muertos!

-Tranquila… -Me dijo Jasper, alejándome de su mujer e inmovilizándome. Sentí que usaba su don, pero luché contra él.

-Teníamos que esperar que fuera seguro –dijo Alice, alegremente, sin ofenderse por mi ataque. Seguro que con su don ya se lo esperaba.

Los miré, enojada todavía, esperando que tuvieran una puta buena razón para haberme abandonado a mi suerte por tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura, maldita sea!

-Estuvimos matando humanistas –confesó Jasper-. Y no te queríamos en medio de las batallas.

-Ah… -Contesté, calmándome marginalmente. Supuse que tenía sentido.

-¿Y no me podían ir a ver, avisarme que seguían vivos, y luego haber vuelto a sus putas batallas? –Reclamé de todas formas.

-Nos hubieras querido seguir –explicó Alice. Jasper me soltó, al ver que mi enojo ya no involucraba patadas a su mujer.

-¿Saben cuántas veces estuve a punto de suicidarme, creyendo que toda mi familia estaba muerta? –Les espeté.

-No lo ibas a hacer –aseguró Alice, muy seria-. Podía ver este encuentro con bastante nitidez, por lo que sabía que las probabilidades de éxito eran altas.

-¿Probabilidades? –Le grité-. ¿Y si te fallaban los putos números pensabas dejarme morir pensando que los habían matado?

-No te ibas a matar –insistió-. No te vi haciéndolo en ninguna de mis visiones. En una vi que existía la posibilidad de que intentaras prender fuego, pero en ella ni siquiera conseguías encender los palitos que juntabas.

-¿Me estás tratando de inútil? –Murmuré amargada.

-¡No! –Me dijo, contenta, abrazándome y haciéndome girar. La dejé, aunque seguía molesta-. Carlisle habría estado orgulloso de ti.

Pensar en mi padre me dio pena, y me puse a tiritar. Ambos me rodearon y me apretaron.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti –me dijo Jasper-. Fuiste muy valiente al huir sola, al conseguir controlar tu sed sin volverte loca, y al ayudar a todos esos conejitos.

Me puse a tiritar más, ya que me sentía llena de pena y alegría al mismo tiempo. Me parecía increíble estar siendo abrazada, luego de tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie.

Cuando conseguí dejar de tiritar, Jasper me dio varios besitos en la cabeza, y eso me recordó a Carlisle. Me volvió a dar pena, y tirité otro poco.

-Bueno –dijo Alice, poniéndose a caminar alegremente-. Ya te encontramos, y prometimos volver apenas te tuviéramos.

-¿Con quienes están, aparte de Garrett? –Pregunté.

-Somos once, contigo –dijo Jasper, tomándome en brazos. Lo dejé, ya que hacía mucho que nadie me cargaba y se sentía muy reconfortante-. Somos lo que quedó del escuadrón anti-humanista. De hecho, de acuerdo a las visiones de Alice, somos lo que queda de vida inteligente en el planeta.

-Aunque en teoría ya podríamos dispersarnos sin temor a ser atacados, al final nadie quería dejar al grupo –explicó Alice.

-Está tu viejo amigo, Gael –me animó Jasper.

-¿El general Veloso vive en su grupo? –Me asombré-. No sentí su olor sobre ustedes.

-Bueno, él no es muy de despedirse de los amigos con abrazos –se burló Alice, con evidente cariño en su voz-. Probablemente, aparte del olor de Garrett, sólo sentiste el olor de Main y de Belén.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Convertidas durante la insurrección –explicó Alice-. Lograron controlarse y sobrevivir. Toda una hazaña para neonatos sin entrenamiento.

-¿Son parientes? –Pregunté. Ambos se rieron.

-No. Main es una viejita. Seguro que cuando llegues intentará verte la suerte en la mano. Según ella, había visto en su línea de vida que luego de ser vampirizada viviría largo tiempo –explicó Jasper, con cariño.

-Y Belén es la novia de Garrett –añadió Alice.

-¿Y Kate? –Pregunté. Vi que ambos dejaban de estar contentos.

-Muertos, como todo el resto –dijo Alice con voz monótona-. De los de Denali, sólo quedó Garrett.

-¿Quiénes más viven con ustedes? ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

-Los otros son todos remanentes de la fuerza de paz –explicó Alice-. Vampiros que, como Gael, se unieron a los insurgentes, pero que luego de derrocado el gobierno intentaron frenar la ola de destrucción.

-¿El general estuvo entre los insurgentes? –Pregunté asombrada. No me lo imaginaba como un puto terrorista.

-No le gusta que le llamen general –informó Alice en tono confidencial-. Aunque no puede olvidar todo lo que hizo, prefiere que no le recuerden su pasado bélico.

-Se me va a hacer raro llamarlo Gael –comenté, preocupada. Me preguntaba cómo sería de civil.

-Te acostumbrarás –dijo Alice-. En el campamento casi todos nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, a pesar de nuestros géneros diferentes, edades dispares y pasados variopintos.

-Ojalá los otros no hubieran muerto… -comencé a decir, deseando que por algún milagro toda nuestra familia estuviera en ese campamento al que me llevaban.

-Calla… -Me rogó Alice-. Esa es otra recomendación útil: todos tenemos seres queridos que llorar, pero acordamos no desanimarnos pensando en el pasado.

-¿Tienen una especie de gobierno con leyes? –Pregunté, con algo de aprensión.

-No, al contrario –Dijo Jasper, volviendo al tono alegre-. La única regla es protegernos entre nosotros, y controlarnos para dañar lo menos posible a los seres que sobrevivieron.

-¿Hay conejos adónde vamos? -Pregunté esperanzada.

-No, pero hemos visto algunas liebres, en estado salvaje –explicó Alice-. Pensamos, tal vez, en el futuro, viajar a Chile a buscar reproductores para poblar otras partes del planeta.

-¿También están intentando ayudar a los animalitos a encontrar pareja? –Pregunté animada.

-Más o menos –dijo Alice-. En realidad, nuestros esfuerzos están puestos en un criadero de ratas, y a los animalitos salvajes los dejamos arreglárselas solos.

-Lo han hecho bien hasta ahora –agregó Jasper.

-¿Hay cornudos, y todo eso? –Pregunté esperanzada.

-No. En realidad, sólo hemos visto unas pocas liebres, ratas, y algunas aves –explicó Alice-. Pero supongo que, en otros continentes, habrá otras especies que consiguieron no extinguirse.

De acuerdo al color de sus ojos, estaban tan sedientos como yo, así que asumí que su criadero de ratas no podía ser demasiado próspero.

-.-

Caminamos por un par de días, viendo ocasionalmente algún signo de vida animal no asociada a insectos. Aunque eran muy pocos, la exuberancia de la vegetación nos daba la sensación de que era cosa de tiempo que aquella tierra rebosante de vida se llenara de animales.

-.-

La colonia de vampiros vivía en una zona tropical, junto al mar, en lo que me explicaron había sido un pueblito de México, años atrás. Estaban instalados en una especie de rancho, con muchas habitaciones, que habían limpiado bien.

Cuando habíamos entrado a un pueblo en ruinas, lleno de halos calcinados, no me sentí muy entusiasta. Pero, cuando oí un pajarito y vi que cantaba desde un árbol, algo más lejos, me animé un poco. Y cuando vi el mar, a lo lejos, me animé más.

-No son presas –me recordó Alice, supuse que refiriéndose al pajarito.

-Sí sé –le respondí, molesta-. ¿Crees que soy idiota?

-No. Pero la sed es una terrible consejera –explicó-. Recordárnoslo los unos a los otros nos ayuda a contenernos.

-Aunque tú no lo necesitas –se burló Jasper, poniéndome en el suelo. Lo lamenté un poco, ya que había disfrutado mucho la larga caminata pegada a él.

Bajamos hacia la playa por una calle rodeada de ruinas, que estaba siendo invadida por helechos, enredaderas y flores. Todavía se podían leer grafitis y consignas en algunos muros. Vi la "A" de anarquía, "mueran los f***ing vampiros", y otras delicadezas que habrían hecho rascarse la cabeza incómodo a Carlisle.

-¿No encontraron un pueblo más feo para vivir? –Me quejé.

-Encontramos ratas –explicó Alice-. Nos pareció que, si las ratas lo habían escogido, debía ser un buen lugar para empezar.

-También había ratas en un basural en Sudamérica –recordé.

-Bueno, pero esto es mejor que un basural –dijo Jasper, alegre, como si eso zanjara el tema.

-Es un buen lugar, y ruinas humanas hay en todas partes –argumentó Alice-. El tiempo se encargará de ellas.

-Yo encuentro cierto encanto en la expresión del pueblo –comentó Jasper, con humor.

En ese momento pasábamos junto a un muro en el que alguien había pintado un pene gigante, con dos testículos peludos, y al lado decía "p'al NO".

-_Fínito_… -Me burlé. Ambos se rieron también.

-Ah, humanos… Los extrañaremos… –Dijo Alice, y los tres guardamos un minuto de silencio sin ni siquiera ponernos de acuerdo.

La brisa del mar, que subía desde la bahía hacia nosotros, nos trajo olor a múltiples vampiros. Reconocí algunos. Garrett. El general Veloso. ¿Macareno Macías? Vaya… Había un cuarto que me sonaba, de la fuerza de paz, pero no era de alguien cuyo nombre recordara, aunque en mi cabeza estaba asociado al olor del general Sharp. Estaba segura de que se trataba de alguno de sus hombres.

Cuando la calle hizo una curva los vimos, subiendo hacia nosotros, un grupo alegre y "variopinto" de vampiros, como lo había llamado Alice. Se notaba a la legua quienes habían sido miembros de la fuerza de paz, por sus cortes de pelo militares y sus grandes estaturas. El general llamó de inmediato mi atención, porque era el más gigante del lote y venía con sandalias, bermudas, y una camisa guayabera. Macareno venía en traje de baño y sandalias, todo músculos al aire, tipo guardianes de la bahía versión pálida. Había otros tres militares: un chino viejo, un chino más joven, y uno que recordaba que se llamaba Alan, que me había sujetado cuando Carlisle me había ido a buscar a Denali, eones atrás. Esos tres venían vestidos de civiles, aunque no tan relajados como el General y Macareno. De hecho, el chino viejo parecía malas pulgas, y su cara me recordó a Pai Mei, en Kill Bill.

La vieja que venía con falda floreada, blusa de bordados coloridos, y collares alegres debía ser Main. Se veía algo estrafalaria, con su pelo largo y canoso al viento, parado para todas partes como si le hubiera dado la corriente. La joven bonita que venía de la mano de Garrett debía ser Belén. Se veía algo mayor que él. Su pelo castaño me recordó un poco al de Esme, y me dio pena. Sentí que Jasper me tomaba la mano y me la apretaba.

Cuando nos juntamos con el grupo me sorprendí, ya que el general Veloso abrió grandes los brazos y me levantó del suelo con un abrazo de oso.

-Daniela, que felicidad verte –me dijo contento.

-Gracias general –le respondí, un poco ahogada por su abrazo, aunque extrañamente contenta de verlo.

-"General" tu abuela –me dijo, volviendo a ponerme en el suelo-. Llámame Gael o te lo haré pagar.

Lo miré inquieta, y me miró con su gigante sonrisa dientona. Y, a pesar de los dientes, no me sentí intimidada.

-Es broma Daniela.

-Sí señor.

-¡Gael! –Insistió, entre enojado y riendo.

-Bueno –le respondí, pero no me atreví a darle en el gusto y llamarlo por su nombre. Supuse que me tendría que acostumbrar-. Hola Macareno –agregué, y él también me abrazó aunque menos efusivamente.

-Es una alegría inmensa verte –me dijo, tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas y apretándola, luego de soltarme del abrazo.

-También estoy contenta de verte –le dije-. De verlos –agregué dirigiéndome a nadie en particular. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el siguiente conocido.

-Hola Garrett –saludé, al tiempo que Macareno me soltaba la mano. Garrett se acercó, y me dio un corto abrazo.

-Hola Daniela, bienvenida. Ésta es mi esposa, Belén –agregó presentándome a su pareja.

-Hola, mucho gusto –le dije, intentando darle la mano, pero ella me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Daniela, te estábamos esperando. Alice y Jasper hablaban mucho de ti. No hallábamos la hora de que todo acabara para que te pudieran ir a buscar de una vez.

-Sí, se tomaron su tiempo –respondí con algo de sarcasmo, todavía un poco resentida por el tiempo que pasé sintiéndome como el único habitante del puto planeta.

-Daniela –dijo Jasper, cambiando de tema, poniéndome una mano en los hombros y apuntando a los presentes-. Ella es Main –dijo, indicando a la vieja.

-Mucho gusto –le dije, intentando darle la mano. Y, cuando me la agarró y la volteó, recordé lo que me habían advertido mis hermanos.

-Mmmh… -Dijo la vieja, a modo de saludo-. Sí, vivirás largo tiempo como nosotros –sentenció-. Mucho Gusto –agregó, devolviéndome la mano y sonriéndome. Me di cuenta de que tenía unos dientes perfectos, y eso me sorprendió. Había esperado que le quedaran dos o tres, no sé por qué.

-Él es el general Nome Wei –dijo Jasper, en un tono mucho más formal, presentándome al chino más viejo. El tipo me miró, muy serio, y me extrañó que tuviera el pelo completamente blanco. ¿No se suponía que los de la fuerza de paz tenían máximo sesenta años? Y su nombre me dio risa, aunque no me atreví a reír. Sonaba muy parecido a "no me huevees", una expresión informal que solíamos usar en Chile para decirle a los demás "no jodas" o "no puedo creerlo".

-Buenas tardes –le dije, sin atreverme a darle la mano.

-Buenas tardes señorita Cullen –dijo en un inglés perfecto, y en un tono serio y sin rodeos-. Tengo 59 años, mi pelo y piel blancos fueron el legado de un trauma nervioso, y tengo el don de la telepatía.

-Ah, lo siento –me disculpé, entendiendo que debía haber percibido que me había reído de su nombre, en mi mente. Me pareció bastante creepy el general Wei, la verdad.

Los demás parecieron incómodos, y Jasper me sonrió para darme ánimos.

-Ellos son Henry Chu y Alan Mithos –me dijo, presentándome al chino joven y al que recordaba de la fuerza de paz de Norteamérica.

-Mucho gusto –murmuré.

-Hola Daniela –me saludó Alan, sonriéndome con calidez-. Un gusto volver a verte. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Buenas tardes Daniela –me saludó Henry, más formalmente, estirando su mano para que se la tomara. Se la tomé, aliviada al ver que me sonreía (no como el otro chino). Le sonreí de vuelta, luego me volví hacía el otro que me acababa de saludar.

-Sí me acuerdo –le dije a Alan-. La última vez que nos vimos fue en Denali, ¿no?

-Sí, cuando intentaste morderme un brazo –recordó riendo, aunque no sonaba resentido por eso. Más parecía darle mucha risa. Vi que el general Wei había girado muy levemente la cabeza, y miraba a Alan sin expresión alguna. Completamente Póker face… Creepy…

-Tenemos unas ratas gordas para celebrar tu llegada –anunció el general Veloso, contento, pasadas las presentaciones-. Seguro estarás sedienta.

-Un poco –admití, avergonzada. Por supuesto que estaba sedienta. De hecho, todos los otros tenían los ojos café muy oscuro, se notaba que también lo estaban.

El rancho era un lugar muy bonito, muy cerca del mar. Sólo un parque con pasto y palmeras nos separaban de la playa paradisíaca. Me dieron ganas de ir a nadar, pero supuse que tendría que esperar, y ver si tenía que pedir permiso o algo así. Estaba claro que yo era la menor del conjunto, y que mis hermanos eran los que seguían. Aunque no estaba segura de la jerarquía en el grupo, me daba la sensación de que eran los generales los que la llevaban.

-.-

Me dieron un tour, y no había mucho que ver. Las habitaciones estaban casi todas vacías y, aunque los muros estaban encalados y las baldosas muy limpias, se notaba que el lugar había estado abandonado. el techo seguía en buen estado, y asumí que eso había influido en la elección del lugar.

La casa tenía un patio interno grandote, dos pisos de habitaciones en torno a él, y dos alas como brazos que salían en forma simétrica de los costados de la construcción, como queriendo abrazar las palmeras de la playa. Había muchas habitaciones, todas sumamente vacías, y las pocas que habían sido reclamadas por alguien estaban bien separadas las unas de las otras.

-Te preparamos una junto a la nuestra –dijo Alice.

-Gracias –le dije, aliviada. Aunque me habían dejado sola con mis hermanos para el tour de la casa, igual todavía me sentía rara en el extraño grupo.

-Te irás sintiendo más cómoda –me tranquilizó Jasper-. Son todas excelentes personas. Y somos todos sobrevivientes. Cada uno de ellos ha sufrido lo suyo, Daniela.

-Supongo –admití-. Pero el general Wei es un poco raro –agregué bajito, esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no leerme la mente.

-Su don no es tan poderoso como el de Edward –me explicó Alice-. Por lo que nos ha contado, ve impresiones de los pensamientos, un poco como mis visiones, aunque sin sonidos. Y sólo percibe los pensamientos de quienes están en los alrededores. Aunque puede percibir también algo de los sentimientos y emociones asociados a las imágenes mentales, y en eso su don se parece más al de Jasper, o al de Aro.

-Cuando está cansado de nuestras mentes se retira –explicó Jasper, con una sonrisa de cariño. Me dio la sensación de que apreciaba al viejito-. Él escogió instalarse en unas caballerizas que quedan a algunos metros de la casa, donde ya no puede percibirnos.

Entramos a una habitación amplia e iluminada que tenía ventanas hacia el lado opuesto de la playa. Había una cama matrimonial, que estaba un poco arrugada y tenía algo de ropa tirada encima. También había un armario, pero eso era todo.

-Este es nuestro cuarto –explicó Jasper-. Y te preparamos el de al lado. Pero, si no te gusta, puedes cambiarte. La casa es grande.

Entramos a una habitación similar que estaba al lado, y había una cama más pequeña. Estaba estiradita. Era todo lo que había en la habitación.

-Es linda –les dije, agradecida.

-La cama es usada –se disculpó Alice-. No quedan muebles nuevos en todo el pueblo, y la mayor parte del comercio fue quemado y saqueado hace años, durante el caos. Ahora, lo que quieras, tienes que buscarlo entre los escombros o hacértelo tú misma.

-No hay problema –les dije, sentándome en mi cama. Tal vez no era nueva, pero era nueva para mí. Y ya no olía ni a humanos ni a vampiros desconocidos, sólo a mis hermanos.

-No encontramos lápices, ni pinturas, ni rompecabezas –explicó Alice-. Y eso que buscamos mucho. Aquí llueve mucho, y todo lo que se podía podrir se pudrió hace tiempo. Hay algunos libros, pero es mejor que no dibujes en ellos.

-Hay cal, si te sirve –dijo Jasper-. Con eso blanqueamos los muros. Si quieres puedes intentar pintar con eso.

Me paré, y los fui a abrazar.

-No me importa que no haya nada. Están ustedes y con eso me basta. Viví dos años perfectamente sin pintar, y lo más "artístico" que hice fue escribir en una caverna.

-Sí, te vi –dijo Alice.

-Hubiera apreciado saber de ustedes antes –les recordé nuevamente, con algo de rabia.

-Daniela, es mejor que des vuelta la página –recomendó Jasper-. Fuimos a tu encuentro apenas fue seguro hacerlo.

-Los últimos enemigos los eliminamos hace sólo tres semanas –confidenció Alice-. Y, por lo menos de acuerdo a lo que logro ver, esos eran de verdad los últimos.

-Estabas más segura en el sur –continuó Jasper-. Alice estaba segura de que eras el único vampiro en el continente.

-Y estabas haciendo un buen trabajo con los conejos –me recordó Alice.

-Lo de los conejos lo dejé hace meses –me quejé-. Los últimos meses sólo me lo pasé dando tumbos por la selva.

-Nosotros éramos útiles acá, y tú estabas más segura allá –insistió Jasper.

-Ok. Pero, ¿me pueden prometer que no nos volveremos a separar por favor? –Rogué.

-Si en algún momento aparecen enemigos, y es más seguro esconderte, lo haremos aunque no estés de acuerdo –dijo Alice.

-Tú dijiste que ya no quedan enemigos –le recordé.

-Lo que dije es que no puedo _ver_ enemigos –enfatizó Alice-. El futuro no está escrito Daniela.

-Estaremos bien –dijo Jasper-. No vamos a pelear por un futuro hipotético. Además, debemos bajar. Todos deben estar ansiosos por beber esas ratas. Hace dos semanas que nos bebimos las últimas.

-¿Tan mal está la cosa? –Pregunté preocupada.

-Estamos recién partiendo, Daniela –respondió Jasper-. Aunque hemos recolectado muchas ratas, y se están reproduciendo, el hecho es que de todas formas se tardan su tiempo en crecer. Por ahora, no hay abundancia.

-.-

Los demás estaban en el patio, junto a unas habitaciones con jaulas ruidosas y con olor a ratas. Aunque estaban muy limpias, Esme hubiera corrido aterrada. Estaban todos alrededor de una jaula en particular, sobre el pasto, como amigos junto a una barbacoa. Lo encontré jocoso. Adentro había once ratones vivos, de un tamaño bastante razonable.

-Al fin… –Dijo Belén, sonriéndonos.

-¿Discurso, general? –Ofreció riendo Garrett, al general Wei. Yo pensé que se enojaría, pero el viejo sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Qué discurso ni que nada! –Dijo el general Veloso, abriendo la jaula y sacando ratas. Comenzó a hacerlas correr, hasta que todos tuvimos una retorciéndose en nuestras manos.

Cuando vi que todos comenzaban a beber, animados, los imité. Intenté que me durara lo más posible. Me daba un poco de pena matar a once ratas perfectamente sanas. Pero no me iba a poner pesada cuando se notaba que estaban celebrando mi llegada. Me consolé pensando que sólo habían escogido machos. Supuse que entre los machos que quedaran se tendrían que repartir el trabajo, por así decirlo. No haríamos un daño tan grande.

Cuando terminé, vi que los demás también habían terminado. Henry y Alan recolectaron los cadáveres.

-Los enterrarán –explicó Jasper, al ver que los miraba-. Ellos se ofrecieron de disponedores de cadáveres.

-No hay mucho que hacer aquí –dijo el general Wei en forma inesperada, dirigiéndose a mí-. Tendrás que buscar qué es lo que quieres hacer.

Pensé, y nadar se me vino a la mente. Aunque suponía que el general se refería más a una actividad "útil".

-Por ahora le buscaré ropa –dijo Alice tomándome de la mano-. Está cubierta por lo mismo que llevaba en Suiza, hace dos años. No son más que harapos. Seguramente en el pueblo le podré encontrar algo más decente.

-Gracias por la rata, y por la bienvenida –les dije a todos antes de que Alice me arrastrara. Todos me sonrieron, salvo el general Wei, pero estuvo entre los que habían dicho "de nada".

-.-

Salí con Alice, y Jasper nos siguió. Noté, animada, que no habían tenido que pedir permiso para salir, y que nadie les había puesto problemas cuando anunciaron sus planes. Volvimos a subir la calle empinada hacia las ruinas de la ciudad. En los cerros, más al oeste, el sol se acercaba al poniente.

-¿Dónde encontraremos ropa? –Pregunté animada.

-Conozco un buen ropero –dijo Alice-. Creo que los que vivían ahí tenían una hija como de tu talla, y su armario no se ha llovido y está bien conservado.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo de carácter práctico? –Dije, cuando ya estaba segura de que nadie en el rancho podría oírnos.

-Sé lo que preguntarás –dijo Alice, sonriendo.

-Pero yo no –la interrumpió Jasper, en buena onda-. Pregunta lo que quieras Daniela.

-¿No hay que pedir permiso para salir ni esas cosas? –Pregunté-. Si quiero ir a nadar, por ejemplo, ¿puedo ir?

-Sí –dijo Alice-. Todo se basa en el autocuidado, el respeto y el sentido común. Si quieres ir a nadar, nadie te va a atajar, a menos que haya un tsunami, o que el mar esté en llamas. Pero, si te vas y no vuelves en tres días, todos se van a preocupar pensando que algo malo te ocurrió. Entonces, por respeto al resto, uno intenta no darles motivo de angustia.

-Básicamente, haz lo que quieras –explicó Jasper-. Pero, si vas a salir, dile a alguien adónde vas a estar. Así, si no vuelves, sabremos donde empezar a buscarte.

-Pero si les aviso a ustedes, por ejemplo, está bien ¿no?

-Sí –respondió Jasper-. Aunque, por precaución, preferiría que salieras siempre acompañada.

-Todos lo hacemos, incluso los más viejos –añadió Alice, antes de que preguntara-. Autocuidado básico: siempre en parejas. Si algo ocurre, el otro puede ir por ayuda, o proteger, etc.

-Además, es bueno que Alice pueda echar una mirada a tu futuro, si vas a nadar por ejemplo –insistió Jasper-. Nunca se sabe qué puedes encontrar en el mar.

-No estamos completamente seguros de que no queden vampiros hostiles escondidos por ahí –explicó Alice.

-Ok, me quedó claro. No haré leseras escondida –prometí.

-Si vas a hacer leseras, invita –sugirió Jasper. Nos reímos.

-¿Y en qué puedo colaborar yo? –Pregunté incómoda-. Creo que el general Wei espera una propuesta, o algo así.

-Sólo tienes catorce años, nadie espera que hagas demasiado –explicó Jasper, restándole importancia-. Creo que el general te estaba aclarando que serías tú quien tendría que buscar algo para entretenerte.

-No dejes que te intimide –dijo Alice-. Se ve tieso, pero es una buena persona.

-Y repara los techos –dijo Jasper en tono práctico-. Muy útil, cuando las tormentas se pasan.

-Y siempre está vigilante, en los alrededores de la propiedad, por si percibe pensamientos ajenos al grupo –dijo Alice-. Creo que no quiere dejar toda la responsabilidad de la seguridad en mí.

-¿Qué edades tienen los otros? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Main es la más vieja en edad humana, ya que tenía 86 cuando la mordieron –explicó Jasper-. Le siguen el general Wei con 59, Gael con 54, Macareno con 41, Alan con 37, Henry con 30, Belén con 24, Garrett con 20, y nosotros tres.

En eso Alice se acercó a una casa en ruinas, y abrió unos postigos podridos. Entramos los tres, por la ventana, como unos vulgares saqueadores.

-¿Esto no es algo ilegal? –Pregunté un poco nerviosa.

-Sólo quedamos nosotros, Daniela –dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros. Hace años que nadie más vive aquí. Además, no es como si estuviéramos saqueando tumbas.

En un cuarto había un armario cerrado, y Alice lo abrió.

-¡Voilà! –Dijo contenta-. ¡Ropa de tu talla!

Me sentí algo incómoda por meterme en las cosas de otra persona, pero supuse que la dueña debía estar muerta hace tanto que ya no le importaría.

Había ropa bonita, y razonablemente bien conservada. No era muy de mi estilo, con tanto bordadito, pero que diablos… No me la quise probar, ya que Jasper estaba en el cuarto también y sentía algo de pudor.

-La llevaremos toda –dijo Alice en tono práctico, haciendo un gran bulto con todo, usando la alfombra raída del cuarto. Y, luego de que nades un rato, podrás cambiarte. ¿Te parece?

-Sí, me parece –le contesté, aliviada.

Caminamos cerro abajo nuevamente, por entre las calles abandonadas. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y el cielo estaba precioso. Jasper cargaba el gran saco al hombro, y parecía un equeco.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, Jasper dejó el bulto en el suelo. Alice lo abrió y dejó la ropa con cuidado sobre el pasto.

-Casi no se ensució –anunció contenta-. No hay lavadora –agregó mirándome-. Creo que si lavamos la alfombra en el mar incluso se podría ver bien en tu cuarto. ¿Te parece?

-Ok –le dije, aunque me daba lo mismo que hubiera o no alfombra en mi cuarto.

Nos metimos los tres al agua, y nadamos mucho en el atardecer y luego en la noche. El agua era muy cálida, y me sentí en paz, rodeada por mis hermanos. No pude evitar recordar todas las veces que nadé con Esme, con Carlisle, con mis otros hermanos… Sentí que el duelo volvía a apoderarse de mí. Jasper se acercó, seguido de Alice.

-Es imposible no recordarlos –dijo Alice, entendiendo en qué pensaba-. Eres vampiro, y nunca los vas a olvidar. Pero, si ellos estuvieran aquí, querrían que fueras feliz.

-Están descansando –agregó Jasper-. Esme seguro tiene en brazos a su bebé.

-Y Carlisle debe estar en paz, con ella, Rosalie, Bella, Alec, Edward y Emmett.

-Y Jane, Aro y compañía deben estar con ellos, mosqueando –agregó Jasper, intentando ponerle humor a la escena.

-Creen que algún día… -No me atreví a seguir.

-Sí, algún día –respondió Alice con seguridad-. Pero ese día no está en nuestro futuro próximo, Daniela. Sácalo de tu mente, e intenta disfrutar el momento. Ahora estamos por fin los tres juntos. Estamos en un lugar hermoso, rodeados de amigos, sin enemigos. Tenemos sed, y usamos ropa usada –agregó con un mohín-, pero eso se arreglará poco a poco. La vida está volviendo al planeta, y sé que dejaremos de tener sed al mediano y largo plazo.

-.-

Lavamos entre los tres la alfombra, sin romperla, y la pusimos a secar sobre el pasto. Alice recogió mi ropa, intentando no mojarla, y volvimos a la casa. Adentro no había luz eléctrica, pero de dos chimeneas salía humo y asumí que usaban eso como iluminación durante la noche.

-¿Cómo estuvo el _shopping_? –preguntó Main, con su sonrisa grande, cuando nos la cruzamos en la sala de la entrada. Estaba tallando un palo largo que se parecía horrorosamente a una lanza. Dios… Que viejita tan rara…

-Excelente, Main –dijo Alice-. Vendremos a quemar los harapos al fuego más tarde, por favor no lo apagues –agregó.

-Por supuesto –respondió la anciana, agarrando una viruta grandota y lanzándola al fuego como para enfatizar.

No tenía donde guardar ropa en mi cuarto, pero Jasper anunció que podíamos ir a buscar un armario al día siguiente, que seguro encontraríamos alguno que no estuviera demasiado podrido.

-También hay árboles –dijo Alice-. Tenemos algunas herramientas, y podrías intentar hacerte un cofre o algo así.

-¿Cómo los piratas? –Me reí.

-Sí –respondió-. Aunque supongo que es más práctico traer un armario del pueblo y ya. Por ahora, si quieres, deja tu ropa en el mío. Hay un poco de espacio en él, si metemos todo apretado.

-Ok –acepté.

Cuando escogí un pantalón y una especie de blusa, ellos salieron. Me cambié. No tenía zapatos, ni calcetines, ni siquiera calzones. Lo que había traído puesto por años eran reliquias, y reconocí que ya no servirían para nada. Tendría que andar descalza, y "a pelo". Pero supuse que a nadie en esa casa le importaría.

-.-

La ropa se tardó en quemar, y salió bastante vapor. Pero Main había armado una verdadera hoguera para cuando volvimos, y se la pudo con mi ropa. Mientras la veía consumirse me dio pena. Era mi última ropa del castillo donde había vivido con mis padres. Me pregunté, por un momento, cuántos minutos me tardaría en reunirme con ellos si me metía al fuego como había hecho Esme. En ese momento me di cuenta de que, en los años anteriores, sólo la ausencia total de fuego había impedido que lo intentara. Pero luego recordé a Alice y a Jasper. No les podía hacer eso. Estaba casi segura de que ellos se habían mantenido con vida por mí. No podía simplemente, cobardemente, mandarme cambiar y dejarlos pagando.

-Ánimo –me dijo Jasper, pasándome una mano por la espalda. Volví a abrir los ojos, no me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado. Vi, en el umbral de la puerta, al general Wei. Me pregunté, preocupada, hasta qué punto había captado mis pensamientos. Se llevó un dedo al ojo, como diciendo "te tengo vigilada", y se fue.

-.-

A la mañana siguiente ocurrió algo que me hizo sentir incómoda. Alice, en un momento en que Jasper no andaba cerca, me dijo bajito:

-Daniela… ¿Quieres que te saque el dispositivo de rastreo?

La miré asustada. Había olvidado completamente que esa huevada seguía dentro de mí.

-No te lo digo para molestarte. Es sólo que ya no sirve de nada –se justificó-. Ninguno de nosotros lo tiene. Y con el tiempo y las nadadas es posible que se te termine oxidando adentro.

-Me da cosa –admití.

-Puedo imaginarlo –respondió empática-. Por eso esperé a que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera oírnos. Pensé que si te lo decía yo…

-Tal vez nunca se oxide –razoné-. No me molesta. Ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía.

-Es que me siento un poco responsable de ti –confesó Alice-. Creo que Carlisle me maldecirá desde el más allá por no habértelo sacado a tiempo si se te llega a oxidar, como cuando tuviste el accidente.

Recordé aquella tortura, y tuve que admitir que sus palabras tenían sentido. Y supuse que, de las alternativas disponibles, Alice era de lejos la preferible.

-Ok –acepté-. Pero salgamos las dos solas y alejémonos, que no quiero que nadie me oiga, o vea mis pensamientos.

-Aprovecharemos de ir a buscar un mueble para tu ropa –dijo entusiasta, contenta de transformar la salida "incómoda" en algo más normal y alegre como ir de _shopping_.

-.-

No pedimos permiso ni avisamos para salir. Alice escribió "salida de chicas" muy pequeño en la cal del muro de su cuarto, junto al armario.

-Jasper lo verá cuando llegue y no nos irá a buscar –anunció contenta. Salimos por la ventana y corrimos al pueblo.

Al final nos fuimos a buscar el mismo ropero donde había estado la ropa que llevaba puesta. Nos metimos a las ruinas, y Alice me miró.

-Te prometo ser rápida –me dijo, al verme la cara-. Cuando se lo quité a Jasper ni gritó.

-Ok –murmuré, aunque sospechaba que Jasper había aguantado en silencio como un hombre para no quedar en vergüenza frente a su esposa.

Alice fue rápida, me sacó el más pequeño abre-puertas y finalmente el grandote de rastreo. Y, aunque me rompí y me dolió, se me pasó luego de un rato descansando. No había sido tan vergonzoso.

-Malditas porquerías –murmuró Alice, aplastando el dispositivo de rastreo y retorciéndolo hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Comenzó a romperlo en pedacitos, con gesto amargo. El abre-puertas lo había dejado a un lado, estaba claro que era el otro el blanco de su rabia.

-Gracias. Tienes razón, es un alivio saber que ya no tengo esa mierda adentro –admití.

-Y yo me siento más tranquila. Supongo que Carlisle ya no me odia tanto desde el más allá –dijo triste.

-Dudo que Carlisle te odie –la tranquilicé.

-Dejé morir a su esposa, Daniela –confesó-. En vez de llevar a Esme a Berna, y buscar sus restos, la encerré en el castillo, sumida en la depresión y la incertidumbre. Y no le dije que no lo había visto morir. Si al menos le hubiera dado esperanza…

-Todos creíamos que estaba muerto, Alice. No fue tu culpa.

-La dejé morir, Daniela –insistió sin mirarme-. Yo vi que se suicidaría, y escogí no detenerla. Sentí que estaba en su derecho. Y detuve a Jasper cuando quiso salvar a Alec. Y eso empujó a Edward. Y eso empujó a Bella y a Rosalie. Y eso empujó a Emmett…

-No fue tu culpa –insistí yo-. Ellos escogieron morir con mamá y papá.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No hay día en que no piense en ellos con culpa, Daniela. Siento que terminaron todos muriendo porque no tomé las decisiones correctas.

-Todos la dejamos morir, Alice. Y todos terminamos aceptando cuando Edward decidió darle el golpe de gracia a Carlisle. Y ninguno de nosotros, salvo Jasper, se paró a salvar a Alec, ni a Edward, ni a Rosalie. Y cuando Bella y Emmett se les unieron, tampoco los detuvimos.

-Creo que salvarte a ti fue lo único decente que hicimos –admitió Alice. No tienes idea el alivio que sentí cuando por fin pudimos ir a tu encuentro.

-Sí, por fin –dije.

-Anoche pensaste en suicidarte, ¿no? –Preguntó resignada-. Vi el signo que te hizo el general y, aunque no vi tu suicidio en el universo de posibilidades, entendí que la idea te había pasado por la mente.

-Sólo recordé a Esme, y me pregunté cuánto tardaría en verlos si me metía a la hoguera –admití.

-¿Interés científico? –Se burló con amargura.

-Sí, supongo.

-Prométeme que no lo harás –me rogó.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo –le dije con seguridad-. Pero, si ustedes escogieran que nos suicidáramos los tres, yo no me opondría. Aunque este lugar es bonito, y el club med que armaron es agradable, desearía que pudiéramos reunirnos todos, por toda la eternidad, en algún jardín celestial o algo así.

-Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo –admitió Alice-. Aunque, sin humanos ni vampiros enemigos, veo difícil que nos aniquilen de alguna manera.

-Podrían invadirnos los extraterrestres –razoné-. O caernos encima una lluvia de meteoritos.

-O podríamos estar en medio de un campo de trigo que justo se incendie –aportó Alice, sonriendo al fin.

-Eso sería muy difícil –expliqué-. El campo de trigo tendría que prenderse a todo nuestro alrededor, y aun así conseguiríamos superar la barrera saltando lo suficientemente alto, o cavando un tunel.

-Es verdad –reconoció-. Mal plan.

-¿Plan? –Pregunté.

-Olvídalo, mala elección de palabras –se disculpó-. Sólo estaba recordando que tenemos que ir a buscar trigo para las ratas, y se me mezclaron las ideas.

-Alice: somos vampiros. No se nos mezclan las ideas. ¿Tienes algún plan?

-No –insistió-. Te lo juro sobre la tumba de nuestros padres.

-No hables pelotudeces –me quejé-. Ni siquiera enterramos sus cenizas.

-Es verdad, sorry –se disculpó.

-Ok, no hay problema –le dije-. ¿Puedo ir a buscar trigo también?

-¡Claro! Mientras más vayamos, más trigo cargamos, y más tiempo nos durará –dijo en tono práctico-. Esas ratas comen como salvajes.

-Yo las vi bien gorditas. Eso es bueno, estarán sanas, tendrán muchos hijos robustos, con mucha sangre -razoné.

-Esa es la idea –dijo Alice, más animada.

-.-

Cuando ya no me dolía enterramos los restos de mi dispositivo y el chip abre-puertas bajo una buganvilia, y volvimos al rancho cargando mi nuevo armario.

Estaba un poco desvencijado, pero lo limpiamos con un trapo y luego de que Jasper le ajustara unos tornillos, y metiera palitos en los tarugos, quedó bastante más firme. Al menos, las puertas cerraban bien.

-Cuando se seque la alfombra tu cuarto quedará mucho más bonito –dijo Alice, contenta-. Y eso ocurrirá mañana al mediodía.

Jasper no nos preguntó en qué habíamos estado, ni por qué nos habíamos tardado. Pero, como no era tonto, asumí que lo sospechaba. En todo caso, estuve agradecida de que ni él ni ninguno de los otros dijera nada ni pusiera cara de nada.

-.-

No hubo problemas para que yo fuera en la expedición a buscar trigo. Cada uno llevaba un par de sacos, aunque a mí sólo me pasaron uno. Estaba nuevo, hecho de tela gruesa de cortina, que Main había cosido para mí. Salimos al alba. En casa sólo se quedó la anciana, prometiendo que todas las ratas estarían sanas y salvas cuando volviéramos.

En el camino cantamos, y reconocí una canción muy bonita que el general Veloso y Macareno cantaron juntos. Estaba en portugués, pero la ubicaba de mi época humana, en Chile. Con Alice, Belén, Jasper, Alan y Garrett cantamos "tío Juaco tiene granja" y pronto se nos unieron los otros cuatro. Me sorprendió oír cantar incluso al general Wei, y que afirmara que en la granja había un dragón. Pero nadie se burló, y luego de eso todos empezaron a agregar animales estrafalarios (¡y que ni siquiera rimaban!) como calamares, delfines y hasta tiranosaurios.

El campo de trigo no era lo que yo imaginaba. No era un lugar ordenadito, bien plantado. Era un peladero bastante lejano, en el que el trigo crecía mezclado con otras plantas, en estado salvaje.

-Hay que procurar llenar los sacos con los granitos y no con el resto de la planta –me explicó Jasper.

-Sí sé, no soy idiota –le dije. Entendía qué era el trigo, y qué era la paja. No necesitaba tratarme como una retardada.

Nos pusimos a llenar sacos, y debo decir que era bastante latero. Intenté hacerlo como lo hacían los otros, que golpeaban las plantas y luego recogían los granitos. Pero pronto descubrí que recogerlos era todavía más latero que despegarlos de las espigas, por lo que seguí con mi propio método.

-Cuando los dejamos caer, algunos quedan ahí y luego nacen más plantas –explicó el general Wei, acercándose luego de un rato.

-¿En serio? –Le pregunté con sarcasmo, ya que estaba medio apestada.

-Sí, en serio –me respondió, muy serio, asintiendo. Sospeché que me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Pues, si voy a plantar trigo, preferiría hacerlo más cerca del rancho –le dije picada.

-Buena idea –me respondió, igual de serio, asintiendo nuevamente. Y, tras decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se alejó sin esperar a que le respondiera.

Me quedé pensando, y asumí entonces que esperaba que plantara trigo cerca del rancho. Supuse que podría, perfectamente, en los distintos espacios soleados que había en el pueblo. Se vería un poco raro, un pueblo invadido por el trigo. Sin mencionar la invasión de arañas. Pero, si había trigo en el pueblo, eso atraería a las ratas. Y, muchas ratas en el pueblo, significaría más sangre.

Contenta, seguí llenando mi saco con granitos de trigo. Supuse que a los otros no les molestaría mucho que ocupara una parte de él en el proyecto.

-.-

Los días que siguieron, en el rancho, fueron mucho más relajados que la ida a buscar trigo. El general Veloso, por ejemplo, alimentaba las ratas y limpiaba las jaulas tres veces al día, y pasaba el resto del día tirado en la playa, al sol, como si esperara recuperar el tono de piel que el vampirismo le había quitado. Macareno siempre lo acompañaba, como su fiel escudero. En menos de una semana entendí, cuando los vi en la playa, de la mano, que eran una pareja. Al principio me pareció chocante. Pero luego me relajé. ¿Qué más les quedaba, en realidad? Alice y Belén estaban tomadas. Y nadie escogería a Main como pareja, con sus ochenta y seis años. Ni siquiera el General Wei. Me reí internamente imaginando cómo sería la mujer ideal del general Wei.

Constatado el hecho de que el gigante Gael y el aparentemente masculino Macareno eran gay, me dediqué a observar más detenidamente a Alan y a Henry, otros que andaban para arriba y para abajo juntos. Y no tardé en constatar que también se tomaban de la mano, discretamente, cuando creían que nadie los miraba.

Morbosamente (lo reconozco) empecé a fijarme más en los ruidos de la casa. Y me causó curiosidad que sólo se pudiera oír teniendo sexo a mis hermanos y a Belén con Garrett. Eso era raro. ¿Los gay acaso no tenían sexo? ¿O eran sólo los vampiros gay los que no tenían sexo? ¿O a lo mejor lo hacían discretamente, fuera de la casa?

Estaba intrigadísima, pero no me atreví a preguntar ni a espiarlos en forma descarada para pillarlos en eso. Me avergonzaba bastante, y sospeché que no era asunto mío de todas formas.

-.-

Nadie se opuso a mi proyecto de plantar trigo en las distintas áreas del pueblo. Y también los animó la potencial invasión de ratas que eso podría provocar. Así que comencé a pasar varias horas al día plantando granitos. Al principio lo hacía a conciencia, haciendo un agujero, metiendo el granito, tapando y regando. Pero Jasper se apiadó de mí y me dijo que bastaba con picar un poco la tierra, tirar granos, taparlos muy poco, y regar el área. Así que Alice y él comenzaron a ayudarme, y entre los tres fuimos unas máquinas plantadoras y acarreadoras de agua del río. Algunos pájaros aparecieron, a comerse los granitos. Pero eran muy pocos, y fue más bien grato verlos.

-.-

El trigo creció, mezclado con otras yerbas varias. Hasta marihuana salió, lo que provocó la hilaridad de Main. Lamentó ser vampiro, y afirmaba que su casa de humana solía ser el reino de los cogollos, hasta que la fuerza de paz la pilló y la obligaron a vivir en un departamento sin terraza. Y, tiempo después, una vecina vampirizada la había mordido en la insurrección, sin darse el tiempo de secarla completamente antes de seguir atacando a otros. Y "lo demás es historia" había dicho finalmente.

-.-

No hubo invasión de ratas, como yo había soñado. Vi una, un día, gordita, masticando una espiga quebrada. Pensé en llevarla al criadero, pero me dio pena que terminara siendo comida de vampiro. Así que la dejé ir, y supuse que terminaría haciendo familia, por ahí. Total, había ruinas y trigo de sobra.

El criadero mientras tanto prosperaba. Las ratas no parecían deprimidas por su cautiverio, y no dudaban en reproducirse todas con todas, sin importar el grado de parentesco. Yo lo encontraba un poco _demasiado_ liberal, y hubiera preferido controlar que las ratas no se mezclaran más que con sus primos generacionales. Pero a nadie en el rancho parecía importarle un comino el incesto entre las ratas. Engordaban, se reproducían con eficiencia, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

En cosa de meses ya todos estábamos con los ojos de color café más clarito. Y, a medida que la austeridad se iba haciendo más relajada, el humor de todos se hacía todavía más vacacional. Aunque trabajábamos, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasábamos tomando el sol en la playa, nadando, y nos faltaban sólo las caipiriñas (figurativamente hablando). Ni siquiera el clima caótico nos molestaba demasiado, ya que el rancho era sólido, y el general Wei era un experto reparando techumbres, una especie de Macgiver de la madera. Le pasabas un par de palos y te entregaba un piano. Bueno, estoy exagerando. Nunca hizo un piano. Pero sí reparó los techos cada vez que la lluvia corría las tejas, o desclavaba tablas. Y las ratas no corrían peligro, ya que sus jaulitas eran _indoors_, en el primer piso, alrededor del patio.

Cuando se nos fueron haciendo pocas las jaulas, propuse hacerlas de madera. Pero me dijeron que las ratas las roerían. Así que saqueamos el pueblo buscando mallas para hacer más jaulas. Y, cuando ya no encontrábamos mallas, aprendimos a hacer mallas con alambre. Y, cuando ya no había alambre, aprendimos a moldear el hierro para hacerlo, usando nuestra fuerza. Era, para nosotros, como jugar con plastilina. A mí me costaba más, pero no lo hacía tan mal. Era, en cambio, bastante hábil tejiendo mallas con alambre. Esme hubiera estado orgullosa, supuse, aunque fuera para un criadero de ratas.

-.-

Pasaron algunas estaciones, y no volví a pensar en el suicidio. Alice tampoco volvió a mencionar el tema. Me acostumbré a mi nueva familia, que era un poco extraña pero muy cálida. Main era la que mejor me caía (aparte de mis hermanos), y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. En mi mente la llamaba "abuela", y era primera vez en mi existencia que tenía una abuela. Me gustó. Luego de que me enseñara a tejer malla de alambre para las jaulas dejé que me enseñara a hacer hilo torciendo hilachas de plantas. Era una actividad un poco latera, ya que había que encontrar plantas con hilachas resistentes pero blandas, lo que no es tan evidente. Pero una vez teniendo las hilachas, sólo era torcer y enrollar. Incluso dejé que me enseñara a tejer, y me sentí un poco mal de nunca haber aceptado que Esme me enseñara. Ella siempre había insistido, y yo la había rechazado sistemáticamente. Pero no tenía sentido arrepentirme tanto, ya que el daño no podía ser reparado. E igual lo pasé razonablemente bien tejiendo con Main. No había mucho con qué entretenerse en el rancho, la verdad.

Mi primer tejido, un intento de sweater sin mangas para Alice, quedó espantoso. Raspaba mucho, y más parecía una malla para ir a la feria que una prenda de vestir. Pero Alice igual se emocionó (aunque claro, ella ya sabía de antemano que se lo regalaría), e incluso aguantó casi media hora con él puesto. Luego lo colgó en su armario, y quedó ahí para la posteridad. Decidí concentrar mis esfuerzos en la agricultura y la ganadería, actividades en las que podía aspirar a ser un verdadero aporte.

-.-

En una expedición más allá de los cerros del poniente encontramos estas cavernas donde me encuentro ahora, escribiendo todo esto. Íbamos a buscar otras especies, y llevábamos varias parejas de ratas para liberarlas en la naturaleza. Cuando vi las paredes rocosas recordé lo que había escrito, en Chile, tiempo atrás. Supuse que no tenía sentido _volver_ para seguir escribiendo en ésas, así que decidí quedarme aquí por unos días, actualizando mi historia en estas nuevas cuevas. Los demás me dejaron esperar su retorno aquí, sola, y me puse manos a la obra. Eso fue hace varios días, y asumo que mi nueva familia debería estar por pasar de vuelta. Prometieron no tardar.

Supongo que, si tuviéramos un apellido, seríamos "variopintos" como Alice había dicho. Daniela Variopinto… Sonaba bien. Como a borgoña, o vino en melón.

Supongo que, hasta que la muerte nos sorprenda, seré feliz con ellos. Y, cuando la muerte me sorprenda, seré feliz con mis otras dos familias, la vampira y la humana.

No es tan malo. Puedo vivir con eso.

-.-.-

Final de Tierra de Vampiros.


End file.
